Tricking Heart (Engañando al corazón)
by Little Demons Squad
Summary: Hanamaru deseaba más que nadie la felicidad de su tierna novia, por esto decide enfrentar a la persona quien le ponía ataduras a dicha felicidad, para ello debe aceptar un trato que cambiará su vida, ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Podrá lidiar con sus propios deseos? "El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buena intenciones..." DiaMaru / RubyMaru / leer advertencia
1. Lo haré por ti

**Love live / love live sunshine _no_ nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **Este capítulo contiene _escenas y frases_ del anime por si encuentran algunas similitudes por ahí!**

 **.**

.

* * *

 ** _"Mi objetivo está decidido, así que no podrás escapar"_...- Guilty kiss, strawberry trapper. **

**.**

 _Capítulo 1: Lo haré por ti_

.

.

 **Pov Hanamaru**

 _Hola mi nombre es Kunikada Hanamaru asisto al instituto para mujeres Uranohoshi, yo junto a mi mejor amiga y mi amada novia Kurosawa Ruby, hemos pasado por hermosos momentos en los pocos años que llevamos de conocernos, déjenme contarles sobre Ruby, ella es una chica muy linda pero muy tímida, con un gran espíritu y sin duda una gran pasión por las idols. Cuando ella supo que en nuestra escuela se había formado un grupo de school idols, pude ver en ella un gran brillo en sus ojos, verla de esa manera me hizo muy feliz. Sé que es lo que ella quiere en realidad, lo que desea con todo su corazón, y por ella haré lo que sea para que cumpla su sueño de ser idol, incluso si con esto debo entregarme en cuerpo y alma para que ella pueda brillar, y su hermana mayor la deje seguir su sueño, daré lo mejor de mí-zura._

 _._

 _._

 **Pov Ruby**

 _Mi nombre es Kurosawa Ruby asisto en la escuela para mujeres de Uranohoshi, siempre he sido tímida y la gente dice que parezco un como un pequeño animal, eso es algo que en verdad quiero cambiar, con mi mejor amiga y además el amor de mi vida, piggi! en verdad lo dije suuugoooyyy, en verdad se siente bien poder decirlo sin sentir vergüenza hehehe, lo siento Hanamaru-chan es muy especial para mí, yo nunca fui buena relacionándome con los demás podría decir que Hanamaru-chan es la única amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, ella es tan buena y amable conmigo además de ser muy hermosa, quizás esas fueron las razones_ _suficientes para confesarle mi amor a ella, y ella devolvió mis sentimientos haciéndome la chica más feliz del mundo. Yo sé que tengo muchos problemas conmigo misma pero siempre y cuando Hanamaru-chan este conmigo, sé que podremos superarlo juntas y ahora que apareció la oportunidad de poder realizar mi más grande sueño convertirme en una school idol algo me dice que podremos lograrlo juntas, siempre y cuando Hanamaru-chan este conmigo no tendré miedo, y me esforzare para ser una chica digna de ella ganbaruby!._

 _._

 _._

 **Pov Dia**

 _Mi nombre es Kurosawa Dia asisto a la escuela para mujeres de Uranohoshi, soy la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y si estás leyendo esto debes saber esto; la familia Kurosawa siempre va por la victoria, el fracaso no está permitido, bajo ni una circunstancia además de que me encanta ganar y es algo muy sencillo para mí, aunque reconozco que hay situaciones que no puedo controlar, siempre trato de llevarlo a mi favor pero en esta ocasión debo admitir que simplemente me deje llevar, y no me gusta admitir este tipo de cosas pues van en contra de lo que yo soy pero nunca está mal perder el control debes en cuando y dejarte llevar por la situación, puedes pasártela muy bien pero recuerda esto quizás. Puede ayudarte en un momento de tu vida, no dejes que el placer te ciegue completamente porque puedes terminar siendo, una esclava más del el deseo y lastimar a mucha gente hasta el punto de casi destruirlos por completo._

.

.

 _..._

-Hanamaru-chan, Hanamaru-chan.- _Ruby caminaba rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, entró a la biblioteca donde se encontraba su novia haciendo tareas de ayudante.-_ las idols de nuestra escuela ¡tienen un club!.- _dijo bastante emocionada_.- el club school ha sido aprobado!.- _coloco sus manos mirando intensamente a su novia, quien la miraba atenta._

 _La nombrada sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novia_.- ¡eso es genial-zura!

-hai! Espero poder ver más sus presentaciones, la primera fue tan genial.- _dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de esperanza._

La ojidorada solo observaba la hermosa sonrisa que su novia mientras hablaba del reciente grupo de school idol de su instituto, sintiendo algo extraño, como si en cierto modo eso le diera un poco de envidia.

-Aún estoy temblando de emoción.- _Decía muy emocionada la pelirroja_.-En el show estuvieron increíbles Chika-chan y las demás,aauuh~!.- _Seguía comentando la pequeña_.-En verdad fue mejor! son school idols, Hanamaru-chan! School idols!

-Ora…Ruby-chan en verdad te encantaron, pude notarlo.- _Decía la castaña_.- las mirabas con una gran intensidad, a decir verdad-zura.

-…- _la miró un tanto curiosa._

-Sentí un poco de envidia de ellas, porque a mí nunca me has visto de esa manera, sé que no debo sentir esas cosas _.- hizo una pequeña pausa_.- hemos salido desde hace unos meses y sé que me quieres mucho, al igual que yo también te quiero de la misma manera.- _se sintió un tanto apenada por lo que había dicho_.- lo siento-zura, mejor ignora eso, a veces digo cosas sin sentido.

La pequeña Kurosawa se acercó donde se encontraba su novia, abrazándola por la espalda, sorprendiendo a la castaña por la repentina acción de la chica.

\- Ruby-chan….-

-Hanamaru-chan no debes sentir envidia.- _la abraza más fuerte_.-mi amor siempre será tuyo Hanamaru-chan, no tengo ojos para nadie más.- _Decía muy segura_.- es más yo no puedo ser una idol de verdad.- _dijo un tanto apenada_.-porque las idols no deben tener pareja o esforzarse mucho por una sola persona, y tú eres lo más especial que me ha pasado en la vida y eso jamás cambiara, te amo Hanamaru-chan recuerda eso jamás cambiara.

-Ruby-chan…en verdad no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso-zura.- _respondía más tranquila la chica del tic verbal._ \- perdón por dudar de ti…es que en verdad te quiero mucho.- _estrecha más los brazos de la pelirroja hacía ella, se acerca a su mejilla para depositar un tierno beso_.- te amo Ruby-chan.

-Piggi~! Hanamaru-chan no podemos hacer eso en la escuela, eso es mucho.- _decía un tanto nerviosa la pelirroja_.- no podemos dejar que el resto de la escuela lo sepa, nos meteríamos en muchos problemas y….onee-chan….

-Dia-san…lo sé, de solo pensar que se enteren y te alejen de mí _.- lo decía un tanto abatida._ -en verdad es algo que me asusta, no quiero pensar en eso zura, cambiemos de tema y perdón por molestarte con esto.

-mm… no me molesta para nada Hanamaru-chan.-

-Ruby-chan,¿ por qué no intentas ser una idol?.- _le preguntaba un tanto inocente_.- Chika-chan aún sigue buscando chicas para su grupo, además ella está interesada en nosotras 2.- _hizo una pausa y prosiguió con la idea_.-y… Ohara-san aprobó su club de investigación idol, incluso les dio un presupuesto…Chika-chan y las demás saben que es una gran oportunidad para ti-zura.

 _Ruby escuchaba atentamente a lo que le chica le estaba sugiriendo_.- no sé, en verdad quiero hacerlo…pero onee-chan, en verdad se enojaría mucho conmigo, y le temo cuando está enojada.

-Ruby-chan…- _Pensó muy bien en las palabras que le diría a su novia_.- en verdad tu puedes elegir qué hacer con tu vida, no le tengas miedo a Dia-san, además.- _dijo muy segura_.- yo haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella te deje en paz.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, revelando a las chicas de segundo año que se dirigían para devolver los libros que sacaron del salón del club, al parecer correspondían a la biblioteca.

Ruby su asustó de la pronta interrupción por parte de sus senpais, corriendo a ocultarse detrás del ventilador que se encontraba al lado del escritorio.

\- Hola! Oh…..- _dijo señalando primero a la castaña_.- Hanamaru-chan y…. Ruby-chan.- _finalizó por señalar a la pelirroja que estaba "escondida"._

 _-_ Piggy arg!.-

\- Chika-chan, wow…me sorprende que supieras que estaba allí.- _dijo un tanto incrédula la peliceniza._

 _-_ Eehh!? .- _exclamaba totalmente sorprendida por la obviedad del asunto la pianista del trío._

 _-_ Eh!... ho-hola… _.- respondía un tanto nerviosa la pequeña._

\- ¡ahh que Linda!.- _exclamo la líder volviendo a asustar a la pelirroja._

 _-_ Estos libros estaban en el salón del club.- _los dejó sobre el escritorio la pianista_.-¿son de la biblioteca, verdad?.

 _Abrió uno de los libros_.- sí, creo que lo son, gracias por traerlos…

 _La pelinaranja sin prestarle atención a lo que le menor le decía, se acercó rápidamente a la chicas_.- únanse al club de school idol!

-Chika-chan…- _dijo Riko_

-Formamos un grupo, dennos solo una oportunidad y las haremos brillar, se los juro!..- _seguía con su emoción la chica de segundo._ \- ustedes dos echaran chispas si cantan, ¡estoy segura de ello!

-Ah….bueno, pero.- _dijo la pelirroja._

-O-ora…- _continuo la castaña._

-Ora?.- _preguntaba confusa Takami._

 _-A_ h! Me refiero a que…- _dijo rápidamente la castaña.-_ no soy buena para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿eh?...y-yo tampoco.- _se apresuró a decir la menor de las Kurosawas._

Hanamaru miro un tanto preocupada a su novia, sabía que estaba mintiendo que era algo que ella deseaba.

 _You un tanto apenada reprendía a su mejor amiga.-_ Chika-chan estás siendo un poco agresiva con nuestras kouhais, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas.- _termino susurrando lo último._

-sí, son de primer año que acaban de comenzar el instituto, deben tener otros planes.- _prosiguió la pianista_.

-Ahh… son tan lindas que no pude evitarlo jeje lo siento… _.-se reía un tanto apenada la pelinaranja._

 _-C_ hika-chan, ¿no deberíamos ir a practicar? _.- dijo You a su mejor amiga_

 _-_ ohh…cierto, nos vemos chicas~ _!.- se despedía el trío mientras salían de la biblioteca_.

 _La pelirroja se despidió con un ademán_.- school idol….¿eh?...

.

.

...

Las clases habían terminado y después de tener cierta conversación con Ruby, la pequeña Kunikida se encontraba en su habitación ojeando una revista de school idols, se detuvo en la página que mostraba uno de los grupos más populares de school idols, considerado como leyenda.

-μ's, eh?.- _dijo mirando atentamente la imagen de cierta chica gato.-_ es imposible para mí _-_ zura…pero no para Ruby-chan _…-pensó, recostándose mirando al cielo de su cuarto.-_ tal vez si…

.

.

...

Transcurrían las clases tranquilamente para las chicas de primero quienes estaban muy atentas, a excepción de la castaña quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos más bien, en cierto acontecimiento que ocurrió esa mañana en la biblioteca.

.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Comenzó a revisar los libros traídos ayer por las chicas, junto a ella estaba su novia Ruby quien decidió sentarse al lado de Maru, mientras está seguía con su trabajo que no pudo terminar ayer por la conversación con la menor de las Kurosawa. Todos estaba en orden, sin ningún problema hasta que unos de los libros cayo revelando su contenido, un doujin yuri, específicamente uno para mayores._

-Aaaaahhhhhh!.- _exclamaba la chica mientras se sonrojaba bastante_.

-Ocurre algo, Hanamaru-chan?.- preguntaba un tanto preocupada por el repentino grito.

 _La castaña recogió rápidamente el libro asegurándose de que la pelirroja no lo alcanzará a ver_.- nada Ruby-chan, sólo…solo se me metió un poco de polvo en la nariz-zura, estoy bien.- de la nada estornudo.

 _La observo un tanto curiosa, sacó su pañuelo y se lo ofreció_.- ten, toma mi pañuelo.- _se paró de su lugar caminando hacia la salida del lugar.-_ espérame iré por unos trapos para ayudarte a limpiarlos.

-Ok, toma tu tiempo.- _espero que la Kurosawa se alejará lo suficiente entonces sacó el doujin de su escondite, se sorprendió bastante de ver algo así._

 _-E_ sto se ve muy obsceno zura, de dónde habrán sacado esto?.- _decía mientras volvía a guardar aquel libro, volviendo a limpiar los demás que aún estaban en su escritorio, trató de no mirar aquel objeto de su curiosidad pero está era más fuerte haciéndola mirarlo de reojo a cada segundo, tanto que no pudo contra su curiosidad mientras lo tomaba nuevamente_.- no creo que me haga daño darle una hojeada a esto.

 _Volvió a revisarlo, mirando atentamente los dibujos y acciones en ellos_.- vaya, en verdad dibuja muy bien el artista y la historia no es tan obscena como pensé.

 _Siguió hojeando el libro_.-Oohhhh eso…es subir muy rápido el tono zura.- _comenzaba a tonar color sus mejillas mientras aumentaba su temperatura corporal_.-mm…en verdad dibuja muy bien, sabe mucho sobre la anatomía de las mujeres zura.

 _Se enfocó en su sexy lectura_.-Aaahh…no sabía que se podía hacer eso.- _su mente la hacía divagar, tanto que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo extraño, su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular mientras su temperatura seguía aumentando.-_ Eso se ve algo doloroso pero… dice que está disfrutándolo…eehh?.

 _Hanamaru observaba atenta la escena.-_ qué me pasa, porqué tengo tanto calor…cuando hay una escena de dos chicas besándose?.- _pensaba un tanto curiosa por su actual reacción_.- Me pregunto si a Ruby-chan, le interesarían hacer estas cosas-zura….

P _oco a poco su imanación comenzó a hacerla fantasear con su novia_.-Ruby-chan…Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan…. Ruby!.- _seguía divagando en sus lujuriosos pensamientos._

\- Aaahhh, aahh~ en qué estoy pensando?!.- _Estaba tan concentrada en sus pecaminosos deseos que no se percató que la pequeña Kurosawa había llegado con los trapos, y la estaba llamando._

 _Ruby observaba las expresiones un tanto curiosas que hacia la castaña_.- Hanamaru-chan?

-AH~!.- _gritaba un tanto asustada por la cercanía de Ruby._

 _-_ Piggy! Whaaa! Que…qué pasa?.- _Preguntaba un tanto espantada la chica de coletas._ \- estás bien?

Rápidamente la chica Kunikida escondió el libro, tratando de normalizar su respiración.-ahh? S-si todo bien, es que…- _pensó en una rápida y convincente respuesta_.- es que vi una….una araña y me asusté mucho-zura!

-U-u-una araña?-. _dijo con un evidente temor_.

 _Hanamaru pensó en algo para tranquilizarla_.- Tranquila zura, me aseguraré de rociar un poco de veneno, para que no la veamos después.

-b-bien.- _ya más calmada prosiguió_.- Hanamaru-chan, estas muy roja…ah y estas sudando! tienes calor o sólo fue el susto?.- _preguntaba inocentemente la ojiverde._

-No te preocupes Ruby-chan, ya estoy bien-zura.- _mentía, en su mente quería continuar con aquella lectura, sin dejar sus lujuriosas fantasías que estaba teniendo con su inocente novia_.- Ruby está aquí, contrólate _!.- se regañaba mentalmente_.

\- Hanamaru-chan…ah…. Hanamaru-chan…ah…ah…Hanamaru-chan!.- _volvían esos fugases y retorcidos deseos en los cuales ella tenía a una desnuda ruby gimiendo su nombre mientras ella hacía lo mismo.-_ Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan…Ruby!.-

-¿Hanamaru-chan?…- _seguía perdida en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su novia la llamaba.-_ HANAMARUUUUU-CHAAAAAAN! .

 _Con ese grito salió de su ensoñación_.- EEEHHH!?¿ Qué pasa zura?!.

-Que no respondías por casi un minuto.- _le reprochaba_.-Estas segura de que estas bien?

-Eehh?! Si, si lo estoy, dejemos eso Ruby-chan.- _rápidamente cambio de tema_.- Chika-chan aún quiere que entremos a su grupo, Ruby-chan no te gustaría ser idol?

\- primero…dime sí a ti te gustaría ser una?.-

 _Hanamaru miro a la chica para luego desviar un poco su mirada_.- no…yo no podría ser una idol, estoy en muy mala forma.- _decía un tanto apenada_.- no podría bailar y tampoco podría con los entrenamientos.

-entonces…yo estoy bien sin ser una idol.- _le sonríe de una forma bastante sincera._

 _._

 _ **Fin flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suspiró por sexta vez ya llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día, nuevamente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos tanto que no notó que ya estaban en receso, y a su querida novia quien se había a ella para charlar.

 _-_ Hanamaru-chan,¿ estás bien? pareces distraída _.- dijo preocupada._

-Eh?...si Ruby-chan, solo estaba pensando en ese libro de school idols, es bastante interesante-zura.- _dijo dándole una sonrisa para que su pequeña novia no se preocupara._

-Ahh! esa donde estaba el artículo de rin-sama y μ's , parece que te gusto ese Hanamaru-chan.- _dijo emocionada la chica._

 _Asintió_.- Ruby-chan creo entender por qué las quieres mucho…..- _ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su Ruby, la hizo pensar_.- hazlo por ella Maru, en verdad merece ser feliz…bien, está decidido seré una school idol con ella, será divertido y aprenderemos mucho, haré lo que sea por ver sonreír a mi Ruby-chan.

 _Sonrío para sí misma, algo se le había ocurrido, así que decidió decírselo a su querida novia_.- Ruby-chan tal vez podríamos intentar algo…

-Qué cosa Hanamaru-chan?.- _respondía expectante, acercándose a la castaña quien le diría su idea._

-bien…te lo explicaré.-

 _Ruby escuchó atentamente lo que la castaña le decía_.- ¡¿eeh?! Ser una school idol.- _grito totalmente sorprendida por dicha idea._

-mmh.- _asintió_

 _Se apresuró a preguntarle.-_ pero…¿por qué?

-bueno…- _suspiró_.- la verdad quiero intentarlo.- _decía de lo más calmada._

 _-_ D-de ningún modo!- _se apresuró a decirle acercándose un poco.-_ es solo….es solo que no pensé que estarías interesada en serlo.

-cuando las veíamos, pensé que sería bueno.- _prosiguió_.- entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo, Ruby-chan~?

-¿Ruby?¿Ruby también?.- _se sorprendió la pequeña_.

-¿quieres, verdad?.- _seguía intentando convencerla_

 _-_ sí, aunque soy bastante tímida, y no creo que a onee-chan me deje serlo _.- a este paso volverían a tener la misma conversación de siempre._

 _La castaña prosiguió con lo que tenía en mente para tratar de no volver a caer en la misma negativa de siempre por parte de su novia_.- ya veo, y si…entonces ¿hacemos esto?.-se _acercó para susurrarle algo a la ojiverde._

 _La chica la miro dudosa sobre lo dicho por su novia.-_ ¿cómo p-periodo….de prueba?

.

.

...

Al día siguiente en el club de school idol, se encontraban las chicas de segundo junto a sus dos posibles integrantes, mientras se escuchó el evidente grito de felicidad de la líder de estas

-¡¿de verdad?! ¿! Lo dicen enserio!?

-si / muchas gracias.- _contestaron ambas chicas_

-genial, hurra! _.- exclama una totalmente emocionada Chika con amenazantes lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, de la nada la enérgica chica salió por la puerta, saltando de felicidad.-_ hurra~!

 _Volvió corriendo a abrazar a sus dos compañeras de clases.-_ ven, con esto ganaremos el love live y llegaremos lejos~!

 _-_ espera…Chika-chan.- _You cortó la felicidad de su amiga_.- ellas están aquí por un periodo de prueba, acaso ¿no las escuchaste?

-eh? mmm...- _dijo un tanto apenada._

-Chika-chan…esto significa que son miembros "no" formales todavía, están probando. _.- dijo la oji-dorada_.- si les gusta se unirán, sino es así se irán, ¿comprendes?

-ah…eso, es verdad?.- _dijo intrigada la chica mirando a sus kouhais._

-bueno si….nuestra situación es un tanto…ehmm… uh _…-titubeaba la castaña._

-¿es por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no?.- _atino a preguntar la ojiazul_

-eh? Mmm sí.- _contesto la chica_.- por cierto ¿podrían guardar el secreto de que estamos Ruby-chan y yo aquí? Por favor…

La líder del grupo para variar no presto atención a lo que su pequeña kouhai decía, por lo que fue corriendo a escribir en sus volantes caseros, los nombres de ambas chicas como nuevas integrantes, recibiendo un regaño de su mejor amiga por no escuchar lo que los demás le decían.

-entiendo, bueno….no sé preocupen por ello.- _dijo Riko_.- entonces sería mejor que se unan a la práctica.

Fue así como comenzó a explicarle detalladamente como llevaban sus prácticas y actividades del club, basado en referencias de otros grupos de school idols.

-Aah! el entrenamiento de una verdadera school idol, Hanamaru-chan.- _dijo totalmente emocionada_.- en verdad lo vamos a hacer, que emoción!

 _La nombrada tomo la mano de su novia_.- claro que si Ruby-chan.

Aunque tuvieron un par de inconvenientes mientras elegían un lugar para ensayar, ya que la mayoría de los clubs ya tenían uno, y ellas aún no. Terminando así en el techo de su instituto, practicaron un poco sus pasos, para luego seguir con la rutina, la cual consistía en correr por las escaleras hasta el pequeño templo, siguiendo el ejemplo de las musas.

Hanamaru observaba atentamente como su novia se llevaba bastante bien con sus senpais, se reflejaba en la miraba que era lo que ella realmente siempre deseo, se sorprendió como las chicas ponían todo de sí en el trabajo que era la letra y música, además del diseño de su vestuario, sin duda estaba realmente sorprendida por el trio de segundo. Ya habían llegado a las escaleras del templo, cuando la voz de su novia la saco de sus pensamientos,

-¿eh?...¿tenemos que subir todo esto?- _preguntaba totalmente aterrada Rruby._

-claro que ¡sí!.- _contestaba como si nada la pelinaranja._

Comenzaron a correr, notándose la falta de ejercitación que tenía la chica de pantalones amarillos, que comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, ver la felicidad de su novia al estar realizando actividades de school idol la hacía olvidarse del sobre esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Se estaba quedando bastante atrás, tanto que perdió de vista a sus compañeras, sin embargo alguien la estaba esperando.

-Hanamaru-chan…- _dijo ruby al ver a la chica, quien se estaba sobre esforzando_.

-Ruby-chan…- _dijo apenas casi sin aliento._

-Vamos juntas, si?.- _dijo marcando el paso en su lugar._

 _Bajo su cabeza_.- no, Ruby-chan….tú debes seguir corriendo.- _continuo jadeando_.- debes preocuparte más por tus propios sentimientos, y no de hacer lo que los demás quieren que hagas-zura, solo te hará daño, terminarás mintiéndote a ti misma!

\- yo…yo no quería hacer eso…- _dijo apenada la pelirroja mientras desviada su mirada.-_ Hanamaru-chan yo…

-¿quieres ser una school idol, no?.- _trataba de convencerla_.- entonces para ello, es necesario que sigas adelante, debes hacerlo!

-p-pero…-

\- ¡sólo sigue, Ruby!.- _dijo muy decida._

 _Ruby la miro, asintió_.- gracias, Hanamaru-chan, yo te amo…-se _giró y continuo subiendo las escaleras, mientras su novia la miraba como viera al más bello ángel._

Comenzó a descender las escaleras con un objetivo en mente, enfrentar a la persona que le ponía freno a los sueños de su amada novia, para ello haría lo que fuera **necesario**.

.

.

...

-¿y Bueno? ¿Para qué me has llamado aquí, Kunikida-san?.- _decía una tranquila pelinegra mientras se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banqueta de madera._

Hanamaru la miraba con el ceño fruncido, respiro hondo y se acercó a paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba la chica mayor, quedando frente a ella para seguir con dicha conversación.

-por favor, escucha a Ruby-chan _.- decía muy decidida la castaña_.- por favor deja que Ruby-chan sea una school idol, es su sueño, y usted lo sabe Dia-senpai.

-¿Ruby dices?.- _respondía de forma sería Dia_.

Quien se levantaba con mucha elegancia de la banqueta, se acercó a la baranda, contemplando el bello atardecer quien las acompañaba en ese instante, junto con el viento que mecía tenuemente sus cabellos, y prosiguió.

-Ya lo sé.- _decía mientras el viento seguía moviendo su larga cabellera_.- eso ya lo sé, pero…

-¡¿pero qué?!.- _decía la más baja mientras observaba a Dia_.- ¿qué es lo que le impide dejarla serlo-zura?

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, Kunikida-san.- _respondía Dia girándose para mirar directamente a la castaña.-_ te importa mucho ¿verdad?.- _comenzó a acercarse a la chica_.

-Por supuesto que si-zura.- _decía muy segura_.- los sueños de Ruby-chan me importan mucho, haría lo que fuera por ella _.- remata bien decidida la amante de los libros_.

-Lo que sea, ¿verdad?.- _se acercaba amenazantemente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil_.- harías lo que sea por los sueños, de tu novia, ¿no?

-A-así es-zura.- _respondió algo tensa al haber tanta cercanía por parte de su senpai._ \- Dia-senpai ¿qué es lo que está pensando?

\- En algo que…tal vez pueda beneficiarnos a ambas, sólo confía en mi Hanamaru-san. _\- Le respondió la presidenta mirándola directa y seductoramente a los ojos._

\- No entiendo que es lo que trata de d-decirme. _\- la castaña estaba en cierta forma sintiéndose muy intrigada y algo impaciente a la proposición de su senpai._

\- mm…sé que me estas entendiendo Hanamaru-san _.- Le sonrió seductoramente y se alejó de ella._

\- Esta bien-zura, a cambio de su petición, ¿puede dejar a Ruby-chan ser school idol?.- _decía bien decidida la de ojos dorados._ \- Soy una persona que cumple con su palabra Dia-san.

-¿Estás segura Kunikida-san?.- _volvía a encararla la más alta.-_ lo que quiero puede ser un tanto complicado.- _Sonreía maliciosamente_

 _-_ Ya le he dicho que si Dia-senpai, estoy muy segurade ello _.- respondía un tanto incomoda.-_ si usted deja a Ruby-chan cumplir su sueño, Maru… Maru hará lo que usted le pida-zura.

 _-_ bien, dejaré a Ruby ser school idol pero a cambio quiero _.- dijo acercándose, tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la chica, la miro intensamente, en su mirar se podía percibir un brillo especial, y con una voz un tanto inaudible pero a la vez muy sensual, continuo.-_ Te quiero a ti _.- dijo para por fin terminar de acortar la distancia que las separaba._

Hanamaru abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, algo había en ese beso que no le permitía alejarse de la Kurosawa mayor, ese beso estaba despertando nuevas sensaciones en ellas, una extrañas pero agradables sensaciones, poco a poco fue entregándose a su captora disfrutando de aquel contacto.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **hola, gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado esta primera parte...este fic ha sido subido a esta fandom por que estamos (el squad completo) acostumbrados a él y no al de LLS... (gomen)**

 **Este fic tendrá NTR, lemons y cosas bien oscuras jeje esperenlas!**

 ** _si hay alguna falta ortográfica pues lo sentimos hasta los seres oscuros cometemos errores!_**

 **Les deseamos unas felices fiestas, de parte de todo "little demons squad"**

 **nos leemos en la siguiente actualización... my little demons!**

 **se despide...**

 **yohane-vamp!**


	2. Los favores se pagan con carne

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Este capitulo contiene lime (no lemon, por ahora) así que se pide _discreción_ al lector, ya que aun no hemos cambiado la "clasificación" del fic, pero lo haremos para los siguientes capítulos, por su contenido.**

 **Disfrute su lectura _little demons_ ~ **

* * *

**"Sí alguna vez tuviera una oportunidad, cuando esta llegue, definitivamente serás mi cautivo" .- Torikoriko Please, Azalea**

.

.

El beso fue subiendo un poco de tono, tanto que Dia coloco sus manos en la cadera de la chica, mientras está pasaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la pelinegra, sin duda la castaña se estaba dejando llevar por el beso de la hermana de su novia, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que estaba empezando a perder el control.

Por su parte la mayor, deseaba besar a Hanamaru y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Deslizo su mano tocando muy suavemente el abdomen de la chica, continuo subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los apretó suavemente, mientras la contraria rompió el beso dejando escapar un suave gemido, encendiendo aún más a su senpai, quien apretó un poco más los pechos de la susodicha, está por inercia mordió el labio a la mayor volviendo a besarla pero esta vez haciendo aún más profundo el beso, siendo sus lenguas invitadas a batallar la una contra la otra.

Dia rompió el beso, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecha, dejando a una Hanamaru muy confundida, no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué obtuvo todas esas emociones al besar a su senpai. La ojiverde poso su dedo índice en los labios de la castaña para hacerse saber que debía guardar silencio.

-Es un trato entonces, continuaremos después.- _decía muy segura de sí misma la pelinegra_.- ahora deberías irte, las chicas del club school idol están por acá o ¿me equivoco?

La pequeña solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y aún ruborizada.

-Bien, escuchare lo que Ruby tenga que decirme, cumpliré con mi parte del trato.- _dijo alejándose, volviendo a darle la espalda._

La castaña no dijo nada solo salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a una sonriente Dia, expresión que solo le duro unos segundos porque sabía que debía enfrentar a su pequeña hermanita, solo así tendría a la chica de ojos dorados para sí. Suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…Ruby.

.

.

…..

La pequeña Kunikida aun aturdida por el reciente hecho detuvo su marcha y decidió volver donde estaba su senpai, justo cuando estaba por llegar al lugar pudo distinguir una voz bastante familiar, sorprendiéndose de quien era la que estaba encarando ahora a la presidenta, se acercó con cuidado de no ser descubierta, escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles para observar la escena.

-¿onee-chan?.- _se giró para observar a quien la estaba llamando, la ahora había llegado._

-¿Ruby?.- _Trato de sonar sorprendida, debía disimular._

-Dia-san ¿qué hace usted aquí?.- _dijo la enérgica líder de aqours_.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?.- _respondía de forma sería la presidenta_.

-Uh, bueno, eso es….- _Decía tímidamente la chica pelirroja_.

-No, Ruby-cha….- _Interrumpía de la nada la Takami_.

-Chika-san.- _la chica de coletas, negó con cabeza en señal de detener el accionar de su senpai, quería enfrentar por ella misma a su hermana. La pelinaranja no dijo nada más solo se limitó a observar a la pequeña._

 _La menor de las Kurosawa se acercó a su hermana_.- onee-chan.- _volvía a repetir con algo de duda, mientras sus senpais la observaban atentamente._

 _Tomo aliento y se decidió por encarar a su hermana.-_ onee-chan….verás… _._

Dia la miró sorprendida, sabía los sentimientos de su hermana pero egoístamente se lo impedía, aunque ahora ya no podía hacerlo, debía seguir adelante con su plan, además del reciente acuerdo hecho con la novia de su hermana.

-Podrían dejarnos a solas.- _decía sería la pelinegra mientras observaba a las tres chicas restantes._

 _Las aludidas miraron a la pequeña Kurosawa quien les asintió de manera muy segura.-_ está bien Chika-san, chicas _.- las tres chicas solo caminaron en silencio dándoles espacio a las hermanas para hablar._

-¿y bien?.- _continuo con su postura sería.-_ continua Ruby.

 _Cuando iba a responder recordó las palabras que su novia la había dicho.-_ no quieres ser una school idol, verdad? Entonces, sólo debes seguir adelante _.- aquellas palabras fueron su motivación y apoyo para este momento._

 _Suspiró.-_ onee-chan, quiero ser school idol, por favor déjame serlo _.- decía de manera aún más decidida._

 _-¿_ estás segura de ello?.- _cerró sus ojos para mantenerse serena._

-sí, onee-chan _.- dijo manteniendo su postura._

Para Hanamaru esto era realmente nuevo, nunca creyó escuchar a su dulce novia responderle de esa manera a su estricta hermana, pero sabía que Dia cumpliría su parte del trato por ende ella debería hacer lo mismo, se limitó a observar la escena, la cual tenía una evidente tensión.

 _-_ Si eso es lo que quieres, no me opondré más _.- dijo suavizando su expresión, ahí estaba, ella había cumplido con su parte del acuerdo._

 _-¿_ de verdad, onee-chan? _.- preguntaba totalmente esperanzada la más pequeña._

 _-_ si. _\- solo alcanzo a decir aquello, ya que su hermana menor se acercó para darle un efusivo abrazo, el cual correspondió._

 _Fijo su miraba hacía los árboles, específicamente el lugar donde estaba la joven, sonriendo de forma totalmente lasciva, pensó.-_ es tu turno de cumplir….Hanamaru-san.

 _La aludida quedo atónita ante la mirada de su senpai, la había descubierto e inclusive había cumplido en el mismo día con su acuerdo, algo en su interior comenzó a inquietarse tanto que se apoyó de espaldas al árbol mientras tocaba sus labios de forma pensativa_.- y…Ahora ¿qué haré?

.

.

.…

Se encontraban los miembros de aqours en el salón del club viendo como su nueva integrante terminaba de escribir muy contenta la solicitud oficial de ingreso al club, se levantó de la silla para acercarse a la líder.

-por favor, permítanme unirme a su club.- _dijo extendiéndole el papel a la chica._

 _La chica tomo gustosa la solicitud dándole una cálida sonrisa_.- ¡bienvenida al club! Ruby-chan!

-¡Gracias! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Lo juro!.- _sonrió_

 _De la nada interrumpió la pianista del grupo.-_ Ruby-chan ¿qué pasa con Kunikida-san?

La pequeña Kurosawa quedo pensativa a lo que la chica le había preguntado, no sabía que decirle, solo una cosa venía a su inocente mente, solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su novia en esos momentos.

.

.

.….

Caminaba pensativa por los pasillos del instituto con rumbo a la biblioteca, muchas cosas estaban en su mente, Ruby, lo de ser school idol, Dia.

 _Suspiró_.-ah…¿qué me está pasando-zura?.

 _Se preguntaba mientras tomaba su lugar en la biblioteca, aun le estaba dando vueltas a su trato con la chica mayor.-_ acaso ella, de verdad me…..? _._ _-_ _poso sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando de paso el poco inocente beso con su senpai.-_ ah… sus labios se…sentían tan bien-zura, eran tan suaves, deliciosos, tan…tan eróticos _.- sin quererlo sus mejillas habían ganado color y su cuerpo se sentía un tanto extraño._

 _Golpeo sus mejillas.-_ no pienses en esas cosas ahora-zura _.- se regañaba así misma.-_ ¿por qué me está pasando esto? Y lo peor de todo…- _cerro sus ojos y las imágenes de aquel beso vinieron a su mente._ \- ese fue mi primer beso….- _frunció el ceño con evidente molestia.-_ debería ser con Ruby-chan…no con la arpía de su hermana.- _apretaba con fuerza sus puños_ _._

Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos, tenía una mezcla de emociones, pero lo único que tenía claro en su mente era solo una cosa, lo hacía por su amada Ruby para que esta cumpliera su más gran sueño, ser school idol.

-Ruby-chan lo siento-zura, te traicione…lo siento tanto.- _decía mientras las lágrimas viajaban por sus tersas mejillas_.- por el bien de tu felicidad, me encaminaré a la telaraña de tu hermana….- _seguía lamentándose, soltando todo esa angustia que estaba reprimida en su corazón.-_ después que esto acabe, haré como si esto jamás hubiera ocurrido-zura, espero poder soportarlo….

 _Limpio sus lágrimas intentando calmarse, estaba decidida en aguantar el lascivo juego de la Kurosawa mayor_.- debo esperar su llamada.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera escucho la puerta de la biblioteca había sido abierta por alguien, quien se detuvo a su izquierda mirándola fijamente. Giro su cabeza hacia aquel lado encontrándose con su amada novia.

-¿R-R-Ruby-chan?- _dijo sorprendida_

-Hanamaru-chan….- _apresuro a decirle a la castaña.-_ no quería ser un problema para ti, es más…pensé que te estabas esforzando solo por mí, pero…te vi disfrutar ser idol, tanto como yo.- _hizo una pausa, en la comisura de sus ojos habían unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ella continuó_.- pensé que tal vez querías ser una idol, por favor se una idol conmigo, Hanamaru-chan!

 _La nombrada quien mirada atónita a su Ruby, contestó.-_ ¿Maru? Ruby-chan yo….- _suspiró, dándose por vencida.-_ bien, seré una idol contigo Ruby-chan, sé que no será fácil pero lo lograremos juntas.- _termino sonriéndole a su querida pelirroja._

-¿de verdad? Hanamaru-chan!?.- _la amante de los libros asintió_.- genial, te amo…te amo! .- _corrió a abrazar a su novia, quien la recibió gustosa._

La chica de coletas estaba tan feliz, que deseaba demostrarle esa felicidad a la ojidorada de alguna forma, recordó que ella no habían hecho algo que hacían las parejas, quizás sería perfecto sellar ello con un…beso. Sin más la chica posó sus labios sutilmente sobre los de su novia, quien se sorprendió por ese pequeño atrevimiento de la pelirroja, para ella sin duda era una de las mejores cosas que le habían podido pasar.

Los labios de su Ruby eran muy suaves, la chica en sí desprendía un dulce aroma que la estaba aturdiendo, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios, aun manteniendo un tenue rose entre ellos, era algo mágico tanto que nunca pudo imaginar algo como ello.

 _Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del beso, mientras pensaba_.-los labios de Ruby-chan, son tan delicados…. este beso es mucho mejor que el beso de Di…no! No pienses en ello.- _se regañaba mentalmente la chica_.- no arruines este momento, solo de Ruby y mío.

Después de intercambiar unos cortos besos, ambas chicas estaban realmente felices, serían school idol y podrían disfrutar aún más de su tiempo juntas. Sintieron como alguien tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca, la cual fue abierta revelando al trío de segundo que las observaban sonriendo.

-Hanamaru-chan.- _dijo la Kurosawa menor_.

-mmh.- _asintió_.- chicas, quiero unirme a su club-zura.

Las aludidas sonrieron totalmente felices, por fin la chica se había decidido a entrar y formar parte de aqours.

.

.

.

…..

La jornada escolar ya había acabado para todas las alumnas, en el salón de primero se encontraban las nuevas integrantes del club de school idols, la primera en hablar fue la asistente en la biblioteca.

-Ruby-chan.- _dijo llamando la atención de su pequeña novia_.- siento que no podamos volver a casa juntas pero la sensei me encargó que limpiará la biblioteca.- _dijo un tanto apenada._

-mmh.- _negó con la cabeza_.- me gustaría quedarme a ayudarte Hanamaru-chan pero quede con You-chan para ayudarla con el vestuario para los futuros shows, y no me gustaría dejarla plantada en nuestra primera reunión.- _dijo un tanto abatida._

 _La joven Kunikida solo sonrió por las buenas intenciones de la chica de coletas.-_ no te preocupes Ruby-chan, ve con ella… nos vemos mañana.

 _-_ claro _.- se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su novia, luego la abrazo y le susurro en el oído_.- te amo mucho Hanamaru-chan.

 _Sonrió enternecida por aquel acto_.- yo también te amo Ruby-chan, nos vemos mañana.

 _La pequeña se dirigió a la puerta del salón_.- hasta mañana Hanamaru-chan.- _sin más salió por la puerta para alejarse del lugar._

 _-_ hasta mañana Ruby-chan…..- _susurro mientras veía a su querida amiga y novia alejarse._

 _Tomo sus cosas para guardarlas cuando el recuerdo de su beso con Ruby llego a su mente, sus suave y tenues caricias, su aroma embriagador, todo la estaba estimulando, su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir.-_ contrólate ya-zura _._

 _._

 _._

 _….._

 _Se encontraba limpiando uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, ya un poco cansada; aun le quedaba lugares que limpiar.-_ debo terminar con esto rápido _.- miro hacia una de las ventanas que mostraba como el cielo estaba anaranjado_ _.-_ espero no irme a casa muy tarde.

Todo estaba en completa calma, muy tranquilo justo como a ella le gustaba, de pronto escucho la puerta de la biblioteca cercarse algo que llamo por completo su atención, se supone que la gran mayoría de las alumnas ya no estaban en las instalaciones del instituto. Curiosa se asomó dejando de lado su labor de limpieza para ver quien había entrado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había _nadie_ , o por lo menos eso parecía.

-mm….que raro-zura, quizás fue solo el viento.- _dijo para sí misma retomando su labor._

Algo no andaba bien, se sentía observada. Comenzó a sugestionarse, el ambiente de un minuto a otro se volvió un tanto pesado, creyó escuchar unos leves sonidos, el hecho de estar siempre en un lugar silencioso le desarrollo una mejor su percepción auditiva, haciéndola escuchar sonidos imperceptibles para otras personas.

-Bien, sé que hay alguien aquí.- _comento un tanto molesta_.- si no sales ahora mismo deberé reportarlo con la directora Ohara.

No recibió respuesta alguna, inclusive los sonidos se habían detenido, todo estaba en silencio nuevamente.

-Quizás estoy imaginando cosas-zura.- _trato de calmarse a sí misma._

Giro para seguir con su tarea cuando se llevó un gran susto al ver la cara de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien la miraba fijamente como si fuera un depredador experimentado, del susto cayó al suelo, alejándose de la chica sin percatarse a donde se dirigía hasta que sintió la pared detrás suyo, se había acorralado a sí misma.

-¿D-Dia-san qué hace usted aquí?.- _dijo con sus respiración un tanto agitada por el susto_ _._

 _La mencionada solo sonrió lascivamente ante la escena que tenía frente sus ojos.-_ n-no se ría, eso no fue gracioso.- _le reprocho un tanto molesta_

La pelinegra ni se inmuto ante las quejas de su pequeña kouhai, solo cambio su mirada seria a una curiosa, sin perderla de vista.

 _Ante la negativa de responder de su senpai ,volvió a preguntar_.- Dia-san responda, ¿qué hace aquí?.

Aun si mencionar alguna palabra, la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse lenta pero seductoramente hacía su presa, quien notó como la mirada de la chica demostraba una calma y serenidad, siendo un tanto extraño ante la situación en que ambas se encontraban en ese momento.

La chica se preguntaba como la mayor podía actuar tan contrariamente a lo que se podía apreciar en su mirar. No perdió de vista sus movimientos, terminó por acercarse, para luego agacharse quedando a su misma altura. La ojiverde dejo que el apetecible aroma de la chica entrará por sus fosas nasales, algo que pasmó a la menor, que un tanto incomoda, habló.

-D-Dia-san?... qué está haciendo?.- _cerró sus ojos temerosa._

 _La nombrada quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo, decidió responder las inquietudes de su inofensiva víctima_.- sólo vengo a recordarle sobre nuestro trato, kunikida-san

 _Ante la mención de dicho acuerdo, la bajita abrió sus ojos, era algo que no esperaba, sin más respondió titubeando_.-¿ qu-qué e-es lo que quiere?

No hubo respuesta, todo lo contrario sintió en sus labios una suave opresión que lentamente comenzó a moverse, intento alejarse de la chica, haciendo que la pelinegra abriera los ojos para mirarla directamente con una _evidente dominación_ , algo que la asustó. La mayor tomo las manos de su presa, presionándolas con la pared, dejándola así sin escapatoria.

Dia intensifico el beso haciendo ceder a Hanamaru al placer que le estaba dando, quien comenzó a relajarse, obviamente dejándose llevar, abriendo su boca para así invitar su senpai a invadir su boca y explorarla como ella deseará.

Poco a poco aquel miedo que primeramente sintió la chica del tic verbal fue reemplazado por placer, conjunto a unas estimulantes sensaciones, seguido de un sentimiento de culpa, su razonamiento había vuelto.

-¿!Qué estoy haciendo!?.- _pensó alarmada, hizo uso de toda su fuerza para separarse de su captora quien había bajado la guardia mientras la besaba._

Un hilo de saliva unía aun sus bocas, la chica de tercero lo atrajo con su dedo para luego meterlo a su boca muy eróticamente, lamiéndolo de una forma bastante provocativa y sugerente, dejando totalmente en blanco a la novia de su hermana.

-Esa es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que haremos mañana, Kunikida-san.- _mantenía su mirada sería posada en la chica_.- aquí en la biblioteca, mañana después del término de clases, ¿de acuerdo?.

Solo pudo temblar ante la mención de aquellas palabras, trataba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, tratar de calmarse, tenía en ese minuto un enredo considerable en sus emociones.

La mayor tomó aquellos escalofríos de la menor como una confirmación de su esperada cita, a llevarse a cabo al día siguiente.

 _De nueva cuenta se acercó a la chica, para susurrarle seductoramente_.- hasta mañana, pequeña.- _pasando a succionar el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de la castaña para finalizar, metió su lengua en dicha oreja, intensificando así su mensaje._

-mmh...- _obtuvo un pequeño gemido por parte de la chica indicando que su estimulante mensaje hacía surtido efecto en su inofensiva presa.-_ de verdad ha metido su lengua en mi oreja _.- pensaba._

Aquel acto provoco que su senpai quisiera adentrarse más en la exploración que estaba llevando acabo, haciendo sentir más placer a su presa. Abrazo a la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no pueda escapar, aunque la pequeña ya no pensaba en ello.

-Dia…san….aah~.- _apenas podía articular palabras, estaba sumergida en el placer otorgado por la mayor._

 _La nombrada saco su lengua lentamente torturando a la chica de paso.-_ Mi hermanita tiene buen gusto...- _dijo con una voz ronca_.- es una lástima que no sepa cómo hacerla disfrutar o no ¿Kunikida-san?

-D-Dia-san….por favor…ya es suficiente.- _decía un tanto avergonzada con agitación en su hablar._

 _Sonrió.-_ sshh.- _la silencio colocando su dedo en esos delicados labios.-_ sólo déjate llevar… no olvides que tenemos un trato _.- termino lo último con un tono bastante amable, algo que extraño a la ojidorada._

 _-Sólo gócelo.- con ello se aventuró en atacar con su experimentada lengua la oreja izquierda de la chica, lamiendo y posteriormente adentrándose en ella._

 _-_ ahh….ahhh…Di…ah.- _no podía contener aquellos gemidos, para ello decidió seguir el estimulante juego de su senpai._

Ataco sin previo aviso el cuello de la pelinegra, sorprendiéndola de paso, quien sin oposición dejo a su traviesa kouhai continuar con aquellos besos, los cuales ayudaban a disipar sus gemidos.

La castaña rodeo con sus brazos a la mayor para evitar que se escapara, ya no había vuelta atrás ambas ya estaban siendo consumidas por el deseo.

-Dia-san….por favor.- _comento aun presa de la estimulación en su oreja_.- por favor…siga…ah…

 _La chica de listón verde dejo su entretenida labor para responderle_.- ¿al final termino por gustarle?.- _sonrió satisfecha_.- prepárese…aun ni se imagina lo que le espera.- _dichas palabras hicieron estremecerse a la pequeña Maru._

Verde y dorado se encontraron, ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la contraria, para ellas una cosa era segura….no querían detenerse, se deseaban, no había escapatoria.

Dia poso sus manos en la cadera de la menor sentándola en sus piernas para estar más cómodas, después de todo aún estaban en el suelo. Por su parte Maru pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su deseada captora, retomando así la sesión de besos.

Una de las manos de la pelinegra termino en la nuca de la menor, intensificación así sus besos. Cegada de deseo Hanamaru mordió el labio de su senpai, quien la miraba gustosa, ella de vez en cuando le daba besos mientras esta aún tenía capturado su labio inferior.

Retiró su mano de la nuca de la chica mientras con la yema de sus dedos recorría la piel caliente de la menor, con deseo paso su mano por la mejilla de esta, quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando las caricias ajenas. Descendió aquella mano por su cuello rasguñando un poco, sin dejar marcas, ya tendría tiempo de marcarla como suya. Bajo aún más hasta encontrarse con esas bellas pero voluptuosas montañas de su pequeña amante, quien se estremecía cada vez más por las sensaciones dadas por su senpai.

 _Se separó un poco de los labios de la pequeña Maru_.- vaya Hanamaru-san, ¿cómo es que una pequeña dulzura como tú, tiene semejantes bellezas?...podrían ocasionarle un par de inconvenientes, quizás unos deliciosos inconvenientes.- _dijo mientras le daba masajes a los pechos de la chica, por sobre la tela de su uniforme._

 _-_ mmmm….Di…ah…sen…pai….ah _.-_ _apenas dijo disfrutando las caricias dadas por su ambienta senpai._

Siguió atendiendo un poco más los bien formados pechos de la menor, decidió aventurar su mano derecha rosando el abdomen de su amante, dirigiéndole a esa zona inexplorada, aquella zona aún prohibida.

 _Maru se estremeció por los roses hechos por Dia, deducía donde iba dirigida su mano, aun así consumida por el deseo no protesto, todo lo contrario, dejo que continuará, que llegará a su zona intima._ -D-Dia….san…mm..- _apenas lograba articular, su senpai era muy buena con las manos, cada movimiento hecho por esta la hacía sentir ansiosa y deseosa por más._

La mayor, lenta y tortuosamente se acercaba a su objetivo, su respiración aumentaba por cada centímetro que recorría por el cuerpo de la chica, la observó notando que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sonrió para sí misma.

Levanto un poco la falda de la castaña acercándose a sus bragas, podía notar como esta se estremecía cada vez más, finalmente poso uno de sus dedos sobre estas, dándose cuenta que había hecho un muy buen trabajo, aquellas bragas estaban húmedas, tanto que empaparon un poco su dedo. Retiro su mano del lugar, dejando apoyada la chica en el suelo nuevamente, observando cómo está estaba con un evidente sonrojo y jadeando bastante.

-creo que le he dado un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, Kunikida-san.- _apresuro a decir mientras se acomodaba su uniforme._ \- recuerde que… mañana habrá mucho más que esto, en nuestra cita.

 _Sin escuchar alguna respuesta, se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, caminando provocativamente, realizando un sensual vaivén de caderas, que dejo atónita a su querida kouhai, abrió la puerta para marcharse pero antes de ello, le dedico unas últimas palabras_.- no se preocupe por Ruby, mañana me ocupare de que ella esté ocupada, y no nos interrumpa…adiós Kunikida-san~.- _sin decir más se marchó del lugar dejando a una agitada Hanamaru_.

 _Se quedó ahí sentada observando la puerta, el calor y deseo que sentía fueron reemplazados por lagrimas que caían de sus dorados ojos, sentía una gran culpa, la cual la estaba ahogando_.- R-Ru-Ruby-chan… perdóname….¿qué he-hecho?…..no, no, no…. Por favor…perdóname!

.

.

 _ **Continuará~**_

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad Notes:**

 **Hola~ primero queremos agradecer a las personas que han leído este fic, quienes le han dado fav, follows y reviews! de parte de todo el Squad Muchas Gracias!**

 **bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, deducción sobre las actitudes de dia o qué va a pasar en ese encuentro zukulentho comentenlo que gustosos respondemos sus inquietudes!**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **· Alenon: **Sabía que te gustaría, jeje si lo sé estoy demente pero bueno :D nada que hacerle friend~

 **· Panda-chan: **pues si, aunque más adelante explicaremos como sabe y sus motivos, pero si quieren pueden mandar sus deducciones, jojo, ah por favor no insulte a dia-sama quizás puede que su actitud enoje a muchos lectores pero solo está actuando para el fic :v asi que no la ofendan xDD y la kotorra qué? no la menciono :c malo! best waifu?

 **· Guest 1: **acá la continuación, lol!

 **· Guest 2: **pues quizás se nos resista un poco? xD jaja Muy buena nota mental, creo que también lo tendré en cuenta, pues ni idea e.e a quien se le pudo quedar lalala usted mismo se dio cuenta quienes tenían esa sala antes lala saque su conclusiones :B dia es una loquilla si esta bien sexy sii! e.e quizás solo quizás, lo siento no debo dar spoilers!

 **· Uchicchi:** awww que tiernos, entonces gracias por leer nuestro fic :D nos hace feliz saber que es el primer fic que lee~ la actitud de dia, mmmm... pronto lo van a descubri~

.

 **Si existe algún error ortográfico recuerden que somos humanos "chuunis" y cometemos errores**

 **se despide nuevamente, Yohane-vamp! nos leemos pronto _little demons!_**


	3. Arrepentimientos antes de la tormenta

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas un tanto fuertes, así que se pide _discreción_ al lector, ya que aun no hemos cambiado la "clasificación" del fic, pero lo haremos para los siguientes capítulos, por su contenido, este capitulo es el más largo hasta el momento... jeje~**

 **Disfrute su lectura _little demons_ ~ **

* * *

\- "Te voy a dar un beso de despedida antes de partir hacia la tierra de la tristeza, un mundo sin amor"...- **Loveless World, μ's**

.

.

 _No podía parar de llorar, me sentía sucia, estaba molesta conmigo misma_.- ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Ruby-chan?.- _seguía llorando_ _mientras tomaba su cabeza con evidente frustración_.- ella es el amor de mi vida-zura, los dioses son testigo de ello, pero….pero ¿¡qué rayos me está pasando!?.- _levantaba la voz con molestia_.- ¿por qué caí tan fácilmente? ¿por qué demonios lo disfrute? No! no,no,no,no!.- _apretaba su cabeza con frustración, haciendo que sus palmas se llenaran de lágrimas._

Con una agitada respiración y una evidente frustración se encaminó hacia el baño más cercano, sabía que estaría desocupado, era tarde alumnas casi no habían en el instituto.

Se acercó al lavabo para mojarse la cara con un poco de agua para tratar de calmarse, levanto su vista encontrándose con su reflejo, uno que ante sus ojos era distinto, no se reconocía a sí misma.

Golpeo el espejo con su palma sin hacerse daño, sentía asco de sí misma, un gran sentimiento de coraje acompañado de una exacerbada furia recorría su cuerpo, volvía a golpear el espejo, dejando salir unas traicioneras lágrimas.

-Ruby-chan….Ruby-chan, yo te amo-zura, haz sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- _bajaba su cabeza_.- lo siento, de verdad lo siento Ruby-chan…

Levanto su vista, miró con rabia aquel que reflejaba su lado más oscuro, secó sus lágrimas para enfrentarse a sí misma… a esa Maru con mirada lujuriosa, a aquella Maru oscura.

 _Esta verla tan vulnerable solo atino a sonreír con burla.-_ **Ora…¿Qué quieres en realidad, Maru?** _.- quedo perpleja antes estás palabras.-_ **No sé supone que íbamos a cumplir con el trato de Dia-san, hacer cómo que esto jamás paso, no? con esto ella la dejaría en paz…entonces….-** _mantuvo la mirada_ **.- ¿por qué lo disfrutaste tanto?**

 _Abrió su boca pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra, su mente comenzó a jugar con ella, haciéndola evocar el encuentro con la pelinegra, toco sus labios reviviendo cómo estos habían sido capturados por la mayor, recordó su aroma, como su experta lengua sabía hacer maravillas cuando la tocaba, la manera que ella la acariciaba, como masajeaba de manera tan hábil sus senos, pero también recordó aquellos encantadores ojos_.- esos ojos….

 **\- Ora ¿Qué esperabas? Son hermanas por eso sus ojos te hechizaron**.- _continuaba hablando su lado oscuro_.- **te sentías cómoda con Dia, si lo piensas bien es prácticamente hacerlo indirectamente con Ruby.-** _sonrió lascivamente_

 _-_ Pero Ruby-chan aún no está lista para ello-zura. _\- contradecía a su otro yo.-_ no la quiero presionar con eso...

 **-A ver Maru, piensa por unos segundos…-** _decía su reflejo.-_ **en realidad ¿amas a Ruby?**

 _Ante aquella extraña pregunta, la cual no pude contestar de inmediato, me golpee a mí misma._ \- ¿Por qué rayos pensé eso-zura?... claro que amo a Ruby-chan, lo hago con toda mi alma, ella es todo para mí, mi amado ángel que bajo del cielo, solo para….

 **-¿Sólo para?**.- _preguntaba su otro yo_

-para…mi.- _contestaba decidida la castaña_.

 **-¿Ruby?…** - _respondía su reflejo_

\- Ruby-chan es mía, solo mía y de nadie más.- _continuo la ojidorada_.- ella es mi ángel, no la pienso compartir con nadie más.

 _Miré sorprendida mi reflejo, comencé a reflexionar en lo que había dicho, hasta que me respondió_.- **Ora! con todos los libros que hemos leído, no te dan una idea que lo que acabas de decir es enfermizo? No puedes ser tan posesiva con ella**.

-Pero la amo-zura.- _respondía apresuradamente_

\- **¿Qué es lo que amas de ella?.-** _preguntaba un tanto divertida su otro yo._

-Eehh?!.- _no se esperaba aquella pregunta._

- **Lo que escuchaste, ¿Qué es lo que amas de ella en realidad?.-** _continuaba_ **.- ¿Amas su belleza? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿Su inocencia? ¿SU PUREZA?**

-Su pureza….- _salía de los labios de la castaña_.- es cierto, Ruby-chan es demasiado pura-zura.- _continuo con su argumentación_.- es tan linda con ese cabello rojizo como el fuego, esos ojos aqua, cada vez que los veo…es como si vieras un hermoso manantial en ellos, su piel tan suave, sus mejillas rosadas, su aroma….ahh… el aroma de Ruby-chan….- _se perdía en sus pensamientos._

Su otro yo la escuchaba atentamente, observando de paso sus reacciones.

-Recuerdo cuando nos besamos en la biblioteca, su aroma era tan…- _continuaba con la idea_.- tan único, era como afrodisiaco, si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo a solas…

 **-Ora~ ¿Querías más, no es así?.-** _dijo levantando una ceja._

-Si pero no, no de esa manera tan perversa que estás pensando.- _miraba molestaba al espejo_.- era un momento muy hermoso de nosotras dos, nuestro primer beso.

- **Para Ruby fue su primer beso, para ti no**.- _contraatacaba_.- **olvidaste que tu primer beso fue con su hermana, y lo disfrutaste mucho.**

-No, no es verdad, yo no disfrute-zura.- _se defendía_

- **Ora…¿cómo qué no?, no recuerdas como querías todo de ella**.- _la miraba burlonamente_.- **Dia es hermosa, eso nadie lo puede negar, cariño… pero sabes? Ruby se pondrá así o más bella aun cuando crezca, no olvides que son hermanas.**

 _Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la mención de aquellas palabras, viendo que tenía su atención continuo con la idea_ **.- podrías considerar esto como una especie de entrenamiento. Haz olvidado cuando Ruby estaba colocándose su bañador, cómo tu no podías apartar la mirada?.-** _sonrió lascivamente_ **.- Sus caderas a pesar de ser aun pequeñas no pasan desapercibidas para las lascivas miradas de los hombres, Ora~ imaginas que harían con ella?**

 _Ante estas palabras Hanamaru cayo de rodillas al suelo, imaginando bastantes cosas subidas de tono, un inmenso frio recorrió su espalda, toda su piel.-_ No, no! yo no permitiría algo como eso, Ruby-chan…Ruby-chan es mía, no dejaría que nadie más la toque, excepto yo! .- _su voz salió un tanto inusual, más ronca, estaba cansada de esta disputa mental que estaba teniendo._

 **-¿Quieres que continúe?.-** _la desafiaba la otra castaña_ **.- no eres muy honesta contigo misma.-** _una retorcida y lujuriosa sonrisa se escapó de sus labios_ **.- si quieres puedo ayudarte a que veas a Ruby como la mujer que es, una de-li-cio-sa mujer que está esperando por ser disfrutada, esas tersas, blancas y suaves piernas, imaginas como debe ser acariciarlas, besarlas, lamerlas?**

 _Llevo sus manos a su cabeza tratando de tapar sus oídos, no quería escuchar eso_ **.-** Basta!.

 **-Cada centímetro de su piel, caliente y suave, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, escucharla gemir de placer…ora~.-** _continuaba su lado oscuro_ **.**

-Basta, Basta!.- _movía su cabeza con desesperación_

- **Sentir su plano abdomen, tocar sus delicados pechos**.- _su mirada se oscurecía con cada idea expuesta._

 _-_ Detente! Basta! Ya no más _.- miraba jadeando al espejo.-_ no ves que Ruby-chan ha sido siempre buena conmigo, se preocupa por mí, no solo es mi novia es mi mejor amiga…quizás la única que tengo desde el preescolar….desde que….desde que Yoshiko-chan y yo nos alejamos… no tenía a nadie solo a mis libros, entonces apareció ella para salvarme de mi soledad, me ofreció su amistad, su confianza, me dio mucho más de lo que yo pude haberle ofrecido! … inclusive, me dio su amor _.- terminaba por derramar lágrimas_.

 _Su contraparte suspiró._ \- **eso, ya lo sé…**

-Yo solo quiero devolverle el favor, que sepa que también puedo ofrecerle algo a cambio-zura.- _decía la amante de los libros_.- quiero probarle que en verdad la amo, que nuestra relación es lo más preciado que tengo, pero….pero después de lo que paso hoy…yo…yo…¡¿cómo podré a verla a los ojos?!

 _Bajo su mirad, tomando aliento para poder continuar_.- ella…ella jamás debe enterarse de esto-zura, me llevaré este secreto a la tumba, sé que lo hago por su bien, su más grande sueño…

- **Dia-san** … .- _dijo apenas audible la otra castaña_.

-Es su culpa, por qué de todas las chicas que hay en esta escuela…porque tenías que elegirme precisamente a mí…- _cerraba sus ojos, manteniendo su posición_.- por qué tenías que interponerte en los sueños de Ruby-chan, por qué…porqué!?

- **Ora~…Ya sabes que hacer** …- _decía su reflejo mirando la patética escena_.

 _Levanto su mirada, la cual reflejaba su molestia, respiro profundamente para ordenar sus pensamientos, asintiendo antes las palabras de su "compañera".-_ Sí, me asegurare de hacerle pagar por todo esto, Dia-senpai, quiere divertirse no? entonces mañana me aseguraré de darle la diversión de su vida, acabaré con esto para volver a mi vida normal junto a mi Ruby, esto no quedará asi!.

 _-_ **No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ella…-** _pudo ver como su contraparte le sonreía apoyando su determinación_

 _._

 _._

 _…_

El día tan esperado había llegado, un nuevo día en el cual iba a ser decisivo para cierta castaña, quien tenía su mente claro lo que debía hacer, por su amada novia.

-Buenos días hanamaru-chan.- _se acercaba a ella una sonriente pelirroja, quien la abrazo por la espalda, mantenía una bella sonría en sus labios, la cual fue borrada cuando noto el rostro que tenía la nombrada.- ¿_ Hanamaru-chan, estas bien?

\- Ahh….Si Ruby-chan, estoy bien-zura.-

-Mh.. Porqué tienes los ojos tan rojos e hinchados?.- _preguntaba totalmente preocupada la Kurosawa.-_ ¿te sucedió algo ayer?

-Ora…bueno…- _entrecerraba sus ojos_.- piensa Maru, piensa en algo!.- _se regañaba mentalmente.-_ debió ser el polvo de los libros de la biblioteca, ayer hicieron que derramará muchas lágrimas, no te preocupes Ruby-chan no es nada de qué preocuparse-zura.

-Podemos ir a la enfermaría, quizás ahí tengan algo con que puedan ayudarte _.- decía un tanto esperanzada la menor._

 _-S_ í creo que iré Ruby-chan.- _le otorgaba una cálida sonrisa_.- gracias por preocuparte

-Tu bienestar es importante para mi Hanamaru-chan.- respondía sonriendo.- haría lo que sea por ti no importa que, yo lo hare por ti.

-Gracias Ruby-chan.- _sabía que estas palabras le dolerían_.- no debes enterarte jamás de eso.- _pensó, dándole una amarga sonrisa_.- deberíamos apresurarnos, las clases están por comenzar-zura.

.

.

….

El día trascurrió más o menos normal, ambas chicas de primero almorzaron juntas, luego de ello estuvieron con sus senpais en el salón del club, posteriormente tuvieron su práctica, algo que hizo que la pequeña Kunikida bajará la tensión que tenía.

-Eh?! hoy también tienes trabajo en la biblioteca Hanamaru-chan?.-

-Si Ruby-chan, ayer por el polvo tuve que dejarlo-zura.- _sonreía ante el puchero de su novia_.- me estaba haciendo daño, así que decidí dejarlo para hoy

-Está bien Hanamaru-chan.- _respondía un tanto decaída_.- debo ir por un paquete de onee-chan a Numazu, me encargo que fuera por el a la oficina postal.

-Espera ¿qué?.- _miraba sorprendida y confusa a la pelirroja_.

-Ocurre algo, Hanamaru-chan?.- _no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su novia._

\- Es obra de Dia-san .- _pensaba_.- Se aseguró incluso de mantenerla lejos, solo por hoy.

-¿Hanamaru-chan?.- _movía su mano cerca de la cara de la castaña_.-¿todo bien?

-Ah…eh… lo siento me quede pensando… - _decía un tanto apenada_.- lamento no poder ir contigo Ruby-chan, pero te prometo que mañana iremos a donde quieras después de las practicas, si?

-Está bien Hanamaru-chan.- _negaba con su cabeza_.- no te preocupes .- _dicho eso abrazo a su novia_.- Te amo Hanamaru-chan, ganbaruby!.- _Hizo su típica pose_.- adiós~!

 _La ojidorada solo pudo responder_.-Hasta mañana zura.- _observó cómo su novia la dejaba, quedándose en el lugar mientras su silueta se perdía de vista._

 _Cerro sus ojos unos segundos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba_.- muy bien, estoy lista-zura.- _se dijo_.- acabemos con esto de una vez, después haré como que nunca paso.

.

.

….

La pequeña caminaba hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, se quedó parada fuera de esta, contemplando la puerta, pudo distinguir una figura moviéndose dentro de ella.

-Bien, debe ser ella.- _suspiró_.-aquí voy-zura….

Tocó la puerta llamando la atención de la pelinegra que estaba en su interior

-Mari-san, más te vale que sea importante, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- _reprochaba Dia desde el interior._

-No soy Mari-senpai.- _respondió la castaña desde la puerta_.

 _Dia sonrió ante aquella voz_.- esa voz….- _pensó_.- pasa

Se quedó en su lugar viendo como su invitada entraba en su oficina, quedando todo en un incómodo silencio, hasta que la mayor decidió romperlo.

-Buenas tardes kunikida-san.- _dijo cortésmente_.- había olvidado completamente que teníamos asuntos que atender hoy, por favor no te quedes ahí, adelante, y cierra la puerta con seguro, si eres tan amable.

La castaña sin protestar obedeció a su senpai cerrando la puerta, tal como ella le pidió. Lo menos que quería es que algún tercero las descubriera y le llegaran a contarle el chisme a su novia, o peor aún las descubriera en pleno acto.

-Kunikida-san toma asiento, por favor.-

 _Observo como la pequeña se acercaba y tomaba asiento, notando algo un tanto extraño_.- Te vez tensa, Kunikida-san

Hanamaru al escuchar ese tono tan normal usado por Dia, la hizo sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba, además de confundirla de su objetivo por el cual estaba hoy ahí, se sentía un tanto decepcionada, en cierto modo esperaba que la chica usará nuevamente ese tono tan profundo y sensual que había escuchado ayer.

-Esto se siente tan fuera de lugar, espero que no sea una broma o se arrepentirá senpai.- _pensaba chica de ojos dorados_. - Estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?.- _preguntaba nuevamente la mayor_.

-Si.- _respondía de una forma totalmente fría y seca, carente de toda emoción._

Volteo para mirar a su senpai, y entonces lo noto, su respuesta había causado algo en la pelinegra, su mirada era la que ella estaba esperando, la que deseaba ver, una totalmente contraria a la mirada pacifica que tenía cuando ella entro a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

 _La de listón verde se acercó a la castaña, posando sus manos en sus hombros, para luego decirle_.- Estas muy tensa Kunikida-san, quizás un masaje te ayudaría a relajarte, ¿no te parece?

Para la chica de primero era totalmente difícil poder descifrar los cambios de la mayor, ni mucho menos saber que le sucedía por el tono de su voz, realmente era buena ocultando cierta cosas.

-Le dije que estoy bien.- _trato de zafarse de su agarre pero fallo_.- solo acabemos con esto del acuerdo -zura.- _respondía totalmente demandante_.

-Kunikida-san…deberías relajarte un poco, hagamos que este encuentro sea….- _se acercó a la oreja de la menor, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más lento, profundo y un tanto irresistible para su presa.-_ más agradable para ambas…

Aquellas palabras hicieron a la chica tensarse aún más no solo por la cercanía de la ojiaqua sino el cómo las había pronunciado. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus manos lenta y suavemente sobre los hombros de la más baja, dándole una agradable y relajante sensación.

-Sus manos son increíbles, dios se siente tan bien-zura.- _pensaba hasta que se regañó mentalmente_.- espera concéntrate Maru, no caigas en su juego mantente firme!... haz que se satisfaga, para así acabar luego con todo esto, quizás se nota que no lo disfruto, se aburra de esto.- _pensaba_

La perceptiva mayor se percató de la posible disputa mental que estaba teniendo su preciada presa, por lo que aumento la calidad y delicadeza de su masaje, haciendo que la pequeña se relajará y dejará aquella tensión acumulada.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Hanamaru-chan? .- _dijo en un tono un tanto juguetón._

 _La pequeña Kunikida detestaba aquella influencia que tenía Dia sobre ella, un tanto relajada, contesto_.- No me llame así, de acuerdo ¿Kurosawa-senpai?

 _Ante la respuesta de la pequeña sonrió_.- No tiene por qué ser tan formal Hanamaru-san, llámame por mi nombre…- _le susurro_.- Déjate llevar.

Dejo la labor que realizaba en los hombros de la contraria, para aventurarse en masajear los pechos de la castaña quien al sentir el hábil contacto de su senpai comenzó a tener varias sensaciones, unas increíbles sensaciones que le llevaron a olvidarse de su mal humor.

-oh por kami-sama que técnica-zura, debes resistir Maru.- _se decía a si misma_.- resiste, se fuerte.

-Vaya, tus pechos son grandes Kunikida-san, sobre todo suaves, apetecibles _.- le susurro con una voz un tanto serena_.- relájate…

La pelinegra bajo la velocidad del masaje aumentando las sensaciones en el cuerpo de la menor, fue bajando aún más sus manos, dando comienzo a un masaje desde abajo, como si estuviera comprobando que la mercancía es de buena calidad.

 _La respiración de la ojidorada comenzó a cambiar pasando de una agitada a una más pesada y profunda, delatándola_.- sabe lo que hace, detesto que mi cuerpo me delaté.- _pensaba_

-Sé que le gusta, Hanamaru-san, no puede mentirme.- _le volvía a susurrar con una voz un tanto sexy_.- su cuerpo la delata, solo relájese

Libero una de sus manos que estaban ocupándose de mis senos para sujetar mi barbilla, haciéndome levantar la vista y posarla hacía el cielo, para unos segundos después….

-Mm….ahh…- _Sus labios, ella me estaba besando el cuello_.- dios sus labios son tan suaves, tan finos, increíbles-zura!.- _pensé, luego de ello pude sentir como su respiración se profundizaba, acaso ella estaba olfateándome?_

 _La ojiverde separo sus finos labios del blanco cuello de la castaña para hablar.-_ Hueles muy bien Kunikida-san, tu aroma es tan delicioso…además ¿qué es ese olor?.- _decía calmadamente_.- oh imagine para quien eran esos panes que hizo anoche Ruby, es todo un amor al parecer~

-No menciones a Ruby-chan! por favor.- _le decía en un tono suplicante_.- no es suficiente con esto? no es necesario que mencione a mi preciosa novia, ella en el almuerzo me ofreció aquellos panecillos, se vía tan feliz viéndome comerlos.- _sonrió melancólicamente_.- no sé qué forma agradecérselo, ella en verdad se preocupa mucho por mí.

 _Unas lastimosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica de primero, al recordar aquella escena con su amada novia_.- Ruby-chan, lo siento…. Pero esto lo hago por ti…

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el suave tacto realizado por la mayor, quien comenzó a lamer el blanco y terso cuello de la castaña, quien dejo a su mente jugar con ella imaginando que era su amada pelirroja quien realizaba estas acciones, disminuyendo así su dolor

-Desearía que fuera Ruby-chan…y no su hermana-zura, qué hice para que me castigue de esta forma…- _pensaba la amante de los libros_.- por qué simplemente no podemos tener una vida tranquilas las dos, cumplir ese sueño sin necesidad de tener que venderme a su odiosa hermana de esta forma…ah… la vida es tan cruel… jamás lo olvidaré…

Empezó a sentir como la pelinegra le succionaba su blanquizca piel, sabía que estaba realizando Dia en su cuello, comprendió que tenía planeado hacer.

-Dia-san, por favor, no lo haga-zura.- _dijo con una voz entrecortada._

 _Sintió la boca de la mayor separarse de su cuello, quien le hablo_.- debe ofrecer algo a cambio Kunikida-san, si quieres que me detenga o quizás otro lugar para hacerlo…

-Eres mala Dia-san…- _apenas podía articular palabras_

-Estoy esperando Hanamaru-san.- _declaraba la mayor_.

-Está bien, dame unos segundos, si-zura?.-

Alejaba sus manos de mí, para ver que podía ofrecer, que lugar ella podría marcarme como suya, me dispuse a quitar mi suéter, me sentía desnuda, sin aquella vestimenta tan característica mía, aunque más me sentía sucia por esta situación. Seguí con el resto de mi uniforme, lo removí junto con mi listón amarillo, los cuales deje sobre la mesa del consejo, quedando solo en brasier siendo observada por mi depredadora quien no apartaba su mirada de mi piel expuesta, sentía como me miraba con lujuria, con deseo.

-Espera Kunikida-san.- _demando la mayor_.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, creí que por fin ella había reaccionado, poniéndole fin a esto que estaba mal, sin llegar más lejos, claro, por unos segundo tuve esa pequeña esperanza, que vino con la realidad, esto no acabaría tan fácilmente.

-Déjame verte.- _dijo con una voz más profunda_

Ahí es cuando pude percibirlo, ella me estaba devorando con su lujuriosa mirada, pude sentir como giro la silla donde me encontraba sentada, quedando frente a ella para encararla, ahí fue cuando vi esos ojos, por unos instantes juré ver a mi amada Ruby, pero no…era su hermana, Dia, otra vez mi cabeza estaba generándome unas extrañas ilusiones, haciéndome ver a la mujer que amo a través de su hermana mayor.

Mantuve el silencio dejando que me contemplara tanto como ella quisiera, para mi suerte mis pechos estaban cubiertos por mi brasier, temiendo que quizás esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo de esta manera, quedaría aún más expuesta a esta ferviente depredadora.

-Levanta un poco los brazos.- _dijo en un tono demandante haciéndome obedecerla sin dudarlo._

Sus traviesas manos fueron directo a la parte posterior de mi brasier, para luego liberarme de aquella prenda que termino siento lanzada al costado de nosotras.

Su fogosa mirada no se apartaba de mi cuerpo, estoy consciente que estaba mirando mis senos, sé que tienen un buen tamaño, después de todo estoy satisfecha con mi cuerpo, pero en estos momentos no me gustaría que fueran de esta proporción.

-Muy bien Hanamaru-san, ¿qué es lo que ofreces a cambio de no marcarte el cuello?.- _pregunto sonriendo lascivamente, algo que me hizo sonrojar._

-Pu-Puedes marcar…mi-mis pechos, pero….- _hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de tomar valor_.- pero asegúrese de ser un lugar poco visible-zura, no quiero que Ruby-chan lo vea…

Pude ver como levanto una de sus cejas, comenzó a acercárseme, apretó mis mejillas con su mano, exponiendo mis labios ante ella, dejándome sin escapatoria.

\- Deberías relajarte un poco Hanamaru-san, sino será más difícil.- _dijo calmadamente._

No podía apartar mi vista de esos ojos, odiaba esa sensación de paz en sus palabras, aunque me tiene en esta situación, sabe cómo tranquilizarme, algo que duro solo unos segundos, en los cuales ella capturo mis labios, su experimentada lengua tuvo fácil acceso a mi boca por la posición en que nos encontrábamos, conquistó como quiso el interior de mi boca, deje que hiciera lo que deseaba, ya no me importaba nada solo sí así ella quedaría satisfecha, quizás con esto me deje en paz, a mí y a Ruby-chan, claro.

Para mi desgracia se quedó sin aire separándose tortuosamente de sus labios, los cuales estaban conectados con los de ella por medio de un fino puente de saliva, el cual fue irrumpido por ella, quien lo llevo a su boca lamiendo de paso aquel dedo, dándome una escena un tanto erótica que me genero unos extraños escalofríos.

 _Sonrió de una manera un tanto sexy_.- Bien, es hora de marcarte pequeña.- _dijo aquello más para ella misma que para mí_

De nueva cuento volvió a masajear mis pechos desnudos, para mi mala suerte la sensación que me proporcionaba era mucho más placentera, mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento comenzó a delatarme, mi excitación se estaba volviendo realmente evidente.

-Vaya Kunikida, tus pezones son más grandes y suaves de lo que imagine.- _dijo con voz ronca_.- apetecibles…

-Mmhhhg….ah..ah…-

En ese momento mi mente había quedado en blanco, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en no gemir, no quería darle en el gusto con ello, no, no iba a darle ese placer.

Ah, su lengua se sentía tan genial, increíblemente bien, si seguía lamiendo de esa manera no podría ocultarlo más, en si mi cuerpo me estaba delatando muchísimo.

-Que grandes, sensibles y duros, se han vueltos tus pezones Hanamaru-san, vaya tan buena soy en esto.- _dijo en un tono burlesco, un tanto egocéntrico_

-Ahh…mmm…ahhh…so-solo apresu…apresurate.- _demandaba una excitaba castaña_.

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo Hanamaru-san.- _hablaba la pelinegra entre los pechos de la menor._ \- mmm…¿dónde sería un buen lugar? Mmm… por qué no los dos?

-Ora?.- _se quedó en blanco por un segundo_.- ella acaba de decir los dos?.- _pensaba._ \- Qué?! No espera, eso no parte del mmm…aghhh!

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ni cómo, no sabía nada, Dia-senpai me estaba otorgando unas sensaciones increíbles, había leído algo acerca del orgasmo de pezón pero no creí que pudiera llegar a ello….Dia-san realmente tiene talento en esto, es experta, una maestra sin duda.

-Resiste Maru, por favor resiste.- _me animaba a mí misma._

Pude percibir que entre más luchaba más aumenta su intensidad con su lengua en aquellas zonas sensibles de mi parte superior, masajeando de paso el seno que estaba libre con fuerza, con cada toque, roce y lamida me hacía arquear más la espalda por el placer que me estaba otorgando mi experta depredadora. Luego de unos minutos, ella dejo libre mi aureola, que había quedado con su saliva y marcas de sus dientes.

-¿Te gusto Kunikida-san?.- _pregunto un tanto satisfecha, me estaba observando, como trataba de regular mi agitada respiración, aun resistiéndome aquel placer_.

-Aun luchas….qué más da, solo estás demorando lo inevitable.- _me sonrió lascivamente_.- después de esto, definitivamente vas a gritar.

Sin previo aviso metió su mano bajo mi falda, palpando mi zona intimida sobre la tela, su experta mano estaba amenazándola.

-¿Qué tenemos acá? parece una cascada, y eso que aún no llego a esta parte.- _dijo con una voz sexy._ \- resiste todo lo que quieras, pero cuando llegue acá _.- apretó sobre la tela_.- terminaras por gritar mi nombre

La castaña abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y aterrada por las palabras dichas por la mayor, comenzando a temblar pensando en lo que se le avecinaba

De nueva cuenta la pelinegra siguió su labor con el otro pecho de su presa, siendo más amable acariciando lenta y tortuosamente, logrando así tranquilizar a su pequeña amante, aquel ritmo más lento provoco sensaciones más intensas en la sensible chica.

Succionaba aquella zona sensible sin usar sus dientes, tiraba, jugaba y besaba aquel delicado botón, la castaña pudo notar como la mayor se divertía haciendo aquello, hasta que por fin uso sus dientes capturando el saliente de la chica.

-Ah…ah…mmm….ahhhhh~ .- _gemía la menor con una respiración agitada y pesada_.- ya para, por favor, acaba…quiero irme a casa.

Dia miro a la novia de su hermana con ojos de pocos amigos, mientras continuaba castigando a la pequeña, seguía su arduo trabajo con aquel punto sensible, soltándolo de improvisto para observar las marcas que había dejado.

-Dónde habrá aprendido todo esto-zura, no se nota que no es para nada una novata _.- pensaba la ojidorada_

-Hanamaru-san debería verse en el espejo, se ven tan sexy de esta manera.- _dijo aquello con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha._

 _-_ Callase _.- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, estaba cabreada._

Comencé a limpiar el sudor que tenía en la frente, acomodándome mi cabello, para luego remover la saliva que estaba en mis senos, vaya sí que me dejo hecha un desastre, fije mi vista en mi depredadora quien tenía saliva en la comisura boca.

-Eres muy hermosa Hanamaru-san, no me cansare de decirlo.- _decía como hipnotizada la mayor._

 _-_ Ora..no diga eso, ya está satisfecha, ahora déjame ir _.- respondía molesta._

 _La chica de listón verde me silencio colocando unos de sus dedos en mis labios.-_ eso solo fue el calentamiento, Hanamaru-san

-Eh? No, ya basta, por favor…. Ya fue suficiente-zura!, déjeme ir _.- intentaba convencerla la menor_.

-Recuerda que tenemos un trato.- _demando en un tono molesto.-_ harías lo que sea, recuerdas?

 _Mordí mis labios en señal de frustración_.-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?.- _dije con una voz un tanto quebrada_

-Ya es hora de dejar de jugar, kunikida-san.- _comentaba como si nada_.- Es hora de ir por el platillo principal.- _dicho eso volvió a capturar mis labios, haciéndolo con mucha calma y ternura, mientras acariciaba gentilmente mi cabello, provocando que mi mente se nublara por completo, cuando ella me besa de esa manera no sé cómo explicar lo que me provoca, es algo alucinante, casi embriagante, increíble, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, cuando se separó de mis labios fue cuando me di cuenta de la noción del tiempo, baje mi vista hacia mis piernas, encontrándome con una sorpresa._

-Eh? Cuándo me quitaste mis medias y falda-zura?.- _preguntaba un tanto desorientada_.

-Pensé que se había quedado dormida con ese beso, no te preocupes.- _le sonreía_.- no planeaba hacer nada hasta que despertara, solo aproveche para ponerla más cómoda, si lo hacía mientras estabas consciente se volvería un tanto difícil.

 _Sentí la yema de sus dedos acariciando mis piernas.-_ Que suaves son sus piernas.- _comenzó a subir desde mi rodilla deteniéndose muy cerca de mi zona intima_

 _-_ Es hora de empezar, kunikida-san _.- susurro con una voz ronca, para luego arrodillarse frente a mí._

 _Poso sus manos sobre mis rodillas, ejerciendo una fuerza al separar mis piernas, dejándome totalmente expuesta y vulnerable ante ella._

 _-_ Mm…se ve mucho mejor de lo que imaginé _.- respondía la mayor.-_ debo admirar tu resistencia, Hanamaru-san, pensé que era una frígida insensible pero está bastante mojada, cuando esto acabe deberé limpiar todo el desastre que haremos.

 _Se levantó para susurrarme_.- No importa cuánto te resistas, te hare gritar de placer, me escuchaste, preciosa?.- _y con ello metió su lengua mientras masajeaba mi zona intima sobre mis pantis, tranquilamente._

-Mmmmhmmm….mmmmhmm…. _\- gemía_

-¿Te gusta, no?.- _decía muy sexy._

 _-_ Mmhmm..nn…aahh…ahh…ah _.- intentaba contener sus gemidos pero le era imposible._

 _-_ Vamos, déjalo salir _.- argumentaba la mayor.-_ sé que quieres

 _-Aaah….mmm…arrg.-_

 _-_ Estás en tu limite, solo disfrútalo~ .- _decía un tanto satisfecha_

 _-_ N-no, no me escucharás gemir más….- _susurre aquello más para mí misma que para mi sexy captora._

La ojiverde se alejó de su jadeante presa, removiendo su mano de las bragas de la chica. Acerco dicha mano a su nariz para apreciar el delicioso aroma desprendido por su rebelde amante, para finalmente lamerlo degustando aquel precioso néctar que brotaba de la menor.

Quede pasmada ante aquella escena, mi temperatura comenzó aumentar, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza ante aquella excitante imagen, la cual me recordó aquel doujin que leí en la biblioteca, claro, ahora todo concuerda, ella está haciéndome todo lo que aparece en aquel libro erótico.

-Era…era tuyo-zura _.- dije sin pensarlo_

 _Ella me otorgo una mirada confusa.-_ ¿mío?, ¿qué cosa?

 _-_ Chika-san y las demás llevaron varios libros que estaban en su sala del club _.- le comente.- y_ dentro de aquellos libros, había un doujin yuri…

 _-_ Espera qué?.- _mantenía aquella mirada confusa.-_ de qué me hablas?

 _-_ Era tuyo ese doujin no, senpai?.- _sin más se lo dije_

 _Se notaba que estaba pensando, hasta que por fin dijo algo.-_ Oh con que ahí fue donde lo perdí, bueno da igual, si ya leíste, eso significa que… Ya sabes que es lo que sigue, no es así?

Empecé a sudar frio, algo que lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo, nuevamente comencé a temblar, sé a qué se refiere, debo salir de aquí, sino de verdad cumplirá con su palabra de hacerme gritar _.- pensaba la joven de ojos dorados._

Sin más trate de levantarme, no me importaba salir sin mis prendas, y mis pechos expuestos, debía escapar de algún modo, si me quedaba acá, ella me tendría a su merced _._

 _-¿_ A dónde crees que vas, Hanamaru-san?.- _sentía como me atrapaba con sus fuertes brazos._

La había visto entrenar antes en su casa, kendo u otros artes tradicionales, por lo que no me sorprendido mucho que ella me capturara, me sentará e inmovilizándome inmediatamente _,_ estoy segura que no quiere que su presa se le escape tan fácilmente.

Pude notar como de unos de los cajones de su escritorio sacaba una cinta adhesiva, intente con todas mis fuerzas resistirme pero me fue imposible, todo ese placer que me dio con anterioridad me tenía un tanto exhausta, sin ningún problema ella ato mis brazos a los reposabrazos de su silla, dejándome en su poder, pude ver los ojos de aquella chica brillar ante la escena.

Nuevamente intente forcejear pero era inútil había utilizado una buena cantidad de cinta además de ser una resistente, patalee con todas mis fuerzas sin lograr nada, con solo un brazo ella logro sujetarme ambas piernas, despojándome de mis bragas.

La hora había llegado, kami-sama si estás ahí, por favor, dame de tu fuerza-zura…. Ruby-chan, perdóname, te amo…. Por favor perdóname…- _pensaba la castaña totalmente resignada a lo que vendría._

La Kurosawa mayor volvió a besarla, tranquilizándola de paso, era muy buena con lo que hacía, sabía cómo generar diversas sensaciones en la menor pero también sabía cómo controlarlas, sin duda la pelinegra era toda una cazadora experta. Con aquel beso intentaba apaciguar las fuerzas de la más baja, era un beso bastante intenso, solo se separó de su ansiada presa cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba.

La ojidorada jadeaba casi sin aire ante aquel beso, su senpai tenía mejor resistencia, con ello debilitaba considerablemente las fuerzas de su objetivo, quien intentaba recuperar apenas el aliento.

Bajo nuevamente hasta las rodillas de la menor, abriéndolas sin dificultad, hasta que hizo un último contacto visual con su presa antes de realizar su plan.

-Eres MIA Kunikida-san, jamás podrás escapar de mi.- _al terminar aquella frase, llevo su cara a aquella zona preciada, a la intimidad de la castaña._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Continuará…._**

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad Notes:**

 **Hola~ gracias a quienes han leído este fic, le han dado fav, follows y reviews! Muchas Gracias!**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, deducción sobre qué va a suceder en la segunda parte del encuentro zukulentho comentenlo, queremos saber sus que creen~ !**

 **Respondiendo Review's:**

 **·** **Panda-chan: ** El ntr yuri es muy raro sobretodo en el fandom de LL pues no mucha gente puede aguantar ver a sus otp's lastimando a la otra y ooohhh créeme hanamaru caerá muy bajo y ruby no sabe lo que le espera a ella. Dia no odia a ruby ama a su hermanita con todo su corazón y solo quiere su felicidad pero con estas cosas se duda de sus intenciones pero habrá que esperar a ver que sucede~

· **Caher1998:** Dia es un encanto en todas sus actitudes tanto seria como en idol berserk dork y sus razones hasta ahora son un misterio es decir por algo esta pasando esto y definitivamente dia es taaaan sexy

 **·** **Alenon: ** Que esperabas de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil nadie se resiste a ella y hanamaru esta a punto de descubrirlo y lo siento lo que pasa en los estudios little demon no salen de aquí para nada ni nadie debemos proteger nuestra cámara de los secretos~

· **Uchicchi:** Y a quien no le gustaría ser dominado por dia-sama?! que bueno que te haya gustado el fic nos esforzaremos para mejorarlo cada vez más~

· **Guest 1:** La pobre hanamaru esta confundida pues de la noche a la mañana paso de ser una chica normal de instituto a ser juguete personal de dia-sama y hanamaru definitivamente caerá en la tentación gracias a su senpai Los motivos de dia son un misterios hasta el momento pues ella prácticamente es perfecta en todos los ámbitos su hermanita jamas tendría oportunidad contra ella y quien sabe quizás dia tenga sus motivos para haber escogido a la novia "campesina" de su hermana quien sabe solo el tiempo lo dirá gracias por tus comentarios.

· **Guest 2 :** Dia comerá mucho zura en los siguientes capítulos gracias por tus comentarios~

 **Sus comentarios le dan vida a esta pobre alma en pena que tiene tiempo libre en estos días~ de parte de todo el equipo _little demon squad_ se los agradecemos mucho! por favor sigan con nosotros en este viaje.**

 **Ha sido la bella, la graciosa y celosa Riko-kium~ Deben leer fics marca little demon~ Si no apoyan los fics marca little demon serán maldecidos con fics nicomaki clitches para toda la vida~** jaja _**Make fanfiction great again!**_ **jajajaja les deseo buenas noches~!**

 **Si existe algún error ortográfico recuerden que somos humanos "chuunis" y cometemos errores!**

 **nos leemos pronto~ bye~**


	4. Confesiones y un día para no olvidar

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas un tanto fuertes, así que se pide _discreción_ al lector, ya que aun no hemos cambiado la "clasificación" del fic~**

 **Disfrute su lectura _little demons_ ~ no olvide dejar su opinión~**

* * *

 **-** "Siento que al haberte conocido he cambiado...". _-_ **Nawatobi, Koizumi Hanayo,** **μ's**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Hanamaru-chan se veía un poco estresada en la mañana….Sé que no es alérgica al polvo, no quería incomodarla con más preguntas por eso lo deje pasar, quizás si se deba ser al polvo, ella ha estado ayudando gran parte de la semana en la biblioteca.- _pensaba la pequeña pelirroja_

 _Llego a la parada del autobús, se quedó esperando a que este llegará, continuando así con su monologo_.- Antes de conocer a Hanamaru-chan, me era muy difícil salir sola, el estar rodeado de mucha gente o que ellos estén demasiado cerca de mí, me causaba pánico, por ello pasé casi toda mi vida sola, mi androfobia me limitaba demasiado…. apenas era capaz de tener una conversación decente con mi padre, aunque él al igual que mamá y onee-chan fueron muy pacientes y cariñosos conmigo. Podría decir que onee-chan fue mi mejor amiga, durante gran parte de mi vida, incluso Kanan-san y Mari-san también me ayudaron bastante con mi problema, las consideraba casi como hermanas, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas…

El autobús llego, ella se subió, pago su pasaje saludando cordialmente al conductor, luego se adentró buscando un lugar para sentarse, opto por un lugar junto a la ventana para observar el paisaje, ya que el viaje sería un tanto largo. Saco su celular, posteriormente se colocó sus audífonos para disfrutar de su música favorita en modo aleatorio

\- Que linda canción…- _susurro_.- esta canción me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Hanamaru-chan, me trae gratos recuerdos….- _sonrió mientras miraba el paisaje_.- A veces me pongo a pensar como habría sido mi vida sin mí Hanamaru-chan….

Cuando entre a secundaria pasaba mucho tiempo con onee-chan, me era bastante difícil socializar, aunque no me fue tan mal, debo admitir era muy solitario a la hora del almuerzo, inclusive al salir de clases, la gente había tratado de iniciar amistad conmigo pero terminaba gritando de terror, ya que me asustaba ante aquella cercanía, en varias ocasiones llamaban a mis padres por mi mis ataques de pánico, ya que se salían de control y no podía parar de llorar.

 _Sople los mechones de mi flequillo los cuales se levantaron_.- nunca me gusto esto.- _pensó_

En verdad quería hacer amigos, poder hablar con la gente y tener aventuras, conversas de diversas cosas de interés, de idols, entre otros.

-Ah… esta canción es linda.- _volvió a fijar la vista en el paisaje mientras seguía recordando._

En mi segundo año de secundaria fue más difícil, dia se había graduado de secundaria, yéndose a Uranohoshi , eso me dio bastante terror porque significaría que iba a estar sola, algo que me daba tristeza, el no tener a una amiga o alguien pero en verdad lo intentaba, sin embargo mi timidez era mucho más fuerte hasta el punto en el que me rendí. Me odiaba por ser tan cobarde, al punto que termine aislándome de todos, por lo general me sentaba hasta el final del salón, sé que todos estaban enterados de mi problema, así que me evitaban con tal de no escucharme gritar o verme asustada, eso era muy humillante, lo detestaba….

Lo que más me dolía era mi soledad, sin duda. Día y noche yo estaba sola, tenía a onee-chan, sí pero es mi hermana, y a pesar de todo estaremos juntas por esta misma razón, al cabo de unos meses después de entrar a preparatoria algo cambio en ella, ya no era la misma.

-Uh, una canción triste, ahora? Es raro _….- pensó mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono, suspiro y volvió a sus pensamientos._

Onee-chan antesestaba llena de energía y positivismo, había escuchado un poco sobre que Uranohoshi estaba en problemas, y era probable que fuera a cerrar dentro de unos años, por todo esto si no conseguían más alumnas, así que ella sugirió iniciar un grupo de school idols, sí, como μ's lo hiso. A ella y a kanan-san les encantó la idea, inclusive mari-san se les unió, esto me hacía mucha ilusión, poder ver a mi querida hermana como una school idol, bailando y usando atuendos hermosos, cantando para llevar alegría y felicidad a los fans con su música, en verdad deseaba que ellas triunfaran, sinceramante quería que siguieran los pasos de μ's.

Dia sería cómo Eli-sama, pues era presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi, además es linda y carismática….bueno nosotras jugábamos mucho a cantar las canciones de μ's, incluso hacíamos nuestros propios cosplays, realmente la pasábamos tan bien en nuestros momentos juntas pero después… ella cambio, estaba amargada, enojada y sobretodo muy triste, noté como el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, su energía e inclusive su cariño hacia a mi había cambiado, bueno hasta hace poco, nuevamente ella cambio, no como antes pero al menos ya no me gritaba, ni me prohibía ver revistas sobre idols.

Todo se había vuelto complicado, y con lo de Dia era mucho peor, me ponía triste verla así, ya ni jugaba conmigo, me hacía sentir muy sola. Solo tenía a mis idols para no estar deprimida, leía sobre ellas y escuchaba su música.

Durante el receso descubrí que la biblioteca pasaba casi vacía, ahí era seguro que podría leer tranquilamente, sin ruido, ni gente que me viera raro por estar tan enfocada en idols, aunque era lo único que tenía y pensaba que quizás toda mi vida sería así.

-Simplemente estar sola….- _había escapado de sus labios mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos._

Una vida sola, sin amigos, sin duda era algo que me hacía llorar, me producía un miedo terrible, el hecho de estar sola me aterraba, pensar en una vida así, sin amigos, sin onee-chan, y lo peor….sin una oportunidad para amar….

"No quiero"…"no quiero estar sola toda mi vida" eran pensamientos que tenía en esos momentos. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, durante el transcurso de esta no había podido hacer ningún amigo, o eso creía, quizás algo me sacaría de aquel triste abismo, más bien dicho alguien.

Dentro de mi patética escena, mi monologo, escuche como alguien había entrado a aquella biblioteca, me asome lentamente esperando que ese visitante no se percatara de mi presencia, y ahí fue cuando la vi, fue como si kami-sama hubiera escuchado mis lamentos y me había mandado un ángel para hacerme compañía.

Es chica era muy linda, era distinta comparada a las demás personas que con solo verles me sentía intimidada pero ella…. Ella me provocaba un mar de tranquilidad, me otorgaba una paz, una seguridad sin saber el porqué, algo totalmente extraño

Vi cómo se sentó en el escritorio, comenzando así a leer un libro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola, ella jamás se percató de mi presencia, desde ese momento algo nació en mí, quería hablarle, quería acercarme a ella.

-Si el reproductor, continua así me hará llorar, aunque esta canción es muy linda.- _pensaba la pelirroja, continuo recordando._

Sonará un poco mal pero la observaba a diario, de verdad quería hablar con ella, acercarme e intentar al menos saludarla al llegar a la biblioteca, pero simplemente no podía, mi timidez me ganaba, estuve a punto de rendirme.

Un día mientras leía me descuide, no me escondí bien, cuando me di cuenta de ello, la vi, ella me estaba observando, esa fue la primera vez que la vi a los ojos, esos bellos ojos amarillos dorados como la miel, ese cabello castaño tan largo y suave, sus finas facciones en un rostro delgado, unas mejillas rosadas y sin imperfecciones, esos finos labios. Ella en verdad era muy hermosa, no había podido contemplarla bien, ya que nunca la vi de frente, y ahora la tenía a viéndome, de inmediato me asuste y cubrí mi cara con la revista, estaba tan asustada, sé que ella me quedo viendo atenta, esperando que hiciera algo, en ese momento vinieron a mi mente aquellos tristes y horrible pensamientos.

No deje que estos pensamientos me dominaran, no dejaré que ellos tomen control sobre mí, sin duda eso fue una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho en mi vida.

Volví a verla, notando como ella me sonreía, aquella acción me alegro muchísimo, solo eso fue suficiente para saberlo…me había enamorado, le sonreí de vuelta, estoy segura que en ese momento, todo cambio.

Ella sabía de mí, le causaba curiosidad el hecho de que alguien como yo no tenía amigos, me daba pena contestarle aquello, aunque ella me hacía sentir mucha confianza, entonces le comenté sobre mis problemas sociales y ella jamás se mostró incomoda o hostil ante ello, ella me escuchaba, era comprensible conmigo, siempre lo fue y también bastante amable, así fue como nos volvimos amigas.

Al tiempo pude descubrir que yo no era la única que tenía problemas para sociabilizar, ella tampoco no se hallaba cómoda con los demás, me comentó tuvo una amiga antes en pre-escolar, sin embargo no volvió a saber de ella, también me dijo que solo se encontraba cómoda en el mundo de los libros, en pocas palabras éramos unas raras pero al menos nos teníamos la una a la otra y con eso nos bastaba.

Poco a poco nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, en muy poco nos volvimos inseparables, probamos cosas nuevas juntas, por ejemplo Hanamaru-chan no está muy familiarizada con la tecnología, recuerdo cuando fuimos a un centro comercial en Numazu, y en los baños Hanamaru-chan vio una secadora de manos, ella nunca había visto una, jejeje estaba maravillada por ello y no paraba de decir: "Mirai zura, Ruby-chan, mirai zura~"

Estoy segura que cualquiera se habría burlado de ella pero yo encontraba eso extremadamente adorable, cada día que pasaba con ella me hacía sentir más amor por ella.

¿Cómo es que sé de amor? Puede que se pregunten en eso, la verdad he escuchado mucha música sobre amor, son mis favoritas, una canción en particular hizo que me interesara mucho el amor, aunque ahora que conocí a Hanamaru-chan, sé lo que es, existe otra canción que me hace identificarme completamente con la chica que la interpreta, haciéndome pensar: "así que ella se sentía así también…" tuve la suerte de que Hanamaru-chan haya aparecido en mi vida, gracias a esas canciones sé lo que es amor.

Me quite los audífonos, cuando el autobús llego al centro, me baje del autobús, y camine hacía mi destino, sin duda fue un largo viaje, aunque no tardare mucho en recoger el encargo de onee-chan.

Hacía un buen clima, era bastante agradable, había gente moviéndose de un lado hacía el otro, típico de una ciudad a estas horas, no? Sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saque de mi bolso, viendo que había recibido un mensaje de You-san.

.

 **De You-san** :

 **Ruby-chan, estas aquí en Numazu, verdad? Te estoy viendo ahora mismo pero no quise acercarme sorpresivamente para no asustarte, estoy aquí a la derecha viéndote~**

 _._

 _Voltee hacía mi derecha para buscarla, y efectivamente ahí estaba mi senpai You-san saludándome con su característico saludo_.- You-chan!.- _la salude acercándome a ella_

-Ruby-chan, ¿cómo estás?.- _dijo mirándome curiosa_.-pensé que estarías en casa, se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh si…bueno Dia-nee-chan me pidió de favor, si podía ir a traerle un paquete a la oficina de correos.- _le conteste sonriendo.-_ Ella estaríamuy ocupada hoy, así que no podría ir por él, este tiene que ser recogido por alguien en la oficina de correos.- _le explicaba a su senpai._

 _-_ Un paquete, para tu hermana, Dia-san?.- _dijo aquello con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, pude notar como su actitud cambio al escuchar el nombre de onee-chan_

-Si.-

-Mmm…Ruby-chan, ¿quieres qué te acompañe? tengo la tarde libre.- _dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa._

-Claro, me agradaría mucho You-chan.- _dijo emocionada_.-podríamos ir a comprar un helado, de paso.

-Seguro, conozco un buen lugar Ruby-chan.- _comento la peligris_.

Fuimos charlando de varias cosas relacionadas nuestro grupo aqours mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina, íbamos tan absortas en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a la oficina de correos. Entre y pregunte sobre el paquete de Dia-nee, por supuesto tuve que confirmar que era su hermana y venía a recoger su encargo, la verdad no tuve ningún inconveniente para que me entregaran una caja de tamaño menor al medio.

 _Me acerque donde estaba esperándome mi senpai_.- Tengo el paquete You-chan.- _dijo dándole una gran sonrisa_

-Bien, Ruby-chan vamos ahora por ese helado.- _lo sonrió de vuelta_.- aun tenemos tiempo de sobra

-Claro que si You-chan.- _asintió la Kurosawa menor_

Caminaron hasta la heladería, luego de ya haber comprado sus helados fueron a sentarse a un lugar más tranquilo en el cuál pudieron seguir con su conversación.

-Esta delicioso You-chan _.- dijo degustando felizmente su helado._

-Te dije que aquí daban buenos helados Ruby-chan, que bueno que te gusto.- _sonreía la mayor, debatiéndose si preguntarle o no a la menor algo que hace bastante le generaba dudas.-_ Y dime Ruby-chan _.- la nombrada volteo a verla a su querida senpai_ .- ¿Cómo es tu amistad con Hanamaru-chan?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga.- _le respondió con una sincera y confiada sonrisa._

-Si eso lo he notado, pero…- _respondió un tanto curiosa_.- Bueno la verdad es que cuando las veo siento que hay…. Ah mejor olvídalo, son tonterías mías.- _sonrió forzosamente_

-No, You-chan, puedes preguntarlo, no me enojare por ello, descuida.- _le decía inocentemente la pelirroja._

-Mmm… bueno es que… cuando las veo a ustedes… juntas me da la sensación de que hay algo más que amistad.- _dijo un tanto apenada._

-¡¿Eehh?!.- _de la impresión la chica de ojos aqua dejo caer su helado._

-Oh Ruby-chan, lo siento.- _respondió alarmada_.- olvida lo que dije, déjame comprarte otro helado.- _se apresuró en decir._

 _La más bajita sé quedo mirando hacía el suelo, meditando las palabras de la chica de segundo para responderle de manera triste_.- You-san…¿en verdad somos tan obvias?

-Ah…¿Qué?.- _la miró confusa_.

-You-san…. por favor no digas nada, si alguien en el instituto se entera o mis padres se enteran, se enojaran mucho… y podrían intentar alejarnos y…y…y.- _su comenzó a quebrarse, dando paso a una sinceras lagrimas que bajaban por sus tersas mejillas. –_ no quiero que me alejen de ella, es todo para mi You-chan, por favor… haré lo que sea pero no le digas a nadie.- _dicho esto comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo proporcionado por la peligris quien logró tranquilizar a la menor, miró a la chica quien tenía lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos._

-No te preocupes Ruby-chan, jamás sabrán nada de mí, lo prometo, es más te ayudare a mantenerlo en secreto.- _dijo de manera maternal_

\- ¿enserio, You-chan?.- _dijo secándose sus lágrimas_.

-Sí, Ruby-chan cuando las veía juntas, me veía así con Chika-chan.- _contesto melancólica_.

 _La pequeña un poco más tranquila miraba atentamente a la mayor_.- ¿Chika-san?

 _La mayor asintió para comenzar a comentarle a su kouhai._ \- Hubo un tiempo donde yo descubrí que me gustaba Chika-chan, a pesar de que somos amigas desde la infancia, hemos compartido todo, y sabemos todo la una de la otra, bueno… excepto ella, hay una cosa que desconoce.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- _pregunto la menor._

 _You miró al suelo, y con una voz triste y una sonrisa amarga respondió_.- Chika-chan consiguió un novio…

-¿un novio?.- _pregunto un poco más curiosa la Kurosawa._

-Sí, se llama Takeda-kun, es buen chico, atractivo y energético, tal como es Chika-chan, quizás por eso se llevaron tan bien…ella me conto todo.- _su ojos comenzaron a volverse sombríos_.- como tuvieron su primer beso, como fue feliz por ello, yo estaba contenta por Chika-chan pero a la vez estaba sufriendo al ver como suspiraba por él, je…- _sonrió melancólicamente_.- hablaba maravillas de él, no voy a negar de que es un buen tipo, siempre la cuido, hasta hoy ellos mantienen contacto solo que lo hacen por internet, él tuvo que ir a estudiar a Europa, ya que a su padre le ofrecieron un trabajo allá y tuvieron que mudarse… yo la acompañe a despedirse de él al aeropuerto.- _suspiró_.-al verlos tratarse con todo ese cariño y ternura supe que lo sentían era amor puro, como el que yo sentía por ella, sólo que nunca sería correspondido.

 _La pequeña miraba de manera muy triste a su senpai_.- Lamento eso You-chan…pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo todo eso?

-Lo siento Ruby-chan bueno….- _decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_.- es que…es que yo quería preguntarte….- _tomo aliento_.- ¿Qué se siente que tu amor sea correspondido?, ¿qué se siente que esa persona te sonría, piense en ti, que haría todo por ti, al igual que tú por ella, tenerla en tus brazos, y escucharle decir "te amo"? solo tengo curiosidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amas _.- volvió a secar sus mejillas que estaban bañadas por sus lágrimas._

-You-chan….quieres que te diga la verdad, no es así?.- _le dijo mirándola con compasión_

-Si, por favor es que… es que ahh, me veo patética preguntado esto pero necesito saberlo, por favor dime Ruby-chan.-

 _La pequeña abrazo a la ojiazul.-_ Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo You-chan, nada puede compararse a eso…..- _dijo sinceramente._

 _La peligris volvió a llorar pero esta vez en su rostro no tenía esa mirada de tristeza, sino una de satisfacción, su curiosidad había sido saciada.-_ Gracias Ruby-chan, perdón por hacerte pasar esto pero de verdad te lo agradezco.

 _Le sonrió_.- No te preocupes You-chan, eres mi amiga, siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites, no lo dudes.

-Gracias Ruby-chan.- _noto que se estaba haciendo tarde para la pequeña asustadiza_.- ya se está haciendo tarde Ruby-chan, ¿si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa? Digo para que no llegues sola.

-N-No quiero serte una molestia You-chan.- _comento apenada_.

-No, no lo es Ruby-chan, me has ayudado mucho el día de hoy, deja que te ayude un poco, si?.- _le sonrió maternalmente._

-Está bien You-chan, vamos no estamos muy lejos de mi casa.- _le correspondió la sonrisa_.

-bien, vamos Ruby-chan.- _dijo la ojizul_

-Sí, vamos.

Caminaban tranquilamente, mirando el paisaje, hablando de idols para matar el tiempo mientras iban a la residencia Kurosawa cuando, la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a sentirse rara.

-Aughr.- _exclamo la pequeña Kurosawa al sentir algo extraño en su pecho._

-¡¿Ruby-chan!? .- _se acercó alarmada a su kouhai_.- Ruby-chan?¿estás bien?

-No sé qué pasa You-chan, de repente sentí… no sé cómo explicarlo.- _dijo colocando su mano en su pecho_.- es como si me doliera el corazón, cómo si algo malo está pasando….lo siento You-chan no te preocupes, creo que debo estar muy cansada e imagino cosas….

-¿Estas segura? De verdad ¿estás bien Ruby-chan?.- _dijo con evidente preocupación._

-Sí, estoy bien You-chan…- _le restó importancia a aquella extraña sensación_.- vamos a casa, se hace tarde.

En el transcurso de su camino hacia la residencia Kurosawa, la ojiaqua no paraba de sentir aquella sensación en su pecho, algo le decía que estaba sucediendo algo malo, solo un nombre venía a su mente, era el nombre de su amada novia. Finalmente llegaron a la tradicional casa, se quedaron en la entrada de esta unos momentos.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, You-chan.- _le sonrió con gratitud_.- me la pase muy bien.

-Gracias a ti, Ruby-chan, gracias hacerme compañía hoy.- _le dio un abrazo de despedida_.- adiós Ruby-chan.

La pequeña se quedó observando como su senpai se iba alejando de su residencia, hasta que la silueta de la joven marinera desapareció de su vista. Frunció un poco el ceño, aquel extraño sentimiento no desaparecía, eso la estaba incomodando.

\- ¿qué estará pasando?….- _susurro_.

.

.

….

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, está sensación que estaba experimentando era única en su tipo, de verdad era increíble, dia-senpai es increíble, ah kami-sama es tan bueno…argh! debo resistir…- _pensaba la castaña_.

Pudo sentir la respiración de su senpai sobre su monte de venus, como la experta lengua de la mayor saboreaba cada centímetro de la intimidad de la chica, como jugueteaba con su punto sensible, dándole pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando, y sobre todo como bebía cada gota de ese preciado néctar que emanaba la castaña.

-Aagrh! Rayos, siento que me voy a desmayar….ah es demasiado intenso.- _pensaba la menor con sus ojos cerrados aun resistiéndose al inmenso placer que estaba teniendo._

Abrió sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacía su pelinegra depredadora, notó la lujuria que reflejaban esos aquas, comprendió que se había vuelto el plato favorito de la mayor, demostrándolo en la manera que esta la devoraba con lujuria, gula, sin duda era placentero para esta misma. De pronto su captora levanto la vista, verde y dorado se encontraron, mirándose con intensidad.

-Ah…que hermosa se ve Dia-senpai…- _pensó_.- Dia-senpai! Ah!.- _salió sutilmente de sus labios_.

-"Hanamaru-chan".- _De la nada su mente jugo con ella misma, haciéndola escuchar la voz de su amada Ruby._

 _Desperté de la fantasía en la que estaba._ -no, no, no! Ruby-chan es lo único que me importa….Ruby-chan _…- deje de sentir placer, el cual fue reemplazado con furia contra mi senpai, esto será algo extremo pero no caeré ante ella, definitivamente no lo haré!_

Con la fuerza que me quedaba le hice un candado con mis piernas en cuello de mi captora, empecé ejercer presión sobre esté, es un esfuerzo desesperado lo sé, pero debo hacerlo no voy a caer, yo no caigo tan fácilmente…ME ESCUCHASTE DIA-SAN, YO NO CAIGO TAN FÁCIL!... me dije a mi misma, me repetí aquello como si fuera una especie de mantra

Dia sintió como las piernas de la menor la aprisionaban, su mirada cambio por una de satisfacción, la mayor no se había percatado del plan de la pequeña, creyó que la pequeña había cedido ante ella, por lo que simplemente prosiguió degustando de su dulce ambrosía que derramaba de su jardín secreto, poco después noto que la presión hecha por la castaña aumentaba hasta el punto de incomodarle, se alejó un poco de su preferido manjar para hablarle.

-Hanamaru-san, sé que estoy realizando un buen trabajo pero aarhgg.- _se quejaba la pelinegra_.

Al ver como la nombrada la miraba con furia y determinación se dio cuenta que la intensión de la castaña era de asfixiarla, en cierto punto esto asusto un poco a Dia, intentó soltarse del candado que ejercía la ojidorada, sin poder conseguirlo.

-Jeh? con qué quieres jugar niña estúpida.- _pensaba pelinegra_.- muy bien pequeña zorra voy a hacer que me sueltes y te humilles ante a mí, una vez más.- _dicho eso la mayor enterró su en la intimidad de Hanamaru, esta vez ya no era por placer, no, esto se volvió una guerra por la supremacía en su fornicación; Dia no pensaba en perder ante ella, "_ _ **la derrota no es tolerada**_ _" en la familia Kurosawa resonaba una y otra vez en su mente._

Está no sé limito solo con lamer las delicias de su kouhai, decidió ir más lejos, adentrándose en el interior de la pequeña usando su lengua con fuerza y determinación. Enterró su lengua dentro de la cavidad de su presa, logrando sacar un bufido ahogado, por su parte la menor comprendió que su senpai le estaba dando pelea, que no se detendría y que iría por todo.

-No perderé, ¿me escuchas? no perderé zura!.- _decía a duras penas la castaña_.

Esto enfureció a la ojiaqua, quien siguió moviendo su lengua dentro del cálido y delicioso sexo de Hanamaru, haciendo círculos en su interior, lengüeteando lugares que nunca habían sido descubierto la pequeña, aquellos que la llevaban a un mundo lleno de placeres, nunca antes lo había experimentado si no fuera por su fogosa y sexy senpai, como no, sí Maru era virgen, bueno lo era hasta hoy.

La chica del listón verde siguió arremetiendo contra su intimidad, combinando sus penetraciones con mordidas a los labios de la chica, haciéndola gemir y soltar bufidos, provocando que su espalda se arqueara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Hanamaru estaba experimentando el éxtasis del buen sexo oral, aunque no en la forma en que ella querría, sin embargo eso no le quitaba la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando.

-Agh!...Más, más, más, más, más, más, más arguah!.- _pensaba la castaña entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras que en la comisura de su boca se asomaba su saliva, amenazando con salir, su cuerpo se estaba llenando de sudor._

Con una fuerza de voluntad increíble la pequeña comenzó nuevamente a reaccionartratando de dar nuevamente la batalla a su senpai, esta vez no era sólo por el amor que le tiene a su novia, sino que ahora estaba en juego su honor, realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, uno que jamás hubiera podido hacer en toda su vida, retomando la opresión contra el cuello de la chica de tercero, arremetiéndolo con sacudidas; tenía la fe de que si realizaba aquella acción violentamente podría lastimar el cuello de la Kurosawa, quizás asfixiarla o en el mejor de los casos los dioses se apiadarían de ella logrando que la mayor la dejara, o el en último y más extremo de los casos podría romperle el cuello a la ojiaqua.

-Estúpida campesina.- _apenas podía articular palabra, intentó zafarse del agarre de la chica kunikida, notando de que se le estaba haciendo realmente imposible, poco a poco le estaba faltando el aire, no le quedaba más que acabar con ella, antes que ella la acabará, su honor y orgullo no la dejaban rendirse, no se iba a rendir menos ante una desadaptada como lo era Maru._

Sintió como sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo, estaba por caer ya inconsciente, la pequeña Hanamaru le estaba ganando, la mayor temía perder, debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas e incluso pellizcaba y lastimaba las piernas de la menor, sin embargo está estaba decidida, no iba a perder.

Ya estaba por faltarle el oxígeno tanto que no podía seguir castigando la intimidad de la joven, estaba por ceder hasta que encontró el punto correcto, el punto que le daría la victoria, el famoso punto "g", y sin esperar más lo ataco sin piedad.

-AAHH….MM…AH.- _arqueo su espalda la castaña_.

"Lo encontré" pensó la mayor al escuchar eso el notorio gemido de su presa, Dia había dado en el clavo, el punto más sensible de Hanamaru, su placentero ataque hizo que la joven suavizara su "delicioso" apretón de piernas, que le otorgo tiempo y oxigeno suficiente a la mayor para recomponerse y domarla de una vez por todas.

Aprovecho la vulnerabilidad de la chica para tomar sus piernas para abrirlas completamente con toda su fuerza. La castaña la veía con terror, su esfuerzo había sido en vano, se sentía furiosa, su senpai había descubierto su "talón de Aquiles", ya no tendría oportunidad de ganar, no, no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria, perdió todas sus esperanzas.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer.- _pensaba._ \- kami-sama, sácame de aquí por favor….Ruby-chaaa~n!

.

.

….

-Hanamaru-chan….- _Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, que se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, rápidamente tomo su teléfono, marcando desesperadamente el número de su amada novia._

-Buzón de voz….- _volvió a marcar_.- ¿otra vez buzón de voz _?.- esto inquieto a la pequeña quien termino lo más rápido que pudo de cambiarse. Salió corriendo hacía la casa de su novia, algo dentro de su corazón le advertía que la ojidorada estaba en problemas, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a la mujer de su vida._

-Nadie lastimará a mi Hanamaru-chan.- _se decía a si misma con una furia que era hasta ahora desconocida para ella, jamás la había sentido antes, el problema era que no sabía cuál era la razón de ello._ \- Resiste, por favor Hanamaru-chan, ya voy, ya voy donde sea que estés, te encontraré, no te abandonare jamás te dejaré sola.- _pensaba mientras corría rumbo a la casa de la dueña de su corazón._

.

.

…

-Argh….mmmm…..aahhh…..mmh…ahh!.- _gemía la casta en un estado de completo éxtasis, sus mejillas eran bañadas por tenues lágrimas, de la comisura de su boca comenzaba a salir saliva._

La mayor la miraba furiosa mientras seguía atacando **todos** sus puntos sensibles con su lengua, mientras que sus dedos estaban dentro de la menor.

-AAHH…. AAHH…. DIOS…. AAHH…- _continuaba gimiendo sin contenerse._

Hanamaru no podía parar de gemir y gritar del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo por parte de su senpai, sin duda la Kurosawa tenía razón, la iba a hacer gritar, nunca creyó que fuera de esta manera tan increíble, ya no podía más el placer era demasiado intenso para ella, estaba llegando a su límite.

-Mm…Dia-sama, dia-sama!.- _gemía el nombre de la pelinegra mientras bufaba y arqueaba su espalda, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo el increíble placer, la nombrada seguía mirándola furiosa sin detener su ataque, mientras seguía bebiendo el néctar que desbordaba la menor, hasta que de pronto…._

-Ahh…ahh…eh?, qu-qué pa…aso zu..ra?.- _decía jadeando, trato de normalizar su agitada respiración, mientras observaba un tanto curiosa como su senpai se había alejado de ella para dirigirse a su mochila, sacando un pañuelo con el cual limpio su rostro._

 _La miraba con una mezcla de emociones, primero estaba confusa, también decepcionada y furiosa con Dia por haber parado de la nada. Ya con una respiración un poco más controlada, le hablo, para pedirle una explicación.-_ ¿po-porqué se detuvo en el mejor momento di-dia-senpai?.- _su parte lujuriosa también estaba cabreada ante ello_.- **Ora porqué rayos se detuvo**.- _estaba furiosa por ello._

La aludida solo la ignoro, se acercó al armario del salón para sacar los utensilios de limpieza, aromatizantes, luego de eso se dirigió a las ventanas, abriéndolas para ventilar el lugar, para después retirarse del consejo estudiantil llevándose consigo una cubeta, dejando a su presa sola, amarra, confundida y decepcionada.

-arg estaba a punto de…de…- _pensaba un tanto ofuscada la menor, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía no con dia, sino con ella misma_.- ¿acaso, quería correrme-zura? _.- Continuo con sus pensamientos_.- quería llegar al clímax, quería experimentar mi primer orgasmo ya que ella lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien-zura? Ahh porqué se detuvo.- _hizo un puchero involuntario ante aquel pensamiento._

- **Ora ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás pensando?.-** _le hablaba su otro yo._

-ah, tu otra vez-zura.- _decía resignada_.

- **Sí, ¿por qué?.-** _dijo con una mirada seria su contraparte_.- **Ora** **aunque eso no importa ahora, ponte a pensar con cuidado, que es lo que estabas pensando hace unos momentos…**

\- ¿zura?.-

- **Que lo hagas, piensa por qué estás tan enojada y decepcionada.-** _sonreía con burla su otro yo reflejado en la ventana._

Lo medito unos segundos para darse cuenta del por qué su lado lujurioso se había manifestado otra vez.

-N-No estoy enojada, yo…yo solo…dios! ya basta-zura! claro que estoy enojada.- _reclamaba a su otro yo.-_ maldita sea, porque se detuvo cuando ya estaba a punto se llegar al orgasmo, levantándose como si nada, dejándome así como si nada, ni siquiera dijo algo, que rayos le pasa…. por qué no acabo conmigo? Porque, porque! quería correrme-zura… - _demandaba totalmente molesta la menor._

Su lado lujurioso sonrió totalmente satisfecha ante la sinceridad de la pequeña kunikida, se fue sin decirle nada, dejándola nuevamente sola en aquella sala.

Estaba molesta, sí que lo estaba, ella quería que dia-senpai la llevara a ese mundo que solo había conocido a través de esos libros prohibidos pero no, se lo arrebato y la dejo como si nada, después de un rato la pelinegra volvió con el balde lleno de agua, lo dejo al lado de la pequeña, para luego cortar la cinta con unas tijeras liberando así a su kouhai.

-Levántate.- _le exigió en un tono molesto_

-¿Q-Qué?.- _dijo asustada_

-¿Qué no escuchaste?.- _le grito, recogió las prendas de la chica y se las entrego.-_ cámbiate ahora

 _La castaña comenzó a vestirse más que rápido, cuando estuvo lista la ojiaqua la tomo de los hombros y la acorralo contra la pared_.- ¿Cómo te atreves estúpida campesina a desafiarme? Eh? Dime! cómo te atreves… que te dio valor de hacerlo, ah?

-D-Dia me lastimas zura.- _dijo la chica temblando de miedo._

Se escuchó un fuerte y seco ruido que retumbo en el salón, luego de ello los sollozos de la joven castaña quien posó su mano en su mejilla derecha acariciándola, tratando así de calmar aquel dolor por la bofetada dada por su senpai.

-Solo tenías **un** trabajo que hacer, solo uno! te di la oportunidad, de que todo saliera bien, te di la opción de que Ruby sea feliz….- _la miraba molesta_.- y la echaste a perder, después de ver cómo te revelaste en mi contra…definitivamente me asegurare de hacer **Tú** vida y la de Ruby un infierno, ¿me escuchaste?

-No, no, no por favor…yo lo siento, lo siento.- _decía Hanamaru llorando, arrodillándose ante su senpai en señal de profundo arrepentimiento._

La mayor se alejó de la chica, para dirigirse a un estante que estaba en el rincón de la habitación, del cual extrajo una cámara de video, la castaña al ver aquello se le congelo la sangre, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

-¿Qué va a hacer con eso-zura?.- _preguntaba_

-Se suponía que sería mi recuerdo de este encuentro, pensaba guardarlo como un trofeo pero ahora esta grabación muestra como casi soy derrotada por alguien como **tú**.- _miro a la chica con molestia_.- tenía planeado dejarlas en paz, después de esto solo una vez pero ahora gracias a tu estupidez, lo volveremos a hacer, ¿me escuchaste?

Hanamaru seguía en el suelo viéndola incrédula, no podía creer en lo que estaba escuchando, sí ya una vez para ella fue una experiencia placentera pero traumática, repetirlo y esta vez con una Dia con el orgullo dañado y furiosa, eso definitivamente la hizo temblar de terror, porque sabe que la esta próxima vez no habrá nada de amabilidad, ni cordialidad como cuando empezaron con su trato sexual.

-Vete de aquí, ahora.- _lo dijo en un tono seco y cortante que hizo que su pequeña amante saliera corriendo del lugar_

 _._

 _._

…..

-Fui a su casa y no ha llegado aún, quizás aún este en Uranohoshi o tal vez camino a casa.- _se detuvo a pensar la pelirroja_.- o puede ser que algo la distrajo en el camino, espero que no la hayan asaltado o la hayan secuestrado…- _empezó a temblar de solo pensar en las formas que podrían lastimar a su novia, estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pech que la tenía inquieta, por unos segundos tuvo el deseo de salvarla, aquel deseo vino acompañado de una extraña furia._

 _-_ No es momento de acobardarse Ruby.- _se animaba a sí misma_.- Nadie la va a lastimar, nadie la va a lastimar…haré pedazos a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla…- _se detuvo al sentir su celular vibrar anunciándole que había recibido una mensaje, lo saco para ver que era un mensaje de su novia._

Lo abrió de inmediato, y comenzó a leerlo, esto le causó un gran alivio al ver el contenido del mensaje

.

 **De Hanamaru-chan:**

 **Está todo bien, Ruby-chan**

Rápidamente le marco pero su llamada fue rechazada, a los minutos después recibió otro mensaje de la chica.

 **.**

 **De Hanamaru-chan:**

 **Estoy rodeada de gente, no quiero que nos escuchen hablar, de verdad está todo bien Ruby-chan**

Ante la respuesta de su novia, le escribió un texto

 **.**

 **De Ruby-chan:**

 **Me preocupe de que no habías llegado a casa aun, además no respondías el teléfono, ¿Hanamaru-chan estas bien?**

A los minutos obtuvo la respuesta.

 **.**

 **De Hanamaru-chan:**

 **Estaba ocupada Ruby-chan, no te preocupes llegare a casa dentro de poco, deberías volver a tu casa, se está haciendo bastante tarde.**

Rápidamente le respondió a su castaña.

 **.**

 **De Ruby-chan:**

 **Está bien, lamento haberme preocupado de más, es que…no olvídalo, ve con cuidado, de acuerdo? te amo Hanamaru-chan.**

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

 **.**

 **De Hanamaru-chan:**

 **Y yo a ti, Ruby-chan**

A leer aquello se calmó completamente decidiendo regresar a su casa, aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal.

.

.

…..

Minutos después la pequeña Hanamaru llego a su casa, saludo cortésmente a su abuela, para luego dirigirse de inmediato a su cuarto, dejó su bolso sobre su cama, yéndose después al baño, abrió la manilla del agua caliente dejando que se llenase la bañera, mientras despojaba de sus prendas, se vio al espejo notando como su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de la pelinegra, la chica la había marcado como de su propiedad, suspiró desganada. Entro a la bañera sintiendo la agradable sensación del agua caliente, simplemente se quedó sentada ahí sin decir, ni hacer nada, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando al cabo de unos minutos abrazo sus rodillas, comenzando a llorar en voz baja para no llamar la atención de su abuela.

Estuvo ahí alrededor una hora, desahogándose, limpiándose, se sentía sucia, ni por más jabón que usará le quitaba aquella sensación de suciedad en los lugares donde su senpai la toco, la marco y sobre todo en su zona preciada, no paraba de restregarse con su esponja a tal punto de hacerse daño, sólo quería quitarse aquella amarga sensación de saber que ya no era virgen, de que la hermana de su novia estuvo ahí , dentro de ella, al ver como su piel se arrugo como una pasa decidió salir para ponerse su pijama, se acostó en su cama, solo una cosa podía hacer…llorar, lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que cayó rendida.

.

.

 _Continuará~_

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad Notes:**

 **Hola~ nuevamente hemos llegados con este zukulentho fic para ustedes queridos little demons~ esperamos que le haya gustado este capítulo para que ustedes pudieran entender un poco mejor lo que pasaba con la señorita que esta siendo engañada... pobre "duby" pero bueno todo tiene SU PRECIO...**

 **oh no les mentiré amo a la Dark Maru...uff dark maru te espero baby! ajaja~**

 **Espero que lucifer no les impida dejar su opinión, sugerencia o lo que ustedes quieran, saben muy bien que nos alimentan con sus comentarios xD~**

 **Respondiendo Review's:**

 **· Panda-chan:** pues quería darle en el gusto a su senpai~ para que le dejará en paz y bueh, no le resulto a mi bebé maru :c , oshe si una Dia dominante uff Dia-sama estoy a sus pies? xD Va a tener que esperar la misma Dia-sama nos dirá el porque de todo esto, bueno espero...

 **· Nicocchi17:** Gracias, pero bueno es algo inevitable también...

 **· Alenon:** acosadora! xD como que no me tienes respeto, así me pagas los spoilers en mis historias, jum! te lo dije el DiaMaru es VIDA el DiaMaru es AMOR! yayaya quien sabe~

 **· Guest:** jojo pues he aquí el cap!

 **· Caher19Hyuga** : pues claro e.e he leído también y NO soy tan experta como Dia-sama jeje~

 **· Uchicchi:** pues somos malos y los dejamos con las ganas viste (inserte acento argentino) pues ya sabes hombre que seguiremos así e incluso iremos más allá! muahahaha!

 **Si existe algún error ortográfico recuerden que somos humanos "chuunis" y cometemos errores!**

 **Ha sido nuevamente Yohane-Vamp reemplazando a pervert Mary-kun~ que el Mirai Zura los acompañe, nyamen~!**

 **Cambio &Zura~! **


	5. Los latidos del ángel

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Se pide _discreción_ al lector, ya que aun no hemos cambiado la "clasificación" del fic, Disfrute de su lectura little demons~ **

* * *

-"¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo? es la (sombra) de tu debilidad"...- **Self control, Saint Snow**

.

.

.

-¡Hanamaru-chan ¿dónde estás?!.- _gritaba una joven de ojos aqua_.- ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? ¿Dónde estamos, dónde está Hanamaru-chan?.- _miraba extrañada aquel paisaje_.- este lugar no me gusta para nada….- _ya estaba comenzando a sentir una terrible angustia por no saber qué lugar era ese, ni muchos menos a no tener respuesta de su querida novia_.- Hanamaru-chan!.- _grito de nueva cuenta ya al borde del pánico._

 _Desde la lejanía pudo distinguir una voz, una muy familiar para ella, la cual anhelaba escuchar con todo su ser_.- Ruby-chan, ayuda!

-¿Es la voz de Hanamaru-chan?... la escuche, ella está en problemas….- _la amante de los dulces comenzó a sentir como un extraño frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo generándole escalofríos_.- debería pedir ayuda primero pero no hay nadie aquí, estamos totalmente aisladas de todo, yo….yo…- _el temor se apoderaba de ella, unas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas nuevamente estaba desesperándose._ -No sé qué hacer… tengo miedo…miedo de que me le llegue a pasar algo malo…- _derramaba unas amargas lágrimas_.- Si algo le pasa a Hanamaru-chan…..– _apretó sus puños con fuerza, sus palabras empezaron a evidenciar su molestia consigo misma_.- ¿Por qué soy débil?! Odio…odio esto mi novia está en problemas, y yo aquí temblando de miedo… ¿qué me pasa!?.- _hablaba con una gran rabia contenida en sus palabras_.- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Dia?, ¿por qué?… ¡¿por qué?!

-¡Ruby-chaaaan~!.- _aquel desesperado grito de la castaña la hizo reaccionar, la chica de primero se limpió aquellas lágrimas, dejo su miedo de lado para convertir aquella furia en un auténtico valor, uno el cual no sabía que tenía._

-Ya voy Hanamaru-chan….- _dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacía el lugar de donde provenían la voz de su novia, corrió tan rápido sus piernas le permitían, aumentando la velocidad dada la ansiedad y adrenalina generadas por llevar lo más pronto a auxiliar a su amada. Mientras más cerca estaba más tétrico se volvía el ambiente, aun así a pesar de ello su objetivo era claro, no iba a dudar hasta lograrlo_.-nadie lastimara a mi Hanamaru-chan!

Llego al lugar de donde provenían los gritos de su ojidorada, se adentró por un denso y oscuro bosque, el cual le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque ello la asustará no iba a ceder, cuando llego al final se encontró con un extraño pero árido y tórrido desierto, algo que la desconcertó.

-Piggy! hace demasiado calor.- _comentaba limpiándose las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, algo que le era bastante difícil ante el sofocante clima del lugar que parecía que cada segundo aumentaba de temperatura, aunque aquello no le sería un impedimento para seguir adelante.-_ Te encontraré Hanamaru-chan…te sacare de aquí. _\- comentaba con gran seguridad._

De pronto logro visualizar a la distancia lo que parecía ser la chica que tanto estaba buscando, o más bien dicho parte de ella, en específico su cabeza. Utilizo las reservas de energía que tenía para apresurar el paso hacía donde estaba enterrada la joven del tic verbal.

-Hanamaru-chan, Hanamaru-chan!.- _pronunciaba con desespero_.- ¿estás bien?, te sacaré de aquí.

La joven no respondía algo que hizo que la ansiedad de la ojiaqua aumentara considerablemente, se cercioró que su novia estuviera con vida, para su buena fortuna la castaña estaba inconsciente debido a la gran temperatura del lugar, comenzó a escavar para tratar de sacarla cuando de la nada una gran ventisca generada por un torbellino se hizo presente frente a sus ojos, el cual fue sucedido por extraño sonido de un cascabel, algo que le genero extrañeza pues no esperaba escuchar algo así.

Poco a poco la arena fue disipándose revelando ante ella una gran serpiente, la más grande que haya visto en su corta vida, está era única en su tipo, poseía un inquietante color negro azabache, sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención del reptil, eran sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color bastante familiar para ella, no sé por qué pero sabía que los había visto con anterioridad, ambas orbes hicieron contacto visual por unos minutos en los cuales todo estaba calmo, algo que no duró mucho tiempo ya que el animal se lanzó a gran velocidad para atacarla, abriendo su boca revelando unos inmenso colmillos los cuales estaban a punto de morderla, cuando….

-Uaaah!.- _grito empapada de sudor con una agitada respiración la menor de la familia Kurosawa._

-Ruby!.- _se escuchó a distancia la preocupada voz de su hermana, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta de golpe mostrando a la figura de la pelinegra.-_ Ruby, ¿estás bien?.- _se acercó donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana_

La joven no contesto, continuo temblando aun asustado por el extraño sueño que había tenido, sintió la cálida mano de su onee-chan acariciar su cabeza buscando tranquilizarla.

-Ya Ruby, todo está bien…solo fue un sueño, sea lo que haya sido no podrá lastimarte.- hablaba en un tono totalmente maternal, sonriéndole de paso teniendo el efecto esperado, la pequeña poco a poco fue calmándose.-Ruby, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias onee-chan.- _abrazo a su hermana._

 _-_ Deberías volver a dormir, aún quedan varias horas para que empiecen las clases.- _comentaba la mayor._

-Si eso hare, gracias Dia.- _le otorgo una sonrisa._

Se acercó a su hermanita para darle un beso en la frente, luego de ello salió del cuarto de dejándola sola nuevamente. La amante de los dulces trato de volver a dormirse pero aquel sueño la había dejado bastante pensativa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?…- _se decía a si misma_.- porqué esa serpiente se me hacía muy familiar, porqué Hanamaru-chan estaba ahí….- _El cansancio volvió a apoderarse de ella quedándose nuevamente dormida, siendo despertada al paso de unas horas por su alarma que le avisaba que debía prepararse para asistir al instituto._

.

.

…..

-Ya está.- _decía alegremente la pelirroja terminando sus icónicas coletas._

Cuando estuvo ya lista se encamino rumbo al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con su novia para irse juntas a Uranohoshi, aunque estaba vez no la encontró allí cuando llego, pareciendo un tanto extraño siendo que la castaña siempre era la primera en llegar.

-¿Eh? qué raro, Hanamaru-chan siempre esta puntual aquí.- _comentaba un tanto curiosa_.- Uuhm quizás se le hiso un poco tarde, será mejor que la espere.

La chica de primero espero bastante tiempo a su mejor amiga, quien nunca apareció, algo bastante extraño para la Kurosawa.

-Tal vez tenia trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca.- _se dijo sí misma._

No lo pensó ni 2 veces para dirigirse corriendo con rumbo a su instituto, ya era casi la hora de que la campana sonara, tenía mucha prisa, no quería llegar tarde y que todo el salón se le quedará viendo, no eso sería algo que le incomodaría mucho. Mientras iba camino a la escuela se puso a pensar por unos segundos.

-Es la primera vez que camino sola a la escuela desde que entre a Uranohoshi .- _suspiro._ \- desde mi primer día llegaba junto a Hanamaru-chan…el trayecto se me hacía realmente corto, tanto que no tardo demasiado en llegar al instituto con Hanamaru-chan las cosas son realmente agradables como las charlas triviales que teníamos después de clases o durante los recesos, ella siempre tenía algún tema de conversación, hablar algo común como el clima, la tarea se extendía bastante, jeje…

Al paso de unos minutos llego a Uranohoshi, se percató de que había llegado un par de minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre, aquel trayecto corto e solitario hacia el recinto la hicieron pensar bastante, dejando todo detrás se dirigió hacía el salón con la vaga esperanza de poder encontrarse con su bella novia ahí.

Un "buenos días" pronuncio cuando entro a su respectivo salón, obteniendo la respuesta de varias de sus compañeras, quienes la saludaron cordialmente. Fijo su vista al asiento en cual pertenecía a la castaña pero ella no estaba ahí, no había ni rastros de ella. Decidió mensajear a su querida Maru para saber la razón por la cual la chica no había asistido, quizás estaba enferma, envió el mensaje justo cuando sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases dando paso a la entrada del docente quien de inmediato comenzó a impartir su clase, lo cual no permitió a la pequeña observar su teléfono por si llegaba a obtener alguna respuesta de la chica que rondaba su mente.

La primera clase transcurrió sin problemas para la gran mayoría que se encontraba en el salón pero para Ruby todo era muy diferente, este era su primer día de instituto que lo pasaba ella totalmente sola, sin su Hanamaru, era un tanto extraño pues no hablaba mucho con sus compañeras de curso, si llega a hacerlo era gracias a la castaña, quien la ayudaba a interactuar con las demás, aunque sin ella se sentía indefensa y aún más tímida.

A penas llego el receso algunas de su compañeras se le acercaron a la pelirroja para hablar con ella.

-Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan no vino el día de hoy, ¿sabes si le paso algo?.- _le preguntaron un tanto curiosas y preocupadas._

 _La ojiaqua un poco incomoda por la atención que recibía intento responder lo mejor posible_.- No se la verdad, la espere en el lugar de siempre pero no llego, pensé que se había adelantado pero tampoco estaba acá, le envié un mensaje de texto.- _y con si aquello hubiera sido un tipo de augurio su teléfono comenzó a vibrar revelando el hecho de que había recibido un mensaje_. - un mensaje de Hanamaru-chan.- _comento un tanto feliz._

-¿Qué dice Ruby-chan?.- _pregunto una de sus compañeras_

-Sí ¿qué dice, Ruby-san?.- _comentaba otra_

-Dice, "Ruby-chan no fui hoy a la escuela porque me sentía muy enferma, ten buen día".- _leyó el mensaje a sus curiosas compañeras_.- Se sentía mal? por eso no vino…- _pensó_

Las chicas le dieron un "gracias Ruby-chan" alejándose nuevamente, volviéndose a sus grupos de amigas para continuar charlando, dejando sola a la pelirroja aislada de ellos.

-Había olvidado lo que era la soledad…- _sonrió amargamente_.- antes era un poco más fácil ello pero después de acostumbrarme a tener a Hanamaru-chan a mi lado todo el tiempo me hacía sentir completa.

La castaña había influenciado tanto en la vida de su tierna novia, tanto que la pequeña se había vuelto bastante dependiente de esta. Se sentía decaída, de apoco una extraña sensación comenzó a golpearse en su pecho generándole algo desagradable emoción.

La Kurosawa se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose directo al baño de mujeres, necesitaba despejarse de todo aunque fueran un par de segundos. Llego al lugar, se acercó a los lavamanos, giro la perilla esperando que saliera el agua para lavarse las manos, se limpió su bello rostro relajándose un poco.

 _Suspiro_.- solo será un día Ruby.- _se dijo a si misma_.- las school idols no podemos sentirnos así, debemos ser fuertes incluso si la gente que más quieres no está a tu lado.- _volvió a verse al espejo.-_ Alguien debe llevarle la tarea a Hanamaru-chan.- _ante aquello un sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, miles de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza animándose aún más_ .- podría llevarle bocadillos, quizás se sienta mejor.- _comentaba disidida la menor ante la posibilidad de ir a visitar a su novia saliendo de clases._

-Ojala el tiempo pasara más rápido.- _pensaba aquello cuando escucho la campana que indicaba que la siguiente clase estaba a punto de iniciar, salió del baño deprisa con rumbo hacía al salón para continuar con ellas lo más normal posible aunque por dentro estaba muy impaciente por ir a la casa de su amada._

Su ánimo estaba al máximo hasta el punto de llamar la atención de las demás presentes en el salón, quienes se le acercaron para conversar, algo que esta vez fue diferente para ella ya no sentía timidez hacia aquella chicas.

-Ruby-chan, te vez emocionada.- _comento una._

-Lo estoy Satô-san.- _comentaba la pelirroja a su curiosa compañera._

-¿Planes para esta tarde?.- _le pregunto una de las chicas con una sonrisa al verla de esa manera, pues para todos era muy raro verla de esa forma, aunque les era agradable verla de esa forma, se alegraban de que una chica tímida como ella pudiera brillar de esa manera como una autentica idol._

-Ne ne Ruby-chan, ¿qué se siente ser school idol?.-

-Es genial.- _respondió contenta la pelirroja_.- es difícil si, por el entrenamiento y preparar todo, desde la canción, atuendos, coreografía, y sobre todo superar la vergüenza de bailar ante mucha gente en frente pero…- _se detuvo unos segundos ante el recuerdo de su novia sonriéndole, algo que le dio una calidez en su pecho_.-siempre y cuando estemos juntas podemos superarlo.

-Waa, Increíble Ruby-chan.- _le respondió otra de las chicas._ \- las estaremos apoyando, sigan esforzándose

-Gracias chicas _.- respondió emocionada_.- si me disculpan, debo salir

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Ruby-chan.- _comentaron sus nuevas admiradoras._

Sin más dejo su salón con rumbo hacía el de sus senpais de segundo, se asomó por la puerta de esto y fue ahí donde las observo, la pelinaranja se encontraba pelando una mandarina, por otro lado observó como You hablaba con la pelivino quien la escuchaba atenta mientras bebía una soda, cada una estaba metida en sus "asuntos" hasta que la enérgica líder se percató de la presencia de su pequeña kouhai.

-Oh Ruby-chan! Hola.- _saludo la pelinaranaja llamando la atención de varias en el lugar, se acercó a la tímida chica, siendo seguida por las otras dos miembros de Aqours_.- ¿cómo estás?

-Ho-hola, bien y….- _respondió un tanto cohibida_ \- ¿cómo va todo?

-jeje bien, You-chan nos contaba sobre un programa que vio ayer, le dio ideas para un atuendo, suena bastante bien…- _miro extrañada a su kouhai como si faltara algo_.- eh Hanamaru-chan, ¿está en el salón, verdad?

-No, Hanamaru-chan no vino a hoy, se sentía mal.- _hizo una pausa_.- quizás para mañana ya se sienta mejor

-Uuhg….- _hizo una pose pensativa la ojiruby._

-¿Qué piensas Chika-chan?.- _le pregunto la pianista_

-Hoy teníamos entrenamiento, verdad?.- _vio que la ojiazul le asentía un tanto curiosa_.- no será lo mismo sin Hanamaru-chan, además estar sola en casa debe ser aburrido.- _continuaba con la idea_.-¿qué tal si vamos todas a visitarla? sería divertido

-Chika-chan…- _comento la peliceniza_.- tenemos asuntos pendientes que terminar, ya que hoy no entrenaremos deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para terminarlos

-Es verdad Chika-chan _.- apoyaba lo propuesto la ojidorada_.- aprovechemos hoy, mañana si Hanamaru-san, se siente mejor podríamos realizar la práctica.

 _La amante de las mikan, solo pudo contestar desganada por los argumentos de sus compañeras_.- es verdad…

-Les daré sus saludos a Hanamaru-chan.- _respondía la Kurosawa._

-Dale nuestros mejores deseos Ruby-chan, dile que no se preocupe, que esperaremos a que se recuperé.- _comentaba calmada con esa aura que la caracterizaba_.

-De acuerdo chicas, debo irme ya.- _sonreía la más baja_.- casi comienzan las clases

-Adiós Ruby-chan.- _despidieron de ella sus senpais_.

.

.

….

El resto del día fue un tanto lento y tedioso para la menor, ya quería ir a ver su Hanamaru-chan, estaba emocionada por verla. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la salida la chica se apresuró en recoger sus pertenecían, saliendo a toda velocidad de su instituto, antes de ir a la parada del autobús aprovecho para comprar un par de golosinas para amante del pan, como panecillos, dulces, jugos, como ella conocía bien los gustos de su novia no tardó mucho en dicha tarea.

-Creo que esto será suficiente.- _comentaba para sí misma mientras cargaba 2 bolsas llenas de bocadillos para su novia, llego a la parada esperando poco tiempo ya que el autobús no tardó en llegar, subió a este y se sentó a contemplar el paisaje mientras pensaba en su querida Maru._

.

.

… _.._

-Hija…- _llamaba con preocupación una señora mayor a su querida nieta quien había estado encerrada en su habitación.-_ No has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día, ni siquiera has comido, déjame entrar.- _toco levemente la puerta_.- quiero saber si tienes algo, por favor déjame entrar - _su voz se notaba bastante triste y preocupada._

-Estoy bien, obaa-san, solo estoy muy cansada y no tengo apetito zura.- _mintió, su estómago rugía de hambre, haciéndola sentir débil, tanto que no tenía deseos de levantarse de su cama_.- No te preocupes, mañana estaré mejor.

 _Suspiró_.-Te dejare cosas aquí afuera, por si tienes hambre, bien, te quiero pequeña.

-Yo igual obaa-san.- _le respondió desganada_

-Ah…en verdad tengo hambre pero no quiero que nadie me vea zura…- _pensaba la amante literaria_.- Me siento tan sucia….tan repugnante pero a la vez tan confundida zura…

Su mente le hacía recordar aquel encuentro con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, como está la merodeaba, sus besos, en la forma que sus manos la tocaban pero sobretodo su mirada, aunque lo que más le disgustaba o frustraba era en la manera de como Dia se alejó de ella, cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

-¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso zura?.- _se regañaba a sí misma._

Quería llorar eso era obvio sin embargo ya había llorado toda la noche, sentía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, la joven estaba acabada tanto física como psicológicamente

-Ella dijo que esto ni ha acabado aún.- _suspiro frustrada_.-ni de chiste al pensar eso….- _un escalofrió se apodero de su anatomía, generándole una extraña combinación de sensaciones, por un lado le temía a la pelinegra pero por otro está le generaba una inmensa curiosidad._

Qué sería aquello que haría la ojiaqua en su próxima vez, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida, comenzando a tener una especie de sueños subidos de tono en los cuales ella participaba junto a la hermana de su novia, sin duda aquello la atrajo.

-"Hanamaru-chan"….-escucho en la lejanía.- ah ya debo estar alucinando por el hambre que tengo zura.- _poco a poco iba recobrando la consciencia_.- "Hanamaru-chan"….- _nuevamente escucho la voz de su Ruby_.- Quizás debería ir por un panecillo, esto cada vez suena más real.- _pensaba._

-Hanamaru-chan, soy yo, Ruby.- _se percató que aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación, algo que hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de su novia._

-¿Ruby-chan, qué haces aquí zura?.- _pregunto_

 _-_ Vine a ver si estabas bien Hanamaru-chan, además te traje la tarea y otras cosas para que te sientas mejor, ¿podrías abrirme?.- _lo último lo dijo en un tono de súplica, la pequeña Kurosawa deseaba ver a su novia, no estaría tranquila si no la veía o sino se cercioraba por sí misma que la castaña estaba bien_

La joven Kunikida ante la insistencia de Ruby combinado con el hambre que sentía, opto por levantarse de su cama para abrirle la puerta a su querida novia quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de lanzarse hacia los brazos de su dulce Maru dándole un efusivo abrazo que fue acompañado de un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia, tomándola totalmente desprevenida.

-Ru-Ruby-chan.- _hablo sonrojada y con un débil tono de voz_

 _La ojiaqua se alejó un poco de ella, sin romper el abrazo solo para verla directo a esos hermosos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban_.-Te extrañe mucho, sabes?.- _le otorgo una mirada cargada de amor y ternura._

 _Hanamaru al ver la dulce mirada de la contraria se sonrojo, sintiendo de paso una gran calma, una que le hizo hasta olvidar su hambre_.- Solo fue una mañana Ruby-chan, pero….

-Uhmm…- _la chica de coletas la miraba expectante_.

-Yo también quería verte zura….- _correspondió el abrazo de su novia apretándola un poco más, se quedaron así durante un par de minutos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabras, si ni siquiera realizar algún tipo de movimiento, necesitaban recuperar aquel tacto perdido más nada importaba en ese minuto, era su momento y nada podría arruinarlo._

En aquella habitación reinaban la paz, tranquilidad y seguridad, pero sobretodo las cosas, amor, podrían haber seguido por horas en la misma posición pero el estómago de la castaña hizo un llamado gruñendo con fuerza sacándolas de su trance avergonzándola de paso.

-Ora…lo siento Ruby-chan…que pena zura.- _comento sonrojada y bastante apenada._

 _-_ Jeje no te preocupes Hanamaru-chan.- _le sonreía para alivianar la vergüenza de su novia.-_ te traje algunas golosinas _.- comentaba totalmente calmada, denotando cariño en sus palabras._

-Gracias.- _menciono_.- ven Ruby-chan, sentémonos en mi cama zura

Se dirigieron hacía el lecho, siendo interrumpida por la señora mayor, quien toco la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, trayéndoles una bandeja con platillos para las jóvenes.

-Qué bueno que te sientes mejor Hanamaru.- _dirigió su mirada hacía la ojiaqua_.- gracias Ruby-chan por subirle el ánimo, me estaba preocupando mucho que no quisiera comer

-No fue nada señora Kunikida, gracias por aceptarme en su casa.- _hizo una respetuosa reverencia._

\- Tranquila hija.- _le dio una calmada sonrisa_.-gracias por hacerle compañía a mi nieta, disfruten la comida chicas.- _con ello dejo la habitación._

-Gracias…- _comentaron ambas_

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama de la amante de los libros dejando la bandeja en medio para poder comer cómodamente.

 _-_ Itadakimasu~ .- _exclamaron las menores juntando sus palmas, disponiéndose tranquila aquel alimento, la pelirroja hizo un expresión un tanto sería llamando la atención de su novia._

-Ruby-chan, ¿está todo bien zura?.- _preguntaba curiosa la ojidorada._

-Hanamaru-chan, abre la boca.- _demando la de coletas._

-¡¿Eehh?!.- _exclamo con sorpresa_

-Hoy quiero consentirte Hanamaru-chan, así que déjame alimentarte, por favor~.- _dijo haciendo una cara bastante tierna ante los ojos de la castaña._

 _Ante aquello la nombrada se sonrojo sobre manera.-_ Eh…Ruby-chan, eso, eso… es un poco…mm...

 _Al ver la negativa de su novia, su sincera sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, bajando la vista apenada_.-¿No quieres?.- _decía en tono triste la pelirroja_

-No Ruby-chan… no es que no quiera zura…pero se me hace un tanto meloso.- _comento totalmente sonrojada, suspiró.-_ Olvida lo que dije Ruby-chan, seria lindo hacer eso

 _Ante aquellas palabras la sonrisa de la amante de los idols volvió a aparecer_.- Muy bien Hanamaru-chan, dame un segundo y relájate~

-" **RELAJATE KUNIKIDA-SAN** ".- _en su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recordándole aquellas palabras pronuncias por la Kurosawa mayor._

-¿Hanamaru-chan, estás bien?.- _preguntaba preocupada su novia._

-¿Eehhh?.- _miro un tanto extrañada a su querida Ruby._

 _-_ Te quedaste en blanco por unos segundos Hanamaru-chan _.- la_ _observaba bastante extrañada._

-Ora, Si, lo siento Ruby-chan…- _respondió un tanto dudosa._

-Bueno, Hanamaru-chan di "ahh".- _acerco sus palillos hacía la boca de la nombrada._

-Aahh~.- _hizo lo pedido por su novia.-_ Esta delicioso zura.- _comento tapándose la boca, siendo observada por un sonriente pelirroja._

Estuvieron por un buen rato de esta manera, inclusive Hanamaru hizo lo mismo, alimento gusto a su novia quien aceptaba gustosa los alimentos por parte de su castaña.

-Estuvo delicioso zura.- _sonría satisfecha_

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Hanamaru-chan pero aun no acabamos.- _sonrió, se levantó para alcanzar las bolsas que había traído señalándose a su novia._ \- traje algunas cosas para ti

-Ruby-chan, te excediste son muchas golosinas zura.- _dijo al apreciar el basto contenido de ellas._

 _-_ ¿Tú crees Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto inocentemente_.- creo que me deje llevar un poco pero quería consentirte.

 _Sonrió por las buenas intenciones que tenían su querida mejor amiga y novia_.-Aun tengo espacio Ruby-chan, así ¿qué tal si comemos un poco zura?

De nueva cuenta se dieron la comida en la boca la una a la otras, aquel bello momento que estaba compartiendo las hacía sentirse felices, tranquilas, les ayudaba al olvidarse de sus deberes, problemas, de todo lo estaba en el mundo, ellas solo seguían inmersas en su pequeña burbuja.

-Ora…definitivamente ya no puedo más zura.- _comentaba la castaña recostada en su cama._

-Creo no poder comer nada mas.- _tocaba su estómago la pelirroja_.- comí demasiado…

 _Se acomodó al lado de su novia, comenzándole acariciarle el pelo.-_ Que bueno que estés satisfecha Hanamaru-chan.- _sonrió._

La nombrada abrió sus ojos centrando su vista en la pequeña de orbes aqua, mientras esta continuaba en la labor de acariciarle la cabeza, tomo con suavidad la mano de la chica, acercándola a sus labios, besándole la mano con dulzura, la joven sonrió ante la muestra de cariño por parte de su novia, se acercó más a la Kunikida para acariciarles suavemente sus tersas mejillas, sin perder el contacto visual que ambas tenían, ambas estaban sumergidas en un cómodo silencio. Para la castaña estos sencillos momentos con su Ruby, la hacían olvidarse de aquel encuentro con la hermana de su novia, dejándolos solo como una pesadilla.

-Ruby-chan…- _llamo con una voz relajada y suave._

-Sí, Hanamaru-chan…- _contesto de la misma manera._

-Te amo….-

-Y yo a ti, Hanamaru-chan….-

La joven de ojos miel llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de su novia, acariciándola lentamente de la misma manera que lo hacia ella, con su otra mano tomo la mano libre de Ruby. Se acercaron lentamente, podían sentir la respiración de la contraria, sintiéndose también el aroma de ambas, siendo algo relajante para la pelirroja pero en el caso de la castaña era más que agradable….

-Contrólate zura.- _se regañaba mentalmente._

Su respiración estaba agitándose por culpa del aroma de la Kurosawa, era algo tan agradable, intoxicante, la estaba haciendo perder la cordura, quería tener a la pelirroja más cerca, tenía la necesidad de tomar esos rosados labios, no podía resistirse y no la ayudaba el hecho que la ojiaqua no pusiera ningún tipo de oposición. Unieron sus labios en un ligero y suave beso, que apenas tenues movimientos realizados por ambas, abruptamente la joven del tic verbal se alejó un poco agitada. La de coletas abrió sus ojos ante el distanciamiento de la contraria algo que le dejo bastante confundido.

-¿Hanamaru-chan, está todo bien?.-

 _La nombrada observo la cara confundida de su novia, meditando sus palabras_.- No te incomodo o algo, yo…no…no quiero incomodarte con esto zura…

-Hanamaru-chan….- _le susurro mirándola con una intensa mirada, una llena de amor._ -Soy tuya por siempre….

Al escuchar aquellas palabras dictadas por su amor, la de ojos dorados se aproximó de nueva cuenta a la Kurosawa, ambas cerraron sus ojos para volver a intentarlo, aquel beso fue más largo, suave con toques de ternura, sintiendo que nada más en el mundo importaba, nada podría detener aquel momento tan especial para ellas. La pelirroja apretó levemente la mano que tenía entrelazada con su novia, mientras su respiración se tornaba más densa, aumentando notablemente su intensidad. Por su parte la contraria dejo de palpar el suave rostro de su Ruby, dirigiendo aquella hacía el suave cabello de la joven de coletas, dándole pequeñas carisias. La intensidad del ósculo fue aumentando a gran medida, dejo de su un beso lleno de ternura, para volverse uno más profundo, invitando a sus lenguas conocerse y danzar juntas en sus bocas, sin duda una nueva experiencia para la más inocente de ambas.

-Ha-Hanamaru-chan…mmm…- _apenas podría pronunciar tenuemente aquellas palabras._

La nombrada se posesiono sobre su novia, tomo las manos de la pequeña Kurosawa llevándolas al costado de su cabeza, algo que no le molesto, todo lo contrario parecía estar bastante cómoda con ello

-Ruby-chan.- _susurro_ la ojidorada, quien se alejó un momento para contemplar a la joven que estaba debajo de ella, ante sus ojos Ruby parecía un indefenso ángel, notando las amarras del cabello de la joven se habían dispersado dejando su cabello suelto, esto sin duda la hacía ver bella incluso más madura, tan madura cómo….la imagen de la joven pelinegra vino a su mente, haciéndole recordar como la mayor la había dominado un par de veces.

- **"Eres MIA Kunikida-san"** ….- _la demandante voz de la chica de tercero resonó en su cabeza._

-Aahhh.- _gritó la pequeña ojidora, cayendo al suelo de la impresión que se había llevado._

 _Su novia se levantó de inmediato totalmente preocupada por la repentina acción de la castaña_.-¿Hanamaru-chan, estás bien?

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía miedo, temía que al abrirlos podría encontrarse con la figura Kurosawa mayor en vez de su amada novia, esto tras recordar aquellas palabras dichas por su lado oscuro, aquella Dark Maru.

- **"no olvides que son hermanas"** …- _escucho las palabras de su contraparte resonar hasta lo más profundo de su interior._

-¿Hanamaru-chan, estás bien? por favor responde…- _hablaba la ojiaqua totalmente angustiada_.-¿qué tienes?

-Estoy bien, Ruby-chan.- _se apresuró en responder sin abrir los ojos, estaba completamente aterraba, no podía ver a su novia, temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño y que al abrir sus ojos se encontraría en el salón del consejo a merced de su captora, lo que la hizo temblar forzándose a mantener sus ojos cerrados._

-¿Hanamaru-chan?.- _volvió a escuchar, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban, abrazándola con mucho amor, algo que hizo que abriera los ojos._

Percatándose que se encontraba en su habitación, un lugar donde nadie la va a lastimar, que no estaba sola sino junto a la persona quien ama, que le estaba brindando un cálido abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se percató que la chica estaba llorando, derramaba lagrimas por la angustia de no saber qué era lo que sucedía con su Maru. La joven se sintió realmente mal, la culpa la carcomía por dentro, su Ruby no merecía algo como ello. Por ello correspondió aquel necesitado abrazo, susurrándoles dulces palabras tratando de calmar a la ojiaqua, quien rompió con el abrazo para mirarla, podía ver como aquellas lágrimas aun descendían bañando sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien, Hanamaru-chan?...Ruby….¿Ruby hiso algo malo?.- _preguntaba con un triste semblante._

 _-_ No, Ruby-chan, no hiciste nada, es solo...- _no sabía si debía seguir aquello, aunque tenía la necesidad de sacarlo de su interior.-_ Es solo que tuve una pesadilla anoche… y parecía tan real zura, alguien….alguien quería hacernos daño… quería….quería alejarnos.- _hablaba estrepitosamente tratando de tergiversar la verdad_.- no sé quién era… pero quería hacerte daño Ruby-chan y…y a cambio de dejarte a ti, yo….yo me ofrecí como sacrificio.

Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, aquella colosal carga que la estaba asfixiando considerablemente, la pelirroja quien estaba atenta ante las palabras de su Maru, solo atino a abrazarla aún más fuerte.

-Hanamaru-chan, no debes hacer eso, yo… yo no podría vivir si alguien te hace daño, sí es para protegerme… _.- hablaban derramando más lagrimas_.- yo seré más fuerte, me hare más fuerte para poder protegerte, nadie te lastimará, lo prometo.- comentaba con una mirada llena de determinación.-te juro que nadie te hará daño, jamás lo permitiré.

Aquellas declaraciones por parte de su novia la dejaron totalmente atónita, nunca había visto tan determinación en su pelirroja, esas dulces pero decididas palabras le brindaron la seguridad que necesitaba con urgencia.

-R-Ruby-chan….- _apenas pudo pronunciar aquello, mientras de sus ojos viajaban unas sinceras lágrimas, sin más abrazo a su ojiaqua, echándose a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho mientras la otra acariciaba su cabeza, susurrándole palabras de aliento, se mantuvieron en esa pose por largos minutos hasta que la castaña recuperara su compostura._

-Gracias, Ruby-chan…-

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, Hanamaru-chan.- _sonrió_

De pronto fueron interrumpidas por el móvil de la Kurosawa quien notificaba que había recibido un texto.

-¿Eh?.- _miró la pantalla de su teléfono_.- un mensaje de onee-chan

 **De Onee-chan:**

 **Ruby ¿dónde estás? ya es bastante tarde, dime dónde estás para ir por ti, no puedes estar tan tarde afuera, es peligroso.**

-¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora Hanamaru-chan?.- _preguntaba sorprendida a su novia quien la observaba._

 _La chica se quedó pensando unos minutos_.- Ora el tiempo pasa volando cuando te estás divirtiendo zura.- _comento un tanto apenada_.

 _Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la amante de los libros_.- tienes razón Hanamaru-chan, a pesar de todo fue agradable pasar todo el día contigo.- _suspiro_.- bien, le diré a onee-chan, que ya voy para la casa….creo puedo regresar sola, así que…

 _No pudo continuar con la idea ya que fue abrazada abruptamente por la castaña, quien mirándola intensamente a los ojos, le dijo_.- Ruby-chan puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche si quieres zura…me…me gustaría que pasarás la noche junto a mi…

.

.

 ** _Continuará…._**

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad Notes:**

 **Ohayohane! hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, recuerden que siempre hay calma antes de una tormenta e.e así que esto era necesario para ir conociendo los personajes y sus historias.**

 **· Alenon:** si a mi también no me gusto que le pegará pero ahh :( me dolió mi bebé como co-autora no puedo dar mi opinión personal de los personajes pero vos sabes que pienso de "woody" xDD

 **· Nicocchi17:** ya era hora de que lo fuera, no siempre puede esconderse detrás de Hanamaru, nop, no lo fue pero ella misma va con una intención y termina haciendo otra cosa ay maru u.ú jajaja quien sabe~

 **· Caher19Hyuga:** pues digalas :3 queremos saber las deducciones de nuestros queridos lectores (bueno usted también es lector de mi historia u/u) :c hasta yo caería con Dia y eso que zuralover e.e you...you...you quien sabe e.e preguntele a you ? xDD

 **· Lili nyan:** me alegra que le gustara e.e si creo que es algo que en algún minuto podría llegar a pasar la verdad lo cliché es lindo (yo hago algo asi) pero hay que variar y ser un poco más realistas mmmm...algo asi, No odies a Dia ella tiene sus motivos los cuales serán revelados... e.e quizás por quien, ya se la cojio :x juju

 **· Gala:** pues "Tricking Heart yokoso!" xD jaksa no se como se escribe lol e.e acá nuevo cap! :D esperamos su review para este e.e

 **Bueno little demons lamento la demora pero acá esta y gracias por leer :D tanto para los lectores pasivos (uy) como activos (grr) jajaja**

 **Recuerden que si hay un error ortográfico es por que somos medios humanos chuunis y nos equivocamos :D**

 **nos leemos luego!**

 **Se despide Yohane-vamp! :D**


	6. Ángeles Caídos

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Se pide _discreción_ al lector, ya que aun no hemos cambiado la "clasificación" del fic, ya que estos últimos capítulos han estado todo muy vainilla, juju, Disfrute de su lectura little demons~**

* * *

\- "Por qué cuando trate de levantar la tapa de mis emociones, estas se desbordaron" _.-_ **Tokimeki Bunruigaku, Azalea**

.

.

-No responde, ya es bastante tarde.- _suspiró un tanto fastidiada_.- casi no hay autobuses, papá y mamá están cansados cómo para ir por ella…- _apretó la mandíbula con molestia_.- es más sí está donde Takami-san, me las vas a pagar por esto mañana.

Sus malhumorados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su móvil, avisándole de un nuevo mensaje recibido, se apresuró en tomar su teléfono para leer el nombre del remitente de dicho mail.

-Un mensaje de ella.- _comento con fastidio, disponiéndose a leer el contenido de esté._

 **De Ruby:**

 **Onee-chan pasare la noche en casa de Hanamaru-chan, aún tenemos mucho tarea que hacer, por favor dile a mamá y a papá que no se preocupen.**

-¿Kunikida-san, eh?.- _hizo una mueca mientras pronunciaba con frialdad el apellido de la chica_. _Suspiro para poder calmar un poco su molestia para luego responderle el mensaje a su hermana menor_.- ¿Quién soy yo para culparla?

 **De Onee-chan:**

 **Está bien, yo les diré a ellos, sólo procura llegar temprano al instituto, y duerman temprano**

A los pocos minutos su móvil volvió a vibrar notificándole de la respuesta de la pelirroja.

 **De Ruby:**

 **Gracias onee-chan~**

 _Apretó su teléfono con preocupación y algo de enfado._ \- Mas te vale no tocar a mi hermanita Kunikida.

.

.

…..

-Dijo que si!.- _respondió con alegría_.- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una pijamada Hanamaru-chan?

 _Hizo una pose pensativa, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos_.-Ora…uhm… creo que.- _abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, haciendo un ademán de haberlo recordado_.- ah! la noche antes del festival de Numazu- Zura

-Cómo pude olvidar eso…- _comento un tanto sonrojada._

-Fue una linda noche Ruby-chan.- _le otorgo una cálida sonrisa a su novia_.

-Lo fue…- _le sonrió de la misma manera_.

-Ruby-chan, uhm… ¿dejaron tarea de por casualidad zura?.- _pregunto un tanto curiosa la castaña._

-Oh es cierto…- _se acercó a su bolso para sacar sus apuntes_.- no es mucha, podemos terminarla rápido.

-Ruby-chan…- _llamo la atención de la contraria._

-¿Qué pasa, Hanamaru-chan?.- _detuvo su accionar observando atenta a su novia._

-Estuvimos aquí toda la tarde, estuviste con tú uniforme todo el día.- _le sonrió un tanto apenada, sonrojándose poco a poco_.-quería preguntarte si ¿quieres que ponga a lavar rápido tu uniforme zura?

-Piggy! Hanamaru-chan, tienes razón pero…¿qué me pondría?.- _comento un tanto sorprendida y apenada a la vez._

 _-_ Mm…puedes usar algo de mi ropa, no tengo problemas con ello y tal vez _…-se sonrojo por aquel pensamiento que había llegado a su mente_.- ah no puedo decir esto zura…

-¿Qué pasa Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto curiosamente la pelirroja, aunque ella ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que su novia tenía en mente_.- puedes decírmelo, no hay problema.

 _La nombrada respiro profundamente para calmarse, debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras_.-T-tomar un baño zura~

-Ohh.- _fue lo que salió de sus labios, se sentía avergonzada debido a que su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella tarde junto a su Maru.-_ Está bien pero tu abuela, ¿no le llamaría la atención que nos bañemos juntas, Hanamaru-chan?

-Tienes razón, lo siento zura~.- _exclamo un tanto apenada.-_ Bueno podemos bañarnos por turnos, como voy a lavar tu uniforme, deberías ir tu primero Ruby-chan.

-Está bien Hanamaru-chan, tiene sentido lo que dices.- _le sonrió._ \- así evitamos mal entendidos con tu abuela.- _tomo sus apuntes_.- hagamos la tarea primero, luego nos bañaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Ruby-chan.- _fue por sus apuntes para ponerse a trabajar._

Ambas comenzaron a trabajar en sus deberes pasando alrededor de 15 minutos en los cuales ambas acabaron con sus tareas escolares. La dueña de casa se dirigió rumbo al baño para asegurarse y preparar la bañera para su novia.

.

.

…

-Esta perfecta el agua zura~.- _introdujo su mano para sentir el agua y asegurarse que la temperatura fuera la adecuada.-_ creo que es todo.- _reviso que la ropa como los elementos del baño estuvieran listos_.- voy a decirle que está preparado el baño.

- **Ora…** \- _escucho una voz la cual conocía bastante bien._

-¿Eh?.- _exclamo curiosa._

\- **Jeh~ te sientes mejor no es, ¿así?**.-

-Tú otra vez….¿dónde estás zura?.- _respondió con fastidio._

- **Ora~ Tranquila, limpia el espejo y lo sabrás**.- _comento divertida._

La castaña hizo lo demandado por su contraparte, se acercó al espejo que se encontraba en el lugar sobre el lavamanos para limpiar el vapor.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?.- _pregunto molesta._

- **bueno, ayer las cosas con Dia salieron… un poco mal ¿no es así?.-** _la observaba detenidamente._

 _Suspiró con pesadez_.- No me recuerdes eso, ¿ok?... como odio a esa tipa zura.

- **Lo sé, en fin, lamento romper tu burbuja, pero ayer lo arruinaste todo…** - _hizo un ademán de estar pensando_.- **aunque debo admitir que aguantaste bastante, je~ le diste pelea, eso es algo admirable** _.- sonrió con maldad_.

-¿Cuál es tu punto zura?.- _repudio con molestia la ojimiel._

\- **Ora~ que sería…-** _cambio su semblante a uno más frio_.- **es hora de que cobres tu recompensa ¿no te parece?**

-¿Qué?.- _la miro atónita._

 **-¿Por qué querías que Ruby pasara la noche contigo?…-** _comento despreocupadamente._

-No, ni te atrevas a decirlo….- _comento amenazantemente_.

- **Ora…Cariño recuerdas como la estabas besando** _.- le sonrió lascivamente._

-Detente zura.-

- **Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, después de que te vendiste a su hermana~** _.- dijo secamente_.

-Cállate!.- _declaro con furia la castaña, quien cerro fuertemente sus ojos, al abrirlos no encontró el reflejo de su otro yo en el espejo, suspiro un tanto aliviada creyendo que Dark Maru la había dejado en par, un poco más calmada se giró para salir del baño._

 _-_ **Solo piénsalo…-** _comento su contraparte pasando su brazo por sus hombros apoyándose en ella._

-¿C-Cómo es que estás aquí?.- _la observo sorprendida y un tanto temerosa, fijándose en sus vestimentas_.- ¿y ese uniforme negro zura~?

- **Eh~… ora olvida eso…-** _le sonrió burlonamente_.- **¿recuerda las palabras de Ruby~chan~?**

Hanamaru comenzó a recordar aquellos besos, caricias y abrazos dados por su tierna novia, siendo así como su mente le jugó una mala pasada citando cierta frase dicha por la pelirroja.

-" _Soy tuya por siempre Hanamaru-chan"_.-

Volvió en sí y sé percato su alter ego estaba sentada en el borde de la bañara probando el agua con su mano.

- **Ora está perfecta el agua**.- _levanto su vista dirigiéndola hacia la chica_.- **imagina que bien se sentiría tocar su cuerpo mojado~**.-s _e levantó de su lugar para acercársele, le susurro muy cerca del oído_.- **SERIA DELICIOSO**

Podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir al escuchar aquello, sintiendo escalofríos ante aquella idea.

-Basta! No, no, no, no!.- _negó rápidamente un poco sonrojada._

- **Oye, tú ya diste algo por ella… es momento que ella te dé algo a cambio**.- _observo detenidamente sus reacciones_.- **recuerda que "** **los favores se pagan con carne** **"….y tú ya diste la tuya, es su turno.**

La miro atónita, analizando sus palabras, se estaba odiando a sí misma, noquería creer en las palabras de "Dark Maru" pero sus argumentos estaban siendo bastante convincentes, ella había dado mucho, sin recibir algo a cambio.

- **Ora…vamos cariño, llevan un año saliendo juntas, ¿no?**.- _recibió un asentimiento por parte de la castaña_.- **y hasta hace poco tuvieron su primer beso…** **oh por favor! esto no es más que otra tonta amistad**.- _hizo una pausa_.- **después de todo es tu novia, además ella ya te dio luz verde para hacerle lo que quieras…podrá ser un poco más alta que tú pero podrías someterla fácilmente**

La castaña escuchaba atenta las palabras de su contra parte, sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón, muy dentro de sí ella creía en ello, sin duda aquella joven de uniforme oscuro le restregaba en su cara un par de situaciones que eran bastante ciertas.

 _Sonrió al ver cómo su yo original dudaba_ **.- tal vez podrías desquitarte de Dia…usando a su hermanita, podrías hacerle lo mismo que ella te hizo a ti.** - _continúo con la idea_.- **ora seria genial ¿no crees?, podríamos tomar una foto de ello, y mandársela, claro, sería como decirle un insulto indirectamente… jeje para que se entere como su querida hermanita grita de placer.**

La oji miel ante las perversas palabras de su otro yo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la bañera para sumergir su cabeza en ella, tratando así de enfriarla, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse recuperando la compostura, cuando se giró para encararla se encontró con la sorpresa de que Dark Maru ya no se encontraba.

-Estúpida "Dark" zura~.- _suspiro pesadamente, tomo una toalla la cual amarro a su cabello dejando el cuarto de baño._

.

.

… _._

 _-_ Ruby-chan, el baño está listo zura~.- _entro a la habitación llamando la atención de su novia._

-Gracias…- _observo preocupada a su novia.-_ ¿qué te paso Hanamaru-chan, estas bien?

-Me resbale Ruby-chan… no te preocupes zura.- _le sonrió apenada, tratando de disimular_.- deberías entrar ahora, en cuanto salgas pondré tu ropa a lavar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Hanamaru-chan, muchas gracias.-

-De nada zura~.-

La pequeña pelirroja se encamino rumbo al baño de la residencia, a los pocos minutos se pudo percibir el sonido del agua.

- **Ora…¿te parece si vamos a visitarla?**.- _volvió a escuchar la voz de su alter ego_.

 _La joven Kunikida se levantó estrepitosamente de su cama, en su semblante se notaba la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante_.-Tu otra vez, te dije que la dejes en paz zura!.

- **Jaja vamos te prometo que será genial…-** _se reía burlonamente_.- **te aseguro que no pondrá resistencia, es más terminara gustándole**

-Te dije que te callaras!.- _levanto la voz con dureza._

- **Además….-**

-¿Además qué?... qué más veneno quieres escupir zura.- _comento ofuscada_.

- **Además… eso la ayudaría a que sepa** **cuál** **es su lugar**.- _dijo duramente_.

-De qué hablas… ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?!.- _demando molesta._

- **Ora…seamos honestas con nosotras mismas, y con Ruby-chan también…-** _intentaba convencer a su original._

-¿Qué intentas que decir zura?…-

- **Ruby…es un fracaso total**.- _escupió esas palabras como si nada_

 _-_ Siempre hablando porquerías, no sabes cómo deseo ir con un psiquiatra para que me ayude a destruirte de una buena vez, zura.- _contraataco._

- **Ora…me alagas…Así que me reconoces como algo tuyo, jeje bueno de hecho lo soy**.- _molesto_ **.- Soy ESO que se esconde en lo más profundo de tu corazón, quien conoce tus más oscuros pensamiento y deseos~**

-Yo no soy una porquería de persona! Eres solo una migraña que deje que se me saliera de control zura.- _rebatió a su némesis_.

- **Ja~ Di lo que quieras pero eso no cambia los hechos, soy lo que escondes dentro de ti, aunque te niegas aceptarlo**.- _continuo provocándola._

-Ya me canse de ti, vamos ¿por qué odio tanto a Ruby-chan, según tú?.- _se defendió_.- yo no la odio, yo la amo con todo mi ser…dime tú ese porqué en el fondo de mi alma supuestamente "la odio".

- **Estas segura de que quieres ver lo peor de todo de ti, la verdad duele pero al fin y al cabo es** **tú** **verdad** _.- le advirtió_.

-Déjate de rodeos zura y escúpelo de una vez.- _comento cabreada._

- **Ruby es una per-de-do-ra**.-

-¿Por qué dices eso zura?.-

- **Ora solo piénsalo un poco, toda su vida fue una inadaptada social e incapaz de interactuar con la gente a su alrededor**.- _comento como si nada_.- **es muy tonta e ingenua, además de ser una** **gran** **inútil, es incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma**

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir furia a la castaña sin embargo aquello no era lo único que había sido despertado en el interior de la chica de primero, otra extraña sensación también afloraba, una sensación desconocida aun para ambas.

- **Sin ti, nunca se hubiera animado a ser idol, no sirve ni para su propio beneficio**.- _prosiguió_.- **Antes de ti dependía totalmente de su hermana, después de que ella se graduó en secundaria se quedó sola, no tenía a nada ni a nadie, je~ era** **patética** **nadie se juntaba con ella...-** _hizo una pausa_.- **Y de repente te encontró a ti, como todo buen** **parasito** **el cual busca al "ser" más apto para poder sobrevivir, esa es** **su** **naturaleza, Ruby es tu parasito, te necesita para poder sobrevivir.**

-Dices estupideces zura!.- _refuto con lágrimas en sus ojos.-_ ¡dices puras estupideces! ¿Por qué eres así con ella? Dices…dices mentiras Ruby-chan, ella es muy fuerte, la he visto, ella tiene un gran poder dentro, solo necesita descubrirlo.- _le grito totalmente enojada._

 **-¿Por qué tanto la defiendes? Ora~ tu vida se ha vuelto una porquería desde que la conociste, y lo sabes**.- _contraataco_.- **te volviste idol por su culpa, odias hacer ejercicio y bailar pero por su culpa, ya no puedes estar tranquila en la biblioteca leyendo, no tendrías que dejarte coger por su hermana…**

-Dices mentiras!.- _estaba bastante afectada por las rudos argumentos dichos por su alter ego_.-yo…yo no pienso así de ella zura~

- **Todo el mundo piensa así de ella, te has preguntado ¿por qué sus padres nunca le piden algo?**.- _hizo una pequeña pausa_ \- **en lugar de eso aprovechan sus recursos en Dia, ya que ellos saben que es un fracaso, la desgracia de la familia Kurosawa, sus padres ni Dia creen en ella.**

-Ya, Cállate! Basta, basta!.- _cubría sus oídos_.

- **Sólo nació para una cosa…y es ser una** **esclava,** **ahora entra a ese baño y ponla en su lugar**.- _demando_.- **que asuma de una buena vez su rol en este mundo, y ese es servir como un trozo de carne…** - _reía maquiavélicamente_ **.- No tiene alguna oportunidad, es más si sus padres pudieran regresar en el pasado, de seguro la abortarían.**

La joven del tic verbal se abofeteo a sí misma tratando de reaccionar de aquel trance en el cual se encontraba, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas bajezas expuestas por su lado oscuro, lo que ella desconocía era que aquella disputa mental aun no acababa.

- **Dia es una digna heredera del linaje Kurosawa, el orgullo de la familia, la joya más preciada**.- _rebatió_.- **no sé por qué perdemos nuestro tiempo con Ruby, cuando Dia nos tiene ganas**.- _volvió a reír con malicia_.- **imagina que tan lejos podrías llegar sí tan sólo tuvieras a Dia de tu lado, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? hasta Ruby lo aceptaría con lo patética y débil que es.-** _hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar que su yo original comprendiera el mensaje_ **.-Imagina donde estaría ella ahora mismo, quizás sería más patética de lo que ya es, todos se burlarían de ella.**

-No más por favor, ya no más zura!.- _sollozaba._

- **Cualquiera podría llevársela a un lugar lejos donde cumpliría su propósito en la vida**.- _añadió.-_ **ser un trozo de carne para el deleite de los demás, inclusive quizás no estaría en este mundo.**

La ojimiel no podía concebir las palabras dichas en su mente por su contraparte, no comprendía que ese tipo de argumentos y sentimientos estuvieran escondidos en lo más profundo de su interior, no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Qué clase de basura soy zura?.- _derramaba lagrimas mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia._

- **Ora no eres una basura, sólo estás viendo las cosas finalmente como son, vamos levántate**!.- _demando firme su otro yo._

-¿A-a dónde vamos?.- _pregunto siendo llevada inconscientemente por su alter ego._ -¿Por qué estamos frente a la puerta del baño zura?

- **Ora vamos….-** _la incitó._

-¿Qué?.-

- **Que vayamos hasta el fondo, sabes que quieres hacerlo**.- _siguió insistiendo_.- **ora entra a ese baño y desflora a esa niña, hazla tuya de una buena vez.**

Su mente comenzó a divagar llevándola a diversas situaciones en las cuales sometía a la dulce pelirroja, en sí aquellos pensamientos le gustaban algo que la hizo desconocerse a sí misma, no estaba segura si era su lado perverso quien estaba controlándola o eran sus verdaderas fantasías las que la llevaron a ese lugar.

Poco a poco fue aproximándose a la perilla de la puerta, si la abría no habría vuelta atrás, quería hacerlo, posó su mano en está, abriendo un poco la puerta, en ese mismo instante pudo percibir la tierna voz de la ojiaqua, la cual estaba cantando con bastante sentimiento, algo que dejo perpleja a la chica, congelándola en ese mismo instante, poniendo atención a la letra de la canción.

" _Siento que conocerte me ha cambiado  
He encontrado a la persona que quiero ser,  
Siempre he estado anhelando, anhelando intensamente  
Mientras este deseo crece en mi corazón._

 _A lo largo de una gran cuerda, todos comenzaron a saltar_  
 _Pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para unirme_  
 _Dudando como una niña_  
 _Siempre esperaba por ti_

 _Siempre me apoyabas cuando estaba a punto de rendirme_  
 _Con la calidez de tus suaves manos_

 _Mi gratitud está a punto de desbordarse_  
 _Mi sueño poco a poco se acerca_  
 _Mi gratitud está a punto de desbordarse_  
 _Gracias_  
 _Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz que ya no sé qué hacer_  
 _Tan feliz que mis lágrimas se están desbordando_  
 _Lo siento_

 _En vez de mirar hacia abajo sin poder decir nada_  
 _Le diré adiós a mis dudas_  
 _Quiero poder verte por siempre_  
 _Todo esto no puede terminar solo en mi corazón_

 _Una y otra vez, todos comenzaron a saltar sobre la cuerda_  
 _Y sonreí, y me reí también_  
 _Vamos a jugar juntos tú y yo_  
 _Estos sentimientos son muy preciados para mí_

 _Cuando me encontraba perdida, tus ojos fueron mi guía_  
 _Tu apacible mirada hizo mis deseos realidad_

 _Un simple "gracias" no apaciguara este palpitar en mi pecho_  
 _Poco a poco, estoy siendo atrapada por mis sueños_  
 _Un simple "gracias" no apaciguara este palpitar en mi pecho..._  
 _Gracias_  
 _¿No es divertido? ¿No es divertido? cuando trate de abrazarte_  
 _Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse_  
 _Lo siento…."_

 _._

Nunca había escuchado aquella canción, aquella letra denotaba tantos sentimientos, parecía que cada palabra, frase de ella expresaban el sentir de la Kurosawa menor, los cuales retumbaban en la cabeza de la castaña, haciéndola reaccionar, percatándose de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Ruby-chan…- _susurro el nombre de su novia, mientras se caía de espalda apoyada en la puerta, dejando así sus lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas_.- En verdad significo tanto para ti zura…en verdad me amas tanto, tus sentimientos son tan puros…- _cerro sus ojos recordando la letra de la canción, en el fondo ella sabía que las palabras de Dark Maru eran erradas_

 _-_ En verdad no te merezco Ruby-chan, eres demasiado buena para mí zura….- _se abrazó a sí misma aun sollozando en silencio_.- Ella no es una perdedora, ella es amada, su familia la ama, sus amigas la aman, yo la amo y no necesito a esa estúpida, sé que mis sentimientos son reales.

-¿Hanamaru-chan, estas bien?.- _escucho la voz preocupada de la nombrada, quien al verla sentada en el suelo llorando, se arrodillo frente ella abrazándola_.- ¿Qué paso Hanamaru-chan, por qué lloras?

La amante de los libros se limpiaba sus lágrimas, intentando así poder articular sus palabras, algo que no pudo hacer de buena manera.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, no llores por favor _.- le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla_.- no debes estar llorando, por favor no llores m-más.- _su voz sonó quebrada, comenzando a llorar también._

 _Hanamaru al escucharla a su novia llorar volteo rápidamente_.- No me pasa nada Ruby-chan, solo que…. tienes una voz muy linda, y la canción que cantabas… jamás había escuchado, es muy linda zura…

-Oh esa canción es de Koizumi Hanayo-san, es mi canción favorita de ella…- _comento emocionada a pesar de hace unos pocos minutos estaba llorando._ \- porque me recuerda a nosotras, es como sí Rin-san y Hanayo-san… supieran como nos sentimos…- _sonrió melancólicamente._ \- por alguna extraña razón tenemos muchas cosas en común con ellas, cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, tú me venias a la mente, eras lo primero que llegaba a mi mente al escucharla.

 _La castaña se mantuvo callada, pensando por varios minutos, ya más calmada hablo._ \- Rin-chan me pregunto si ella paso por algo así.- _susurro._

-¿Te sientes mejor Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto al ver el semblante más calmo de su novia_.

-Si Ruby-chan gracias zura, ya estoy mejor.- _le otorgo una cálida sonrisa._

-Me alegra que estés mejor Hanamaru-chan, vamos levantémonos del suelo que esta frio.- _le extendió su mano a la castaña_.- además aun estas húmeda, deberías darte un baño antes que te enfermes.

-Tienes razón Ruby-chan, lo haré _.- tomó la mano ofrecida, levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de su pelirroja, cuando se disponía a entrar al baño fue detenida por unos brazos, los cuales la habían vuelto a abrazar por su cintura, sintió la respiración la ojiaqua muy cerca, la cual escondió su cara sonrojada apoyándose en el hombro de ella, para hablarle tímidamente.-_ Hanamaru-chan… ¿puedo entrar contigo y lavarte la espalda?.- _hablo con dificultad ante los nervios que tenía en ese momento._

-R-Ruby-chan…- _se sonrojo de sobre manera, se separó de ella para verla de frente, encontrándose con la cara totalmente sonrojada de la dulce pelirroja, la cual su rostro competía con el rojo de su cabello._ -Ruby-chan…- _trataba de ordenar su cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero su mente solo le jugaba jugarretas, presentándoles diversos escenarios, unos los cuales veía a la pelirroja tallarle la espalda, algo que de a poco iba subiendo de tono, aquella inocente o no, proposición ella por la Kurosawa menor, le hizo sentir diversas emociones, vergüenza, ternura y lujuria sin duda._

-No quieres verdad….- _comento desganada la de voz chillona, aun con bastante vergüenza a la vez._

-Contrólate Maru.- _se decía a sí misma_.- es lo que queremos en verdad… quiero dar este siguiente paso con Ruby-chan… pero quizás su intención sea solo consentirme, tal vez ella no lo ve de esa forma en la que yo lo estoy viendo, no creo que no estamos lista para este paso aun…- _pensaba la castaña_.- Ruby-chan creo que no es el momento para ello, mi abuela puede descubrirnos zura~

 _La nombrada la miro bastante decepcionada en sí comprendía el asunto aunque aquello no le quitaba las ganas de ello_.- Esta bien Hanamaru-chan, bueno iré a cambiarme en tu cuarto…disfruta tu baño.

-Gracias Ruby-chan.- _comento_.- te veré en unos momentos zura~

La amante de los dulces se fue caminando a la habitación de su novia, mientras esta se encerraba en el cuarto de baño.

.

.

….

La castaña observo en el cesto de ropa, el uniforme y abrigo de la pelirroja, tomando esta última prenda para abrazarlo con mucho afecto.

-Eres muy buena conmigo zura~.- _dijo con ternura_

Dejo la prenda nuevamente en aquel lugar, disponiéndose a entrar a la tina para tomar su baño, lo necesitaba, en cierto modo así podría calmar sus nervios, y pensar sobre lo ocurrido con su contraparte, él porque está se expresaba así de su novia.

-En verdad necesito ayuda.- _suspiró_.- antes que esto se salga de control.- _comento mientras se hundía en la tibia agua, dejando que está la relajará._

Luego de haberse aseado como corresponde, dejó la bañera para colocarse su pijama, seguidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación en la cual encontró a la Kurosawa frente a su tocador cepillándose su aún húmedo cabello. Se quedó ahí en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando cada acción realizada por su compañera, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a la joven quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la abrazó tiernamente sorprendiéndola de paso.

-Hanamaru-chan…- _expreso con calma, abriendo sus ojos.-_ ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si Ruby-chan, me siento mejor zura _.- froto su mejilla con la de la nombrada_.- se está haciendo tarde, iré a traer un futon, yo dormiré en él y tú en mi cama… ora casi lo olvido, aprovecharé de lavar tu uniforme.- _soltó a la de coletas._

-Hanamaru-chan…- _comento tímidamente ruborizándose de paso_.- Tu c-cama es lo suficientemente grande para las 2…podemos dormir sin problemas juntas.- _desvió su mirada_.- No quiero que duermas en el piso, me gustaría dormir contigo…eh lo siento, mejor olvídalo lo que dije, lo que tu decidas estará bien Hanamaru-chan

 _La joven de orbes miel se quedó pensativa por unos segundos_.- Creo que no le haría daño a nadie zura…además me gustaría poder estar contigo toda la noche Ruby-chan.- _le sonrió_

 _La nombrada asintió feliz, sonriéndole deslumbrantemente a su novia._ \- Claro! Hanamaru-chan ve tranquila a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, aquí te estaré esperando.

La castaña salió de su habitación, a lavar el uniforme de su novia, mientras la lavadora hacía su trabajo, ella pensaba en la noche que pasaría con su Ruby, sabía que aquello en cierto modo le generaba un poco de calma y fuerza. Cuando su labor estuvo hecha volvió de nuevamente hasta su cuarto, donde se encontró a la joven que había estado pensando hace un rato atrás, sentada en su cama, quien la estaba esperando, la amante de los libros se acercó a su novia quien le sonrió al verla llegar, hizo un ademan para que se sentará a su lado. La ojimiel ni tonta ni perezosa se sentó junto a ella, apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hanamaru-chan?.-

-Me siento cansada zura~.- _hizo una pausa_.- pero todo está bien…

-bueno…-

Todo estaba en completo silencio, ninguna de las dos emitía ningún sonido e inclusive se podía oír el sonido de los grillos, y de vez en cuando uno que otro auto que pasaba cerca del templo. Ambas se levantaron para abrir el cobertor para poder así acostarse, acomodándose tranquilamente.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto.- _comento la de voz chillona._

-¿Pasar la noche así zura?.- _recibió un asentimiento de la contraria_.- yo también quería hacer esto, es muy agradable podría acostumbrarme a ello.- _comento abrazando a su novia._

Se quedaron observando la luna, la cual las bañaba con su luminosidad que atravesaba la ventana frente ellas, se miraron en perfecta sincronía perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios, instintivamente ambas comenzaron a acortar la distancia que las separaba, fundiéndose así en un casto beso.

La Kunikida apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, logrando escuchar los latidos del corazón de quien la abrazaba. Aquellos provocaron un estado de paz absoluta en la joven, quien se dejaba consentir por la pelirroja que le acariciaba su sedosa cabellera.

-Buenas noches Hanamaru-chan.- _susurro._ \- te amo…

-Buenas noches Ruby-chan .- _añadió.-_ yo también te amo zura~

Esa noche no hubo complicaciones ni nada, para ambas fue una de las mejores noches que ellas habían tenido en su vida, sólo existían su amor y una paz absoluta, que nada ni nadie podría perturbar.

.

.

…

El siguiente día no se hizo esperar, siendo despertadas por la alarma que había sido puesta por la ayudante de la biblioteca, quien al apagarla se quedó observando el cielo de su cuarto, bajó su vista para encontrarse con el angelical rostro de su ojiaqua quien yacía sobre su pecho, abrazándola cómodamente aun dormida. No resistió la tentación de besar su frente, para luego acariciar delicadamente las tersas mejillas de la contraria logrando despertárla en el acto, quien poco a poco iba rebelando un bello tono aguamarina que se deslumbro al encontrarse con aquel miel que la había enamorado.

-Buenos días Hanamaru-chan _.- dijo aun somnolienta_.

-Buenos días Ruby-chan~ .- _le respondía sonriéndole con ternura._

Ambas se quedaron viendo durante unos minutos.- Ruby-chan…te parece sí, ¿no vamos a la escuela hoy? Así podríamos quedarnos así todo el día zura~

 _La aludida dejo escapar una adorable risita_.- No sería mala idea Hanamaru-chan, además estoy tan cómoda y calentita aquí contigo.- _hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba a su novia._ \- no quiero levantarme.

Aquel bello ambiente en que ambas se encontraban fue abruptamente interrumpido por el celular de la pelirroja quien avisaba que había recibido un mensaje. Se separó a regañadientes del abrazo, sospechando de quien podría ser la persona quien envió aquel mensaje.

 **De Onee-chan:**

 **Espero que ya estés despierta, rumbo a la escuela Ruby. No quiero ningún pretexto para no ir al instituto, para quedarte con tu novia hasta el atardecer.**

Le molesto aquellas palabras enviadas por su hermana mayor, decidió mentirle.

 **De Ruby:**

 **Ya estamos listas desde hace mucho, estamos desayunando antes de irnos, te veo en el instituto onee-chan**

Suspiro pesadamente mientras su castaña la observaba atentamente sus reacciones y expresiones, comprendió perfectamente de quien se trataba y que podría ser el contenido de él.

-¿Es Dia-san?.- _recibió un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja_.- ¿Quiere saber si ya vamos hacía Uranohoshi, no es así zura?

-Sí, le dije que estábamos desayunando.- _un dejo de tristeza fue reflejado por sus ojos_.- lo siento Hanamaru-chan

-No te disculpes Ruby-chan, está bien.- _le sonrió tratando de aminorar la tristeza de la menor, en su interior estaba molesta con la de cabellera azabache por arruinarles su tierno momento, quería pasar otro día junto a su Ruby pero sabía que en cierto modo la seria pelinegra tenía razón, debía asistir al instituto y cumplir sus obligaciones como estudiante._

Ambas chicas de primero se levantaron para alistarse para ir a su instituto, desayunaron algo ligero, saliendo rumbo a Uranohoshi después de unos minutos.

.

.

….

Caminaban tranquilamente, la pequeña Kurosawa sostenía la mano de su novia, algo que nunca hacían en público para evitar generar sospechas en sus compañeras, pero después de aquella noche ambas habían perdido aquel miedo, querían disfrutar de su compañía, de su relación, para su buena suerte las calles no estaban tan concurridas logrando así poder caminar de esa manera sin que nadie las viera. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que escucharon una voz bastante familiar.

-Buenos días Ruby, Kunikida-san.- _comento en un tono un tanto áspero y molesto, algo que logro asustar a ambas nombradas._

-Piggy! O-o-onee-chan!.- _chillo asustada la ojiaqua mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano de la castaña asustándola aún más._

La chica de tercero camino rodeando a las más pequeñas observándolas detenidamente, analizando la situación entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Que hacían tomadas de la mano?...- _pregunto con una voz bastante sería_.- saben que si las ven podrían levantar sospechas, además creo que no lo tomen muy bien los demás, saben que aquello podría traerles problemas, más de los que ya tienen.- _lo último lo comento observando a la ojimiel, haciéndola temblar._

Aquello no pasó percibido para la de voz chillona quien por alguna razón comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento desconocido que ya había sentido hace tiempo atrás, no le importo que fuera su hermana, tomo de nueva cuenta la mano de su novia, para encarar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Lo sé onee-chan, no importa lo que pase mientras estemos juntas, podremos arreglárnoslas.- _comento bastante decidida, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada pero no era el momento para flaquear, debía ser fuerte alguna vez en su vida y por hanamaru._

 _La mayor sorprendida ante las acciones de su hermana, su mirada paso de enojada a una de desconcierto al verla tan determinada, se giró para retirase pero antes de ello, comento_.- sólo les daré un consejo, sean más cuidadosas, porque si llegan a descubrirlas quizás se enfrenten a algo fuera de su alcance, y ahí no habrá nadie que las ayude, deberían apresurarse las clases están por comenzar.- _dicho retomo su camino frunciendo el ceño, ya se encargaría de aquel par más tarde._

Ambas menores se quedaron paradas en lugar, analizando las palabras de la mayor, tomando en cuenta su consejo, para Ruby aquello había sido totalmente extraño casi fuera de lugar las palabras de dia estaban cargadas de mucha hostilidad, pero para Hanamaru aquello fue una amenaza entre líneas. Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sin embargo decidieron continuar con su camino, rumbo a su instituto.

Caminaron en silencio aun con las palabras de la pelinegra resonando en sus cabezas, cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras que las llevaban rumbo a su salón la ojimiel decidió romper con aquel extraño silencio.

-Ruby-chan...-

-¿Si Hanamaru-chan?...- _volteo a verla a su novia, sintiendo como está la abrazaba, luego de los suaves labios de la chica, dándole un casto beso, primeramente la ojiaqua se sintió un tanto asustada por el lugar en que se encontraban era un tanto arriesgado para mostrar aquellas muestras de afecto. Aquel ósculo sirvió para calmar los nervios de ambas, se separaron un tanto sonrojadas, mirándose con una gran ternura.-_ gracias por defenderme en la entrada zura~

 _La amante de los dulces se quedó viendo a su novia otorgándole una cálida sonrisa_.- Estaré ahí cuando mas lo necesites Hanamaru-chan, te prometo que todo estará bien

La joven del tic verbal correspondió de la misma manera, sabía que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de su novia, no todo iba a estar bien, aún tenía un encuentro pendiente con Dia, el cual esperaba que fuera el último, tarde o temprano aquel tormento causado por su mala decisión terminara. Si bien la pelirroja tenía las mejores intenciones, Maru sabía que ella no podría con su hermana mayor, no podría protegerla como ella mencionaba, estaba en ella ponerle punto final a aquel contrato verbal realizado con la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

.

.

…..

Las clases fueron normales durante todo el día, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, donde los miembros de Aqours se habían reunido en el salón del club, donde revisaban el ranking actual del grupo.

-Las cosas han salido muy bien desde que Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-chan se han unido.- _exclamo alegre la pelinaranja, mientras leían los comentarios dejados por los fans, quienes alababan el ingreso de los nuevos integrantes. La castaña en cuestión no prestaba mucha atención a los dichos de su senpai, ya que estaba más interesada en aquel brillante objeto._ -Hanamaru-chan, los fans te quieren mucho y esperan con ansias poder escucharte cantar pronto.- _comento animadamente la ojirubí kouhai, quien seguía pendiente de la laptop._

Maru se fue acercando lentamente al portátil estaba casi hipnotizada ante ello que era desconocido para la joven, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué te parece lo que dicen tus fans Hananaru-chan?.- _pregunto la peliceniza_

-Ora…Acaso ¿esto es una computadora?.- _comento totalmente embobada la castaña_.

-EH?!.-

-¿Eso es el famoso internet?.- _dijo la ojimiel con total asombro_.- el mar de información y conocimiento, todo al alcance de un click, increíble zura~

-Más bien un mar de memes y doujins.- _susurrando Riko, para su buena suerte nadie la escucho._

-¿Puedo tocarlo?.- _pregunto inocentemente la joven Kunikida._

-Claro, por qué no…- _le restó importancia la líder del grupo._

Se acercó sigilosamente a la laptop, un botón que resaltaba de los demás gracias a una agradable luz, quien había llamado la atención de la joven, siendo este el botón escogido para presionar.

-Zura~.- _dijo inocentemente_.

Ambas chicas de segundo se abalanzaron hacía la laptop a ver que su trabajo no se haya perdido con aquel incidente, el cual preocupo mucho a pequeña Maru quien pensaba que había roto el artefacto.

-Maru…¿maru hizo algo malo zura? _.- pregunto inocentemente_.

-No te preocupes Hanamaru-chan.- _comento la amante de las mandarinas._

La joven asistente de la biblioteca soltó un adorable quejido que derritió el corazón de su novia quien estaba a unos metros de ella

.

.

…

Luego de aquel pequeño incidente las chicas se habían dirigido al techo de su escuela para su habitual práctica, en la cual no estaban realizando mucho. You estaba enseñándole como usar el internet y la laptop a Maru, mientras las demás chicas trataban de encontrar una forma de destacar sobre los demás grupos idol rivales. Donde ideas como cambiarse el nombre por las 5 sirenas, no funcionaban mucho que digamos.

-Esa es buena idea.- _comento la chica mikan_.- pero no tendríamos piernas para bailar

 _La pelirroja le siguió el juego a la líder.-_ Si les decimos que si gritan nuestros nombres nos saldrán las piernas para bailar

-Eso…eso es perfecto Ruby-chan!.- _se emocionó la pelinaranja._

-pero a cambio de eso perderíamos nuestras voces.- decía la marinera de ojos azules

Que problema gritaba chika ante las palabras de you

-Ah la sirenita….- _suspiro_.- que cuento tan trágico.- _le comentaba la peliceniza a la pelicastaña.-_ Debe ser duro hacer un pacto con un villano, con tal de poder estar con tu ser amado, ¿no crees Hanamaru-chan?

La nombrada observo a su senpai, recordando la historia de aquel personaje, sintiendo pena por el pero a la vez se sintió bastante identificada con la protagonista. Ella estaba pagando caro la por la felicidad de Ruby, esto la dejo muy pensativa, su mente comenzó a evocar las imagines de sus encuentro con la pelinegra.

-Porque simplemente no nos deja ser felices…- _susurro, siendo escuchada por su senpai quien la miro curiosa._

-¿Está todo bien Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto extrañada._

La pequeña trato de darle una excusa a su senpai, comentándole que no era nada que todo estaba bien, se exculpo que tenía que ir al baño, por lo cual se alejó del grupo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

.

.

….

Caminaba por los pasillos su mente divagaba en los días cuando era un poco más pequeña y leía la sirenita, claro su versión original, recordó como aquel personaje sacrifico todo por su amado príncipe, sufriendo de paso por ello. Comenzó asimilar aquel trato que tenía con la Kurosawa mayor, llegando a pensar que la susodicha la tenía entre la espada y la pared, si volvía a desobedecerla se encargaría de arruinar su vida, o peor ir a comentarle a la directora O'hara o por aun a los padres de Ruby, dejándolas sin oportunidad, separándolas de paso.

-Te odio Dia-senpai…de verdad te odio.- _susurraba._

Alzo su vista observando a lo lejos una cabellera azulada que se escondía, la siguió con la mirada observando como la joven conocida para ella entraba a un gran armario cerrando uno de los cajones para esconderse de ella. Se acercó al lugar abriendo la puerta sorprendiendo a su ex compañera de preescolar.

Ambas charlaron un poco poniéndose al día con sus vidas, la joven de orbes magenta le podio de favor a Hanamaru, que la ayudará con su lado chuuni, más bien dicho que la ayudara con Yohane. A la joven le daban vergüenza sus incontrolables delirios, ya que ella quería tener una vida de instituto normal como todas.

Días después de su encuentro, Yoshiko comenzó a llevarse bien con la novia de la castaña, siendo más su amiga, y finalmente fue invitada a unirse al grupo de school idol, por la líder Takami Chika.

.

.

….

Las jóvenes de aqours estaban reunidas en la casa de la Takami, probándose sus nuevos atuendos, diseñados y confeccionados por You y Ruby, obviamente siendo supervisadas por Yoshiko al más puro estilo gothic lolita. Las integrantes del grupo realmente se veían bastante bien e inclusive adorables, sintiéndose algunas un tanto incomodas por el largo de la falda, un tanto más corta de lo habitual.

Aquel día había sido bastante divertido para las jóvenes e inclusive se sorprendieron al ver la increíble habilidad de la pelivino al saltar escapando de shiitake, la chica jamás perdió el glamour dando un salto de infarto hacía su casa. Ahí comprendieron la fobia hacía los perros de la sería joven.

Ya era hora de volver a casa por lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, todas estaban cansadas, las pequeñas de primero se despidieron de sus senpais en la parada de autobús, yendo camino a su casa.

-Fue muy divertido el día de hoy, ¿no crees Ruby-chan zura~? .- _pregunto la ojimiel_.

-Si me la pase muy bien con Yoshiko-chan, ehjem Yohane-chan….- _sonrió._ \- es muy divertida, que bueno que haya entrado al grupo, por cierto, ¿cómo lo pasaste hoy Hanamaru-chan?

-Muy bien Ruby-chan, a pesar de todo fue divertido zura~ .- _le devolvió su sonrisa_.- me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con Yoshiko-chan, quizás deberías acercarte más a ella.- _hizo una pausa_.- sé que es un poco rara pero enserio es buena persona, muy divertida, realmente me gustaría mucho que ustedes se lleven bien, así podríamos salir las 3.

-No es necesario que digas eso Hanamaru-chan.- _la observo_.- enserio quiero que Yoshiko-chan sea nuestra amiga, así que no te preocupes, bueno por aquí voy por mi cuenta, te veo Hanamaru-chan hasta mañana.- _le dio un beso en su mejilla._

-Hasta mañana Ruby-chan.-

.

.

….

-Aah.- _suspiraba pesadamente la datenshi_

-Ruby-chan, vamos una vez más.- _hizo un ademan con su mano_.- recuerda tu motivación, déjalo salir, sé natural se una  little demon.- _recibió un asentimiento_.- bien, 3 2 1 acción SORPRENDEME! QUIERO QUE ME CONMUEVAS.- _grito._

La nombrada se puso nerviosa al ver a su nueva amiga siendo tan exigente con ella, sentía que esto era necesario y debía cumplir los estándares de la gran Yohane-sama, no quería desperdiciar su valioso tiempo .

.

Después de ello, las chicas de Aqours estaban reunidas en el salón del club, viendo el Rank esperando que su trabajo como los ángeles caídos haya dado buenos frutos, aunque para algunas aquello fue simplemente demasiado vergonzoso. La primera vez que habían hecho algo parecido su Rank había disminuido al no ser tan producido como este, ni vestuario habían usado en cambio ahora contaba con más producción y mejoras, esperaban que el nuevo video las ayudara a escalar en el ranking, que los fans se familiarizaran más con la nueva integrante.

 _La joven Sakurachi se encontraba apoyada en la pared pensando seriamente sobre las decisiones que ha tomado con su vida o más bien dicho en estas últimas semanas, era todo tan vergonzoso para ella_.-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hice…- _suspiraba desganada_.

-Oh sugoi!.- _grito emocionada_.- miren cuanto hemos avanzado en estos días, hasta pasamos la posición anterior que teníamos!

-Yousoro! Hemos avanzado más puestos, gracias a este video.- _comento la peliceniza._

-Yohane-chan.- _comento la pelirroja_.- eres increíble, mira que lejos hemos avanzado gracias a ti

La nombrada sonrió satisfecha y bastante feliz ante los comentarios de sus compañeras de grupo, sobre todo el cómo estas no la habían juzgado por su lado chuuni, sino todo lo contrario la había aceptado con y como es.

-Ruby-chan mira esto.- _comento la ojiazul_.

La de coletas se acercó al monitor para observar que había ganado mucha popularidad gracias a Yoshiko, aquello le ayudo muchísimo con su autoestima, la datenshi sonreía complacida, se acercó a su Little demon más popular.

-Ruby tu líder, la gran Yohane, tiene grandes planes para ti.- _la abrazo por pasando su brazo por sus hombros_.- las 2 juntas haremos caer a todos, ante el famoso encanto de los  "ángeles caidos". 

Maru quien bebía su té tranquilamente observo la interacción entre su novia y amiga del infancia, sonrió feliz viendo como ellas se comenzaban a volver amigas.

-Que bella es la vida zura~.- _comento tomando otro sorbo, aquel momento de relajo de las jóvenes no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito que se escuchó en gran parte de Uranohoshi._

 **-"ESTO ES VERGONZOSOOOOOO".-**

Todas comprendieron de quien se trataba aquella voz tan fúrica, de seguro era por el nuevo video que ellas habían subido a la red.

-Ugh…- _salió de la boca de la líder, mientras la peliazul se veía un tanto preocupada, ya que consideraba que por su culpa las demás serian regañadas._

Como si de su mala suerte se tratase la inquebrantable Kurosawa llamo por altavoz a los miembros del club school idol, Aqours, citándolas a que fueran a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Aquello había hecho sudar frío a las 6 miembros del grupo.

.

-Takami-san, ¿qué fue lo que les dije?…..- _hablo bastante severa, mirando acusadoramente a la nombrada_.- Les comenté que Ruby podía ser idol, siempre y cuando lo hicieran todo con moderación, y en cambio ustedes la han hecho actuar de esa manera para llamar la atención eso es indecente, inaceptable!

Aquella palabras para Hanamaru le habían provocado coraje, como era posible que la hermana de su novia, la intachable presidenta del consejo estudiantil estuviera hablando así de decencia cuando ella no era muy decente que digamos, más bien en el fondo Dia era una gran degenerada, claro le hubiera encantado encararla en ese mismo instante, pero no tuvo el valor para aquello e inclusive ello podría ser tomado como una provocación ante la Kurosawa.

-Solo eran nuestros vestuario…- _comento la pelinaranja tratando de justificarse_.

-Además solo era actuación.- _trataba de aplacar la ira de su senpai la peliceniza pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas olímpicamente._

-Esto no se quedara así, ¿me escucharon?.- _demando molesta._

-L-lo siento onee-chan…- _hablaba tristemente agachando su cabeza_.- no volverá a suceder, pero por favor no las regañes.

Al escuchar la disculpa de su imouto, además de como defendía a sus compañeras de grupo hicieron a la de cabellera azabache sentirse un poco mal por lo dura que había sido con su hermanita, por ende decidió aceptar las disculpas, para pasar a explicarles a las presentes que la alza de popularidad, no duraría mucho para ello debían dar su mejor esfuerzo para poder avanzar, claro sin antes advertirles que dejaran de perder el tiempo con juegos tontos como los ángeles caídos, algo que le dolió bastante a la chuuni.

.

-No fue como lo tenía planeado.- _comento la hiperactiva mikan_.- Dia-san tiene razón, hacer las cosas forzadas, casi cómo μ's es algo rudo.- _comento un tanto desganada._

-No es tu culpa Chika-chan.- _trataba de animarla la pelirroja._

-Claro que no lo es.- _se apresuró a debatir la chuuni_.- es culpa de Yohane, yo sabía que esto no funcionaría pero aun así lo hice, creo que con esto ya tuve suficiente….mañana podre dejar esto del ángel caído definitivamente _.- comento no tan convencida._

-¿Qué hay de lo de ser idol?.- _pregunto la ojiaqua_

 _Pensó un poco los acontecimientos, tomando una decisión_.- creo que paso de ello, por mi culpa les cause problemas.- _suspiro_.- gracias por jugar a esto conmigo, me divertí mucho, adiós.

 _La castaña se sentía muy molestar, ver a su amiga desanimada de esa manera la ofusco, no tuvo suficiente con lo de Ruby, ahora iba contra Yoshiko_.- no permitiré que ella las siga tratado así, de esta manera, son mis amigas… me las pagaras, juro que me las pagaras zura.- _apretó sus puños._

Estos pensamientos se fueron tranquilizando, al comentarles a sus amigas sobre su pasado con la ojimagenta, les conto como la conoció y varias de sus vivencia en el periodo de su infancia.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto dudosa la pelirroja_.

No sabía que contestarle a su novia, suspiro para luego ordenar sus pensamientos

-Nada de esto fue su culpa zura~… a ella le gusta hacer estas cosas, es parte de ella.- _suspiro_.- no debería abandonar algo que significa mucho para ella.

-chicas tengo un plan...- _comento la amante de las mandarinas_.

.

.

...

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron por su amiga, tuvieron un par de dificultades para entablar una conversación con Yohane, pero aun así no se rindieron y le hicieron ver que no había nada de malo con su alter ego, pues a final de cuentas aquello es parte de ella, sí se siente cómoda con eso, era lo importaba, lo demás daba igual, mientras ella fuera feliz, ya que ellas como sus compañeras de grupo no la iban a juzgar, todo lo contrario la apoyaban y disfrutaban de su compañía.

Yoshiko al notar cómo las demás en verdad se preocupaban por ella, y la querían tal y como era, fue más que suficiente para convencerla de volver a Aqours, manteniendo su esencia tan característica propia de ella.

.

.

 _ **Continuará nya~**_

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad Notes:**

 **Aquí la bella Riko-kyum~ reportándose, lamentamos la demora que tomo este capítulo pero todos estuvimos bastante ocupados con varios proyectos personales que han salido bastante bien, jeje~**

 **Esperamos ya poder estabilizarnos este mes, y de paso usar este espacio para anunciar que quizás para este mes o el siguiente, si todo sale bien subiremos el primer capitulo de un nuevo fic _(tiene que ver con las musas)_ que nos ha llamado mucho la atención dentro del Squad, jeje espero que sea de su agrado, bien ahora vamos con los comentarios~ **

**Respondiendo sus review's:**

 **· Alenon:** Si ruby al final tenia un poco de valor pero sera suficiente para enfrentarse a su hermana solo el tiempo lo sabrá. Sip los sueños dicen muchas cosas la tensión es tan fuerte que ruby hasta esta soñandolo y sobretodo no tienen idea de el daño que causo Dia en la mente de Hanamaru y créanme sera aun mas grave con lo que pudieron leer hoy podrás ver que dark maru esta manifestándose cada vez mas y hasta incluso esta logrando influenciar mas a maru.

La generala ( _dakara yohane yo!.- yohane-vamp_ ) no le gusta dar spoilers, lo siento. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad significa mucho y pues solo pido un poco de paciencia pronto empezara ponerse salvaje la cosa otra vez

 **· Guest:** Si lo se fue muy vainilla ese capitulo pero maru merece un poco de paz y buenos momentos después de su primer encuentro con dia pero como diré dentro de poco de paciencia por que esto esta empezando y hay que hacerlo con cuidado.

 **· Nicocchi17:** Si ruby se esta mostrando fuerte pero para su desgracia no es suficiente y bueno cuando ruby lo descubra créeme que todo sera un caos para las 3 mas lo que tengan la desgracia de involucrarse

 **· Gala:** Si ese cap era vainilla para compensar un poco a maru por lo que hiso espero este capitulo te agrade y trataremos de poder subir mas seguido

 **· Gasacait:** Whoo en verdad no esperaba eso, y pues la intención del fic era eso que sea _una historia pesada_ y si por ahora a unos les agrada la actitud de dia en este fic y a otros no pero cuando llegue el momento y se revele los por que de ella pueden causar diferentes reacciones espero que en verdad puedan satisfacerlos a todos ustedes, No fue tan difícil meter rubyxmaru en el anime este se encarga solo de meterlo y nosotros lo adornamos un poco mas.

Maru es una chica curiosa e inocente, y cual su único crimen es querer mucho a ruby y pues una frase que me contó alguien hace unos años es que: **los corazones mas puros y honestos son los mas fáciles de corromper** por eso fue que maru se corrompió tan rápido

En algún momento de nuestras vidas nos hemos sentido como ruby, Créeme que hanamaru no sera la única que sufra con esto aun que no lo crean dia también sufrirá como no tienen idea y bueno pobre you el chikaxriko la destrozo y bueno me alegra que alguien pudo notar a you en este fic 2 sujetos y créanme you va a tener que lidiar mucho con... _(censurado por yohane-vamp para no dar spoilers, juju, sorry riko-kium~ pero esto se te ha pasado xDD)_

 **...**

 **Creo que no cambiaremos la descripción por ahora los capítulos que están ya estructurados no contendrán escenas fuertes por el momento cuando pase cambiaremos la clasificación y bueno si leer te desgasto mentalmente imagina al equipo cuando llegamos a un punto fuerte de la historia (uff)**

 **Bueno quisiera aprovechar este espacio pues para tambien aclarae algunos puntos como el por que la integracion se yohane fue apurada al igual que su capitulo en el anime bueno la razon es sencilla no hay suficiente ruby dia maru ahí pues lo que queremos es enfocarnos especificamente en ellas 3 esta es su historia y si se involucra otro personaje es por que es necesario y tendra un rol desde pequeño hasta muy grande todo a su debido momento**

 **El siguiente capitulo hay que manejarlo con cuidado pues la verdad lo que menos queremos es forzar la historia de las protas los extras como chika o riko mary etc. No tendran mucha relevancia como dije hasta que llegue su momento asi que sus momentos seran acelerados a menos que estas tengan interaccion con los personajes y sean necesarios**

 **Y se que quieren saber ya sobre los motivos de dia y en verdad les pido paciencia ya estamos cerca del testimonio de dia pero para que esto pase debe seguir la historia su flujo normal cuando llegue el momento simplemente espero que les guste la historia de dia y sea suficiente para convencerlos y satisfacerlos a todos ustedes**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que sigan con nosotros y lamento si tarda un poco en avanzar la historia pero solo son estos capitulos para dar a entender como se esta agravando la corrupcion de hanamaru ya despues de esto se ataran cabos sueltos se conoceran aun mas al trio y tambien daran paso a los siguientes arcos**

 ** _Sin mas que decir de parte del squad nos despedimos y esperamos que sea de su agrado este capitulo~_**

 **Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios con sus puntos de vista, teorías y pensamientos en verdad nos gusta interinar con ustedes y nos motivan a seguir con este fic cualquier comentario es bien recibido tanto constructivo como destructivo así aprendemos de nuestros errores y estos nos motivan a esforzarnos mas muchas gracias!**

 **Pd de Yohane-vamp:** Recuerden que si hay alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción es por que somos humanos chuunis y nos equivocamos bastante, sobretodo yo :v **/ ahh dentro de la historia hay un acontecimiento de Sunshine** _(line-up)_ **que ha sido cambiado a ver si adivinan cual :B jojo~**

 **Nos leemos!**


	7. pensé que esto había acabado

**Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!**

 _ **disfrute su lectura, nos vemos en las little demons squad notes**_

* * *

-" Cuanto más me encanto, más doloroso fue...".- **Loveless world, μ's**

.

.

-Mary-san! esto debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?... esto no puede estar pasando.- _pregunto un tanto exaltada a la rubia directora mientras apoyada sus manos en el escritorio de esta._

-Quisiera que esto fuera una broma pero hay que enfrentar la realidad Dia.- _comento mientras observaba directamente a la pelinegra_.- el instituto está en graves problemas, por eso regrese y tome el puesto de directora…- _se levantó de su asiento_.- no pienso perder este lugar, el cual es muy preciado para mí, tú lo sabes bien.

La nombrada al escuchar aquello sintió un vacío en su estómago, pues Mari tenía razón, ella no la podía engañarla en algo como aquello.

 _Camino bordeando su escritorio para luego detenerse al lado de su amiga_.- Kanan y tú son las personas más importantes en mi vida, junto con este lugar que a pesar de los años sigue siendo nuestro.

La joven de orbes aguamarina al escuchar eso sintió aún más dolor, el que ella regresará aumento más su angustia, aunque no podía decirle aquello, después de todo ella aun quiere mucho a sus amigas.

-Cada día recibimos menos aplicaciones de nuevas estudiantes, ¿tienes algún plan para ello?.- _pregunto la de cabellera azabache._

 _-_ Necesitamos school idols Dia~.- _dijo girándose hacia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil_.- eso es lo que salvara a esta escuela, pero no puedo hacer esto sola y esas chicas aún son novatas.- _sonrió melancólicamente_.- Necesitan idols veteranas Dia, necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

-Mary-san…- _hablo seriamente_.- Yo encontraré la forma de evitar que esta escuela cierre…pero no puedo arriesgar todo en tu único plan, si me disculpas debo retirarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

 _La rubia se quedó observando detenidamente como la chica caminaba con la intención de salir del despacho, por lo que antes de que saliera le comentó_.- Te preocupas mucho por Kanan ¿no es así?

La Kurosawa mayor se detuvo en su lugar por unos segundos hasta que de nueva cuenta reiteró su andar, sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

.

.

….

-Ah….otro día aburrido de clases.- _dijo cansadamente la datenshi_.- es muy difícil ser una "normal", Zuramaru.

La nombrada sólo observaba a su amiga con cariño, al ver que está podía seguir siendo ella misma y a la vez ser "normal" con el resto de sus compañeras.

-Ya no es necesario que actúes así Yoshiko-chan, zura~.- _se acercó a la joven para colocarle la pluma al en la esfera de su cabello despertando así a su alter ego Yohane._

-Desde la oscuridad del abismo profundo ¡Yohane desciende!.- _comento haciendo su típica pose_.

La castaña sonrió divertida el ver el cambio de su amiga de la infancia, siendo interrumpida por una voz bastante conocida por ella.

-Chicas!.- _dijo a penas la pelirroja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento_.-Tenemos problemas.

.

.

…

Las jóvenes de primero se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su salón del club para darles aquella noticia a sus senpais.

-La escuela está en peligro de ser fusionada con otro instituto de Numazu.- _comentó exasperada la pelirroja._ \- causando el cierre de esta, es lo que oí…

Todas las presentas estaban alarmadas, mientras la pelinaraja líder del grupo tenía su semblante cabizbajo.

-¿qué?.- _exclamo la peliceniza._

-¿cuándo?.- _le siguió la pianista._

-Aún no…. van a tomar la decisión basándose en el número de matrículas el próximo año.- _prosiguió la de coletas._

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la de orbes rubí.

-¿Cerrar?.- _susurro_.- ¡eso es! Ya lo tenemos, la escuela cerrará.- _comentaba alegremente_.

De la nada la joven de segundo salió corriendo por toda la escuela gritando cosas como: "la escuela cerrará" "igual que Otonokizaka" "seremos como μ's", volviendo al salón para hacer una pose graciosa junto a la datenshi mientras alzaba su mano hacía el cielo, algo que preocupo a sus amigas.

-¿Tu qué opinas Hanamaru-chan?.- _pregunto la ojiaqua._

La nombrada quedo unos segundos pensativa, analizando las posibilidades que tenía y como ella podría afectarle en su futuro y en el de sus amigas.

-Si el instituto cierra significaría que no veré más a Dia, estaría lejos de ella y acabaría con esto, es perfecto! .- _pensó la joven sonriendo_.- ¿Fusiona y cerrada?.- _dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad._

-¿ella también?.- _comentó You sorprendida_

-Si vamos a ser fusionados, ¿significa que iremos a la escuela en Numazu.- _se acercó a su novia.-_ Imagina las posibilidades Ruby-chan, ir a la ciudad a la escuela donde además hay cosas geniales que podríamos ver ( _estar lejos de tu hermana_ ), encontrar a viejos compañeros ( _estar lejos de tu hermana_ ) me encanta la idea zura!.

-S-si.- _susurro temerosa la de coletas._

 _Las jóvenes de segundo miraban curiosas la interacción de las dos chicas de primero hasta que la chuuni se les acercó_.- Zuramaru, siempre ha sido así.- _les dijo recordando sus aventuras adquiridas en el pre-escolar._

-Yoshiko-chan, ¿qué opinas?.- _pregunto la Kurosawa_.

-Creo que es lo mejor, así estaríamos con gente de acuerdo a nuestro nivel.- _comento mientras se giraba y se cruzaba de brazos._

-Eso está muy bien, zura! Así veremos a nuestros compañeros de secundaria.- _prosiguió la castaña._

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la peliazul se asustó, comenzando a gritar que se oponía al cierra de está. Haciendo reaccionara a la castaña de su fantasía pues aun así la escuela estuviera condenada tendría que esperar hasta el otro año para poder transferirse por ello su contrato con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil seguiría vigente.

 _La pelinaranja posó su mano en la mesa llamando así la atención de las jóvenes.-_ Ahora que sabemos que la escuela está en peligro de ser cerrada, Aqours entrará en acción… para salvar la escuela!

-Sí, si camarada cuentas conmigo.- _comento la peligris realizando su pose característica, haciendo a las demás chicas sonrieran totalmente de acuerdo con la amante de las mikans e inclusive la ojidorada también estaba decidida en ayudar pues en el fondo amaba el lugar._

-¿Qué planeas hacer Chika-chan?.- _pregunto Riko a su líder, quien quedo en blanco durante varios segundos._

 _._

 _._

…..

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se encontraba contemplando las estadísticas con las aplicaciones de posibles candidatas a entrar a Uranohoshi, notando como el numero había disminuido considerablemente comparado con años anteriores, aquello la preocupaba tanto como las palabras de Mari, las cuales resonaban en su cabeza.

 **-"Ustedes 2 son las personas más importantes en mi vida".-** _resonó en su mente_ **.-** Lo sé Mary-san, lo sé.- _el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos_ \- ¿sí?

-¿Onee-chan?.- _se asomó temerosamente su hermana menor_.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Puedes decirle a mamá y papá que llegare un poco tarde hoy también, estaré trabajando con Chika-chan en un proyecto.- _dijo manteniendo su posición_.

 _La mayor pensó por unos minutos para luego responderle_.- Si, no te preocupes yo les diré.

-Gracias onee-chan _…- un incómodo silencio perpetuo el lugar, hasta que la amante del pudín lo interrumpió._

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando con tus actividades de school idol?.- _dijo seria._

-Es duro pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho onee-chan.-

Aquello le generó varios sentimientos encontrados, tanto que no quería escuchar a Ruby, no quería saber que le iba bien y lo disfrutaba, esto le causaba coraje pero no podía permitir que ella lo supiera, no, a pesar de que no era culpa de nadie lo que a ella le sucedió, esto no evitaba que sintiera celos de su hermana.

-¿Dónde están los otros miembros del consejo estudiantil? .-

-Están ocupados con sus clubes, no te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado.-

-Ya veo…Onee–.- _no alcanzo a terminar siendo interrumpida por su hermana mayor_.

-Será mejor que te vayas, vas a llegar tarde.- _dijo rápidamente_.

La amante de las paletas sentía algo de pena por su hermana, pero qué podía hacer, obviamente nada, su hermana era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para pedirle ayuda a alguien.

-Te veré luego onee-chan, te quiero.- _se disponía a irse cuando decidió comentarle aquello que rondaba por su cabeza_.- Y onee-chan…no tiene nada de malo pedir un poco de ayuda.

Terminando de decir aquello la menor cerró la puerta dejando a su hermana mayor pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden salir como yo quiero?.- _susurro sintiéndose bastante molesta._

.

.

…..

Habían pasado varios días desde que Yoshiko se había integrado formalmente al grupo, su vínculo con las otras dos jóvenes de primero se había vuelto más fuerte, llegando a tenerles cariño el cual era reciproco, tanto que entre la pelirroja y la peliazul existía una pequeña complicidad.

Las chicas habían estado ocupadas grabando un PV promocionado su ciudad e instituto, después de varios intentos, los cuales a pesar de sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para complacer los estándares de Mary-senpai.

.

La sería Kurosawa se encontraba detrás de la puerta del despacho escuchando todo el sermón que la directora les estaba dando, en cierto modo sentía un poco de pena por ellas, pero si no eran capaces de al menos estar a un nivel que oji-limón considera "adecuado" , mucho menos tendrían siquiera alguna oportunidad de participar en el famoso Love Live.

Suspiró cansada retomando así su camino hacia la sala del consejo, cargando consigo los documentos que quería presentarles a la rubia, perdiéndose así en sus pensamientos.

-Love live.- _murmuró_

Sus pensamientos giraban en los recuerdos de cuando entrenaba junto con Mary y Kanan para el famoso evento, lo bien que se lo pasaban en las noches de insomnio dando ideas tanto como para las letras de sus canciones, coreografías y sus atuendos. Pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba era el hecho de pasar el tiempo con ellas, cuando su vida era más fácil, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Su caminar la llevo por el gimnasio del lugar, donde se encontró con el escenario de esté, haciéndole recordar su primer show, como sus amigas estaban nerviosas, claro cómo no, si la adrenalina del momento y sus sentimientos afloraban hasta por sus poros. Poco a poco comenzó a aproximarse al escenario, sus valiosos recuerdos la trasladaban a esa añorada época, en la cual era feliz, podía percibir aquella melodía en su interior, dejándose llevar por está comenzando a bailar sobre el escenario, por unos segundos pudo dejar todo atrás para transportarse a otro donde la música y sus amigas lo eran todo para ella.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, precisos, fuertes que a la vez eran increíblemente ágil, elegantes propios de la intachable Kurosawa mayor, quien se sentía tan natural al estar ahí, sentía tan libre, se sentía hermosa.

Al terminar de danzar notó la presencia de su kouhai Takami, quien se encontraba aplaudiéndole y mirándole con una gran emoción, la joven había sido conmovida por sus movimientos perfectos y sincronizados.

-Eres increíble.- _comento emocionada_

-No sé de qué hablas.- _dijo sería, tratando de contener su emoción en su interior._

-Dia-san sé que odias a las school idols pero…- _Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la menor, se molestó, se sintió totalmente ofendida_.- nosotras queremos mucho esta escuela, no queremos que cierre…así que Dia-san, ¿te gustaría ser una school idol?.- _pregunto decidida la ojirubí_.

Al haber escuchado esa invitación su mente le trajo consigo otra horda de recuerdos, unos de los cuales ella en verdad quisiera olvidar, en cambio su corazón le revoco esos profundos sentimientos de felicidad de cuando era una school idol, sin duda se encontraba en un gran conflicto, una ardua batalla de su mente contra su corazón.

-Sería divertido.- _escucho en su voz interior.-_ Estoy agradecida por la oferta Takami-san pero no puedo aceptarla, me alegra saber que estén bastante entregadas a su causa, así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- _comento seriamente a la pelinaranja y a las jóvenes recién llegadas, retirándose del lugar, algo que causo bastante confusión a la castaña quien la observó detenidamente._

 **-Ora…Es una hipócrita.-** _escucho a su otro yo, ignorándolo por completo, perdiéndose mientras observaba la espalda de la pelinegra al alejarse._

-Ruby-chan….- _dijo la peliceniza_.- Me contaste que a Dia-san le gustaban las idols, ¿no es así?

-Si onee-chan ama a las idols… tal vez incluso más que yo.- _comento preocupada_

 _La hiperactiva líder al oír aquello decidió ir por la seria Kurosawa, siendo detenida por la joven de orbes aqua_.- Por favor no lo hagas.- _pidió suplicantemente._

-Ruby-chan….-

-Lo siento Chika-chan.- _dijo manteniendo su postura_.- pero no quiero verla otra vez así, no quiero que sufra otra vez.- _pensó, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar._

.

.

…..

La joven intérprete del yamatogoto caminaba por el patio de Uranohoshi, recordando su primer evento oficial para Love Live que no alcanzaron a tener.

-Todo estaba listo, ese día lo teníamos todo para triunfar pero…- _susurro_

-Dia~ correr no cambiara nada…- _escucho esa molesta voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.-_ Al final sólo te queda seguir adelante…-

-Yo nunca hui de ello.- _dijo secamente_.- jamás lo hice.- _pensó._

-Día…- _murmuró_.

-Ustedes fueron las que huyeron, yo seguí sola peleando a pesar de todo.- _dijo con evidente molestia, dejando atónita y confusa a la rubia._

.

.

… _._

Los miembros de aquors se reunieron nuevamente en casa de su líder, mientras todas pensaban sobre sus planes para el siguiente día, la pianista se encontraba como siempre paranoica por el perro del lugar, algo que les resultaba divertido, como no, ninguna de ellas había olvidado aquel detalle del salto hacía su hogar hecho por la Sakurauchi, decidieron dejar hasta ahí aquel asunto, quedando para verse al día siguiente el cual marcaba el inicio del verano en Numazu, en el cual podrían mostrar que era aquello que hacía tan especial a su localidad, las jóvenes idearon usar aquello en su pv para promocionar su cuidad.

Todas trabajaron duro los días previos para que estuviera todo listo para aquella celebración, los atuendos, las letras, el baile, todo para que el video fuera un éxito, en el cual se haría el debut oficial de las pequeñas de primero en Aqours.

.

El video fue un gran éxito la popularidad de aqours subió considerablemente, incluso llegando al punto de ser TT en twitter.

-Chicas eso fue increíble.- _comento la amante de las mikans al final de su actuación_

Todas estaban satisfechas con el resultado, la castaña estaba muy feliz del resultado, al principio pensaba que es de ser School Idol no era para ella pero ahora se daba cuenta que en verdad lo disfrutaba, pero lo que más disfrutaba sin duda era ver a Ruby finalmente como ella siempre quiso.

-Lo hicimos Hanamaru-chan, en verdad que es increíble, ¿lo crees también?.- _dijo animadamente la joven quien se había acercado a su novia para abrazarle._

La nombrada felizmente le correspondió el abrazo a su novia, un inocente abrazo a los ojos de sus compañeras de grupo pero para cierta peliceniza quien sabía la verdad, le enternecía bastante la escena.

-Ora tenías razón Ruby-chan, en verdad es emocionante zura~ .- _dijo alegremente_.- es increíble el mundo de las idols, pero ….compartirlo contigo lo hace mejor , te veías increíble mientras bailabas y cantabas como un ángel, te amo.- _murmuro lo suficientemente bajo que la sólo su novia la escuchará._

-Hanamaru-chan, tú también te veías increíble, te veías tan feliz, sigamos juntas en esto hasta el final Hanamaru-chan.- _expresó la pequeña Kurosawa con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Hasta el final Ruby-chan.- _dijo la ojimiel._

-Chicas! es hora de volver a casa.- _llamo la joven Takami_.- hicimos bastante por hoy, nos merecemos un buen descanso…oh ya sé, vamos a mi casa a celebrar!.- _dijo enérgicamente llamando la atención de la seria pelivino, quien al escuchar aquello la hizo estremecer al recordar que allí se encontraba Shiitake, por ello propuso ir a su casa._

Todas rieron ante el notable miedo de la joven, hasta que la chuuni se acercó a sus compañeras de grado para hablarles.

-Chicas tienen un momento.- _dijo apenada_.- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con extrañeza, se sentía nerviosas, temían lo peor que Yoshiko haya descubierto, y sólo quería confirmar sus especulaciones. El trio de primer año se separó de las chicas que seguían hablando sobre donde celebrarían su victoria esta noche.

-Zuramaru, Ruby.- _dijo con gran seriedad_

-¿qué pasa Yoshiko-chan?.- _ambas contestaron nerviosamente._

-Que es Yohane! bueno olviden eso…- _suspiró_.-¿Qué les parecería aparecer en mi programa de internet? Me refiero a mis "live streaming" como miembros permanentes.

El par aludido quedaron totalmente perplejas, sobre todo la amante de los libros quien ni se daba por enterada que existían estos tipos de programas en internet.

-Yoshiko-chan… digo Yohane-sama.- _dijo la pelirroja_.- ¿Podrías explicarnos más sobre esto?

-¿Qué es un live streaming zura?.- _pregunto curiosa._

-te lo explicaré más tarde Zuramaru, ahora necesito que me escuchen atentamente.- _dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus amigas_.- Me refiero a que quiero que ustedes estén en mis transmisiones en vivo, ¿recuerdan el video sobre el encanto de los ángeles caídos?

La pequeña del tic verbal se sintió un tanto apenada al recordar eso, pero aquello no le quitaba la intriga que estaba sintiendo, así mismo se encontraba su novia.

-Si claro que lo recordamos Yohane-sama, pero ¿por qué quieres que estemos en tu programa?.-

-Por qué alrededor del 89% de mi audiencia quedaron fascinadas con ustedes 2, bueno ustedes son mis amigas y les tengo mucho cariño, por esto quisiera que trabajáramos en este proyecto juntas.- _prosiguió con su explicación_.- he estado pensando en cómo introducirlas y hecho libretos para que salga perfecto, incluso podemos volvernos famosas, así podríamos ayudar aún más con la popularidad de Aqours, además de atraer a más gente con esto y de paso.- _sonreía_.- de paso podríamos hacer un poco de dinero, ¿Qué les parece? será divertido…será diabólico.- _dijo lo último con una voz más grave la cual era característica de Yohane._

 _La pequeña Kunikida estaba aún curiosa de cómo sería hacer un show en línea pero entendía que Yoshiko quería pasar más tiempo juntas, además implicaba más popularidad para la escuela y el grupo, siendo como ella accedió.-_ Con gusto entro a tu proyecto Yoshiko-chan, siempre y cuando me expliques como hacerlo bien zura.-

-Perfecto!.- _exclamo con gran felicidad_.- ¿Ruby-chan qué te parece si te unes a nuestro _**little demon squad?**_

La Kurosawa se puso a pensarlo seriamente, era una buena oportunidad para conseguir más fama para aqours y la escuela, además que Hanamaru parecía estar bien con ello, y cabe mencionar que Yoshiko le agrada mucho, sumándole que ella quiere que las 3 trabajen juntas en su proyecto, era algo realmente especial, por algo estaba confiando en ellas.

-Acepto.- _dijo emocionada_.- hare mi mejor esfuerzo, Ganbaruby!

 _La datenshi se limpió unas lágrimas de felicidad por la aceptación de sus amigas_.- Muy bien esto es lo que tengo planeado hacer…- _comenzó a relatarle a ambas jóvenes como se llevaría a cabo su introducción al programa, ambas encontraron genial la idea de la amante del misticismo._

-Así que yo seré la primera en presentarme.- _dijo curiosa._

-Sí, mañana tengo transmisión _.- hizo una pose pensativa_.- además es fin de semana, podrías venir temprano para que ensayemos y preparemos todo para el live.

\- ¿Y yo qué hare zura?.-

-Zuramaru, tu entrada deberá esperar unas 2 semanas.- _dijo sería_.- debemos apegarnos al guion para que sea perfecto, así que mañana puedes descansar todo lo que quieras.- _hizo una pausa_.- pero Ruby ven temprano en la mañana a mi apartamento para empezar a trabajar, ok?.- _pregunto autoritariamente recibiendo un efusivo asentimiento de la joven de coletas_.

-Si!.-

-Entonces está decidido, no solo seremos school idols y little demons, también seremos estrellas de internet!.- _comento alzando su puño gesto que fue replicado por la joven pareja_.

-Nada puede salir mal las cosas están saliendo bien.- _pensaba la de orbes miel, bastante tranquila, había pasado semanas desde su último encuentro que tuvo con Dia, pensaba que ella lo había olvidado o mejor aún se había dado cuenta de su error y dejó todo esto de lado_.-Todo estará bien zura.-

.

.

…

Después de que celebraran en casa de Riko, donde probaron los famosos "huevos cocidos a la Sakurachi", regresaron a sus hogares a descansar. Aquel fue un gran día para todas.

.

Hanamaru llego a su casa casi al anochecer, estaba satisfecha por los deliciosos huevos que había comido; sólo quería tomar un baño y tener una placida noche de sueño.

Se dirigió a su baño, para darse una agradable ducha, saliendo de el terminándose de secar el cabello para poder estar lista y dormir, luego de ello, se recostó en su cómoda cama, poco a poco cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

-Que bella es la vida.- _susurró, pero su mágica paz fue interrumpida por su teléfono el cual vibro avisándole que tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido.-_ Quizás sea un número equivocado zura~.- _comento abriendo el mensaje._

Sintiendo un gélido escalofrió traspasar hasta sus huesos, deseaba con todo su corazón que ese mensaje no hubiera sido para ella, pero para su desgracia ella era la destinataria y lo peor supo de inmediato quién era su remitente.

 **De Número Desconocido:**

 **Mañana ven a mi casa temprano Kunikida-san, no llegues tarde…esto aún no ha acabado.**

Estaba respirando agitadamente, conteniendo las lágrimas al saber que aquella pesadilla había regresado, estaba completamente aterrada ante ello. La castaña intento hacerse la boba enviando otro mensaje, diciéndole que era un número equivocado y que no conocía a ni una kunikida, pero a los pocos segundos después recibió otro mensaje del mismo destinatario.

 **De Número Desconocido:**

 **No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sé que este es tu número de teléfono, lo saque del celular de Ruby, ya sabrás que ella estará** **todo** **el día con tu amiguita la rara y como te dije esto** **no ha acabado** **, ven mañana o me asegurare de aplastarlas a ustedes ¿entendiste?**

Sólo pudo llorar de impotencia y miedo, si estaba temblando de terror, pero aun así de armo de valor para poder contestarle que estaría ahí temprano como ella quería. Recibiendo una respuesta que le genero aún más miedo y asco hacía su Senpai

 **De Número Desconocido:**

 **Ven preparada.**

Siguió llorando amargamente lamentándose de su suerte, claro no todo siempre es bueno, era algo que no iba a olvidar. Después de ese mal rato se acostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir aquellos mensajes de su senpai le habían arruinado el sueño, su miedo era tal que trataba de buscar cualquier excusa para no ir, incluso simplemente no ir, sin embargo recordó como en la madrugada de cuando comenzó el verano en la playa junto a toda la ciudad, vio a Dia con Mary y Kanan, ahí pudo notar que el semblante de su senpai era totalmente distinto.

.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Hanamaru seguía despierta, no había dormido nada, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba cómo la pelinegra había entrado en su interior y los demás abusos que le propinó.

Al fin de cuentas terminó por quedarse dormida por culpa del cansancio, solo dormitó un par de horas despertando así a las 8 AM. Se quedó viendo el cielo de su habitación tratando de creer que lo que había sucedido en la anoche era solo una pesadilla, para estar segura de ello tomo su teléfono, revisó la bandeja de mensajes encontrándose con los mensaje de su senpai confirmándole que todo era muy real.

Se fue a duchar para así comenzar a arreglarse, se peinó, lavo los dientes e inclusive uso un poco de maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras, aunque quizás este no le iba a durar mucho, ya que la pelinegra era bastante severa con ella, probablemente terminaría por quedarse sin el en un par de horas, se acercó a su closet buscando algo sencillo, escogía una camisa normal con un suéter blanco grueso, una falda y sus medias, a pesar de estar en verano las mañanas eran un tanto frescas, se vio en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de su casa.

Su abuela quien estaba desayunando la observó extrañada, al verla vestida de esa manera tan temprano.

-¿Vas a salir Hanamaru? no deberías salir sin desayunar cariño, dime ¿quieres qué te prepare algo?.- _pregunto la señora de avanzada edad._

 _La nombrada detuvo su andar para responderle_.- No tengo hambre oba-san, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender, te veré más tarde zura.- _contesto sin ninguna expresión, algo que le intrigó a la mujer._

 _-¿_ Está todo bien pequeña?.-

La castaña se mantuvo en su posición dándole la espalda a su abuela, intentaba por todos los medios no llorar pero era algo bastante difícil en su posición, se debatía si contarle o no a su abuela, quizás así tuviera alguien en que apoyarse.

-Claro que nada está bien, soy chantajeada por la hermana de mi novia, quien está muy enojada conmigo y ahora quiere follarme salvajemente en su casa, claro que no estoy bien, estoy asustada y no quiero ir, tengo miedo de que si me niego o trato de defenderme ella se ocupara de alejarme para siempre de la persona que más quiero en este mundo, nada está bien oba-san!.- _pensó pero no podía decirle aquello a la mujer, por lo que decidió mentirle_ **.-** Todo está bien oba-san, no te preocupes volveré más tarde zura. – _comentó "calmadamente"_.

-Bien, diviértete pequeña .- _dijo sonriéndole._

 _ **-**_ **Ora claro que nos divertiremos vieja estúpida** _ **.-**_ _dijo sarcásticamente dark maru_

-No le hables así a mi abuela, no te metas con ella.- _regañó a su lado oscuro_

.

La ayudante de la biblioteca salió de su casa rumbo a la parada del autobús, se sentía como si estuviera caminando hacía su sentencia de muerte, aunque para ella eso sería muchísimo mejor que ir a ofrecer su cuerpo a la hermana de su novia.

El viaje se le había hecho insoportable, podía sentir una tensión en el ambiente, inclusive los minutos le parecían horas. La joven del tic verbal solo veía el paisaje, teniendo fantasías en las cuales el autobús tenía un accidente, así evitaría su cita con Dia pero desafortunadamente tuvo un viaje tranquilo, sin contratiempos

Cuando llegó a su parada, se bajó del autobús para caminar hacía la casa de los Kurosawa, el clima estaba despejado, era agradable para un día en la playa, el clima más inadecuado para una situación como la que se encontraba.

Veía la residencia a la distancia, eran las 8:30 Am, optó por detenerse un minuto para enviarle un mensaje a su amada pelirroja.

 **De Hanamaru-chan:**

 **Ruby-chan, pase lo que pase te amo y siempre te amare, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida …**

 **-Es lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida.-** _escucho la voz de Dark Maru en su interior, la ignoró y sigo escribiendo el mensaje._

… **Ten un bonito día, pásatela bien con Yoshiko-chan.**

 **-Ora! Claro que se la pasara bien, a ella no se la van a follar, es a nosotras** _ **.-**_ _comentó molesta su alter ego._

Guardo su teléfono reanudando su paso hacía la guarida de su perdición hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolso, el cual lo sacó con rapidez para ver el contenido del mensaje recibido.

 **De Ruby-chan:**

 **Yo también te amo Hanamaru-chan, eres todo para mí, espero que también tengas un bonito día, quizás podríamos vernos mañana y hacer algo juntas, me dices si tienes tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Adios~.**

Una lagrima se escapó de sus bellos ojos, la cual limpio con cuidado para no quitarse el maquillaje, se tomó un par de segundos para calmarse, respiró profundamente cerrando un poco los ojos, debía estar presentable para su batalla sexual contra su senpai.

 _Sintió como alguien la abrazaba, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con su otro yo, quien la miraba melancólicamente, quien le susurro_.- **La haremos pagar por esto, te juro que haremos pagar a día por todo esto, es una promesa que te hago, nosotras tendremos nuestra venganza.-**

Se sintió un poco más aliviada e inclusive protegida por su alter ego, quien a pesar de todo estaba ahí para ayudarla, claro después de todo son una sola.

.

Se encontraba parada frente a la casa de los Kurosawa, toco el timbre esperando un par de minutos para que alguien le atendiera, su sorpresa fue tal al ver a la mismísima pelinegra quien había salido abrirle la puerta.

 **-Ora~ No sabes cuánto te odio kurosawa Dia.-** _comento molesta su lado oscuro_

-Buenos días Dia-senpai.- _exclamo la ojimiel mirando directamente a los orbes contrarios_.

La dueña de casa se quedó viéndola unos segundos inexpresivamente, juzgándola silenciosamente como acostumbraba hacer todo el tiempo.

-¿Puedo pasar zura?.- _pregunto a lo cual la mayor solo le cedió el paso sin decir alguna palabra, dejando entrar así a su presa favorita, la sería chica aprovecho esto para cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie las molestará el día de hoy_.

-¿A qué hora se fue Ruby-chan?.- _pregunto un tanto incomoda por el hermético silencio de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

La Kurosawa se mantuvo callada ignorando el intento de charla de la menor, se dirigió hacía su habitación sin antes hacerle una seña a la castaña para que le siguiera.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Hanamaru observó como la Yukata de Dia le hacía resaltar sus caderas y sus atributos, por más que lo odiara tenía que admitirlo la mayor era hermosa, tiene un cuerpo delgado con buenas caderas, piernas largas y tonificadas, pechos regulares pero firmes, un cutis perfecto con aquel lunar que la hacía ver aún más sexy, aquel hermoso cabello negro como la noche, negro como la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior que había sido desatada por culpa de esa perfecta mujer.

Dia siguió caminando hasta llegar la entrada de su habitación, invito a Maru a entrar, la menor nunca había visto dicho lugar ni cuando venía de visita, Ruby siempre le pedía que no la molestaran ya que en esa época la mayor pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en aquellas 4 paredes casi como una hikikomori.*

Era una habitación tradicional japonesa, bastante diferente a la de su novia, el cuarto de la mayor era primordialmente del estilo japonés antiguo combinado con un poco del estilo más "moderno", sus paredes eran en tonos pasteles claros llegando a la gama de los blancos, tenía revestido el suelo con tatamis* de un color inusualmente gris claro, en el suelo se encontraba el elegante futon de Dia ya listo, a su derecha había un oshiire* bastante alto, pudo presenciar una base de madera que tenía las tradicionales katana, shimnai y un bokken*, a su costado se encontraba en una repisa los abaticos que utilizaba la mayor en sus prácticas, notó que la habitación estaba dividida por dos Fusumas* las cuales estaban abiertas, allí en aquel lugar vio el tocador de la mayor, el cual tenía un gran espejo y sus productos, a otro costado estaba el escritorio junto con un estante lleno de libros. En aquella habitación sobresalía la mezcla de los tonos neutros combinados con la madera en tono nogal, una combinación elegante acorde con la dueña de ella.

Entraron a la habitación, la menor fijo su vista a una de las puertas entreabiertas del oshiire donde se podía apreciar una caja que parecía haber sido usada hace poco.

-¿Que habrá dentro de esa caja zura?.- _pregunto en tono bajo más para sí misma que su acompañante, quien se había dirigido a buscar algo en el otro sector de su habitación._

Miro a Dia quien termino de acomodar su silla entre ambas partes de la habitación, está era notablemente ergonómica de cuero negro, se podía percibir que era uno bastante fino, sus reposa brazos era acolchonados también de cuero, sin duda la mayor tenía unos gustos bastantes peculiares.

-Siéntate.- _demando autoritariamente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

Hanamaru se sintió muy nerviosa al escuchar el tono de voz tan autoritario de la pelinegra, podía ya intuir que se acercaba lo que más temía, su piel se erizo al pensar lo peor.

 **-Ora lo que ella nos haga, nosotras se lo haremos mucho peor, esto no es nada Hanamaru, soportaremos su prueba y la haremos pagar, sé que eres fuerte e incluso más de lo que crees, no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrar esa fuerza en ti**.- _trato de animarla lo más que pudo su contraparte._

La castaña se sintió un tanto más calmada al escuchar la voz de dark maru, se sentía un tanto más aliviada al saber que no estaba sola, su alter ego la iba a proteger de alguna manera. Hizo lo demandado por la mayor, fue a la silla donde le señalo la nombrada, se sorprendió al ver a la chica traer otra silla, la cual coloco frente a la suya donde se sentó con un semblante de pocos amigos. Ambas se miraban sin decir nada, algo que comenzó a incomodar a la dichosa presa.

-Kunikida-san…- _llamo firmemente._

-Diga zura.- _respondió de la misma manera_.

-¿Que tenías planeado hacer cuando intentaste asfixiarme la primera vez que lo hicimos?.-

 _ **-**_ **Quería matarte** _ **.-**_ _respondió mentalmente su otro yo._

-Quería detenerte zura.- _dijo la castaña_

 _La pelinegra cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente para después de eso efectuar otra pregunta_.-¿Qué hicieron tú y Ruby, cuando se quedó en tu casa?

 _ **-**_ **No es obvio, no? quería tirarme a tu hermana, ella vino a mí de inmediato como toda buena novia, iba a pasar aquello pero tu…tú invadiste mi mente! tu arruinaste mi momento con ella.-** _respondió molesta dark maru, llamando la atención de su yo normal._

-Pasamos la tarde haciendo nuestros deberes, hablando de cómo nos fue el día de ayer zura.- _respondió calmadamente pero en si interior era un gran caos._

-No respondiste a mi pregunta Kunikida-san, ¿qué paso esa noche, la tocaste o le hiciste algo?.- _pregunto apretando su mandíbula_

-No, solo dormimos juntas y abrazadas, a diferencia de ti, yo SI respeto y quiero a Ruby-chan zura.- _contraatacó._

-Tú no sabes nada Kunikida!.- _comento duramente_.- quiero a mi hermanita y mucho

-Con lo que has hecho últimamente, dudo mucho de tus intenciones Dia-san, ¿por qué le haces esto? ¿te hiso algo malo? ¿la odias? Dime! ¿Por qué haces esto zura?.- _dijo derramando lágrimas.-_ Ella no te hizo nada, mucho menos yo, ¿cuál es tu motivo Dia-senpai?!.- _levanto la voz ofuscada._

-Y qué hay de cuándo nos besamos la primera vez Kunikida, y de la vez en la biblioteca.- _contraataco la mayor en un tono acusatorio_

La castaña cuando escucho aquello recordó esos momentos, por más que lo odiara, ella tenía razón, disfruto esos besos, esas caricias con la Kurasawa mayor.

-Lo disfrutaste cada segundo, olvidas cómo me abrazabas, cómo gemías ante al tacto de mis manos, como me besabas con desespero, ¿acaso olvidas todo eso Hanamaru-san?, vamos contesta.- _dijo molesta._ -¿En verdad amas a mi hermana?

La joven amante de los libros se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Dia, no sabía ya que contestarle a ello.

-Eres una cualquiera Hanamaru-san y de las peores, te aprovechaste del corazón de una niña cómo lo es Ruby, sólo para satisfacerte.- _le reprocho muy molesta._

-Dices mentiras zura! tú no sabes nada Dia-san, amo a Ruby-chan con todo mi ser, tú no sabes cuánto significa ella para mi!.- _comento fastidiada_.

-Eso no cambia lo que he visto de ti, si tanto dices quererla entonces, dime ¿por qué disfrutaste tanto esos encuentros pasados? Dímelo Hanamaru-san.- _le recriminó_.

La de orbes amarillos no encontraba las palabras para poder enfrentar sus argumentos, dejándola aún más asustada de la verdad e inclusive por más que lo odiara, la mayor la estaba haciendo dudar sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué estas dudando?.- _se regañaba a sí misma Maru_

En su mente comenzó a evocar aquellos valiosos momentos que ha compartido con la pelirroja, unos que ella atesoraba muchísimo, que tenían un gran significado para ella, ya que cada vez que lo recordaba solo reforzaba su amor por novia.

 **-Ora déjame ayudarte….-** _dijo su alter ego, quien por unos segundos hizo algo que Maru desconocía que podía hacer._

 **-Sí, lo disfrute pero…disfrute más los besos que tuve con Ruby.-** _habló su alter ego_ **.- Ella besa mejor que tú.**

Dia palideció al escuchar eso, no se creía las palabras de la más baja.

 **-Además Dia-san~ de lo que me he dado cuenta, es que tu ni siquiera tienes novia, ora~ ¿no te duele saber que tu hermanita es mejor que tú en cuanto a relaciones se trata?.-** _pregunto confiadamente dark maru._

La pelinegra se encontraba en completo shock al escuchar eso de parte de la menor, la tomó por sorpresa, sintiendo como algo dentro en su interior se había roto, provocando que su mirada cambiará completamente.

 **-Estas sola en este mundo Dia, no tienes a nadie que te haga compañía ni siquiera tienes amigos.-**

El cambio en el semblante de la pelinegra provoco una gran satisfacción a dark Maru, el haber sido capaz de dañarla donde más le dolía, le encantó, por una vez sintió que podrían vengarse de su dura depredadora por lo que decidió seguir torturándola psicológicamente.

 **-¿Escuchas eso Dia-san? Es tu orgullo hecho pedazos, ¿no eras tú la que decía que los Kurosawa siempre debían conseguir la victoria?.-** _comento sarcásticamente_

La mayor intentaba por todos los medios poner su cabeza en orden, tratando de recuperarse de semejante ataque a su orgullo.

 **-Adivina que Dia-san eres una perdedora.-** _su yo real regañaba a su contraparte quien seguía riendo maliciosamente._

 _-_ ¿por qué le dijiste eso zura?.- _pregunto alterada._

 **-ora~ Tu misma lo dijiste cuando se dieron su primer beso, ¿lo olvidas?.-** _debatió._

Después de la pequeña confrontación, Hanamaru volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo pero ya era demasiado tarde no había nada que hacer, el daño que causo dark Maru ya estaba hecho, aunque en cierto modo sentía satisfacción de haber podido herir a Dia de esa manera.

 _Las palabras de dark simplemente enojaron aún más, respondiendo en un estado colérico.-_ Tu no entiendes nada! nadie lo entiende!.- _miro molesta a la menor_.- ustedes no saben nada, sabes que al diablo Kunikida, vamos a empezar a lo que vinimos ¿ok?

La mayor se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a buscar la caja, asustando a la más baja por su cambio de actitud, aunque lo que más le intrigo fue el contenido de la caja. Sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva roja, para luego acercarse a Hanamaru

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer Dia-san con eso zura?.- _dijo nerviosamente._

-Quítate la ropa ahora!.- _ordeno_

-¿Q-qué?.-

-Antes que te amarre, quiero que te quites la ropa.- _comento molesta._

Obedeció sin oponerse, no quería hacerla enojar aún más, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar cuando comenzó a quitarse sus prendas, sabía de ante mano que todo iba a suceder nuevamente, se lamentaba a sí misma el hecho de haber acudido a la cita en vez de salir huyendo.

-Hanamaru-chan….- _escucho la voz de su novia en el interior, encadenándole una serie de recuerdos de ambas, como han pasado juntas los buenos y malos momentos, donde se apoyaban mutuamente obteniendo valor para enfrentar sus miedos, el día que la pelirroja se le confeso, la cara de felicidad de la Kurosawa al momento de aceptar sus sentimientos._

-Es por ella que hago esto zura.- _murmuro_.- sí debo hacer esto para que ella sea feliz, entonces lo aceptaré… Ruby-chan te amo… espero que cuando esto acabe podremos estar tranquilas.- _pensaba dándose ánimos a sí misma_.- ojalá Dia cumpla su palabra después de todo….

 _Se quitó su suéter dejándolo de lado de la silla, siguió por desabrocharse los botones lenta y tortuosamente, sabiendo que la mayor la observaba atentamente, por lo que seguía con su debate mental.-_ Ruby-chan estará todo el día con Yoshiko-chan así que volverá tarde, por lo que sé es que sus padres no están en casa, esté será un largo día…donde mi senpai se divertirá con mi cuerpo cumpliendo cada una de sus fantasías zura…sólo espero que termine pronto.

La intachable Kurosawa miraba expectantemente queriendo ver la blanca piel desnuda de su presa favorita. Después que haber desabrochado los botones, la joven se quitó su camisa tirándola al suelo junto a su suéter, dejando así expuestos sus pechos los cuales eran cubiertos por un bello brasier, para continuar con su labor de desnudarse, la castaña se levantó del asiento para quitarse su falda y sus medias, notando por el rabillo del ojo el inexpresivo pero atento rostro de Dia, finalmente la más baja quedo sólo en ropa interior frente a su captora, suspiro para calmarse un poco, cuando iba a desabrocharse su sostén, la mayor la detuvo.

-Espera Kunikida…-

La nombrada quedó expectante ante lo que tenía planeado la dueña de casa, ya para esas alturas no tenía esperanza alguna de que ella quiera detenerse.

-Quédate con la ropa interior.- _hiso una pausa_.- por ahora…

La menor se sentó nuevamente en la silla, observando como su senpai se acercaba estirando la cinta adhesiva, primero le hizo colocar sus manos tras su espalda, cuando está hizo lo demandado, sintió cómo sus muñecas fueron envueltas en cinta dejándola totalmente indefensa. Terminado la labor con sus brazos, la mayor se acercó a las piernas de la más baja, quien pensó que le abriría las piernas como la última vez, para su gran sorpresa Dia sólo las envolvió con cinta.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo zura?.- _pregunto muy nerviosa._

Su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada, observó como Dia seguía con su trabajo, pasando la cinta desde sus tobillos hasta por arriba de sus rodillas. La castaña se removió con fuerza pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, estaba bastante cubierta, no tenía escapatoria, por lo que cerró sus ojos resignada tratando de recordar su última noche con su novia.

-Ruby-chan…- _suspiró, abrió sus ojos percatándose que la sería pelinegra la había escuchado, ya que la estaba observando atentamente con un semblante serio._

-No digas el nombre de mi hermana, ¿me escuchaste?.- _comento molesta estirando un trozo de cinta, el cual termino en la boca de la castaña para silenciarla._

La joven de orbes miel estaba resignada observando lo que hacía su senpai, quien volvió alejarse para acercase a aquella misteriosa caja, de la cual saco una venda, se aproximó a su rehén, rodeándola hasta llegar a su espalda para vendarle los ojos.

Esto era algo totalmente nuevo Maru, jamás había pasado algo como eso, lo cual en vez de sentir miedo le generaba una extraña sensación, la imposibilidad de ver o hablar le agudizaban sus sentidos. Se quedó calmada tratando de escuchar los pasos de Dia, le costaba hacerlo ya que era de paso ligero, no emitía ningún sonido al caminar sobre el tatami de su habitación, algo que la llenaba de curiosidad y de inquietud, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar a cada minuto.

-Espera ¿cómo puedo calentarme con esto?, debo estar enloqueciendo zura.- _pensaba alarmada_.- no puedo verla, no puedo escucharla… porque… ¿por qué siento que me agrada esto?.- _continuo dudosa hasta que sintió las frías manos de la mayor en su espalda._

-Levántate.- _dijo en voz alta, algo que le costó bastante a la menor_.- Camina….- _fue la siguiente orden su captora._

Caminaba muy lentamente debido a la cinta en sus piernas, la pelinegra guio en el trayecto a la ojimiel, quien después se detuvo frente al futon, para luego ordenarle que se acostará boca arriba sobre esté.

Hanamaru estaba inquieta se sentía totalmente expuesta a su depredadora, quien no emitía ningún ruido alarmándola aún más, su inquietud fue saciada cuando comenzó a sentir algo bastante suave pasar sobre sus piernas, era tan suave que le causo cosquillas, haciéndola agitarse un poco, escapándole una pequeña risa de sus finos labios.

La Kurosawa retiro el objeto, sorprendiendo a la joven cuando la escuchó reírse, de nueva cuenta sintió esa extraña sensación pero ahora sobre su vientre en movimiento circulares, luego movió ese objeto para provocarle cosquillas a su ombligo, causándole que se retorciera tratando de evitar su juego, pero cada centímetro que se movía, ella la tomaba con su brazo para devolverla a su posición original, aquella tortura con aquel objeto siguió por más tiempo, pasándolo por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cuello, pechos y costados.

-Creo que fue suficiente por ahora….- _comento en un tono juguetón_

La castaña sentía caminar a su depredadora por su alrededor, dando vueltas, buscando el mejor lugar para atacar, aquello habría durado un par de segundo los cuales su ansiedad aumentaba considerablemente.

De pronto percibió la respiración de la mayor en su cuello, la estaba inhalando profundamente, sabía que su aroma le gustaba, hasta que se percató que se alejaba, para luego volver a sentirla en sus pechos, notó que el cuerpo de ella estaba sobre su propio cuerpo, se percató que sus manos fueron a parar a su espalda para desabrochar su brasier, exponiendo sus senos.

Con esto comprendía cual era el propósito de la ojiaqua quien ni tonta ni perezosa empezó a masajearlos, los apretaba y estrujaba haciendo estremecer a la menor, luego de jugar un poco con ellos dejo que su rostro se acomodará entre ellos, haciendo sentir sus respiración sobre la caliente piel de la morena, seguidamente paso su experimentaba lengua en aquel canal que separaba los pechos de la pequeña, primero haciéndole lenta y tortuosamente, disfrutando casa centímetro de su dermis, retomo sus masajes ambas montes de manera más fuerte, totalmente contrario a cuando los tomo por primera vez en la biblioteca del instituto. Para su mala suerte, su mano quedaba insuficiente con los 84 cm de Maru, no podía exprimirlos en su totalidad, continuo con su labor mientras pasaba su lengua por los costados de éstos. Siguió recorriendo los pechos de la menor hasta llegar a sus pezones jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos, devorándolos como si no hubiera un mañana, claro este intrépido juego provocaba considerablemente a su amante.

-Si ya se Dia, ya lo sé, soy un juguete para ti pero deja de perder tiempo en ello y avanza de una buena vez.- _pensó la joven Kunikida_.- sé que esto está contra de mi voluntad pero no esta tan mal como lo pensé, lo estoy disfrutando…estoy disfrutando los juegos de Dia-senpai y ella… está ganando, me está gustando mucho.- _pensaba mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la mayor que poco a poco le iban arrebatando su cordura._

 _Sintió como la mayor fue atacando más enserio su pronunciada delantera.-_ Su lengua es maravillosa, sabe lo que hace, primero rodea mi pezón con ella para después acariciarlo rápidamente dejándolo completamente baboso y brillando por su saliva…ah…senpai~.

-Que pechos tan gordos tienes Hanamaru-san, enserio me encantan.- _dijo jadeando disfrutando mucho del juego._

La voz de Dia la hizo recordar que le gustaría que su novia fuera así en cuanto a intimidad, pero eso es algo muy lejano, ella sigue siendo una niña de corazón, estos juegos no le interesarían, siendo algo decepcionante.

 _ **-**_ **Ora A menos que le mostremos a Ruby, lo bien que se siente, así ella jugara de esta manera con nosotras, ¿no crees Hanamaru?.-** _escucho a dark._

-Si terminando esto, definitivamente iré por Ruby-chan, le mostrare este mundo… sé que le va a encantar.- _pensó_

-" _ **Soy tuya para siempre Hanamaru-chan".-**_ _resonó en su cabeza._

-ella lo dijo, es mía por y para siempre, me pertenece… ella me pertenece en cuerpo y alma, Ruby-chan es mía, solo mía!.- _seguía pensando._

Despertó de su trance al escuchar el sonido que provocaba la mayor al succionar sus pechos, aquel lascivo juego tenía tan cegada a la menor por el placer, que la había olvidado por completo.

-Estuvo delicioso, je je.- _jadeaba la ojiaqua._

-Al parecer se ha calmado, seguramente estoy con la Dia del consejo estudiantil, esto no es tan malo…espero haya olvidado lo anterior.- _pensó_.

-Ahora Kunikida, es hora de dejar los juegos de niños.- _comento con una vos ronca_.- Es hora de ir por la gran función.- _aquellas palabras fueron susurradas en el oído de la menor_.

Sentido la experta mano de la pelinegra entrar bajo la tela de sus bragas, estaba empapada e inclusive se podía escuchar el sonido del chapoteo que provoca su mano mientras masajea el punto sensible de la menor, quien con cada toque se sentía más extasiada.

\- Uuhm…. uuuuhm….. uuhm…-

-¿Te gusta no es así?.- _sonrió lascivamente._

-Mmmpp!.-

-Entonces, sigamos.- _continuo masturbando a la school idol de esa manera durante unos minutos más, mientras con su boca se dedicaba a besar el cuello, dejándole varias marcas de paso, entretanto con su otra mano libre le apretaba sus pechos._

-Hhhhmmm~.- _intento decir pero no podía por la cinta_.- eso dolió, acaso ¿acaba de pellizcarme el pezón?.- _pensó_

-¿Te gusto kunikida-san?.- _pregunto divertida_

-Nnnn…- _movía su cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender que su respuesta era negativa_

-oh que pena.- _dijo en un tono burlón_

 _Saco su intrépida mano de su intimidad, posándola frente de la nariz de la castaña_.- Huélelo kunikida, este es tu aroma.

-Huele muy fuerte _.- pensó_

-Debería ser de la inútil de Ruby, pero es mío ahora.- _dijo con gran orgullo_

Al escuchar eso Maru sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

-RUBY, no espera yo…yo soy novia de Ruby-chan…qué…¿qué me está pasando? Ruby-chan, yo quiero a Ruby-chan.- _pensó alarmada, recordando nuevamente frases de su novia_.

-"Hanamaru-chan te amo", "Hanamaru-chan hagamos nuestro ganbaruby", "Hanamaru-chan te veías hermosa mientras cantabas".- _resonó en su mente junto a varias imágenes de los momentos que pasó con Ruby._

-"Hanamaru-chan ¿qué tienes por favor responde?", "no estás sola, no dejare que te lastimen Hanamaru-chan".-

-Uuumm uhmmm wooby!.- _intento decir_

-¿Qué dijiste?.- _pregunto irritada._

-Wooooobyyyyy!.-

-Así que la extrañas, ¿no es así?-

-Uuuhhhmm.- _asintió._

-¿Qué te parece si voy por ella ahora mismo? para que vea la tremenda zorra que es su novia.- _dijo divertida_

Maru comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras movía su cuello de forma negativa.

-Tranquila no la llamare.- _comento_.-No aun, quiero jugar algo más contigo.-

Se alejó de la menor, quien pudo escuchar los sonidos de bolsas de plástico siendo estrujadas

-Lo encontré kunikida-san, la fiesta definitivamente va a comenzar, y tú eres la invitada de honor.- _dijo burlonamente_.- con esto probare que eres una guarra.

La castaña comenzó a temblar, temerosa ante las palabras de la mayor.

-Escucha atentamente kunikida-san.- _hizo accionar el aparato._

"BRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRR"

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Little Demons Squad note's:**

 ***Hikikomori:** es un término japonés para referirse al fenómeno social que las personas apartadas han escogido abandonar la vida social

* **Tatami:** Tapiz acolchado sobre el cual se practican deportes como el yudo, el kárate y otras artes marciales.

 ***Oshiire:** Armario japones, por lo general es de dos niveles, donde se guardan futones entre otros elementos.

 ***katana:** sable japones que es mayormente utilizado por los samurais.

 ***Shimnai:** es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés

 ***Bokken:** es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón

 ***Fusumas:** particiones verticales opacas deslizantes

 **Hola, lamentamos la demora pero estamos con varias cosas encima y además yo, hiromi o yohane-vamp soy quien limpia el capitulo, he estado con problemas con mi mano que puede tardar meses en sanar por ello trato cada vez que tengo y que tenemos tiempo escribir para ustedes, mis sinceras disculpas me sentía en deuda con ustedes y merecían una explicación.**

 **Bueno como notaron por el vocabulario y acciones el fic esta en otra categoría, gracias por sus fav, follows y review's!**

 **Dia ahora que le harás a mi bebé!? u.u eres cruel! sé fuerte Hanamaru! dark Maru love u!**

 **Respondiendo Review's:**

 **· Alenon:** ya ya ya mujer, acá tienes tú diamaru, y lo siento te dije que era probable que estuviera ayer pero bueh cosas que pasan, jajaja lo siento mujer lo siento pero EL DIAMARU ES VIDA, EL DIAMARU ES AMOR, NO DIAMARU NO LIFE tú sabes que es mi OTP besto! y ya publique en mi increíble papi umi-chan! aun ni empiezo el otro cap xDD tenme paciencia mi mano no da mucho pls! y sobre el fic de las musas esta en proceso, queremos revisarlo bien primero.

 **· Gasaicat:** jajaja no cantes victoria por que it's drama taimu :v jaja ay! deja a mi Dark Maru, ella sólo le dice la verdad a hanamaru después de todo es ella misma, quiere decir que sus palabras estan en su mente, maru en sí las debe pensar, yo sinceramente si fuera ella ya hubiera terminado con ruby. Muchas gracias nos esforzamos en entregarle algo de calidad aunque a veces nos retrasemos un poco. Riko sabep!

 **· Gala:** es algo necesario maru debe enfrentarse así misma para ver que es lo que realmente quiere, sinceramente Dark es mi personaje favorito en esta historia y la tenido que controlar pero bueno hoy se me escapo de las manos pinche dark! xDD pues hay muchas personas que critican y hacen los mismo, en este caso miss Dia~ muchas gracias nos esforzamos por ustedes nuestros lectores!

 **· Panda-chan:** jajaja pues sí unos 500 años mínimo :v epa! alto ahí panda-chan somos 3 en este squad, somos 3 los que hacemos esta historia, somos 3 quienes pensamos las bases aunque claro hay un maléfico quien arma, una que limpia y redacta y la que lo corrige como webeta xDD Antes que lo olvide fue usted que no entendió lo de las familias en "mipu" (mi increible papi umi-chan) no sé preocupe lo aclararé en el proximo capitulo y gracias por comentar mi historia también

 **· Nicocchi17:** si, tambien lo pensé pero casi, CASI! dia algo trama estoy segura pero eso sólo lo sabe ella, quizás lo diga más adelante no lo sé jajaja

· **Reverse Ash:** pues a veces es bueno indagar en temas "más reales" obviamente un NTR yuri de esta manera es un tanto poco visto pero no es solo zukulencia, tiene drama y trama, es algo que ideamos un dia y bueno acá estamos, pues dia debe tener sus razones, quizás esto haga reaccionar a Ruby, no lo sé jeje pero debe aprender las cosas como una relación no siempre serán así, debes entender que hanamaru le ha aguantado demasiado, ella también tiene sus necesidades y Ruby no sirve para satisfacerlas, es lamentable pero si ella no abré los ojos será peor más adelante, una relación asi no vale la pena. Saludos igualmente y claro gracias por leer nuestro fic, cariños por parte de todo el Squad

r **ecuerden que sí hay algún error ortográfico y de redacción es por que somos chuunis y nos equivocamos, sobre todo yo :v**

 **nos leemos pronto!**

 **se despide Hiromi Orange / Yohane-vamp**


	8. la novia de mi hermana mi hermana

Love live / love live sunshine no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores!

disfrute su lectura, nos vemos en las little demons squad notes

Leer hasta el final aviso muy importante.

Muy bien Ruby-chan un ultimo ensayo antes de transmitir como te sientes, preguntaba yoshiko con curiosidad.

-Aun algo nerviosa yoshiko-chan

¡Yohane! respondió con molestia.

Yohane-chan ¿tengo una pregunta?

Cual es Ruby.

¿Cuanta gente ve tus programas?

Yoshiko al escuchar eso se puso a meditar: sobre que tan grande era su audiencia, se separo de su cámara y fue directo a su laptop, entrando a la pagina de su canal, se puso a ver las estadísticas y saco de ahí su resultado.

Por lo general tengo como audiencia a 7000 personas Ruby-chan, y la transmisión que mas gente ha alcanzado… han sido de 9 mil personas.

Ruby al escuchar eso dejo caer el peluche que yoshiko le había dado para ensayar y palideció de inmediato.

E, e, eso es demasiado yoshiko-chan

Que soy yohane decia molesta la peliazul, pero por que te pones nerviosa nuestro pv del día de ayer según chika a alcanzado una cifra aun mayor.

comparada a mi audiencia no es Nada.

Es que bueno en lo de ayer era mas fácil lidiar con ello, por que las demás chicas estaban conmigo, y prefiero que ellas destaquen para que así no alcance la atención de los demás y piensen que somos un mal grupo.

Ruby que estas diciendo preguntaba con incredulidad yoshiko.

Es solo que no soy lo suficientemente buena yohane-san, las demás chicas destacan chika es una gran líder, you es muy linda y destaca en todo lo que hace, riko es increíble y compone nuestra música, tu tienes una gran voz y eres la chica mas genial que he conocido, y hanamaru es muy hermosa y tiene una gran voz y es adorable y.

Mucha alabanza a zuramaru Ruby, decia yoshiko un poco extrañada al ver como Ruby admiraba a zuramaru.

Lo siento decia apenada ruby.

Pero ruby-chan hiciste un buen trabajo ayer no solo con los atuendos, los atuendos son hermosos, y tu voz no esta nada mal, y bailaste bien enserio te lo digo como amiga; todas hicimos un gran trabajo ayer deberías sentirte orgullosa de ello.

Es es que siento que en cualquier momento puedo arruinarlo todo, decia con temor la pelirroja.

Ruby

Que pasa

Por que te subestimas de esa manera

Ruby se quedo callada ante esa pregunta y le venían recuerdos de su infancia lo poco que podía recordar que solo la deprimían aun mas.

No es nada yoshiko-chan es solo que no quiero arruinar las cosas para las demás, todas se esfuerzan mucho y no quiero que por mi culpa salgan perdiendo decia Ruby tratando de contenerse las lagrimas.

Por que siento que me estas escondiendo varias cosas ruby-chan.

Eeehhh no no.

Esta bien ruby no te preocupes no debes responder si no quieres y lo siento no quise molestarte con ello, solo no te subestimes de esa manera hanamaru no le gustaría que hables de esa manera a ti misma.

Ruby al escuchar eso solo le vino la imagen de su novia, cuando le motivaba a que siguiera su sueño de ser idol.

Ruby hola

Lo siento yohane solo me puse a pensar un poco.

Te sientes mejor

Si yohane deberíamos seguir practicando para que salga bien esto ok hare mi ganbaruby.

Yoshiko al ver esto sonrió al ver a su amiga con ánimos de seguir trabajando

Muy bien little demon Ruby una vez mas

CON SENTIMIENTO

BRRRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRR

Hanamaru al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrió que le llegaba hasta los huesos y comenzó a temblar.

Dia al ver la reacción de hanamaru, use le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción total estaba logrando su objetivo sobre la hermana de su novia.

No deberías tener miedo kunikida-san le susurraba día cerca de su oído veras que terminara gustándote.

Dia le retiro lentamente la cinta de su boca dejándola hablar.

QUE ES ESO QUE ES ESO QUE VAS A HACER Di uuuuhhmmmm

No pudo seguir articulando palabra por que dia con sus manos tomo su cabeza y después se la cerro con un profundo y sucio beso que exploraba por completo toda la boca de hanamaru que se prolongo por un buen rato dejando sin aliento a la ojidorada. y dia disfrutaba esto sobretodo ver el hilo de saliva que las unía y de paso aprovecho para manosear un rato mas su vagina dejando a maru jadeando pesadamente.

Te dije que te relajes veras que será una experiencia interesante .

Dia déjame ir ya por favor en verdad no quiero seguir ya no quiero por favor.

Dia al escuchar eso tomo otra vez la cinta y volvió a taparle la boca a maru que intento oponerse sin éxito debido a que sus brazos aun seguían amarrados a su espalda.

Ssssshhhhh shhhhhh

Las niñas buenas no hablan cuando las adultas están trabajando. Hanamaru se buena niña y trata de disfrutar esto ok; le decia día en un tono maternal a Maru que simplemente terminaba asustándola mas.

Maru sintió como la hábil mano de día se dirigía de nuevo a su humeda y vulnerable intimidad para acariciarla lenta, delicada y suavemente.

Estas lista para la segunda ronda hanamaru. esta vez traje a un amiguito para hacerte compañía; le susurraba Dia mientras volvía a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja durante unos segundos; seguido de ello inserto su lengua dentro de su oreja haciendo temblar a hanamaru; dia la abrazo mientras seguía con su juego, al cabo de un minuto se separo y fue directo a su cuello besándolo suave y lentamente cada centímetro de este dando de paso pequeñas pero suaves mordidas en este. al finalizar comenzó a lamer su cuello de arriba hacia abajo dejando en su paso un largo y baboso camino de saliva al acabar se acerco a su oreja y con la voz pesada y jadeando le susurro.

Te encantara

Maru empezó a agitarse y inclusive intento alejarse de dia rodando. Hacia donde podía, pero en su estado no le funciono para nada estaba totalmente acorralada no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar.

(Uuuuhhhmmmm) dia se puso a meditar mientras veía el patético y desesperado intento de hanamaru por alejarse de ella.

Maru que te parece si te doy otro de mis masajes, he visto que te relajan mucho en verdad no soy una chica mala. hanamaru dame unos segundos ok.

Maru había dejado de intentar escapar al escuchar a dia decir eso y afino sus sentidos para escuchar los movimientos de su senpai.

Solo quiero irme ya por favor déjame en paz buda dios quien sea ayúdenme por favor ruby.

por favor auxilio.

de repente pudo sentir un frio pero tranquilizante abrazo sobre ella. y después una voz afligida de dolor que le susurraba con mucha compasion.

Pronto acabara estoy aquí para cuidarte pronto acabara esto y te juro que la haremos pagar.

Hanamaru reconoció esa voz era suya o mas bien era de su segunda identidad que trataba de consolarla trataba de protegerla.

Tengo miedo le respondía hanamaru a su oscuridad interior.

Lo se lo se todo estará bien le decia dark maru mientras apretaba mas a maru en su abrazo imaginario.

Segundos después sintió como una cálida mano la tomo y la llevo de regreso hacia su posición original, reconocía el tacto de esa mano.

Dia

Dia la empezó a jalar de regreso a su futon pero la había jalado mas esta vez, Maru sintió que la había Puesto sobre una larga toalla en el piso esto dejo extrañada a maru.

Te daré un masaje kunikida pero no será sobre mi futon ¿si no donde dormiré después?, y te dije que soy una buena chica así que este será un masaje especial para ti.

Dia me acomodo boca abajo sobre esa gruesa toalla y me volvió a susurrar sobre mi oído esa palabra que esta tatuada sobre mi subconsciente.

Relájate.

Después de eso sentí gotas de un frio liquido caer sobre mi espalda, desde el final de mi nuca hasta llegar a mi espalda baja junto a mis aun inmovilizados brazos.

(Que es esto esto no es agua que rayos esta haciendo ahora.)

Es aceite de coco Hanamaru si te lo preguntas con esto este masaje será mas reconfortante para ti decia día con calma.

Después de que dia esparciera una buena cantidad de aceite sobre mi espalda, y sintiera como esta se iba bajando por los costados de mi cuerpo. sentí las manos de día sobre mi espalda esas suaves y ligeras manos sobre mi comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre mi espalda dispersando aun mas el aceite. sentía frio y temor y a la vez curiosidad, una vez mas mi cuerpo reacciona de forma contraria a mis verdaderos deseos.

( por que no puedo tener control sobre mi cuerpo en estas situaciones)

Lentamente dia ejercía presión sobre mis puntos mas tensos de mi espalda, suavemente provocando que estos a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba dejara esa tensión acumulada.

Dia seguía pasando sus manos por mi espalda de forma delicada acariciando cada cm de esta. Después empezó a ejercer mas fuerza haciendo mas presión aumentando el efecto en mi.

Estaba relajándome su masaje ya sabia que dia era hábil con sus manos, pero no a este nivel en verdad quisiera saber de donde aprendió todo esto.

Estuvo un buen rato mas con su masaje en mi espalda luego sentí como alejo sus manos de esta.

(que por que se detuvo que planea hacer ahora esto en verdad no me gusta)

Al cabo de unos momentos sentí otra vez ese liquido vertiéndose, otra vez pero ya no en mi espalda esta vez sentía el liquido caer en mis muslos y piernas.

(ESTO NO MEGUSTA, NO POR FAVOR DEJA ESO EN PAZ DIA POR FAVOR)

Dia pudo ver que al hacer esto hanamaru comenzaba a temblar otra vez, comenzó a sonreír de manera perversa al ver esto y reforzaba su plan. seguiría con sus juegos aprovechándose de cada zona de la novia de su hermanita.

Primero poso sus manos sobre los muslos de hanamaru acariciándola sobre la tela de sus bragas ayudándola a esparcir mas el aceite en este, despues de este comenzo a masajear sus piernas lenta pero firmemente de arriba hacia abajo, pero cuando regresaba hacia sus muslos lo hacia de forma extra lenta para disfrutar esa parte de hanamaru.

Hanamaru al sentir el tacto de dia sobretodo cuando se acercaba a esa zona especial la hacia estremecerse y a dia le encantaba, eso dia estuvo con ese juego por varios minutos. después de haber masajeado bien sus piernas metió sus manos por debajo de las bragas de hanamaru y comenzó a masajear directamente su trasero, aquí ya no lo masajeaba lo estrujaba completamente tomaba todo lo que podía y le encantaba se emociono de mas que le termino dando una nalgada cuyo sonido resonó en su habitación al hacer esto hanamaru se estremeció aun mas.

Creo que esto es suficiente decia dia.

¿disfrutaste tu masaje kunikida-san? por que yo si que lo disfrute.

Maru no respondió de ni una sola manera. De hecho Hanamaru había tratado de ignorar todo el manoseo que dia le había hecho durante ese rato.

Hanamaruuuuuuu decia en tono un burlón.

Respondeeeeee

No había respuesta de parte de maru.

Si no hablas entonces deberé hacerte uno en tus pechos quieres eso bebe, le volvía a hablar dia.

Maru comenzó a temblar al escuchar eso y dia disfruto ver eso pero no lo haria.

Sabes lo hare mas tarde habrá tiempo de sobra para tus pechos, pero creo que es hora de ir a la mejor parte no crees ya te vez mas relajada.

Al terminar ello dia la volteo boca arriba y se levanto de su lugar para ir por su nuevo juguete que usaría con hanamaru.

Cuando lo tomo se dirigió de regreso hacia hanamaru y empezó a acercarse una vez mas hacia la intimidad de hanamaru.

Maru sintió como el frio invasor entraba bajo la tela de sus bragas y día lo acomodaba ahí para que no saliera de ahi, segundos después sintió como día se levanto del suelo y escucho como se alejaba de ella.

Maru estaba sacudiéndose violentamente otra vez intentando sacar al invasor que estaba en su intimidad sin éxito alguno.

Deja de hacer eso kunikida san no lograras nada con eso solo, relájate y disfruta yo voy a disfrutar esto completamente deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dia fue caminando tranquilamente a su asiento se sentó y del bolsillo de su yukata saco el control remoto para segundos después encender el aparato.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BRRRRRRRRRRR

(Que es esto que es esto quítamelo por favor no no basta dia basta por favor)

Maru solo se dedicaba a agitar violentamente y intentaba liberarse del el amarre de dia. EL cual era inútil por mas que lo intentara, además de que con el paso de los segundos sentía como su resistencia se iba mermando debido a la vibración que le producía el objeto en su intimidad.

Poco a poco la incomodidad de aquel objeto iba cambiándola por una involuntaria pero agradable. sensación para la ojidorada ella no quería seguir sintiendo eso pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera completamente natural ante la estimulación. aun en contra de sus verdaderos deseos poco a poco su cuerpo se estaba inundando de un gran placer provocándole que se retorciera de placer en el piso de la habitación de su senpai.

Uuuuuuuhhhhhmmmmmm uuuuhhhhmmmmmmmm hhhhmmmmmmmm.

Se podía escuchar a la distancia los gemidos de hanamaru que para dia era música para sus oídos.

Ves te lo dije kunikida terminaría gustándote decia dia mientras observaba con satisfacción el show que tenia frente a ella.

(Se siente tan bien dios tan bien por favor que no pare un poco mas quiero mas mas mas por favor dia quiero mas)

Hanamaru comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente dándole entender a dia que estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo, cosa que hiso que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Apagado dijo dia en un tono juguetón.

Al sentir como el objeto se detuvo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al clímax. volvieron a aparecer esos sentimientos de frustración que había tenido en su primer encuentro con dia.

(Otra vez con estos juegos zura)

(Déjate de tonterías dia senpai por favor enciéndelo otra vez por favor)

UUUUUUUUHHHHMMMM MMMMMMMM UUUUHHMMMM

Que dices hanamaru quieres que lo prenda otra vez.

hhhhmmmmm respondía Maru con ese quejido mientras movía su cuello de forma positiva.

No te escuche kunikida que es lo que quieres.

Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhh

Debes mostrarme tu pasión hanamaru vamos animo decia burlonamente la chica pelinegra.

Hhhhmmmmmm hmmmmm respondía maru mientras movía su cuello de forma mas rápida.

Esta bien otro poco mas, decia esto mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de manera inocente al ver como su kouhai hhabíacedido a ella.

HHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM se podía escuchar a la distancia los gemidos ahogados de hanamaru al sentir el vibrador encenderse otra vez proporcionándole una vez mas el placer que ella tanto quería ahora.

Eso es kunikida eres una buena chica sigue así, decia dia animando a hanamaru.

Hanamaru otra vez comenzó a contorsionarse estaba sintiendo el orgasmo cerca otra vez y sentía mas fuerte que nunca.

Cuando de repente dia volvió a apagarlo

Hanamaru respiraba mas pesadamente estaba ya cansada de esto y estaba aun mas enojada que nunca por los juegos de dia. en su mente solo había una cosa clara que dia la haga tener su primer orgasmo eso era lo único que habitaba en la mente de maru.

Mmmmmpppphhh mmmmmppphhhh

Si ya se hanamaru quieres que siga pero no no lo hare.

(Que por que por que no)

Me lastimaste sabes respondía dia con enojo.

Ese dia en la sala del consejo cuando trataste de asfixiarme con tus piernas me lastimaste y ahora me estoy debatiendo entre si perdonarte o no.

Noooo por que debería perdonarte mas bien tu deberías disculparte por ello hanamaru decia día con enojo.

(Que acaso quieres que me disculpe por ello tu tu no puedes estar hablando enserio quien demonios te crees) respondía con furia dark maru p

Dia poso su mano a su barbilla con semblante pensante. si te disculpas conmigo lo encenderé otra vez kunikida-san. que te parece solo debes decir dia-sama lamento haberla lastimado de esa forma por favor le suplico su perdon.

Queeeeeee maru se agitaba violentamente ante ello en forma negativa ante esto

(Ella no no cederemos maru no cederemos) decia con furia dark (maru definitivamente no cederemos)

Dia al ver esta respuesta de parte de ella volvió a encender el vibrador para recordarle a la menor de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Es esto de lo que te pierdes hanamaru-san, decia dia mientras miraba a la menor retorciéndose de placer otra vez pero dia decidió castigarla mas pronto apagándolo a los pocos segundos de haberlo encendido, segundos después lo volvía a encender y a máxima potencia para elevar la excitación de maru de 0 a 100 solo con esos segundos para después volver a apagarlo.

Maru tenia un gran conflicto con ella misma y su alter ego sabia de esto

(No le daremos el gusto no no cederemos por favor resiste)

Dia volvió a apagar el vibrador y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a hanamaru posando la mano sobre su menton.

Solo tienes que decirlo kunikida y lo encenderé otra vez

Maru reacciono de forma negativa moviendo su cabeza .

No es tan difícil kunikida solo son unas cuantas y te dejare seguir con la fiesta.

Dia poso su mano sobre la cinta y la retiro lentamente de la boca de hanamaru dejándola hablar otra vez cosa que hanamaru no desperdicio.

Putt se escucho un sonido húmedo que impacto con el suelo dia volteo a ver donde cayo el escupitajo y al verlo y simplemente lo ignoro y vio a hanamaru con un poco de decepción.

Fallaste tu único tiro kunikida-san que pena bebe.

Vete al demonio kurosawa grito hanamaru.

No me humillare ante alguien como tu; tu definitivamente eres de lo peor eres basura eres una degenerada.

Dia solo se quedo mirando a maru mientras esta respiraba pesadamente después de sus palabras y lejos de molestar a Dia, esas palabras le causaron no enojo si no asombro por ver que kunikida aun se resistía a ella.

Bueno tienes carácter hanamaru te has hecho fuerte eso es algo admirable, para que veas que soy una chica amable te dejare seguir la fiesta.

Dia se aproximo peligrosamente al rostro de maru mientras la sostenía firmemente de la barbilla.

Te lo has ganado cariño.

Segundos después dia volvió a besar a maru después volvió a pegarle la cinta en su boca. Al terminar encendió el vibrador otra vez segundos después dia se alejo de maru mientras maru estaba gozando una vez mas el clímax con su amigo de plástico.

Dia se volvió a sentar en su silla a ver el show esta vez cumpliría su promesa y dejaría que maru estallara de placer.

Cosa que no tardo mucho para maru toda la provocación que habia acumulado en estos minutos la habían dejado muy sensible en su zona intima ante el invasor que se encontraba dentro de sus bragas. no tomo mucho tiempo para maru para empezar a retorcerse como nunca de placer habían pasado segundos y hanamaru por fin llego al orgasmo y era mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba, incluso para una situación de esta magnitud le gusto le encanto quería mas, lo que no sabia es que dia convertiría eso en un horror mas para ella.

Te gusto kunikida-san por lo que puedo ver me he dado cuenta que eres una squirter. vaya con razón mi hermanita te quiere mucho, ¿me pregunto que haría con esa información?

al saber que eres una chica muy sucia jugaría contigo de esta misma manera o seguiría de aburrida contigo uuuhhmmm bueno da igual.

Hanamaru seguía temblando ante el increíble orgasmo que había experimentado mientras su ropa interior se transparentaba por culpa de sus fluidos.

pero algo no estaba bien el vibrador seguía encendido.

(Por que no lo apaga zura)

Verte escurrir jugos de esa manera me ha dado mucha sed hanamaru y tengo 2 opciones, podría beber de ti ese delicioso néctar que emanas o podría irme a la cocina por un refrescante te.

creo que me iré a tomar un te lo tuyo lo dejare para mas tarde.

Dia se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su puerta para abrirla saliendo por esta pero antes de desaparecer le hablo a Maru una vez mas.

No te preocupes dejare que te diviertas con tu nuevo amigo pequeña.

Trata de no hacer un gran desastre ok.

Al termino de esto se pudo escuchar como la puerta corrediza se cerraba dejándola sola una vez mas y con una situación que maru jamás esperaba.

(Que que no no enserio se fue que que le pasa uuuhhhhhhmmmmmmmm dioooos aun estoy sensible por lo de hace un rato pero esa cosa me esta volviendo a calentar no lo apago por que no lo apago en verdad que esta planeando aaaaaaahhhhh)

Hanamaru seguía gimiendo en silencio en el cuarto de su senpai con la única compañía del vibrador.

poco a poco ella perdía el sentido de tiempo y su espíritu se derrumbaba mas y mas mientras que su cuerpo gozaba de orgasmo tras orgasmo ininterrumpidamente.

Dia estaba en su cocina sacando una taza de su lavaplatos para momentos después dirigirse a su refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena de refrescante te en ella se sirvió con cuidado y al terminar volvió a meterlo en su refrigerador.

Se sentó en su comedor un rato mientras bebía de su taza y se puso a meditar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

Que podria hacer ahora, tengo toda la tarde con mi puta personal sola que podría ser entretenido.

Dia se tomo su tiempo para tomar su te con tranquilidad mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba si le había llegado algo.

pero como siempre desde hace años no tenia ni una sola llamada o mensaje de alguien que no fuera mas que de su familia, los únicos mensajes que estaban en su bandeja de entrada eran ruby, mama, y su padre y su reciente contacto nuevo hanamaru pero de ahí no había mensajes de nadie mas.

Se quedo pensando unos segundos en silencio por algun motivo eso la inquietaba.

Ya me acostumbre a eso decia ella con un poco de enojo.

Pero decir eso solo la inquietaba muy dentro de su espíritu eso la asustaba y lo sabia.

Ella estaba sola no tenia a nada ni a nadie

Y no solo eso

También volvían de forma agresiva esos recuerdos de una época que ella quisiera olvidar con todo su ser.

recuerdos que ella había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su subconciente.

No necesito a nadie estoy bien por mi cuenta y sola gritaba con temor en su voz.

Despues las palabras que le había dicho hanamaru antes de su encuentro habían resurgido en ella.

Eres una perdedora dia

Y estas sola en este mundo

Esas palabras retumbaban sobre la mente de dia y lejos de causarle molestia le causaban terror.

Tengo a hanamaru para mi deleite y no necesito mas con ella puedo satisfacerme solo para eso sirve ella es lo unico que necesito.

No necesito amor no necesito una novia solo necesito a mi puta personal y es todo las relaciones sentimentales son para idiotas susurraba dia con gran agitación.

Pero dentro de ella sabia que se estaba mintiendo asi misma ella sabia lo que en realidad quería con todo su ser.

Aun con todo lo que le hace a hanamaru ella solo piensa en una persona, y esa persona es además la dueña de su corazón la razón por la que ella hace esto y ella sabe que esa persona le corresponde a hanamaru sus sentimientos.

Esa persona era ruby su hermanita esa niña (TOTALMENTE INFERIOR A ELLA ESA PERDEDORA ESA ESTUPIDA INGENUA DEBILUCHA Y LLORONA A ESA NIÑA QUE ELLA INCLUSIVE CONSIDERABA QUE ERA UNA RETRASADA MENTAL POR SU ESTUPIDA FRASECITA DE GANBARUBY) y eso la molestaba aun mas mucho pero mucho mas ruby su inferior y patética hermanita.

mientras mas pensaba en el coraje que le tenia a ruby, volvían acompañados de sus recuerdos de su segundo año de preparatoria el peor año de su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejarse de esos pensamientos que amenazaban con atormentarla una vez mas y para poder despejar su mente termino su vaso de te y lo dejo en el lavaplatos.

quería distraer su mente lo mas rápido posible y para ello usaría a la novia de su hermana, una vez o mas bien todo lo que ella quisiera.

Maru es una tonta al creer que con esto va a acabar todo, no definitivamente no la dejare ir ni a ella y ruby.

RUBY SOBRETODO RUBY ELLA ELLA

Ellas 2 a ellas 2...

Cada segundo que pensaba en ruby solo aumentaban su furia y su coraje tanto que la estaba haciendo perder el control.

(Ya gane humille a ruby tengo a su novia a la novia de mi hermana y además la tienes para todos tus antojos eso es lo único que importa)

YO GANE ELLA PERDIO.

Después de gritar eso simplemente se quedo callada, quería distraerse lo mas rápido posible, volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto al entrar se sorprendió de ver el estado actual de la pobre hanamaru.

Al verla así dia decidió apagar el vibrador.

Creo que me propase un poco decia sorprendida al ver a hanamaru temblando frenéticamente, empapada en sudor y al ver toda la humedad que no solo estaba en su futon si no también el suelo y parte de su silla.

Con un tono de burla le respondió a hanamaru.

Aaaawwwww me perdí la fiesta que pena, pero veo que te la pasaste bien no es así hanamaru.

Hanamaru no respondía seguía temblando sobre la cama de dia.

¿Kunikida san te encuentras bien? dia se aproximo a ella y se aseguro que ella siguiera consiente y rrespirando la verdad se sentía un poco mal por dejarla así durante su estadía en la cocina.

Puedes oírme Kunikida

Maru solo llego a mover su cuello con gran esfuerzo dando a entender que aun seguía consiente, pero totalmente nublada tanto por el placer y el shock de estar sintiendo orgasmo tras orgasmo sin parar.

Eres una chica muy interesante kunikida decia dia con tono meloso. si pudieras ver el desastre que has hecho, me tomara toda la tarde limpiar esto y el modo en el que te vez en verdad te vez como una profesional.

Hanamaru-san has pensando en dedicarte a ser actriz jav en el futuro.

Maru no respondió simplemente se dedicaba a respirar y tratar de normalizarse después de aquel tiempo a solas.

Tendrías futuro creo yo decia divertida dia, cuando de repente escucho un ruido que llamo su atención.

Provenía de hanamaru se fue acercando aun mas a su pequeña kouhai que seguía exhausta por ello. puso atención esperando otro sonido y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que provocaba ese sonido.

Aaaawwwww tienes hambre hanamaru llego a decir dia en un tono adorablemente cínico.

Dia se acerco a su presa una vez mas y retiro la cinta de hanamaru otra vez dejándola respirar por la boca, al ser removida hanamaru no menciono palabra alguna, solo salían pequeños quejidos ahogados de su boca acompañada también de pequeños sollozos. que dia nunca llego a escuchar jamás se percato que Maru estaba llorando. ya no había nada en ella solo un cuerpo de una chica totalmente derrotada y muerta en vida pero dia no era consiente de ello.

Hanamaru-san como has sido una chica muy buena este dia creo que te mereces una recompensa.

y eso es un buen desayuno así que prepárate pequeña se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

Te daré el mejor desayuno de tu vida.

Dicho esto dia se levanto y se quito su yukata quedando así solamente en ropa interior.

hanamaru no podía ver nada de esto dia en ni un momento le quito las vendas de sus ojos.

Acomodo a la chica posicionándola boca arriba y trato de mantenerla así por un buen rato, hasta que encontró como acomodar a Maru perfectamente para su siguiente plan.

dia empezó a bajarse sus pantis para quedar completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

se aproximo para estar parada sobre maru que aun seguía sin mostrar señales de conciencia.

Empezó a hablar dia, hanamaru despierta cariño, es hora de desayunar.

Maru al escuchar eso solo llego a susurrar sollozando.

Déjame ir ya por favor zura, pero su voz era casi inaudible simplemente ya no podía mas.

Bon apetite hanamaru-san.

Dia se acercaba lentamente al rostro de hanamaru, flexionándose sobre su rostro para darle una prueba de su intimidad.

cuando dia sintió los labios de hanamaru tocando los suyos dejo salir un gran suspiro, para ella era mejor de lo que esperaba pero algo estaba fallando y ese era que maru seguía sin responder.

Y esto molesto muchísimo a dia.

Vamos maru te he dado un buen desayuno y tu los vas a desperdiciar.

Regañaba en un tono maternal a la pequeña.

vamos pequeña come para que crezcas grande y fuerte.

Maru solo hacia sonidos de incomodidad y disgusto.

intentantaba alejarse de la intimidad de dia le daba asco.

pero dia no se lo permitía, cada vez que ella intentaba hacer un miserable esfuerzo por alejarse de dia, esta ejercía mas presión sobre sus delicados y tiernos labios para mancillarla con su intimidad.

Esto estaba molestando mucho mas a dia ella también quería disfrutar un poco pero maru se negaba.

O mas bien no podía.

Maru estaba prácticamente muerta en vida en su mente no había ya nada.

nada podía sacarla de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

Y dia se tomo muy mal eso su juego no le salió como quería, por mas que motivaba a la menor a darle una comida de coño, esta no reaccionaba ni nada frustrándola y haciéndola de enojar.

Despierta de una vez aun no hemos acabado que es lo que quieres, acaso quieres dormir vinimos aquí a divertirnos no a dormir, así que empieza a comer kunikida es una orden o acaso quieres que llame a ruby es eso lo que quieres.

Hanamaru al escuchar el nombre de su novia reacciono ligeramente y de sus labios pudo salir un audible y deprimente.

Ruby-chan AUXILIO

Dia escucho esto y lo tomo muy mal.

Por que la esta llamando por que.

no entiendo enserio que no entiendo por que tanto te interesa mi hermana.

Esto le dio una idea a dia.

Quieres a ruby bien iré por ella kunikida-san ire por mi hermanita y te la traeré.

Dia se retiro totalmente frustrada del rostro de hanamaru, permitiéndole que entrara aire fresco a sus pulmones otra vez.

Dia tomo su yukata y se lo volvió a poner para luego salir de su habitación dejando a hanamaru otra vez sola.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso Lo único que ella quería era simplemente irse de ese lugar.

(Estas bien)

Escuchaba maru en su subconsciente.

(Por favor responde estas bien)

(Resiste un poco pronto acabara saldremos de esta te lo juro enserio te juro que saldremos de esta)

A pesar de que dark maru intentaba hacer reaccionar su otra mitad, era inútil nada podía hacerla reaccionar hasta que.

Maru-chan se escucho a la distancia

Esa voz el escuchar esa voz hiso que maru reaccionara y se pusiera a llorar otra vez.

(No noo ruby nooo dia en verdad lo hiso dia en verdad fue por ella zura, por favor no entres ruby, no me veas así por favor no tu no mereces ver esto por favor no entres por favor zura.)

Hanamaru-chan se escuchaba mas fuerte hasta que escucho como abrían la puerta.

Hanamaru-chan que que fue lo que paso gritaba con angustia y al borde del llanto incontrolable al ver esa horrible escena.

Hanamaru solo se puso a llorar mientras gritaba por dentro.

No mires ruby no mires lo siento lo siento zura.

No te preocupes te sacare de aquí aguanta hanamaru-chan.

Hanamaru solo se lamentaba de que ruby la haya visto en ese estado tan deplorable por culpa de su hermana, pero a la vez le daba un pequeño no un gran alivio que ella hubiese llegado a su auxilio.

estaba agradecida con los dioses que ruby haya venido a salvarla.

Espera hanamaru necesito unas tijeras para corta resto.

Maru escucho como los pasos de la chica se alejaban para buscar las tijeras en cuestión de segundos las encontró y se acerco a ella.

con la voz muy ronca la chica le respondió.

Tranquila solo tomara un segundo.

Empezó cortando por la cinta que la tenia inmovilizada de las piernas para abajo dejándola libre pero estaba tan cansada y débil que apenas podía moverlas.

de repente la pelirroja comenzó a cortar la cinta que cubría los brazos y manos de hanamaru, al momento en que estos fueron liberados hanamaru con todas sus fuerzas abrazo a la chica que la había liberado mientras le besaba las mejillas a su heroína que había venido a rescatarla.

RUBY-CHAN gritaba hanamaru mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello pero.

de repente sintió que el cabello de ruby estaba suelto y era mas largo de lo que ella recordaba, y además de que cuando la abrazo la complexión física no coincidía con el pequeño cuerpo de su querida pelirroja, de repente empezó a escuchar una risa que al principio coincidía con la voz de ruby.

pero esta con el paso de los segundos estaba cambiando a una mas profunda y madura para segundos después con gran horror. Reconocer de quien era esa voz con su mano izquierda que no paraba de temblar la puso sobre sus ojos y retiro la venda que las cubría, cuando descubrió quien era su salvadora y a quien había besado y estaba abrazando simplemente se quedo petrificada.

BUUUUUU BUUUUUU DESU WA

Pensabas que era ruby la que vino a salvarte.

pero era yo, DIA.

segundos después de haber dicho eso a dia se le formo una sonrisa malévola, diabólica que dejo en shock a la ojidorada.

Después de esto hanamaru hiso la única cosa que podía hacer en una situación así.

Llorar.

Llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡Ruby! gritaba yoshiko con terror al ver a su amiga gritar de esa manera.

Que te pasa por que gritas estas bien.

Ruby seguía gritando mientras pegaba sus manos sobre su pecho y empezaba a apretarlo hasta el punto de lastimarse a ella misma, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado al que Provenía del fondo de su corazón.

Ese dolor no le dolía, no la lastimaba, la quemaba por dentro la estaba matando, y una cosa pasaba por su mente al estar en ese estado solo una persona venia a sus pensamientos y esa era su hanamaru.

Se levanto del lugar donde estaba almorzando con yoshiko y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

tenia que salir tenia que ir a buscarla su corazón le decia que debía ir a buscar a su querida maru estaba en problemas y mientras mas tiempo pase mas sufrirá cuando toco la perilla sintió como la atrapaban.

Técnica secreta del ángel caído

Agarre del dragón Phoenix caído

Ruby cayo al suelo mientras yoshiko intentaba contenerla.

Que te pasa a donde vas que tienes decia yoshiko completamente asustada.

Debo, debo ir a buscarla esta en problemas, esta en problemas me necesita. gritaba ruby completamente angustiada.

De quien hablas quien esta en problemas, gritaba yoshiko esta vez mas histérica.

Es hanamaru, siento que esta en problemas y me necesita, suéltame por favor sueltameeeeee. gritaba ruby en histeria total.

cálmate ya por favor

Noooooooo suéltame debo salir debo salir a buscarla.

Te dije que te controles.

Slap

Se escucho un sonido seco que resonó en el apartamento de yoshiko.

Tras ese impacto ruby despertó de su frenesí, pero la sensación seguía al máximo en ella y ahora estaba mas alterada que nunca.

Usando toda su fuerza se saco a yoshiko de encima y termino metiéndole una patada en las costillas lanzándola a unos centímetros de donde estaba.

se levanto de inmediato y abrió la puerta del departamento y comenzó a correr hacia el elevador, presiono el botón para que este apareciera y pudiera bajar pero este tardaba demasiado, o ruby no tenia la paciencia de esperar un par de segundos.

Ante esto ella comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Pero antes de llegar sintió como la taclearon una vez mas, sintió como sus brazos eran sujetados de una manera profesional inmovilizándola por completo.

Que demonios te pasa contrólate ruby por favor contrólate, que esta pasando gritaba yoshiko muy asustada.

SUELTAME, SUELTAME GRITABA, GRITABA CON GRAN DESESPERACION. MIENTRAS MAS LAGRIMAS CAIAN DE SUS HERMOSOS OJOS.

Hanamaru me necesita por favor suéltame debo buscarla.

Ruby le grito yoshiko mientras lloraba de terror ante esto.

La volvió a abofetear y repitió el proceso varias veces para hacerla reaccionar de una vez por todas.

Pero esto no funcionaba.

Ella esta bien ruby por el amor de dios.

No lo esta no lo esta necesita ayuda debo ir a salvarla, volvía a gritar ruby, hasta el punto de alertar a varios vecinos que se asomaban con temor para ver que estaba pasando.

Ruby contrólate por favor ya basta ella esta bien ella esta bien.

Ruby al ver a yoshiko llorando de esa manera la hiso bajar su estado alterado a uno mas razonable.

Vamos a mandarle un mensaje y veras que ella esta bien.

decia yoshiko con la voz temblorosa, debe estar en su casa aun durmiendo, o haciendo cosas del templo, o lo que sea que ella haga en un fin de semana. le gritaba a ruby para que esta se calmara mientras mas lagrimas se escurrían del rostro de yoshiko.

Ruby al ver esto tuvo que detener su euforia para calmar a yoshiko, pero ese sentimiento seguía presente en ella y para nada iba a disminuir.

Yoshiko libero a ruby de su agarre y saco su teléfono, comenzó a escribir un mensaje para hanamaru, envió el mensaje y de ahí solo quedaba esperar a la respuesta de ella.

Ruby a pesar de esto seguía bastante alterada, estaba temblando mientras apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión que ejercía.

Ruby contrólate ya por favor dime que esta pasando ¿por que sientes que ella esta en problemas?.

No se, no lo se yoshiko-chan, pero simplemente algo no esta bien y siento que ella esta involucrada y necesito saber que ella esta bien.

Ruby hablamos de zuramaru, ella debe estar ocupada en el templo, o debe estar ahí tranquila leyendo, o haciendo cosas que ella haría.

enserio por favor cálmate ven vamos a mi apartamento que nos esta viendo todo el mundo.

Escuchar a yoshiko hablar de esa manera mas calmada.

y ver que se les quedaban mirando muy raro los vecinos.

No tuvo mas opción que obedecer, pero nada disminuía su dolor seguía sintiendo que debía salir a buscarla.

Se dirigieron hacia el apartamento ruby entro primero, después de ello entro yoshiko que cerro la puerta Con seguro para evitar que ruby escapara otra vez.

Estuvieron esperando por un par de minutos y esto comenzaba a desesperar ruby.

yoshiko-chan tengo que irme lo siento pero necesito saber que ella esta bien.

al escuchar eso yoshiko se levanto y le hablo con gran seriedad a su amiga.

ruby no vas a salir de esta casa en ese estado me escuchaste, estas imaginando cosas.

no saldrás de aquí hasta que te tranquilices, enserio deja de pensar en eso estamos hablando de hanamaru, ella no haría algo que la ponga en peligro.

además ella es muy inteligente sabría como arreglárselas, además me preocupa que te de otro de esos ataques en plena calle, podrías lastimarte Ruby.

Ruby al escuchar y pensar que las palabras de yoshiko tenían gran sentido, la iban calmando su aun atormentado espíritu.

Yoshiko-chan en ¿verdad crees que ella este bien?.

Lo esta ruby enserio tranquilízate y siéntate, y lo siento pero no saldrás de aquí hasta que vea que te encuentras ya mejoro.

Ruby se sentía un poco mal por haber preocupado de esa forma a su amiga.

pero aun se sentía mas mal al no tener respuesta de su amada comedora de pan.

Saco su teléfono y se quedo viendo su pantalla que tenia una foto de ellas 2.

No podía hacer nada mas que simplemente esperar que ella le responda pronto.

Y esperar que este a salvo.

Deja de llorar me tienes harta ya cállate.

Gritaba dia con gran furia al ver que hanamaru no paraba de llorar después de la broma de muy mal gusto que le jugo a su kouhai.

Que te calles ya cállate

Maru no hacia caso seguía sollozando a todo volumen, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y repetía el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

Ruby-chan, ruby-chan zuraaaaaaa.

y continuaba con su llanto descontrolado

Escuchar a la peli castaña hablar así molestaba mas a dia, además que le estaba dando migraña escucharla llorar, hasta que llego a su limite.

Quieres tanto a ruby muy bien vamos a verla.

Dia se aproximo a maru y esta al verla aproximarse a ella intento alejarse de ella pero no podía, estaba demasiado debilitada y sensible como para poder evitarlo.

además de que su llanto incontrolable solo empeoraba su condición.

dia la tomo usando todas sus fuerzas para cargarla y salir de su habitación. maru forcejeaba contra ella pero era inútil.

Tanto quieres ver a ruby, entonces vayamos a su cuarto a ver si así te calmas.

Al escuchar a dia decir a donde la llevaría comenzó a suplicar por piedad.

Ya déjanos en paz, déjanos en paz, monstruo.

por favor todo menos su cuarto por favor ya no mas ya basta por favor zuraaaaa, gritaba hanamaru con gran desesperación.

Pero estas palabras eran ignoradas completamente por dia.

Dia abrió la puerta corrediza con su pie y entro al cuarto de su hermana, al entrar lanzo a hanamaru contra la cama de su hermanita.

Hanamaru reboto en esta y choco contra la pared de esta causándole mas dolor del que ya estaba sufriendo.

la pequeña abrió los ojos y al hacerlo reconoció de inmediato la habitación de su novia, volteo a ver a su alrededor y cerca de donde ella estaba, se encontraba un peluche que ella le había regalado a ruby cuando fueron al acuario por primera vez.

un peluche de un celacanto al verlo hanamaru lo tomo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Dia al ver esto solo la hiso de enojar aun mas.

Ese estúpido peluche me tiene harta de donde demonios lo saco.

Dia se aproximo a hanamaru y tomo el peluche al cual ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero dia se lo arrebato de las manos y lo lanzo lejos de la cama.

Al hacer esto hanamaru comenzó a sollozar aun mas fuerte ya no era capaz de siquiera decir algo solo podía llorar.

Dia seguía poniéndose mas histérica al escucharla así, odiaba no tener el control sobre las situaciones y solo se le ocurrió una forma de callar a hanamaru o al menos reemplazar sus sollozos.

Reemplazarlos por gemidos.

dia se lanzo encima de ella y tomo sus manos para dejar su cuerpo expuesto a ella.

Al hacer esto dia comenzó a besarla otra vez, pero se alejo segundos después al ver que era inútil besarla en ese estado.

así que comenzó a besar su cuerpo, su cuello, sus pechos, sus axilas. no había lugar que no estuviera a salvo de esa chica que ya no la trataba como a una chica, si es que alguna vez lo hiso.

dia la despreciaba como humana la degradaba a un simple trozo de carne con el cual ella podía satisfacer sus perversiones.

A pesar de sus besos y lamidas en todo el cuerpo de hanamaru ella no paro de llorar. jamás mostro signos de placer provocando enfurecer aun mas a dia.

Pero eso no hiso que cesara su sesión comenzó a morder su cuerpo y dejarle marcas en todo este pero enfocándose mas en sus pechos, su torso, vientre, muslos, y trasero.

Mientras hacia esto comenzó a tocar una vez mas la intimidad de hanamaru, para después insertar con brusquedad sus dedos y comenzar un rápido mete y saca dentro de la chica.

Esto estaba teniendo efecto en la pequeña ojidorada, pero aun así su llanto era mas grande su dolor era mucho mas grande que el placer.

Le tomo a dia unos 10 minutos para hacer que el cuerpo de hanamaru reaccionara de manera natural ante este toqueteo.

Haciendo que maru simplemente se viniera con los dedos de dia dentro de ella.

Poco a poco su llanto fue menor pero no era por el placer, el llanto estaba cesando por que hanamaru estaba quedándose inconsciente.

Dia al terminar de hacer eso se levanto de ella y se sentó en la cama de su hermanita, mientras hanamaru seguía llorando pero cada vez iba cesando.

volteo a ver a la chica que estaba en esa cama para darse cuenta que ella jamás abrió los ojos, y además de darse cuenta que ella durante su juego hanamaru seguía diciendo una cosa o mas bien un nombre.

Ruby-chan decia hanamaru completamente exhausta y destruida psicológicamente tras todo eso.

Segundos después se quedo inconsciente desnuda sobre la cama de su novia.

Dia respiraba agitadamente después de eso, estaba bañada en sudor y fluidos pertenecientes a su kouhai.

pero no estaba satisfecha es mas se sentía mas frustrada que nunca se sentía mas vacía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? decia dia susurrando

Por que me siento mal gane le quite la virginidad a hanamaru.

Ruby no puede ser mas humillada de lo que ya esta.

Entonces

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

me siento mas vacía que nunca.

que esta pasando.

QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO.

Gritaba dia ya con gran desesperación en su voz.

Ruby-chan.

Dia volteo a ver a la chica castaña.

a pesar de todo seguía hablando o hablaba entre sueños.

Ruby-chan.

Dia al escucharla mencionar el nombre de su hermana la hacia sentirse aun mucho peor.

Por que sigues diciendo su nombre, gritaba con furia dia.

Dia se levanto de la cama tratando de comprender por que todo se sentia tan mal.

Se puso a observar a su alrededor y solo pudo contemplar la habitación de su hermana.

Juguetes que ruby tenia guardados en sus estantes que no habían sido jugados en mucho tiempo, pero aun así estaban bajo buen cuidado.

dia sentía un poco de malestar al contemplar esos juguetes, le venían recuerdos de que varios de esos juguetes ella se los había regalado, y otros se los había heredado a ella.

Dia poso su vista a las paredes del cuarto que estaba decorado de posters de las idols favoritas de su hermana, al igual que algunos que a ella le gustaban cuando.

le llegaron recuerdos de como ella misma fue la que le enseño esos grupos y también el recuerdo de como ella misma le mostro el mundo de los idols a la pequeña pelirroja.

El malestar de dia aumentaba cada vez, mas sentía como su pecho le dolía. pero no era dolor físico pero aun así le estaba doliendo demasiado.

Su respiración se volvía pesada y comenzaba a alterarla, dia volteo a otro lado de la habitación.

el escritorio de ruby, donde estaba su laptop sus libros y mas cosas personales de ella. incluido un objeto envuelto en papel colorido amarillo.

Dia se levanto de la cama y se aproximo a ese objeto que destacaba de su escritorio, poso su vista sobre este y al poder observar mejor ese objeto, pudo ver que había una postal en ella, escrita con la letra de ruby que decia.

Para hanamaru-chan.

junto a su característica eh infantil firma que ruby tenia.

Dia comenzaba a temblar y a sudar frio, tomo ese objeto y movió con cuidado el papel para revelar que había debajo de este.

y pudo ver que era un libro una recopilación de historias de diferentes culturas sobre su folklor.

ella había escuchado de parte de ruby, que a hanamaru le encantaba este tipo de lectura al recordar ello soltó el libro de inmediato.

Y esa sensación en su pecho comenzaba a empeorar aun mas, sentía como si todo el peso del mundo la estuviera aplastando.

Dia se desplomo desnuda sobre el suelo de madera respirando agitadamente, no quería seguir ahí intento arrastrarse para salir de esa habitación. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, su mirada fue atraída hacia otro lugar que estaba a cerca de ella, el tocador de ruby.

Poso su mirada sobre el espejo y pudo ver el reflejo de hanamaru, tendida sobre la cama de la pelirroja desnuda y inconsciente. luego pudo ver su rostro pudo verse directamente a los ojos y pudo ver algo que la aterro totalmente.

por unos segundos pudo ver oscuridad una gran y profunda oscuridad que estaba dentro de ella, después pudo verse a ella misma otra vez. Pero quito su mirada del espejo no podía verse a si misma.

Todo empeoraba aun mas mucho pero mucho mas al retirar su mirada del espejo sus ojos contemplaron otra de las cosas de ruby se acerco a ellas y pudo ver con mejor atención

Había una foto de ruby con Hanamaru, cuando ellas fueron al acuario ver eso simplemente hiso que comenzara a derramar lagrimas.

movió su vista a otra de las fotos

Una foto de ruby junto a las integrantes de aqours en sus atuendos de ángeles caídos ahí estaban todas las chicas ruby, hanamaru, yoshiko, chika, you, y riko

Al ver esa foto escapaban de la boca de dia pequeños gemidos apenas audibles en un tono muy agudo. quería gritar pero nada salía de su garganta dentro se ella solo había un pensamiento.

Que se detenga esto por favor, deténganlo por favor.

Cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza y posaba sus manos sobre sus orejas, mientras comenzaba a escuchar la voz de su hermana en su interior.

Feliz cumpleaños onee-chan.

Onee-chan quieres jugar conmigo.

Onee-chan estas bien que te hicieron, dime por favor ruby quiere ayudarte.

Quieres cantar conmigo onee-chan.

Lo siento onee-chan no quería meterte en problemas ruby se portara bien.

Onee-chan déjame ayudarte por favor abre la puerta quien te hiso eso.

Onee-chan por que lloras dime por favor.

Día ya no me pegues por favor lo siento lo siento, lo siento solo quería ayudarte lo siento.

Yo solo te quería ayudar onee-chan.

Te quiero onee-chan.

Ese ultimo resonó en su cabeza de forma intensa, era tan fuerte que por mas que apretara sus manos sobre sus oídos este no cesaba.

Abrió sus ojos una ultima vez y contemplo varios objetos que estaban.

ahí todos con mensajes y recuerdos muy muy poderosos para ella.

Volteo su vista a la primera foto al verla pudo recordar el momento exacto que se la tomaron, era una foto de ella junto a ruby en la playa tomadas de la mano mientras comían una paleta.

Me gustan las paletas onee-chan, escuchaba la voz infantil de su hermana taladrando en su interior esa era la frase que recordaba dia con esa foto.

Dia bajo la vista de golpe mirando al suelo estaba llenado el suelo de su sudor tenia los ojos abiertos como platos sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas le costaba respirar cada vez mas tenia miedo.

Ya no mas por favor suplicaba dia.

Que se detenga por favor.

Inconscientemente levanto la vista y poso la mirada en la Segunda foto que estaba en el tocador de ruby.

Esa foto la recuerda era un pasado no muy lejano exactamente 3 años atrás.

Era una foto de la graduación de secundaria de dia junto a mari y kanan. donde ruby la abrazaba con gran cariño y felicidad y ella le correspondía el abrazo mientras sostenía su diploma.

Había una ultima foto y esta era la peor de todas. dia intentaba apartar su vista de esta foto, pero era inútil esa foto la estaba llamando le exigía que la viera.

Dia después de unos minutos de resistirse a ver esa foto, termino perdiendo y pudo finalmente contemplarla.

Era una foto de ella cuando tenia 3 años sentada sobre una alfombra, rodeada de varios juguetes, cojines y atrás de ella estaba una cuna y sentada en sus piernas. estaba un bebe de cabello corto rojizo mirándola fijamente con curiosidad. mientras la niña de pelo largo oscuro la abrazaba con gran cariño y ternura, y sonreía con gran felicidad.

La mente de dia quedo en blanco después de ver eso, quedo en estado catatónico durante un par de minutos mientras su mente trataba de procesar las imágenes que vio.

ES MI HERMANA

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ES LA NOVIA DE MI HERMANA

ES MI HERMANA, ES MI HERMANA, ES MI HERMANA, ES MI HERMANA.

Después de esos gritos dia comenzó no a llorar comenzó a sollozar, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y también se dio cuenta de con quien se estaba metiendo.

Se estaba metiendo con 2 niñas de 15 años cuyo único crimen fue quererse mucho la una a la otra.

2 chicas que nunca le hicieron nada malo.

2 chicas que solo querían jugar a ser school idols.

2 chicas puras y inocentes que por desgracia una de ellas, quiso proteger la felicidad de su novia a costa de sufrir las perversiones de la hermana mayor de esta.

La mente se dia se inundo de mas recuerdos de todo lo que le hiso a hanamaru. las veces que la sometió la beso la toco la lastimo y humillo.

y sobretodo profano y corrompió a la pequeña con sus perversiones y su afán de querer humillar a su hermanita. siendo inconsciente del daño psicológico que causo en la ojidorada.

Al ser bombardeada con los recuerdos de sus encuentros con maru, ella no pudo mas que sentir un terrible asco hacia si misma hasta el punto de vomitar ahí mismo.

Después de eso se levanto a duras penas mientras temblaba y se dirigió a su cuarto al llegar contemplo todo el entorno de este, el aroma y las secuelas de lo que había hecho el dia de hoy con la menor.

Fluidos de hanamaru por un lado, aceite por otro las vendas y cinta que uso con ella, y al final miro a esa caja sentía nauseas otra vez con solo pensar que había dentro de ella.

habían mas cosas para poder abusar y someter a mas de sus perversiones a hanamaru, y también le daba pánico recordar que había mandado a su hermanita a recoger esa infernal caja para ella, cuando ocurrió su primer encuentro De repente un sonido la saco de su trance.

Provenía de la bolsa de Hanamaru.

Dia se acerco a esa bolsa y busco el origen de ese sonido, era el celular de hanamaru.

La pantalla de este marcaba varias llamadas perdidas y 7 mensajes en un lapso de media hora. las que habían mandado esos mensajes y llamadas eran de yoshiko y ruby.

Dia abrió los mensajes y todos preguntaban una sola cosa.

Hanamaru estas bien.

Por favor responde en cuanto puedas.

Queremos saber si estas bien.

Y vio un mensaje que era de Ruby.

Por favor respóndeme hanamaru necesito saber que estas bien, se que estas bien, pero necesito que me lo confirmes por favor responde pronto.

(Ellas, ¿acaso sintieron que hanamaru estaba en problemas?)

Después de ese pensamiento Dia comenzó a escribirle a yoshiko y a ruby diciendo.

Lo siento aun estoy ocupada no se preocupen todo esta bien.

Enviar

Al hacer esto volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo mientras susurraba ese mensaje que envió.

Todo esta bien

Todo esta bien

Todoo…

Claro que nada esta bien, en que demonios estaba pensando, que carajo he hecho, dios mío que he hecho, que es lo que he hecho.

Se puso su ropa otra vez y tomo la ropa de hanamaru y se puso a trabajar dia tenia mucho que hacer ese dia.

Y mucho que redimirse.

Brrrrrrr brrrrrr

¿Eeehhh?

Es un mensaje de hanamaru, decia yoshiko.

Que dice, que dice, decia ruby con desespero.

Lo siento aun estoy ocupada no se preocupen todo esta bien.

Yoshiko suspiro de alivio al leer eso.

Te lo dije estabas exagerando ella esta bien.

Ruby sintió una gran calma al escuchar que su maru había confirmado que estaba bien y solo estaba ocupada.

pero esa sensación seguía presente en ella, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando yoshiko la llamo.

Ruby-chan tenemos que hablar, decia seriamente yoshiko mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

¿Ocurre algo yohane? Respondia con temor ruby.

Ruby no te vayas a molestar, pero.

¿ cual es tu relación con hanamaru?

¿Qué?

Lo que escuchaste por lo que vi el dia de hoy, y como la admirabas tengo mis sospechas, así que dime cual es tu relación con hanamaru.

Ruby comenzó a sudar y a temblar al escuchar estas palabras y se regañaba a ella misma.

Pues por su culpa yoshiko sospecha mucho sobre su relación con hanamaru.

Esto yo, yo y hanamaru somos mejores amigas.

Ruby no me mientas gritaba yoshiko.

hay algo mas entre ustedes las he visto.

siempre están juntas, se abrazan mucho, se hablan bonito todo el tiempo, y siempre se miran a cada rato que es lo que hay entre ustedes.

Yoshiko-chan estas imaginando cosas gritaba ruby.

Ruby te pusiste como loca pensando que hanamaru estaba en problemas.

eso no es simple amistad, ni siquiera yo tengo ese vinculo con hanamaru, que carajo fue todo eso.

Yoshiko-chan esta bien te lo diré, pero por favor, no nos odies, y por favor no le digas a nadie, por favor te lo suplico. decia ruby apunto de querer llorar.

Que ruby que es dime.

Ha ha hanamar yo, tartamudeaba ruby.

Hanamaru y yo.

No puedo no puedo.

Ooohhh no, no me salgas con eso ahora, me tuviste al borde de la histeria, me van a salir arrugas por la preocupación del dia de hoy merezco saber que pasa…

Yoshiko se puso a meditar un poco hasta que algo llego a su cabeza.

Ooohhh espera, ruby acaso tu y hanamaru.

Ruby trago saliva al ver que yoshiko lo había descubierto todo.

USTEDES ESTAN SALIENDO, USTEDES ESTAN SALIENDO.

ESO EXPLICA POR QUE SON TAN CERCANAS Y HACEN ESAS COSAS TAN GAYS…

Después de decir eso su cabeza comenzó a procesar esa nueva información.

¡RUBYYYYY¡ GRITABA YOSHIKO.

¡ERES GAY!

ESPERA ¿HANAMARU TAMBIEN ES GAY?

Gritaba yoshiko con estupefacción.

Al decir eso ruby se tiro de rodillas y comenzó a suplicar con gran desesperacion.

POR FAVOR NO DIGAS NADA YOSHIKO-CHAN, POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA, HARE LO QUE SEA, PERO POR FAVOR NO DIGAS NADA.

SI LA ESCUELA SE ENTERA O SI NUESTROS PADRES SE ENTERAN ESTAREMOS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS.

Y INTENTARAN ALEJARNOS, Y NO QUIERO QUE ME ALEJEN DE ELLA. POR FAVOR YOSHIKO, POR FAVOR. TE LO SUPLICO NO DIGAS NADA LO SIENTO, EN VERDAD, LO SIENTO.

RUBY DECIA ESTO MIENTRAS LLORABA.

Yoshiko se quedo viendo a ruby con asombro al verla de esa manera.

Yoshiko tuvo que sentarse un momento para procesar, el hecho de que sus mejores amigas eran pareja.

y sobretodo estaba sorprendida de que una chica como ruby y hanamaru, que conoció hace mucho tiempo también estaba en esas cosas.

Por favor te lo suplico yohane-sama. Seguía ruby llorando

No digas nada por favor.

Ruby, decia yoshiko trataba de encontrar palabras para esto, pues esto en verdad era algo que nunca se lo espero, pero después recordaba las conversaciones que tuvo con ruby semanas antes, y como le confeso que ella era androphobica.

y que hasta hace unos años podía apenas tener una conversación decente con su padre.

Después pensaba en hanamaru. pues no sabe que podría haberla hecho tener esos gustos, pues hanamaru lo que también recuerda era una chica muy devota, y de todas las personas en el mundo ella no se esperaría algo así de ella, quizás haya sido la preparatoria, pues es una escuela de puras chicas pero. también católica.

El fruto prohibido es el mas delicioso de todos.

Eso fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Vaya, vaya, decia yoshiko con su alter ego yohane.

Así que mis 2 little demons hanamaru-san y ruby-san probaron las delicias del pecado y terminaron siendo esclavas de este, jum jum jum se reia burlonamente.

¿Eeeehhhh? ruby había dejado de llorar al ver esa reacción de su amiga.

Quien soy yo para culparlas.

las chicas inocentes y tímidas, siempre terminan siendo las mas salvajes.

No te preocupes mi little demon ruby.

tu ama yohane el ángel caído, aprueba su pecaminosa relación que tienes con el little demon zuramaru.

Ruby seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando, incluso sentía un poco de miedo al ver a yoshiko hablar de esa forma.

De todos los pecados que existen el mundo, el deseo y la lujuria son de los mas grandes y poderosos que existen.

Pero el peor de todos.

Es El amor.

Inclusive yo el ángel caído yohane, no puedo tener control sobre este sentimiento. Pues es una magia mas fuerte de lo que uno puede imaginar.

Ni siquiera el dios que me castigo y envió a este plano existencial no puede hacer nada ante ello.

Al terminar su monologo de ángel caído volvió a ser yoshiko y le hablo con cariño a su amiga.

No te preocupes ruby-chan yo no diré nada, es mas ahora que lo pienso hacen linda pareja ustedes 2.

a pesar de lo de hoy pude notar que lo de ustedes tienen un vinculo muy fuerte.

Yoshiko-chan. decia ruby con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

¿en verdad no estas molesta o asqueada?

¿Por que lo estaría? seria cruel, además quien soy yo para juzgar algo como el amor. enserio ruby no estoy molesta ni nada de eso no lo dudes ni un segundo, y no te preocupes su secreto esta guardado conmigo.

Gracias yoshiko-chan gracias, gracias, gracias, decia ruby con felicidad al ver que su amiga aceptaba su homosexualidad y su relación con hanamaru, causando que se lanzara y abrazara a su amiga cosa que yoshiko correspondió.

Bueno mi little demon ruby, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer antes que acabe el dia ok.

así que límpiate esas lagrimas y arregla tu maquillaje, veras que las cosas saldrán bien para todos. eso incluye a hanamaru, veras que todo saldrá bien.

Hanamaru poco a poco abría los ojos se había quedado dormida después de todo lo que habia pasado, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido pero al ver donde se encontraba simplemente sentía una gran tristeza.

Acompañada de mas ganas de llorar, estaba desnuda en el cuarto de su novia, dia habia ido demasiado lejos al imitar la voz de ruby y tratándola como nada momentos atrás.

cuando se levanto pudo ver que estaba cubierta por una cobija, a su lado estaba su ropa doblada y limpia, también pudo ver que había un poco de comida en la mesa de noche de ruby, un sándwich y una lata de jugo hanamaru al ver eso decidió no tocarlo.

Tenia miedo de que sea una trampa mas de dia y que haya agregado algo extraño a eso para seguir abusando de ella, se aproximo con cautela hacia su ropa y tomo una prenda a la vez, inspeccionándola cuidadosamente asegurándose que no haya nada extraño en ello.

En este punto ella no quería arriesgarse a caer a otro de los juegos de dia. solo quería irse de ahí ya habia tenido demasiado para toda una vida.

Prenda tras prenda iba poniéndose su ropa de regreso, al terminar de cambiarse se levanto y al hacerlo vio su bolso. lo tomo con cautela y comenzó a revisarlo no quería arriesgarse para nada.

inspecciono cada uno de sus objetos y vio que estaba todo ahí menos su teléfono eso la extraño y la asusto mucho, que podría haber hecho dia con su teléfono. Tenia miedo de que ella fuera a hacer algo terrible como enviarle un mensaje a ruby o algo por el estilo.

Hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente del patio de la casa, con lentitud y sigilo se aproximo a la ventana y pudo contemplar a dia en el patio cargando esa horrible caja que estaba en su habitación.

Se puso a espiar a dia cada movimiento que ella hacia.

Dia dejo la caja en la tierra, regreso a su casa y momentos después ella salió de ahí, tenia un contenedor en su mano empezó a rociar esa caja con el liquido proveniente de ese contenedor. después de eso saco una caja con fósforos de su bolsillo encendió uno y lo lanzo a la caja prendiéndole fuego.

Maru se sorprendió al ver eso, siguió observando cada acción que hacia dia se alejo un poco del fuego habia movido una silla cerca de este y se sentó en esta.

después saco un libro muy grande lo abrió y se puso a verlo con mucha atención, se podía escuchar a la distancia que dia estaba llorando.

Esto dejo atónita a maru pensando, que rayos estaba haciendo dia y por que lloraba.

Al meditar y ver que nada de lo que dia hacia tenia sentido, decidió escabullirse de la casa para poder escapar, ella ya no quería seguir ahí quería volver a su casa y que pase lo que tenga que pasar una ves llegue.

ahora su objetivo era salir de esa horrible casa donde estaba dia.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y fue caminando en completo sigilo, bajo las escaleras y ya estaba cerca de la salida pero un sonido la detuvo.

se había asustado pensando que dia la habia descubierto haciendo que temblara de terror. pero después de escuchar bien y al ver que no habia nada.

Y ver la puerta al patio de los kurosawa, pudo ver a dia que seguía llorando mientras continuaba viendo ese libro.

eso llamo mucho la atención de hanamaru, se aproximo con cuidado para ver mejor y descubrir que provocaba el llanto de la kurosawa mayor.

Se asomo con cuidado pero no lograba ver mucho, solo ver a dia llorando mientras cambiaba de pagina. Al cambiar la pagina pudo darse cuenta que ese no era un libro era un álbum de fotos.

de repente dia volteo su mirada y vio a hanamaru espiándola.

Maru al ser descubierta comenzó a correr hacia la salida en completo pánico.

tenia miedo que dia la fuera a regañar por intentar escapar y la castigara otra vez abusando de ella. al llegar a la puerta intento abrirla pero estaba tan asustada era incapaz de quitar el seguro de la puerta.

estaba tan asustada que no podía controlar sus manos que no paraban de temblar cuando escucho la voz de dia aproximándose a ella.

Espera hanamaru espera decia dia con la voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas seguían derramándose.

Pero maru ignoro eso tenia tanto miedo de ser lastimada otra vez que se hiso bolita en el suelo y comenzó a suplicar una vez mas.

Por favor lo siento, lo siento ya no me lastimes zura por favor lo siento gritaba en completa histeria la pobre ojidorada.

Tanto era su terror que abrió los ojos por un momento y pudo apreciar a dark maru. que estaba parada de espaldas y ella estiraba sus brazos intentando bloquearle el paso a dia mientras gritaba.

No te atrevas tocarla otra vez, no te atrevas.

Maru cerro otra vez sus ojos cuando veía a dia acercarse a ella y siguió suplicando por piedad.

Maru esperaba las manos de dia sobre ella, pero eso jamás llego abrió los ojos un poco y pudo ver que dia estaba arrodillada y con la cabeza hacia abajo mostrando profundo arrepentimiento.

Hanamaru aun estaba aterrada de tenerla tan cerca y verla así solo le daba mas ansiedad, pensaba que en cualquier momento dia se lanzaría contra ella en cuanto bajara la guardia, pero después escucho a dia hablar.

Lo siento hanamaru-san en verdad lo siento.

estoy terriblemente arrepentida de todo lo que he hecho por favor lo siento.

Decia dia llorando sin levantar la mirada del suelo, no tenia el valor para ver a hanamaru a los ojos.

Hanamaru al ver eso simplemente se quedo estupefacta ante eso.

le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo, inclusive se pellizco a ella misma tratando de ver si estaba soñando o algo, pero era real aun así le costaba creer lo que veía.

(¿Que demonios estas haciendo?)

( hanamaru abre la puerta y vámonos de aquí rápido) le gritaba dark maru a hanamaru

(no confíes en ella debe ser otra de sus trampas, rápido debemos salir de aquí ahora.)

Maru al escuchar esto trato de abrir la puerta otra vez pero su miedo aun no le dejaba tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Dia al escuchar como maru intentaba abrir la puerta, alzo la vista y volvió a hablar.

Espera yo abriré la puerta además ten, decia dia sin levantarse de su posición y volvía a bajar la mirada al suelo mientras movía su mano hacia su bolsillo y saco de ahí el celular de hanamaru para ofrecérselo sin mirarla a la cara.

Maru dudaba muchísimo de si tomar o no su teléfono.

temía que si al hacer esto dia la tomaría del brazo y todo volvería a empezar. en verdad ella no podía confiar en absolutamente en nada cuando se trataba de dia.

Dia le volvió hablar

Tranquila no hare nada enserio, lo juro por mi vida toma tu teléfono y.

Y por favor en serio lo siento por favor, lo siento, lo siento.

Ya no deberás pasar por esto otra vez lo juro, lo juro.

Las dejare a ti y a ruby en paz ya no hay nada de contrato ni nada. enserio por favor lo siento.

Al escuchar esto dark maru volvió a materializarse estaba en shock al escuchar esto.

Que

Que

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Esa ultima palabra salió de los labios de hanamaru

Que

(En esta parte maru y dark maru estan hablando como una sola)

Después de todo lo que hiciste. después de todos los abusos, las amenazas, la forma en la que me maltrataste la forma en la que querías humillar a ruby.

Hanamaru comenzó a jalarse el cabello por el puro coraje hasta el punto de arrancarse un poco de este.

Y lo de imitar SU VOZ.

Dia alzo la mirada para ver a Hanamaru y se asusto de verla tan pero tan enojada.

IMITAR SU VOZ, HACERME CREER QUE ERA ELLA LA QUE HABIA VENIDO A SALVARME.

Y Y Y

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gritaba hanamaru con gran furia y coraje, mientras dia comenzaba a llorar aun mas.

Eres una idiota como, como te atreves a pedir disculpas y después decir que ya nos dejaras en paz. después de todo lo que has hecho eres una idiota dia.

Lo siento, lo siento, volvía a hablar dia

En verdad lo siento fui una estúpida hanamaru.

no tienes que perdonarme si no quieres estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme y a estar enojada conmigo. pero enserio lo que dije es real ya no me meteré en sus vidas pueden hacer lo que quieran ustedes 2.

Hanamaru se acerco tomo su teléfono arrebatándoselo de las manos de dia.

tanto era su coraje que le dio una patada en la cabeza a dia.

dia se frotaba su cabeza después de tal golpe.

pero no reacciono ante esto seguía manteniendo su posición en el suelo.

Maru pudo quitar el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse le grito unas ultimas palabras a su abusadora.

Vete al infierno dia TE ODIO ZURA.

Después azoto la puerta con toda su fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús que estaba a varias calles de la residencia kurosawa.

mientras iba caminando dark maru apareció otra vez junto a ella y le hablo.

Quien se cree esa estúpida enserio cree que la vamos a aaaaaahhhhh, gritaba con gran coraje la chica de uniforme negro.

Estúpida, Estúpida

Esto no se quedara así me escuchaste, solo dame tiempo algo se me ocurrirá. enserio la haremos pagar por todo esto.

tendrás tu venganza hanamaru.

Maru estaba tan enojada que ignoro a dark maru hasta que un sonido la despertó de furia

Estas hambrienta, deberias comer algo.

mira hay una tienda ahí cerca ve a comprar algo para ti.

Maru al escuchar eso camino hacia la tienda.

mientras buscaba algo para controlar su hambre le venia a la mente las cosas que dia le hiso esa mañana entera.

recordar como la llamo ramera, sus juegos como cada vez mas perversos, uno tras otro y como se había hecho pasar por ruby y al haberla llevado a su habitación para seguir abusando de ella en su cama.

le hacían querer llorar otra vez, enserio ella ya no podía mas.

Encontró un estante donde estaba su marca de sus panecillos favoritos, tomo uno y se aproximo al cajero.

La cajera al verla en ese estado, casi al punto de querer llorar le hablo.

Estas bien cariño le dijo con preocupación

Hanamaru al escuchar eso simplemente trataba de contener sus lagrimas

no respondió y saco dinero para poder pagar, pero la cajera la detuvo.

Espera, sabes espera aquí voy por algo rápido.

la cajera salió de su estante y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda.

Le tomo un momento para regresar con una botella de jugo de mikan para entregárselo a hanamaru.

No te preocupes yo te lo invito, espero te sientas mejor pronto.

ten cuidado ok le dijo con gran amabilidad la cajera dándole una sonrisa llena de compasión y ternura.

Hanamaru con lagrimas bajando de su cara la volteo a mirar y le respondió.

Gracias zura.

todo estaría bien cariño, le dedico esas ultimas palabras a hanamaru antes de que ella se fuera.

Maru dejo la tienda y se aproximo a la parada del autobús, al llegar tomo asiento y abrió su pan y comenzó a comer.

Mordía su pan mientras lloraba por todo lo que paso el dia de hoy.

Se sentía sucia, usada se sentía impotente, se sentía como un objeto sin valor que cuyo unico fin era para satisfacer a degeneradas como dia.

Sollozaba en silencio mientras masticaba su pan, segundos después vio a dark maru abrazándola y acariciándole su cabello, provocando que maru abrazara al aire, permitiendo que finalmente se desahogara.

pasaron varios minutos y rompió ese abrazo imaginario, ya estaba un poco mas calmada pero su llanto aun continuaba.

Abrio la botella que le regalo la cajera y comenzó a beber de un solo golpe todo su contenido.

al terminar tiro la basura un bote cercano y vio que el autobús se aproximaba. se levanto de su asiento y preparaba su cambio para poder pagar el pasaje.

Al abrirse la puerta el chofer la vio y sintió mucha pena por ella y le dijo.

Un mal dia no es así.

Maru solo movió su cabeza dándole a entender al chofer que así fue.

Ve a sentarte no te preocupes te llevare a casa pronto, ponte cómoda y recuerda solo fue un mal dia.

ya paso, este dia se queda en el pasado, mañana todo mejorara toma asiento llegaras a casa dentro de nada.

Hanamaru asintió y se fue a sentar, el viaje no tuvo ni un problema fue tranquilo y no hubo contra tiempos.

al llegar a su parada le dio las gracias al chofer por su amabilidad.

el chofer le respondió con un buenas noches.

Camino un poco y llego a su casa al acercarse a la puerta vio una nota de su abuela, decia que había salido a hacer unas cosas y que le había preparado sus cena favorita por haberla visto un poco preocupada por lo de la mañana.

Hanamaru se sintió aliviada que su abuela no estuviera en casa.

Si ella llegaba a verla en el estado que se encontraba ella intentaría averiguar que fue lo que paso, además de que ella no quería preocuparla y causarle un coraje que podría llegar a enfermarla.

Entró a su casa se dirigió a la cocina vio lo que su abuela le había prometido y comenzó a comer.

en verdad tenia mucha hambre comió todo y al terminar lavo los trastes que ocupo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar fue de inmediato a su baño. se quito su ropa y no tuvo ganas de verse al espejo y ver como dia la había marcado otra vez.

En ese instante le vinieron recuerdos de cuando dia la llevo a la habitación de ruby y se lanzo sobre ella.

Recordaba como dia la tocaba, la besaba, la mordía y marcaba con mas agresividad que la ultima vez. definitivamente todas las marcas que le hiso tardarían mas tiempo en desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Al terminar eso se metió a su bañera se dio un baño rápido, al salir de ahí se seco y se cambio poniéndose su pijama estaba muy cansada no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior.

Agregando además de toda la agotadora sesión que tuvo con dia la había dejado muy cansada, se dirigió a su cama y al acostarse y acomodarse se quedo dormida casi al instante.

Pasaron varias horas cuando de repente su celular comenzó a timbrar despertándola tomo su celular y pudo ver que la estaba llamando ruby.

eran las 9 de la noche se detuvo a pensar antes de contestar la llamada.

Ignora su llamada es su culpa todo lo que paso hoy.

le susurraba dark maru con un tono muy enojado.

Hanamaru después se puso a recordar la horrible broma que le hiso dia esa misma tarde.

tenia miedo de que fuera otro truco por parte de la hermana de ruby pero ella también recordaba como llamaba a ruby mientras todo pasaba quería escucharla quería hablar con ella pero.

El miedo que sentía era tan grande que se lo impedía, estaba aterrada de que fuera otra cruel broma de dia solo para atormentarla mas.

Despues de pensar un poco se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudarla.

Dejo que el teléfono siguiera vibrando.

Hanamaru Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su armario empezó a sacar varias cajas que estaban ahí. pero ella estaba buscando una caja en especifico cuando la encontró el teléfono había dejado de sonar, su teléfono mando al buzón de voz a ruby.

Cuando la encontró se dirigió de vuelta a su cama, tomo asiento con la caja en sus manos y poso su vista en el cierre de la caja.

Para abrirse requería un código numérico y ese código era la fecha de su nacimiento.

El teléfono volvió a sonar una vez mas, pero antes de contestar necesitaba encontrar ese objeto que tanto necesitaba ahora mismo en verdad lo necesitaba.

Después de poner la combinación el cierre se abrió y pudo ver el contenido de su interior.

Habían varias monedas de oro que su abuela le había regalado, un collar y un anillo que le pertenecía a su madre y fotos de sus padres cuando estaban esperando su nacimiento.

Pero eso no era lo que buscaba ella buscaba otro de sus mayores tesoros que tenia guardados hasta que al fin lo encontró.

Ahí estaba sigue tal y como lo dejo años atrás.

Con cuidado saco esa pequeña linterna de metal, que por desgracia había dejado de funcionar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedo contemplando el objeto por un buen rato esta linterna era muy especial para ella.

cuando ella tenia miedo esa linterna con su gran resplandor siempre la relajaba y desterraba a la aterradora oscuridad que siempre la asustaba cuando era una niña.

Después de verlo por un momento se lleno de valor para contestar el teléfono.

Presiono el botón de aceptar la llamada y hacerlo contesto.

Hola

Hanamaru-chan

Al escuchar esa voz una vez mas suspiro con gran alivio al saber que era ella. Pero algo mas interesante paso, segundos después de haber contestado la llamada la linterna se encendió iluminando la oscuridad de su habitación.

Iluminaba de la misma manera que hacia en el pasado como si nunca se hubiera averiado.

Cuando esa linterna dejo de funcionar, ella trato de repararla, incluso le puso baterías nuevas pero no funcionaba por mas que lo intentara.

pudo haberla tirado pero el Valor sentimental que tenia esa linterna era muy grande para ella. aun si no iluminaba con solo recordar como la consiguió era suficiente para enfrentar su miedo a la oscuridad.

Pero por que volvió a funcionar justo después de que recibiera la llamada de ruby.

hanamaru-chan

Volvió a escuchar la voz de ruby llamándola otra vez.

Estas bien, se podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de ruby.

Hola ruby.

Contesto la llamada y escucho la voz de su pelirroja otra vez.

Hola hanamaru-chan como estas.

Hanamaru no sabia como responder, había una gran mescla de emociones que no le Permitían hablar.

Despues le venían recuerdos de lo ocurrido ese dia en su casa y empezaba a temblar otra vez de terror.

Solo quería un poco de paz era lo único que quería hanamaru en ese momento, pero no sabia como hasta que recordó la noche que paso junto a ruby y sobretodo recordó esa canción.

Ruby-chan podrías cantar esa canción que cantaste la noche que te quedaste en mi casa.

Por favor.

Ese por favor sonó un poco desesperado, pero hanamaru había pasado por mucho en un solo dia y solo quería algo que la pudiera calmar y quien mejor que la pelirroja que logro incluso detener sus pensamientos mas impuros esa noche usando solo su voz cargada de sentimientos honestos y llenos de amor.

Ruby al escuchar la petición de hanamaru no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, la pelirroja afino su garganta y comenzó a cantarle a hanamaru a través del teléfono la canción de su idol favorita nawatobi.

Maru escuchaba con atención la voz de su novia y poco a poco una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en rostro acompañado de una cálida y agradable sensación de cariño que se transmitía en la voz de la pelirroja.

Mientras ruby cantaba hanamaru aprovechaba y iluminaba su habitación con su linterna que volvía a funcionar después de tanto tiempo. esto le traía ademas sus hermosos recuerdos de la aventura que tuvo gracias a esa linterna junto con su dueño original de esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos ruby había terminado la canción.

Te gusto hanamaru-chan

Hanamaru le respondio

Si ruby-chan me gusto mucho…

Ruby-chan

Podrias cantarme otra canción por favor.

Ruby al escuchar esto la hiso sentir muy feliz de que su novia le pidiera otra canción.

Claro que si hanamaru-chan cantare todo lo que quieras.

Gracias ruby-chan disculpa pero, podrías cantar canciones tranquilas por favor ruby del mismo tipo como la anterior o algo similar.

A lo que ruby le respondió con un.

Ganbaruby.

Hanamaru al escucharla decir eso no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras una gran sensación de ternura Comenzaba a esparcirse en ella.

Ruby afino su garganta otra vez y le dijo.

Espero te guste esta canción hanamaru-chan.

Esta es de mis favoriras y significa mucho para mi.

Te amo hanamaru-chan.

Y empezó a cantar.

Nightingale love song.

Al terminar maru estaba conmovida por la letra de esa canción. ruby no mentía cuando dijo que aquella canción significaba mucho para ella.

sobretodo su te amo antes de comenzar. pidió otra canción y ruby acepto sin dudarlo cantándole otra.

Esta vez comenzó a cantar el segundo solo de la idol nozomi tojo la canción. Moshimo kara kitto.

Hanamaru no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas mientras escuchaba a ruby cantar esa canción.

la letra no seria de ella eso si, pero los sentimientos y lo que decia la canción encajaban perfectamente con los sentimientos que tenia ruby hacia hanamaru.

Al terminar esa canción hanamaru estaba conmovida y quería mas. quería que ruby le diera un concierto privado solo para ella a lo que ruby estaría mas que feliz de satisfacer a la persona que mas quiere, todas esas canciones de esa noche serian dedicadas únicamente a su fan numero 1.

Ruby siguio cantandole a hanamaru mas canciones de las musas

Mou jitari ja nai yo.

Ai wa taiyo janai.

Futari happiness.

Y asi hasta llegar a la 1 de la mañana

Ruby estaba Cansada pero seguiría delante con tal de que hanamaru estuviera feliz. haría lo que fuera con tal de asegurar la felicidad de su querida zura.

Ruby se encontraba afuera en su patio sentada junto a la fuente para poder seguir cantándole a hanamaru por teléfono y así no despertar a sus padres.

Hanamaru estaba muy relajada después de ese concierto dedicado solo para ella estaba feliz.

Hanamaru-chan quieres otra canción se me otras de mas grupos además de muse que podrían gustarte. Respondía ruby con ya un notable cansancio en su voz pero ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con tal de complacer a hanamaru.

hanamaru quería seguir escuchándola pero vio su teléfono y se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. pensó que ruby ya debia estar cansada así que era mejor terminar por hoy.

Lo siento ruby me emocione de mas y mira que hora es ya es muy tarde y debes estar cansada lo siento ruby.

Ruby le Respondió

por ti cantaría hasta el amanecer si era necesario con tal de hacerte feliz.

Lo se ruby pero debes descansar zura.

Muchas gracias por todo ruby zura decia hanamaru con gran cariño

Te amo.

A lo que Ruby le Respondió

Buenas noches hanamaru descansa también te amo.

Segundos después hanamaru colgó la llamada cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida tranquilamente mientras sostenía esa linterna, durante todo ese tiempo ella jamás la soltó.

Ruby estaba viendo su pantalla y se dio cuenta que había echo la llamada mas larga de su vida, pero con tal de que hanamaru sea feliz haría lo que sea.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa un poco cansada sin darse cuenta que dia la observaba desde su ventana la estuvo viendo todo ese tiempo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras decia .

Ruby hanamaru en verdad lo siento

Segundos después le vinieron a la mente esas frías palabras que hanamaru le dijo en la mañana.

Estas sola en este mundo dia

Después de esto dia se desplomo en el suelo y se puso a llorar se puso a sufrir en silencio al percatarse que hanamaru.

TENIA RAZON.

continuara

Little Demons Squad note's:

Aquí riko-kium reportandose lamentamos mucho la demora pero hubo mucho trabajo de parte de todo el squad y ademas de que hiromi/ yohane-vamp es muy posible que deje el grupo como sabran en ediciones pasadas ella hablo sobre su enfermedad que le dificulta varias cosas y a decir verdad eso era algo que me preocupaba mucho por ella no queria que ella se esforzara de mas por el fic para evitarle incomodidades ese seria el primer aviso ahora vamos con el segundo aviso

Como se habran dado cuenta durante la lectura del capitulo pudieron darse cuenta que la calidad de la ortografia y redaccion bajo considerablemente como recordaran tambien hiromi/yohane-vamp era la que redactaba y corregia los errores en el fic y bueno pues en una parte era debido a su malestar pero la segunda y aviso importante es que ella es muy posible que deje el squad por asuntos personales y no soy nadie para detenerla ella es libre de hacerlo no la detendre y a donde vaya le deseo lo mejor

Pero eso no cambia para nada la historia pues esta seguira el storyboard que ya tenia escrito desde hace meses yo riko soy la que escribe la mayoria de la historia yohane-vamp me daba ideas y ademas de que le agradezco muchisimo que ella me haya motivado a no contenerme mas a la hora de escribir de ahí se pueden dar cuenta al leer este cap Honestamente me odio a mi misma por haberle hecho tanto daño a maru en este capitulo pero bueno luego explicare eso

La cosa es que la historia seguira su curso sin cambios aparentes solo sufrira por un downgrade de ortografia pero lo bueno de esto es que sea posible actualizar mas seguido en lugar de actualizar cada mes con esto es posible que actualize cad semanas algo ganas algo pierdes ademas de que esto es temporal pues finalmente consegui una laptop y ademas de que he estado estudiando en estas semanas para mejorar mi ortografia y calidad al escribir pero por lo mientras seguire escribiendo usando mi movil y ademas de que el proximo mes ya instalaria internet en mi casa y ahí ya podria trabajar mejor usando la laptop

Otra cosa es que quisas yohane-vamp ya no responda sus comentarios pues tuvimos una discusion y pues esta termino en malos terminos hasta el punto donde ya no me habla

Bueno eso era el aviso mas importante de todo mary-kun seguira aquí con el squad pero ella siempre esta ocupada por lo que al parecer sere el que se ocupe de todo y no me molesta para nada esto

Bueno terminando ese aviso importante ahora vamos a los reviews pd. El dia de ayer vi a aqours en los angeles soy californiana y en verdad puedo decirles con todo corazon que amo a estas chicas encerio verlas en vivo fue magnifico hasta el punto en el que puedo ya morir en paz

Guest 1

Espero que te haya satisfecho este capitulo aun que lo dudo cuando dia perdio el control de la situacion ella lo empeoro todo para la pobre maru veamos que pasara despues de esto con hanamaru como manejara esto en el futuro.

Gala

Si dark maru le pego muy fuerte a dia pero dia se las cobro al final y pues hanamaru sufrio mucho en este capitulo y pues ahora solo falta ver que pasara con ella despues de todo esto en cuanto a dia al parecer por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hiso y quien sabe si reciba su merecido eso habra que esperar.

Nicocchi17

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y al parecer aun con la presencia de mari las cosas no cambiaron en lo absoluto

Dark maru ataca a todos usando sus debilidades en contra de ellos y el orgullo de dia es su mayor debilidad ademas de que es muy frágil.

Hanamaru disfruta estas cosas aun si son en contra de su voluntad por que su cuerpo reacciona de forma natural a esa estimulacion que le da dia pobre pequeña

Y ruby ella siente el dolor de maru como pudiste leer esta vez si se puso asi solo por que sintio a maru que estaba en problemas sera muy interesante saber como se pondra cuando lo descubra.

The zoom

Hanamaru esta cayendo bajo la tentacion aun si son en contra de su voluntad dia le hace ver el lado placentero de eso haciendo que ignore la situacion y dark maru cada vez se llena de mas odio contra dia pero ella solo quiere proteger a su otra mitad ya que ella no puede por si misma

En cuanto ruby y yohane ruby no quiere hablar de ciertas cosas sobre ella misma como pudimos ver pero al menos yoshiko aprueba su relacion con maru eso ya es algo

Deberemos esperar a el pasado de ruby para saber aun mas sobre ella al parecer se guarda algo solo para ella misma

Bueno como habrán visto este fue el capitulo mas largo de la historia todo lo quise meter en este capitulo para no dejarlos con la intriga de el que pasaria despues todo era extremadamente necesario para asi dar comienzo al siguiente capitulo donde por fin sabremos que fue lo que llevo a dia a hacer todo esto y sobretodo por que le guarda coraje a ruby y le tenia ganas a hanamaru y sobretodo ver si en verdad esta arrepentida de sus acciones y si esta dispuesta a cambiar

Siguiente cap 9

La vida de dia kurosawa parte 1/nadie esta solo en este mundo

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y comprendan la situacion actual del squad les prometo que mejorare mi caligrafia en estos futuros meses y quisas actualize en 2 semanas pues tengo ya capitulos en los que he trabajado solo seria redactarlos corregirlos y ver si puedo mejorarlos o explicarlos mas aun.

Con esto se despide riko-kium y les deseo un bonito dia

See ya


	9. Nadie esta solo en este mundo

Dia podrá ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y eso pero, técnicamente ella es una perdedora.

Suwa nanaka CV de kanan matsura

? POV

Al principio esto era solo un crush de secundaria, cuando nos conocimos fui conmovida por tu extraordinaria belleza, esos hermosos ojos y sobretodo, esa radiante sonrisa tan brillante como el mismo sol, fue lo que empezó todo. pero cuando inicio tu descenso hacia la desesperación, fui atestiguando como desapareció esa sonrisa de tu angelical rostro, ver todo el dolor por el que estabas pasando era demasiado tanto para ti como para mi. así que quise ayudarte, tal era mi anhelo por ver esa sonrisa tuya una vez mas protegerla. que al final termine enamorándome de ti y queria esa sonrisa fuera para mi.

si hubiera sabido que yo pude evitar todo esto, habría dejado de ser una cobarde y te habría dado mi mano cuando estabas perdida en la oscuridad. DIA en verdad lo siento no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar y espero algun dia. tener el valor de decirte cuanto me importas y así poder ganarme un lugar en tu corazon.

 **ámame y te hare feliz.**

 **(Fragmento de torikoriko please azalea)**

Habían pasado varios días después del encuentro entre dia y hanamaru. Dia mantenía su distancia entre su hermana tanto en la escuela y en casa sobretodo cuando veía a hanamaru cerca.

Ella se alejaba de inmediato no tenia el valor de estar cerca de ella después de todo lo que hiso.

En cuanto a hanamaru después de esa noche antes de dormir.

Hanamaru le marcaba a Ruby por teléfono, para que ella le cantara antes de dormir. Cosa que ruby aceptaba con gusto, inclusive ruby le cantaba a hanamaru cuando estaba haciéndole compañía a la castaña en la biblioteca cuando estaban solas. eso la ayudaba a mantener su mente lejos de esas cosas que le hiso dia y así poder tratar de recuperar un poco el control sobre su vida.

Esto tuvo resultados positivos tanto fue esto que hasta inclusive dark maru se sentía tranquila con esto.

Las chicas de aqours se encontraban en la sala del club viendo los resultados de su PV que habían grabado anteriormente. Fue tan bien recibido por la internet y sus fans, que hasta incluso llamaron la atención de la asociación de school idols de Tokio.

donde las invitaban a participar a un evento que se realizaría en esa ciudad, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas ante ello excepto por una.

Ser invitada a Tokio le traía recuerdos de cuando su hermana mayor participo y las cosas no salieron como quería. quizás fue el principio de la caída de dia y como su relación con ella se fue deteriorando drásticamente.

Ruby estaba pensando en como se tomaría esta noticia su hermana, pensaba en diferentes escenarios donde dia desaprobaría su participación y hasta incluso la obligaría a renunciar por causa de sus viejas heridas.

O eso pensaba.

-Tokio- decia dia con sorpresa al escuchar la noticia por parte de su hermana menor.

-Nos invitaron a participar a un evento- decia ruby con una notable preocupación en su voz ante la posible reacción de su hermana.

-Un evento de school idols- decia dia mientras miraba hacia el suelo para evitar ver la mirada de ruby.

-Habrá campeones de los años pasados ahí- exclamo ruby.

-Chika-chan esta dispuesta a ir y todas las demás también- decia ruby con inseguridad

Dia ante esto solo volvió a murmurar una palabra.

Tokio.

-No quieres que vayamos- respondía ruby con timidez

-Que ha dicho mary-san de sobre esto- pregunto dia otra vez.

-Ella esta bien con ello, inclusive nos dio permiso para ir usando su influencia como directora- respondió la pelirroja.

Dia al escuchar aquello se quedo pensando por unos instantes, luego de eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin responderle a su hermana cuando.

-Onee-chan- exclamo ruby llamando su atención.

Dia se detuvo de inmediato y fijo su vista hacia su hermana ruby que volvió a hablar.

Te molesta que siga siendo una school idol.

Dia al escuchar eso simplemente sentía decepción de ella misma, por hacer sentir a su hermana de esa forma.

-Ruby- hablo dia

-Tu quisiste ser school idol por tu cuenta no es asi- dijo dia a lo que ruby asintió y respondió con un.

-Si- respondía ruby

-Entonces no debería importarte lo que los demás piensen sobre ello- le decia dia con cariño a ruby.

-Pero- dijo Ruby interrumpiendo a su hermana durante su sermón.

-Ruby lamento mucho haberte puesto las cosas muy difíciles durante estos años-.

( **Y también a hanamaru) pensaba dia.**

-No debes preocuparte por ello es solo que- decia dia con melancolía en su voz.

Solo que onee-chan.

Dia se detuvo antes de responderle a su hermana.

-No es nada ruby deberías ir a acostarte ya se esta haciendo noche.-

dicho esto dia se dispuso a salir de la habitación dejando a una ruby mas preocupada por su hermana.

Al cabo de unas horas cuando todos dormían en su casa dia salió de esta, dirigiéndose con la chica que las esta dejando seguir el mismo camino que ellas tomaron había que hablar sobre ello.

-Sabia que vendrías- decia mari a dia mientras esta contemplaba la vista a través de la habitación de su vieja amiga.

-Que crees que estas haciendo- decia dia con cierto enojo

Sabes lo que significa permitir a esas chicas ir a Tokio no es así.

-Puedes detenerlas no te detendré- mari de forma relajada.

-Si en verdad te esfuerzas en detenerlas quizás se rindan- decia mari con total despreocupación.

-¿No tienes esperanzas en ellas no es así?, ¿en especial ruby verdad?-dia flaqueo al escuchar esto.

-O acaso temes que ellas puedan superar lo que nosotras no pudimos ¿es eso?- decia mari mientras se recargaba en la pared lastimando de paso el frágil orgullo de dia.

-Sabes que pasara si ellas no lo logran- le respondía dia a la rubia desinteresada.

-Quizás se les quede eso para siempre- volvía a hablar dia mientras en su mente pasaba un pensamiento.

( **O les pase lo mismo que ami) pensaba dia**

-Quizás, pero ellas simplemente pueden evitarlo- respondía mary.

-Ellas están decididas en ser idols dia- hablaba mary ahora defendiendo a las chicas.

Dia al escuchar esto recordó a hanamaru y lo que hiso con tal de que ruby fuera idol.

 **(Tengo miedo de que ellas estén dispuestas a ir mas demasiado lejos por esto) pensaba dia otra vez.**

 **(si llegan a hacer eso con tal de poder seguir que podrían hacer en el futuro) eso le provoco un poco de escalofríos a dia.**

 **pero luego recordó que solo ella era capaz de hacerles algo de esa magnitud la que en verdad llevo las cosas demasiado lejos fue ella.**

-Y salvar la escuela continuaba- mari

eso fue lo que escucho de parte de mari, haciéndola reaccionar otra vez y ese pensamiento volvió a ella.

sobre lo lejos que pueden llegar esas chicas con tal de volver sus sueños realidad, eso le causo coraje a dia y fue a arremeter contra mari de forma súbita golpeando la pared muy cerca de mary.

mary al ver esto ni se inmuto por ello.

-No has cambiado nada desde entonces- le hablaba dia con cierto coraje a su ex amiga.

Después de esto dia se dispuso a salir del lugar y regresar a casa, hasta que escucho a la rubia hablar otra vez.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres esta noche dia ya es bastante tarde- hablaba mary como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

Dia se quedo ahí de pie después de escuchar la oferta de mary.

-Aun eres mi amiga dia al igual que kanan- hablo la rubia.

Quiero que las cosas sean como antes otra vez, quiero que dejemos todo eso en el pasado y continuemos adelante dia.

-aun estamos a tiempo de recuperar lo perdido dia- decia mary con cierta esperanza en su voz.

Dia después de escuchar eso fue asaltada por recuerdos que ella había luchado por enterrar, que hasta hoy en dia esas heridas siguen doliendo y bastante.

( **No saben lo que yo pase durante ese tiempo)**

-Ustedes se fueron mary yo nunca lo hice- fue lo único que respondió dia para luego salir de ese lugar y regresar a casa.

Pero fue detenida súbitamente por mary que la tomo de la mano volteándola, para encarar a la rubia de frente.

Dia al verla directamente a sus ojos color limón, pudo ver que había mucha tristeza en estos, tanto que le recordaba a ella tiempo atrás.

-Yo nunca quise irme dia- respondió mary afligida ante la fría actitud de su amiga.

-Te conozco y se que esa no es la verdadera dia- se podía sentir el dolor en la voz de mary al decir eso.

-quiero que la vieja dia y kanan regresen conmigo- volvía a exclamar mary ahora con mas tristeza.

-esa dia que mencionas mary, se ha ido y me temo que quizás nunca regrese- fue lo único que podía decir dia en ese momento.

Después de ello salió de el lugar y se dirigió de regreso a casa.

Durante el trayecto a casa ese pensamiento que había tenido antes no la dejaba de abrumar.

Que tan dispuestas están las chicas de aqours a hacer, con tal de cumplir su sueño.

(Acaso las chicas con tal de realizar sus sueños, son capaces de ofrecer hasta su dignidad y inocencia) pensaba dia.

Ella antes cuando las idols eran parte esencial de su vida, dia había leído revistas de chismes sobre estas y le desagradaba mucho leer notas que mostraban que el mundo de las idols.

a veces no eran lo que muchos imaginaban, no era un mundo de color rosa y que a veces estas chicas llenas de sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. A veces deben recurrir a hacer acciones muy degradantes bajas eh inclusive peligrosas para ellas.

Al recordar esto le vino a la mente la chica de los ojos color miel.

Hanamaru.

Dia detuvo su paso mientras caminaba regreso a casa.

Dia cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar su cien mientras murmuraba.

-hanamaru en verdad no merecía pasar por nada de esto.-

( **Por que Hanamaru acepto ese acuerdo, con tal de defender los sueños de ruby.** )

Dia tuvo un pequeño flashback de su época de 2do año de preparatoria, donde le daba una bofetada a ruby en plena calle y le gritaba que se largara de ahí, provocando que ella se fuera corriendo llorando a casa, para segundos después ver a hanamaru salir de su escondite y gritarle.

-ELLA SOLO QUERIA AYUDARTE MAL AGRADECIDA- gritaba hanamaru con coraje a dia por lo que había presenciado, para segundos después ir a perseguir a ruby para consolarla.

Dia se ponía a recordar mas fragmentos de como ella había sido una terrible y abusiva hermana con ruby.

Hasta el punto donde ruby la miraba con terror y se alejaba de ella completamente.

hanamaru debía saber sobre todo lo que pasaba, o la versión que todos suponían menos la parte de la historia desde la perspectiva de dia.

Hanamaru cuando vio que había una oportunidad de que ruby pueda ser feliz y yo era lo único que se oponía a ello.

ella se enfrento ami y acepto el trato con tal de que ruby pudiera ser idol.

Al pensar eso solo sentía mas malestar consigo misma recordando todas las cosas que le hiso a la pobre castaña.

Ella se preocupo por ella mas que nadie en el mundo.

-Ellas no merecían nada de eso- susurro dia.

-En verdad no merecían sufrir por culpa mía todo lo que paso.-Dia volvió a abrir sus ojos y comenzó a mirar al cielo pensando una cosa.

-Como es que permití que todo terminara así.-

Dia se apresuro a llegar a casa entro por el lado trasero de su casa y subió a su cuarto sin ser detectada por nadie.

Al llegar se cambio para poder dormir y antes de acostarse vio una foto que tenia de ella con Ruby, el dia de su entrada a uranohoshi iniciando la vida de preparatoria de dia.

Como fue que termine así susurraba dia una vez mas.

Pensó unos segundos mas y por mas que lo pensaba, no tenia sentido. o mas bien no quería verlo todo.

-Debo recapitular toda mi vida y ver que rayos fue lo que salió mal- hablo dia consigo misma para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

Al dia siguiente.

 **(-Ora no entiendo por que te vestiste, así te vez ridícula,-)** decia con decepción dark maru mientras hanamaru esperaba a ruby para ir a casa de chika.

(Oye iremos a Tokio una tierra llena de riquezas y tesoros, debo estar preparada zura.)

 **(No tienes remedio ora.)**

(-Por cierto-) decia hanamaru mientras que su dark maru volteaba a verla con curiosidad.

(-Quiero ponerte un nombre zura-) decia hanamaru con total seguridad.

 **(A que te refieres ya tengo uno y es hanamaru ora.)** le respondió con seguridad ante ello.

(-Si ya se, se que tu y yo somos lo mismo pero la cosa es que-)

 **(-¿Es que?-) preguntaba con curiosidad.**

(-Es que siento que eres mas que eso zura.-) dijo hanamaru.

(-Esa tarde en casa de dia, el viaje de regreso a casa y en la noche.-)

(-no dejaste de preocuparte por mi durante todo ese tiempo. incluso intentaste defenderme de dia cuando se nos aproximo a la puerta zura.)

(-por ello Siento que no eres solo un producto de mi imaginacion. siempre te preocupas por mi y varias cosas mas.-) Hablaba la castaña con completa seguridad en sus palabras.

(-aun que a veces me das un poco de miedo por las cosas que dijiste antes zura, pero es por que te preocupas por mi como si fueras mi ángel de la guarda.)

( **-¿tu angel de la guarda?-)** Hablaba con gran sorpresa dark maru al escuchar a su contra parte decir eso **.**

(-si, además se me hace genial la idea de que alguien mas conviva conmigo y solo yo pueda verte zura.)

(-Por ello Quiero que tengas un nombre propio zura.-)

(-y también otra cosa es que no puedo saber que estas pensando, tienes voluntad propia por ello pienso que no eres un producto de mi imaginación y a decir verdad.-)

(No esta tan mal.)

 **(-Y un nombre es lo que se ocurrió ora.-)** respondió dark maru asombrada por la confesión y la forma en la que ella la ve.

(Es un inicio zura.)

 **Dark maru medito sobre esto y lo que decia hanamaru pues es obio que se preocupe por ella, ambas comparten el mismo cuerpo y con ello significa compartir todo.**

 **Incluso el dolor cosa que dark maru en verdad odia.**

 **(-Esta bien y que nombre se te ocurre.-) pregunto dark maru.**

(-Bueno ya que somos una misma, he pensado que debería ser similar al mío pero con una pequeña diferencia zura.-)

Hanamaru se quedo pensando varios segundos hasta que dio con algo que podría gustarle a su otra yo.

(Que te parece mara zura.)

 **(¡Mara¡)**

 **(¿Por que mara ora?)**

(Mucha gente para acortar mi nombre me llama maru y ya que tu y yo somos lo mismo, pero a la vez diferentes siento que te quedaría bien eso mara así marcamos tambien la diferencia entre las 2 zura.

Dark maru se quedo pensando sobre ello unos segundos

 **(-No suena tan mal esta bien me agrada mara pero.-)**

 **(-Que por que dices que somos diferentes.-)**

Hanamaru se quedo en silencio pensando en algo quería responderle, pero por un motivo algo se lo impedía y no era mara era ella misma.

No pudo responderle por que habían escuchado una voz que hiso que mara desapareciera del lugar.

-Hanamaru-chan ohayo- se escucho a la distancia.

Hanamaru al escuchar esto volteo su mirada al origen del llamado para ver así a ruby.

Hanamaru se sorprendió al ver lo linda que se veía ruby con su atuendo extravagante para ir a tokio.

-Waaaaaaa ruby-chan te vez muy linda zura.-

-Gracias Hanamaru-chan tu tambien te vez adorable vestida de esa forma- respondía con emoción a la castaña

 **(-Retiro lo dicho ella se ve aun mas ridícula ora jejejeje.) rio mara al ver a ruby así.**

 **(Déjala en paz zura se ve linda.)**

-Ruby-chan deberíamos darnos prisa zura para ver a chika-chan y riko-chan ok.-

-Si vamos hanamaru-chan.- le respondió ruby.

Las 2 chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada del autobús mientras seguían platicando.

-Puedes creerlo zura iremos a Tokio espero que sea tal y como lo muestran en sus libros- hablaba maru con gran emoción.

-Es la primera vez que vas a tokio hanamaru-chan- respondía ruby con curiosidad

-Si zura a decir verdad ruby-chan creo que es la primera vez que salgo de numazu y estoy emocionada zura.-

-Sera divertido hanamaru-chan y lo que lo hará mejor es que iremos juntas.-

-Hanamaru-chan Hagamos que sea un gran viaje ok- hablo ruby mientras tomaba la mano de hanamaru.

-Claro que si ruby- le respondió hanamaru a ruby mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ruby, provocando que ambas chicas sonrieran la una a la otra.

Al cabo de media hora las chicas llegaron a casa de chika-chan y se sorprendieron al ver que chika también estaba emocionada por el viaje a tokio y su ropa la delataba mucho.

 **(-Retiro lo dicho otra vez ora ella se ve aun mas ridícula ruby jajajajaja-)**

( **No eres divertida zura) le respondió hanamaru a mara.**

-Se ven ridículas respondió- riko después de examinar a sus kouhais por su forma de vestir.

Brrrrr brrrrr.

-Disculpen chicas me están llamando- decia ruby mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Es una llamada de dia- decia ruby todas guardaron silencio en especial hanamaru, cuya mirada cambio de una de tranquilidad a una seria.

Hola onee-chan que pasa esta todo bien.

 **-Ruby podrías pasarme a chika-san por favor- hablaba con total serenidad la kurosawa mayor.**

Ok

-Chika-chan mi hermana quiere hablar contigo- hablándole a chika.

-Eeehhhh para que- dijo con sorpresa la líder de aqours.

Chika tomo el teléfono y le respondió a dia

Hola dia esta todo bien

 **-Te abras fijado que ruby llego de forma extravagante no es así- hablo con gran seriedad la pelinegra.**

-Siiiiiiii-respondía chika con animo.

-Yo también vestí así para la ocasión y también hanamaru-chan se ve muy linda y.- chika no pudo continuar ya que dia la había interrumpido con un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Ocurre algo dia-san.- pregunto extrañada chika.

 **-Podrías pasarme a sakurachi-san por favor.-** Decia dia con un tono desganado al escuchar que chika era tan infantil como ellas.

-Riko-chan dia-san quiere hablar contigo.- le hablo fuerte chika mientras le pasaba el teléfono de ruby.

Riko se sorprendió ante esto tomo el teléfono y le contesto a dia.

-buenos dias dia-san como te puedo ayudar.-pregunto cordialmente riko

 **-Riko-san como te habrás dado cuenta las chicas.- dia no pudo seguir por que fue interrumpida por riko.**

-Si lo se- le respondió.

-No te preocupes yo me ocupare de ello- respondió seriamente riko a dia.

 **-En nombre de la preparatoria uranohoshi y de parte de su directora ohara mary, aun que a ella le daría igual y hasta terminara uniéndoseles. Te damos las gracias sakurachi-san enserio lo aprecio.**

-No te preocupes pero a cambio quiero acceso sin limites al wi-fi de la escuela y otros salones- demando riko.

-hecho- fue lo único que respondió dia

Al escuchar eso riko se despidió y colgó el teléfono y se ocupo que todas se cambiaran apropiadamente para la situación.

después de ello subieron al auto de la hermana de chika que las llevaría al centro para verse con you y yoshiko.

-Al final tuvimos que usar nuestra ropa normal zura- decia maru con un poco de decepción.

 **(-Vamos era lo mejor deja de quejarte-) le respondió mara en el fondo de su subconsciente.**

-Pienso que te vez mas linda vestida así- dijo riko para levantarle el animo a su kouhai.

-Enserio piensas eso zura- hablo hanamaru con el animo levantado casi de manera inmediata.

-Si pero quizás deberías tener cuidado con tus zuras- le dijo riko.

-ZURAAAA- grito hanamaru al escuchar eso.

 **(-OYE ROJITA NO PUEDES PEDIRLE ESO A ELLA-) RESPONDIO MARA.**

Mientras maru y riko platicaban ruby se quedaba mirando al espejo, recordando las palabras que le dedico su hermana antes de salir.

Ruby

Se fuerte ok

( **Que fue lo que le paso ella ese dia)**

Se preguntaba ruby a si misma.

ruby-chan.

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa inconfundible voz para ella Salió de sus pensamientos para atender ese llamado.

-si- le respondió ruby

-Si empiezo a decir zura por favor detenme ok- le pedía con amabilidad hanamaru.

-Si lo hare- respondió ruby.

Minutos después llegaron a la estación donde pudieron ver una multitud reunida, donde se supone estarían el resto de aqours.

Chika maru y ruby se aproximaron al lugar para ver que causaba todo eso, una vez que vieron que era o quien era solo se quedaron viendo.

 **(Jajajajajajajaja enserio hanamaru por que te juntas con estas payasas) escuchaba maru en su mente al ver como su alter ego se burlaba de ver a yoshiko en su modo ángel caído.**

Maru la volvió a ignorar y se enfocaba en ver a su amiga de la infancia en ese estado, donde ella junto a ruby y chika le dedicaron unas risas pequeñas al verla así.

Después de su pequeño show y recibir ánimos de las chicas de la escuela, además de una dotación de pan que para fortuna de maru era de su marca favorita todas entraron a la estación para partir de inmediato a tokio.

Ruby en cuanto abordo al metro le envió un mensaje a su hermana.

Dia estaba en su casa haciendo su tarea cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Un mensaje de ruby- susurro al ver su celular.

 **(Onee-chan ya subimos al tren te enviare un mensaje en cuanto lleguemos ok.)**

Dia al ver esto le respondió.

 **(Ok ten cuidado y ruby.)**

 **(Buena suerte.)**

Segundos después recibió otro mensaje de ruby.

 **(Gracias te quiero onee-chan.)**

Al terminar eso dia siguió con sus deberes pero mientras trabajaba, su mente se llenaba de preguntas que no tenían respuestas que le impedían continuar.

-que fue lo que salió tan mal.- se preguntaba dia a ella misma.

Dejo de trabajar en sus deberes y fue hacia su mesa de noche, donde se encontraba el álbum de fotos de su familia.

lo había visto varias veces pero cuando encontraba una foto con un gran significado ella cerraba el álbum de inmediato.

Empezó hojear una por una las hojas de este.

Las primeras fotos que encontró en el álbum eran de sus padres siendo jóvenes cuando llegaron a uchiura.

-Mama y papa- susurraba dia

( eran tan jóvenes) pensaba dia.

Ellos empezaron desde cero no tenían nada. Ni siquiera el clan hasta años después.

Siguió hojeando el álbum y seguía viendo fotos de sus padres, la primera casa en la que vivieron.

después otra de cuando su padre compro su primer bote pesquero. ahí pudo ver que se encontraba el señor Matsura junto a el celebrando.

El señor Matsura fue el primer amigo de papa al llegar aquí dice que lo ayudo mucho cuando llego aquí.

Siguió cambiando de pagina y veía mas fotos de sus padres que mostraban los logros de ambos con el paso de los años, hasta que vio la foto donde su padre abrazaba el vientre de su madre y se veía que ambos estaban increíblemente felices.

Dia al ver esta foto sintió una gran ternura y cariño al ver a sus padres así y ya sabia por que.

Pudo contemplar que debajo de la foto había un pequeño mensaje

El dia que empezó nuestra familia.

-Familia- susurro ella

Siguió cambiando de hoja y en cada una veía que el vientre de su madre crecía aun mas. cada foto hacia que ella empezara a sonreír al ver que el amor de sus padres era puro y real.

Era algo bello para dia contemplar la felicidad de sus padres de esta manera.

Hasta que llego a la foto donde su madre estaba en una cama de hospital y en sus brazos estaba ella descansando, al lado estaba también su padre ambos en un estado de absoluta felicidad al tener a su primera hija ya con ellos.

-Mami, Papi.- fue lo único que pudo decir ella antes de comenzar a llorar al ver algo tan hermoso que había conmovido su propio ser.

Después de un momento y haberse secado las lagrimas y recuperado la compostura.

Dia se acostó sobre su futon cerro sus ojos y una pregunta surgió en ella.

-Como es mi relación con mis padres- se decia dia a si misma.

Mama siempre fue muy cariñosa y atenta conmigo siempre se esforzó para educarme cuidarme y protegerme, además de darme mucho amor todo estaba bien con ella.

Después se le vino a la mente a su padre

Papa era igual que mama, era un padre cariñoso y bondadoso conmigo y ruby todo el tiempo, pero cuando era necesario cambiaba a ser uno estricto y serio cuando ellas requerían disciplina.

-mama y papa estarían muy decepcionados de mi si supieran en lo que me termine convirtiendo.- meditaba dia mientras la vergüenza de sus bajas y deleznables acciones regresaban a ella.

-Todo estos años de educación, cariño, amor etc. Tirados a la basura.

-¿pero por que?- se preguntaba dia a si misma.

¿Que fue lo que salió mal en ella?

Dia abrió sus ojos y se levanto de su futon para después dirigirse a su escritorio y tomar su libreta y comenzar a escribir en este.

Al terminar eso tomo una vez mas el álbum y empezó a hojearlo otra vez.

Cada pagina del álbum mostraba fotos de sus primeros 3 años de vida en los cuales ella estaba completamente bien, al igual que sus padres que estaban experimentando lo mejor de la paternidad.

Todo parecía normal todo estaba en orden incluso el amor que ella le tenia a sus padres había crecido aun mas, hasta el punto en el que ella quería abrazarlos y decirles cuanto los ama en cuanto ellos lleguen a casa.

Dia volvió a ver mas fotos de el álbum y así estuvo por un par de minutos hasta que llego a una parte muy importante del álbum.

El segundo embarazo de su madre, el embarazo de ruby.

Dia al ver esto cerro de inmediato el álbum.

El solo recordar a su hermana le traía flashbacks de lo que le había hecho a hanamaru, y sus ganas de querer humillar a ruby y el maltrato que sufrió por su parte.

 **-¿Por que rayos les hice eso?-** Se decia dia así misma.

- **Por que tire a la basura todo el amor que ellos me dieron.-**

Después de ello dia volvió a fijar su vista al álbum.

Dia dudaba en abrir el álbum en la ultima hoja donde lo dejo la culpa y la vergüenza de sus acciones no se lo permitían.

-Vamos dia- se decia a ella misma.

-Tienes que hacerlo necesitamos respuestas y para ello hay que buscar en todos lados.- respiro muy profundamente necesitaba ganar el coraje para lo que seguía, aquellas fotos tenían un gran significado para ella y involucran a la persona que ella intentaba lastimar.

Respiro un poco mas y finalmente se armo de valor para abrir ese álbum.

Poco a poco acercaba su mano a ese álbum su mano temblaba estaba nerviosa, sabe que una vez que empiece no habrá vuelta atrás deberá seguir hasta el final.

Pero era necesario en verdad necesitaba saber o recordar que fue lo que la orillo a todo esto y en el fondo sabe que será muy doloroso quizás mas de lo que imagina.

Después de varios tortuosos segundos, por fin pudo poner sus dedos sobre el álbum y comenzaba a dirigirlos sobre la cubierta para poder encontrar la foto donde lo dejo.

Pasaron un par de segundos para por fin encontrar la foto donde lo dejo.

Ahí estaba

Otra foto de ella siendo cargada por su madre en un estado de completa felicidad mientras su padre a su lado se le veía igual que su madre, rebozando de una gran felicidad sosteniendo una pancarta que decia.

Nuestro segundo bebe.

Dia al ver esto no pudo evitar mas que sonreír todos esos sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza habían desaparecido al ver eso.

-Se veían tan felices.- susurro dia

( **Debía ser muy pequeña en ese entonces no recuerdo ese momento pero.)**

Lo que dia veía en la foto era que ella estaba feliz sin saber realmente por que, la felicidad de sus padres era contagiosa.

Después de apreciar la foto por un rato mas ella decidió cambiar a la siguiente hoja.

Se podía ver el progreso del embarazo de su madre.

Cada foto que pasaba en el álbum se podía apreciar la felicidad que traía la venida de ruby a la familia, incluso ella en las fotos se veía ansiosa por la venida de ruby, aun que no lo recordara bien al ser tan pequeña.

Siguió ojeando el álbum hasta que encontró la foto donde estaba su madre otra vez en la camilla de un hospital abrazando al pequeño bebe con gran cariño.

-Creo recordar algo de ello.- murmuro dia.

-Era pequeña pero ese momento era inolvidable recuerdo que esa noche.

mama había regresado del hospital y durante ese tiempo me quede en casa bajo los cuidados de la nana, al ser tan pequeña no me dejaban entrar al hospital así que esos días me quede sola esperando.

estaba muy preocupada nana decia cosas de que quizás el nuevo bebe acapara toda la atención de mama y papa, quizás sintiera un poco de **envidia** por que ya no seria su princesa y el centro de atención y a decir verdad.

-Eso me asustaba un poco-

Tenia miedo de que ruby me eclipsara y terminara siendo ignorada.

Dia soltó el álbum por unos momentos para recomponerse después de eso.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

Cuando eres pequeño no entiendes muy bien las situaciones en las que estas rodeado y quizás por eso no afectan mucho pero.

Pero cuando creces y analizas esas situaciones te hacen dar cuenta de varias cosas que esa edad no entiendes pero ahora que soy mas consiente.

Te hacen dar cuenta de varias cosas.

Dia después de estos pensamientos se recostó sobre su futon se puso cómoda, después de esto cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos para revivir la primera vez que conoció a su hermanita.

 **14 años atrás.**

Había despertado esa noche era aun muy temprano cuando mire por mi ventana.

Aun era de madrugada desperté a esa hora por que había escuchado ruidos en la casa que me despertaron, pude distinguir la voz de mis padres pero el sueño me gano y volví a dormir al poco tiempo.

Cuando desperté recordé los sonidos de anoche y tenia curiosidad de ver a mama.

Y a ese nuevo bebe.

Salí de mi habitación con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y comenzó a dirigirme a la habitación de mis padres.

Recuerdo que sentía un poco de temor las palabras que había dicho nana estaban en mi cabeza y en verdad era horrible pensar que seria remplazada y ya no tendría la misma atención de antes de parte de todo el mundo.

Pero ella también dijo que tener una hermana es una de las mejores cosas de la vida, ella seria una amiga que estaría siempre conmigo, una confidente una gran persona que estaría ahí para vivir tanto momentos increíbles como penas también.

Cuando menos lo espere Me encontraba frente a la habitación de mis padres pensando si entrar o no. no se cuanto tiempo paso pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Un sonido.

Un pequeño sonido.

Dia apretaba los puños mientras seguía recostada sobre su futon y ejercía mas presión sobre sus parpados para poder concentrarse.

-Que era dia ese sonido trata de recordar vamos trata de recordar que era- se exigía a ella misma.

Poco a poco su recuerdo se fue visualizando con mayor claridad hasta que pudo recordar el sonido finalmente.

Era un balbuceo.

El bebe estaba despierto y estaba balbuceando.

Eso causo en mi una gran curiosidad y eso fue lo que me hiso entrar a la habitación.

Con cuidado y con mucha sigilo abrí la puerta y pude ver la cama de mis padres.

Papa no estaba ahí, quizás había salido a trabajar en ese entonces el trabajaba desde muy temprano.

Pero ahí estaba mama estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ahí y a su lado pude fijarme del pequeño bulto que estaba cerca de ella.

El balbuceo provenía de ahí.

Con mucho cuidado me aproxime a la cama.

Sentía una enorme mescla de sentimientos en ese momento estaba inclusive temblando.

Cuando menos me di cuenta.

Estaba frente a ella.

Era tan pequeña su cabello era tan corto y era del mismo color que el cabello de papa rojizo como el suyo.

Y también pude ver que su manita estaba fuera de su cobija.

Recuerdo que una poderosa sensación tomo el control sobre mi y empecé a estirar mi mano para tocarla.

Cuando estaba apunto de tomar su manita estando a escasos centímetros.

Ella había movido su manita tocando la mía por accidente.

Aleje mi mano por el susto de manera inmediata y me quede observando otra vez que era lo que hacia.

Segundos después del roce accidental vi que ella movía su pequeña manita tratando de alcanzar algo.

O mas bien buscaba algo.

o a alguien.

Después del susto inicial quise intentarlo otra vez, en verdad quería tocarla se veía tan linda y adorable, además de que sentía un poderoso llamado algo que nunca he podido experimentar con alguien mas.

Solo con Ruby.

Decidí intentar tocarla una vez mas esta vez mas decidida que nunca me aproxime lentamente a su pequeña mano, esta vez ya no sentía ningún tipo de miedo ni duda, solo un sentimiento habitaba en mi mente el sentimiento de la hermandad.

Cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de tocar su mano Ruby se había movido otra vez, cerre los ojos por el susto pero esta vez no hui me quede ahí esperando.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentir su pequeño tacto en mi, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y cuando lo hice pude verlo todo.

Ella estaba sosteniendo mi pequeño meñique usando toda su manita.

Su manita no podía envolverlo todo pero me sostenía fuertemente.

Por unos segundos me asuste ante ello pero después un nuevo impulso volvió a tomar control sobre mi.

esta vez este hiso que fijara mi vista sobre su carita.

Cuando la vi a la cara me sorprendí demasiado que me dejo sin aliento

Ella… ella… ella…

Me estaba mirando.

había abierto sus ojos y me estaban mirando se veía cansada con muchas ganas de querer dormir.

Pero en cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron había cambiado, ahora ella me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Nos vimos fijamente a los ojos por no se cuanto tiempo pero después de este, simplemente comencé a sonreír ese sentimiento lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Era felicidad, era alegría, era amor.

Amor de hermanas en cuanto ella tomo mi dedo y nos vimos a los ojos habíamos creado nuestro vinculo como hermanas.

 **-Ruby-chan ella es tu hermana se llama dia-.**

En cuanto escuche eso busque al origen de esa voz.

Levante mi mirada y pude ver que mi madre estaba despierta, estuvo observando todo el momento entre nosotras y se podía ver en su mirada mucho amor y sobretodo.

Mucha felicidad al ver que sus hijas se habían conocido finalmente y habían forjado su vinculo ante ella.

 **-Dia- Hablo mi madre con una voz suave llena de amor, cariño y ternura.**

 **Ella es tu hermanita.**

 **Su nombre es Ruby-chan.**

 **-Ruby-chan- murmure**

 **-Si se llama Ruby cariño- me respondió otra vez con el mismo tono maternal, mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas.**

 **Ella es tu hermanita cariño.**

 **-Mi, mi, mi hermana- titubeaba dia.**

 **-es mi hermana-**

 **-ES MI HERMANA- ES MI HERMANITA.**

Repetía con gran alegría esa frase.

 **-Acuéstate con tu hermanita dia-. Le decia con gran cariño a su hija.**

 **-Duerman un rato juntas aun es muy temprano para hacer algo ok-.**

En cuanto dijo eso ella me hiso espacio para que pudiera acostarme al lado de ruby

Ruby había soltado mi dedo en ese momento mientras me seguía observando esta vez con gran calma.

Con cuidado me comencé a acomodar cerca de ella, cuando me puse cómoda estaba acostada frente a ella otra vez me miraba fijamente.

Expectante esperando algo.

 **-Hola Ruby-chan- comenzó a hablar Dia.**

 **-Soy Dia y soy tu hermana- le dije esas palabras con gran ternura y al terminar esa oración Ruby ella, ella.**

 **Ella se rio y me sonrió Ruby me sonrió.**

 **-Una sonrisa que hasta hoy en dia ella conserva-.**

Dia abrió los ojos después de eso mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban de su rostro.

 **-Mi hermanita, mi pequeña y adorable hermanita-** repetía dia con gran cariño mientras lloraba, al haber revivido la experiencia de haber conocido a su hermanita por primera vez.

Dia se levanto de su futon para poder sacar su pañuelo y comenzar a secar sus lagrimas.

La quiero, en verdad la quiero mucho, ella es mi familia, es mi hermanita gimoteaba dia mientras seguía secándose las lagrimas.

Después de esto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

Dia saco su teléfono y se fijo de quien era

Era un mensaje de Ruby.

Abrió el mensaje y este decia.

 **De ruby-chan.**

 **Onee-chan llegaremos a tokio en una hora**

Dia al terminar de leer se sorprendió de que había transcurrido un buen rato desde que se acostó en su cama y se había quedado dormida.

-El tiempo pasa volando cuando estas metida en tus pensamientos- murmuro Dia.

Después de esto comenzó a escribir un mensaje a su hermana.

 **Para Ruby-chan**

 **Esta bien si algo pasa mándame mensaje ok y Ruby.**

 **Te quiero mucho.**

Después de escribir eso dia pudo sentir una agradable sensación de calidez que provenía de su pecho.

Segundos después de esto su teléfono volvió a vibrar indicando que había recibido otro mensaje de parte de Ruby

 **De ruby-chan**

 **También te quiero onee-chan ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤**

 **Hasta luego.**

Después de este mensaje Dia volvió a tomar el álbum de fotos y se puso a contemplar mas fotos de el primer año de vida de Ruby.

-Ocurre algo Ruby-chan- preguntaba con curiosidad Hanamaru.

Ruby solo sonreía mientras veía su teléfono después de haber enviado ese mensaje.

No pasa nada Hanamaru-chan todo esta bien.

Hanamaru al escuchar eso simplemente le sonrió a Ruby, después de esto siguió disfrutando su viaje a tokio acompañándolo con un bocadillo.

Había pasado media hora desde que Dia se puso a ver mas fotos de el álbum familiar fotos de el primer año de vida de Ruby junto a ella.

por cada foto que pasaba Dia sentía una enorme sensación de ternura y cariño.

Hasta que llego a la foto del primer cumpleaños de Ruby.

La nostalgia la pego esta vez mas fuerte por que en la foto se podía apreciar a la familia Kurosawa junto a la familia Matsura los amigos de la familia.

en esa foto estábamos yo y Kanan tomada de las manos ese dia fue cuando inicio nuestra amistad.

Nuestra amistad.

 **(Mi amistad con Kanan estos últimos años no ha marchado bien que digamos)**

 **-(Dudo que ella me considere su amiga después de esas cosas que le grite ese dia)-**

Dia sentía escalofríos de solo recordar esas palabras que le dijo

 **-De todas las personas en el mundo tu no tienes derecho a defender a alguien-**

Después de pensar en ello ella volvió a enfocar su mirada en el álbum.

No estaba lista para ese recuerdo, aun no.

Kanan me sostenía de la mano ella fue la que me invito a salir en esa fiesta.

Recuerdo que.

Estaba junto a mama mientras cargaba a ruby que se había quedado dormida y los adultos hablaban de sus cosas.

Estaba muy aburrida pero no sabia que hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta y mire al frente mío, ahí estaba ella al otro lado de la mesa junto a su madre.

Me estaba mirando expectante a que hiciera algo.

Al percatarme que no paraba de mirarme me puse nerviosa en ese entonces era muy tímida, me daba mucha pena hablar con desconocidos incluso me ponía nerviosa saludando al señor Matsura aun conociéndolo por un rato no podía hablar con el

Y ni hablar de Kanan cuando ella encuentra algo que le agrada no lo deja ir fácilmente y me di cuenta de ello ese mismo dia.

Habían pasado no se cuanto tiempo pero ella seguía mirándome, mientras yo seguía intimidada por ella cuando de repente.

-Por que no juegas con ella Dia- hablaba mi madre con tranquilidad.

-Ella debe estar aburrida de no tener con quien jugar y tu también ya debes estar aburrida de estar aquí sentada mientras platicamos, ve a jugar con ella- al terminar esta frase la señora Kurosawa le sonrió a su hija.

Cuando ella termino de hablarme y busque con la mirada a Kanan ella estaba enfrente de mi me asuste con ello.

-Piggy- grite con temor llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

Papa había dejado de hablar con el señor Matsura y comenzó a observarnos a las 2 al igual que los señores Matsura.

Todos esperaban que hiciéramos algo yo seguía detrás de mi mama muy asustada ante esto.

-Vamos dia- hablo mi padre con su semblante tranquilo único de el-.

-Kanan quiere conocerte y jugar contigo no tengas miedo cariño-.

Me volví a asomar mientras seguía detrás de mi madre y vi que Kanan había abierto y extendido los brazos para segundos después decir una palabra que jamás olvidare.

-HAGU-.

¿HAGU?

-A Kanan le gusta abrazar a la gente que le agrada dia-, dijo el señor Matsura al escuchar a su pequeña decir eso.

-HAGU-.

Volvía a repetir Kanan otra vez eso.

-Vamos dia dale un abrazo-, volvía a repetir mi papa mientras sonreía ante esta escena tan infantil pero adorable y entretenida.

Todo este enredo había causado que Ruby se despertara.

-Ruby se despertó-. dije eso y todos voltearon a verla incluso Kanan.

Ruby se puso a observar a todos a su alrededor con una mirada somnolienta y después poso su vista en Kanan.

Se la quedo mirando un buen rato al igual que Kanan la miraba con curiosidad.

Después de verla un rato ruby se comenzó a sonreír y Kanan se aproximo a ella, al estar mas cerca de ella se miraron fijamente por otro par de segundos provocándole unas risas divertidas y adorables de parte de Ruby haciendo que Kanan sonriera también.

 **-Hagu-** Volvió a repetir Kanan pero esta vez iba dirigido hacia Ruby.

-Quieres abrazarla Kanan-chan-, decia mi madre con gran felicidad a lo que Kanan asintió con emoción.

Segundos después mama le fue acercando a la pequeña Ruby para que ella pudiera abrazarla, cosa que Kanan no desaprovecho a los pocos segundos del abrazo.

Ruby había comenzado a sonreír aun mas, mientras Kanan mostraba mas afecto en su abrazo rosando delicadamente sus mejillas con las mejillas de Ruby, a lo que Ruby le correspondió igual mientras reía aun con mas felicidad ante esa agradable sensación.

-Mira Dia- decia el señor Matsura.

-A la pequeña Ruby le agrada Kanan-.

Me había quedado con gran intriga al ver que a Ruby le agradaba Kanan era algo único de ver.

Después de ello Kanan volvió a mirarme otra vez, se alejo con cuidado de Ruby para que luego mi mama la acomodara otra vez en sus brazos.

Kanan volvió a hablar pero esta vez menciono mi nombre.

 **-Dia-**

 **-Hagu-**

Después de eso volvió a extender sus brazos esperando una respuesta mía o algo.

Después de ver la escena en la cual Ruby era abrazada por ella sentía un poco mas de calma.

También recordé algo mas.

Cuando ruby conocía a alguien nuevo ella reaccionaba de forma diferente, si a ella le agradabas ella les sonreía como señal de aprobación.

Pero si no le agradabas ella se ponía a llorar era algo único de ella.

Después de meditar en eso volví a mirar a Kanan.

Y comenzó a salir de mi escondite lentamente.

Si a ruby le agrada ella entonces puedo confiar en ella, Era lo único que habitaba en mi mente en ese momento.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba ya frente a Kanan y ella seguía con los brazos extendidos.

Sentía como mis mejillas ardían en ese momento y sentía un millón de sensaciones inexplicables para mi en ese momento.

Poco a poco fui extendiendo mis brazos para intentar abrazar a Kanan cuando de repente.

Piggy

Cerré los ojos por instinto y comenzaba a temblar de miedo pero después de ello comenzó a escuchar algo que me hiso abrir los ojos, además de ser este acompañado por la extraña pero agradable sensación de la situación en la que me encontraba fije mi vista a Kanan y ella no me estaba mirando.

estaba mas enfocada en el abrazo y yo poco a poco comenzaba a alzar mis brazos para corresponderle el abrazo.

Poco a poco el miedo fue siendo reemplazado por el cálido y suave tacto de Kanan abrazándome, dándome una sensación de paz, confort, y cariño una sensación en verdad increíble maravillosa.

Cuando me di cuenta la estaba abrazando a ella con la misma intensidad con la que ella me abrazaba y eso la hacia muy feliz.

Cuando nos separamos nuestros padres comenzaron a aplaudir al ver esta escena tan tierna entre 2 niñas.

-Serán grandes amigas- decia mi papa.

-Amigas para siempre- decia el señor Matsura

-Deberíamos tomar una foto para esta ocasión- dijo la señora Matsura.

-Déjame ir por la cámara- dijo mi papa

En menos de un minuto mi padre regreso a la habitación y traía consigo su cámara acompañada de un tripie para que se sostuviera la cámara.

-Déjenme preparar la cámara por lo mientras tomen sus lugares- al decir eso todos nos preparábamos para la foto.

Después de que estuviéramos en nuestros lugares esperando a que papa activara la cámara sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano.

Era Kanan.

Voltee a mirarla y ella me miraba con gran cariño y con esa gran sonrisa característica de ella provocándome que le sonriera de vuelta y apretara mas su mano.

-Ok listos- decia mi padre.

-Tomara la foto en 10 segundos prepárense-

A terminar eso papa se movió de inmediato a tomar su lugar junto a mama mientras seguía cargando a Ruby que se había vuelto a dormir después de todo esto.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez me percate que estaba abrazando el álbum de fotos.

Lejos de sentir vergüenza sentía cariño y ternura ante esto y abrase ese álbum aun con mas cariño era la forma apropiada de poder cerrar ese hermoso recuerdo mío con un abrazo.

Despues de esa foto la fiesta siguió su transcurso solo que era mucho mas divertido ahora que yo y Kanan éramos amigas.

Jugamos un buen rato en el patio comimos pastel le cantamos feliz cumpleaños a Ruby y ella simplemente se podía ver que Ruby estaba muy feliz ante todo lo que pasaba y no la culpo yo también estaba feliz en esa fiesta todos éramos felices.

-Esta bien ser así de feliz-

-Acaso se puede ser aun mas feliz-

Estas preguntas que surgieron de la nada habían calado profundamente en mi y solo pude responderme a mi misma con un.

-Claro que esta bien ser feliz que clase de pregunta es esa- me respondía a mi misma mientras mas lagrimas caían de mis parpados.

Después de ello respondí mi segunda pregunta.

 **Se puede ser aun mas feliz**

Y volví a responderme esta vez con mayor determinación.

Claro que si se puede ser aun mas feliz eso lo puedo asegurar.

Volví a abrir el álbum de fotos y empecé a buscar esa foto que probaba que se podía ser aun mas feliz.

Hasta que la encontré ahí estaba la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar mi respuesta.

Una foto donde estábamos yo Kanan y ahí estaba ella también Mary las 3 tomadas de las manos en el final del primer año de primaria.

Al ver esa foto sentía otra vez esa agradable sensación acompañada de una enorme nostalgia.

Las cosas con Kanan como amiga ya eran muy divertidas nos cuidábamos la una a la otra ella quería mucho Ruby y jugaba con ella también.

Pero.

Cuando llego Mary.

Dia levanto su mirada hacia su techo recordando como fue que mary llego a sus vidas.

-Dia-san date prisa- decia la pequeña Kanan mientras jalaba a la tierna infante Kurosawa a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

-Kanan-san por favor mas despacio- decia con gran cansancio la pequeña pelinegra mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga.

-Vamos con tiempo de sobra a la escuela podríamos ir caminando por favor ya no aguanto- gritaba la pequeña Kurosawa a su amiga que la había hecho correr desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Al escuchar que Dia estaba ya muy cansada por la carrera hacia la escuela Kanan decidió dejar de correr y dejar que su amiga descansara un poco y recuperara el aliento.

-Gomen dia- decia la infante peli-azul.

-Por que, por que- decia Dia mientras jadeaba y intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Respira Dia- le dijo Kanan.

Dia escucho su consejo y se puso a respirar con mayor calma para recuperar el aliento después de unos segundos dia ya se sentía mejor y pudo realizar su pregunta.

-Kanan-san por que la prisa tenemos tiempo de sobra, además estas muy feliz el dia de hoy- preguntaba con curiosidad la pequeña por la desbordante felicidad de su amiga.

Kanan al escuchar eso simplemente cerro los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le respondió con gran confianza.

-Siento que hoy será un gran dia, en cuanto desperté he sentido que algo increíble pasara el dia de hoy por eso quería que llegáramos temprano a la escuela dia-san-

Dia al escuchar esto la miro con confusión

-No entiendo algo increíble a que te refieres-

Kanan al escuchar esto se puso a meditar su respuesta para después responderle con un.

-No lo se dia-san- dijo con total confianza.

-Solo lo se y eso es todo lo que necesito-

-Sigo sin entender Kanan-san- pero Dia había cambiado su actitud a una de curiosidad y expectativa ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero si crees que algo increíble pasara hoy entonces te seguiré-

Kanan al escuchar esto sonrió ante el apoyo de su amiga ante su rara premonición.

-Gracias Dia sigamos adelante estamos cerca de la escuela-

Dia al escuchar esto le dijo.

-Pero vamos caminando esta vez ya no quiero correr ok-

Kanan volteo a verla y la tomo súbitamente de su mano otra vez.

Piggy grito dia segundos después de ello al ver que su amiga ignoraría su petición reanudando otra vez su carrera hacia la escuela.

Al empezar las clases la profesora había llamado la atención de todos en el salón y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón para segundos después ser acompañada por una chica.

Una pequeña y linda niña de un bello cabello rubio y ojos amarillos se le veía que estaba muy asustada y intimidada ante la situación a la que se presentaba.

(Ver a Mary de esa manera la primera vez Me recordaba a nuestro primer dia de clases, cuando nos pidieron que nos presentáramos hacia los demás, así que pude simpatizar con ella de inmediato.)

(Además cuando voltee a ver a Kanan yo pude ver algo en su mirada, algo que nunca había visto en ella en todo el tiempo que nos llevábamos conociendo.)

-Kanan-san, Kanan-san-

Kanan no me prestaba atención seguía mirando a esa chica.

después de ello la chica se presento con gran timidez y temor.

-M… mi… mi nombre es Ohara mary mucho gusto- logro presentarse decentemente la pequeña rubia mientras se contenía las ganas de querer llorar.

Al escuchar su apellido volví a llamar la atención de Kanan de inmediato para hablar con ella.

En cuanto la mire ella estaba mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía.

Voltee a ver a Mary y pude ver que ella también estaba mirando a Kanan inclusive sus nervios habían desaparecido en ese instante que ellas chocaron sus miradas.

Voltee a ver a Kanan otra vez después de ello y le susurre.

-Kanan-san su apellido es Ohara igual que el del hotel cerca de donde vives crees que tengan algo en común-

Kanan al escuchar mi teoría me miro otra vez y me respondió con gran confianza.

Eso hay que averiguarlo el dia de hoy.

Durante el resto del dia Kanan no dejaba de mirar a Mary y pude notar que ella tampoco dejaba de mirarla pero ni una de las 2 se aproximaba a la otra, así fue hasta que terminaron las clases Kanan y yo estábamos preparando nuestras cosas para irnos pero Kanan me detuvo antes de terminar.

-Dia vamos a mi casa- me dijo Kanan.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Dia con curiosidad ante la petición de su amiga.

-He pensando en lo que dijiste en la mañana, que quizás esa chica mary tenga algo que ver con el hotel Ohara y quiero saber si tienen algo en común.

-Y que piensas hacer- le volví a preguntar Kanan había despertado mi atención.

Kanan respondió.

-Nos escabulliremos entre los jardines del hotel y la buscaremos por ahí ok-

-Escabullirnos- le dije con sorpresa y asombro ante su plan.

-Nos meteremos en muchos problemas si nos descubren y, y.-

Dia comenzaba a tartamudear y podía notársele la preocupación.

-Si papa se entera me podrían castigar y no quiero que me regañen-

Kanan al ver la preocupación en su amiga la tomo se la mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo le dijo con un tono calmado.

Dia pensó unos segundos y después le respondió a Kanan.

-Esta bien iré contigo pero llegando debo marcar a casa ok-

-De acuerdo en cuanto lleguemos avisas a tu casa ok-

-Ok- respondió la pelinegra.

-Y Kanan-san- hablo Dia una vez mas mientras miraba al piso con cierta pena mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Si nos descubren y papa se enoja quiero que estés conmigo para que así no me regañen tan feo ok-

Kanan se le quedo mirando para después saltar sobre ella.

-Piggy- grito Dia

-Tranquila Dia siempre estaremos juntas tanto en las buenas como en las malas- le susurraba Kanan mientras abrazaba con cariño a su amiga.

Calmando una vez mas a Dia.

Cuando habían terminado su conversación se dieron cuenta que eran las ultimas en el salón y que la chica rubia ya se había ido del lugar.

Caminaron al exterior de la escuela y Al llegar a la entrada pudieron ver como mary subía a un lujoso auto con la ayuda de un adulto que le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar y después cerrarla para después dirigirse a la puerta del chofer y comenzar a manejar.

-Viste eso Kanan-san- dijo dia con asombro al ver ello.

-Si es como en esos programas de la tele de los tipos que son ricos como se llamaban- hablo la pequeña peliazul.

-Creo que se llaman choferes Kanan-san- le respondió Dia a su amiga.

Kanan sonrió ante esto.

-Dia-san- dijo con calma la peli-azul mientras la pelinegra se dirigía hacia ella.

-Te dije que seria un dia increíble y será así-

Dia al ver la sonrisa de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír y seguirla hasta el final como siempre lo habían hecho.

Las chicas fueron caminando hacia el muelle donde se encontraba el padre de Kanan que hace una pausa de su trabajo para esperar a su hija regresar de la escuela y así llevarla a casa.

El señor Matsura al ver que se dirigían su hija Junto a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos aproximándose fue caminando hacia ellas y fueron saludadas por las menores.

-Hola otto-san- dijo Kanan mientras abrazaba a su padre a lo que su padre correspondió al abrazo de su hija.

-Buenas tardes Matsura-dono- dijo Dia haciendo una reverencia hacia el padre de su amiga.

-Hola señorita Kurosawa buenas tardes- le respondió cortésmente el adulto a la pequeña Kurosawa.

-vas a pasar el dia con Kanan. Dia- pregunto el señor Matsura a Dia.

-Si Matsura-dono. Kanan me invito a pasar el dia con ella dijo Dia con tranquilidad.

Al ver esto el señor Matsura les pidió que subieran a su bote para llevarlas a casa, pero se detuvo en seco y se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el muelle, cosa que Kanan había notado esto.

-¿Ocurre algo otto-san?- dijo Kanan con curiosidad para luego ver al muelle tratando de ver que había llamado la atención de su padre.

Dia también hiso esto pero no vieron nada interesante mas que a 2 hombres que se alejaban tranquilamente del muelle.

El señor Matsura reacciono a la pregunta de su hija un poco mas calmado.

-Nada cariño creí haber visto a alguien pero…-

-Olvídalo no es nada pónganse cómodas chicas llegaremos dentro de nada ok-

Las chicas tomaron su lugar en el yate Matsura y partieron hacia la isla de Awashima.

Al llegar y desembarcar al lugar fueron a la casa de Kanan para que Dia se comunicara a su casa y avisara que pasaría el dia en casa de Kanan, cuya petición fue aprobada por su madre ya que era un viernes y no tendría clases mañana además de que era común que dia de vez en cuando pasara incluso la noche en casa de los Matsura junto a su amiga.

Después de ello

Tuvimos un almuerzo en su casa junto a su madre, mientras su padre se había ido a continuar con su trabajo.

Dia y Kanan terminaron su almuerzo después de media hora al terminar dia le pregunto a Kanan sobre su plan de escabullirse en el hotel Ohara.

-¿Kanan-san enserio nos meteremos al hotel Ohara?- pregunto Dia un poco nerviosa.

-Shhhhh, Shhhhh,- le susurro Kanan a dia

-No hables tan fuerte mi mama se puede enterar y no nos dejara salir- le dijo Kanan susurrándole a Dia.

Dia volvió a preguntarle a Kanan en voz baja. -sabes el camino para llegar sin ser descubierta y que le diremos a tu mama para que nos deje salir ya casi esta anocheciendo-.

Kanan al terminar de escuchar le susurro a Dia su plan.

-Dia vamos a pretender que iremos a caminar aquí cerca y ahí nos iremos al hotel-.

Ademas conozco un camino que lleva a los jardines Ohara, ya me he escabullido ahí varias veces antes a jugar y a esta hora no hay nadie, ya una vez estemos- ahí Kanan hiso una pausa después de esa ultima palabra.

-Una vez estemos ahí que haremos Kanan- pregunto Dia con curiosidad.

Kanan se puso a pensar en un plan una vez llegaran a ese punto después de un momento le respondió a dia

-Tu solo confía en mi veras que todo saldrá bien- le decia Kanan para momentos después abrazar a su amiga causando el efecto que deseaba, calmar a Dia.

Minutos después avisaron a la madre de Kanan que saldrían a jugar afuera a lo cual su madre accedió sin pensarlo 2 veces

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Dia mientras se dirigían al camino que Kanan conocía.

-Ahora que sigue Kanan-san- pregunto la pelinegra

-Solo debemos caminar por aquí un par de minutos y llegaremos a los jardines no te preocupes Dia se lo que hago-

Dia asintió ante esto y continuaron su camino por el solitario pero tranquilo sendero secreto de Kanan así por varios minutos hasta que Kanan llamo la atención de su amiga.

-Dia- susurro Kanan.

-ya llegamos sígueme detrás de este arbusto a lo que dia obedeció sin rechistar y tomaron su lugar en el arbusto cercano.

una vez escondidas se pusieron a mirar alrededor del lugar en búsqueda de algun cliente o empleado del hotel que haya decidido pasear en los jardines de los Ohara o dar un ultimo vistazo antes de terminar su jornada.

La zona estaba sola totalmente despejada a los cual ellas salieron de su escondite con cuidado de no ser detectadas y siguieron caminando hasta que se percataron de un sonido probablemente alguien mas estaba en ese lugar.

-Dia hay alguien ahí- susurro Kanan con un poco de temor.

-Piggy- grito dia del susto.

-Kanan-san escondámonos detrás de la fuente rápido-

Kanan obedeció a su amiga de inmediato y al llegar trataron de ocultarse en la fuente se quedaron inmóviles esperando no ser detectadas cuyo esfuerzo fue en vano por que escucharon un.

-Eeehhh quien esta ahí dijo esa voz infantil con un poco de miedo en esta.

Dia y Kanan al escuchar esa voz infantil y algo reconocible para ellas decidieron asomarse de su escondite para ver si la dueña de esa voz era la chica por la cual habían venido en primer lugar.

Cuando se asomaron pudieron contemplar a la chica rubia que habían venido a buscar.

Piggy grito dia de temor al ser descubiertas a lo cual la chica rubia sintió mas curiosidad, pero su curiosidad fue a parar hacia la chica que estaba saliendo poco a poco de su escondite.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto la chica rubia.

Kanan se puso a sonreír al tener a esa chica tan cerca de ella y al verla mejor.

-Hagu-

-¿Eeehhh?-

Dia suspiro pausando un momento saliendo de su recuerdo.

-Era amor a primera vista- murmuraba Dia.

comenzó a suspirar después de ello y abriendo completamente sus ojos

-Siendo tan joven no eres consiente de ese tipo de sentimientos- se dijo a ella misma.

-Kanan jamás me había visto de esa manera y puedo decir lo mismo por mary y aun que no sabia el nombre de aquel sentimiento en ese entonces-

Dia empezó a sentir una sensación de soledad al pensar en ello recordándole su situación sentimental actual.

-Deja de pensar en eso- Dia pensó.

Cerro los ojos otra vez y pudo volver a su recuerdo donde lo dejo.

-hagu- volvió a repetir la chica peli azul para segundos después lanzarse y abrasar a la chica rubia.

Kanan abrazaba a Mary con mucho cariño y Mary solo se dejo llevar por el momento luego de esto Mary le correspondió el abrazo a ella y comenzó a disfrutar ese momento con Kanan.

También recuerdo que.

En ese momento me sentí tan sola, excluida hasta inclusive sentía las ganas de querer llorar y salir corriendo ahí hasta que.

Mary había abierto sus ojos y me miro había notado mi tristeza y ella me llamo mientras Kanan la seguía abrazando.

 **-Penguin-**

Voltee a verla después de haber dicho esa palabra que no conocía ese entonces.

Me había llamado penguin.

ahora que lo pienso jamás le he preguntado por que me había llamado penguin.

Y Quizás nunca lo sabré aun existe una gran brecha entre nosotras 2.

Después de eso ella junto a Kanan que ahora estaban viéndome ambas extendieron sus brazos.

Invitándome a unirme a ellas.

Poco a poco me fui acercando y cuando estuve a punto de tomarlas de las manos se lanzaron sobre mi

-piggy-

Me asuste en un principio pero ese miedo desapareció al instante cuando me di cuenta que.

Ambas me estaban abrazando estaba en medio de ellas 2 y me estaba abrazando.

En ese momento fue como forjamos nuestra amistad y vinculo con mary.

Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a ese abrazo doble de parte de ellas 2.

Así estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo hasta que escuchamos una voz que nos saco de nuestro momento.

-MARY WHERE ARE YOU HONEY-

-Hey quienes son ustedes-

Kanan y yo nos asustamos al verlo era un hombre rubio muy alto quizás hombre mas alto que he visto en toda mi vida, vestía un traje de color negro que se veía muy costoso.

Kanan y yo estábamos a punto de salir corriendo, pero mary nos detuvo no nos soltaba de la mano y después le hablo a ese hombre que se aproximaba a nosotras.

-Papi mira-

En cuanto escuchamos la palabra papi nos detuvimos de nuestros esfuerzos por intentar escapar y volteamos a ver a ese hombre que ya estaba cerca de nosotras.

Mentiría si digiera que no me sentía intimidada por el, también Kanan se veía algo asustada por ese hombre aun sabiendo que era su padre.

De repente el hombre nos hablo

-Niñas que están haciendo aquí-

-¿como entraron a este jardín?-

\- ¿quienes son? -

Yo me sentía aterrada después de haber escuchado su poderosa y enojada voz incluida Kanan-

También no podíamos responderle hasta que Mary salió en nuestra defensa.

-Papi ellas son mis amigas- dijo Mary con gran confianza mientras le sonreía a su papa sorprendiéndolo en el acto a igual que a nosotras.

-¿Tus amigas?- dijo sorprendido el señor Ohara.

-Si- respondió Mary.

-Van a mi escuela y las invite a jugar el dia de hoy-

-¿Y como llegaron aquí?- pregunto el padre de Mary.

-¿Como se llaman niñas?-dijo el señor Ohara dirigiéndose a las 2 chicas.

Nos quedamos heladas al escuchar su pregunta no teníamos valor para responderle. (yo ya estaba apunto de gritar por el terror)

hasta que sentimos un apretón de manos.

Era Mary quien apretaba nuestras manos y mientras nos veía con total calma.

Después de esto ella nos hablo.

-Todo estará bien-

La forma en la que Mary nos veía era tan calmante y segura, momentos después otro sentí otro apretón de manos esta vez fue de Kanan voltee a mirarla y en su mirada pude encontrar valor y determinación en ella.

(Cuando estábamos las 3 juntas puedo jurar que enserio éramos capaces de lograr lo que sea y ese dia fue solo el inicio) dijo dia en su mente.

Kanan y yo nos armamos de valor para responderle al señor Ohara a su pregunta y yo fui la primera en responder.

-M... m... mi nombre es KUROSAWA DIA- dije con gran timidez y panico después de esto hice una reverencia.

Momentos después Kanan respondió

-Mi nombre es Matsura Kanan- al finalizar su presentación hiso lo mismo que yo dándole una reverencia al señor Ohara que se sorprendió de escuchar nuestros nombre.

-Matsura- susurro.

-Kurosawa- dijo con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Niña acaso no eres hija de Matsura Lyn quien Vive en la isla- hablo dirigiéndose a Kanan.

Después de decir esto se dirigió a mi preguntándome lo mismo.

-¿Y tu acaso no eres la hija de Kurosawa kyo-

Las 2 nos pusimos un poco nerviosas ante esto pues su comportamiento cambio al revelarle nuestros nombres sobretodo al saber los nombres de nuestros padres.

Si le respondió Kanan en apenas audible susurro después de esto yo también le respondí también con un si.

Después de nuestra respuesta al señor Ohara se le comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro no sabíamos por que pero aquella tensión que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás había desaparecido en ese instante.

-Que pequeño es el mundo dijo el señor Ohara- dijo con alegría Ohara-san.

-Chicas sus padres son amigos míos nos llevamos muy bien y tenia la esperanza de ir a ver a sus padres para que pudieran conocer a Mary y que se conocieran ustedes también-.

-Y en verdad esperaba que ustedes se pudieran hacer amigas de mi pequeña Mary- dijo el señor Ohara con la voz enternecida.

-Pero no es necesario eso ya son amigas y eso me alegra mucho y además- el señor Ohara pauso un momento para dirigir su mirada hacia su hija

-Mary se ve feliz al estar con ustedes cerca-

Al escuchar eso yo y Kanan volteamos a ver a Mary y el señor Ohara tenia razón ella se veía muy feliz y nos miraba con mucho cariño cosa que nos enterneció el corazón, al verla así y yo y Kanan solo pudimos hacer una cosa al respecto.

Y eso fue abrazarla otra vez.

Cosa que Mari correspondió de inmediato.

Después de un rato mari miro a su padre y le hiso una pregunta.

-Daddy pueden quedarse a jugar conmigo-

A lo que el señor Ohara le respondió con un.

-Claro que pueden mari pueden pasar hasta la noche aquí-

-Si es que sus padres les dan permiso dijo el señor Ohara-.

Nosotras emocionamos mucho ante esto y comenzamos a saltar las 3 de la emoción.

Después de ello fuimos al hotel donde usamos un teléfono para avisar a nuestros padres después de haber preguntado por ello el señor Ohara nos pidió si podía el hablar con nuestros padres.

Yo y Kanan le pasamos el teléfono y el señor Ohara se puso a hablar con ellos y se le notaba la emoción y felicidad en sus palabras mientras hablaba con sus amigos.

-Si no te preocupes Kyo estarán aquí con Mary- le respondió el señor Ohara a mi padre.

\- y me alegra mucho que se lleven bien -

-Lastima que la hija de el no pudo venir con ellas se que se habrían llevado bien -

-¿Hija de quien?- Sali de mi recuerdo al recordar eso y quien seria ese otro amigo y sobretodo quien será su hija.

Eso había llamado poderosamente mi atención de ahí en adelante no conocimos a nadie mas que pudiera entrar a nuestras vida de esta manera.

Me quede en silencio durante un momento sin pensar en absolutamente nada

Después de esto tome el álbum de nuevo para ver la foto que teníamos con mary.

Y volví a recordar el resto de la velada con ella.

Esa tarde y noche nos pusimos a jugar con Mary cosa que ella en verdad lo disfruto al igual que nosotras.

Esa noche la pasamos en su hotel nuestra primera pijamada juntas donde vimos películas comimos dulces era una velada perfecta para cosechar las semillas de la amistad.

Después llego la hora de dormir donde compartimos la enorme cama de mari donde dormimos abrazadas las 3.

Yo al lado derecho de mary y Kanan en su lado izquierdo estando ella en el centro.

Después de recordar aquello dia había comenzado a llorar

-Que fue lo que nos paso-.

-Mary, Kanan enserio que fue lo que nos paso-

-Ellas han sido mis mejores amigas toda la vida estuvimos juntas en todo-

-Incluso meses después ellas estuvieron a mi lado todo el tiempo cuando mis padres se separaron-

Recuerdo que al salir de la escuela había ido a pasar el dia con mary y Kanan en la isla de Awashima como solíamos hacer de vez en cuando.

Habiamos hecho nuestros deberes y nos dedicamos a pasear todo el dia y pasamos la noche en casa de Kanan.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me disponia a regresar a casa para asistir a mis lecciones de fin de semana me sorprendí de que los padres de Kanan nos llevaron a las 3 al hotel de Mary no dijeron mucho pero llegar vi a mi mama con una maleta de mis cosas y un poco agitada no se por que.

-mama- dijo con sorpresa dia al ver a su madre de manera inesperada.

-Cariño- dijo mi madre corriendo hacia mi para luego abrazarme de manera muy desesperada.

-Dia mi pequeña te vine a dejar ropa y otras cosas para ti te quedaras con Kanan y Mary los próximos días mama tiene que salir junto a tu padre por una emergencia así que- Yuuki Kurosawa no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida por su hija.

-y que hay de ruby donde esta- pregunto dia con incertidumbre ante esta situación inesperada.

-Ruby- dijo algo nerviosa la madre de Dia.

-Ruby ira con nosotras ella es mas pequeña que tu y tiene que ir con nosotros ahora mismo esta con tu padre Tranquila cariño regresaremos pronto- decia Yuuki con un gran nerviosismo.

-por que no puedo ir- dijo dia con una notable tristeza en su voz que le rompió el corazón a su madre.

-volveremos pronto princesa pero no estés triste, estarás con Mary y Kanan este tiempo aquí en su hotel te prometo que regresaremos lo mas pronto posible ok y después nos iremos de vacaciones cariño los 4 tu, yo, tu padre, y Ruby- le dijo Yuuki a su hija mientras la volví a abrazar y le daba un beso en la frente.

-se fuerte hija- fueron las palabras que le dedico Yuuki a su hija antes de dirigirse a Mary y Kanan.

-Kanan, Mary por favor no dejen sola a mi Dia por favor- dijo la señora Kurosawa a las 2 amigas de su hija.

Kanan y mary le respondieron al unísono a la señora Kurosawa

-No la abandonaremos- dijeron ambas con gran convicción.

Después de esto Yuuki se dirigió a su hija otra vez .

-Mami y Papi te aman Dia y Ruby también volveremos pronto, adiós cariño prometo volver lo mas pronto posible-

(Después de eso no la volví a ver)

-mama se fue de viaje con ruby por 2 años mientras yo me quede con papa y durante todo ese tiempo jamás pude hablar o ver a ruby otra vez- continuaba llorando Dia a recordar esa época tan solitaria de su vida.

(Kanan y Mary cumplieron su promesa que habían jurado hacerle a mi mama nunca me abandonaron estuvieron las 2 acompañándome todo el tiempo la cosa que hiso nuestra amistad aun mas fuerte.)

A la semana siguiente después de que mama se fuera papa había regresado por mi.

Estaba en casa de Kanan junto a Mary estudiando cuando escuchamos que tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir la madre de Kanan.

Al abrir la puerta la madre de Kanan se sorprendió de ver a su esposo regresar a casa y junto a el estaba también al padre de Mary Richard Ohara, y ahí estaba también mi padre los 3 se veían diferentes no sabría explicarlo.

Kanan abrazo a su padre de inmediato y su padre correspondió a ese abrazo y le decia cuanto la amaba.

Lo mismo paso con Mary y su padre pero su padre fue corriendo hacia ella para luego levantarla y darle un gran abrazo.

Después fue el turno de mi padre de los 3 el se veía mucho mas diferente era como si alguien hubiese reemplazado a el hombre que me cargo en sus brazos cuando era un bebe.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo durante un buen rato sin decir nada yo tampoco sabia que decir así que solo le regrese el abrazo y acariciaba su espalda mientras el acariciaba mi cabello.

Puedo inclusive jurar que lo escuche llorar.

Después de esto el comenzó a hablar.

me dijo que me amaba y a mama y a Ruby también y que regresarían pronto.

Era difícil y triste estar sin mama y Ruby en casa y Papa también estaba triste por ello el extrañaba mucho a mama y a ruby al igual que yo, a pesar de que mama hablaba conmigo todas las noches antes de dormir no era lo mismo.

además de que cuando mama hablaba por teléfono conmigo y pedía hablar con Ruby no me dejaban siempre decían que ella ya estaba durmiendo.

 **(no hable con ella por 2 años.)**

 **-QUERIA A MI MAMI Y A RUBY JUNTO AMI QUERIA QUE LA FAMILIA ESTUVIERA JUNTA OTRA VEZ.- gritaba Dia de tristeza por recordar esa época.**

Si no hubiera sido por Kanan y Mary hubiera sido mucho mas difícil de lo que era.

ellas nunca me dejaron sola durante ese tiempo mientras que.

Papa trabajaba mucho en ese entonces a veces ni llegaba a dormir por estar trabajando y cuando el estaba en casa se le veía muy triste

Varias veces me acercaba a el para abrazarlo y tratar de consolarlo y el respondía a mi abrazo abrazándome mas fuerte mientras lloraba, me decia que todo estaría bien que nada malo pasaría y pronto estaríamos juntos todos otra vez.

Quise hablar sobre ello varias veces pero siempre me decían lo mismo.

Es algo de lo que no debes preocuparte.

-también recuerdo que durante este tiempo cuando veía la televisión con mary mencionaban que una pareja de actores famosos se iban a divorciar.

Yo no sabia que era esa palabra entonces y le pregunte a mary que si sabia que significaba y ella me respondió.

-según me dijo papi un divorcio es cuando mama y papa ya no se quieren y se quieren ir a vivir lejos del otro- respondió la rubia a su amiga con total inocencia.

Después de escuchar eso me puse a llorar.

-Dia estas bien.- respondía la rubia con gran preocupación mientras se acercaba a su pequeña amiga.

-mama y papa se divorciaron- respondía la pequeña pelinegra mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Dia eso no es verdad tu mama y ruby se fueron de viaje ella no se divorciaría de tu papa- respondía Mary intentando calmar a su amiga.

-mama ya no quiere a papa, mama no me quiere y me dejo al igual que a papa y se llevo a Ruby.- seguía llorando la pequeña Kurosawa al dejar que sus inocentes suposiciones la gobernaran.

Mary en ese momento la abrazo y intentaba consolarla a la vez que le respondía.

-eso no es verdad Dia ella te marca todas las noches para cantarte y darte las buenas noches he escuchado como te habla y estoy segura que ella te quiere y te extraña muchísimo.- respondía con delicadeza Mary mientras acariciaba la pequeña melena de su amiga.

-Entonces por que no regresa, por que se fue.- gritaba dia de puro dolor.

-por que no ha regresado, por que se llevo a Ruby, por que dejo a papa, **POR QUE ME DEJO, POR QUE NOS ABANDONO A MI Y A PAPA.-**

Mary no sabia como responder ante esto, además de que se había asustado al ver esta reacción de dia, pero no podía culparla lo único que podía hacer en este momento y que se le ocurría era simplemente dejar que dia se desahogara y sacara todo el dolor que había dentro de su pequeño corazón.

-quiero que seamos una familia otra vez Mary, quiero que Ruby este conmigo, que mama este con papa otra vez es lo único que quiero que seamos una familia otra vez.- al terminar esta frase Mary abrazo con mas fuerza a Dia provocando que ella se desplomara en sus brazos.

Y así estuvieron durante horas hasta que dia se quedo dormida en los brazos de la pequeña Mary para momentos después mary terminara dormida también al lado de Dia.

Dia había comenzado a calmarse después de ese inesperado rompimiento en ella que a pesar de haber sido doloroso le ayudo a aligerar la carga en ella

Cuando dia logro calmarse y recuperar la compostura volvió a abrir el álbum de fotos pero esa foto de Mary y Kanan era la ultima

-Ya no hay mas- dijo ella.

-2 años sin mama y sin Ruby fue muy difícil.

-Cuando volví a ver a ruby fue en el dia que me perdí en Tokio.-

-Como odie ese momento y a la vez gracias a eso pude descubrir mi mayor temor que hasta hoy en dia me sigue aterrando.-

-Y ese era quedarme sola.-

-sin familia, sin amigos sin nadie.- podría parecerle ridículo a cualquiera eso pero creo que la soledad es una de las cosas mas aterradoras que existe te lleva a una oscuridad que poco a poco te termina consumiendo hasta un punto en el que sientes que ya no puedes ver la luz.-

Pero al final creo que siempre podemos ver que incluso en lo mas profundo del abismo.

Siempre podremos encontrar.

 **Esa luz que brilla en la oscuridad.**

Después de esa tarde con mary a los días siguientes papa me dijo que iríamos a Tokio que tenia una sorpresa para mi.

Empaco mi ropa, juguetes y demás cosas y pidió permiso en mi escuela para ausentarme un par de días.

Y entonces me perdí.

-cuando me perdí en Tokio en verdad llegue a creer que nunca volvería a encontrar a mi familia y terminaría vagando por ahí para siempre hasta que papa me encontró.-

-pensé que estaría furioso conmigo por haberlo desobedecido, el me dijo que tenia que hacer una llamada en un teléfono publico que por favor lo esperara en el pequeño café donde estábamos almorzando.

pasaron los minutos y me estaba preocupando un poco por que lo había perdido de vista fui hacia el lugar donde creí que el estaría pero el no estaba ahí.

entonces vi a un sujeto con una chaqueta similar a la de el que se alejaba entonces esos sentimientos de abandono volvieron hacia mi y comencé a correr para intentar alcanzarlo.

Pensaba que me iba a abandonar al igual que mama y eso hacia corriera con mas desesperación para intentar alcanzarlo comencé a gritar.

-PAPAAAAAAA, PAPAAAAAAA- mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a descender en mi.

mis emociones se estaban desbordando como nunca lo habían hecho tenia miedo no quería quedarme sola

El grito provoco que aquel sujeto girara y pude ver que no era mi padre.

Me detuve de inmediato y me quede helada por que había llegado a un lugar diferente del de donde estaba.

Había intentado regresar usando el camino que use pero era muy confuso no se cuanto tiempo paso pero esos sentimientos seguían golpeando muy fuerte en mi.

Estos me detuvieron de golpe y simplemente comencé mirar a mi alrededor fije mi vista hacia el mapa de las rutas de tren que habían ahí.

En mi mente solo corría una cosa.

Todo es un desastre.

Todo es un desastre.

Todo es un desastre.

 _ **Todos**_ me terminaran abandonando me quedare sola para siempre.

Era lo único que habitaba en mi mente.

 **Piggiiiiiiaaaaaaa.**

Después de esto comencé a llorar.

- **DIA-** se escucho un grito a la distancia que rompió el llanto de la pequeña Kurosawa.

-reconocí esa voz de inmediato.-

Cuando voltee a buscar el origen de esa voz sentí un par de brazos enormes abrazándome con delicadeza y cariño.

-Papi- fue lo único que pude decir mientras comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de mi padre.

-Pensé- Dia no podía continuar hablando debido al sollozo que estaba presente en ella.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado igual que mama.- dijo Dia con mucha dificultad mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a su padre.

-no mi amor jamás haría eso jamás te abandonaría y tu madre tampoco te abandonaría ella te ama cariño igual que Ruby.- le hablaba el señor Kurosawa a su hija con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-tu familia jamás te abandonara Dia siempre estaremos contigo cariño nunca dejaremos que estés sola nunca vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas mi princesa.- le respondía con cariño Kyo a su hija.

Dia se había calmado un poco y subió su mirada para ver a su padre y ver sus ojos turquesa como los de ella.

-Papi perdón por desobedecerte pero,- Dia había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

-pero, pero, tenia miedo papi, tenia miedo de que me fueras abandonar.- decia esto Dia mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

-nunca te abandonare Dia, nunca te abandonare a ti ni a tu madre ni a tu hermana, estaremos juntos por siempre, la familia es para siempre Dia.- dicho esto el señor Kurosawa comenzó a cargar a su hija y le volvió a hablar.

-cariño-

-Quieres que vayamos a ver a mama y a Ruby.-Dia al escuchar esto dejo de llorar y miro con asombro a su padre.

-Enserio, lo dices enserio,- su padre le asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía y esta sonrisa se contagiaba a su hija.

-si quiero si quiero vamos papi- respondía con gran felicidad Dia.

-muy bien vamos cariño y cariño, necesito que me hagas un favor- decia un poco apenado el señor Kurosawa.

-que papi- le respondió Dia con curiosidad.

-no le digas a tu madre sobre que te perdiste aquí, por favor- hablaba con pena el señor Kurosawa.

-será nuestros secreto papi- le respondió con inocencia su hija.

-que buena niña muy bien es hora de irnos cariño-. Dicho esto el señor Kurosawa cargo a su hija para ir por sus cosas y dirigirse a ver al resto de su familia.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron los 2 a una zona de departamentos entraron y se dirigían hacia el noveno piso de este.

Kyo toco el timbre de la puerta para momentos después ser esta abierta revelando a una mujer con cabello negro vistiendo kimono rosa y un largo cabello negro hermoso como ella también.

-en cuanto vi a mi madre otra vez simplemente salte hacia ella y ella hiso lo mismo.-

-mami- gritaba de felicidad Dia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre cosa que fue correspondida con gran felicidad de parte de su madre.

-mi amor mi bebe te extrañe mucho.- le decia Yuuki su hija mayor.

-yo también te extrañe mucho mami, te extrañe mucho.-

Pero este momento fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz al fondo del pasillo.

-mami- decia la pequeña y tierna voz

El padre de dia por algun motivo se recargo sobre la pared al lado de la puerta.

-quien es mami- volvió a hablar la pequeña e infantil voz

Dia al escuchar soltó el abrazo de su madre y busco a esa chica.

Se sorprendió mucho al verla una vez mas

-R.. Ruby.-balbuceaba Dia al ver a esa niña de 7 años usando un suéter de color rosa acompañada de una falda de color blanca con medias largas la chica cargaba con ella a un peluche de color blanco y sobretodo reconoció a ese inconfundible cabello rojo igual que al de su progenitor.

La pequeña Ruby se quedo mirando a dia varios segundos sin decir nada el silencio estaba ahí presente mientras su madre observaba con atención a la pequeña Ruby.

Segundos después ruby comenzó a sonreír al ver a su hermana mayor una vez mas

-Onee-chan- dijo con gran emoción para comenzar a correr en dirección a su hermana para abrazarla.

-Onee-chan, Onee-chan- decia ruby al momento de abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-Te extrañe mucho onne-chan mucho- decia con gran felicidad la pelirroja.

-Yo también te extrañe Ruby también te extrañe mucho.- decia dia mientras acariciaba el cabello largo cabello suelto de su hermana.

La señora Kurosawa se puso muy feliz al ver que sus 2 hijas estaban juntas otra vez que no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

-Ruby por que no llevas a Dia a tu habitación para que puedan jugar cariño.-

Ruby asintió y llamo a su hermana.

-Onee-chan ven quiero que veas todos mis peluches que tengo oohh cierto este que traigo aquí es mi favorito se llama Paru-chan.- decia ruby con felicidad señalándole al peluche que traía con ella.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron la habitación de Ruby para ponerse a jugar.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta Dia se asombro de ver a tantos juguetes ahí.

-Ruby son muchos juguetes-dijo sorprendida Dia al ver esa increible cantidad de peluches que eran de su hermana.

-A Ruby le gustan muchos los peluches son muy lindos y suaves y son mis mejores amigos todos ellos, mama me compro todos estos pero.- Ruby hiso una pausa para luego ver a su hermana.

-Ruby extrañaba mucho a su onee-chan, a veces Ruby se ponía triste de estar sola.- decia Ruby con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ruby extraño mucho a onee-chan pero onne-chan ya esta aquí Ruby ya no estará sola y eso pone muy feliz a ruby.- decia ruby con gran felicidad mientras abrazaba a Dia

 **-Te quiero onee-chan.-**

Dia al escuchar esto simplemente le susurro a su hermana

-yo también te quiero Ruby te quiero mucho, ya no estaremos solas otra vez y eso me pone muy feliz Ruby.- al decir esto ruby se puso muy feliz y se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Dia volvió a hablar.

-Ruby- hablo dia. -quieres escuchar un poco de música idol- le dijo Dia a Ruby con gran emocion.

Ruby la miro con confusión y le respondió. -que es una idol onee-chan.- a lo que Dia le respondió.

-las idols son la cosa mas genial que existe en este mundo Ruby, déjame mostrarte voy por mi mochila espérame.- dicho esto dia se dirigió a la entrada del departamento donde vio a sus padres platicando.

-aun no puedo ver a la niña ¿verdad?- dijo el señor Kurosawa con un poco de dolor en su voz.

-lo siento sabes que aun no puedes- le respondió con tristeza su esposa.

-yo entiendo- dijo con gran decepción al ver que no podía acercarse a su hija menor.

-Kyo- dijo Yuuki mientras abrazaba a su esposo mientras se estiraba para besar la mejilla de su esposo.

-te extrañe mucho- dijo Yuuki mientras miraba a Kyo con gran cariño.

Kyo a escuchar esas palabras de parte de su esposa y ver sus hermosos ojos turquesa que estaban llenos de amor y anhelo por el comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras se miraban intensamente el uno al otro.

-yo también te extrañe mucho Yuuki.- después de esto los 2 se aproximaron lentamente el uno al otro.

-te extrañado mucho no he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo Yuuki- segundos después de esto Kyo acorto la distancia con su esposa para poder darle un tierno y lento beso que los 2 disfrutaron cada segundo.

-te amo Yuuki.- dijo Kyo en un susurro que escucho su esposa.

-yo también te amo Kyo.- dijo Yuuki mientras abrazaba con mayor intensidad a su esposo.

Dia al ver y escuchar esto no pudo evitar mas que sonreír al ver que sus padres aun se amaban.

Lentamente ella se aproximo llamando la atención de sus padres.

Kyo y Yuuki se separaron de su abrazo rápidamente al percatarse de la presencia de su hija mayor.

-bueno Yuuki debo ir a hacer unas cosas te veré mas tarde y Dia volveré en la noche ok.- al terminar de despedirse Kyo comenzó a retirarse del lugar pero fue detenido por una mano que lo tomo.

A voltear vio que era su hija Dia.

-y que hay de Ruby no la has visto.- dijo Dia con gran confusión al percatarse que en ni un momento se acerco a saludarla sobretodo al escuchar ese fragmento de la conversación anterior.

\- A Ruby la veré mas tarde cariño pero debo irme adiós.-

Despues de ello papa se fue del lugar y pase el resto del dia con Ruby y mama le mostré el disco con música idol a Ruby que para ella fue una revelación le gusto tanto que yo y ella nos pusimos a bailar durante horas yo mostrándole los pasos y ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aprenderlos.

Puedo decir que fue uno de los mejores días de mi infancia aun contando el hecho de que me perdí pero todo eso lo olvide al estar de regreso con mama y Ruby podríamos ser una familia otra vez.

Cuando llego la noche yo y Ruby estábamos durmiendo en el sofá de la sala nos quedamos viendo películas hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

De manera tranquila escuchamos un ruido cerca de nosotras y al abrir ambas los ojos vimos a nuestra madre.

-niñas despierten princesas.- decia Yuuki susurrándoles con delicadeza a sus hijas.

-mami que pasa.- respondía Dia con voz somnolienta.

-5 minutos mas mami.- decia Ruby cerrando los ojos otra vez.

-Ruby despierta vamos Dia levántate es hora de volver a casa.- les susurro una vez mas a sus hijas la madre de ellas.

-¿volver a casa?- dijo Ruby con confusión al escuchar eso.

-es hora de volver a numazu Ruby donde esta nuestra verdadera casa.

-y que hay de nuestras cosas y de este lugar.- volvía a preguntar Ruby.

-luego mandaremos a una mudanza para traer todas nuestras cosas Ruby pero ya tengo todos tus juguetes aquí.- dijo Yuuki mientras le mostraba a Ruby una maleta llena de objetos de ella.

-Y en que nos iremos.- pregunto Dia esta vez.

-afuera nos espera el auto cariño.- le respondió con ternura Yuuki a su hija.

Ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y se pusieron sus abrigos para luego salir a la calle.

Al llegar se percataron de un auto lujoso nuevo de color rojo que estaba esperando por ellas y de ahí salió su padre para recibirlas.

Dia se emociono al ver ese auto pero Ruby.

-mama.- fue lo único que dijo Ruby mientras comenzaba a abrazar la pierna de su madre y el miedo comenzaba a subir en ella al ver a su padre otra vez.

-tranquila Ruby el es tu padre no le tengas miedo, el también te quiere mucho.- le decia Yuuki a su hija para intentar calmarla.

-Ruby soy yo papa no tengas miedo cariño no pasara nada malo te lo prometo, todo estará bien es hora de que regresemos a casa a la playa, no quieres ver la playa otra vez, jugar con mary-san y Kanan-san ellas también te extrañan mucho cariño. Decia esto el padre de la chica pelirroja con cuidado y con un tono de serenidad absoluta.

-Ruby simplemente se le quedo mirando con incertidumbre hasta que su hermana le hablo a ella también.

-tranquila Ruby es papa estaremos bien con el, es muy fuerte y valiente no dejaría que algo nos pasara.

-Ruby se quedo mirando a su hermana para poco a poco creer las palabras que le decia.

Sin decir mas ella se dirigió al auto llevando a Dia consigo, tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

Al entrar su madre preparo sus cinturones y les preparo sus cosas para que fueran cómodas durante el viaje acompañadas de una cobija almohadas y varios peluches de Ruby que le daban seguridad a ella.

-Espera donde esta Paru-chan.- decia Ruby un poco agitada al no tener a su peluche favorito con ella.

-aquí esta Ruby no olvidaríamos a Paru-chan jamás.- decia esto su madre mientras sacaba el peluche de su maleta cosa que Ruby tomo de inmediato y comenzó a abrazar con mucho cariño.

Despues de esto subieron los demás al auto y comenzó el viaje de regreso a casa.

-ya te hacia falta tener un auto Kyo ¿lo compraste hoy?.- le hablaba Yuuki a su esposo.

-si no quería que regresáramos a casa en metro seria largo incomodo y además cuando lo vi me gusto mucho.- le respondió Kyo a su esposa.

-me gusta- fue lo único que le respondió para luego voltear a ver a sus hijas que estaban dormidas en la parte trasera del auto.

Verlas juntas una vez mas y abrazándose de esa manera tan adorable era una bendición para ella, segundos después volteo a mirar a su esposo que estaba manejando mirándolo con mucho cariño.

-Te amo Kyo.- susurro Yuuki a su esposo.

-Y yo te amo a ti mas Yuuki.- dijo Kyo a su esposa

Dia había escuchado todo esto entreabriendo sus ojos para después volver a intentar dormir pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras acercaba mas a Ruby a ella.

Después de eso llegamos al amanecer a casa.

Y el resto de ahí en adelante solo son mas hermosas memorias.

Dia se quedo pensativa viendo el mar desde su ventana.

Para luego decir

 **Nadie esta solo en este mundo.**

Pero solo así pude darme cuenta de cual era mi mayor miedo en la vida y ese era el quedarme sola.- meditaba dia.

Dia comenzaba a recordar esas noches que ella se quedaba sola en casa antes que su padre llegara y que cualquier cosa la asustaba.

-Siempre odie estar sola en verdad lo odie.-

-pero gran parte del tiempo no estuve sola Kanan y Mary estuvieron conmigo todo lo que pudieron, cumpliendo su promesa y a la vez esos momentos reforzaban nuestra amistad nos hacían estar mas unidas y eso es algo que nunca podre pagarles de vuelta.

Y quizás por ese tiempo que pasamos juntas.

 **Fue lo que hiso que me enamorara de ellas 2.**

 **Continuara**

 **Siguiente capitulo**

 **Dancing Queen.**

 **Notas del editor**

 **Bueno este capitulo tomo mas tiempo del que había prometido 2 semanas**

 **Eso fue lo que dijo muzka89 antes de desaparecer para siempre**

 **Pero yo no solo que estuve muy ocupada este mes con un proyecto grande que termino hace poco que me dejo buenas ganancias**

 **Además que este mes fue mi cumpleaños y me lo festejaron en grande mi familia y otras cosas que eran a la hora de escribir habían partes que no me gustaban las reescribía otra vez sin encontrar algo que me gustara hasta que di con lo que me gusto**

 **Como ya recupere el control de mi tiempo y además que estoy llena de inspiración además que el siguiente capitulo es uno de los que he querido escribir desde hace mucho por que aquí veremos mas a fondo a la Dia de primer año y la historia de las chicas de 3er año**

 **Quisas esta vez me tome 2 semanas por que enserio quiero escribir este capitulo**

 **Espero que la calidad de la ortografía sea mejor que la ultima vez y que siempre estoy mejorando para hacer un mejor trabajo**

 **Y ahora vamos con los comentarios de nuestros lectores.**

 **Primero alenon siento haber olvidado responderte**

 **Los enigmas que esconde maru aun son un misterio dark maru que ahora ya tiene nombre y se llama mara si sabe lo que tiene que decir pero ella aun desconoce varias cosas ruby es debil eso lo sabemos todos quisas nunca madure o algo eso se vera con el tiempo el placer que le da dia es genial pero dia prefirió saca lo que maru quiere en realidad pero despues de lo que paso en el cap 8 no se veremos que pasara ahora en cuanto a ruby si es aburrido sus segmentos por que ella no sabe nada de lo que esta pasando y quisas no tenga mucho sentido lo que ella diga pero despues creo que hasta tendran que releer sus partes de ella por que en el futuro cobraran mucho pero mucho sentido lo que ella dice espero que te haya gustado el cap anterior y si no es comprensible yo misma odie escribir eso pero tenia que pasar para que dia se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo donde conoceremos de fondo a dia.**

 **Gala**

 **Maru encerio estaba enojada despues de todo lo que paso ella en verdad no merecia nada de eso pero por amor todos somos capaces de hasta arriesgarnos por nuestra amada/o y la gente fue amable con maru por que ella atrae a gente buena con buenas intenciones excepto dia quueque te gustata este capitulo espero te guste este**

 **Nicochii17**

 **Si bueno te sere sincera al principio sonaba genial la idea de que Dia se hiciera pasar por maru por que ella si lo hiso en uno de los dramas cd para hacer salir a maru de esa habitacion el resto acaso es necesario que lo diga**

 **Es compressible que no le tengan lastima a dia pues hiso mucho daño a hanamaru y que sus ganas por desquitarse con su hermana fueron tantas que le dio igual como se sentia Hanamaru ante ello y con un solo lo siento no arreglara las cosas abuso sexualmente de hanamaru ademas de lastimarla y humillarla por sus corajes quien sabe que pase entre esas 2**

 **Ruby esta manteniendo a maru a salvo de todo lo malo que le hiso dia para ruby maru significa mucho y bueno les dare un pequeño spoiler**

 **Ruby sabra de todo esto cuando ocurran los hechos del cap 11 eso es todo lo que dire**

 **Maru no se si ella quiera vengarse pero mara es otra cosa encerio esta furiosa**

 **Bueno eso seria todo por hoy espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y puedan comprender un poco a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sobre que fue lo que la motivo a actuar de esta manera estos 2 siguientes episodios veremos todo sobre su pasado y como fue que ella se corrompio y espero la verdad les guste o al menos satisfaga y justifique las acciones de dia contra su hermana y maru**

 **Si les gusto el capitulo por favor dejen sus comentarios ami y a la capitana nos sirven como inspiración además de que acepto la critica tanto la buena como la mala pues eso me ayuda a esforzarme aun mas sin nada mas que decir se despide de ustedes riko-kyun y les deseo buenas noches o dias see ya**


	10. Dancing queen part 1

-Se dice que los demonios deambulan en esta ciudad, la tierra de la magia y el pecado, Tokio.- hablaba Yohane mientras observaba las calles y el bullicio de akibahara con gran fascinación.

-¡wow miren eso¡.- hablaba Chika mientras señalaba a la distancia con gran emoción.

¡es un anuncio para school idols, ¿verdad?.-

-todos sabrán que no somos de aquí si hacemos un alboroto- hablaba la peli ceniza con seriedad.

-es cierto, debemos actuar normal- hablaba la pelirroja dándole la razón a su amiga.

-ya veo- dijo Chika.

-¡cielos, Harajuko siempre es así! ¡es una locura!- dijo la pelinaranja para después comenzar a reírse llamando la atención de los trausuntes que encontraban este acto adorable.

-chika-chan, esto es akibahara- corregía You a su amiga.

-Tee-hee- sonreía divertida Chika ante su error.

¿Eh?

-¿Dónde esta Hanamaru?- hablaba Ruby al no ver a su novia cerca de ella.

-Que hermoso es todo esto zura- hablaba con gran fascinación Hanamaru mientras admiraba el panorama.

-mirai zura mirai zura- de repente hanamaru fijo su vista en una de las pantallas gigantes que mostraba un video que llamo poderosamente su atención.

Esa pantalla estaba pasando un video del legendario grupo de school idols muse.

Y para la suerte de Hanamaru estaba transmitiendo el video de Love Wing Bell, Teniendo como Centro a su ídolo Hoshizora Rin.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de Hanamaru era el hermoso vestido que estaba usando Rin.

Ese hermoso vestido blanco de novia acompañada de esas flores que Rin llevaba con Ella.

(es tan hermoso ese vestido, me gustaría poder llegar a usarlo una vez) pensaba Hanamaru mientras veía la pantalla con gran afecto.

Hanamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la pantalla para poder ver mejor el video musical sin percatarse a su alrededor.

Cuando de repente escucho un ruido muy fuerte que la saco de su trance.

Podía escuchar el ruidoso y potente ruido de el claxon de un camión que se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad.

-MUEVETE NIÑA- grito un trasunte asustada ante lo que estaba viendo

Hanamaru era incapaz de moverse se había quedado helada de la impresión mirando como el camión se aproximaba a ella y este era ya incapaz de frenar a tiempo o al menos intentar esquivarla sin poner en peligro mas vidas.

¡HANAMARU! Se escucho un grito a la distancia que reconoció de inmediato para luego sentir como era tacleada fuertemente sacándola del camino del vehículo que ponía en peligro su vida.

Momentos después sintió como impacto con el frio y duro concreto mientras sentía un par de brazos abrazándola fuertemente y escuchaba como suspiraban de forma rápida y agitada.

Hanamaru después de unos segundos recupero el sentido y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, donde estaba rodeada de varias personas que las miraban atónitas ante como la habían salvado de ultimo minuto.

Después comenzó a mirar el camión que estuvo a punto de atropellarla por accidente, parado mientras el chofer bajaba de este para aproximarse a ellas.

Después fijo su vista al dueño de los brazos que la habían rescatado pero estos temblaban bastante y respiraba de forma agitada.

¡RUBY! Grito Hanamaru al darse cuenta de quien la había salvado.

-H… Ha… Hanamaru…- hablo con voz entrecortada la pelirroja mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Hanamaru ayudo a ruby a sentarse junto a ella para poder verla mejor y intentar calmarla.

-oooohhhh dios mío están bien chicas.- hablaba el chofer del vehículo que fue a ver como se encontraban las chicas tocando el hombro de Ruby cosa que ella no tomo para nada bien.

Ruby al sentir el tacto de ese completo desconocido y para su desgracia del genero contrario volteo de inmediato a verlo, el chofer al verla a los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que había hecho algo inapropiado inconscientemente.

Ruby comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que provoco que todos los que estaban ahí se cubrieran sus oídos mientras Ruby se alejaba del chofer arrastrándose de espaldas hasta chocar con un poste donde miraba con terror a todos en su alrededor sintiéndose completamente atacada ante los demás.

Hanamaru después de ver esto despertó de su shock y de inmediato fue a ayudar a Ruby que estaba sufriendo por desgracia otro de sus ataques de pánico que siempre ha tenido cuando se trata de desconocidos invadiendo su espacio de manera inconsciente.

-Ruby- hablo Hanamaru levantándose y corrió en dirección donde estaba Ruby.

-por favor no se acerquen, yo me ocupo de ella, podrían irse por favor y darnos nuestro espacio estamos bien. Pidió la castaña de forma amable a lo que los demás accedieron dejándolas solas incluso el chofer que les pidió disculpas por todo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Hanamaru se aproximo a Ruby y se arrodillo frente a ella para ponerse a su altura, ver a Ruby de esta manera era una de las cosas que mas odiaba y lo que mas la molestaba es que había sido por su culpa.

-Ruby- susurraba suavemente la castaña hacia la pelirroja que abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cabeza en estas mientras temblaba de terror y respiraba muy agitadamente.

-Ruby tranquila estoy aquí ya estamos solas tranquilízate por favor-le decia Hanamaru mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Ruby para poder abrazarla.

Pero no pudo abrazarla por que se le había adelantado Ruby abrazándola a ella primero.

-Haaa… Haaa…- trato de decir el nombre de su novia la pelirroja.

-Haaaanaaamaruu- susurro la pelirroja con mucha dificultad.

-Eeessstaaas bi.. Bi.. Bien.- tartamudeo con mucha dificultad la tímida Kurosawa.

-Estas bien Hanamaru- susurro débilmente la pelirroja mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Estoy bien ruby, pero tu estas bien- susurro Hanamaru a Ruby mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda.

-Me,me, me toco un hombre Hanamaru- respondía con pavor Ruby al recordar como había sido Tocada aun si este no tenia malas intensiones con ella.

-solo dame un momento Hanamaru para controlarme, se que no lo hiso con malas intenciones pero aun me aterran esas cosas,- puedo tolerar su presencia pero aun me da pánico que me toque un hombre.- hablo la Kurosawa menor ya un poco mas calmada a Hanamaru.

-Ruby yo lo siento mucho- hablaba totalmente apenada Maru al ver que por su descuido había pasado este incidente.

-Ruby si no me hubiera alejado del grupo o al menos hubiera puesto atención a mi alrededor nada de esto hubiera pasado zura, en verdad lo siento.- Hablaba Hanamaru mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Ruby.

-eso ya no importa Hanamaru lo que importa es que estas bien- hablo ya con mayor calma la pelirroja pero aun respiraba de manera muy pesada y lenta.

-será mejor que volvamos con las chicas Hanamaru, y Hanamaru.-

-no digamos nada de lo que paso, no quiero que las chicas se preocupen por esto.-

-no diré nada Ruby tampoco quiero preocuparlas volvamos a donde estén ellas zura.- dicho eso Hanamaru volteo a su alrededor buscando su bolsa que había soltado durante el evento pasado.

La vio ahí tirada en la calle y cuando se aproximo a tomarlo también se había percatado que su celular también estaba en la calle pero para su desgracia.

-¡ooohhh¡ noooo.- exclamo Hanamaru con agitación al ver que su teléfono se encontraba al fondo de un charco de agua, lo saco de ahí lo mas pronto posible pero este ya no funcionaba.

-¿ocurre algo Hanamaru?.- pregunto curiosa Ruby mientras se acercaba a Maru.

-mi teléfono Ruby callo en charco de agua y ya no funciona zura.- dijo con gran decepción y tristeza la chica de los ojos dorados. -que voy a hacer no tengo para otro teléfono Ruby y este me gustaba por que era fácil de usar zura.-

Ruby se quedo de pie sintiéndose impotente ante esto y entonces ella fijo su vista en un local de árcade y se le ocurrió algo.

-Hanamaru ven tengo una idea.- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de su novia para llevarla a la sala de videojuegos que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Ruby que hacemos aquí?.- hablo confundida la castaña.

-tiene que estar por aquí.- dijo Ruby mientras buscaba algo que desconocía su novia. -ahí esta- dijo Ruby con alivio al ver la maquina de juegos de garra mecánica que estaba buscando.

-hay uno que suerte- dijo Ruby mientras se ponía a inspeccionar los premios que habían en este, encontrando lo que tenia que ganar, un celular nuevo sin abrir en su caja y de ultimo modelo.

Ruby fue a una maquina para cambiar un billete y conseguir cambio mientras Hanamaru la miraba confundida.

-que vas a hacer Ruby zura.- pregunto con curiosidad Hanamaru. Mientras acompañaba a Ruby hacia la maquina otra vez a lo que la pelirroja le respondió.

-Ruby va a ganar ese celular para Hanamaru-chan.- hablo Ruby con gran determinación mientras insertaba las monedas para poder jugar y intentar ganar el premio para su novia.

-Ruby no tienes por que hacer esto enserio, yo conseguiré otro celular después, además debemos buscar a las demás chicas, deben estar preocupadas por nosotras zura.

Ruby al escuchar eso y haber fallado su primer intento por ganar el celular dejo de jugar para responderle a Hanamaru.

-Tienes razón Hanamaru-chan además,- al terminar de decir eso la pelirroja saco su celular para escribir un mensaje antes de volver a intentarlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosawa.

Dia estaba en su escritorio escribiendo todas sus memorias que había revivido horas atrás en un cuaderno como una especie de diario. cuando de repente es interrumpida por el sonido de su celular que había recibido un mensaje.

Dia había terminado de escribir y se dirigido a tomar su celular para ver el mensaje.

Abrió el mensaje y pudo ver que era de Ruby.

 **De Ruby para Dia.**

 **Onee-chan llegamos hace media hora a Tokyo y todo esta bien por ahora iremos al templo a rezar antes de ir al ryokan donde pasaremos la noche.**

Dia se quedo pensativa unos segundos después de leer ese mensaje segundos después le respondió a su hermana.

 **De Dia para Ruby.**

 **Esta bien Ruby mantente cerca del grupo y no te vayas a perder y ten mucho cuidado Tokyo es un lugar peligroso ok**

 **Avísame cualquier cosa Ruby adiós.**

Al terminar de escribir dia envió el mensaje a su hermana para después levantarse de su asiento para salir de su habitación y beber un vaso de te.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensaba en la época en la que ella era una school idol junto a Kanan y Mary de como habían llegado a concursar en Tokyo y como las cosas terminaron mal.

Dia llego a su cocina abrió el refrigerador y vio lo que había adentro tomo la jarra con te fresco pero después la regreso en su lugar y tomo algo que hace mucho que no tomaba.

Una gaseosa.

Tomo la lata de refresco de cola y tomo asiento en una de las sillas destapo el refresco y comenzó a beber todo el refresco de un solo golpe.

Al terminar dejo la botella frente a la mesa y metió su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular.

Entro a la galería de fotos y ahí encontró la selfie que se había tomado con sus amigas de toda la vida al entrar a preparatoria y comenzó a recordar su primer año de preparatoria y su viaje hacia el mundo de las idols.

 **2 Años antes.**

-Onee-chan te ves muy linda con tu uniforme de uranohoshi.- decia la pequeña Ruby de 13 años mientras veía a su hermana mayor probando su nuevo uniforme.

-gracias Ruby el uniforme es lindo y es tan cómodo y me encanta el listón amarillo de primer año.- respondió Dia con emoción a su hermana.

-Onee-chan ahora que eres una chica de preparatoria puedes participar en el Love live, imagínalo seria tan increíble, una school idol como las chicas de muse, usar un hermoso vestido bailar frente a un estadio lleno de fans, agitando sus penlights y usando tu color característico y cantando con…-hablaba Ruby con gran emoción hasta que su hermana la interrumpió.

-Ruby te emocionaste otra vez.- hablaba dia con una voz divertida mientras le sonreía a su hermana al ver como sus sueños de idol la superaban otra vez.

-pero tienes razón, debe sentirse increíble vivir todo lo que describiste, pero no creo poder Ruby, vivimos en una pequeña ciudad donde no hay mucha gente que le interesaría estas cosas. Además aparte de ti somos las únicas a las que les gusta la música idol.- hablaba un poco decepcionada Dia a su pequeña hermana.

-no se quien se interesaría a intentar ser una school idol, a mi me gustaría intentarlo y que Kanan-san y Mary-san Formaran parte de ello, pero.- pauso dia mientras fijaba su vista a una de las fotos que compartía con sus amigas de toda la vida.

-ellas no están interesadas en ello Ruby,- pauso un momento Dia mientras su hermana la observaba y escuchaba.-

\- además que sus gustos musicales son muy diferentes, Kanan-san no es de las que escuchan mucha música, y Mary le gusta ese genero de Metal industrial, seriamos un desastre al ser diferentes.- terminando de hablar Dia suspiro y observo a su hermana.

-no funcionara Ruby.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Dia.

-Es una gran pena onee-chan, Ruby piensa que si las 3 formaran su grupo serian un éxito, las 3 son hermosas y talentosas.- Hablaba Ruby con ilusión imaginando el rol que cada una tendría en el grupo.

-Ruby piensa que Onee-chan seria una gran líder.-dijo Ruby mientras miraba seriamente a su hermana mientras Dia la miraba curiosa al escuchar eso.

-por que crees eso Ruby.- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra a su hermana.

-Onee-chan es muy linda, es buena bailando, tienes una gran habilidad para escribir cosas hermosas, tiene una muy buena voz, sabes mucho sobre idol's, sabes como es este mundo onee-chan y además tienes un aura cool como el de eli-sama.- hablaba con gran confianza Ruby mientras alababa lo talentosa que era su hermana mayor.

Dia no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar todos esos cumplidos de parte de su hermanita.

-Ruby enserio piensas todo eso de mi.- hablo Dia conmovida ante todo esto.

-Si.- hablo la pelirroja con total seguridad. -Ruby conoce bien a su hermana y sabe que ella seria una gran idol.- después de esto Ruby recibió un abrazo de parte de su hermana mayor a lo que esta le correspondió con el mismo cariño de siempre.

-gracias Ruby lo que dijiste significa mucho para mi.- hablo dia con cariño a su hermana después de esto Dia le volvió a hablar.

-me gustaría en verdad intentarlo Ruby pero creo que no es el momento.-

-si llegara el momento Onee-chan, ¿lo harías?.- pregunto Ruby.

-creo que si Ruby pero dudo que algo así llegue a pasar, pero gracias por todo en verdad lo aprecio.- dijo dia para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a su puerta lista para ir a la escuela.

-Ruby. Buena suerte en la escuela hoy, espero te la pases bien y te guste el lugar.-

Ruby se la quedo viendo y le respondió con su peculiar frase que ella invento para ella misma

-Ruby hará su ganbaruby hoy Onee-chan.- dijo con gran emoción la pelirroja.

Dia al escuchar a su hermana en ese estado le dedico una sonrisa para luego acercarse a ella y comenzar a arreglar su cabello.

-¿Onee-chan que haces? Ruby ya se peino.- dijo la pelirroja mientras su hermana arreglaba sus trenzas.

-listo.- dijo Dia mientras le ponía el espejo frente a su hermana para que se viera en este.

-estaba algo Disparejo tu cabello y lo arregle Ruby.- por cierto aun no entiendo, ¿por que te cortaste el cabello? te veías linda con el cabello largo como el mío.-

Ruby ante esto solo se quedo mirando el suelo mientras su animo había bajado considerablemente.

-Ruby tiene sus motivos Onee-chan no te preocupes y deberíamos irnos ya se nos esta haciendo tarde- fue lo ultimo que dijo Ruby para después salir junto a Dia de su habitación y salir a la puerta de la casa y dirigirse cada una a su escuela.

Después de este flash back Dia tomo otro sorbo de otra botella de refresco que había sacado del refrigerador, después de un buen trago, puso la botella en la mesa para después limpiarse con una servilleta.

Al terminar de limpiarse se hablo a ella misma con gran melancolía y decepción.

-Tu hermana es una perdedora Ruby.- dijo Dia mientras volvía a sus recuerdos.

-muchas felicidades por ser la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil Dia.- dijo Kanan con gran orgullo por el logro de su amiga de la infancia.

-si muchas felicidades Dia sabia que lo lograrías.- hablo la rubia con gran felicidad.

-gracias chicas en verdad lo aprecio mucho.- dijo Dia conmovida por la pequeña fiesta que le organizaron sus amigas en la sala de su nueva oficina.

-lo merecías Día, la directora dijo que tu eras la mejor candidata para el puesto.- dijo la peli azul.

-no fue gran cosa la verdad.- hablo dia. -Además era la única que había aplicado para el puesto, para ser honestos nadie estaba interesado.

-mejor para ti Dia aun que si hubiera habido competencia tu hubieras ganado de todas formas.-pauso la rubia para luego cambiar a una mirada y preguntar algo que ha llamado su atención en estos días.

-Dia ya que eres la presidenta. ¿pudiste confirmar el rumor de que la escuela podría cerrar.- hablo Mary con preocupación.

Dia cerro sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente para responderle a su amiga.

-Desafortunadamente el rumor es real. la directora me lo dijo ese mismo dia que me hiso presidenta, la falta de alumnos será la causa de que esta llegue a cerrar.- hablo Dia con cierta decepción en su voz.

-todos prefieren ir a las escuelas que se encuentran en uchiura que a venir aquí.- hablo Kanan.

-desafortunadamente si y además el hecho de que esta escuela no tenga mucho que ofrecer es otra de sus causas.- dijo la pelinegra.

\- que podríamos hacer Dia.- pregunto la rubia.

\- no tengo idea.- pero aun tenemos tiempo para hacer algo, la directora dijo que este proceso tardaría todavía un par de años mas.-dijo la pelinegra mientras pensaba en algo cuando de repente fueron interrumpidas por una compañera del consejo anunciando que el evento de puertas abiertas de la escuela había comenzado.

\- bueno chicas tengo trabajo que hacer las veré mas tarde ok.- dijo dia mientras tomaba sus cosas y se despedía de sus amigas.

-buena suerte Dia- hablaron sus 2 amigas al unísono para luego irse del lugar.

Al cabo de una hora y ver que todo el evento estaba bajo control Dia continuaba revisando que todo siguiera en orden.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo Dia no dejaba de pensar sobre la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas sobre el futuro de la escuela.

A ella no le agradaba la idea de que esta escuela cerrara había escuchado cosas positivas sobre esta escuela y cuando ella vino a comprobarlo por su cuenta junto a sus amigas las 3 se decidieron a cursar su preparatoria en este lugar por que les había encantado.

Y consideraba una gran lastima que este llegara a cerrar por la falta de alumnos.

(Que podría hacer para salvar a esta escuela de su posible futuro). Pensaba Dia hasta que por accidente choco con una chica.

-ooohhh cielos en verdad lo siento no me fije, lo siento-. Hablo la pelinegra con la chica que portaba Un uniforme de una escuela secundaria local.

-ooohh no fue tu culpa, yo estaba distraída viendo la piscina de la escuela y…- dijo la chica de secundaria para luego quedarse en silencio mientras miraba con asombro a la desconocida frente a ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?.- dijo Dia ante la parada repentina de la chica frente a ella.

-si-dijo la chica. -disculpa pero debo irme a buscar a mi amiga ella también esta emocionada con esta escuela y eehh.- dijo la chica con cierto nerviosismo mientras Dia la miraba de forma curiosa.

-tranquila yo entiendo.- dijo Dia mientras le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa a la chica de secundaria.

-espero te guste la escuela y pueda verte el año siguiente aquí.- dijo Dia con gran amabilidad provocando que la chica de secundaria se sonrojara para después responderle.

-eehh gracias y disculpe…- pauso la chica de forma tímida antes de volver a hablar.

-como te llamas.- pregunto con la misma timidez anterior.

-mi nombre es Kurosawa Dia y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Mucho gusto.-dijo dia de forma amable a la chica

-mucho gusto Kurosawa senpai.- dijo la chica ahora un poco mas calmada. -Discúlpeme pero debo irme un gusto conocerla y creo que la veré el próximo año.- dicho esto la chica salió corriendo del lugar para perderse en la distancia.

Dia se quedo observando como se iba para luego pensar.

(Bueno al menos ya tenemos a una chica mas para esta escuela, lastima que no pude preguntar su nombre.)

Después de esa platica Dia siguió supervisando el evento dando una presentación de los maestros la historia de la escuela etc. Para finalizar al atardecer.

-Dia- hablo una voz familiar que llamo su atención mientras abrían la puerta de su oficina

-Kanan-san pasa- dijo dia para segundos después ver a su amiga peli azul acompañada de la chica rubia que venían a felicitarla por haber hecho un buen trabajo acompañadas de un paquete para 4 de pudin el favorito de dia.

-felicidades por un buen trabajo Dia-san.- hablaron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-el evento fue un éxito el Dia de hoy Dia-san.- dijo Kanan mientras le pasaba un pudin a su amiga.

-si Dia te luciste el dia de hoy, escuche a varios padres hablando de ti y lo que escuche fueron cosas muy positivas.-dijo la rubia mientras le pasaba una cuchara a la pelinegra.

-chicas exageran.- decia Dia con vergüenza al ser felicitada por sus amigas.

-pero es la verdad Dia, te veías tan madura, seria, genial, así debe ser una presidenta.-dijo Mary

-si Ayase Eli te hubiera visto hoy estaría orgullosa de ti.- dijo Kanan provocando que su amiga se pusiera roja y dejara de comer su pudin.

-Kanan. No digas cosas así.- hablaba Dia avergonzada ante ese cumplido mientras Mary se reía tranquilamente ante esto para después hablar con su amiga.

-hablando en serio Dia.- dijo Mary con completa seriedad llamando la atención de las otras 2 chicas que dejaron de comer su pudin para ponerle atención.

-cuantas chicas enviaron su solicitud hoy.- dijo Mary con curiosidad.

Dia al escuchar eso tomo un folder que tenia varios papeles ahí y se los mostro a su amiga.

-Desafortunadamente estos fueron las aplicaciones de las chicas que estaban interesadas en entrar.- dijo Dia mientras las miradas de sus amigas mostraban un poco de decepción al saber que a pesar de el buen trabajo de su amiga y de la escuela. no fue suficiente para convencer a las chicas de que consideraran entrar a uranohoshi el próximo año.

Dia al ver esto les hablo a sus amigas para tratar de animarlas.

-Mary-san, Kanan-san. No se pongan así es solo el primer dia quizás dentro de unas semanas o meses después recibamos mas.- dijo Dia con gran positivismo relajando un poco a sus amigas.

-esperemos que sea así Dia.- dijo Kanan.

-Aun así felicidades por tu trabajo el dia de hoy Dia, enserio yo y Kanan estamos muy orgullosas de ti.- dijo mary tratando de animar las cosas.

-gracias Mary-san.- dijo Dia. -Deberíamos irnos a casa chicas, se esta haciendo tarde y.- antes que dia pudiera decir algo dio un gran bostezo, que provoco que sus amigas sonrieran al verla así.

-Si deberíamos ir a casa.- dijo Mary para que luego Kanan tomara la palabra.

-Te acompañaremos a casa Dia, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de todo tu trabajo.- dijo Kanan.

-no chicas no se preocupen, además tengo unas cosas mas que hacer antes de irme. Dijo Dia de forma calmada.

-esta bien Dia.- dijo Kanan. -trata de no sobre esforzarte ok.-

-en cuanto llegues a casa te vas directamente a la cama a dormir Dia.-hablo Mary con autoridad a su amiga.

-lo hare Mary-san.- dijo Dia para después sonreírles a ambas chicas.

-Hasta luego dia.- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban de la oficina.

Después de una hora Dia había terminado con sus deberes y se aseguro de cerrar la escuela antes de irse.

Durante el camino a casa Dia pensaba sobre como podría ayudar a la escuela a traer mas alumnas pero no se le ocurría nada así estuvo hasta que llego a casa abrió la puerta de esta se quito sus zapatos y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su hermana viendo la televisión donde momentos después su hermana la saludo bajando el volumen de la tele para preguntarle a su hermana algo que quería saber desde hace semanas.

-Onee-chan, ¿entonces es cierto?.- dijo Ruby.

-el rumor de que la escuela podría ser cerrada en el futuro.- Ruby miraba de manera seria a su hermana esperando su respuesta.

-No Ruby- hablo Dia de forma directa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá no tenia el valor para decirle la verdad.

-la escuela no cerrara.-

-entonces Ruby se puede inscribir a uranohoshi cuando termine la secundaria sin problema alguno.- comenzó a hablar Ruby con gran emoción.

A lo que Dia al verla así no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto y movió su mano para comenzar a acariciar el cabello de su hermana de manera cariñosa, a lo que Ruby como era costumbre solo disfruto el momento con su hermana.

-claro que puedes Ruby dijo Dia. – te encantara uranohoshi.-

-lo se ami me gusto mucho la escuela cuando te acompañe el año pasado Onee-chan.-

-quizás la escuela no tenga mucho que ofrecer dijo Dia para acomodarse mas en el sofá a la vez que bostezaba otra vez.

-pero enserio es un buen lugar ruby me gusta y te gustara mucho.-

-te vez muy cansada Onee-chan, deberías ir a dormir.-

-creo que si Ruby iré a darme un baño y ahí me iré a dormir.- después de esto Dia se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa para ir por sus cosas y de ahí ir en dirección al baño.

Al entrar ella comenzó a preparar la bañera para después quitarse su ropa y dirigirse a esta de nuevo para entrar y comenzar a relajarse mientras repasaba en su mente la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su hermana y como le había mentido.

(La escuela no tiene mucho que ofrecer.)-

(la escuela tiene mucho que ofrecer.)

(Maestros comprometidos con su trabajo y sus alumnos.)

(Un buen ambiente entre los alumnos.)

(Diferentes clubes que tienen mucho que ofrecer.)

(Y sobretodo lo que hiso que me encantara esa escuela.) Pensaba dia mientras cerraba sus ojos y visualizaba la gran vista que tiene la escuela al mar.

Después de pensar en ello dia abrió sus ojos nuevamente tratando de pensar en otra cosa que pudiera ofrecer la escuela pero nada se le ocurría.

Por mas que pensaba Dia no se le ocurría otra cosa que pudiera llamar la atención de la gente.

Al no tener nada mas Dia decidió terminar su baño y salir de este se seco su cuerpo su cabello y se cambio para después ir a su habitación para recostarse en su futon mientras tomaba su celular y ponía su reproductor musical para comenzar a reproducir su música favorita.

Para al poco tiempo fue vencida por el cansancio dejando su celular reproduciendo su música cerca de ella que gracias a esta comenzaba a provocarle tener un sueño interesante para ella.

-Dia-san estamos esperándote, ¿estas lista?.- escuchaba Dia a la distancia una voz familiar mientras una gran luz le impedía ver a la chica que le hablaba.

-Dia vamos llego la hora.- dijo la segunda voz femenina que también reconoció de inmediato mientras que poco a poco la luz que le impedía ver comenzaba a bajar su intensidad para poder contemplar a las chicas que estaban frente a ella extendiéndole su mano a ella.

-M. Ma.. Mary-san.- dijo sorprendida al ver a su amiga rubia frente a ella usando un hermoso vestido elegante color purpura para después fijar su mirada a la otra chica que estaba ahí también.

-Ka.. Kanan-san.- volvió a hablar Dia mientras veía a su amiga usando un vestido similar al de mary pero de color azul mientras esta le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-Dia vamos it's show time.-

-nuestros fans nos esperan Dia.- hablo Kanan esta vez.

-¡fans!- exclamo Dia sorprendida al escuchar aquello.

-vamos Dia.- dijo Kanan otra vez. -nuestros fans están llamándonos.- al terminar aquello comenzó a aumentar el bullicio que estaba detrás del telon.

AQOURS. AQOURS. AQOURS. AQOURS. Gritaban los eufóricos fans.

-Aqours.- susurro Dia para después ser jalada por sus 2 amigas que la llevaron frente al telón para segundos después este comenzara a alzarse y Dia pudiera contemplar todo el bullicio que había frente a ella.

Dia miraba atónita a su alrededor estaban frente a miles de fans que comenzaron a gritar mas fuerte al ver a sus ídolos en el escenario y como estos agitaban sus penlights con gran emoción.

Desde el Angulo donde se encontraba Dia contemplaba un mar de luces donde reinaban 3 colores.

Verde, Morado, y el color final Rojo.

-¿Por qué el color rojo?- se pregunto Dia hasta que miro su mano y pudo contemplar el guante largo que usaba para después ver lo que ella tenia puesto.

Un vestido similar al de sus amigas pero este era de color rojo.

Después de contemplar esto sintió como habían tomado su mano izquierda.

Dia volteo a ver a su izquierda y pudo ver a Kanan sonriéndole.

Después sintió como tomaron su mano derecha.

Volteo a su derecha y pudo ver a Mary mirándola completamente emocionada.

Ambas veían a Dia para después ambas llamarla.

-Dia- hablaron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo

-¿chicas?- murmuro Dia mirando a la chicas hasta que ellas hablaron una ves mas.

 **SHALL WE DANCE.**

Dijeron Kanan y Mary al mismo tiempo que le guiñaban a su amiga de la infancia.

Después de esto Dia despertó de golpe exaltada y con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad.

Dia se puso a contemplar sus alrededores dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación y aun era de noche.

Sin perder mas tiempo Dia se dirigió de inmediato a su escritorio tomando el lápiz mas cercano a ella para después, tomar una hoja de papel en blanco para comenzar a plasmar en este la epifanía que había tenido.

Estuvo trabajando en esto durante un buen rato para después abrir uno de sus cajones y sacar de ahí su caja de colores.

Tomo el color azul y después de pintar se detuvo.

Tomo el papel donde ella estaba trabajando admirando lo que había hecho.

 **AQOURS.**

-AQOURS.- susurro Dia mientras miraba ese papel.

-Es idéntico, tal y como lo vi en mi sueño.-

-(que fue todo eso)-

-(que hacían Mary y Kanan ahí)-

-( que significado tendría ese sueño )-

- **SHALL WE DANCE.-** susurro Dia hasta que un sonido la saco de su trance.

Dia reconoció de inmediato ese sonido, esa melodía.

Esa señal.

 **HEY, HEY.**

 **HEY START DASH.**

Dia quedo atónita al escuchar ese coro de una de sus canciones favoritas en un momento como este, donde había tenido uno de los sueños mas raros de su vida.

 **-HEY, HEY, HEY START DASH.- susurro dia**

 **-** **AQOURS START DASH-** fue lo que dijo Dia mientras una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en ella.

 **-** me gusta como suena.-

-Quizás… es esto lo que estaba buscando.-

-si es lo que estoy pensando, entonces lo hare.-

-DEFINITIVAMENTE LO HARE.- dijo Dia mientras abrazaba el trozo de papel donde había plasmado su sueño, su nuevo destino.

-Dia ¿no entiendo?-hablo la chica peli azul confundida después de escuchar el sueño de Dia

-lo que decia Kanan es que encontré la forma de como poder salvar la escuela.- hablaba la pelinegra mientras su amiga acomodaba los tanques de su tienda.

-Pero ¿School idol's? No son esas chicas con las que estas obsesionada.- dijo Kanan con un poco de duda en su voz.

-NO ESTOY OBCESIONADA.-

-lo siento Kanan.- se disculpo la pelinegra.

-esta bien Dia no te preocupes, pero bueno.-

\- era entretenido jugar a que éramos idol's cuando éramos niñas, era muy tierno ver a la pequeña Ruby tratando de hacer la coreografía y no te mentiré, me divertía mucho jugando a eso contigo y Mary a eso pero.-

-Intentar ser verdaderas school idol's.-

-no lo se Dia.- dijo Kanan con gran duda.

\- Se que suena a una locura Kanan-san.- dijo Dia

-pero quizás es esto lo que necesitamos para salvar a la escuela además.- pauso dia un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza por la pena que le daba intentar decir lo siguiente.

-siento que seria muy divertido y haríamos buenas memorias de nuestra juventud.- Dia evitaba ver a su amiga después de lo que dijo

-Dia.- dijo Kanan mientras se le acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-divertido ¿ehh?.- Kanan comenzó a formársele en su rostro una agradable sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

-bueno cuentas conmigo Dia.-

-Kanan lo dices Enserio- dijo Dia con gran sorpresa al ver que su amiga había aceptado su oferta.

-si bueno a pesar que no sepa mucho de esas cosas y no sea buena bailando, es mas ni siquiera se cantar o quizás no sea linda como esas chicas que tanto admiras.-

-pero con lo que me contaste de tu sueño, y al verte contándolo con gran emoción, diría que estoy sintiendo que seria una gran y loca idea.-

-ese sentimiento es casi similar al que tuve la mañana en la que conocimos a Mary, siento que podría funcionar y que pasarían cosas increíbles.- dijo Kanan mientras sus ánimos se elevaban mas.

-para terminar Dia,- Kanan tomo las manos de su amiga y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-quiero intentarlo.-

-Kanan-san, en verdad no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso, enserio gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.- gritaba Dia con gran felicidad mientras abrazaba a su amiga de la infancia a lo que Kanan correspondió al afecto de su amiga.

Después de ese abrazo Kanan volvió a hablar.

-hey Dia dijiste que en tu sueño, éramos nosotras 3 ¿verdad?.-

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- dijo Dia mirando confundida por su amiga

-crees que Mary-San quiera aceptar y unirse a nosotras.-

-eso tendremos que averiguarlo el lunes, sabes que ella esta ocupada los fines de semana además-Dia comenzó a buscar algo de su mochila.

-Debo mostrarte lo básico sobre las school idol's Kanan-san.- decia Dia mientras sacaba una revista de su mochila y le sonreía a su amiga cosa que Kanan vio adorable.

-Esta bien vamos Dia-san.-

-Kanan-san.- dijo Dia deteniendo a su amiga y Dia comenzaba a sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir.

-Kanan yo… yo pienso que eres muy linda, quizás mas linda que varias idol's que conozco.- Dia al decir eso trato de evitar mirar a su amiga por lo que había dicho.

Kanan se sonrojo ante el cumplido de su amiga.

-gracias Dia eso significa mucho para mi, enserio lo aprecio. Dijo Kanan con un notable sonrojo que Dia no vio por que aun evitaba mirar a Kanan.

Dia al escuchar esto levanto la vista para ver a la chica delfín y al verla con ese sonrojo por unos instantes sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad algo que jamás había sentido en su vida llevándola de vuelta al presente

-Kanan-san.- susurraba Dia mientras veía la pila de latas de soda y jugo que estaban frente a ella.

(Todo ese fin de semana lo dedicamos para que ella aprendiera todo sobre school idol's)

-a ella le gusto mucho la idea de ser una idol, recuerdo que hasta esa misma noche la paso en mi casa para que viera conciertos completos conmigo hasta el amanecer.- hablaba Dia en completa melancolia mientras veía el interior de su lata de jugo que estaba vacío mientras poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse una vez.

-incluso a Mary le encanto la idea.- susurraba Dia mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-al principio.- pausaba Dia mientras intentaba contener su llanto.

-al principio ella no quería, pero logramos convencerla.- después de esto Dia no pudo contener mas la tristeza y comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras sus recuerdos la llevaban otra vez al pasado.

-¿school idol's?.- dijo Mary completamente confundida al escuchar el plan de sus amigas.

-Así es, convertirnos en school idol's es la única forma de salvar a la escuela, esta comprobado científicamente.- decia Dia con gran emoción.

-tu tienes un gran estilo Mary, si te nos unes serás súper popular.- hablaba Kanan con la misma emoción que Dia.

-I'm sorry pero no estoy interesada.- decia Mary de forma cortes para luego levantarse de su asiento para salir del aula.

Mientras Mary comenzaba a alejarse Kanan y Dia se quedaron viendo como se alejaba, pero Kanan tomo posición de ataque para segundos después lanzarse contra la rubia.

-oye ¡que te pasa!- hablaba Mary enojada ante el súbito abrazo de su amiga.

-te abrazare hasta que digas que si y te unas.- decia Kanan mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

Mientras que Dia comenzaba a reírse al ver a sus amigas jugar de esa manera.

-Kanan suéltame ya.- decia Mary con cierta molestia al ver que su amiga no la soltaba.

-vamos Mary-san solo debes decir que quieres unirte a nuestros grupo y te dejare ir.- decia Kanan mientras mantenía a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Kanan suéltame no quiero ser una idol.- dijo mary ya en un tono mas fuerte mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amiga causando que Dia dejara de reír y Kanan dejara su lado juguetón.

-ya no somos niñas chicas.- grito mary de forma estricta.

-Mary-san ¿Por qué no quieres unirte con nosotras?.- dijo Dia esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-no lo tomes a mal Dia pero, no le veo lo interesante la verdad, **no le veo el encanto a las idols**.-

-era divertido jugar a ser idol's cuando éramos niñas pero ya somos chicas de preparatoria y debemos actuar como tal.

-y enserio dudo que con solo ponernos trajes lindos y cantar lleguemos a salvar esta escuela.- decia mary seriamente bajando el animo de Dia al escuchar esas palabras tan fuertes contra algo que ella quería mucho.

-Mary-san al menos dame una oportunidad para mostrarte el encanto de las school idol's y que esta podría ser una gran idea.- hablaba Dia de manera seria mientras su amiga la miraba.

-y cuando dije que las idol's salvan escuelas de ser cerradas no mentía.-

-Varias escuelas se han salvado gracias a que las chicas inician su grupo y participan en el love live.-

-solo déjame mostrarte que tan grandes pueden ser las idol's Mary-san y si aun así no te convenzo no te molestare mas con ello.

Mary al escuchar eso se puso a meditar después de un rato volvió a hablar

-esta bien te daré una oportunidad Dia para que me puedas mostrar el encanto de las idol's.-

-pero si no me convences me dejaras en paz, entendido Dia.- dijo Mary mientras veía a sus amigas de manera seria para después retirarse del lugar.

-Mary da miedo al ser tan seria.- decia Kanan mientras veía a Dia que ella también se encontraba un poco intimidada ante la seria actitud de la rubia.

-tienes algun plan para poder convencer a Mary.- decia Kanan provocando que dia se pusiera a meditar sobre un plan.

-Mary-san quiere que le mostremos el encanto de las idol's.- dijo Dia.

-y eso haremos, le mostraremos lo genial que pueden ser.-

-y como haremos eso, sabes que a ella no le gusta ese tipo de música, y la música es una de las cosas mas importantes que define a una school idol.- hablo Kanan mientras Dia seguía meditando.

-idol's.- dijo Dia mientras seguía meditando.

-para mi suerte y la de ella la música idol no se basa en un solo genero como el jpop Kanan-san.- dijo Dia orgullosamente mientras la miraba confundida.

-a que te refieres.- dijo Kanan.

-Que la música idol es muy variada y podemos encontrar algo que atraiga a Mary con ello, agregando también el hecho de como el mensaje que ellas transmiten a su publico su dedicación devoción.-

-las school idol's tienen el potencial de hacer sonreír a cualquiera Kanan-san pueden animar el dia a alguien que la esta pasando mal.-

Inclusive tienen el poder de motivar a la gente a hacer cosas que pensaban eran imppsobles, Kanan-san school idol's no las idol's en general son algo mas grande de lo que imaginas ese es el encanto de las idol's y quiero que Mary lo pueda ver y vivir por si misma .-dijo Dia mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y comenzaba a enviar un mensaje.

-listo.-

-que hiciste.- pregunto Kanan.

-pedí permiso para llegar tarde hoy a casa.- dijo Dia. – hoy haremos investigación Kanan-san para encontrar algo que llame la atención de Mary.-

-otra vez.- hablo Kanan a lo que Dia la miro mirándola con gran confianza.

-Kanan-san las idol's son un negocio serio, lo que estudiamos el fin de semana era solo lo básico.- dijo Dia mientras Kanan se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-espero no nos desvelemos esta noche Dia, tenemos clases mañana y no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme.- dijo Kanan mientras Dia seguía con ese semblante lleno de confianza en si misma.

-tranquila ya se por donde podemos empezar.-

(Después de clases ese dia yo y Kanan estuvimos investigando, sobre cosas que podrían gustarle a Mary) pensaba Dia ya mas calmada después del rompimiento que había tenido momentos atrás.

(y lo logramos, logramos convencerla para que se uniera)

-muy bien Mary-san.- hablaba Dia mientras Kanan la ayudaba a preparar su presentación en casa de Dia.

Mary estaba mirando sorprendida sobre lo serio que se habían puesto las chicas en este asunto.

-En verdad me cuesta creer que hayan llegado así de lejos con tal de que me una a su grupo.- dijo mary mientras contemplaba el trabajo de sus amigas.

-Y no has visto nada aun Mary-san.- exclamo Dia mientras comenzaba a escribir en su pizarra.

 **School idol's**

 **-** muy bien Mary-san tu nos pediste que te mostráramos el encanto de las school idol's y eso es lo que haremos hoy estas lista.- dijo Dia Mientras tomaba su posición al igual que Kanan.

-¿Creo que si?- dijo Mary al verse en esta situación.

Una hora despues.

-y así es como el grupo muse salvo a su escuela otonokizaka y se volvieron en leyendas Mary-san.- hablaba Dia con gran orgullo por haber terminado su presentación de 1 hora.

-alguna pregunta Mary-san.- dijo Kanan esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-Mary-san, hey Mary-san.-

-eehhh.- dijo Mary mientras abría sus ojos otra vez.

-¡te quedaste dormida¡- grito Dia un poco indignada.

-Kanan como es que no te diste cuenta de eso.-

-oye yo pensé que estaba despierta se veía muy concentrada- se defendió Kanan.

-lo siento chicas.- hablo Mary un poco apenada.

-a veces suelo dormir con los ojos medio abiertos.- trato de defenderse la rubia.

-entonces tendremos que volvértelo a explicar.- dijo Dia mientras comenzaba a borrar lo que había escrito en la pizarra.

-Dia espera eso no es necesario.- exclamo Mary agitada al escuchar que Dia volvería a repetirlo todo.

-si escuche buena parte de toda tu presentación y si me gusto lo que dijiste.-

-hasta incluso admito que la historia de muse me gusto mucho y la unidad nico,rin,pana me gusto mucho su estilo enserio.-

-suena muy bien todo Dia y tiene sentido lo que dices pero.- Mary se detuvo y pudo notársele la timidez en ella.

-pero que Mary que pasa.- dijo Kanan mientras que dia la miraba curiosa al verla así.

-siento que no quedaría bien conmigo el ser una idol.- susurro Mary mientras evitaba mirar a sus amigas al decir algo como eso.

-siento que no me quedaría uno de esos atuendos que ellas usan.-

-se bailar y todo eso pero siento que no es para mi esas cosas.-

-lo siento chicas.- dijo Mary apenada mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se despedía de las chicas que estaban sin palabras al ver de esa manera a su amiga de la infancia.

-que vamos a hacer ahora Dia.- hablo Kanan con una notable tristeza en su voz.

Dia tomo asiento y se quedo en silencio por varios minutos.

-Dia-

-Dia que vamos a hacer.- volvió a repetir Kanan.

Dia se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al pizarrón y comenzó a dibujar en este.

-¿Qué haces?.- dijo la peli azul mientras veía trabajar a su amiga.

-¿es eso un vestido Dia lo que estas dibujando?.-

-Mary-san dijo que ella no siente que eso sea para ella, además viste su mirada cuando menciono los atuendos.- dijo Dia mientras seguía dibujando.

-algo tienes planeado ¿verdad?.- dijo Kanan mientras veía el trabajo terminado de su amiga.

-Ruby se que estas ahí.- hablo Dia de manera autoritaria provocando que su hermanita saliera de su escondite donde estuvo escuchando toda la presentación de su hermana.

-¡Ruby¡-hablo Kanan sorprendida al ver a la pelirroja saliendo de su escondite.

-lo siento onee-chan.- hablo Ruby completamente avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

-sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas Ruby.- hablaba Dia de manera seria hacia su hermanita.

-lo siento.- volvió a hablar Ruby.

-Tranquila Ruby no estoy enojada contigo, pero necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Dia ya en un tono mas sereno y de paso sorprendiendo a su hermana ante su petición.

-¿Mi ayuda?-

-¡Su ayuda¡-

-Si Kanan.-

-necesitaremos su ayuda en esto.-

-que necesitas que haga Onee-chan.- exclamo Ruby con timidez.

-Ruby puedes ayudarme a hacer esto.- dijo Dia mientras señalaba el dibujo que había hecho.

-Espera Ruby puede hacer eso.- hablo Kanan sorprendida ante esto.

-aun que no lo parezca Kanan-san, Mi hermanita es muy hábil con la aguja y confección de ropa, ella ya varias veces nos ha regalado en cumpleaños o fiestas, varias prendas de muy buena calidad fabricadas por ella misma.- dijo Dia orgullosamente mientras su hermanita comenzaba a sonrojarse ante eso.

-así que esos que nos diste antes eran tuyos, vaya estoy sorprendida Ruby enserio.-dijo Kanan mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

-nos ayudaras Ruby.- hablo de forma amable a Ruby que disfrutaba la caricia de la peli azul.

-Si Ruby hará su ganbaruby, pero necesito las medidas de Mary onee-chan para poder trabajar.-

-te las traeré mañana Ruby, pero crees poder hacer esto sin problemas, yo me ocupo de lo que necesites.- Hablo Dia

Ruby se puso a ver el dibujo de su hermana fijamente y le preguntaba a ambas chicas que especificaciones querían para este.

Dias después.

-¡Una nota¡ ¿de quien será?.- murmuro Mary al ver esto en su escritorio Mary tomo la nota y la abrió para poder leerla.

-ven a vernos a la salida en casa de Kanan.-

 **Te tenemos una sorpresa.**

(¿una sorpresa?)

Mas tarde ese mismo dia.

-era necesario que me vendaran los ojos.- hablo mary de manera molesta.

-ten un poco de paciencia Mary, espera un poco mas.-respondió Dia de manera cortez mientras llevaba a Mary a la habitación de Kanan.

-muy bien Mary-san estas lista.-

-venga estoy lista.- exclamo la rubia mientras Dia le quitaba la venda de sus ojos para poder ver a.

-¡Kanan-san!- hablo Mary sorprendida al ver a la peli azul mostrándole un bello vestido de color blanco con franjas moradas y un gran listón morado en la cintura.

-chicas ¿Qué es esto?, para que es ese vestido.-

-ese vestido es tuyo Mary-san dijiste que no te quedaría ese tipo de atuendos para alguien como tu.-

-así que conseguimos este vestido para probar que estabas equivocada, tienes todo para ser una school idol mary.- hablo Kanan mientras se aproximaba a Mary para darle su vestido.

-ten Mary, pruébatelo se que te veras hermosa con el.- dijo Kanan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿no lo se Kanan?.-

-vamos Mary-san pruébatelo.- hablo amablemente Dia mientras ponía su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos.-

-esta bien lo hare, pero no se burlen ok.- murmuro tímidamente la rubia hacia sus amigas.

-nunca haríamos eso Mary-san quien crees que somos.- respondió de inmediato Dia.

-lo siento Dia, ok denme un momento voy a ponérmelo ok, y por favor no se rían-

-nunca lo haríamos Mary.- dijo Kanan mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación para darle su privacidad.

Después de unos minutos de espera se escucho la voz de Mary.

-ok pueden pasar.- dijo mary de forma tímida a lo que las chicas entraron a este para quedar asombradas ante la vista que tenían frente a ellas.

Ante ellas se presentaba la chica rubia sonrojada por la vergüenza y tratando de evitar el contacto visual por ser vista por sus amigas en ese atuendo.

-¡wow Mary¡ Te. Te. Te vez hermosa.-hablo Kanan admirando la belleza de Mary.

-Mary-san te vez tan linda en ese vestido.- hablaba Dia completamente conmovida por lo que veía.

-chicas no digan cosas así es. Es muy vergonzoso saben.- dijo mary tratando de controlarse a si misma ante los cumplidos de sus amigas.

-mírate mary enserio no mentimos vamos mírate en el espejo.- Kanan tomo de manera repentina a Mary para que se viera en el espejo y pudiera comprobar que sus amigas no mentían.

Mary al verse en el espejo pudo comprobar que sus amigas no mentían y de hecho le gustaba mucho lo que miraba en el espejo, no simplemente no le gustaba le encantaba.

-te lo dijimos Mary te queda totalmente lo de ser una idol.- dijo Dia mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para verla fijamente a los ojos.

-Que dices Mary-san.-

-te gustaría ser una school idol con nosotras.-Dijo de manera amable provocando que Mary comenzara a formarse en su cara una gran sonrisa.

-claro que si Dia claro que si quiero ser una school idol contigo y Kanan.-

Al escuchar esto Kanan y Dia se miraron entre ellas mientras la felicidad las comenzaba a invadir.

-Dijo que si Kanan, dijo que si.-

-lo se Dia y eso me pone muy feliz.- dijo Kanan mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Mary.

-te prometemos Mary que no te decepcionaremos, seremos las mejores school idol's de Japón.- dijo Dia mientras se unía al abrazo de esas 2.

-lo se chicas lo se.-

-y bueno chicas cuando será nuestra primera presentación y nuestra primera canción.-

Al escuchar esto la peli azul y pelinegra.

Sus sonrisas desaparecieron completamente de sus rostros mientras se veían la una a la otra quedando petrificadas en el acto.

-¿chicas esta todo bien?.- dijo Mary al no recibir respuesta de sus amigas por un rato.

-chicas ¿Por qué el silencio? Que pasa.-

-Di. Di. Dia.-

-lo se la escuche.-

-chicas no tienen una canción ¿verdad?.-

 **CONTINUARA.**

Este capitulo honestamente tenia planeado que fuera mas largo pero sin ser demasiado largo como los 2 últimos capítulos una de mis betas me sugiero que los caps sean mas cortos para así poder cumplir con mi meta de los episodios cada 2 semanas y a la vez les evito la molestia de tener que leer un cap tan largo así que de ahora en adelante serán mas cortos los caps y con eso creo poder cumplir mi meta de 1 cap cada 2 semanas pero bueno como sabrán siempre ando ocupada y desafortunadamente este ha sido un mes bastante salvaje para mi país de origen México sobretodo mi estado donde me crie soy de puebla y también tomo en cuenta a la gente de puerto rico que el huracán fue despiadado con la isla enserio a todos les mando mis mejores deseos y que se puedan recomponer pronto

Honestamente no tengo mucho que decir ahora la situación actual me ha dejado sin muchos ánimos de escribir y esos capítulos había mencionado antes que eran algo que en verdad quería hacer pero con lo que me han contado mis amigos y familiares me importan mas ellos que la historia en estos momentos

Bueno ahora vamos con los review's

 **Maclowd**

 **Fue un capitulo que enserio disfrute escribir bastante siento mucho interes por la familia Kurosawa no solo por las hijas tambien los padres ya veran por que a su debido tiempo y si hubo muchos sentimientos en estos por que se trato de la infancia de ellas Dia recordo el amor que su familia le tiene a ella y eso es una de las cosas mas importantes en esta historia la familia pero aun falta para descubrir mas sobre esta interesante familia.**

 **Nicochii17**

 **El conflicto de las chicas de 3er año es una de las mejores cosas en el anime es una lastima que no le dieron la cobertura necesaria además que al final termino enfocándose mas en el maryxkanan que en el trio completo y bueno primero hay que ver como empeso su camino para ser las aqours originales y despues veremos que fue lo que provoco que todo saliera tan mal**

 **El rubyxmaru va a su ritmo**

 **Y obio que sera cruel cuando ruby lo sepa pues es su propia hermana la que queria lastimarla y humillarla usando a la chica que ama**

 **Bueno sin mas review's que responder solo me queda decir que este es la parte 1 del cap original que tenia planeado si todo sale bien subiré el resto esta misma semana y verán por que quería meterlo todo en un mismo capitulo pero como dije con anterioridad no pude escribir mas lo siento enserio prometo subir el resto de esta capitulo esta semana y cumplir con la meta del cap cada 2 semanas será una semana agitada pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo cuando le conté el story board a mis betas y me dieron sus opiniones me motivaron bastante para seguir chicas enserio que me esforzare para hacer bien esta historia no las decepcionare.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo y espero verlos en la próxima actualización muchas gracias por sus views y comentarios enserio no saben como me motiva leerlos**

 **Hasta luego**


	11. Dancing queen part 2

**Notas del autor.**

 **Algo que había olvidado mencionar es que en este cap y el anterior las personalidades de Kanan y Mary son mas de sus lados manga y sid pero aun así habrán rastros de sus personalidades versión anime.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en las notas al final de el capitulo.**

No tenia planeado nada de esto.-

-Es mas no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.-hablaba Dia sorprendida de si misma.

-bueno ya me metieron en esto así que esto no puede acabar antes de que siquiera empiece.- se notaba la molestia en la voz de mary mientras hablaba.

-Muy bien Dia con que empezamos.- dijo Kanan.

Dia se quedo aun mas atónita ante esto.

Después de meditar por un rato Dia volvió a hablar esta vez teniendo un plan.

-primero debemos escribir una canción.-

-después componerla, hacer una coreografía para esta.-

-después buscar un lugar donde presentarnos, pero también darle publicidad.

-y un sinfín de cosas mas.- grito Dia mientras caía de rodillas al suelo al darse cuenta que el camino para ser una idol era mas complicado de lo que imaginaba.

-creo que deberíamos empezar por escribir la canción, suena difícil.- dijo Kanan mientras veía a la pelinegra.

-Pero sobre que trataría nuestra canción, y que melodía tendría.-

Dia al escuchar a Mary mencionar aquello se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Mary-san, Kanan-san, que les parece desvelarnos esta noche buscando la inspiración para nuestra canción esta noche.-

-¿otra vez? no suelo desvelarme tanto, pero esto es importante y a decir verdad estoy muy emocionada con esto y que Mary ahora forme parte de esto lo hace aun mejor.-

-ooohhh a slumber party, hace mucho que no hacíamos una, Muy bien pero deberíamos hacerlo en mi habitación chicas, en mi suite no molestaremos a nadie con nuestra búsqueda.-

-suena bien eso Mary-san, además que ya traigo casi todo el material para investigar esta noche.- exclamo Dia.

-de acuerdo vamos chicas, esta noche no dormiremos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero definitivamente valdrá la pena.- dijo la peli azul mientras preparaba sus cosas.

-tu lo has dicho Kanan-san valdrá la pena.-

-estoy muy emocionada por esto en verdad vamos a hacerlo, en verdad nos convertiremos en idol's.- hablo mary con emoción mientras se cambiaba su vestido y se ponía su uniforme de vuelta.

\- y seremos las mejores Mary-san créeme definitivamente seremos las mejores.- dijo Dia ya teniendo todo su equipo listo para dirigirse al hotel de Mary.

-estamos listas para partir Dia.-hablo la peli azul.

-si Dia yo también.- exclamo mary mientras sujetaba su vestido ya guardado.

 **POV: Dia del pasado.**

 _("En cuanto llegamos a la suite de Mary comencé a sacar mi colección de dvd's de conciertos en vivo de varios de mis grupos favoritos para así poder estudiarlas junto a Mary-san y kanan-san".)_

 _("Mary y Kanan veían los shows y ponían atención a las letras de las canciones, pero Kanan a veces se enfocaba mas en los movimientos de baile, insistiendo que también deberían estudiar sus movimientos para que ellas puedan crear una coreografía única para nuestro grupo".)_

 _("Vimos diferentes grupos desde nuestras favoritas como muse, blackpink, idolm ster, wake up girls, walkure, coco sori, Gfriend aikatsu pripara. Todo era increíble y ver a mis amigas disfrutando esto conmigo lo hacia inclusive mucho mejor".)_

 _("a veces pienso que si no las hubiera metido en esto, nunca habríamos tenido este tipo de noches juntas".)_

 **Dia del pasado: POV**

 **3:42 AM suite de Mary.**

-creo ya tener algo chicas and it's lit.-

-dímelo mary-san lo anotare de inmediato.-

-Dia también tengo unas ideas.-

-esta bien Kanan-san también dámelo.-

-creo que ya tengo una base solida sobre la que podemos ayudarnos y.- antes que pudiera terminar Dia dio un bostezo muy fuerte que llamo la atención de sus amigas.-

-Dia creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy el sol saldrá dentro de unas cuantas horas.-

-estoy de acuerdo con Mary.- -deberíamos ir a dormir un poco, con el progreso de hoy tenemos ya una buena idea con la que trabajar después Dia.-

-tiene razón Kanan, hemos trabajado mucho por hoy deberíamos ir a dormir y seguir mas tarde, también ya estoy sintiendo el cansancio.-hablo la chica rubia mientras se estiraba.

-lo siento chicas creo que me propase un poco con lo de esta noche.-

-no te preocupes Dia además puedo hablar por Mary para decirte que nos la pasamos muy bien contigo esta noche.-

-Kanan it's right Dia, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto y en verdad me la pase muy bien esta noche. Y es solo la primera noche de trabajo de nuestro grupo estoy ansiosa por ver hasta donde llegaremos después.-

-hablando del grupo ¿cual es el nombre de este? Dia.- pregunto la peli azul.

-El nombre.- dijo Dia un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta que no le había mencionado a ni una de las 2 el nombre del grupo.

-bueno yo ya tengo un nombre para nosotras pero no se si les guste.- al terminar esto Dia tomo su mochila y de este saco un folder donde se encontraba el trozo de papel en el que había plasmado su premonición.

-tengan chicas, espero que les guste.- al terminar esto Dia les entrego el trozo de papel a sus amigas

Mary y Kanan se juntaron para poder ver la hoja de papel y pudieron contemplar el dibujo que había hecho su amiga semanas atrás.

-¿Aqours?.- exclamo Kanan algo confundida.

-creo que se pronuncia aqua.- dijo mary. -incluso dibujaste y pintaste el nombre.-

Kanan y mary seguían observando el papel mientras Dia esperaba completamente nerviosa la respuesta de ellas.

-que les parece chicas.-

-¿donde sacaste este nombre Dia?.- pregunto Kanan.

-si Dia de donde lo sacaste.- pregunto esta vez Mary.

Dia se encontraba mas nerviosa y dudaba de decirle a sus amigas como fue que vino este nombre pero ellas merecían la verdad.

-prometen no reírse.- murmuro Dia con cierta inseguridad en ella.

-lo mismo que le dije a mary te lo diré a ti otra vez, somos tus amigas jamás haríamos eso Dia.-

-yo te respeto mucho y te considero una gran persona Dia.- hablo Mary con gran seriedad. -jamás me burlaría de ti no soy ese tipo de persona Dia.-

-cuéntanos Dia con confianza.-

-esta bien les contare rápido, pero primero Kanan tiene que ver con el sueño que te conté antes, de ahí saque el nombre, pero te contare de la misma manera que lo hice con Kanan, Mary para que estés al tanto.

Después de contarles sobre su sueño. Mary estaba bastante sorprendida sobre el sueño.

-que te parece Mary-san.- pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra.

-Dia es muy interesante tu sueño y algo que he escuchado, es que a veces los sueños pueden ser visiones del futuro.- explico seriamente la rubia mientras las 2 la escuchaban atentamente.

-Dia, Kanan. Definitivamente debemos trabajar muy duro esto no es simple casualidad es algo especial y definitivamente quiero que funcione.-Hablo Mary.

Si lo dices de esa manera entonces que así sea Mary-san trabajaremos duro para que ese sueño se haga realidad un dia.- exclamo dia.

-Chicas se que estamos emocionadas y todo pero en unas horas saldra el sol y tengo sueño podríamos dormir un poco.- hablo Kanan para después dar un gran bostezo que contagio a sus amigas.

-avanzamos mucho esta noche así que creo que merecemos dormir un poco, con todo lo que tenemos puedo trabajar con algo bueno chicas.- dijo Mary mientras se estiraba

-chicas por cierto mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para las 3 pueden dormir conmigo en lugar de el piso con un futon.- hablo Mary de forma amable acompañada de un notable cansancio.

-dormir contigo.- exclamo Dia un poco asombrada ante la propuesta.

-vamos Dia no tiene nada de malo solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niñas, además recuerda que eso te ayudaba cuando tu mama estuvo de viaje años atrás.- hablo Kanan mientras se estaba cambiando.

-además no todos los días podemos dormir en la cómoda cama de Mary que es la cama entre las camas.- dijo Kanan de manera divertida mientras se recostaba en esta disfrutando de su increíble comodidad.

-Eso quedo en el pasado Kanan-san ya no me asusto como antes.- exclamo dia tratando de defenderse mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

-además tu eras la que mas se aprovechaba de esto por que tenias miedo a la oscuridad.-hablo dia en tono burlón contra atacando a su amiga.

-es obvio que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad.- respondió Kanan mientras tomaba su lugar en la cama.

-en la oscuridad viven los fantasmas y monstruos horribles y el no poder ver la luz me aterra bastante.- dijo Kanan con cierto temor.

Dia al escuchar a su amiga decir esas cosas por primera vez hiso que sintiera un poco de empatia hacia ella provocando que se abriera un poco mas con ella.

-creo saber como te sientes Kanan-san, cuando llega la época de Halloween me pongo muy a la defensiva sobretodo cuando estoy en la oscuridad.-

-siento que en cualquier momento algo podría aparecer algo para atacarme y de solo pensarlo.- Dia no pudo terminar su oración debido a unos enormes escalofríos que le vinieron solo por pensar en aquellas cosas mientras también se acostaba en la cama de Mary.

-chicas, chicas ustedes no tienen por que tener miedo a la oscuridad, mientras yo este aquí.-

-su Shiny nee-sama este aquí, hare su mundo mucho mas brillante por lo que no deberán temer a ello nunca mas.- hablo Mary de manera tranquila ganándose las miradas de sus amigas que miraron al centro de la cama donde ella estaba.

-nos prometes estar con nosotras por siempre mary.- hablo Kanan.

-solo si ustedes se quedan conmigo para siempre chicas.- respondió Mary.

-lo haremos Mary.- afirmo dia.

Después de eso las 3 se encontraban totalmente cómodas y poco a poco el sueño las iba consumiendo en esa enorme cama.

-chicas.- susurro mary.

-que pasa Mary.- respondió Kanan.

-las quiero.- susurro suavemente Mary.

-y nosotras a ti Mary.- respondieron ambas chicas en un suave susurro al unísono para después caer dormidas.

" _Días después de eso Mary fue a visitarme a mi oficina mientras trabajaba"_

-Adelante puede pasar.- respondió Dia al escuchar como habían tocado la puerta del consejo estudiantil- cuando se Abrió la puerta pudo ver que era Mary.- y esta traía consigo una libreta.

-Mary-san.- exclamo Dia.- te puedo ayudar en algo.

-hola Dia.-saludo la rubia. no te preocupes todo esta bien .- Pero tengo algo que podría llamar tu atención.

-Mary se acerco al escritorio de Dia y saco también su celular junto a sus audífonos-

-desde la noche que pasamos juntas he estado trabajando en la canción usando todo el material que conseguimos.- dijo de manera alegre la rubia.

-y durante mi tiempo libre he estado editando esta muestra que va acorde a nuestras letras.- inquirió Mary mientras le pasaba sus audífonos a la pelinegra.

-quiero que escuches esto Dia y me des tu opinión.- explico Mary mientras le pasaba su libreta de letras a la Kurosawa mayor.

-Dia se sorprendió al ver que Mary había traído todo ese material en cuestión de días.

-claro Mary-san.- respondió cortésmente Dia.- Seria un placer poder escuchar tu trabajo.-

-Dia se puso los audífonos mientras tomaba la libreta-

-muy bien lista.- pregunto Mary un tanto nerviosa.

-Venga Mary estoy lista.- respondió la pelinegra.

-espero te guste.- al terminar ello Mary presiono el botón para comenzar a reproducir su pista de audio.

-Dia comenzó a escuchar la melodía que había compuesto su amiga y al paso de los segundos este comenzaba a agradarle mucho el ritmo que tenia la canción-

-momentos después Mary abrió la libreta donde estaba la letra de la canción donde Dia comenzó a leerla mientras seguía escuchando la música de su amiga-

-la combinación entre la melodía y las letras congeniaban en una perfecta armonía que la dejo sin palabras-

-al terminar la canción Dia se quito los audífonos y fijo su vista en la rubia que esperaba con ansias su opinión-

-que te pareció.- pregunto Mary con ciertas ansias por la respuesta.

-Mary.- hablo dia mientras la veía fijamente.

-esto es increíble.- dijo Dia haciendo que mary suspirara con gran alivio ante la opinión de la pelinegra.

-Kanan-san debe escuchar esto, es sorprendente me cuesta trabajo creer que hiciste algo así.- exclamo Dia.

-Kanan ya lo escucho y le gusto también solo esperábamos tu opinión, entonces crees que esto es bueno Dia.- hablo Mary otra vez.

-es grandioso Mary enserio es grandioso, de solo imaginar que las 3 bailemos esto en un escenario me hace sentir muy emocionada.- hablo Dia mientras contemplaba a Ohara.

-de eso queríamos hablar también Dia, Kanan también estuvo trabajando en una coreografía al dia siguiente de haber escuchado la canción, y por lo que mostro hace unos días, esta completamente sincronizado con la melodía de la canción y…- Mary no pudo continuar debido a que había sonado la campana indicando que habían comenzado las clases.

-tenemos que ir a clases Mary-san.- dijo dia mientras guardaba sus cosas y los documentos en los que estaba trabajando.

-hablaremos cuando acaben las clases también tengo algo que anunciar a ustedes 2.- al terminar Dia le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.

-que tienes planeado Dia.- pregunto Mary.

-es una sorpresa, desu wa.- Dia le guiño el ojo a su amiga para luego tomar su mano.

-vamos a clases mary.-

 **Horas después en la oficina del consejo estudiantil.**

-bueno Dia cual era la noticia que querías darnos.- pregunto Kanan mientras destapaba una botella de agua para beber de esta.

-Bueno para empezar Mary-san me mostro la canción el dia de hoy y debo decirlo otra vez es increíble.-

-Segundo Mary-san me conto sobre que tenias ya una coreografía dedicada para esta canción Kanan-san y estoy en verdad impaciente por verla.- Kanan al escuchar eso sonrió con orgullo.

-solo espera a verlo y te dejare sin palabras Dia.- se expreso Kanan.

-pero bueno la noticia que les tengo era esto.- Dia saco de su mochila una hoja de papel y se las mostro a sus amigas.

-¿es esto una solicitud para iniciar un club Dia?-respondió Kanan.

-si ya que vamos a hacer esto de forma seria necesitaremos un club y fondos para costear los atuendos y cosas que ocupemos.- explico Dia.

-¿pero para poder iniciar un club ocupamos mínimo a 5 personas, donde conseguiremos a mas gente además.-Kanan pauso un momento para mirar a Mary.

-esto es de nosotras 3 no estoy muy a gusto con la idea de compartir esto con gente ajena.- expreso Kanan un poco avergonzada al tener ese pensamiento egoísta.

-no te preocupes Kanan-san arregle eso, nuestro club será la única excepción por que soy la presidenta, además he hablado con la directora y solo por mi me dejara pasar esta ocasión.- hablo de manera orgullosa Dia por haber sacado provecho de su posición.

-vaya, vaya esto es algo nuevo no pensé que Dia llegaría a abusar de su poder para su propio beneficio.- hablo de manera divertida Mary.

-que seguirá después, desvió de fondos escolares.-

-nepotismo eso seria interesante, heredarle la presidencia a Ruby cuando te gradúes. Puedo verlo en las revistas, Kurosawa Dia la presidenta mas corrupta de uranohoshi.- hablo Mary mientras sonreía de manera divertida.

-MARY-SAN.- hablo de manera fuerte Dia al escuchar eso.

-yo no haría eso- se defendió Dia.

-it's joke Dia.- sonreía mary mientras le dedicaba el signo de amor y paz a su amiga mientras que Kanan veía todo de manera divertida y además relajando un poco a dia.

-no juegues con esas cosas Mary-san, yo no haría algo malo.- hablo Dia de forma aliviada.

-Tranquila Dia era solo una broma pero regresando al tema, enserio te dieron el permiso para empezar nuestro club.-

-si solo estaba esperando sus firmas para poder autorizarlo y ya podremos trabajar de forma seria.-

Al terminar eso Dia les paso una pluma a cada una de sus amigas que tomaron con gusto y escribieron sus nombres en la solicitud sellando así su entrada al club idol de la escuela uranohoshi.

-bienvenidas al club de investigación idol de la escuela uranohoshi, espero disfruten al máximo este club chicas.- dijo Dia de forma Cortez.

-Como primer proyecto del club idol les tengo otra sorpresa.- hablo dia mientras sacaba otro papel de su folder y se los dio a sus amigas.

Las chicas leyeron la información de esa hoja y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

-dia es esto real.- pregunto sorprendida la peli azul ante tal evento de manera inesperada.

-si es real Kanan-san después de escuchar la canción de Mary-San lo estuve pensando todo el dia y antes de que se acabaran las clases hable también con la directora por sentí que era el momento de dar ese gran paso.-

-Hacer nuestro debut como school idol's.- explico Dia.

-se que es inesperado pero nuestro dia será el próximo mes y tengo ya todo preparado, he planeado la rutina los tiempos perfectos a nuestros horarios. Además confio en que la coreografia de Kanan-san sera increible .-

-tenemos algo muy grande aquí chicas y siento que si no tomamos esta oportunidad, la perderemos para siempre.-

-pero si necesitan mas tiempo o no se encuentran listas para esto comprenderé y cancelare todo.- finalizo Dia mientras observaba a sus amigas.

Kanan y Mary estaban pensando si ya era momento de dar ese gran paso o echarse atrás.

Después de unos momentos de pensarlo ambas dieron su respuesta.

- **Aceptamos.-** hablaron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo.

Dia al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír y limpiarse una lagrima que se le había escapado.

-muchas gracias chicas en verdad aprecio mucho esto, como no tienen idea.- hablo Dia con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-puedo afirmar por mi y por Mary Dia y decir que también estamos ansiosas por esto.- además de que si vamos enserio deberemos practicar mucho así que espero que ni una de ustedes se eche para atrás, estamos en esto hasta el final.-

-it's all or nothing girl's.- hablo con gran autoridad Mary.

-entonces esta decidido chicas hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para nuestro primer live.-

-Vamoooos.- gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

 **POV Dia del presente.**

Dia se encontraba aun sentada en la mesa de su cocina pero esta vez ya no habían mas latas de soda y botellas de jugo, ya había bebido suficiente azúcar por un Dia.

pero sus recuerdos seguían golpeándola.

-Dia se ponía a mirar videos en su celular de sus practicas de primer año.-

(" _las practicas eran duras, los primeros días al terminar estaba completamente agotada aun con mi previo entrenamiento en danza tradicional, estas actividades resultaban mas demandantes por que yo me lo exigía")_

 _("para Kanan-san esto no era un problema ella ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de entrenamientos extenuantes le gustaba mucho el ejercicio")_

 _("Mary-san estaba igual que yo al inicio pero a los pocos días podía seguir sin problemas la rutina que Kanan-san me había ayudado a mejorar, así hasta el punto donde habíamos ganado suficiente energía para poder bailar y cantar sin problema alguno")_

Dia comenzaba a sonreír de manera melancólica al recordar ese mes previo a su primer live.

 _(" Después de los entrenamientos recuerdo que siempre íbamos a comer a casa de Kanan-san, ella nos preparaba a las 2 su delicioso pescado que ella misma había pescado solo para nosotras")_

 _("también recuerdo que Mary-san cuando descansábamos ella mantenía el ambiente y nuestro humor de la mejor manera posible, sobretodo a la hora de practicar nuestras voces ella nos ayudaba mucho en estas practicas, para poder cantar sin problemas y de la mejor manera posible")_

 _("inclusive hicimos una campaña publicitaria de nuestro show no solo en la escuela también en el centro de la ciudad donde repartimos volantes a la gente que pasaba ahí incluido a chicas de secundaria que regresaban a casa después de la escuela y nos anunciamos en tablón de anuncios de la ciudad")_

Después de recordar como fueron sus preparaciones previo al gran dia La sonrisa de Dia desapareció súbitamente al recordar a la otra chica que las había ayudado mucho durante ese tiempo.

 **Su hermana.**

 _("durante ese mes pasábamos también mucho tiempo con Ruby para ayudarla con nuestros uniformes aun que en realidad ella al final hiso todo el trabajo y había hecho un increíble trabajo")_

Dia había comenzado a llorar otra vez mientras susurraba débilmente una cosa

-lo siento mucho ruby, en verdad lo siento.-

 **POV: Dia del pasado. El dia del show.**

Las chicas estaban en los camerinos preparándose había llegado el momento por el que tanto habían trabajado todo este mes.

-Mary-san te encuentras bien.- pregunto Dia a la rubia mientras estaba arreglándose su cabello.

-claro que me encuentro bien Dia.- respondió Mary.

-es solo que estoy ansiosa, hemos trabajado mucho este mes para este momento.-

-desde los entrenamientos a primera hora del dia, las practicas de voz, la preparación de los uniformes, el darle publicidad a nuestro live en toda la ciudad.

-para que todo nuestro esfuerzo se ponga a prueba el dia de hoy.- al terminar su monologo ella también había terminado de arreglar su cabello y dirigió su vista a Dia.

-cuando tengo algo en la mira Dia, yo no lo dejo escapar así he sido siempre así que espero que tu y Kanan estén igual de listas que yo.- termino la rubia para luego dirigir su mirada a Kanan que estaba terminando de maquillarse.

-Kanan estas lista.- hablo Mary dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Kanan terminaba de maquillarse para luego ver a sus amigas y responderles.

-cuando quieran chicas.- fue lo único que dijo Kanan mientras les dedicaba una mirada llena de confianza.

-entonces no hace falta que diga mas ustedes ya saben lo que pienso así que hagámoslo chicas. Decia Dia mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras las demás chicas la seguían hacia el escenario.

Al llegar al escenario las 3 se reunieron en un circulo y juntaron sus manos en el centro

-hagamos que sea el primero de muchos shows , hagamos sentir orgullosa a esta escuela, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y lo mas importante.- pauso Dia mientras veía a sus amigas.

-hagamos nuestros sueños realidad.-

- **Aqours START DASH.-** gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo para luego mirar al telón y darlo todo en ese momento.

 **Momentos después.**

Se podían escuchar aplausos por un buen rato mientras las chicas respiraban agitadamente, momentos después dieron las gracias a el publico por su presencia, al termino de ello el telón comenzaba a bajar dándoles a las chicas un momento de privacidad para poder hablar de su primer gran victoria.

-un pequeño.- susurro Kanan.

-gran paso.- susurro Mary.

-para la escuela.-susurro Dia

 **-un gran paso para Aqours.-** Hablaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Momentos después las 3 voltearon a verse mientras una enorme sonrisa comenzaba a nacer de sus rostros y con ellos una gran sensación de felicidad.

-LO LOGRAMOS CHICAS LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS, LOGRAMOS.- grito Dia.

-EN VERDAD LES GUSTAMOS EN VERDAD LES ENCANTO, TODA ESA GENTE ESTABA ENCANTADA POR NUESTRAS… ES CASI IRREAL TODO ESTO. Grito Kanan mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-OHHH MY GOOOOOOD.-gritaba Mary mientras caía de rodillas al piso asustando a sus amigas.

-¡Mary!-grito Kanan. – estas bien.

-bien, bien, claro que estoy bien.- murmuro Mary. – Es solo que la sensación la adrenalina los aplausos del publico, fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.- Mary comenzó a mirar fijamente a Dia. – en verdad podemos llegar mas lejos verdad, participar en el Love Live y salvar a la escuela.- pregunto Mary.

Dia y Kanan tomaron de la mano a Mary para ayudarla a levantarse mientras la veían con mucha serenidad.

-claro que lo haremos Mary.- respondió Dia. – Claro que lo haremos, esto es solo el comienzo.- bueno chicas vayamos a los camerinos a cambiarnos hoy ha sido un gran dia para Aqours.- menciono Dia mientras las otras chicas la seguían para poder cambiarse.

-esta noche debemos celebrarlo en grande chicas así que habrá slumber party en mi casa otra vez y no aceptare un no como respuesta.- dijo Mary mientras iba abrazando a sus 2 amigas.

-si puedo dormir en la cama de Mary entonces si claro que cuentas conmigo.- dijo Kanan de manera relajada.

-y si mejor vives en mi habitación de una vez Kanan.- respondió Mary de manera coqueta a Kanan.

-suena tentador Mary.- respondió de manera calmada Kanan.

-las chicas al llegar a sus camerinos se sorprendieron al ver que sobre la mesa yacía un regalo para específicamente una de ellas.

-que hermosas flores.- dijo Mary

-de donde habrán venido y quien las habrá dejado aquí.- dijo Kanan mientras se acercaba a estas y las observaba con mayor detenimiento.

-son unas flores muy lindas y recientemente cortadas se que tienda hace este tipo de arreglos.- exclamo Kanan.

-¿será una felicitación por nuestro éxito? Creen que Ruby las haya dejado aquí, Kanan-san revisa si hay una nota o algo.- pregunto Dia.

Kanan al escuchar eso comenzó a buscar una nota junto a las flores y a los pocos segundos encontró la susodicha nota y comenzó a leerla.

Al leer la nota se le formo una sonrisa burlona dirigida a la Kurosawa mayor.

-por que esa cara Kanan-san.- pregunto Dia sorprendida por la expresión de su amiga pero fue ignorada por esta.

-hey Mary ven a ver esto.- dijo Kanan para luego después Mary se pusiera a su lado y leyera la nota.

Mary al leer la nota se le formo también un sonrisa burlona para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga.

-que pasa por que me miran así que dice la nota.- pregunto Dia algo incomoda ante las miradas burlonas de sus amigas.

-Dia.- hablo Kanan.

-tienes un admirador secreto.- dijo Mary provocando un gran sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-eeeehhh. No les creo déjenme ver eso.- se apresuro Dia hacia sus amigas para tomar la nota junto a las flores y comenzar a leerla.

 **-se que no nos conocemos bien y esto podría ser muy inesperado pero necesito decirlo.**

 **Desde el momento que la conocí y me mostro esa hermosa sonrisa suya, quede completamente encantada con usted y al saber por medio de uno de sus tablones de anuncios sobre su show era algo que ya intuía que seria grandioso viniendo de alguien como usted.**

 **Se que no he dicho mucho pero es por que no la conozco bien y ojala algun dia tenga el valor de dejar eso atrás y tener al menos la oportunidad de poder hablar con usted algun dia y podamos al menos ser amigas o tener al menos una relación kouhai y senpai.**

 **Atte.**

 **Una admiradora que la estima y aprecia mucho.**

Dia al terminar de leer esto comenzó a sonrojarse de una manera sorprendente que solo provoco unas cuantas risas de parte de sus amigas.

-vaya, vaya Dia quien diría que eres popular entre las fans, quien sea que haya escrito eso parece tenerte mucha admiración y estima además de que quisiera tener una oportunidad contigo. Menciono Mary de manera melosa a la Kurosawa mayor.

-es… es… es enserio un bonito detalle pero esta carta indica que es una chica y siento que esto no es simple admiración de una kouhai a una senpai esto, esto, esto ya roza lo...- se detuvo dia para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir hasta que Kanan termino la oración por ella.

-¿romántico?- dijo Kanan sin ni un tipo de traba.

-no lo digas de esa manera es vergonzoso.- exclamo dia mientras sujetaba las rosas y las miraba fijamente.

(" _aun que debo admitir que son flores muy Lindas a pesar de todo")_

-esta todo bien Dia.- pregunto Mary.

Dia salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la rubia.

-creo que si Mary-san es solo que el hecho que haya sido una chica me deja intrigada, además ella se refiere a mi como senpai así que supongo que debe ser una chica de secundaria, y lo mas importante es que es una chica.- exclamo Dia aun sintiéndose extraña por tal admiración de parte de una chica menor que ella.

-si fuera un Chico seria diferente.- finalizo Dia aun con varias dudas en su cabeza.

-yo digo que no pienses tanto las cosas si lo que supones es correcto y es una chica de secundaria lo consideraría algo normal.- hablo Mary.

-ellas están en esa edad en que las hormonas se alborotan y buscan quizás un modelo a seguir y al parecer tu fuiste la que cumplió con este rol, quieres que te diga una cosa.- -yo encuentro esto muy adorable Dia además en su carta al leerla pude sentir que decia esto desde el fondo de su corazón. Termino Mary mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.

-tu crees Mary-san.- pregunto Dia mientras hacia lo mismo que Mary.

-Si.- respondió Kanan por su amiga de la infancia. – esa chica escribió eso con mucho sentimiento y además pienso que no tiene nada de malo conozco a varias chicas que tienen ese tipo de relación con otras compañeras en la escuela y parece ser que les va bien.- dijo Kanan mientras de ponía su uniforme escolar de vuelta.

-Kanan-san yo no soy… bueno tu sabes.- respondió Dia algo avergonzada al estar a punto de decir ello.

-no digo que seas eso solo digo que quizás esa chica solo este experimentando la pubertad y su primer crush. pero tiene ganas de poder ser tu amiga y creo que eso no le causaría daño a nadie.

-quizás veamos a esa chica el próximo año.-dijo Mary.

-veremos que pasa.- respondió Dia mientras miraba una vez mas las flores que le regalaron a pesar de que era algo diferente ella no podía evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de felicidad al recibir tan lindo regalo y que la que lo envió le tenga tanta estima.

 _(" Quizás podríamos ser amigas")_

-muy bien chicas.- llamo la atención de todas Mary que ya se había cambiado de vuelta a su uniforme.

-esta noche celebraremos nuestra victoria del dia de hoy así que fiesta en mi…- no pudo continuar por que Kanan la detuvo.

-Mary esta ves será en mi casa ya has hecho mucho y esta ocasión queremos ser las que lo preparen todo ok.- hablo Kanan de manera serena mientras guardaba los uniformes que habían usando.

Las chicas seguían platicando mientras Dia seguía observando esas flores.

 _(Quizás podamos ser amigas")_

 **POV: Dia del presente.**

Dia había regresado a su habitación mientras observaba esa carta dedicada a ella que había recibido años atrás.

Estuvo leyendo esa carta una y otra vez hasta que la volvió a guardar en su caja especial donde ella guardaba sus posiciones mas valiosas para ella.

-creo que hicimos bien en nunca conocernos chica misteriosa.- murmuro Dia.

-habría sido cruel para ti que incluso fuéramos amigas.- por que yo jamás habría correspondido a tus sentimientos.-

-a pesar de todo lo que paso mis sentimientos, mi Amor y lo mas importante.-

 **-mi corazón hasta hoy en dia le siguen perteneciendo a Mary-san y Kanan-san.-**

 **-aun sabiendo que ellas jamás sentirían lo mismo por mi yo las sigo amando con todo mi ser.-**

 _ **("aun después de todo lo que paso")**_

 _ **("sea quien seas chica misteriosa creo saber un poco el como te sientes, pero aun así fuiste mas valiente que yo al confesarme tus sentimientos en esa carta")**_

 _ **("en cambio yo, nunca tuve el valor de decirles lo que sentía por ellas")**_

 **POV: Dia del pasado. Meses después de su primer live.**

 _("habían pasado un par de meses_ _después de nuestro primer show, durante ese tiempo nos dedicamos a mejorar nuestras habilidades, presentarnos en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y subido videos para aumentar nuestra popularidad, y todo eso rindió sus frutos")_

 **Pov: general club idol de uranohoshi.**

-¿Tokio?- pregunto Kanan mientras estaba escribiendo en la pizarra de el club.

-Si! Hemos sido invitadas!-hablaba Dia con gran alegría y orgullo al ver que el esfuerzo de ellas las había llevado a un nuevo nivel.

-Dia, estas prácticamente perdiendo tu compostura.- hablo Mary.

Dia al escuchar esto se recompuso de inmediato pero aun se podía notar la emoción en su voz.

-como sea, esta es nuestra oportunidad! Si triunfamos y nos volvemos populares ahí, tendremos la entrada asegurada al Love Live.-

Mary y Kanan al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sonreír ante esto.

-entonces démoslo todo en Tokyo y vayamos al Love Live.- dijo Kanan.

-definitivamente si lo vamos a dar todo y no solo eso, arrasaremos con la competencia, hemos mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses.- hablo Mary.

-¿por cierto cuanto falta para ello Dia?- volvió a preguntar Mary.

-3 meses faltan chicas.- respondió Dia.

-tenemos tiempo de sobra para prepararnos, pero no debemos confiarnos, lo mas probable es que en ese evento estén grupos idol's de alto nivel así que no nos la pondrán nada fácil.- comento Kanan.

-un desafío digno de una Kurosawa.-respondió Dia con gran confianza. – Acepto el desafío.-murmuro ella.

-no podrán con Aqours, hemos mejorado mucho desde nuestro primer live, debemos arrasar con la competencia si, o si la escuela depende de ello.- respondió Kanan con gran seriedad.

-y lo haremos Kanan, definitivamente lo haremos.- termino de hablar Mary para hacer después otra pregunta

-pero la próxima semana tendremos vacaciones escolares chicas.-

-hemos trabajado mucho estos meses y como se acercan las vacaciones pensé en algo.- finalizo Mary.

-creo que antes del gran show deberíamos tomarnos un buen descanso antes de continuar.-

-además de los entrenamientos, deberes escolares, inclusive nuestro apoyo a el consejo estudiantil para ayudar a Dia y cuadraran nuestros tiempos con ella, merecemos un buen descanso así que les tengo una sorpresa.-

Mary se levanto de su asiento y saco algo de su mochila.

-TADAAAAA.- hablo mary de manera relajada mientras mostraba el folleto a sus amigas.

-¿es eso un nuevo balneario de aguas termales Mary-san.- pregunto Dia.

-Si.- exclamo con alegría la rubia. – Papa adquirió ese lugar y después de un año en reformas y remodelaciones esta finalmente listo.

-Y la mejor parte es que podremos tener ese lugar solo para nosotras 3, días antes de su inauguración oficial, así que tendremos ese lugar solo para nosotras, que les parece.- pregunto Mary.

-suena muy bien Mary pero no queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad y la de tu padre.- respondió Kanan.

-de hecho el fue el que sugirió todo esto, le he estado contando de nuestro club y grupo y esta muy feliz de nuestro progreso y como nos esforzamos por salvar la escuela.-

-así que quiere recompensarnos por nuestro esfuerzo.- que les parece, vamos digan que si en verdad lo merecemos y además de que esta en un buen lugar.- hablo Mary de manera adorable para intentar convencer a sus amigas.

Kanan fijo su vista en la líder de Aqours esperando su opinión de ello.-

-Tu que dices Dia, crees que esta bien que vayamos.-pregunto Kanan.

Dia se puso a meditar sobre ello por un momento para después dar su veredicto.

-Mary-san tiene razón, hemos trabajado muy duro estos meses para ganarnos un lugar en Tokyo.- respondió Dia. – Pero el exceso de trabajo puede ser letal para todos, además de que podríamos aprovechar ese viaje para buscar inspiración para una nueva canción.-

-aparte muse solía hacer este tipo de viajes para tener nuevas ideas, así que si Mary-san cuenta con nosotras para ese viaje.- respondió Dia con gran animo.

-excellent girl's.- respondió Mary. – le diré a mi daddy de que si usaremos el lugar, no saben como nos divertiremos chicas.- hablo Mary de muy buena forma mientras las demás chicas le sonreían.

 **POV: Dia del presente.**

Dia continuaba en su habitación mientras veía fotos digitales de ese viaje que marco un antes y un después en ella.

-quien diría que en ese viaje descubriría mi sexualidad y lo mas importante.-

 **-mis sentimientos por mis 2 mejores amigas.-**

Dia rio de manera seca al mencionar aquello.

 _(" no puedo creer lo gay que podía llegar a ser en el ultimo dia de aquel viaje")_

 **POV: Dia del pasado.**

Los primeros días de aquella excursión habían sido de completa diversión, juegos, historias, deliciosa comida, y de paso inspiración para sus futuras canciones que podrían llegar a usar.

 **Hasta que llego la ultima noche de sus vacaciones.**

-aaaaahhhhh esto es la Gloria.- hablaba Dia con Mary mientras ambas estaban dentro de las aguas termales.-

-que fue lo que te dije Dia.- respondió Mary.

-quisiera que pudiéramos estar aquí mas tiempo.-menciono Dia mientras seguía relajándose.

-si todo sale bien en Tokyo vendremos de vuelta aquí para celebrar la Victoria.- respondió Mary.

-¿por cierto donde esta Kanan?.- pregunto Dia.

-dijo que iría por bebidas.- respondió Mary mientras se sacaba su traje de baño debajo del agua.

-MARYYYYYY-SAN QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.- grito Dia al ver a su amiga haber hecho algo tan inesperado.

-Tranquila Dia solo estamos nosotras 3 en este lugar además es nuestra ultima noche aquí y que quiero disfrutar completamente la libertad.- hablaba Mary con gran calma para momentos después ver que se había sacado la parte inferior de su bikini y dejándola al lado de la parte superior de este.-

-MARY-SAN.- grito Dia otra vez.

-Relájate un poco Dia y alócate no todo en la vida es estar serio todo el dia.- volvía a hablar mas relajada la chica Ohara.

Dia se quedo viendo a su amiga resignándose a que la escuche.

-esta bien Mary-san pero si vas a salir cúbrete con una toalla.- respondió Dia mientras intentaba relajarse otra vez con la agradable agua caliente y la paz del lugar.

Después de un rato de calma Mary llamo la atención de Dia.

-hey Dia… quieres ver algo gracioso.- dijo Mary provocando que Dia abriera sus ojos y fijara su vista en su amiga.

-que tienes en mente.- pregunto Dia.

Mary al escuchar eso salio del agua y se amarro una toalla cubriendo su anatomía para luego salir de las relajantes aguas termales.

Mary se dirigió a la entrada del lugar escondiéndose cerca de esta detrás de la decoración.

-si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer recuerda que ella se asusta con facilidad.- advirtió a su amiga cosa que fue ignorada por Ohara.

Paso menos de un minuto cuando se escucho que Kanan iba regresando al lugar con las bebidas.

Hola Dia.- saludo Kanan mientras dejaba las bebidas en una mesa para que sus amigas fueran por ellas cuando quisieran mientras ella llevaba su bebida.

-¿Dónde esta Mary.- pregunto por su amiga a lo que Dia le respondió.-

-no se.- dijo Dia con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cosa que llamo la atención de Kanan.

-por que tan feliz Dia.- pregunto de manera amable y calmada Kanan.

-ooohhh no es nada Kanan-san.-volvió a responder mientras seguía luchando por contenerse.

Kanan ignoro esto y se disponía a entrar a las aguas termales hasta que.

- **KANAN SHINYYYYYYY.-** grito la rubia mientras abrazaba de forma sorpresiva a su amiga provocando que gritara del susto soltara el vaso de plástico y se alterara de manera inmediata.

Kanan gritaba totalmente asustada mientras se agitaba violentamente del agarre de su amiga de la infancia mientras Dia miraba el show y reía inocentemente ante esto.

 **Hasta que.**

La toalla que usaba Mary para taparse debido a los bruscos movimientos de Kanan provoco que este se callera y sumando la forma en que Mary había sujetado a Kanan su bikini y el ajetreo del susto de Kanan provoco que los nudos que sujetaban su bikini también cayeran ambas quedando completamente desnudas.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto Kanan piso el vaso de plástico resbalando y cayera al suelo jalando consigo a la rubia quedando encima de ella.

Ambas chicas estaban desnudas una encima de la otra ambas mirándose fijamente a los ojos de la otra sintiendo el suave contacto de sus cuerpos húmedos y desnudos se quedaron así casi un minuto tratando de procesar la situación en la que se encontraban y el contacto físico que estaban sintiendo la una con el cuerpo de la otra hasta que.

 **-OOOHHH MY GOD I'M SORRY, I'M SOO, SOO FUCKING SORRY KANAN-** grito Mary mientras se quitaba de su amiga totalmente sonrojada y apenada mientras buscaba con desesperación su toalla para cubrirse.

 **-MARY QUE, TE PASA.-** hablaba de forma agitada Kanan mientras también buscaba algo con que cubrirse que por el momento era solo sus manos lo único que tenia para cubrirse.

Después de que ambas encontraran una bata de baño con la que cubrirse ambas estaban muertas de la vergüenza y sobretodo extrañadas ante esa extraña sensación cuando se vieron la una a la otra y en esa posición tan comprometedora.

El silencio en aquella habitación era tan incomodo, frio, y tenso nadie hablo con nadie durante un par de minutos.

-Kanan lo siento mucho.- dijo Mary en un débil susurro. – yo solo quería darte un pequeño susto y… En verdad lo siento.-susurro otra vez totalmente apenada Mary.

-esta bien Mary no te preocupes, solo.- pauso un momento Kanan. – No vuelvas a hacer eso ok.- dijo Kanan mientras volteaba lentamente a ver a Mary que estaba de espaldas sentada en una silla a cierta distancia de ella.-

-no volverá a pasar lo juro solo olvidemos que esto paso ok.- volvió a hablar la rubia mientras volteaba a ver con mucha pena a su amiga.

Después de otro momento de incomodo silencio Mary volvió a hablar llamando la atención de Kanan.

-creo que se esta haciendo noche, deberíamos ir a dormir mañana regresaremos a casa y será un largo camino.- hablo Mary.

-si creo que es bueno que vayamos a dormir todas en este momento no crees Dia… Dia, estas bien.-pregunto Kanan extrañada por el silencio de su amiga hasta que.

-OOOHHH DIOS MIO DIA, CUANDO PASO ESTO.- grito Mary mientras iba corriendo a ver a su amiga que se había desmayado al ver todo eso.

-Dia responde, por favor despierta.- hablaba Kanan mientras sujetaba y agitaba a su amiga para hacerla reaccionar.-

 **POV: Dia del presente.**

 **-Ese dia todo mi mundo había cambiado para siempre.-**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Siguiente capitulo.**

 **Mis sentimientos ocultos por mis amigas.**

Bueno por fin pude acabar con este capitulo he estado ocupada con bastantes cosas estos ultimas semanas además de escribir el especial de Halloween que aun esta sin terminar y debe subirse mañana sin falta además de how it ends.

Rezen lor mary-kyun que deberá terminar esas 2 esta misma noche.

Bueno que mas les puedo contar creo que lo mas importante seria mencionar al grupo infierno idol por haber promocionado mi fic y la verdad ver sus comentarios ahí sobre mi fic y ver que es de su agrado en verdad me animo bastante y ayudo bastante estaba pensando que este fic no es tan bueno como lo imaginaba y que mis betas solo me decian que era bueno para no hacerme sentir mal pero aun asi si no era popular o leido tengo el deber de terminar este fic para la gente que lo sigue y le gusta ademas de que no quiero abandonad este proyecto por nada pero gracias a esos comentarios y el apoyo de los nuevos lectores me motiva a seguir adelante incluso con ideas que tengo ya guardadas y solo esperan ver la luz del dia un ejemplo es how it ends.

Ademas de que durante el live viewing de Aqours en los angeles pude conocer a un fan de este fic que me animo muchisimo a seguir y si hubieran visto su cara cuando le conte spoilers masivos de esta historia me motivo a casi escribir todos los días gracias por todo Sam en verdad me ayudo mucho eso.

Ahora vamos con los comentarios.

Honoka harlaown.

Siempre me alegra ver tus comentarios aquí ademas de las horas que pasamos platicando en privado y se que es lo que opinas de la historia que tu ya sabes absolutamente todo o lo que te he permitido saber y me alegra muchisimo de ver que hasta incluso usas el ship que estoy trabajando en una de tus historias encerio aprecio mucho eso espero te agrade mucho este capitulo.

Joel avalox.

Que bueno que te haya encantado enserio eso me anima mucho y espero que te guste el resto de la historia por que esto esta muy lejos de acabar no tienen idea de lo que se viene espero verte en el siguiente capitulo gracias por tu apoyo.

Hinamoryzx.

Que bueno que te haya atrapado esto y espero disfrutes el resto de la historia aun falta mucho por delante recuerda ese pequeño spoiler que te pase pronto entenderás por que esta pasando eso.

Bueno sin mas que decir como siempre agradesco y aprecio mucho sus views y comentarios en verdad me ayudan y agradan mucho el proximo capitulo podria decir que es aquí donde las cosas se encienden y perderemos el control otra vez como no tienen idea.

No tengo nada mas que decir espero disfruten este capitulo y los vea en la siguiente actualizacion que sera esta vez mas rapida por que por las proximas 2 semanas tendre mucho tiempo libre asi que voy a exprimirlas al maximo.

Les ha hablado mary-kyun y les deseo buenas noches


	12. Mis sentimientos por mis amigas

**POV: GENERAL TOKYO.**

 **-** Ruby-chan enserio no era necesario que hicieras esto por mi.- platicaba Hanamaru con su novia, mientras observaba su nuevo celular.

 **-** ni siquiera se muy bien como funciona este teléfono, no tiene teclas.- pregunto confundida Hanamaru al no entender como funcionan estos teléfonos

-No te gusta hanamaru-chan.- respondió tristemente la pelirroja al ver que a su novia no le gustaba su nuevo teléfono que ella había conseguido con dificultad en la arcade.

-lo siento hanamaru-chan pensé que te alegraría tener un nuevo teléfono.- volvió a hablar aun mas deprimida la ojiverde, ante la indiferencia que mostraba maru con su nuevo celular.

 _Maru al ver su novia tan deprimida sintió como una apuñalada en su corazón._

 _(" ella se esforzó y gasto 3000 yenes, para poder conseguirme este teléfono y yo desprecio sus esfuerzos de esa manera, que rayos me pasa?")_

-Ruby lo siento no quería hacerte sentir así.- respondió también triste mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.– no debes sentirte triste Ruby-chan, tu no hiciste nada malo es mi culpa por no saber mucho de tecnología. Y aparte tu te esforzaste por ganarme este teléfono, y esta es la forma en que te lo agradezco.-

-a veces pienso que me das mas de lo que yo te doy, agradezco… no aprecio y valoro mucho que hayas ganado este teléfono para mi, agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida hace rato, también agradezco cada pequeño detalle que haces por mi. Hablaba Hanamaru ahora con gran seriedad mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

-eres mas de lo que alguien como yo podría pedir Ruby-chan. te quiero mucho Ruby-chan. en verdad que te quiero mucho.- al terminar eso Hanamaru abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba dulces palabras mostrándole cuanto la quiere y aprecia.

-haría lo que fuera por ti Ruby-chan enserio lo que fuera.- susurro esas palabras con énfasis llamando la atención de su novia.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo Hanamaru-chan, me haces tan feliz que quiero que tu sientas la misma felicidad que siento cuando estamos juntas.- susurraba tiernamente esas palabras a su novia mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su espalda.

-yo también te quiero mucho hanamaru-chan, eres de lo mas especial que me ha pasado en la vida y por eso me esfuerzo tanto. Quiero ser alguien digna de ti, se que tengo mis problemas y soy una niña llorona, pero enserio es que te quiero tanto y siento que no soy suficiente para ti.- susurro la pelirroja con dificultad, nunca había planeado decirle estas cosas a su novia.

-Ya lo eres Ruby-chan, enserió que ya lo eres.-volvía a susurrarle esas palabras a su novia, para luego terminar dándole un beso en la frente.

-eres tan especial para mi Ruby, como no tienes idea.- volvió a susurrar Hanamaru tratando de contener su llanto mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras recordaba pequeños momentos de su vida que hacían que abrazara mas fuerte a su pelirroja.

 _Las 2 chicas estuvieron abrazándose y dándose un cariño mutuo que solo ellas podían otorgarse la una a la otra._

 _Dándoles igual si la gente se los quedaba mirando raro aun que este no fue el caso con ellas._

 _Ambas chicas fueron sacadas de su pequeño momento debido a que el teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a vibrar._

 _Ruby se separo un poco de Hanamaru sin romper su abrazo con ella_

-Debe ser chika-chan.- dijo Ruby mientras sacaba su teléfono. – Si es ella, me cuesta creer que pasamos casi 1 hora jugando ahí.

 _Ruby contesto el teléfono y después de hablar con Chika consiguió la dirección para regresar con sus senpais._

volvamos con ella hanamaru-chan, creo Que ya fue demasiada aventura para un dia.- hablo tranquilamente la ojiverde a su novia la cual asintió a ello.

-si creo que ya tuve mucho para un dia ruby-chan volvamos con ellas.- respondió amablemente.

-cuando Ruby comenzó a caminar sintió como tomaron delicadamente su mano, volteo a su izquierda y pudo ver que fue su querida Hanamaru quien la tomo.

-Hay mucha gente aquí Hanamaru-chan, ¿crees que esta bien que nos tomemos la mano frente a todos?- murmuro Ruby.

-Nadie parece prestarnos atención Ruby-chan, además aquí nadie nos conoce, así que no debería preocuparnos el que dirán de nosotras.- Replico La castaña mientras le sonreía a su novia.

-Creo que tienes razón y a decir verdad, Tomar tu mano, me hace muy feliz Hanamaru-chan.- Respondió Ruby.

-A mi también me hace feliz tomar tu mano Ruby.- dijo tranquilamente Hanamaru mientras tenia otro pequeño recuerdo que la hacia sentir feliz.

 _Después de eso las chicas comenzaron a caminar de regreso tomadas de la mano disfrutando su paseo por la gran ciudad._

 _Hasta que Hanamaru volvió a hablar._

 _-_ Ruby-chan regresando a casa te gustaría ir a cenar mi sopa de miso.- pregunto amablemente la ojidorada.

-Me encantaría Hanamaru-chan.- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo ante la propuesta.

-Entonces es una cita.- dijo la castaña para luego proseguir con su camino al lado de su querida novia.

 **POV: Dia. Casa de los Kurosawa.**

 _Dia se encontraba sentada en su jardín viendo los lirios que su madre había plantado hace tiempo. Mientras que su mente seguía divagando en sus recuerdos mas íntimos que la cambiaron para siempre._

 _("ese accidente, esa broma inocente, quizás fue lo que despertó lo que estaba guardado en lo mas profunda de nosotras tres")_

 _("después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo y podría decir que quizás esto fue el inicio de nuestra futura separación")_

 **Flashback de Dia.**

 **-** DIA, DIA, ESTAS BIEN QUE TE PASO, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA.-gritaba Kanan mientras sacaba a su amiga inconsciente de las aguas termales y la recostaba en el piso.

-Mary que le paso, esta sangrando de la nariz y no responde.- hablaba totalmente asustada la peli azul a su amiga.

-NO LO SE KANAN, NO LO SE. DIA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA DEMONIOS.- gritaba exaltada la rubia mientras comenzaba a dar leves golpes en las mejillas de su amiga.

 _Mary siguió dándole pequeñas cachetadas a su amiga, mientras Kanan estaba ya marcando a una ambulancia, debido el susto de que ella no reaccionaba y su sangrado nasal no paraba._

-WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT.- grito Mary furiosa y presa de la desesperación lanzando varias cachetadas a su inconsciente amiga sin medir su fuerza.

 _El sonido de las bofetadas retumbo en toda la habitación llamando la atención de Kanan que estaba comunicándose con los servicios de emergencia._

 _Kanan interrumpió su llamada y fue corriendo a ver el por que mary esta abofeteando a la inconsciente de Dia._

-QUE DEMONIOS MARY, ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- Grito agitada Kanan mientras se arrodillaba para ver el estado de Dia.

-ES QUE NO DESPIERTA.- grito la rubia con desesperación

-PERO NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARLA.-

 _Ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir sobre el asunto hasta que comenzaron a escuchar un leve quejido que provenía del suelo._

-aaahhh que rayos.- comentaba la pelinegra en tono quejumbroso mientras se acariciaba su mejilla.

-DIA.- gritaron las 2 chicas juntas al ver que su amiga ya estaba de vuelta con ellas.

-Por que gritan.- murmuro Dia, pero al abrir los ojos pudo ver a sus amigas al borde de las lagrimas y sonriendo al ver que ella estaba bien pero esta vez era algo completamente diferente para ella este panorama.

-chicas están bien?- pregunto Dia extrañada.

 _(" se ven tan lindas, por que se me hacen mas lindas de lo normal")_

-chicas, ¿se encuentran bien?.- volvió a preguntar Dia confundida mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo.

-NO NOS VUELVAS A HACER ESO POR FAVOR.-grito Mary aun estando exaltada.

-PENSAMOS QUE ALGO MALO TE HABIA PASADO.- Grito Kanan mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra sumándose la rubia también.

 _(Me están abrazando, estaban preocupadas por mi, pero. Por que se siente tan diferente?")_

-Tranquilas chicas ya estoy bien… que es esto?- se pregunto Dia al sentir un calor inusual cayendo de su nariz.

 _Dia se toco su nariz y pudo descubrir que estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal._

 _-¿POR QUE ESTOY SANGRANDO?- exclamo dia._

-no lo sabemos por eso nos asustamos, además de que te desmayaste repentinamente.- respondió Kanan.

-Me desmaye? Por que me desmaye? Podrían pasarme un poco de papel higiénico, por favor.- al terminar de decir eso dia cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar que había pasado.

-recuerdo que Mary quiso jugarte una broma tratando de asustarte, lo logro luego… luego.-

 _Dia comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado y como sus amigas de la infancia habían quedado en una posición tan vergonzosa y comprometedora._

-AHORA RECUERDO USTEDES HICIERON ALGO MUY INDECENTE.- grito Dia mientras veía enojada a sus amigas.

-Por que me gritas ami, fue culpa de Mary, es mas tu también tienes la culpa por dejarla hacer sus bromas.- trato de defenderse Kanan.

-yo no pensé que terminaríamos así Dia, pero. Como explicas tu sangrado y tu desmayo repentino. Dijo Mary mientras le daba el papel para detener la hemorragia nasal.

-por que fue muy vergonzoso y indecente, ustedes son idol's y deben comportarse como tal, si no, no son mas que simples cantantes pop norte americanas corrientes.- grito Dia haciendo que sus 2 amigas bajaran la cabeza apenadas por su falta de profesionalidad y pudor.

-y mi sangrado podría ser a causa de que estuve mucho tiempo en el agua caliente.- respondió completamente segura de lo que decia.

-lo sentimos Dia.- respondieron ambas chicas.

-no volverá a pasar algo así.- hablo Mary apenada.

-creme que no quiero pasar por algo así otra vez Mary, fue demasiado.- hablo tímidamente Kanan

-mas les vale, creo que ha sido mucho para una sola noche ok y se esta haciendo tarde, mañana saldremos temprano para volver a casa, así que todas nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir ok.- comando Dia a sus amigas cosa que ambas obedecieron sin rechistar.

Las 3 chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones momentos después de ello, las 3 se mantuvieron en completo silencio durante ese periodo, sobretodo Mary y Kanan.

-buenas noches chicas.- se despidió Kanan.

-buenas noches Dia, Kanan.- se despidió Mary.

-buenas noches chicas y… siento haber sido un poco dura hace un rato pero entiendan que.-

-lo sabemos Dia no te disculpes.- hablo Kanan interrumpiendo a su amiga para poder disculparse.

-Si Dia no volverá a pasar descansa.- hablo tímidamente Mary para momentos después entrar a su habitación seguida por Kanan

 _Dia entro en su habitación y fue a ver su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche cerca de su cama, cuando lo tomo encontró un mensaje que llamo poderosamente su atención._

 _ **Mensaje de Ruby:**_

 **Onee-chan hoy sacaron una nueva canción de muse y es de eli-sama junto a nozomi-sama te envió la canción que ya la descargue.**

 **Mensaje de Dia:**

 **Gracias Ruby la escuchare en un momento, deberías ir a dormir ya es muy tarde ten linda noche.**

 _Después de ese mensaje comenzó a descargar la nueva canción._

 _(La escuchare después primero necesito darme un baño")_

 _Dia entro en el baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa pero antes de entrar a la regadera fue a verse en el espejo._

-creo que ya debió parar la hemorragia, pero hay algo que no entiendo por que me desmaye.- murmuro Dia.

 _Ella cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar con mayor calma y claridad la escena que había atestiguado momentos atrás en las aguas termales._

 _Dia seguía repitiendo esa escena en su mente varias veces y poco a poco su respiración fue aumentando._

 _-_ ya no somos niñas, Kanan-san y Mary-san se están convirtiendo en mujeres, mis amigas se están convirtiendo en mujeres, igual que yo.-

 _-_ mis amigas.- susurro Dia.

-creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas.- murmuro para después entrar a la regadera y comenzar a bañarse.

 _Pero durante esa ducha esa escena seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra y otra vez._

-Mary-san, Kanan-san.- suspiro mientras lavaba su cabello.

 _al terminar su baño salió de ahí con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra que cubría su larga melena negra, se dirigió hacia su maleta donde saco ropa que usaría para dormir. pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de meditar en esa escena._

 _(Deja de pensar en ello quieres, es raro")_

 _Después de cambiarse tomo su teléfono y se fijo en el mensaje que le mando su hermana junto a la nueva canción._

-por mas que me guste muse y la voz de Eli-sama no me siento de humor para escucharla ahora.-

 _Después de eso ella se seco bien su cabello y al terminar se fue a recostar en su cama. pero al estar ahí no pudo conciliar el sueño su mente seguía girando en torno a sus Amigas de la infancia._

 _-_ Mary-san, Kanan-san, ¿Por qué están en mi mente mas que nunca.-

-mis amigas de toda la vida, mis compañeras de grupo, mis casi hermanas.- susurraba Dia mientras se volteaba a ver la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y a la vez podía verla a esta desde su cama.

-Mis 2 mejores amigas.- susurro por ultima vez para luego poco a poco quedarse dormida.

 **POV: El sueño de Dia.**

-Dia.-

-Dia-san, Dia, Dia, Dia-san.- escuchaba Dia repetir su nombre varias veces por 2 voces que ella reconocía perfectamente.

 _Cuando dia abrió los ojos se había sorprendido al ver que estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela preparándose para su primera practica hasta que llego Kanan a hablar con ella._

-recuerda estirarte apropiadamente para que no te lastimes durante la practica. si quieres puedo ser tu compañera de estiramientos el dia de hoy.-

\- tranquila Dia te tratare bien solo relájate.- recordaba Dia esa escena meses atrás cuando comenzaron a practicar.

-Kanan-san, ten cuidado ok.- respondió tímidamente Dia mientras su amiga le dedicaba una cálida y agradable sonrisa.

-vamos por que te preocupas, practicas danza desde hace años, este entrenamiento que estoy poniendo no es nada de otro mundo lo dominaremos sin problema alguno.- dijo Kanan de forma calmada.

-Bueno es que ese entrenamiento, es casi idéntico al que tu haces a diario y bueno… tu cuerpo es prueba de que es muy efectivo y siento que será muy duro- susurro Dia completamente avergonzada por lo que dijo causando que su amiga de sonrojara.

-ooohhh bueno gracias por el cumplido y... enserio no debes preocuparte no es tan intenso. Te acostumbraras rápidamente.- respondió Kanan tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-es gracioso verte sonrojar Kanan-san casi nunca te veo así.- hablo ya mas calmada Dia a su amiga que también eso pareció relajarla un poco.

-Quien eres tu? Y que le hiciste a la verdadera Dia.- exclamo Kanan en tono burlón hacia su amiga.

-ooohh vamos es normal darles de vez en cuando cumplidos a mis amigas de lo bien que se ven, sobretodo si son reales.- respondió Dia mientras sonreía burlonamente a Kanan.

-Si sigues así te regalare pescado seco otra vez para tu cumpleaños.- respondió Kanan riendo secamente mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo.

-solo si tu lo cocinas.- dijo Dia.

-terminando la practica preparare para ti y Mary, ahora ponte en posición para estirar.- hablo de forma demandante Kanan provocando que Dia riera mas.

-Kanan-san.-murmuro Dia.

 _Después de ese recuerdo ella cerro y volvió a abrir los ojos y ahora se encontraba en la oficina del consejo estudiantil._

 _-_ puedo pasar.- escucho Dia al otro lado de la puerta a esa voz tan familiar.

 _-_ pasa Mary-san.-

-Ya es hora de la salida y aun sigues aquí, Kanan nos esperara en su casa hoy para discutir sobre la coreografía de nuestra siguiente canción.- hablo animadamente Mary a su amiga mientras que esta mantenía su mirada en sus documentos.

-Lo se Mary-san pero tengo mucho trabajo el dia de hoy, creo que deberías adelantarte, yo las alcanzare una vez termine de acuerdo.-

-sabes que. creo que hare algo mejor, en lugar de irme yo sola, que tal si te ayudo para terminar mas rápido.- respondió animadamente Mary mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la mesa tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-con mi ayuda terminaremos mas rápido y así no te será tan solitario y pesado el trabajo.- hablo animadamente la rubia mientras tomaba unos papeles y comenzaba a observarlos.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer por cierto?- pregunto inocentemente Mary mientras veía a su amiga con total ingenuidad.

-Mary- san. esta bien, ven aquí y te diré que hacer para que nos vayamos rápido.- respondió dia mientras sonreía a su amiga.

-Mary-san.- volvió a murmurar cerrando sus ojos otra vez y siendo transportada a los recuerdos de su infancia sin su madre y su hermana, acompañadas por la ausencia casi total de su padre.

-Las extraño tanto.- sollozaba la pequeña de 8 años mientras sus 2 amigas la consolaban.

-ella regresara pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes.- hablaba de manera cariñosa Kanan a su amiga.

Es verdad. Tu mama y Ruby regresaran dentro de poco. Cuando regrese se recuperara el tiempo perdido como con mi papa.- explicaba Mary tratando de animar a Dia.

-pero me siento tan sola, papa casi no esta en casa por estar trabajando y- y- en las noches la casa da mucho miedo de noche.- explico Dia llorando desconsoladamente.

-Es tan aterradora la casa en la noche estando sola. Odio estar sola me aterra quedarme sola.- volvió a replicar Dia aun presa de su miedo.

-nunca estarás sola. Mary y yo siempre estaremos contigo no importa lo que pase.- hiso entender Kanan a su amiga mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que la viera fijamente.

-Kanan dice la verdad. siempre estaremos contigo, nunca te dejaremos sola, estaremos siempre juntas.- dijo Mary mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

 _Dia había cesado un poco su llanto para ver a sus amigas._

 _-_ no me dejen sola por favor, son lo único que me queda.-respondió Dia con dificultad luchando por poder hablar lo mas claro posible.

-nunca lo haremos Dia, nunca te abandonaremos.-respondió Kanan.

-siempre estaremos contigo Dia, nunca te dejaremos sola.-

 _("No quiero estar sola, tengo miedo a quedarme sola")_

 _ **-Quédense conmigo para siempre chicas.-**_

-AAAAAAHHHHH.- suspiro Dia despertando de forma súbita después de ese sueño.

-Que fue eso?. ¿Por qué? Kanan y Mary estaban en mis sueños ¿por que soñé todo eso?- se preguntaba a si misma la pelinegra para después observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que ya Había amanecido.

-¿Que hora es?- la pelinegra miro su reloj y pudo comprobar que se estaba haciendo tarde.

 _Dia se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y dirigirse a ver a sus amigas a fuera del resort._

-Buenos días.- saludo Dia cortésmente a las 2 chicas que estaban separadas mirando hacia la calle con sus maletas.

 _Ni una de ellas respondió._

 _-_ dije buenos… wow… que les paso? Pudieron dormir algo a noche!.- pregunto Dia sorprendida al ver a sus amigas cargando unas enormes ojeras además de verse bastante exhaustas.

-oohh lo siento buenos días.- saludo Kanan completamente desganada.-

-perdóname buenos días.- saludo Mary sin muchas ganas.

-Están bien chicas que paso por que se ven así.- pregunto Dia a ambas chicas.

-Dia no quiero sonar grosera pero. no estoy de humor para hablar de ello, podemos simplemente esperar al taxi y regresar a casa en completo silencio. Por favor.- pidió Mary amablemente para después darle un sorbo a su cappuccino.

-Estas segura que estas bien mary-san?- expreso con preocupación dia.

-solo déjala y regresemos a casa en silencio.- demando Kanan lo mas cortes que podía ser en ese momento tan tenso.

-Ooook?.- respondió confundida Dia ante esta situación.

 _("Que les pasa a ellas 2")_

 _Las chicas se quedaron ahí de pie esperando por unos incomodos minutos mientras esperaban el taxi que las llevaría hacia la estación para poder regresar a casa._

 _Cuando el taxi llego Mary fue la primera en subir al asiento de enfrente obligando a las otras 2 a sentarse atrás. durante el viaje ni una chica dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la estación de autobuses._

 _Al llegar Dia fue a recoger los boletos de autobuses y se los entrego a sus amigas pero minutos después de esto una de las chicas trato de pedirle un favor a la pelinegra._

-puedo pedirte un favor Dia.- pregunto apenada Mary.

-¿por que Mary-san ocurre algo?-

-No, es Nada… bueno quería preguntarte algo.-

-Que ocurre Mary-san.-

-Aun tenemos tiempo antes que parta el autobús, y quería preguntarte si… podríamos cambiar mi lugar en el autobús.- pregunto Mary algo apenada.

-¿Por qué mary-san?-

-Solo no quiero estar ahí por favor no preguntes mas ok.-

-muy bien… que es lo que tienes.- pregunto seria la pelinegra.

-Nada Dia solo no quiero estar ahí.- pregunto suplicante Mary.

-Déjame ver tu asiento Mary.-

-por favor Dia solo… ¡EH¡ Espera.- dijo Mary antes que Dia tomara su boleto.

-No le veo nada de malo Mary-san, hasta te toco del lado de la ventana. ¿cual es el problema?-

 _Mary suspiro fuertemente y le pidió a Dia que se acercara para poder decirle sin llamar la atención.-_

 _-_ me… me toco sentarme junto a Kanan.-

-Es por lo de ayer verdad.- dijo Dia sin estar muy sorprendida ante esto.

-Entonces me entiendes… me ayudaras.- pregunto Mary esperanzada.

-Lo hago también por Kanan-san. Ella también se veía incomoda por lo de ayer.- dijo Dia mientras tomaba el boleto de Mary y se dirigía a cambiarlo.

 _Dia cambio fue a cambiar el boleto de Mary y regreso dentro de poco para devolverlo._

-No era mas fácil intercambiarlo conmigo.-

-También quiero mantener mi distancia.- respondió dia secamente a Mary.

-Lo siento Dia. Te juro que no volverá a pasar, yo tampoco disfruto la tensión que hay.-

-Gracias por el cambio Dia.- agradeció Mary mientras se iba a tomar asiento para esperar pero fue detenida por Dia.

-Tranquila Mary-san mientras mas rápido olvidemos esto será mejor ok.- dijo Dia para después soltar a Mary.

 _Mary solo asintió y fue a sentarse a esperar también._

 _El tiempo pasaba y Dia solo se dedicaba a observar el panorama hasta que cierta voz le llamo la atención._

 _-_ te pidió que cambiaras boletos. ¿verdad?.- Dijo Kanan mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.

-si… como te diste cuenta.-

-Mientras pedias los boletos me fije en ello, debería darte las gracias también.-

-¿Tan incomodas están por lo de ayer?- pregunto sorprendida Dia.

-¿Como te sentirías tu si tu amiga de la infancia cae desnuda sobre ti?- pregunto Kanan mas seria de lo que querría tomando por sorpresa a Dia.

-Aaahhh… prefiero no responder eso pero.-

-Quiero estar lejos de ella ahora Dia… si te lo preguntas, no estoy enojada con ella, es solo que…-

-No necesitas decirlo Kanan, creo que me sentiría bastante incomoda en tu situación.- contesto Dia mientras dirigía su mirada a la Rubia, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su lugar sin notar la conversación de sus amigas.

-Gracias por entenderlo Dia, y también gracias por cambiar los boletos.-

-Espero que se les pase esto regresando a casa, no pueden estar así por mucho tiempo pero bueno, ve por tus cosas es hora de irnos. Trata de descansar algo te vez muy agotada.- dijo Dia para luego tomar sus cosas y abordar el autobús.

 _Durante el viaje Mary y Kanan lograron relajarse un poco mas, tomando también una necesaria y agradable siesta durante el trayecto. mientras Dia paso buena parte del viaje mirando el paisaje mientras escuchaba música de su celular con sus audífonos y meditando sobre el por que extraño comportamiento de sus amigas._

 _("el dia de ayer ellas 2 se encontraban de maravilla disfrutando de las vacaciones y ahora no quieren ni estar cerca la una de la otra")_

 _("una broma inocente que salió mal. ¡oh¡ un mensaje de ruby")_

 **De Ruby a Dia.**

 **Onee-chan a que hora llegaras para que papa vaya por ti.**

 **De Dia a Ruby.**

 **Llegare dentro de poco Ruby gracias por recordármelo yo le avisare a papa cuando llegue.**

 _Después de varias horas las chicas llegaron a su destino bajaron del autobús y se dirigían a la salida en completo silencio en especial para Kanan y Mary que a pesar de haber descansado algo, se veían aun exhaustas._

-Kanan quieres que te de un aventón a casa.- Pregunto tímidamente Mary.

-gracias Mary pero tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa, así que adiós. las veré a las 2 la próxima semana para seguir entrenando.- respondió rápidamente Kanan para luego salir de ahí a paso veloz dejando ahí de pie a sus amigas.

-bueno Dia sin mas que decir, es mejor que me retire no quiero hacer esperar al chofer mas tiempo, así que te veré la próxima semana adiós.- se despidió la rubia para luego salir caminando tranquilamente del lugar.

-Hasta luego.- murmuro Dia despidiéndose de sus amigas aun sorprendida por el comportamiento de ellas 2 durante todo el dia.

 _(" Por que presiento que nada bueno saldrá después de esto…")_

-El solo recordar esa escena anoche me hace sentir tan avergonzada pero, por que también me hace sentir tan. Extraña.-

 _("_ por que me desmaye?. Nunca me había pasado algo así antes, por que ahora si")

…

-es mi teléfono, ya debe haber llegado.-

 _De ahí Dia fue a encontrarse con su padre, que se alegraba de verla otra vez._

 _Su padre la ayudo a subir sus cosas al auto y una vez hecho subieron y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a casa acompañado de una charla sobre su viaje._

 _-_ como te la pasaste esta semana hija? Te la pasaste bien con las chicas.- pregunto Tranquilamente su padre mientras conducía.

-nos la pasamos muy bien otto-san todo bien hasta la ultima noche.- respondió Dia mientras observaba a su padre.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kyo.

-Mary-san hiso una broma a Kanan-san, pero le salió mal y creo que están peleadas.-explico Dia.

-que broma le hiso a Kanan-san.-

-no quiero hablar de ello otto-san es eehh? Vergonzoso.- contesto Dia algo apenada por recordar como terminaron sus amigas.

-esta bien entiendo. creo que deberías darles tiempo para que piensen las cosas, ustedes se conocen de toda la vida y dudo que una simple eh inocente broma, arruine todos los años que han pasado juntas.- sermoneo Kyo a su hija mientras estacionaba su auto.

-eso pensé yo también otto-san hemos pasado por mucho para que al final las cosas terminen así.- contesto Dia a su padre mientras veía como su hermana se asomaba por su ventana saludándola a ella y a su padre.

-bueno hija ya llegamos y tu hermana se alegra de verte ve a saludarla a ella y a tu madre y yo me ocupo de tu equipaje ok.- hablo cariñosamente su padre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

-gracias otto-san.-

-y de paso ya ve preparándote ya casi es hora de cenar.- dijo su padre.

 _Dia después de bajar del auto, fue a saludar a su hermana seguido de su madre, después se fue a arreglar para tener una agradable cena con su familia donde pudieron platicar sobre sus asuntos durante esa semana._

 _Al finalizar la cena Dia fue su habitación y comenzó a prepararse para ir a dormir pero se puso a ver su teléfono, y se dio cuenta que había olvidado algo._

 _-_ la canción que Había mandado Ruby. La había olvidado por completo.- menciono dia mientras se iba recostando en su cama.

-Garazu no Hanazono… que nombre peculiar.- susurro Dia mientras conectaba sus audífonos a su teléfono, para no molestar a nadie y ella pueda disfrutar mas la canción.

 _("Play")_

 _Dia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la fuerte melodía con la que empieza la canción._

 _(" Es mejor que le baje un poco el volumen")_

 _Después de unos minutos Dia se quedo estática observando el techo de su habitación mientras la canción terminaba de reproducirse_

-un laberinto de sueños…. Un laberinto de lirios…. Siento que hay algo diferente en esta canción.-

 _(" por que durante toda la canción no pude dejar de pensar en Kanan-san y Mary-san, que es lo que pasa")_

 _Dia después de eso se volteo de lado mirando a una foto de sus amigas._

-por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ustedes chicas.-

 _Poco a poco el cansancio fue apoderándose de Dia hasta hacerla caer un profundo sueño._

-Mary-san. Kanan-san.- murmuro Dia antes fe quedar completamente dormida.

 **POV: EL SUEÑO DE DIA.**

\- wake up.- escucho a la distancia.

-vas a quedarte dormida ahí.-

-que pasa? Quien esta hablando.- hablo en voz baja.

-Dia we are waiting for you.- volvió a escuchar a la distancia esa voz que se le hacia mas familiar y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Donde estoy? MARY-SAN, KANAN-SAN QUE- QUE- QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ.- grito completamente sorprendida al ver a sus amigas dentro de una gran fuente. alrededor de esta habían flores por todos lados pero la flor que reinaba ahí eran los lirios de diferentes colores.

-Que esta pasando chicas, por que, esas batas transparentes, están empapadas. Dios pónganse algo.- grito la pelinegra apartando la vista a otro lado mientras cubría sus ojos.

-no te gusta lo que ves.- dijo Kanan de manera seductora mientras abrazaba a Mary.

-Sabemos de ti todo Dia, esto es lo que tu corazón desea sweet heart.- respondió Mary en un tono tan Sexy que solo altero aun mas a la pelinegra a la vez que Mary correspondía al abrazo de Kanan.

-De que están hablando.- respondió agitada

-fufu eh Mary-san démosle una probada de lo que ella quiere en realidad.- volvió a hablar Kanan con ese tono mientras tomaba del mentón a la rubia.

-Presta atención Dia.- dijo Mary mientras miraba fijamente a Kanan con gran pasión y después dedicarle unas palabras a la pelinegra.

 **-Esto es lo que tu corazón quiere.-**

 _Después de esa oración Kanan y Mary se dieron un lento, suave, y erótico beso frente a ella._

 _Dia se quedo mirando aturdida y confundida ante la increíble escena ante ella._

 _Viendo como Mary tomaba de las caderas a Kanan, mientras la peli azul atrayéndola mas a la rubia a su cuerpo, sin romper por un segundo el beso que se estaban dando._

 _Un beso que había comenzado de forma suave y tierna, que fue incrementando después a un beso mas apasionado donde Dia pudo ver como el beso._

 _Se volvió mucho mas intimo donde la peli azul comenzó a usar su lengua al igual que la rubia y estas peleaban por el dominio sobre la otra._

 _mientras Kanan poso sus manos en las finas y delicadas mejillas de la rubia tomándola con fuerza para no dejarla escapar, cosa que Mary no haría por que ella también respondió ante el dominio que la buceadora quería ejercer sobre ella._

 _tomándola fuertemente de su cabello respondió al beso con la misma intensidad a la que estaba siendo sometida donde sus lenguas danzaban en una perfecta y placentera sincronía que provocaba que ambas chicas gozaran y emitieran unos lascivos sonidos que Dia podía escuchar a la perfección._

 _Los sonidos de placer que provocaban sus amigas hacían eco en los tímpanos de dia mientras ella seguía mirando a la escena completamente hipnotizada ante esta_

 _Lejos de sentir vergüenza, pudor, o enojo._

 _Dia estaba experimentando sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por ella._

 _-_ chicas.- jadeaba Dia pesadamente mientras sentía ese calor de antes pero mas fuerte que nunca, acompañado de otras sensaciones que lejos de molestarla la hacían sentir extrañamente bien.

-por favor deténganse.- dijo Dia mientras comenzaba a morder sus labios y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

("Que esta pasándome")

 _Las chicas escucharon su petición y dejaron de besarse y voltearon a ver a la confundida pelinegra._

-ocurre algo darling.- dijo Mary en tono juguetón mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli azul.

-Esto... Esto… que esta pasando aquí.- volvió a exigir Dia ya al borde de las lagrimas mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

 _(" Que esta pasándome, por que estoy viendo esto, por que esta pasando esto")_

 _-_ Dia.- escucho la pelinegra un dulce susurro en su oído derecho mientras una mano comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla.

-no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo de lo que quiere tu corazón.- respondió esa dulce voz haciendo que buscara el origen de esa dulce voz que la estaba calmando.

-Mary-san.- respondió mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y miraba los bellos ojos dorados de la rubia.

-Todo estará bien, solo relájate.- escucho esta vez en su lado izquierdo para luego sentir un tierno y suave beso en su mejilla.

 _Dia volteo lentamente a ver a la_ responsable de e _llo y al verla suspiro._

-Kanan-san.-Suspiro la pelinegra al verla.

-no tengas miedo de tus deseo.- dijo Mary.

-no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos.- dijo Kanan.

-Y no tengas miedo de lo que quiere tu corazón.- respondieron ambas chicas a la ahora mas calmada pelinegra.

-mis sentimientos, mis deseos, Mi corazón.-

-Que es lo que quiere mi corazón.- pregunto asustada por su pregunta.

 _(" nunca… nunca había pensando en lo que quería mi corazón… es esto")_

 _-_ NOOOOOO… Mi corazón no quiere… no, no…-

 _(" Que es lo que quiere mi corazon")_

-escucha a tu corazón.-volvieron a repetir las 2 chicas mientras abrazaban a la pelinegra que se mantenía de pie gracias a ellas.

-Mary-san, Kanan-san.- balbuceo Dia una vez mas mientras ambas chicas le sonreían.

-Todo estará bien .- respondió tiernamente Mary para después aproximarse lentamente a los suaves y deliciosos labios de la chica de los ojos esmeralda.

-Mary-san. ¿Que es lo que quiere mi corazón? Espera Mary-sa… mmmhhh.- cuando menos lo esperaba Mary comenzó a besar a Dia causándole diferentes sentimientos.

 _Confusión, miedo, incertidumbre, dudas, culpa, pánico pero también estos estaban acompañados de otros sentimientos mas agradables para la joven soñadora._

 _Cariño, ternura, seguridad, placer, sobretodo algo que Dia jamás había experimentando antes._

 _ **DESEO ANHELO Y AMOR.**_

 _(" Mary-san me esta besando")_

 _El beso de la rubia a la pelinegra hiso que esta abriera sus ojos y poco a poco estos fueran entrecerrándose dejando que la agradable sensación fuera incrementando._

 _Poco a poco ese dulce beso fue aumentando de parte de la rubia mientras la acercaba mas a ella y la tomaba con una mano de su cintura y la otra proporcionaba suaves caricias a su cabello causando que Dia calmara un poco su llanto._

 _Después de otro tierno minuto de ese suave beso Mary se separo de Dia._

 _Dia se acariciaba los labios suavemente mientas recordaba el beso que había tenido hace poco._

 _-que esta pasando. Esto, esto esta mal, pero por que se sintió tan bien.- balbuceo Dia cerrando sus ojos y recordando y volviendo a saborear ese increíble beso que solo la confundía aun mas de lo que ya estaba._

(" _Por que disfrute esto, acaso me volví loca")_

-Dia.- escucho otro dulce susurro a la vez que sentía un fuerte, cálido, y tierno abrazo que la hacia llorar aun mas.

-Kanan-san tu no, por favor, esto, esta mal. Por favor basta.- respondió la pelinegra comenzando a sollozar Por la gran confusión que había en ella.

-¿Por que lloras? princesas como tu no deberían llorar, deberían sonreír.- susurro tiernamente Kanan mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amiga, que solo la miraba con mas confusión.

-Chicas yo las amo pero no de esta…. Uuuuhhhmmmmm mmmmhhhh.-

 _Kanan no dejo que ella siguiera hablando y se lanzo a besar esos dulces, inexpertos eh inocentes labios de forma salvaje y brusca._

 _Dia intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kanan cosa que solo hiso que ella la abrazara y besara aun con mas brusquedad, acompañados de mucha mas pasión, haciendo que los gemidos de Dia hicieran eco en la boca de la peli azul._

 _Mientras la supuesta imagen de Mary miraba con ternura la escena y acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra, mientras le dedicaba tiernas palabras en especial una._

 _-_ Se honesta con tu corazón Darling.- susurro Mary mientras le daba un beso en la nuca a la pelinegra mientras Kanan seguía intentando someter a Dia ante ella.

 _Con cada movimiento que hacia Kanan con su lengua en la boca de Dia, con cada mirada intensa que le dedicaba, y con cada apretón que le daba, Dia fue rindiéndose ante esa maravillosa mujer. hasta que Kanan decidió soltarla para que al final la pelinegra recibiera otro beso de ese tipo pero ahora de parte de la ojidorada._

 _Ambas chicas intercambiaban a la pelinegra después de cada beso que le daban. Dia estaba completamente ante su merced._

 _para este entonces ya había dejado de luchar y comenzó a disfrutar de ese sueño húmedo que estaba haciendo revoltijos en su mente y en su corazón._

 _-_ esto es lo que siempre has querido.- susurro Mary entre suspiros para después volver a besarla con mas cariño una y otra y otra vez.-

-tu corazón siempre quiso esto.-murmuro Kanan mientras besaba y lamia ese delicado, suave eh indefenso cuello de la pelinegra.

-Por que?.-jadeo mientras se dejaba ya llevar por el placer y el cariño que recibía de ambas chicas.

-por que? Desde cuando ha querido esto mi corazón.- suspiraba Dia mientras se aferraba a esas 2 grandiosas mujeres que seguían mostrándole los rincones mas ocultos de su interior.

-por que siempre nos has amado.- respondió Kanan para volver a besarla ahora con una lujuria que sorprendió aun mas a Dia.

-siempre has querido que estemos contigo por y para siempre.- dijo Mary mientras comenzaba a masajear el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras besaba y dejaba marcas en el cuello de la misma.

-nos has amado a ambas desde siempre y ahora tu corazón esta revelando tus verdaderos deseos.- respondieron ambas chicas mientras comenzaban a quitarle la vestido rosa que traía ella en ese momento.

-Mi corazón.- llego a jadear Dia mientras el placer comenzaba a subir en ella al igual que su nunca antes vista lujuria.

-siempre las he amado chicas, pero nunca imagine que fuera de esta manera.- dijo Dia mirando a ambas chicas ahora con miedo a quizás su verdadera ella.

-No tengas miedo a tus sentimientos.- volvieron a hablar las 2 chicas.

 **-No tengas miedo a tus deseos.-**

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- despertó abruptamente, empapada en sudor, suspirando rápidamente mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

-que fue ese sueño.- hablo en voz baja mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-que fue todo eso? Kanan-san Mary-san.-

("las he amado desde siempre, eso fue lo que dijeron, eso es según lo que mi corazón siempre ha querido.")

-Han sido mis únicas amigas en toda mi vida, siempre han estado conmigo, incluso en este viaje para salvar a la escuela.-

-Esto esta mal, esto solo debe ser solo una fantasía y ya.- Murmuro mientras se levantaba de su futon para dirigirse a su espejo.

-No hay manera de que tengas esos sentimientos por ellas.- se dijo así misma mientras miraba seriamente a su reflejo.

-No podemos hacer eso, Esta mal es prohibido.-

-Y son mis mejores amigas, son casi como mis hermanas. No podemos hacer esto.- Volvió a susurrarse mientras tocaba su reflejo hasta posar su mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazón, aun latiendo con gran fuerza, que hasta ella podía escucharlo con claridad en esa silenciosa y caliente noche de verano.

-Mi corazón no quiere esto… Yo no deseo esto.- volvió a susurrar la pelinegra comenzando a reprimir sus deseos

-Tiene que ir antes la razón que el corazón y así será.-

-Tu no eres eso Kurosawa, No tienes derecho a ser eso y se acabo.- dijo Dia una vez mas a si misma para luego dirigirse a su cama e intentar dormir otra vez.

 _Pero por mas que lo intentaba y cerraba sus ojos, volvían una vez mas esas visiones de su sueño que simplemente la confundían aun mas._

 _En los días siguientes intento mantener su mente ocupada con sus trabajos pendientes de su escuela y sus practica regulares en su casa, hasta incluso trataba de pasar el tiempo con su hermana para así no poder pensar en sus amigas._

 _Tratando de reprimir lo mejor que podía esos sentimientos._

 _Pero cuando llegaba el anochecer y ella estaba sola con sus pensamientos, su corazón volvía a recordarle cosas que ella estaba negando con todas sus fuerzas.-_

-Quieres dejar de pensar en esas cosas.- se susurro a si misma mientras trataba de dormir.

 _Pero era inútil._

 _Cada dia era mucho mas difícil tratar de no pensar en ello, agregando también el factor que ella vería a esas 2 chicas otra vez mañana en clases._

Dia POV: Lunes en la mañana.

La alarma comenzó a sonar despertando a una adolecente cansada, desvelada, y mas confundida.

-Otra vez tuve ese sueño.- se dijo a si misma, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación y su alarma seguía sonando.

Dia apago su alarma y se levanto de su futon para dirigirse al baño y comenzar a arreglarse.

Al ser la presidenta del consejo ella debía llegar antes que todos y preparar todo para el regreso de los demás estudiantes, incluido el de sus amigas.

("No he visto ni hablado con ellas desde lo del incidente en las aguas termales, no se como mirarlas a la cara después de todos estos extraños sueños")

-solo son tus amigas, Nada cambiara, todo seguirá como siempre y punto final.- se dijo a ella misma mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

Al terminar de arreglarse tomo su mochila y se dispuso a viajar hacia su escuela pero durante el trayecto, estos pensamientos seguían acosándola intervenían mucho contra su verdadero objetivo.

Tokio y la escuela.

(" se acerca la presentación de Tokio, si fallamos en esta presentación no podremos ir al Love Live y la escuela si que tendrá problemas")

("Concentra solo tu mente en Love Live y la escuela, no dejes que cosas tontas se interpongan en ello, sobretodo tus sentimientos")

("Son tus amigas y punto")

Dia después de ello se dedico a tratar de relajarse y disfrutar el camino hacia la escuela.

Por que hoy seria un dia bastante largo.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **He estado ausente por motivos que explique en una actualizacion de How it ends pero para este fic la verdad es que.**

 **Este fue un capitulo muy dificil de escribir para mi por que cuando lo revisaba no estaba bien para mi asi que durante 1 mes lo escribi borre y volvi a reescribir varias veces hasta que encontre la vercion que me dejo mas satisfecho.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero añadir es que ya estamos cerca del final del arco de dia y podremos regresar a la historia con ruby y hanamaru.**

 **Creo que por esta ocasión no respondere reviews pero a los que aun siguen esta historia y dejan sus reviews solo quiero decirles que en verdad agradesco mucho sus comentarios y les prometo que las actualizacionss seran mas seguidas pues tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre y a decir verdad estas historias me son mas faciles de hacer haciendo excepcion por este cap.**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun y nos vemos en otra actualizacion.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	13. Reprimiendo al corazon

Dia POV: Lunes en la mañana.

La alarma comenzó a sonar despertando a una adolecente cansada, desvelada, y mas confundida.

-Otra vez tuve ese sueño.- se dijo a si misma, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación y su alarma seguía sonando.

Dia apago su alarma y se levanto de su futon para dirigirse al baño y comenzar a arreglarse.

Al ser la presidenta del consejo ella debía llegar antes que todos y preparar todo para el regreso de los demás estudiantes, incluido el de sus amigas.

("No las he visto, ni mucho menos hablado con ellas desde lo del incidente en las aguas termales, no se como mirarlas a la cara después de todos estos extraños sueños")

-solo son tus amigas, Nada cambiara, todo seguirá como siempre y punto final.- se dijo a ella misma mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

Al terminar de arreglarse tomo su mochila y se dispuso a viajar hacia su escuela pero durante el trayecto, estos pensamientos seguían acosándola intervenían mucho contra su verdadero objetivo.

Tokio y la escuela.

(" se acerca la presentación de Tokio, si fallamos en esta presentación no podremos ir al Love Live y la escuela si que tendrá problemas")

("Concentra solo tu mente en Love Live y la escuela, no dejes que cosas tontas se interpongan en ello, sobretodo tus sentimientos")

("Son tus amigas y punto")

Dia después de ello se dedico a tratar de relajarse y disfrutar el camino hacia la escuela.

Por que hoy seria un dia bastante largo.

Dia al llegar a su oficina hiso un poco de papeleo y hablo con la directora, sobre futuros planes de la escuela y al finalizar se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

 _al llegar al salón se fijo sus ni una de sus amigas había llegado aun, así que p_ refirió seguir tomar su lugar y sacar un libro para comenzar a leerlo tranquilamente, para mantener su mente ocupada.

-hola Dia buenos días.- saludo cortésmente una voz irremplazable para ella.

-oohh buenos días Mary-san, apenas llegaste? Perdón estaba metida en el libro.- se disculpo la pelinegra mientras cerraba su libro para atender a su amiga.

-Si apenas llegue por cierto… no has visto a Kanan.- 

-no la he visto y por lo general ella siempre llega temprano.- Comento Dia a su amiga.- Ocurre algo Mary-san.-

-No, no ocurre nada.- comento Mary mientras miraba hacia los lados hasta que algo llamo su atención.

 _En la entrada del salón se apareció la chica que faltaba y al verla se dieron cuenta que no tuvo un buen fin de semana._

-Kanan-san.- Murmuro Dia al ver pasar a su amiga bastante cansada.

-Eh… hola chicas, bueno les seré franca o bueno mejor dicho a Dia… puedes hacerme un enorme favor, Por favor.- Pregunto Kanan para después dar un enorme bostezo.

-Que necesitas Kanan?-

-Necesito solo dormir un rato por favor.- Dijo de manera directa Kanan.

-Esta bien no te preocupes Kanan-san te cubriré durante clases, trata de dormir algo.-

-Gracias Dia, siempre puedo contar contigo.- al terminar Kanan se dirigió a su asiento donde poso un libro frente a ella y se acomodo para tomar una siesta ahí.

-hablaremos mas tarde Mary-san es hora de clases.- 

-esta bien hablaremos mas tarde Dia que tenemos mucho que hacer y estamos atrasadas.- al finalizar Mary se dirigió a su asiento detrás de Kanan como siempre.

Las clases pasaron de manera tranquila hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Dia y Mary sacaron sus almuerzos y fueron a sentarse juntas como siempre lo hacían, al terminar y acomodarse vieron que Kanan salía del salón sin decir nada. 

-A donde ira?- Pregunto Mary molesta al ver a su amiga partir del salón. 

-No tengo idea.- Contesto dia.- pero por que la molestia con ella Mary-san.-

-por que aun no tenemos la coreografía que ella había prometido y el tiempo se acaba, no podemos permitirnos errores Dia, estamos a dentro de nada de la presentación en Tokio y estamos aun con una coreografía incompleta, mientras mas tarde Kanan Tendremos que practicarla rápidamente para aprenderla.

-Tenemos ya la canción y los atuendos, lo único que nos falta es la coreografía y Kanan no la ha presentado desde entonces.- Explico La rubia molesta ante la presión que para Dia este era un raro comportamiento para ella.

-Eso antes no te importaba mucho, Yo era la que hacia los corajes cuando teníamos un retraso, verlo en ti es tan raro.-

-Esta todo bien Mary-san.- Pregunto con preocupación Por su amiga que seguía mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

-no es nada solo… olvídalo Dia Sera mejor que comamos el almuerzo antes que se enfrié perdón si te he incomodado con mi actitud momentos atrás.-

-No te preocupes Mary-san todo esta bien, ahora disfrutemos el almuerzo, luego hablaremos con Kanan.- 

Mary asintió y continuaron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que termino el almuerzo solo hasta ese entonces pudieron ver regresar a Kanan que se veía muy distante el dia de hoy.

POV GENERAL: el techo de la escuela.

-llegas tarde Kanan.-

-Lo siento Mary pero tenia unas cosas que hacer antes de venir.-

-Que cosas.- pregunto Mary de manera poco amistosa.

-Cosas personales, ahora si no te molesta debemos practicar.-

-Al menos trajiste la coreografía, hemos estado esperando por ella desde el fin de semana.-

-No.- contesto de manera seca Kanan sin muchos ánimos.

-Estuve ocupada estos días, pero Mañana la traigo solo me faltaban unos detalles que terminar.-

-Que estuviste haciendo en el fin de semana Kanan.- pregunto otra vez con hostilidad Mary.

-Estuve ocupada, nada que les sea interesante.- Respondió la peli azul para luego dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra pidiendo su ayuda.

Dia al ver la mirada de Kanan decidió interrumpir la hostil conversación entre las chicas.

-dejen esas discusiones para mas tarde, ya estamos de por si atrasadas, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.-

-esta bien.- respondió de mala gana Mary. – Hay mucho por hacer así que empecemos ya.-

Las chicas ese dia con dificultades tuvieron sus practicas y al paso de los días esto seguía así.

-auch, otra vez falle.- Exclamo Mary levantándose de la arena otra vez tanto que había perdido la cuenta.

-Mary-san.- Dia al ver eso fue a auxiliarla.

-Déjala Dia y así quieres que así participemos en Tokio. Mary si no puedes hacerlo entonces es mejor que te retires.- dijo Kanan ya muy molesta por que su amiga no podía con la coreografía y su solo.

-No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez.- Grito Mary enojada.- Lo dominare antes de la presentación, solo un poco mas de practica y lo lograre.- Reclamo Mary mientras se levantaba otra vez con la ayuda de Dia.

-Mary-san creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy no sigas así o te podrás lastimar.-

-¡No¡ no puede tiene que seguir hasta que lo logre.- remato Kanan con molestia a dia.

-No le hables así a ella, que no tiene la culpa de nada.- Respondió desafiante Mary.-

-Dia sabe que estoy en lo correcto, no podemos parar hasta que lo logres.-

-BUU BUU DESU WAAAAAAA. Ya basta, ya dejen de pelear.- Grito Dia enojada hacia ambas chicas terminando la riña entre ellas.

-Mary-san ya fue suficiente por hoy ve a descansar, Mañana seguiremos practicando.-

-Pero Dia.-

-Nada de peros ya fue suficiente además.- Pauso Dia para fijar su mirada en la chica peli azul que al sentir la mirada de Dia se sintió bastante intimidada haciendo que desapareciera esa chica malhumorada que había sido Kanan los últimos días.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con Kanan.-

 _Mary al escuchar eso y ver lo molesta que estaba Dia prefirió no responderle, en verdad no quería ser regañada por su amiga._

-Esta bien… hasta luego chicas.- Dicho eso Mary se dispuso a irse a su casa a descansar después de ese largo Dia.

 _Kanan intento decirle algo a Mary pero Dia no se lo permitió tomando su mano para llamar su atención._

-Tu te vienes conmigo ahora.-

 _Al final de ello Kanan se resigno y decidió simplemente seguir a Dia. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la orilla de la playa alejadas de todo para poder hablar sin problemas._

-Muy bien vas a decirme que tienes y por que has tratado a Mary-san tan mal por días.-

-No la estoy tratando mal, simplemente que ella no da la talla para el evento de Tokio.- dijo Kanan de forma agresiva a su amiga la cual al ver esa reacción solo hiso que se enojara mas con ella.

-Tu no puedes mentirme a mi Kanan-san se todo sobre ti y en todos estos años jamás trataste a Mary de esta manera.- Reclamo Dia bajándole los humos a Kanan otra vez.

-Tu nunca me hablas así y mucho menos tratas a Mary de esa manera. Tienes un problema y no lo quieres decir así que sácalo ya de una vez que enserio esto es cansado.- Volvió a contestar Dia ya exasperada por todo esto.

-No lo entenderías.- Murmuro débilmente Kanan evitando ver a los ojos a su amiga.

-¿Qué no entendería? Sabes que tienes razón. No lo entiendo así que explícame ahora cual es tu problema con Mary-san.- Volvió a responder dia tomando de la cara a Kanan para que la viera a los ojos y la hiciera ceder de una vez.

 _Kanan al verse acorralada en esa situación y al ver que no tiene manera de escapar de esta situación decidió dar ya su punto de vista._

-Mary debe irse esta perdiendo su tiempo aquí.- Dijo Kanan con la mayor seriedad posible sin apartar su furiosa mirada de los ojos de la pelinegra.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Lo que escuchaste Mary-san debe irse de aquí.- volvió a contestar Kanan a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de su amiga y la enfrentaba directamente.

-Sabes que… Tienes razón definitivamente no entiendo de que estas hablando así que explícamelo todo.-

-Por que Mary-san debe irse y sobretodo, a donde debería irse.- Exclamo Dia bastante molesta.

 _Kanan se alejo un poco mientras juntaba su valor para decirle a su amiga la situación que ambas ignoraron mucho tiempo._

-Mary-san rechazo otra oferta para estudiar en el extranjero.-

 _Dia al escuchar eso se le bajaron los humos y se puso a pensar mejor en la situación que se encontraban._

-Cuando escuchaste eso?-

-Hace 1 mes.- Dijo Kanan.

-y por que lo estas sacando hasta ahora? 1 mes y hasta apenas estas reaccionando. Kanan-san enserio dime que te esta pasando?-

 _Kanan al ver que sus motivos perdieron toda credibilidad, permitió que sus defensas bajaran y mostrara a esa chica que era ella en realidad._

 _Kanan estaba mostrando a esa chica que se preocupa mucho por sus amigas y que es muy sensible cuando se trata de algo serio sobre ellos._

 _Dia al ver a su amiga así pudo darse cuenta que hay algo que la esta lastimando y que atacarla para sacarle la información no era buena idea._

(" _ **es Kanan con quien estoy tratando, no le gusta que la traten así cuando ella esta sensible")**_

que es lo que pasa Kanan-san desde hace días estas muy distancia mal humorada y sobretodo te desquitas mucho con mary, quiero que me digas que te esta pasando  
Acaso no confías en mi?-

-Te conozco desde que somos unas niñas y se reconocer cuando algo te molesta, si necesitas sacarlo solo dilo.- dia se acerco a su amiga y tomo con delicadeza la mano la mano de Kanan haciendo que ella voltease a verla otra vez.-

-Dia tu y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que con mary, pero tu fuiste mi primera amiga y siempre has sido la mas madura de nosotras 3 y siempre has visto por nosotras así que.

 _Kanan levanto su mirada para ver a su amiga a los ojos mientras mostraba una expresión de frustración y confusión.  
_  
Que ocurre Kanan-san que te esta molestando-

-Prométeme… Prométeme que después de esto seguiremos siendo amigas.-

-Prométeme que a pesar de todo y lo que pase de ahora en adelante seguiremos siendo amigas dia.-

Dijo Kanan mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mientras veía a su amiga que estaba algo sorprendida por cambio de humor tan drástico.

-Kanan-san te prometo que nada entre nosotras cambiara, seguiremos siendo amigas hasta el fin no importa lo que pase.-

-Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran jamás.- dijo Dia estas palabras sin dudarlo un segundo mientras en su mente corrió otro pensamiento de forma inconsciente.

(" siempre te voy a querer hasta el final")

-Ahora vamos Kanan dime que pasa.- pregunto Dia de manera calmada y cariñosa.

-Dia… yo… Yo amo a Mary.- dijo Kanan con mucha dificultad dándole la espalda a su amiga para que no pudiera verla.

-Kanan-san yo también quiero a mary.- contesto de forma calmada pero dentro de ella sentía que esto no era normal y comenzó a pensar en el posible escenario a lo que esto llevaría.

-No Dia… yo.- Kanan comenzó a respirar mas rápido dando la vuelta para que su amiga entendiera a lo que se refería.

-Dia yo amo a Mary.- dijo Kanan mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Dia.

Dia al escuchar y ver a Kanan a sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que ella no mentía esa mirada que mostraba Kanan.  
era honesta, era pura, lo que ella había dicho y reflejaba en su mirada no era mas que la representación mas pura de sus sentimientos.

(" ella no esta mintiendo")

-Por favor no me odies.- suplicaba Kanan mientras comenzaba a llorar pensando que había hecho algo terrible.

-Lo siento, Lo siento.- seguía suplicando Kanan perdón por sus sentimientos encontrados ante su amiga de la infancia.

 _Dia al ver como Kanan sufría ante esto y ver que sus sentimientos hacia Mary eran reales_.

 _Sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, sentía escalofríos, hasta incluso envidia hacia su amiga, sentía tantas cosas que no podía comprenderlo del todo.  
_  
 _Dia fue sacada de su mundo al escuchar a Kanan hablar otra vez.  
_  
-Sabia que esto era mala idea, por favor ignora lo que dije, por favor olvídalo.- Gimoteo Kanan mientras comenzaba a correr tratando de abandonar el lugar.

 _Dia se quedo estática viendo como Kanan huía de ella y como las lagrimas caían en la arena y como su llanto hacia eco en sus oídos.  
_  
 _Tenia tantas cosas que no entendía muy bien que eran, pero había algo que comprendía perfectamente.  
_

-Kanan-san.- Grito Dia mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Por favor olvida todo.- Grito Kanan sin mirar hacia donde corría hasta que se tropezó con un montículo de arena haciendo que azotara contra esta comenzando a llorar aun mas fuerte.

 _Dia fue a auxiliarla de inmediato al ver como se había caído y cuando llego con ella Kanan Seguía llorando mas fuerte que antes._

 _Dia observo la escena al ver a su amiga de esa manera por un momento hasta que menciono el nombre de la peli azul.  
_  
-Kanan-san.-dijo Dia llamando la atención de su amiga.

-Debo darte asco, no?- gimoteo Kanan en respuesta a la pelinegra.

-No claro que no.-

-nunca lo haría Kanan-san. Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desde que tengo memoria. Se muy bien quien eres y nunca sentiría algo negativo respecto a ti.-

 _Kanan seguía llorando en la ya fría y suave arena de la playa mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga.  
_  
-No lo entiendes.- respondió Kanan.

-no necesito entender nada, eres mi amiga y siempre contaras conmigo.-

 _Kanan pudo sentir la mano de su amiga tocando su hombro haciendo que volteara a verla.  
_

Cuando Kanan volteo a verla pudo darse cuenta que Dia nunca la odiaría.

 _Al verla a los ojos encontré a esa chica que ha sido para ella una hermana todos estos años mostrando autentica preocupación por ella y por sus nuevos sentimientos descubiertos._

 _Kanan después de eso se lanzo contra dia para abrazarla y comenzara a desahogar todas esas penas que habitaban en ella._

-Eso es vamos, Sácalo todo Kanan-san.- susurro Dia en el oído de Kanan mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

-Es tan confuso Dia.- Grito Kanan mientas seguía llorando.

 _("lo se Kanan es tan confuso")_

 _Después de eso Kanan lloro por un buen rato hasta sacarlo todo de su sistema, al terminar ya cuando se estaba poniendo el sol cuando se sintió mejor decidió seguir platicando con su amiga para explicar mas el problema._

 _-_ Te sientes mejor.- Pregunto la pelinegra mientras estaba sentada en la arena y su amiga descansaba en su regazo mirando hacia el mar.

-Si… me siento mejor. Dia… gracias por estar ahí.-

-Siempre estaré ahí Kanan para ti y para Mary siempre que lo necesiten.-

-Definitivamente eres la onee-chan definitiva.- Contesto Kanan mientras reía un poco por haber dicho eso.

-Obvio que soy la mejor.- Contesto dia orgullosa de ello.

-Dia… que voy a hacer.- Continuo Kanan la conversación.

-A que te refieres?-

-A Mary, no se que hacer. Todo esta esta mal, como fue que paso esto, como fue que termine así.-

-el corazón actúa de formas misteriosa Kanan-san.-

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor.- contesto Kanan para después levantarse del regazo de su amiga y se sentara en la arena.

-esto esta mal, no puedo enamorarme de una chica, sobretodo de alguien como Mary. Hemos estado juntas toda la vida es como una hermana para mi.-

-Además que van a decir nuestros padres, que dirán mis padres, que dirán en la escuela.-

-Es una escuela católica, sabes que opinan los maestros de la…- Kanan se detuvo y se puso a pensar en lo que iba a decir.

-Eh… lo he admitido… Soy homo.- dijo Kanan sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-Ya no estas confundida Kanan-san.- Pregunto Dia curiosa.

-No ya no estoy confundida Dia… ahora que lo pienso, nunca me agradaron los chicos es mas cuando recuerdas al turista peruano?-

-El turista creo que si lo recuerdo se llamaba Mark.-

-Era muz atractivo si pero a decir verdad. Nunca me interesaron Dia, por mas atractivos que fueran, jamás llamaron mi atención pero.-

-Pero…- pregunto Dia mirando fijamente a Kanan.

-Mary, Mary siempre me pareció una chica linda desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.-

-Cuando la vi por primera vez, simplemente quería abrazarla Dia y nunca dejarla ir desde ahí siempre que estaba con ella me sentía feliz y no sabia por que.-

-Hasta que paso lo del sauna.- Confeso Kanan mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse al recordar ese Dia.

-Entiendo todo lo que estas diciendo Kanan-san pero… Por que la quieres lejos se lo de la escuela pero que mas te preocupa.- Pregunto Dia de forma inocente.

-No te has dado cuenta verdad?- contesto Kanan deprimida al recordar cual podría ser uno de los mas grandes problemas.

-Nuestros padres Dia. Que dirán nuestros padres.-

-Que dirá mi padre y madre al saber que a su hija… es una rara.-

-No lo eres Kanan-san.- Grito de golpe Dia.

-Gracias Dia.- Respondió aliviada al saber que su amiga no piensa así de ella.

-lo he estado pensando Dia, Bastante y es estúpido todo esto.-

-Mary no es… bueno ya sabes, además imagina todo el lio que causarían sus padres.-

-Ella se juntara con algun chico rico al cual sus padres lo adoraran y ella también.-

-Mary jamás se pensaría en andar con una.-

 _Kanan sintió de golpe como le cubrían la boca sorprendiéndola._

 _-_ no te atrevas a terminar eso… Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso Kanan.-

 _Después de eso Dia libero la boca de Kanan para que pudiera continuar._

-El punto Dia es que se que no tiene esperanzas esto y soy muy conciente de todo ello pero.- Al terminar Kanan se levanto de la arena mientras sentía como sus mejillas volvían a sentirse mojadas y sus fuerzas se iban otra vez.-

-No puedo controlar mis sentimientos Dia.-

-¿Qué? De que hablas Kanan-san.-

-Dia tengo miedo de mis propios deseos.- Mientras mas tiempo paso cerca de Mary, mas me cuesta controlarme quiero abrazar a Mary, quiero decirle cuanto me importa, cuanto la quiero y- y.-

-Cuanto la deseo.- Grito eso Kanan sorprendiendo a Dia haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

-Tengo miedo de mis sentimientos Dia, por eso Mary debe irse antes que ya no me pueda controlar, si dejo salir todo esto.-

-Puedo perder la amistad de Mary para siempre y eso.- Al terminar su monologo Kanan comenzó a llorar una vez mas.-

-eso me da mucho mas miedo Dia.-

-Tengo miedo de perderla para siempre.-gimoteo Kanan mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez todo mientras Dia escuchaba atónita todo el asunto.

-y Mandarla lejos no es lo mismo que perderla para siempre.- Contesto Dia.

-Lo se, lo se, se que lo que hago es contradictorio, lo se mejor que nadie.- Contesto Kanan enojada y exaltada ante eso.

-pero al menos así no se enterara de mis sentimientos y quizás solo así podamos seguir siendo amigas.-

-Así ella estará a salvo de mi y- y-.- Kanan comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al pensar en el posible futuro que tendría Mary si se fuera.

-Ella podría encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz Dia y que sea aceptado por todos es lo mejor para ella Dia, por favor entiende.-

-Mary debe irse.- Grito Kanan una vez mas con mucha rabia desgarrando su garganta con ello.-

-y crees que te dejare hacer eso Kanan?-

-Por favor Dia entiéndelo, ENTIENDELO POR FAVOR.- Grito Kanan por ultima vez para irse de ahí corriendo dándole igual como su amiga la llamaba para intentar ayudarla.

 _ **POV: Dia en el presente.**_

 _Dia caminaba por la playa hasta que llego al lugar al que quería donde tenia una vista clara de la isla awashima viendo a la distancia el famoso hotel O'hara y también podía ver por ahí la tienda de la familia Matsura._

-Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.- murmuro Dia mientras se sentaba en la arena y recordaba que las palabras de su ex amiga una vez mas.

 _-_ _ **Mary se tiene que ir.-**_

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo Kanan.-

-Quizás pude haber evitado todo esto.-

("Pero fui una envidiosa, y mi envidia es lo que causo todo esto, no solo aleje a mis amigas si no también dañe a mi hermana y a una chica inocente")

-Mary-san espero algun dia me puedas perdonar por haberme quedado callada.-

 _ **POV: flashback de Dia.**_

 _Después de esa tarde Kanan se rehusó a hablar conmigo trate varias veces pero fue inútil y esa misma noche fue cuando decidí quedarme callada otra vez._

 _ **POV: Mas tarde en la noche.**_

 _Dia estaba preocupada por Kanan ya le había marcado varias veces y ella no contestaba su teléfono._

-Kanan-san por favor responde.- Murmuro la pelinegra mientras estaba en su habitación tratando de saber sobre el estado de su amiga.

-¡Eh… Una llamada. Es de Mary-san.

-Mary-san hola.-

-Hola Dia pudiste averiguar sobre el problema de Kanan.- pregunto Mary preocupada por el teléfono.

 _Pero la pelinegra se quedo callada pensando en si debía proseguir con su pregunta o ignorarlo._

-Dia esta todo bien?- pregunto la rubia al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga por un momento.

-Mary-san… es cierto que te volvieron a ofrecer el estudiar en el extranjero.-

 _Mary al escuchar eso se quedo callada unos segundos._

 _-_ te lo dijo Kanan verdad? Como sea Dia no acepte la oferta.-

-Por que Mary-san? Por que la rechazaste otra vez.- pregunto curiosa.

-Por que no quiero irme Dia, este es mi hogar aquí esta todo lo que yo amo en esta vida quiero seguir aquí contigo y con Kanan.- contesto Mary de la forma mas honesta posible.

-Lo se Mary-san pero es que.-

-No hay nada que discutir Dia además, necesito ayuda con algo… Te puedo contar un secreto?- pregunto Mary de forma tímida para después lanzar un gran suspiro.

-Un secreto?-

-Si Dia, necesito sacar esto y tu eres en quien mas confió para algo así.- Contesto Mary decidida.

-Dia antes de que empiece te lo voy a decir con toda la seriedad posible espero me tomes en serio con lo que voy a confesar, se que suelo hacer bromas de vez en cuando pero Dia… esta vez estoy hablando con toda la verdad.- Comento Mary con un tono de voz que muy pocas veces ellas pueden escuchar.

-Mary-san esto me esta asustando… esta todo bien.- Pregunto preocupada Dia mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

 _Algo en su interior le decia que quizás esto no le iba a agradar._

-Dia te estoy contando esto por que te considero una chica muy madura que puede razonar y piensa antes de actuar y por que eres de las personas mas importantes en mi vida además de que eres la única en la que puedo confiarle esto.

 _Dia al escuchar eso comenzó a sentirse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba debido al hecho que era la primera vez que Mary le hablaba de esa manera._

 _("Por que esto me esta pasando ami? Por que me duele que digan esas cosas")_

-Continua Mary-san.- Dijo Dia con seriedad pero en su interior sabia que enserio esto no va a salir bien, ese presentimiento en verdad que no le gustaba.

 _Dia comenzó a sentir escalofríos a la vez que comenzaba a estirar su mano hacia una de sus fotos donde estaba ella con sus amigas y la veía con mucha preocupación._

 _-_ Dia. ahhh yo… yo… esto es difícil Dia por favor que nada cambien entre nosotras.-

-Que es Mary dilo ya.- Dijo Dia molesta no por la incertidumbre si no por un dolor que sentía en su pecho que no podía controlar.

 _Y mucho menos entender_

 _O se negaba a entender y lo suprimía muchísimo mas._

-Esta bien, esta bien Dia… creo que soy lesbiana.- dijo Mary de forma seria para después quedarse en silencio.

 _Hubo un completo silencio por un minuto que resultaba abrumador para ambas chicas._

-Dia… ¿estas bien? Por favor háblame.- susurro Mary en tono suplicante.

-Mary-san… es estas diciendo la verdad?- contesto Dia muy dudosa tratando de no hacer creer a la rubia que la tomo como otra de sus bromas.

-Te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad Dia. Jamás había hablado mas enserio en mi vida.- Contesto Mary con la misma seriedad.

-Se que es raro Dia pero… escuche a mi corazón y al escucharlo me sentía feliz, sentía que por fin había encontrado aquello que me hacia falta y al aceptarlo al igual que mis sentimientos yo.-

-Yo no he podido mas que sentirme feliz al estar cerca de ella.-

-De quien Mary-san?- Dijo Dia con gran seriedad pero a la vez que posaba su mano en su pecho donde se encontraba latiendo su corazón.

 _Dia sentía a su corazón latir a gran velocidad al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga que la hacían tener un torbellino de emociones en ese momento pero el que mas gobernaba era el miedo._

 _Dia tenia miedo de saber a quien le pertenecía el cariño de la rubia y aun sabiendo quien era temía escucharlo salir de ella._

 _-_ Es Kanan Dia.-

-Estoy enamorada de Kanan.-

-Dios en verdad… en verdad se siente increíble el poder sacarlo.-

 _Dia seguía escuchando a su amiga que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el teléfono en completo silencio mientras una lagrima bajaba de su rostro a gran velocidad a la vez que sentía como su corazón que momentos atrás latía con gran vigor ahora comenzaba a ralentizarse sin saber realmente por que._

 _Dia dio una gran bocanada de aire asegurándose que Mary no la escuchara para después decir algo que salió de ella sin pensarlo 2 veces._

-Me alegra que estés feliz Mary-san.- contesto Dia con honestidad y cariño a su amiga mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban de su rostro y su corazón latía cada vez mas lento.

-Dia… lo dices enserio oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío. Eso me hace tan feliz.-

-Gracias Dia. Gracias escucharte decir esto me hace sentir tan feliz enserio gracias.- Comentaba Felizmente Mary al saber que su mejor amiga aceptaba lo que su corazón anhelaba.

-Siempre seremos mejores amigas Mary-san.- murmuro Dia mientras comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo para que al final.

 _ **Dejara de sentir a su corazón latir.**_

 _ **Pov: dia del presente.**_

-Por que ya no te siento.- exclamo Dia entre llantos de puro dolor mientras tocaba el lugar donde solia estar su corazon mientras estaba sentada en la arena de la playa alejada de todo el mundo donde podia dejar salir su dolor.

-Por que… por que me tuve que enamorar de ustedes 2… por que. Por que.-

-Por que deje que todo esto pasara.- Volvio a gritar Dia mientras el llanto la consumía.

 _ **POV: Tokio 2 años atrás.**_

-El gran dia llego chicas, demoslo todo hoy.- Dijo con gran energia Mary mientras se terminaba de arreglar.-

-Si demoslo todo Hoy.- comento Kanan de manera fria Mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Darlo todo.- murmuro Dia a si misma mientras veia a ambas chicas preparandose.

-Voy a adelantarme las vere detrás del escenario.- Dijo Kanan con su misma frialdad que habiataba en ella en las ultimas semanas.

-Hey Dia ven aquí rapido.- Murmuro Mary mientras le hacia señales para acercarse

-Que pasa Mary-san.-

-Dia al terminar todo esto y cuando ganemos le confesare a Kanan mis sentimientos por ella.- susurro Mary con gran esperanza y felicidad en sus palabras que se denotaban al igual que en su mirada.

-Quisas eso mas la victoria haga que deje de estar tan gruñona bueno eso era todo Dia ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos, la victoria nos espera.- dijo Mary con gran decision para despues levantarse de su asiento pero al tocar el piso.

-AAAAAAHHHH.- Grito Mary con mucho dolor.

-¡Mary-san¡ estas bien.- dijo Dia a la vez que se aproximo de inmediato a ayudarla.

 _Dia ayudo a Mary a tomar asiento otra vez mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor._

-Que te paso estas bien Mary-san.-

-Esto… esta bien no te preocupes.- Dijo Mary tratando de contener su dolor a la vez que se levantaba otra vez pero al pisar volvio a sentir el dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo una vez mas.-

 _Dia la ayudo otra vez a tomar asiento pero esta vez se quedo obserbando la 4pierna derecha de Mary._

 _-_ Que fue lo que paso Mary-san.- comento Dia a la vez que lentamente toco el pie de su amiga para intentar quitarle sus zapatillas pero al tocarla Mary se volvio a quejar por el dolor.-

-Te dislocaste verdad?. Fue mientras practicabamos? Por que no dijiste nada.- Reclamo Dia mientras se acercaba a un botiquin de primeros auxilios y sacaba cosas de ahí.-

-No queria preocuparlas y pense que se iria al dia siguiente. ¡Ten cuidado por favor¡-

-crees poder bailar asi?- pregunto Dia mientras retiraba lentamente la zapatilla y la media de Mary para poder aplicar crema para el dolor.-

 _Dia al retirar la media de su amiga pudo ver lo hinchada que estaba el tobillo de su amiga y que no se veía para nada bien._

 _-_ Mary-san esto. Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor esto se ve grave.- Exclamo Dia con mucha preocupacion.

-Olvidalo no podemos retroceder ahora, por favor unta la crema podre soportarlo.-Exclamo Mary exaltada al ver que su amiga sugeria eso justo en el peor momento.

-pero Mary-san si bailas podria empeorar mucho mas.- Exclamo Dia mas preocupada.

-No podemos Dia, NO.- grito Mary.- este es tu sueño dia es el sueño que decidimos seguir contigo hemos trabajado tan duro para llegar aquí, asi que no puede terminar así.-

Mary-san… Tu pierna podrias lastimarte mas.-

-Confia en mi Dia podremos lograrlo solo debo aguantar una cancion y sera suficiente asi que confia en mi.-

 _Dia lo estuvo pensando seriamente hasta que hiso una pregunta._

 _-_ Que hay de Kanan? Si ella se entera.-

-no le digas nada si no no me dejara participar. Tratare de pasar desapercibida lo mas que pueda, pero no le digas nada.-

-Estas segura de que encerio podras aguantar Mary-san?-

-Si, si podre ahora ayudame ya falta poco para que pasemos.-

 _Al terminar ello Dia comenzo a trabajar en el tobillo de Mary para sanarla lo mas que se podia con tan poco tiempo y equipo medico._

-Ya esta mmmhhppp.- Se quejo Mary al levantarse otra vez.- Estoy bien Dia, ya duele menos solo debo acostumbrarme.-

-Mary-san no quiero que te lastimes mas creo que.-

-Confia en mi por favor, ahora vamos Kanan nos espera.- dijo Mary mientras se alejaba de ahí cojeando ligeramente.

 _Dia decido seguirla y ayudarla a llegar al lugar tras bambalinas al llegar fueron recibidas por Kanan que al ver a Mary pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo estaba mal._

-¡MARY¡- Grito Kanan para ir a auxiliar a su amiga.- Que te paso estas bien?-

-Estoy bien solo fue un paso en falso podre estar lista para el show.- Dijo Mary mientras intentaba caminar para despues caer de rodillas por el dolor una vez mas.-

-MARY.- Gritaron ambas chicas a socorrerla.

 _Kanan fue la primera en ir a su ayuda haciendo que Dia al verlas juntas sentia un sentimiento que era muy nuevo para ella ademas que venia acompañado de esa incomoda sensacion que ha estado sintiendo en su pecho en estas ultimas semanas._

 _-_ no puedes participar asi te vas a dañar mas de lo que ya estas.- Exclamo Kanan totalmente preocupada.

 _Dia al ver como Kanan dejo su frialdad que llevaba cargando semanas al ver a la rubia asi la hiso sentir totalmente indiferente, se quedo viendo fijamente esa escena mientras apretar a sus puños y sentía como una incomodidad crecía en ella._

-Estare bien solo… dejame hacer presion ahí y ya.- Dijo Mary mientras hacia un nudo apretado en su tobillo para aligerar el dolor.- Lista como nueva ya no me duele. Vamos estan esperando por nosotros.- dijo Mary mientras se alejaba de ahí para tomar su posicion en el escenario.

 _Kanan se quedo observando a la rubia un momento para despues ir a su lugar pero mientras avanzaba por ahí paso muy cerca de la pelinegra y susurro algo que saco a Dia de su trance provocado por las extrañas emociones que estaba sintiendo._

-Por favor perdóname.- murmuro Kanan muy apenada mientras seguía caminando.

 _Dia al escuchar eso volteo a verla de inmediato confundida._

 _Queria hablar con ella y preguntarle el por que, pero una chica del staff le dijo que debia tomar su lugar ya era su turno._

 _Las 3 chicas tomaron sus posiciones en el escenario esperando a que se levantars el telon y comenzara quisas una de las presentaciones mas importantes de sus vidas._

-Demoslo todo hoy chicas, por nuestra escuela y por nosotras.- conto Mary con su usual energia.

-Si demoslo todo.- respondio Kanan de forma seria mientras volteaba a ver a Dia muy apenada.

-Si.- Fue lo unico que pudo decir Dia en este punto ella ya no podia estar mas confundida con todo lo que ha pasado estas ultimas semanas.

 _Al poco tiempo el telon se comenzo a levantar al igual que los gritos de los fans que queria ver al grupo de uranohoshi que prometia mucho, al levantarse completamente el telon las chicas pudieron ver a la gran multitud que estaba lista para el show y para jusgar a las jovenes soñadoras y ver si eran dignas de poder entrar al Love Live._

 _Mary se veia muy decidida y lista para darlo todo en esta presentacion aun con la balanza en su contra ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse al contrario, esta advercidad solo la apasionaba aun mas._

 _Kanan seguia conservando su temple y calma pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario podia verse el miedo y un profundo arrepentimiento prematuro por la manera en que ha actuado estas ultimas semanas mas la culpa de lo que ella haria en el futuro._

 _Y al final tenemos a Dia que simplemente estaba bastante desconectada del mundo al no ser capaz de poder manejar sus emociones y el hecho de que sus 2 amigas tienen sentimientos la una hacia la otra todo esto para ella era tan surrealista._

 _En cuanto el telon se levanto completamente y comenzo a sonar la musica Dia recobro todo el sentido y recordo donde estaba finalmente pero al momento de ello hubo algo que no espero que llegaria a pasar._

(" Kanan… por que no estas cantando ")

Continuara.

Perdon por tardar mas de lo debido pero este capitulo como pueden ver es largo por que queria ya cerrar este arco e ir directo con los 2 ultimos capitulos de la historia de dia y ya seguir con la historia que siento ya se aplazo demaciado ademas espero que la duracion de este compense el tiempo que tardo en actualizarse.

Sin mas que decir vamos con los comentarios.

 **Non-kun.**

 **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y te guste tambien este capitulo.**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun que les desea un bonito dia y que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Si estan interesados en seguirme busquen la pagina de FB kousaka honoka C donde administro ahí y comenzare una nueva mecanica donde dare pequeños avanzes de el desarrollo de las historias que estoy haciendo ahora.**

 **Un gran agradecimiento a mis betas que siempre estan ahí para ayudarme dandome sus opiniones sobre el desarrollo y contexto de las historias que en verdad aprecio muchisimo y hasta en este cap hay una referencia a uno de ellos.**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun y nos vemos en la siguiente act ya sea Triking hearts o How it ends see ya.**


	14. caminos separados

Hanamaru: -Me gusta como se ve Ruby-chan, no me encanta zura.-

Ruby: -Quieres probártelo Hanamaru-chan podemos pedirlo si quieres.-

Hanamaru: -Ahhh es enserio? Puedo probármelo zura.-

-Claro que puedes deja pedirlo ok disculpe señorita podría ella probarse ese vestido.- Dijo Ruby felizmente mientras la empleada se aproximaba a ellas.

 _Hanamaru al ver a la empleada sintió un escalofrió y un fuerte pavor que la hiso sentir tan horrible que sentía ganas de querer llorar._

 _-_ Claro que si no se preocupe se lo traeré de inmediato pero ella debe ir al probador sola.- Dijo la empleada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la castaña.

 _Hanamaru sintió escalofríos al ver a esa empleada que se le hacia muy familiar y como la había mirado de forma lasciva sin que su novia se diera cuenta._

 _-_ ve Hanamaru-chan y cuando salgas me lo muestras.- dijo felizmente Ruby sin darse cuenta de como la peli castaña se veía asustada. - Ocurre algo Hanamaru-chan?-

Hanamaru: -Estoy bien Ruby-chan pero podrías esperarme a fuera de la puerta por favor.- Comento de manera nerviosa pero su novia accedió de inmediato y fue con ella al probador.

 _-_ señorita debe esperar a fuera en lo que ella esta en el probador política de la tienda.- expreso amablemente la empleada a Ruby a lo que ella accedió

 _Maru no estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero le daba un poco de confort el saber que Ruby estaría afuera por ella así que decidió entrar y probarse el vestido._

 _Maru comenzó a desvestirse hasta que quedo en ropa interior y después trato de ponerse el vestido pero tenia problemas con ello._

Ruby: -Esta todo bien Hanamaru-chan?-

Hanamaru: -Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda para ponérmelo, podrías echarme una mano Ruby-chan zura.-

-Si claro, disculpa voy a pasar.- Dijo Ruby acercándose a la puerta.

-Señorita no es necesario que entre yo me ocupare de ayudarla, es mi trabajo después de todo además, es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda.- contesto la empleada de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Oh esta bien.- contesto Ruby amablemente.

 _La peli castaña al escuchar que aquella mujer iba a entrar la hiso entrar en pánico._

Hanamaru: (ESPERA… QUE PASA… POR QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR. NO LA DEJEN PASAR POR FAVOR, ESPERA POR QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR)

 _Al poco tiempo de eso la empleada abrió lentamente la puerta y se adentro a el pequeño probador y cuando Hanamaru la vio intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas._

 _La empleada vio lo que iba a hacer y se lanzo sobre ella rápidamente para atraparla y asegurarse de que ella no intentara pedir auxilio._

-Que crees que estas haciendo Hanamaru-san no querrás que Ruby se entere de esto no?- Susurro Dia mientras comenzaba a arrinconar a Maru a en la esquina.

 _Hanamaru entro en completo pánico y comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar._

-Que pasa Hanamaru-san por que esa cara no vamos a hacer nada malo, solo vamos a divertirnos un rato.- le susurro Dia a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar con su otra mano libre sus piernas con mucha morbosidad que se notaba en esa mirada que reflejaba a un animal salvaje, completamente hambriento que estaba a listo de comerse a su inocente presa.

-Vamos a jugar rápido Hanamaru-san, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de arrancarte ese vestido.- Volvió a susurrarle Dia para después darle una fuerte y lenta lamida al cuello de la menor.

 _Hanamaru al sentir esa horrible lengua pasar por su cuello otra vez, revivió los recuerdos del pasado donde Dia había abusado de ella sin piedad en la habitación de Ruby tiempo atrás._

 _No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde ese horrible dia para ella, el recuerdo estaba grabado en su memoria y esas heridas jamás sanarían para ella._

 _Hanamaru: (" Ruby-chan auxilio, auxilio por favor ayúdame ")_

-Que pasa estas llamándola a ella otra vez, sabes que no te escuchara Hanamaru-san y aun que lo hiciera no haría nada ella es una debilucha que jamás te podrá salvar.- dijo Dia esas palabras llenas de repudio y odio hacia su hermana mientras continuaba con el abuso a la menor.

Dia: -sabes por que nunca te salvara… por que es una debilucha, jamás podrá defenderte esa niña tonta.-

 _Después de eso Dia soltó a Hanamaru y cuando ella estuvo libre intento huir hacia la puerta pero Dia poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y en un fuerte jalón le arranco el vestido acompañado de su ropa interior._

 _Tiro con tal fuerza que la hiso caer al suelo dejándola totalmente desnuda ante ella._

 _Hanamaru vio como Dia tenia en sus manos el vestido, una vez puro blanco se comenzaba a tornar negro y se volvía lodoso en sus manos hasta que se disolvió y se volvió solo en un charco de un liquido negro que comenzaba a expandirse en el suelo_

 _Hanamaru al ver ese hermoso vestido que representaba una de las formas mas pura de amor total convertirse en esa sustancia desagradable provoco que comenzara a llorar._

Hanamaru: -Por favor ya no mas, por favor ya basta.- suplico en una audible y débil voz llena de sufrimiento mientras trataba de cubrirse sus partes y retrocedía lentamente de Dia y el lodo oscuro.

 _Dia ignoro esa suplica y fue hacia ella para tomarla por la fuerza y comenzara una vez mas el martirio._

 _Hanamaru quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, poco a poco sintió las manos de Dia tocar cada centímetro de ella._

 _Sus manos se deslizaban por la piel de Maru, rasguñándola, estrujando sus pechos combinándolos con fuertes pellizcos que dañaban su bella e inocente piel que sufría a causa de esa depravación que estaba fuera de control._

 _Dia retiro una de las manos que masajeaba el trasero desnudo de Hanamaru para tomar sus mejillas y comenzó a apretarlas con fuerza con el afán de que la oji dorada expusiera sus labios hacia ella._

 _Al tener los labios de la menor a su disposición Dia dio un profundo y brusco beso a la pequeña intentando forzar su entrada a la boca de la asustada Hanamaru._

 _Hanamaru sentía ganas de querer vomitar al sentir esa horrible lengua dentro de ella, violándola una vez mas._

 _Sumida en el terror y pánico total Hanamaru intentaba gritar pero esas suplicas morían ahogadas dentro de la boca de Dia, mientras esta continuaba usando una vez mas su inocente, virgen y puro cuerpo dejándolo en algo usado ensuciado, profanado, manchado por la perversión y maldad que habitaba en el corazón de la hermana de la chica que mas quería en el mundo._

 _Dia estuvo así unos minutos hasta que soltó a Hanamaru después de haber satisfecho su oscura hambre por el cuerpo de Hanamaru dejándola caer en el frio y sucio suelo de ese cuarto cayendo en mitad de ese lodo que se había extendido en todo el piso._

 _Hanamaru solo balbuceaba el nombre de su novia esperando a que ella fuera a rescatarla, pero eso nunca paso y todo pasaba mientras Dia miraba a esa chica esbozando una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta para abrirla._

 _La puerta se abrió y la chica pelirroja dirigió su mirada dentro de esa habitación donde vio a su querida y linda novia en ese estado tan deplorable y nauseabundo._

 _Hanamaru al ver que ruby la estaba observando sintió una enorme vergüenza hacia ella misma al ser vista, pero a la vez pensaba que todo había terminado._

-Ruby-chan auxilio.- suplico la castaña mientras trataba de levantarse de ese mugroso lodo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo ahora.

 _Ruby miro atónita aquel escenario que la dejo con la boca abierta mientras de esa habitación salía la chica que era su hermana y le murmuraba una cosa al oído._

-No es mas que una simple callejera.- Murmuro Dia de forma divertida y seductora a la chica pelirroja haciendo que su mirada comenzara a cambiar.

 _ **Su mirada una que mostraba dolor y preocupación.**_

 _ **Ahora mostraban asco, repudio y odio hacia Hanamaru.**_

-me negaba a creer los rumores pero es todo cierto.- exclamo Ruby mientras se acercaba lentamente a la habitación. -Todo es cierto sobre ti Hanamaru, no eres mas que una SUCIA TRAIDORA INFIEL.- Grito Ruby esa ultima parte mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Hanamaru y Maru la miraba atónita y incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-No Ruby por favor no es lo que crees, escúchame por favor.- Suplico Hanamaru mientras trataba de levantarse una vez mas pero sintió como una mano la tomaba del pie.

 _Hanamaru dirigió asustada su mirada hacia su pie y pudo ver como una mano había salido de ese charco de lodo atrapándola y comenzando a jalarla hacia el fondo._

-No te quiero ver nunca jamás Hanamaru.- Dijo de manera fría Ruby mientras acercaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta para comenzar a cerrarla. - _**Te odio.-**_ Murmuro Ruby mientras miraba con profundo desprecio a Maru para después azotar esa puerta dejando a la una vez su novia ahí adentro.

 _ **-**_ NOOOOO RUBY NOOOOO, POR FAVOR ESPERA.- Grito Hanamaru tratando de zafarse del agarre de esa mano pero mas manos comenzaron a salir de ese lodo y comenzaban a jalarla hacia el oscuro fondo de abismo donde nunca saldría de ahí y seria abusada por las manos toda la vida. - **RUBY NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ POR FAVOR AUXILIOOOOOOOO**.- Grito Hanamaru mientras las manos la seguían sumergiendo hasta que la arrastraron completamente hacia la infinita oscuridad.-

 _En ese momento Hanamaru por fin pudo despertar de esa horrorosa pesadilla mirando agitadamente hacia su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en el ryokan de Tokio junto a las chicas de Aqours._

 _Hanamaru se levanto de ahí sigilosamente para dirigirse al baño del ryokan aguantando sus ganas de estallar en llanto hasta que llego y se encerró ahí a mitad de la oscuridad para después comenzar a llorar sentándose en el piso y cubriéndose su boca con una toalla limpia que estaba ahí._

-Abuela, Abuela.- Murmuraba entre sollozos Hanamaru buscando el cariño de su abuela para ser consolada como lo hacia cuando ella era una niña hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría y revelaba una sombra que se quedo mirándola ahí en la oscuridad.

-Hanamaru-chan.- Susurro con preocupación y miedo esa sombra con una dulce voz que la oji dorada reconoció de inmediato.

-Ruby-chan.- Respondió Maru entre sollozos provocando que su novia se acercara a ella de inmediato siendo bañada por la luz de luna revelando su rostro lleno de autentica preocupación y se lanzara a abrazar de inmediato a la castaña.

\- Hanamaru-chan.- Susurro la pelirroja mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían desbordarse en ella.

 _Hanamaru al momento de ser abrazada por Ruby dejo salir su dolor y se puso a llorar en el abrazo de Ruby donde ella se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en intentar calmarla y consolar a su preciada novia._

-Todo esta bien Hanamaru, todo estará bien.- Murmuraba la chica también entre sollozos de la misma forma que su amiga.

 _Las chicas se quedaron ahí en ese baño bajo la luz de la luna durante un buen rato mientras Hanamaru se desahogaba entre los brazos de Ruby que en ni un momento se aparto de ella y mucho menos la dejo de consolar._

 _Ruby se había dedicado a acariciar y abrazar a la chica que lloraba entre sus brazos a la vez que le decía dulces palabras para calmar a la pobre y atormentada alma de Hanamaru._

 _Momentos mas tarde._

-Te encuentras mejor Hanamaru-chan.- Susurraba Ruby mientras que Hanamaru descansaba en el regazo de la Pelirroja y era acariciaba con mucho cuidado cariño y ternura.

 _Hanamaru ya para ese momento se sentía mas tranquila mientras sostenía la mano de Ruby y miraba hacia la nada, donde de vez en cuando se materializaba Mara solo para quedarse observando con preocupación a su huésped._

-Si… me encuentro mejor. Gracias por venir Ruby-chan zura.- susurro débilmente Hanamaru mientras levantaba su vista hacia el techo donde pudo encontrarse una vez mas con esos bellos ojos esmeralda que reflejaban todo el amor que cargaba el corazón de Ruby por ella.

-Tuviste una pesadilla verdad?- Pregunto Ruby de forma preocupada.

 _Hanamaru solo asintió a su pregunta._

-Quieres hablar sobre ello.- Volvió a preguntar Ruby a lo que Hanamaru negó con la cabeza mientras su expresión reflejaba tristeza al pensar en eso otra vez.

-No tienes que hablar sobre ello si no quieres Hanamaru-chan Pero… solo fue una pesadilla, no es real, no te puede lastimar y lo mas importante.- Comento Ruby para después acomodar un mecho de cabello de Hanamaru para dejar su frente expuesta.

-Si tienes miedo yo estaré ahí para ti cuando mas lo necesites.- Seguido de eso Ruby se acerco lentamente a Hanamaru para poder darle un beso en la frente a la chica que quiere.

 _Hanamaru al sentir los labios de la pelirroja sintió una agradable sensación cálida en su cuerpo y también sentía como la carga que llevaba se aligeraba mas._

 _Hanamaru se quedo viendo a la pelirroja con cariño mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la oji verde._

-podrías darme otro Ruby-chan zura.- pregunto la castaña con cariño.

-Te daré todos los que quieras Hanamaru-chan.- Contesto felizmente la pelirroja para después aproximarse otra vez con su novia y besar repetidas veces con el mismo cariño y ternura que había usado la primera vez.

 _Poco a poco Hanamaru fue atrayendo a ruby hacia sus labios para comenzar a besarse, pero como era muy incomodo Hanamaru decidió levantarse del regazo de la pelirroja para sentarse y estar en una mejor posición._

-Ruby-chan.- murmuro Maru con un débil jadeo mientras estaba de frente con su amiga y tomaba su rostro con delicadeza para aproximarla mas a ella.

-Si Hanamaru-chan.- suspiro la pelirroja mientras se acercaba mas a la otra chica.

-Te quiero mucho zura.-

-Yo también te quiero mucho.- _Susurro por ultima vez para comenzar a entrecerrar sus ojos y tomaba con delicadeza los hombros de Hanamaru._

 _Hanamaru también comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos para poco después sus labios pudieran conectarse suavemente con los dulces, cálidos y deliciosos labios de la pelirroja_

 _Comenzaron con besos tiernos y muchos roses entre sus labios mientras que poco a poco comenzaban a acercar mas sus cuerpos la una a la otra y se comenzaron a acariciar con lentitud a la vez que con un agarre firme entre ellas._

-Hanamaru-chan.- Suspiro La pelirroja, despertando un hambre que nunca había sentido Hanamaru en su vida.

-Quiero mas.- Murmuro la castaña en un notable jadeo que hiso que Ruby abriera sus ojos al escuchar eso.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces que así sea.- contesto Ruby con mucha dulzura mientras veía con cariño a Hanamaru.

 _-_ Quédate conmigo para siempre Ruby zura. Susurro Hanamaru para después comenzar a acercase otra vez a Ruby y comenzara a besarla con la misma ternura que había tenido cuando dio su primer beso con ella.

 _Ruby cerro sus ojos ante tal agradable sensación volviéndose a entregar a Hanamaru para que hiciera lo que se le antoje con ella._

 _Mientras ruby estaba disfrutando su entrega hacia su querida Hanamaru, esta entre abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica que estaba besando y se le vino una cosa a la mente._

Hanamaru: (" no quiero que me dejes otra vez Ruby")

 _Al terminar ese pensamiento continuo con su momento con la pelirroja donde estuvieron ahí por un buen rato hasta que Hanamaru tuvo suficiente._

 _Por ahora._

-Aaaahhhh, Aaaahhh.- Jadeaba pesadamente Hanamaru mientras se apartaba lentamente de Ruby al haber satisfecho su hambre.

 _Ruby también estaba jadeando por la excitación de la apasionada y intensa sesión de cariño que tuvo con Maru._

-Maru-chan.-susurro Ruby mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.-No creí que fueras así.-

-tu crees.- Comento Hanamaru algo sorprendida. – no me pude contener Ruby-chan lo siento.- Comento apenada.

-esta bien, me gusto esto Hanamaru-chan, pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, Mañana es el gran día… aaaaaahhhhhh.- Bostezo Ruby llamando la atención de Hanamaru.

-Lo había olvidado Zura.- contesto sorprendida Maru

 _Ruby se levanto de su lugar para ponerse de pie_

-Ven vamos Hanamaru-chan.- Comento Felizmente Ruby mientras le daba su mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse.

 _Hanamaru se quedo atónita viendo esa imagen por la sonrisa de Ruby se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre y además que ella se veía mas angelical al ser bañada por el resplandor de la luna sobre ella para Hanamaru ver esto le hacia creer que ruby atraía a la luz por si misma._

 _Hanamaru tomo con delicadeza la mano de Ruby y esta la ayudo a levantarse para después ir caminando juntas de regreso a la habitación._

 _Trayéndole a Hanamaru agradables recuerdos de su infancia._

 _Al llegar a esta entraron con cuidado y se fueron a sus futones donde ambas se acostaron._

 _Una vez cómodas ambas chicas se miraban intensamente la una a la otra para después comenzar a estirar sus manos hasta que se alcanzaron y se dieran un suave apretón en estas._

Ruby: -Buenas noches Hanamaru-chan. Te amo.- Murmuro Ruby mientras veía con un gran cariño a su amiga.

-Buenas noches Ruby-chan. Yo también te amo.- Contesto felizmente la peli castaña mientras miraba a la pelirroja con gran ternura.

 _A los pocos minutos el sueño comenzó a vencer a estas 2 chicas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas el resto de la noche donde Hanamaru pudo dormir tranquilamente gracias al cariño de su novia que mantenía lejos a esas pesadillas horribles con su luz._

 _ **POV: Esa misma noche en la residencia Kurosawa.**_

 _Todo estaba en completo silencio en la casa Kurosawa donde los adultos de la familia descansaban tranquilamente juntos._

 _El señor Kurosawa dormía plácidamente lado de su querida esposa y madre de sus 2 adoradas hijas al igual que la señora Kurosawa que descansaba en una profunda paz al lado del hombre que ama después de otro duro dia de trabajo con el clan donde ellos eran los lideres._

 _La habitación de la hija menor se encontraba en completo eh imperturbable silencio debido a la ausencia de la dueña, mientras en la habitación de la hija mayor._

-Ruby.- susurraba la pelinegra mientras estaba teniendo una seria de diferentes malos sueños proporcionados por su subconsciente.

-Mary… Kanan… no se vayan.- Volvió a hablar entre sueños la pelinegra mientras su mente comenzaba a sacar mas recuerdos de un pasado no tan distante que la atormentaba.

-Megumi.- Volvió a murmurar Dia por ultima vez para después ser capturada una vez mas por sus memorias.

 _ **Los sueños y subconsciente de Dia.**_

 _ **Días después del evento de Tokio.**_

 _Dentro de la sala del club de investigación idol se encontraba una chica peli azul que se encontraba escribiendo su renuncia en la pizarra del club que a la vez contenía ideas para posibles proyectos a futuro que tenían la esperanza de quizás algun dia materializarse en hermosa música que seria cantada desde el fondo del corazón._

 _Pero ahora se quedarían abandonadas para siempre._

 _Mary veía con mucha tristeza el ver como el esfuerzo y las tardes que paso juntas con sus amigas desaparecían así como si nada ante ella._

 _Mientras en la puerta con dirección al patio se encontraba una chica pelinegra mirando con tristeza toda la escena, contemplaba como su infantil sueño moría ante sus ojos sin que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

 _Cuando Kanan termino de escribir comenzó a hablar._

-Creo que voy a dejar esto de ser una school idol.- Dijo Kanan sin apartar su mirada de el pizarrón sin algun tipo de emoción.

 _Dia: ("No debería terminar de esta manera")_

 _Todo mientras dia escuchaba completamente alicaída ante las palabras de la peli azul._

Mary: -Por que? Por que Aun sigues con eso, no pudimos cantar en Tokio… no es la gran cosa.- hablo Mary con un poco de esperanza pensando que sus amigas Se contagiarían con ello.

-Mary, tienes una oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero, no es así? Deberías ir.- contesto de forma seria Kanan para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Por que? Deja de estar bromeando.- respondió Mary con ojos llenos de suplica mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el primer atuendo que le habían regalado sus amigas al haberla metido en este mundo.

-Te dije antes que no pienso ir, eso ya lo decidí. Dia por favor di algo.- suplico la rubia con miedo al ver como Kanan la quería alejar de su propio hogar.

 _Pero Dia se quedo en silencio sin hacer nada cerrando sus ojos dando a entender a Mary que le ha dado la espalda en el momento que mas lo necesitaba._

Mary: -Dia…

 _Dia: (" Lo siento Mary-san, en verdad lo siento ")_

 _Kanan seguía dirigiéndose a la salida para después dar su ultimátum._

-Dia esta de acuerdo conmigo. No hay motivo para continuar con esto.- respondió secamente Kanan para después retirarse del lugar junto con Dia.

-KANAN! DIA!- Grito la rubia con fuerza mientras mostraba el vestido que fue lo que empezó todo con ella teniendo la esperanza de que quizás así reviviría ese sentimiento que las hiso iniciar este viaje juntas.

 _Ambas chicas sentían como su corazón se hacia pedazos al ver el intento desesperado de Mary por mantener a sus amigas juntas pero ya estaba decidió todo._

 _-Acéptalo, se acabo.- Respondió con su misma frialdad Kanan mientras veía a los ojos a Mary para darle a entender que no iban a intentarlo otra vez._

 _ **POV: Dia del presente.**_

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname Mary.- Murmuraba Dia con mucho dolor entre sus sueños.

 _Sus recuerdos resurgían del fondo de su ser con mas fuerza exigían salir de ese abismo donde Dia los había enterrado y exigían que su portadora se enfrentara a ellos de una vez por todas._

-No te vayas Mary, No te vayas por favor.- Volvía a hablar dormida Dia mientras su subconsciente le recordaba la partida de Mary.

 _ **El sueño de Dia: la partida de Mary.**_

El como ella subía a su helicóptero con mucho miedo y con el arrepentimiento de no haberse podido confesar a Kanan sobre sus sentimientos y como todo culminaba en una amarga y humillante derrota a nivel nacional.

 _Cuando las chicas vieron partir al helicóptero Kanan saco su linterna para llamar la atención de Mary como su ultima despedida de ella._

 _Así estuvo Kanan hasta que perdieron al helicóptero de vista y cuando eso paso toda la fachada de Kanan había colapsado sobre ella._

 _Kanan al ver como Mary se había marchado quizás por un largo tiempo o quizás para siempre hiso que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho._

 _Kanan miraba al cielo naranja mientras que de su garganta comenzaban a escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y su visión comenzaba a nublarse._

-Mary.- murmuro Kanan en un audible gemido que reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

 _Dia volteo a ver a su amiga mientras las lagrimas rebosaban de sus ojos y miraba con tristeza a Kanan al verla así aumentando el dolor de esta ya depresiva partida._

 _-_ se fue Kanan… ella… ella En verdad se fue.- Titubeo la pelinegra poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro para después comenzar a llorar con mas fuerza.

 _Kanan al ver eso fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para estallar en llanto y se pusiera a llorar con ella._

 _ **Días después.**_

 _después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo._

 _Kanan ya no hablaba como antes, además de estar sumida en una profunda depresión que le preocupaba a todo el mundo, pero nada podía sacarla de ello._

 _Ni siquiera su otra amiga que estaba pasando por la misma situación cosa que para ella este afectaba no solo en sus deberes como presidenta, si no también en el ambiente en su casa._

 _Los días pasaban y se sentían tan vacíos y sin sentido para ellas sobretodo al final de clases donde aun se reunían en su viejo salón del club._

 _Las 2 chicas se reunían al final de clases al club de investigación idol el cual antes de la partida de Mary estaba siempre animado aun a pesar de ser solo 3 integrantes, pero ahora en esa habitación solo había penumbra, arrepentimientos, culpa y un frio gélido debido a una dolorosa despedida._

 _Kanan y Dia estaban sentadas en sus lugares en completo silencio mirando hacia la mesa durante por varios días hasta que Kanan decidió dirigir su mirada hacia una silla en especifico._

 _Kanan al ver ese asiento vacío tuvo sentimientos encontrados y sus memorias le hacían una mala pasada._

 _La chica delfín era arrasada por sus recuerdos que paso con la chica rubia y como su personalidad y cariño hacia sus amigas les daba la ilusión de un resplandeciente futuro esperando a ser explorado por ellas 3._

 _Pero ahora lo que quedaba de la chica rubia era solo ese asiento vacío, libretas con docenas de ideas para futuras canciones que jamás verían la luz y jamás serian cantadas._

 _Kanan sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban escurrirse otra vez mientras gemía de dolor llamando la atención de la chica pelinegra._

Dia: -Kanan-san.- llamo tristemente a su amiga mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían salir otra vez.

 _Kanan ignoro la llamada de la pelinegra en su mente solo corrían los recuerdos de la chica rubia que para ella eran su mayor anhelo a la vez que su mayor perdición._

 _Mientras mas tiempo miraba a ese asiento vacío mas memorias sobre Mary la golpeaban hasta que tuvo el recuerdo que fue la estocada final para destruirla por completo._

 _ **-No importa donde estemos, siempre pensare en ti.-**_

 _En ese momento todo se derrumbo dentro de la peli azul dándose cuenta del peso de sus acciones y lo que habían provocado._

-Se ha ido.- Gimoteo Kanan completamente destrozada.- En verdad se ha ido.-

 _Dia se quedo viéndola siendo también contagiada por el dolor de la peli azul comenzando a llorar otra vez._

-ella nos estaba suplicando Kanan, su mirada el dia que le dijimos que todo se acabo.. oh dios mío Kanan, ella no quería irse, ELLA NO QUERIA IRSE.- Grito Dia destrozada para después cubrirse el rostro con sus manos mientras las imágenes de la chica rubia suplicando por su ayuda la atormentaban. -AAAAHHH KANAN, SU MIRADA, DIOS NO PUEDO QUITARME SU MIRADA DE MI MENTE.-

 _Kanan al ver como dia lloraba por la partida de su amiga y recordaba como le dio la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba la hiso sentir peor._

-Fue por su propio bien Dia, entiéndelo por favor.- Exclamo Kanan con mucha dificultad mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su inconsolable amiga.

 _Dia al escuchar eso levanto su rostro aun lleno de lagrimas para responderle de forma sincera a la peli azul._

 _-_ Kanan… la corrimos de su propia casa.- enfatizo Dia haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar entre su lloriqueo mientras veía con mucho dolor a Kanan que se quedo helada al escuchar eso.

-Noooo Dia, no fue así.- contesto afligida la peli azul

-Ella no quería irse.- respondió mas destrozada la oji verde.

-Estaba arruinando su futuro aquí.- Exclamo Kanan tratando de justificarse a la vez que comenzaba a exaltarse al sentirse atacada por la peli negra.

-ella era feliz aquí, ella de todos los lugares en el mundo se quiso quedar aquí con nosotras.- contesto firmemente Dia mientras juzgaba a la peli azul con su mirada que resultaba muy pesada para la buceadora.

-ELLA MERECE ALGO MEJOR.- Grito Kanan con voz temblorosa y agitada.

-ELLA ERA FELIZ CON NOSOTRAS.- grito Dia ya enojada.

-FUE POR SU BIEN, FUE POR SU BIEN.- Grito Kanan cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando mas.

 _pero Dia tenia que sacarlo todo ella necesitaba decirlo y Kanan debía escucharlo._

Dia: -ELLA NO QUERIA IRSE ENTIENDELO.-

-CALLATEEEEEEE.- grito Kanan mientras se levantaba del asiento y hiso algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre, algo que nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer.

 _El sonido de un golpe seco retumbo por toda la habitación dándole fin a las lagrimas y a los reclamos que habían momentos atrás para ser reemplazados por arrepentimientos, culpa, rencor y sobretodo dolor._

 _La pelinegra se intento levantar del suelo después de aquel ataque que ella nunca espero venir, sobretodo viniendo de alguien que conocía de toda la vida._

 _Poco a poco Dia fue alzando la vista a la mujer que consideraba parte de su familia y también alguien que amaba con locura en secreto pero ahora esos sentimientos habían desaparecido._

 _De pie se encontraba una chica congelada en su sitio manteniendo su posición, su brazo extendido al igual que su palma abierta, estaban completamente rígidas al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho._

-Dia… yo- yo… oh dios mío, oh dios mío yo- yo.- Balbuceaba entre lagrimas Kanan mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de su amiga para luego tomar sus cosas y después dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

-Por favor perdóname, no quise que las cosas terminaran así lo siento, por favor lo siento.- Dijo Kanan entre lagrimas para después salir huyendo de la escuela a toda velocidad dejando a su amiga con el corazón y confianza destruidas.

 _Dia al ver como Kanan la abandono hiso que posara su mano sobre su mejilla donde momentos antes ella había sido abofeteada._

 _Después de un par de segundos comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba._

 _Se encontraba sola, sus amigas la habían abandonado, sus sueños habían sido destrozados, su honor había sido manchado por su derrota en Tokio._

 _La una vez vida perfecta de Dia Kurosawa había sido destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo comenzó por que sus corazones comenzaron a anhelar algo que ellas desconocían._

 _Lo único que pudo hacer Dia después de todo eso fue simplemente llorar, llorar al darse cuenta que una vez mas estaba sola._

 _Estuvo ahí llorando por casi media hora hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa, donde sus pensamientos que eran puro dolor poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en coraje y ira hacia todo el mundo._

 _Incluida a su hermana._

 _Al llegar a casa se dirigió de inmediato hacia su habitación pero en el camino vio algo que la lleno de mucho coraje y hiso que actuara tan fuera de si._

 _Ahí en la sala estaba descansando tranquilamente una pequeña que estaba disfrutando una revista sobre idol's, ella estaba ahí disfrutando su momento de lectura hasta que llego su hermana y perturbo su paz._

 _-_ tira eso ahora mismo.- Comento enojada Dia mientras Ruby la miraba completamente confundida por su petición.

-Aparta eso de mi vista ahora.- Comento Dia enojada una vez mas antes de irse hacia su habitación.

 _Ruby estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado pero su preocupación era mayor al ver a su hermana de ese humor._

 _Dia jamás la había tratado así en toda su vida, ella era siempre amable y paciente con ella todo el tiempo, pero ver ese cambio de actitud hiso que comenzara a preocuparse por su hermana._

 _Dia se dirigía con mucha furia hacia su habitación, que cuando ella llego cerro de golpe su puerta y comenzó a sacar sus cosas relacionadas al mundo idol sobretodo sus atuendos._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a meterlo todo en una bolsa de plástico mientras comenzaba a maldecir a sus viejas amigas._

-Como pudieron hacerme esto, como pudieron darme la espalda, como pudieron humillarme frente a toda esa gente.- Murmuraba Dia con mucho coraje. Como pudieron irse.

-Como pudo hacerme esto… se supone que seriamos las mejores school idol's de todas. como pudo pasar todo esto.- Comentaba Dia a la vez que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer y también la rabia era reemplazada por dolor.

-me prometieron que estaríamos juntas por siempre, Me prometieron no dejarme sola.- Comentaba entre lagrimas Dia comenzando a llorar y desplomarse completamente en el suelo.

 _Después de ese recuerdo el subconsciente de Dia la llevo a otro recuerdo doloroso de como ella poco a poco termina aislándose aun mas y como su vacío se hacia mas profundo._

 _ **Semanas después.**_

 _Kanan después de ese dia evitaba verme a la cara y dejo de hablarme, siempre se veía triste y frustrada hasta que llego el dia donde dejaría de verla por un buen tiempo ella llego a mi oficina y se dirigió hacia mi como la presidente del consejo en vez de como su amiga._

Kanan: - Presidenta puedo pasar.- Pregunto de forma educada la peli azul.

 _Dia se quedo mirándola confundida al ver como se dirigía a ella._

 _-_ Tengo nombre sabes pero si, puedes pasar, en que te puedo ayudar.- contesto Dia de forma seria haciendo que la atmosfera en el lugar fuera mas incomodo de lo que ya era.

 _Kanan se adentro en la oficina para tomar asiento y empezara con el motivo de su visita._

-Dia solo vengo a avisar que dejare de venir por el resto del año escolar y quizás también el 2do año de preparatoria.- dijo Kanan de manera seria haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara sorprendida por la noticia.

-Por que? Por que te vas a ausentar todo lo que queda y incluso el siguiente año.- Pregunto confundida a la vez que preocupada Dia.

-Mi padre tuvo un accidente.- Contesto Kanan con tristeza.

-¡Dios mío! se encuentra bien.- Pregunto con autentica preocupación Dia.

-Si, se encuentra bien pero estará en silla de ruedas un buen tiempo, por eso vine a avisar sobre mi futura ausencia. durante el tiempo que el este en silla de ruedas yo me ocupare del negocio familiar hasta que se recupere.-

 _Dia al escuchar eso sintió una gran tristeza pero a la vez compresión sobre la situación en que su vieja amiga se encontraba._

-Esta bien Kanan entiendo toda la situación pero, esto deberías hablarlo con la directora y las maestras también, por que viniste aquí refiriéndote a mi como la presidenta.- Contesto la pelinegra un poco confundida.

-Tienes razón ya hable con ellas y hicieron un plan para que no descuide mis estudios pero, la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí.- Kanan pauso por un rato a la vez que se le veía en la cara el dolor que sentía al tener que re abrir la herida que aun estaba fresca debido a la partida de Mary semanas atrás.

-Es para dejar mi carta de renuncia del club idol presidenta Kurosawa.- _Después de decir eso saco de su mochila una carta anunciando su renuncia total al club del que había compartido tantos momentos con sus amigas._

 _Momentos muy felices que por desgracia eran eclipsados por la cadena de eventos que las llevaron a un camino de soledad y dolor._

 _Dia al escuchar y ver eso sentía como su corazón se rompía una vez mas y los recuerdos de la derrota de Tokio y la partida de Mary volvían a salir a flote re abriendo sus heridas._

 _Dia se quedo en completo silencio mientras Kanan ponía su carta en la mesa para después levantarse de la silla y comenzara a retirarse del lugar._

 _Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y dijo sus ultimas palabras para después no ser vista otra vez._

-Dia… en verdad lo siento, no deseaba que las cosas terminaran asi por favor perdóname, nunca quise lastimarlas a ustedes.-

Mientras Kanan decia esto se podía escuchar como lloraba y sufría ante esta situación para después salir corriendo de ahí.

 _Dia al escuchar eso se quedo inmóvil durante varios minutos procesando lo que acaba de escuchar._

 _Después de un momento la pelinegra extendió su mano para tomar la carta de su vieja amiga y al verla._

 _Pudo sentir un gran coraje intenso contra las que una vez fueron sus amigas, y ahora ellas las consideraba traidoras._

-Como pudieron hacerme esto.- murmuraba la pelinegra mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula hasta el punto en que sus dientes rechinaban de la presión que ejercía.

-Traidoras, TRAIDORAS.- murmuraba con mayor coraje mientras comenzaba a romper en pedazos la carta de su amiga y dejaba que la oscuridad tomara control de su corazón.

 _Semanas después de eso la Vida de Dia se sentía tan vacía y fría, era una espiral interminable de tristeza y rencor hacia las chicas que una vez fueron sus amigas y ahora se encontraba de la manera que mas odiaba en su vida._

 _Estar sola._

 _Los meses iban pasando, hasta que llego el fin del ciclo escolar dando inicio al segundo año de preparatoria, que para la pelinegra es considerado el peor año de su vida._

 _Durante los ultimos meses que estuvo sola, ella perdió todo tipo de motivación y voluntad._

 _Alcanzo un estilo de vida sedentario y adquirió malos hábitos alimenticios que hicieron que comenzara a ganar peso preocupando bastante a sus padres._

 _Pero sus intentos de ayuda terminaban en bastantes gritos y regaños provocando que Dia alejara a sus seres queridos de ella, incluida Ruby que se llevaba la peor parte._

 _En cuanto inicio el segundo año de preparatoria. Dia no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue la respetable y perfecta hija heredera del clan Kurosawa._

 _ **Pov: el primer dia de clases de Dia en el segundo año.**_

 _El sol salió una vez mas en la residencia Kurosawa a la vez que Sonaba el despertador de cierta chica de 2do año que abría lentamente sus ojos al escucharlo._

 _Con mucho cansancio se levanto de su futon y apago su despertador para después dar un gran bostezo._

 _Comenzó a contemplar su habitación viendo como había olvidado llevar el platillo donde había cenado la noche pasada para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño sin algun tipo de energía._

 _Al entrar pudo ver a la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo._

 _Ella misma._

 _Cada dia que pasaba y miraba su reflejo solo sentía asco hacia ella misma y recordaba el coraje y a las que ella consideraba responsables de su bancarrota moral y nulo amor propio._

 _Las chicas a las que una vez llego a amar y considero parte de su familia, sus amigas._

 _Desde que Mary partió y hablaba con Dia por correo electrónico, siempre preguntaba por Kanan, preguntaba como estaba ella, si ella estaba bien, o si andaba con alguien pero nunca preguntaba mucho sobre el estado de la pelinegra, hasta el punto en que Dia la había bloqueado de sus contactos varias veces._

 _Cuando su amiga pedía una explicación usando una cuenta falsa, su cuenta era bloqueada de inmediato. Hasta que llego el punto en que ella dejo de molestar a su antigua amiga._

 _Después se encontraba la una vez feliz y siempre calmada Kanan. Que desde que dejo de ir a la escuela solo se enfocaba en ayudar en el negocio familiar, sus deberes escolares, además de pasar bastantes horas nadando en el océano para así._

 _poder alejarse del mundo que ella había creado y las vidas que había arruinado en el proceso._

 _Desde que abofeteo a Dia y dejo su renuncia en el club jamás intento contactar con ella otra vez, la culpa y la vergüenza era muy fuerte, aun viendo como su antigua y preciada amiga estaba cayendo cada vez mas bajo, nunca intento hablar con ella o al menos preguntarle si estaba bien._

 _Y al final estaba la presidenta del consejo._

 _Estaba cansada, agotada, había subido 15 kilos en solo unos meses, había perdido hasta el brillo en su mirada._

 _Lo había perdido todo de forma tan rápido que hasta incluso ya no podía sentir ira._

 _Ella ya no sentía nada y preocupaba mucho a sus padres que trataron de ayudarla pero llegaron a la conclusión de que la única que podía sacarla de ese abismo en el que se encontraba era ella misma._

 _Dia sin mucho animo comenzó a cepillarse los dientes seguido de una ducha que a pesar de que callera sobre ella agua fría, ella seguía sin mostrar emocion alguna._

 _Al terminar se arreglo de manera tan simple que si su versión del pasado la viera, sentiría tanto repudio hacia su versión del futuro._

 _Carecía de elegancia, autoridad, madurez y de el poder que ella una vez tuvo en su vida._

 _Al terminar de arreglarse salió de casa sin despedirse, era bastante temprano, a pesar de su enorme caída, ella aun era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la única cosa que le daba un propósito a su vida._

 _Ella deseaba dejarlo pero debido a que nadie quería aplicar para ese puesto se vio obligada a seguir con ese cargo que por lo menos le daba un pasatiempo._

 _Dia durante el viaje a clases solo pensaba en la bienvenida para las nuevas estudiantes de primer año y como le aburría el hecho de tener que estar ahí junto a la directora para escuchar su aburrido discurso._

 _Al llegar a la escuela comenzó a preparar todo para la bienvenida que para su suerte seria algo muy sencillo._

 _Desde la derrota del grupo original en Tokio y el colapso de este, toda la escuela decidió dejarla en paz y trataban de causarle el menor de los inconvenientes a ella._

 _al cabo de una hora inicio la bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes pero durante este evento Dia vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien que en el futuro la haría experimentar un sufrimiento mas grande del que ella llegaría a imaginar y que para su desgracia._

 _Estaría completamente sola contra este nuevo martirio hacia ella._

 _Durante la bienvenida dirigió su mirada hacia las nuevas chicas de 2do año que se incorporarían a otro grupo, pero mientras las miraba pudo ver que una de ellas la miraba fijamente a ella._

 _Dia: ("_ esa chica esta mirando hacia acá, nunca la había visto antes debe ser nueva pero… siento que hay algo raro con ella, no me agrada para nada como me esta mirando")

Directora: y con eso damos inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar, espero disfruten su tiempo en la preparatoria uranoshoshi.- decia la directora para finalizar su discurso de bienvenida llamando la atención de Dia distrayéndola de esa chica.

 _Pero semanas después se pudo dar cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando en toda la escuela y no era para bien._

 _ **Pov: Dia semanas después.**_

 _Dia se encontraba trabajando en su oficina hasta que escucho como alguien toco la puerta distrayéndola de sus actividades._

 _Dia_ : - oohh puede pasar.- contesto la pelinegra al ver que tenia visitas.

Al decir eso pudo ver que eran 3 chicas de primer año que se veían muy preocupadas, podría decirse que se veían asustadas por estar ahí llamando la atención de Dia.

-Las puedo ayudar en algo.- comento Dia con curiosidad y preocupación al ver a sus kouhais de esa manera.

Yoshimi: -Presidenta Kurosawa buenos días, disculpe que la interrumpamos… Pero podemos pasar y hablar en privado por favor.- comentaba la chica castaña mientras sus 2 amigas la acompañaban y le daban el coraje para continuar.

Dia: -si claro pasen, cierren la puerta al entrar y podremos hablar con calma.- Comento Dia con extrañeza al verlas así, las chicas entraron y se acercaron con la presidenta para poder hablar.

Yoshimi: -presidenta Kurosawa, se que esto sonora muy raro pero enserio ya no sabemos a quien recurrir, hemos intentado varias cosas pero ya no podemos seguir así, yo y mis amigas y puedo hablar por otras chicas de la escuela que ya estamos cansadas de esto, tenemos un serio problema y queríamos pedirle a usted su ayuda.- Comento la kouhai de forma muy nerviosa mientras sus amigas le daban el apoyo para que pudiera hablar.

 _Dia al verla actuar de esa manera, pudo intuir que algo estaba mal y que para esas chicas tener que venir aquí y aun así teniendo problemas para sacarlo significaba algo muy serio._

Dia: -Que es lo que pasa, como las puedo ayudar.- Comento Dia con mucha seriedad mientras las chicas se preparaban.

Yoshimi: presidenta Kurosawa, desde hace varias semanas yo junto a otras compañeras, hemos sido agredidas humilladas, y intimidadas por una chica de 2do año.- Comento asustada la chica castaña al hablar.- Nos ha hecho daño tanto físico como emocional, destruye nuestras cosas y lo peor de todo es que ella no da un motivo sobre el por que lo hace. Solo lo hace por que si.- Comento la castaña mientras su amiga Mutsu y Itsuki la tomaban de la mano.

 _Dia al escuchar sobre el asunto se sorprendió, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela jamás había escuchado sobre algun caso de bulling, la escuela era un lugar muy pacifico, además de tener un ambiente muy amistoso entre todas sus alumnas hasta que escucho el relato de su Kouhai._

Dia: -han hablado sobre este asunto con los profesores, ellos son los adultos responsables de esta institución, es mas esto debería ser reportado con la directora.- Comentaba Dia incrédula sobre la situación.

Mutsu: -Lo hemos intentado.- Comento la peli vino de manera exaltada.- Hemos hablado con los maestros y la directora, pero cuando la llaman y hablan con ella en privado, ella logra ponerlos de su lado.-

Itsuki: -Si ha pasado 2 veces y nosotras terminamos siendo regañadas, nos acusan de estar mintiendo.-

 _Dia mientras mas escuchaba sobre esto mas se sorprendía respecto a lo complicado que se estaba poniendo la situación._

Dia: -Mencionaron que hay mas gente que ha sido victima de… Como se llama esta chica-

Matsu: -Megumi. Megumi Nakiri presidenta Kurosawa.-

Yoshimi -es una chica de segundo año, esta en el otro grupo presidenta Kurosawa.-

Dia: -Eso explica por que no he escuchado de ella hasta ahora, regresando a lo de antes, dicen que ella ha molestado a mas chicas, no se han unido todas para acusarla con la directora.-

Itsuki: -Hablamos de eso días antes pero Megumi se entero de lo que planeábamos y amenazo a muchas chicas, si hablaban las cosas serian peor para ellas.- Comento la chica con cierto arrepentimiento por haber venido a acusar a esa chica.

Dia: - creo que ya escuche demasiado, yo me ocupare de esta chica y lo reportare de inmediato con la directora.- Comento Dia de forma seria mientras las chicas suspiraban de alivio pensando que todo acabaría pronto.

Itsuki: -Muchas gracias presidenta Kurosawa, en verdad lo apreciamos mucho pero…- Pauso la chica unos segundos para después dar una condición a la presidenta.- Por favor queremos permanecer en el anonimato, si Megumi se llegara a enterar, ella podría intentar hacernos algo peor.-

 _Dia al escuchar el miedo en la voz de esa chica se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo a la chica para poner su mano sobre su hombro para después hablarle de forma tranquila._

 _Dia: -No te preocupes yo no diré sus nombres, su identidad estará a salvo conmigo es una promesa.-_

Las chicas al ver eso se alegraron mucho y le dieron las gracias a la presidenta que les daría una mano con ese problema para después retirarse del lugar dejando a Dia sola con sus pensamientos sobre como manejaría el asunto.

 _Hasta que llego el Dia donde llevo a esa chica hacia la directora._

 _Dia ya había hablado con la directora sobre un asunto importante que requería su total atención y que necesitaba que llamara a esa chica para confrontarla y hablar sobre lo sucedido._

 _La directora le hiso caso a Dia y llamaron a esa chica que a los pocos minutos entro a la dirección._

 _Ella toco la puerta y la directora le dijo que pasara y cuando paso Dia pudo por fin verla y la pudo reconocer de inmediato._

Dia: (Es esa chica de la ceremonia de inicio de año)- pensó Dia para después tragar saliva de forma pesada, al verla a los ojos esa, chica le dedico esa misma mirada que había chocado con ella, ese dia un mes atrás provocando que ella se sintiera bastante incomoda.

 _Dia podía intuir que había algo malo con esta chica y le daba un poco de temor imaginarlo, pero ahora tenia trabajo que hacer y eso era traer la tranquilidad de vuelta a esta escuela pero había algo con lo que no contaba._

 _A medida que iba avanzando la conversación y la denuncia de las acciones contra megumi, ella comenzó a defenderse y ahí Dia pudo darse cuenta de la increíble carisma y labia que poseía la susodicha a la hora de hablar._

 _Cada argumento que Dia daba era contrarrestado fácilmente cuando Megumi abría su boca, además de carecer completamente de las evidencias para incriminarla, cosa que Dia había olvidado completamente._

 _Ella no tenia evidencia alguna para acusarla a lo que al final esta conversación resulto ser un tiro por la culata contra la pelinegra._

 _La directora dejo ir a Megumi y se disculpo con ella debido a las molestias que le habían causado y le pidió a Dia que se quedara un momento para poder hablar._

 _Después de la platica y un regaño por estar levantando falsas acusaciones y sin evidencias Dia salió de la oficina de la directora completamente molesta por haberle fallado a esas chicas que habían depositado su confianza en ella, hasta que llego a su oficina._

 _Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse fue sorprendida por aquella persona que no esperaba ver ahí._

 _Dia al entrar fue tomada por sorpresa por la espalda y siendo empujada bruscamente contra la pared mientras aquella chica comenzó a susurrarle las nuevas reglas a las que ella se acomodaría de ahora en adelante._

 _Megumi -así que tu eres la famosa Kurosawa Dia eh. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, sobre tu familia y sobre como fracasaste como idol en Tokio… como es que una gorda como tu pudo llegar tan lejos, no se supone que las idols son delgadas.- Comento Megumi de forma burlona_

 _Dia al escuchar eso y verse en esa situación comenzó a forcejear contra ella para tratar de liberarse pero la chica no se lo permitió y para hacerle entender quien mandaba ahora. Megumi con mucha fuerza azoto a la pelinegra contra el muro con mas fuerza que la primera vez para estrellarla contra la misma lastimando a la chica pelinegra._

 _Dia por el dolor cayo al suelo mientras se abrazaba así misma para mitigar el dolor hasta que Megumi la tomo y jalo de su cabello fuertemente lastimándola aun mas._

Megumi: -muy bien vayamos al grano, si me dices quien fue la llorona que me acuso contigo te prometo que no seré tan mala contigo, pero si no me dices me asegurare de sacarte la verdad a golpes, fácil de comprender no crees morsa.- Comentaba Megumi mientras apretaba su agarre del cabello de dia y jalaba aun mas su larga cabellera.

Dia: (" esta tipa enserio esta loca, que debo hacer… no puedo decirle quienes fueron esas chicas estarán en muchos problemas")

 _Dia siguió permaneciendo en silencio y con un impulso de energía se levanto y intento soltarse del agarre de Megumi pero a la chica peli castaña no le agrado para nada eso._

Megumi: -Que fue lo que te dije estúpida.- Comento Megumi enojada para después darle un rodillazo a Dia directo en su vientre que fue lo suficiente para vaciar todo el aire de ahí, provocando que cayera al suelo una vez esforzandose desesperadamente por respirar.

Megumi: no hagas esto mas difícil para ti, solo un nombre y te dejare en paz o mejor aun dame mas nombres y no te tocare otra vez, pero si no me dices volveré por ti, creeme que no sera mucho peor que esto.- Al terminar eso Megumi se puso a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba y se dio cuenta de algo.

Megumi: -sabes que olvídalo creo que se me ocurrió una buena idea.- Comento de forma divertida Megumi mientras sonreía para después retirarse del lugar mientras Dia seguía tirada en el suelo que estaba enfocada en solo respirar en ese momento.

Megumi: -Nos veremos otra vez, Presidenta.- Comento Megumi para después irse de la oficina dejando a una Dia derrotada y humillada una vez mas.

 _Dia estuvo tirada en el piso por un rato mas tratando de comprender lo que había pasado pero sobretodo sentir la humillación de la derrota una vez mas sobre ella._

-que fue lo que paso, que demonios paso.- dijo entre lagrimas la pelinegra mientras se levantaba. – Que demonios acaba de pasar.-

 _Después de eso la pelinegra decidió tomar asiento en su silla y se puso a llorar aun mas, meses atrás su mundo había colapsado perdiendo todo lo que una vez tuvo, amigos, sueños, esperanzas, honor, belleza, felicidad inclusive amor pero lo perdió todo y ahora el mundo parecía que quitarle todo eso no fue suficiente y le había enviado a una chica que solo se encargaría de atormentarla y hundirla mucho mas._

 _Después de llorar a solas en su oficina y darse cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando decidió irse a casa el único lugar donde ella quizás podría estar tranquila pero durante todo ese trayecto su mente se preguntaba el por que ella estaba así._

 _(" por que esta pasando todo esto? Que fue lo que hice para terminar así") pensaba Dia mientras caminaba a casa mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer una vez mas. (" yo siempre fui amable, responsable una buena hermana, hija, amiga, que por que la vida me paga de esta manera? Por que la vida me trata de esta forma")_

 _Mientras mas pensaba sobre eso Dia, mas ira iba saliendo de ella._

Dia: _("Por que? Simplemente por que esta pasando todo esto? Que hice para merecer esto, que hice para que mis amigas me traicionaran, que hice para que esa estúpida viniera a mi vida, que demonios hice para que todo acabe así")_

Dia: -MALDITA SEA QUE DEMONIOS HICE PARA MERECER TODO ESTOOOOOO.- Grito Dia con furia hacia los cielos esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

 _después de ello comenzó a correr a casa a toda prisa, quería llegar pronto para poder encerrarse en su habitación y poder dejarse abrazar por la fría y oscura soledad en la que se encontraba su alma._

 _Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto hasta que paso por su sala y vio algo que llamo su atención, despertando su ira para caer sobre una chica que no merecía eso._

Dia: -Que fue lo que te dije.-reclamo mientras miraba a su hermana con furia asustándola de inmediato.

Ruby: -Eehhh yo, yo.- tartamudeaba completamente asustada Ruby al ver a su hermana así.

Dia: -Que fue lo que te dije Ruby, dime. QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE TE DIJE.- Gritaba Dia mientras se aproximaba hacia su hermana mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar de terror.

 _Dia se acerco y tomo la revista que estaba leyendo su hermana y frente comenzó a destrozarla, incrementando su miedo y a la vez rompiendo su corazón al ver como su hermana._

 _La misma chica que le mostro ese mundo, la misma chica con la que compartió muchos momentos felices con ella viendo videos y conciertos hasta altas horas de la noche, destruía algo que significaba mucho mas de lo que podía imaginar la pelinegra._

Ruby: -Onee-chan basta por favor es mi revis… Piggy.- Ruby al poco tiempo sintió como su mejilla le ardía a la vez que el dolor se esparcía sobre su rostro.

Dia: -No me vuelvas a traer esas cosas a la casa o juro que te tirare los dientes a golpes.- dijo de forma amenazante hacia la aterrada Ruby mientras tenia sus 2 manos sobre su mejilla sobándose mientras contenia su llanto.

 _Al escuchar eso Ruby se levanto de prisa y se fue corriendo a su cuarto entre lagrimas dejando atrás a la loca de su hermana._

 _Dia respiraba rapidamente para después irse a su cuarto al llegar a su cuarto cerro la puerta y se fue a tirar boca abajo en su futon y comenzó a llorar por puro coraje maldiciendo toda su mala suerte._

 _Al terminar aquel recuerdo Dia que aun seguía dormida o mas bien se encontraba atrapada en sus sueños._

 _comenzó a balbucear cosas mientras se movía a diferentes lados tratando de despertar pero su conciencia no se lo permitía._

Dia: -Ruby, Ruby, perdóname, por favor lo siento.- Murmuraba Dia aun dormida mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo y su conciencia la llevaba a revivir mas momentos amargos de el pasado que corrompió a su corazón.

 _Dia recordaba cada vez mas momentos sobre como Megumi la atormentaba diariamente a ella, desde insultos dirigidos hacia su persona y su cuerpo, su padre, sus días de Idol etc._

 _Megumi había elegido a Dia como su victima principal para mostrarla como ejemplo a las demás chicas de lo que sucedería si alguna se atrevía a abrir la boca respecto a sus acciones._

 _Con el paso de los días Megumi se había coronado como la máxima autoridad en la escuela donde atormentaba a chicas de todos los años, desde las de primero, segundo e inclusive las chicas de 3er año, estas intentaron defenderse pero se dieron cuenta que ella era verdaderamente peligrosa._

 _Mientras pasaban las semanas poco a poco la moral de la preparatoria Uranohoshi iba decayendo cada dia mas, hasta el punto donde algunas chicas se transfirieron a otras escuelas en numazu debido a los constantes abusos de Megumi, que además las frustraban aun mas al ver que los profesores y la directora no se percataban o mas bien ignoraban como la una vez pacifica y agradable escuela se había vuelto un lugar muy triste y aterrador debido a una sola chica._

 _Cuando esas chicas se transferían a las nuevas escuelas y les Preguntaban el por que su repentino cambio a mitad de año ellas hablaban sobre el problema y lo que mas las molestaba a ellas era la negligencia de los profesores que no eran capases de ver la gravedad del asunto._

 _Dañando así también la reputación de la escuela que afectaría al futuro de la escuela._

 _Durante esos meses para las chicas que no podían transferirse se dedicaban a mantener un perfil bajo para así evitar llamar la atención de Megumi y sus supuestas amigas que ella había hecho con el tiempo, que solo se juntaban con ella para no estar en su lista de objetivos y poder tener un poco de paz en ese agujero llamado uranoshoshi._

 _Pero la única que no podía escapar era Dia. su victima principal que recordaba a todas lo que pasaría si alguien se oponía a ella y trataban de detenerla._

 _Dia pudo haber intentado pedir ayuda a su familia pero por su sentido del honor que ya estaba por los suelos al igual que su orgullo se lo impedía y prefería a seguir sufriendo que a tener que confesar a sus padres que ella era maltratada en la escuela._

 _Todo continuo así hasta que llegaron a las vacaciones de invierno donde Dia solo se dedicaba a estar encerrada en su habitación lamentándose todo el dia._

 _Había momentos donde la pelinegra a veces veía fotos y recuerdos de sus días de school idol. Pero todo eso solo la hacia sentirse mas miserable hasta que llego un punto donde ella ya no pudo mas._

 _ **Pov: Dia durante las vacaciones.**_

 _La chica pelinegra despertaba en mitad de la tarde después de tomar una de esas largas siestas que tenia después de almorzar donde ella desperdiciaba el resto del dia sin hacer nada productivo._

 _Esa era su rutina desde hace meses y nada podía hacerla salir de ahí._

 _Hasta que saco su laptop y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa para distraerse hasta que vio algo que la hiso revivir un momento que la había hecho intentar algo que siempre quiso hacer._

 _Dia miro un articulo sobre el inactivo grupo de school idol's de la preparatoria otonokizaka donde se contaba sobre la vida de las chicas después de la graduación de las chicas y como continuaron sus vidas._

 _Después de la separación de el grupo original de Aqours, Dia había jurado dejar de ver cualquier material que hiciera referencia a las idol's ya que sentía que esa era quizás la causa de su miseria y le recordaba también la traición de Kanan y Mary pero había algo ahí que ella no podía ignorar y esa era su mayor ídolo._

Dia: - Ayase-san.- Murmuro la pelinegra mientras leía el articulo sobre la chica mitad rusa, mitad japonesa.

Dia al estar leyendo sobre ella y ver como ella había continuado con su vida en su tierra natal formando parte de musicales donde ella tenia el papel principal la hiso recordar la admiración que sentía por ella desde que la vio por primera vez cantando el Borarara con el grupo completo.

-Ayase-sama.- Volvía a murmurar Dia mientras continuaba con la lectura y sentía un poco de confort al saber sobre ella.

 _Leer sobre ella le comenzó a traer recuerdos de como esa chica junto a muse la habían inspirado a ser una chica mas responsable y optimista, le había dado la motivación para ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también como le dio los ánimos para intentar ser una school idol junto a sus amigas._

Pero al recordar a sus amigas volvió a recordar esa serie de eventos que la tenían en ese estado desde hace meses haciendo que reflexionara y se diera cuenta que ella no puede seguir así y era momento de seguir adelante.

-Se acabo, esa época se acabo, nunca volverá, nada jamás volverá a ser lo mismo.- Se decia a ella misma mientras dirigía su vista hacia su closet donde adentro estaba cierta bolsa de plástico.

-Esa época esta muerta, al igual que esas 2, solo quedo yo, solo me queda mi propio camino, solo me queda mi futuro.- continuaba con sus murmuros la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su futon y se dirigía a ese closet.

 _Al abrirlo y buscar un poco encontró esa bolsa para después abrirla y al verla pudo sentir una gran tristeza al desenterrar esos recuerdos pero algo mas acompañaba sus sentimientos._

-Es hora de seguir adelante, es hora de seguir mi propia historia y sobretodo.- continuaba murmurando la pelinegra mientras sacaba de esa bolsa el objeto que buscaba.

 _Su atuendo del primer show que dio con Aqours y sus viejas amigas._

Dia: -sobretodo aceptar que todos estamos solos en este mundo.- Murmuro Dia mientras veía ese vestido con desprecio para después volver a meterlo a la bolsa y dirigirse hacia el basurero de su casa para dejar atrás su pasado.

 _Durante las semanas siguientes Dia comenzó a ejercitarse otra vez para intentar recuperar su viejo cuerpo saliendo a correr en las mañanas._

 **Pov: semanas después.**

 _Dia se encontraba corriendo desde muy temprano por las calles de la ciudad desde hace días, además de someterse a una dieta baja para así perder el pedo que ganado el año pasado pero había algo que la frustraba mucho y estaba ya cobrando factura en su psique._

Dia: -Aaaahhh, Aaaaahhh, esta vez corrí 1 kilometro mas que ayer.- Jadeaba cansada la pelinegra mientras se detenía para poder respirar.

Dia: -He estado haciendo ejercicio desde hace semanas, he estado adquiriendo buenos hábitos alimenticios, hasta he tomado bebidas caseras para bajar de peso y aun así… aun así no ha habido nada de progreso.- Comentaba irritada Dia mientras caía al suelo por el cansancio.

Dia: -No he perdido un solo kilo en semanas… Nada de lo que he hecho ha funcionado.- Dia mientras mas lo pensaba hiso que comenzara a llorar.

Dia: -Solo quiero recuperar el control de mi vida, solo quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma.- susurro eso la pelinegra para después comenzar a llorar de pura tristeza al ver como su esfuerzo era en vano.

 _Dia continuo llorando en ese frio y solitario parque por unos minutos hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención dirigiendo su mirada de forma inmediata hacia la fuente del sonido._

 _Dia al voltear pudo ver a una figura femenina que vestía ropa deportiva y usaba una capucha y bufanda que tapaba su rostro debido al frio de la temporada haciendo que ella no pudiera verle su rostro._

 _Dia sintió mucha vergüenza al ser vista en ese estado por esa desconocida que solo se le quedaba viendo._

Dia: -Que es lo que quieres.- Hablo de forma agresiva la pelinegra al ser vista por esa desconocida. – que no tienes algo mejor que hacer, déjeme sola por favor.- Contesto Dia completamente deprimida para después alejar su vista de la chica hasta que sintió como alguien toco su hombro.

 _Dia al voltear vio como la chica le estaba ofreciendo una botella de agua sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por tal gesto de amabilidad._

Dia: -para mi?- Comento Dia confundida al ver eso para después con cierta pena aceptara el presente para después abrirla y comenzara a beberla.

 _La oji verde bebió esa botella en un solo trago, había estado corriendo desde hace una hora y estaba muy sedienta, así que esa botella le trajo un gran alivio y el hecho de que este fue entregado como un gesto de amabilidad le hiso que supiera mejor._

Dia: -Muchas gracias en verdad lo aprecio.- Comento de forma agradecida la pelinegra para después levantarse del suelo y pudiera agradecer apropiadamente a la extraña.

 _Al levantarse Dia pudo ver que esa chica era un poco mas baja que ella, pero mas alta que Ruby, quizás era de su edad o un año menor que ella, además de que no se le podía ver el rostro o su cabello debido a su capucha y bufanda blanca agregando también que no podía ver el color de sus ojos debido a la mala iluminación de la hora._

Dia: -si me disculpa es momento de que regrese a casa.- Comento alicaída para después dar la vuelta y comenzara a caminar alejándose del lugar.

?: - No se rinda señorita, se que es difícil, pero si se da por vencida será un sentimiento mucho peor.- Comento la chica a la distancia llamando la atención de la mayor.

Dia: -Disculpa.-

?: -Se que suena raro, pero la he visto correr en este parque desde hace semanas y he visto el esfuerzo que pone en ello y es admirable, y se como se siente cuando intentas algo por mucho tiempo y este no da resultados pero, si se da por vencida tendrá que vivir con ello, sabiendo que si hubiera continuado quizás hubiese resultado.- explico la extraña con un poco de tristeza en esas palabras sorprendiendo a Dia además de encontrar sentido en sus palabras.

Dia: -Quien eres? Y por que me estas diciendo todo esto?- contesto confundida.

?: -eso no importa, solo no te rindas, tarde o temprano sus esfuerzos darán frutos.- Comento la chica para después comenzar a correr sorprendiendo a Dia por su velocidad a la vez de que la hiso meditar sobre el consejo que recibió.

Dia: - si te rindes cargaras con ello toda tu vida. Siempre supe eso de parte de mis padres, pero es bueno escuchar que alguien te apoya de vez en cuando.-

 _Al terminar eso Dia saco su teléfono para ver la hora y al darse cuenta que aun era bastante temprano y no tenia nada mejor que hacer llegando a casa, decidió continuar con su rutina._

Dia: (Solo no te rindas, tarde o temprano tendrá que funcionar, si ella tiene razón) acto seguido Dia continuo con su entrenamiento pero esta vez le era mas sencillo gracias a ese encuentro con aquella desconocida.

 _Dia continuo entrenando arduamente hasta el final de las vacaciones y para ese entonces comenzó a ver los resultados de su arduo esfuerzo._

 _Aun al termino de estas ella siguió entrenando antes de ir a clases y antes de ir a dormir hasta que al cabo de un par de meses pudo recuperar su bella figura que poseía antes y lo mejor de todo eso es que durante ese tiempo Megumi no la molesto, por que ella estaba ocupada con unos asuntos mas oscuros que nadie esperaba de ella._

 _Y dia fue testigo de que Megumi había subido de categoría en cuanto a sus abusos._

 _Durante una tarde solitaria Dia seguía en la escuela trabajando en sus deberes como presidenta hasta que había llegado la hora de irse pero antes de marcharse decidió echar una ultima revisión para asegurarse que no hubieran alumnos dentro de la escuela a esa hora._

 _La pelinegra recorría escuela en completa paz hasta que llego a los vestidores y pudo ver que debajo de la puerta estaba saliendo vapor._

Dia: -Esas chicas irresponsables, dejaron las regaderas abiertas otra vez.- Refunfuño la pelinegra para después adentrarse a los vestidores.

 _Al abrir la puerta pudo darse cuenta que las luces seguían encendidas lo que la sorprendió aun mas y por algun motivo su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, ella ya había hecho el recorrido al final de clases cientos de veces pero en esta ocasión Dia se sentía nerviosa al estar ahí sola._

Dia: -solo cerremos esa llave y volvamos a casa.- Se dijo a su misma para tranquilizarse y proseguir con su camino.

 _dentro de nada ella llego a las regaderas y cerro la llave así evitando que se desperdiciara mas agua._

 _Al terminar eso ella fue de regreso a la salida hasta que sintió como la tomaron por sorpresa de la espalda y empujándola para que ella se estrellara contra los casilleros._

 _Dia se quejo por el dolor del impacto y trato de zafarse para intentar huir pero al escuchar aquella odiosa voz sintió un profundo terror al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola contra esa maniaca y sus borreguitas que la seguían._

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.- Comento de forma burlona Megumi mientras le susurraba a dia en el oído. – que haces tan tarde aquí pingüina, por cierto me extrañaste, te he dejado muy sola últimamente pero no te preocupes por que ahora. Tengo tiempo para ti.- susurro de forma perversa Megumi mientras sus amigas se entretenían con el show de su líder.

-Megumi QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.- comento asustada Dia al saber que era ella y su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba rápidamente por el estrés y miedo de la situación.

Megumi: -Oh nada solo estaba a punto de tomar una ducha antes de irme a casa pero ahora… creo que hay un cambio de planes.- Comento megumi mientras comenzaba a deslizar lentamente sus manos sobre las piernas expuestas de Dia.

Megumi: -Veo que aprovechaste muy bien tus vacaciones Kurosawa. Las aprovechaste Muuuuy bien.- comento Megumi entre ronroneos mientras olfateaba a su asustada victima.

Megumi: - me pregunto como estabas durante tus días de Idol, apuesto a que estabas mas delgada, pero no importa esto enserio no esta nada mal.- hablaba de forma lasciva la chica castaña para después seguir subiendo sus manos aproximándose demasiado hacia la zona importante de Dia haciendo que ella comenzara a llorar.

Dia: -Detente por favor basta.- suplico la pelinegra mientras detenía la mano de su acosadora para evitar que tocara su zona privada.

 _Pero esto hiso enfurecer a Megumi haciendo que le soltara una fuerte cachetada para después la empujara con brusquedad tirándola al suelo mientras la miraba con mucho enojo._

Megumi: -Que te dije sobre intentar resistirte Kurosawa, que demonios fue lo que te dije, te pude haber dado el privilegio de ser mi juguete y dejar de tratarte como la mierda que eres, y tu la menosprecias perra mal agradecida Megumi furiosa mientras el terror en el corazón de Dia iba en aumento para luego intentar correr de ahí lo mas rápido que pudiera.

-DONDE CREES QUE VAS PERRA.- Grito furiosa Megumi para atraparla cosa que logro ya que Dia no pudo abrir la puerta a tiempo para salir de ahí.

 _Dia intentaba zafarse del agarre de Megumi pero no podía por que las otras 2 secuaces la tenían bien sujetadas ayudando a Megumi._

-Sujétenla bien tengo que mostrarle a esta perra a respetar a sus superiores.- dijo Megumi mientras se dirigía hacia su mochila para después sacar de este un cúter bastante grande haciendo que a Dia se le enfriara la sangre de solo verlo imaginando lo peor.

Saya: -Megumi que piensas hacer.- comento su amiga un poco asustada al ver que su líder podría propasarse y cometer un verdadero crimen.

Megumi: -No pienso hacer eso si es lo que te imaginas, de nada me sirve ella muerta si muere con quien voy a jugar.- Comento Megumi mientras se aproximaba a la asustada chica mientras suplicaba por misericordia.

Dia: -Lo siento, lo siento, por favor basta, no me lastimes por favor.-

Megumi: -No pienso lastimarte cariño, no tengo el valor de lastimar tan lindo cuerpo que tienes es mas hoy estoy muy generosa, no solo contigo, si no con todo el mundo.- dijo amablemente Megumi para después sacar la cuchilla del cortador y acercarlo hacia el pecho de Dia provocando que cerrara los ojos por el susto esperando que esa horrible cosa cortara su piel.

 _Pero eso no paso en lugar de ello lo que hiso Megumi fue Jalar la ropa de la chica para después ella comenzara a cortar el uniforme dejando así expuesto el cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra que aun tenia sus sostén cubriendola._

Dia: -Basta, Basta por favor ya basta no mas por favor detente por favor.- gritaba la pelinegra de desesperación al ver que ese monstruo tenia todo el control sobre ella mientras las otras 2 chicas la seguían sujetando fuertemente.

Megumi: -Dios que hermosas son Kurosawa, puedo echar una vistazo.- jadeaba la ojirosada al ver ese cuerpo expuesto a su merced para después pasar el cortador entre los pechos de la pelinegra cortando el sostén en cuestión de segundos dejando al descubierto los pechos de esa pobre chica.

Megumi: -Si eso es muéstrame mas Kurosawa, muéstrame mucho mas.- hablaba entre jadeos Megumi para después tomar la falda de Dia y arrancársela de un fuerte tirón ahora exponiéndola a ella solo con su ropa interior.

Dia: - ya no mas por favor, ya no mas ya déjame ir AUXILIIIOOOOOO. Kanan, Mary ayúdenme por favor.- Gritaba la hija mayor de los Kurosawa por ayuda sobretodo a las que una vez estuvieron con ella siempre pero esos gritos eran en vano nadie escucharía sus gritos de ayuda.

 _Dia estaba sola y atrapada en ese infierno y nadie la ayudaría contra esos demonios que la estaban atormentando no había esperanza para ella en ese horrible lugar y no le quedo de otra mas que seguir ahí, sufriendo la perversión de aquella horrible chica y sus secuaces._

Megumi: - VAMOS DIA MUESTRAMELO TODO.- Gritaba eufórica Megumi al ver semejante show para segundos después aproximar ese cortador hacia el ultimo fragmento de ropa de la pelinegra para asi dejar completamente vulnerable a la pelinegra.

 _Expuesta ante esa horrible mujer Dia ya no tuvo mas fuerzas, Megumi había quebrado totalmente su espíritu, en ese momento ella ya deseaba morir lo había perdido lo ultimo que le quedaba su poca dignidad y hasta incluso sintió como perdió parte de su inocencia y pureza en tal salvaje ataque que aun estaba lejos de terminar._

 _Dia dejo de forcejear y solo cayo al suelo cansada por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo ganándose la risa de esas 3 tipas que se divertían con su desgracia._

Megumi: -Awww vamos Kurosawa, no me digas que esto fue mucho para ti.- Comentaba Megumi mientras miraba con Pena a la chica que había destruido hacia poco.- Vamos sonríe Kurosawa aun no acabamos es mas vamos a hacerte una idol ahora mismo, la idol que el mundo merece.- Comento felizmente Megumi mientras sacaba su telefono sorprendiendo a las otras 2 chicas que ya se les veía muy incomodas con la situación que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Ashi: -Megumi creo que ya fue suficiente.- Comento la chica para después sentir un fuerte jalón de cabello que la asusto completamente.

Megumi: -Y yo creo que si me vuelves a joder con eso compartirás el suelo con Kurosawa… en que estábamos oh si que íbamos a volverte toda una idol, alégrate Kurosawa por que debutaras hoy como una JAV idol con una buena sesión de fotos.- Comento entre risas Megumi mientras comenzaba a tomar fotos desde diferentes ángulos mientras las otras chicas solo se quedaban viendo para después unirse a la sesión por ordenes de Megumi.

 _Dia miraba desde el suelo derrotada, como esas chicas seguian humillandola y ahora amenazaban con exponer su desgracia por internet._

 _Después de unos tortuosos minutos y haber movido el cuerpo inerte de Dia para poder exponerla mas Megumi había terminado con la sesión para después guardar su celular._

Megumi: - bueno eso fue muy divertido Kurosawa. Puedo decirte que tienes un gran futuro en esto.- Comentaba Megumi satisfecha ante el espectáculo que había disfrutado.

Megumi: -Para mañana al amanecer toda Japón y el mundo te conocerá, serás una gran JAV idol Dia, bueno necesito tomar un baño antes de irme vámonos chicas ya hicimos nuestra buena obra del dia… oohh por cierto se que me agradecerás esto en el futuro hasta luego Kurosawa.- seguido de ello Megumi se alejo de ahí y fue a dejar sus cosas para tomar una ducha con las demás chicas mientras Dia seguía sollozando por lo ocurrido.

?: -Esto no va a quedar así Megumi, tienes que pagar por esto y eso es lo que hare.- Murmuraba con mucho coraje eh impotencia aquella chica que tuvo la desgracia de presenciar aquel horroroso show.

Dia: ( _ya no quiero mas, ya no puedo mas, que todo acabe por favor quiero que acabe todo ya.)_

 _Poco después de eso Dia vio como una bolsa de plástico había sido lanzada cerca de ella llamando su atención._

 _Dia sorprendida y por curiosidad se aproximo rápidamente a la bolsa para abrirla._

 _Al abrirla pudo ver una chaqueta y un pantalón deportivo de la escuela pero lo que mas llamo su atención era una nota escrita._

 _Pero ella prefirió leerlo después, debía escapar de ahí y pronto. Megumi podría volver en cualquier momento así que la chica se puso rápido el pantalón y la chaqueta para después tomar sus cosas y huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible._

 _Dia salió corriendo de esa escuela sollozando como una niña aterrada recordando como Megumi había ido demasiado lejos esta vez._

 _También recordó el momento en que dentro de ella gritaba por ayuda hacia sus antiguas amigas pero estas por obvias razones no lo hicieron provocando que Dia llorara mucho mas hasta que llego a la residencia Kurosawa._

 _Sin importarle si estuvieran sus padres o hermana, entro corriendo a la casa mientras continuaba con su llanto que retumbaba por toda la casa llamando la atención de la única persona que estaba ahí._

Ruby: -Onee-chan.- llamo preocupada al escuchar a su hermana llorar de esa forma haciendo que se levantara del sofá donde estaba viendo la televisión comenzando a seguir a su hermana.

 _Dia ignoro esto y se fue directamente al baño del segundo piso para después encerrarse ahí mientras continuaba llorando._

 _Al estar ahí dentro busco con desesperación unas tijeras mientras ella repetía unas palabras apenas audibles._

Dia-Todo se acabo, todo se acabo, mi vida esta totalmente destruida por esa perra.- mencionaba Dia mientras buscaba las tijeras hasta que finalmente las encontró entre los gabinetes.

Ruby: -Onee-chan que fue lo que paso, quien te hiso eso.- gritaba asustada Ruby mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

 _Pero dia no la escuchaba, en su mente solo yacía el deseo de acabarlo todo._

 _Su vida ya estaba destruida, pero después de lo de hoy y para el amanecer seria mucho peor ya que todo el mundo vería las fotos que Megumi tomo de ella, desnuda y llorando._

 _Dia con la idea de solo imaginar esa humillación era insoportable era la peor desgracia que podía caer para ella y su poco honor que le quedaba y la humillación que traería a su familia esas fotos la única solución que quedaba para ella era acabar con todo de una vez bajo su propia mano._

 _La pelinegra al ver esas tijeras en sus manos hiso que el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo aislando todo a su alrededor incluyendo el llamado de su hermanita que estaba aun llamándola detrás de esa puerta sin saber de las intenciones que tenia su Onee-chan._

 _Dia fijo su mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo observándose a profundidad viendo lo que solo ella podía ver y este era mas que suficiente para sentir un enorme desprecio hacia ella y lo que se había convertido._

 _Con total frialdad y sin despegar su vista del espejo fue moviendo esas tijeras directamente hacia su cuello donde esta estaba a casi nada de hacer contacto con la garganta de la pelinegra esperando a tomar la vida de aquella desafortunada._

 _Pero estas nunca se movieron de su lugar, se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada, mientras la chica seguía mirando hacia su reflejo inexpresivamente. Dia estuvo bajo este trance por tiempo indefinido mirando hacia la nada._

 _Hasta que después se escucho un sonido chirriante dentro de esa habitación sacando a dia de ese estado haciendo que volviera a mirar hacia su reflejo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho._

 _En su reflejo se podía ver un gran rayón que atravesaba su cuello en el espejo haciéndole entender que no al final no tuvo el valor de hacerlo._

 _Al poco tiempo dia guardo las tijeras en su lugar y decidió salir de el baño._

 _Al abrir la puerta comenzó comenzar en dirección hacia su cuarto hasta que sintió una pequeña y suave mano que tomo la suya para después escuchar una pequeña y débil voz._

-Onee-chan estas bien.- pregunto muy preocupada la pequeña chica.

 _La pelinegra al sentir esa mano hiso que ella reaccionara de forma violenta comenzando a gritarle a su hermana._

Dia: -No me toques estúpida.- Grito la pelinegra con tal fuerza que su grito se escucho en toda la casa asustando así a la menor provocando que comenzara a llorar.

Ruby: - O-o-Onee-chan, ruby… Ruby solo quería ayuda piggi.- la pelirroja antes que pudiera acabar sintió un impacto tan fuerte que la lanzo con fuerza al suelo que casi la deja inconsciente.

 _La chica pelirroja llena de dolor trato de dirigir su vista hacia su querida hermana y lo que vio fue suficiente para partirle su cocorazón._

 _Lo que ella veía frente a ella era su hermana mayor con el brazo estirado mientras tenia al final de este su puño bien cerrado mientras la veía con completa furia._

Dia: -aléjate de mi estúpida.-

 _Ruby al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar mientras decia Onee-chan haciendo enfurecer a su hermana mas de lo que ya estaba lanzándose sobre ella para comenzar a lastimarla._

Ruby: - yo solo quería ayudarte Onee-chan.- decia Ruby entre llantos mientras intentaba alejarse su hermana mayor.

-Dia ya basta.- Grito una voz gruesa que se aproximaba a toda prisa al haber escuchado todo ese alboroto.

 _Cuando Dia se dio cuenta su padre apareció y la alejo de su hija menor tomándola con fuerza._

 _Al poco tiempo apareció su madre que fue a ayudar de inmediato a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba llorando levantándola del suelo y abrazándola con mucho cuidado poniéndola a salvo de su hija mayor para después irse acercando a su hija mayor para darle un correctivo que Dia nunca se espero de ella._

 _Su madre la abofeteo mientras la miraba completamente enojada y decepcionada de su comportamiento mientras que su hija menor seguía llorando abrazando con fuerza a su madre._

 _Yuuki: - No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para ponerle la mano encima a tu hermana Dia, nunca espere esto de ti.- dijo su madre mirándola completamente decepcionada._

 _Después de eso su padre la soltó y se acerco junto a su esposa y su hija menor teniendo cuidado de no tocarla_ debido a su fobia para después dirigirle unas palabras de total desaprobación hacia las acciones de su hija.

Kyo: -Que clase de comportamiento es este Dia, como te atreves a ponerle la mano encima a tu hermana, yo no te crie de esa manera.- Dijo su padre con un tono de voz lleno decepción.

 _Dia al verse rodeada bajo esas miradas acusatorias y ver como protegían a Ruby solo hiso que se sintiera mas frustrada con la vida._

 _ **Sobretodo con su hermana.**_

 _Siempre la defienden, siempre le tienen paciencia, son menos estrictos con ella y también la consienten mas._

 _Esto hiso que Dia estallara de furia diciendo cosas muy hirientes sobre su hermana menor._

Dia: - Ustedes 2 siempre la están defendiendo, siempre están cuidándola a ella y mimándola, es por eso que ella es una tonta inútil inmadura.- Grito Dia llena de puro coraje.

 _Sus padres al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras de su hija pero sobretodo atrajo la atención de Ruby que volteo a verla._

 _Ruby miraba a su hermana mayor completamente dolida por escuchar lo que pensaba sobre ella haciéndola llorar aun mas._

 _Su padre al escuchar como aumento el llanto de su hija menor le dedico unas palabras a Dia que no tendrían efecto en ella, hasta mucho después._

Kyo: -Estas enojada Dia y no eres consiente de lo que has dicho pero recuerda esto las palabras duelen, mas de lo que imaginas, y cuando te pongas a pensar sobre lo que hiciste te arrepentirás de todo ello.-

 _Dia ignoro eso y solo salió de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación para encerrarse en su habitación y seguir almacenando su ira y frustración con la vida._

 _ **Pov: Dia del presente.**_

 _La chica pelinegra despertó finalmente de su pesadilla que la tuvo atrapada por mas tiempo del que ella hubiese querido recordando esas palabras que su padre le había dicho esa tarde haciendo que comenzara a llorar por el remordimiento de haber agredido a su hermana y haberle dicho esas cosas tan feas._

 _Toda la culpa estaba callendo sobre ella una vez mas pero mucho mas duro que la vez anterior al haber recordado su pasado con Megumi._

Dia: soy peor que ella, soy mucho peor que Megumi, no merecían eso, ellas no merecían eso.- Murmuraba Dia entre silenciosos sollozos.

Dia: -Ruby. Hanamaru en verdad lo siento, perdónenme por favor, por favor lo siento.-

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **Bueno este capitulo me tomo bastante y como podrán haberse dado cuenta es largo y se explican bastantes cosas sobre la separación de las 3ero y la caída de nuestra querida Dia.**

 **Además de muchos factores que determinaron su personalidad en los eventos actuales y ver que sus acciones ya están haciendo efecto en Hanamaru.**

 _ **Que pasara después de esto, quien es esa chica misteriosa, que decia aquella nota, que paso con Megumi como terminara este arco, todo esto y mas se responderá en el final de la historia de dia además de los eventos de Tokio y se podrá seguir adelante con la historia original en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Me disculpo mucho por haber tardado en actualizar este fic pero estuve bastante ocupado con unos exámenes que por desgracia tendré que repetir en agosto, además de estar ocupado con el trabajo, estudios, y visitas que tuve de unos amigos y quizás siga así un poco mas pero ya organice mis cosas además de estar muy motivado para seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo en mis otras historias en serio que significan mucho para mi y me motivan a esforzarme a mejorar mas y trabajar en nuevas historias y proyectos que tengo en mente que podrían gustarles.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos veamos pronto en la siguiente entrega de alguno de mis fics.**_

 _ **Se despide Mary-kyun.**_


	15. Ardiendo

Soy peor que ella, soy peor que ella, No quería que esto terminara así, no quería decirle esas cosas a ella, solo estaba enojada estaba tan enojada que me desquite con la gente equivocada, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, estaba cegada por la rabia, dios mío como pude terminar así, como pude hacer todo eso.- Dijo entre silenciosos llantos Dia mientras se levantaba de su futon en mitad de la noche para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana en completo silencio.

 _Al llegar ahí ella se quedo de pie mirando el lugar teniendo flashbacks sobre las cosas viles que le hiso a la pequeña Hanamaru en esa habitación._

 _Dia cerraba sus ojos y se tapaba sus oídos al recordar aquellas horrorosas escenas en las que ella participo hasta el punto donde hiso llorar a una niña como nunca lo había hecho._

-Lo siento, Lo siento.- Volvía a susurrar Dia mientras se tapaba sus oídos con mas fuerza siendo victima de su culpa que le hacia escuchar los gritos de terror de Hanamaru cuando estaba siendo violada por ella.

-Por favor ya basta, ya no mas por favor, lo siento, en verdad estoy arrepentida por lo que hice.- Seguía gimoteando Dia mientras se arrastraba por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de Ruby donde se intento sentar a la orilla de la cama.

-Ruby, en verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname.- Volvía a murmurar dia mientras se acostaba en la cama de su hermana y lloraba al recordar otra cosa horrible que llego a decirle días después de los eventos con Megumi.

 _ **Flashback 1 año atrás.**_

 _Dia no había asistido a clases durante unos días después de lo ocurrido con Megumi y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de ello, debido a que en esa época del año ellos estaban muy ocupados con los negocios._

 _Durante ese entonces, no supe que había pasado con Megumi y esas fotos tenia miedo de hasta incluso abrir su computadora solo para descubrir que Megumi había subido las fotos a internet para que todos vieran su cuerpo desnudo._

 _Pero Dia se armo de valor y decidió entrar en su correo para ver si alguien le había mandado fotos respecto a eso o algo pero cuando lo hiso._

-No hay nada.- Exclamo sorprendida al ver que su bandeja de entrada estaba vacía a excepción de unos mensajes de parte de la escuela preguntando por su ausencia.

-Que habrá pasado, pensé que Megumi habría subido esas fotos pero nada ha pasado. Acaso estará esperando a que regrese a clases para humillarme.- Pensó Dia preocupada a la vez que sentía como esos recuerdos brotaban de su mente una vez mas.

-Maldita perra te odio, te odio como jamás he odiado a alguien en mi vida.- murmuraba Dia en completa impotencia al ver como esa tipa arruinaba su vida de esa forma.

Recordaba con mas coraje como la humillo, como la toco, como insultaba sus sueños de idol y como la despojo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba a ella.

Pero ahí Dia también había recordado algo que olvido por completo.

 _Dia al recordar eso se levanto de inmediato de su silla y fue corriendo hacia su closet y busco una bolsa de plástico_

 _Cuando la encontró lo saco de ahí rápido y pudo ver ahí el uniforme deportivo que le había entregado esa extraña durante esa horrorosa tarde en las duchas escolares, pero había algo que necesitaba encontrar y debido al estrés de la situación lo había olvidado por completo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba._

 _La tarde que ocurrió el ataque de Megumi había alguien mas ahí además de ellas, que había visto por desgracia toda esa horrorosa escena, y cuando Megumi partió hacia las duchas ella decidió actuar dándole ropa a dia para que huyera del lugar pero en esa bolsa también había algo mas._

 _ **Una nota escrita.**_

 _Dia con curiosidad desenvolvió esa nota y la comenzó a leer la letra costaba un poco de trabajo para ser leída quizás la que la hiso lo escribió con prisas debido a la gravedad de la situación pero aun así era comprensible, pero desafortunadamente para dia seria difícil de reconocer si ella quisiera encontrar a la chica que la ayudo._

 _Dia se puso a leer la nota y se quedo sorprendida por lo que había ahí al igual que pudo sentir una increíble calma al pensar que quizás su vida no estaba arruinada después de todo._

Huye de aquí rápido, yo me ocupare de esas fotos y perdóname por no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, pero entiende que no tenia oportunidad sola contra ellas 3 además de que no quiero poner en peligro a mi amiga.

En verdad lo siento y sobretodo por favor no te rindas.

-ella, acaso será esa misma chica de la otra vez, acaso ella logro deshacerse de esas fotos, como lo hiso?- Se preguntaba Dia mientras temblaba y sentía una sensación de calma al pensar que quizás esa chica cumplió con su promesa y se deshizo de esas fotos.

 _Dia también pensaba sobre la situación para la chica que vio todo eso y no podía culparla por no haber intentado hacer algo para detenerlo, si inclusive las chicas de 3er año no podían defenderse contra Megumi, que chances tendría aquella chica sola contra ellas 3 al mismo tiempo._

 _Dia al pensar eso reacciono rápidamente y saco el uniforme que le habían dado, al sacarlo pudo contemplarlo mejor y se dio cuenta que definitivamente, era el uniforme deportivo de una chica menor que ella._

 _Dia miraba la etiqueta de la talla y vio que esta era mas chica que su talla normal._

-Esto parece ser la talla de una chica de primer año, no veo ningún nombre o algo que de indicios a su identidad.- Comentaba Dia mientras inspeccionaba aquella chaqueta.

 _Dia por un momento había pensado en algo que hiso que se sonrojara y sintiera un poco de pena hacia ella misma mientras dejaba esa chaqueta sobre su mesa._

-En que estas pensando, eso… eso es indecente.- Se dijo así misma llena de vergüenza.

La pelinegra se levanto de su mesa y se alejo un poco de ahí para ir a abrir su ventana y dejara pasar un poco de aire fresco hacia su habitación.

 _Pero cuando lo hiso y inhalo aire fresco playero dirigió su vista hacia esa bolsa provocando que se sonrojara aun mas._

 _-_ no creo que sea tan perverso hacer eso, solo será por momento y ya… nadie se dará cuenta de esto.- Se murmuro a ella misma mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas.

La oji verde se dirigió hacia su mesa otra vez con lentitud y cautela, cuando llego saco esa chaqueta de su bolsa y la tomo con sumo cuidado atrayéndola hacia ella.

 _Antes de actuar se fijo por sus alrededores asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca o la estuvieran viendo y cuando vio que no habían muros en la costa decidió a lanzarse a satisfacer su curiosidad._

 _Con suma delicadeza fue aproximando ese abrigo hacia su rostro y cuando la tuvo cerca de su nariz la pelinegra dio un pequeño olfateo sobre el abrigo._

 _(" huele bien ") Pensó la pelinegra para después retirarla de su rostro mientras sentía una gran vergüenza por lo que hiso._

 _Dia se quedo observando ese abrigo pero después de pensárselo mucho volvió a aproximarlo hacia su rostro para olfatear un poco mas._

 _La pelinegra inhalo un poco mas la chaqueta esta vez con menos vergüenza y con mas tranquilidad quizás era por el aroma de el suéter deportivo._

-Huele a frescura con una mescla a frutas y brisa marina, quien sea que fuera ella, cuida muy bien sus cosas el suéter se ve usado pero muy bien cuidado.- Comento la pelinegra para después hacer algo mas.

Dia inhalo por ultima vez de ese abrigo pero ahora inhalando profundamente de ahí. Olía tan bien esa chaqueta además de ser muy suave y cómoda.

La pelinegra al darse cuenta de lo que hiso y al ver que disfruto el aroma de otra mujer hiso que sintiera una gran vergüenza.

-Que estas haciendo Kurosawa, ese comportamiento es indecente y vergonzoso.- se dijo a ella misma pero después se comenzó a sonrojar.

-No soy una pervertida, es solo estima a una chica que me ayudo.- Se dijo a ella misma una vez mas para después recordar lo que decia la nota.

 _Dia al recordar eso releyó la nota y al hacerlo comenzó a pensar en diferentes cosas._

 _-_ es posible que aquella desconocida haya logrado lo que dijo y se deshizo de esas fotos.- Se pregunto a ella misma mientras guardaba la nota.

-Quizás sea así y es por eso que no he visto nada sobre esas fotos, o que tal si ella no lo logro y Megumi solo espera a que yo regrese a clases para humillarme públicamente.-

 _Dia leyó la nota una ultima vez y se quedo en una parte que la hiso sentir un poco de triste a la vez que sentía un poco de celos._

-sea quien sea su amiga, debe ser muy afortunada al tenerte a su lado. espero Megumi no les haga daño.- Se dijo a ella misma para después pensar en que hacer después.

Regresar a clases y ver si Megumi espera para tenderle una trampa.

O ir y averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Después de pensarlo un rato Dia fue a su mesa y saco un set de costura y después su uniforme roto y Comenzó a trabajar en el.

Mañana regresaría a enfrentar su destino y averiguar que paso con esas fotos.

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

La chica pelinegra regreso esperando lo peor pero Camino a clases vio algo que llamo mucho su atención.

Casi todas las estudiantes iban en grupos aun si no fueran amigas o compañeras de clases se mantenían unidas hasta llegar a sus aulas, además de ver que la actitud de todas ellas era mas deprimente y se podía sentir que ellas estaban asustadas todo el tiempo.

 _Dia se sorprendió al ver ese cambio tan repentino en todas las chicas de la escuela y aumentaba su curiosidad, pero lo que mas la sorprendía es que nadie se llego a sorprender de verla otra vez._

 _Dia siguió caminando por la escuela hasta llegar a su salón y al entrar a este, ni una sola compañera de ella le puso atención, todas seguían sentadas en sus asientos mostrando que estaban bastante estresadas y temerosas confundiéndola aun mas._

 _Dia llego a sentarse en su asiento y decidió continuar con su dia normal de escuela a la vez que sentía un poco de incertidumbre al pensar que en cuanto Megumi se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí aprovecharía ese momento para atacar._

 _Mientras ella pensaba en esas cosas vio algo que llamo su atención._

 _Una chica de su salón fue a hablar con varias chicas y les susurro algo al oído a lo que las otras chicas asentían en señal de aprobación, así fue hasta que se junto un pequeño grupo de 6 alumnas para después partir todas al mismo tiempo._

(" _que extraño? Nunca vi que hicieran eso antes, que habrá pasado en estos días que me ausente ") se pregunto la pelinegra_ a si misma para después llamarle la atención a su compañera de enfrente que estaba leyendo para distraerse un poco.

-Disculpe Kasumi-san, que fue lo que paso los días que me ausente, por que todas se ven mas alteradas que antes y sobretodo, por que van en grupo todo el tiempo?- Pregunto cortésmente Dia a su compañera que se sorprendió de verla en clases otra vez.

Kasumi: - Presidenta Kurosawa a que hora llego?- Pregunto sorprendida.- Lo siento presidenta, pero no supo lo que paso hace 2 días.- Pregunto curiosa la chica llamando aun mas la atención de la pelinegra.

-No que fue lo que paso.- pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba mas a su compañera para escuchar mejor.

Kasumi: -Bueno hace un par de días una de las chicas del club de natación fue atacada salvajemente al terminar las practicas, ella se había quedado para recoger el equipo… hasta que la agredieron… desde ese entonces ella esta en el hospital y supe por una de las integrantes del club que pidió su transferencia a numazu.- Comento tristemente la chica al contar eso.

-Oh dios mío.- comento sorprendida Dia al escuchar eso.- Enserio tan mal la dejaron.-

-Le rompieron el brazo y una pierna, creo que ya no podrá volver a participar en ni un evento después de esto Presidenta Kurosawa, además de tener su cara llena de moretones y marcas.- Comento tristemente la chica. – cuando la policía y sus padres, al igual que los maestros preguntaron sobre el responsable, ella no quería decir nada, solo pidió que la dejaran en paz que fue un accidente, tanto insistió en ello que al final se rindieron en hacerla hablar.- Al terminar eso la chica castaña contenía sus ganas de querer llorar.

Kasumi: -No fue la única presidenta.-

-!QUE¡- Comento sorprendida Dia.

Kasumi: -Pensábamos que a usted también le paso lo mismo al no venir en estos días, pero esta aquí… otras chicas solo dejaron de venir desde entonces no sabemos nada a excepción de una senpai que hablo con una de ellas.-

Kasumi: -la Chica dijo que Megumi la acorralo a final de clases y se la llevo a la parte mas alejada de la escuela para interrogarla.-

-Interrogarla sobre que, Megumi esta llegando mas lejos que nunca, que fue lo que le dijo.- Pregunto Dia un poco temerosa.

Kasumi: -Al parecer la semana pasada alguien le jugo una broma a Megumi y a sus amigas mientras ellas se bañaban, quien sea que haya sido tomo sus pertenencias y ellas se quedaron ahí hasta el dia siguiente desnudas y sin ropa pasando frio toda la noche.- Comento eso ultimo con una agradable risa para después seguir contando .- lo siento Kurosawa-san, pero es gracioso bueno, quien sea que haya sido la que hiso eso hiso enfurecer a Megumi como nunca, por que no solo las dejo en el frio toda la noche, si no que también tiraron sus cosas al mar, desde su ropa, mochila, útiles y celulares, todo se perdió en el mar.- Comento eso ultimo con orgullo y admiración a aquella heroína anónima.

 _Dia al escuchar eso se quedo con la boca abierta anonadada por lo que escucho y después recordar la nota que había recibido aquella tarde._

Kasumi: -Kurosawa-san esta bien?-

Dia: -estoy bien Kasumi-san, pero es cierto todo lo que dices, sobre sus cosas en el mar?-

-Lo es pero por desgracia… ahora todas las demás estamos pagando las consecuencias de ello. Desde entonces Megumi ha estado acosando a todas de forma mas violenta que antes, la cosa es peor si ella te atrapa estando sola.- conto la chica para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del salón viendo como regresaba ese pequeño grupo que había partido minutos atrás.

-Megumi no se atreve a atacarnos si ve que somos muchas pero cuanto tiempo podremos estar así… pienso dejar esta escuela terminando el año Kurosawa-san, de por si esta escuela esta condenada a cerrar por la baja cantidad de estudiantes.- Comento de forma alicaída la chica mientras veía a sus compañeras que estaban pasando el rato tranquilamente antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-Siento pena por las de primer año ellas no merecen tener a Megumi como senpai, también siento mucha pena por las futuras chicas que quieran entrar y no sepan sobre Megumi.- comento Kasumi llamando mucho mas la atención de Dia.

-Ella no tendrá piedad contra esas chicas, ellas no tendrán oportunidad contra ella.- Comento La chica una vez mas para después dirigir su vista hacia su libro para verlo con una expresión triste. – Podemos hablar mas tarde Kurosawa-san, no estoy de buen humor para seguir hablando.- dijo de forma triste la chica de cabello oscuro para después quedarse callada.

 _Dia se quedo pensando sobre lo que había escuchado el relato y la opinión de su compañera respecto a los hechos actuales de la escuela._

 _Los días fueron pasando y Dia pudo darse cuenta que lo que narraba Kasumi era cierto, las chicas siempre iban en grupo además de estar siempre a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa y estas estaban afectando a Dia pues ella también tuvo que recurrir a ir con otras chicas para no encontrarse con Megumi a solas._

 _durante esos días pudo sentir la pesada mirada de Megumi y como era acosada por ella esperando al momento para que ella bajara la guardia y se quedara sola para que nadie la pudiera ayudar o mas bien no hubieran testigos de sus delirios que cada vez eran mas insanos._

 _Pero también con el paso de los días se veía que poco a poco dejaban de venir varias chicas a la escuela y la causa era mas que obvia, Megumi era como una enfermedad matando lentamente a su victima y no había indicios de una cura para ella._

 _Dia con el paso de esos días se sentía mas cansada y sobretodo molesta de que esa chica no la dejara de acosar en cualquier momento teniendo repercusiones en su casa donde preocupo mucho a alguien y esta quiso ver si podía ayudar a su querida hermana._

 _Días después la chica de los ojos esmeralda se encontraba saliendo ya bastante tarde después de otro estresante dia de escuela donde cada vez sentía la presencia de Megumi mas cerca de ella y sabia que en cualquier momento ella regresaría para terminar el trabajo que le fue frustrado._

 _Cuando iba saliendo de la escuela pudo ver a alguien que la estaba esperando pacientemente pero esto lejos de alegrarla la hiso actuar de manera que se arrepentiría en el futuro._

 _-_ Onee-chan.- Llamo la pequeña pelirroja que estaba ahí esperando ya bastante tarde por su hermana.

 _Su hermana Mayor al verla esperando solo sintió enojo con la pelirroja._

 _-_ que estas haciendo aquí Ruby?- Pregunto molesta la pelinegra llegando a asustar a su hermana de que quizás no era buena idea haber venido.

-Yo… Ruby solo vino aquí para verte Onee-chan, no te has visto muy bien en estos días y yo solo quería.- Tartamudeaba la pelirroja hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor.

-Que te dije sobre estar metiéndote en cosas que no te importan.- Reclamo la pelinegra mientras Ruby retrocedía lenta y temerosamente al ver a su hermana enfurecerse con ella.

-Pero onee-chan… yo- yo, yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.- comento ya asustada la pelirroja al ver que dia se aproximaba a ella con mas enojo que antes.

-tu no debes estar aquí Ruby. DEJAME YA EN PAZ, PIERDETE Y ALEJATE DE MI CAMINO ESTUPIDA.- Grito la hermana Mayor con mucha furia para después levantarle la mano a su hermana y le diera una cachetada tan fuerte que resonó por todo el abandonado lugar.

El silencio desapareció en cuanto se escucho como caía al suelo la pelirroja al recibir ese maltrato injustificado de parte de su hermana.

Ruby al levantar su vista miro con una expresión de autentico dolor y tristeza al ver que su hermana la estaba alejando una vez mas de ella.

 _Dia al ver esa escena tan patética de su hermana menor solo sintió mas coraje al verla llorar._

 _Al verla solo sentía desprecio y coraje por que la vida era completamente diferente con ella._

 _Ella nunca ha sufrido lo que le ha pasado a ella, Ruby siempre es protegida por sus padres, siempre es mimada por ellos y siempre le tienen paciencia en todo, sobretodo su padre y eso hacia sentir mucha frustración y envidia a la hija mayor._

 _Su hermana tenia una vida fácil y ella no._

 _Sin darse cuenta que ella podría haber acabado con todo ese abuso que sufría si hubiera dejado de lado su enorme orgullo que le nublaba el juicio. y hiciera decir cosas que jamás imagino que llegaría a decirle a ruby si estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales._

 _-_ Mírate, eres tan patética y inútil, como es posible que alguien tan débil como tu sea de mi sangre.- hablo Dia de forma tan venenosa que hiso que ruby quedara petrificada ante lo que escuchaba.

-Tan llorona, estúpida, y tan infantil que parece que tienes retraso mental, no tienes idea de lo que la vida le hace a seres inferiores como tu.- Seguía hablando Dia totalmente cegada por todos los hechos ocurridos en su vida sin darse cuenta del daño que estaba provocando.

 **Sobretodo el futuro que le caería encima al decir las siguientes palabras, un futuro que nunca imagino que llegaría a pasar.**

-Desearía que no fuéramos Hermanas.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba directamente a los ojos con total desprecio a los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja que al escuchar eso sintió un dolor tan horrible que hiso que se rompiera su corazón por dentro.

De todas las personas que ella admiraba en el mundo su hermana era la mas grande de todas y escucharla decir esas cosas sobre ella fue demasiado para su pequeño y inocente corazón.

-Ooneee-chaaan.- Dijo ruby en un aullido de autentico dolor negándose a creer lo que había escuchado hasta que su hermana le grito por ultima vez.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER.- Grito Dia con su voz llena de veneno y rabia haciendo que Ruby se levantara del suelo y comenzara a correr mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

 _Dia se quedo mirando con total desagrado esa escena hasta que escucho una voz llena de coraje que llamo su atención._

-Ella solo te quería ayudar mal agradecida.- Grito esa voz que provenía de un escondite cerca del lugar donde ocurrió todo eso.

 _Al terminar de gritar eso la chica salió y le declaro mas palabras a Dia sobre sus acciones._

 _-_ ella solo quería saber si estabas bien, quería ayudarte y tu le dices esas cosas tan horribles zura QUE CLASE DE HERMANA ERES.- Comento la chica peli castaña que usaba un uniforme de escuela secundaria idéntico al de su hermana menor.

-Y tu quien demonios eres?- Grito enojada la pelinegra.

-Soy Kunikida Hanamaru y Ruby-chan es mi mejor amiga y tu eres una horrible persona Zura.- Grito lleno de coraje Hanamaru para después salir corriendo de ahí en búsqueda de su preciada amiga.

-Una amiga de ruby, que tan Patética debe ser tu vida para ser su amiga niña estúpida.- refunfuño dia para después comenzar su viaje a casa donde en ningún momento sintió remordimiento por lo que había hecho esa tarde.

 _ **Pov dia del presente.**_

 _En las solitarias oscuras y silenciosas calles de Numazu se encontraba una chica que merodeaba sin rumbo cargando todos sus pecados que había cometido, acciones que atormentaban su conciencia._

-Estaba mal, todo lo que hice estaba muy mal, por favor perdónenme.- Murmuraba esa chica pelinegra que vagaba en mitad de la noche acompañada solo de sus remordimientos.

-Ruby quiso ayudarme, Hanamaru solo quería protegerla y la defendió de mi y acepto todo con tal de hacerla feliz.-

-Que clase de hermana y senpai soy.- Comentaba con gran pena la chica mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia un lugar que la estaba llamando.

-Incluso esa tipa que me ayudo, si ella supiera sobre las cosas que he hecho estaría totalmente decepcionada de mi.- hablaba a si misma la chica hasta que a la distancia pudo ver el lugar que estaba buscando.

?: - A donde rayos vas ahora.-

 _Sin darse cuenta alguien estaba siguiendo a la pelinegra observando cada cosa que esta hacia sin que se diera cuenta._

 _Pero todo se detuvo cuando Dia llego al lugar que estaba buscando._

 _Un pequeño acantilado con vista a la activa marejada del mar esa noche, ella se aproximaba a lo mas alto mientras continuaba llorando y la culpa se hacia cada vez mas pesada para ella._

-No quise que nada de esto pasara, esas cosas que dije eran mentiras.- continuaba sollozando la pelinegra hasta que llegó a ese borde y se puso a observar el océano desde la cima.

-Solo hay una cosa que alguien como yo puede hacer.- susurro esa chica mientras se comenzaba a preparar para dar el gran paso.

?- oooohhhh demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios, que demonios vas a hacer Dia.- dijo ese sujeto mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad pero ya era tarde.

-DIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA.- Grito el hombre mientras veía como su hija se había lanzando del acantilado, el acelero su paso y al llegar al borde salto sin pensarlo un solo segundo.

Dia: (Ruby, Hanamaru-san. Lo siento mucho) pensaba Dia con sus ojos cerrados aun con lagrimas deslizándose de su rostro mientras iba cayendo hacia el oscuro vacío que la esperaba.

 _Dia: (Luchare para redimirme y arreglar todo el daño que cause y para ello debo acabar con mi vieja yo)_

 _Al terminar de pensar en ello Dia abrió sus ojos y se preparo para la prueba que ella mismo se puso._

Al poco tiempo Dia cayo en el agua y Comenzó a hundirse en las profundidades del océano, después con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie y diera inicio a su renacimiento.

Dia al salir a la superficie dio un gran suspiro para poder respirar y después comenzó a nadar para salir de ahí y llegar a la orilla aun siendo consiente de que ella no sabia nadar.

 _La pelinegra pataleaba y hacia lo mejor que podía para poder salir de ahí a la vez que dejaba que las oscuras y violentas olas se llevaran con ellas la oscuridad y rabia que habían vivido en su corazón por mucho tiempo._

Dia: -Si quieres arreglar las cosas que hiciste debes luchar por ello, debes dejarlo atrás, tienes que ser digna de el perdón de esas chicas.- se decía a ella misma mientras luchaba contra la marea con todas sus fuerzas.

-si no logras salir de aquí entonces que esta derrota sea la ultima y acabe con todo, perder ahora significa perder la vida pero yo soy una Kurosawa y en la familia Kurosawa.-

-solo se acepta la victoria total.- Grito eso ultimo con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía nadando, dándolo todo por esa causa en la que creía.

 _Estuvo nadando con todas sus fuerzas pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil el mantenerse a flote además de estar cansándose muy rápido y para empeorar las cosas la marea estaba subiendo haciendo que las olas la golpearan con mas fuerza rompiendo su lento avance._

 _-_ No puedo fallar aquí, tengo que lograrlo por Ruby y Hanamaru.- Se decía a si misma la pelinegra para después ser embestida por una gran ola que la hundió por completo llevándosela a las profundidades.

 _Dia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para intentar salir de ahí pero el impacto de la ola la golpeo tan fuerte que no sabia si estaba nadando hacia la superficie o si estaba nadando hacia el fondo pero ese era el menor de sus problemas._

 _el oxigeno en sus pulmones se le estaba agotando al igual que sus fuerzas para seguir luchando haciendo que fuera perdiendo el conocimiento._

(no puede terminar así, así no, debo salir de aquí, debo probar que puedo ser mejor, que puedo arreglar todo lo que hice, que puedo vencer las adversidades como lo hice con Megumi, no puedo perder, no puedo hacerle esto a mis padres) pensaba la pelinegra mientras su conocimiento iba disipándose al igual que su vida.

(Madre, Padre, Ruby. Lo siento, nunca quise decepcionarlos les he fallado)

(Los amo a todos)

 _Pensó la pelinegra para poco a poco fuera cerrando los ojos y dejara que el frio y oscuro océano no solo se llevara su oscuridad si no también su vida._

 _El tiempo fue ralentizándose para la pelinegra mientras continuaba hundiéndose en las profundidades mientras veía como una sombra se aproximaba a ella._

 _Ella pudo ver a esa sombra acercarse cada vez mas entre cada pestañeo que daba hasta que este llego justo enfrente de ella, cuando lo pudo ver de frente sintió un fuerte agarrón de parte de la sombra y con todas sus fuerzas la llevo a la superficie._

 _El contacto de aquella figura era tranquilizador reconfortante y sobretodo para la pelinegra sentía amor que provenía de esa silueta._

 _A los pocos segundos esa figura saco a la pelinegra de las profundidades haciendo que recobrara un poco la conciencia luchando por respirar un poco pero aun estaba muy desorientada._

-Aguanta hija por favor, no me hagas esto.- hablaba ese hombre con angustia mientras nadaba con todas sus fuerzas cargándola a ella en uno de sus brazos y con el otro se abría paso contra la corriente y marea que amenazaban con quitársela.

 _Cuando ella escucho esa voz solo pudo murmurar débilmente el nombre de su salvador._

 _-Otto-san.- Susurro la oji verde para después quedar inconsciente._

 _La pelinegra no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había perdido el conocimiento pero cuando comenzó a despertar fue debido a los primeros auxilios que le estaba proporcionando su padre._

 _Su padre con sus conocimientos y experiencia logro hacer que su hija volviera a respirar y esta comenzara a toser y a sacar el agua que tenia acumulada en sus pulmones, su padre al ver eso la ayudo para que pudiera sacarlo todo mientras el daba las gracias a los cielos por haber salvado a su hija y no se la arrebataran._

 _ **Otra vez.**_

 _-Respira hija vamos respira, ya paso todo esta bien estas a salvo ahora.- Hablaba con alivio el hombre de cabello rojo oscuro mientras seguía ayudando a su retoño hasta que esta se sintio mejor._

-Que estabas pensando Dia, por que hiciste esto. Que acaso no te importamos… se honesta conmigo hija, acaso te falle como padre otra vez.- pregunto el hombre con mucho dolor mientras miraba a los ojos a su cría.

 _Dia al escuchar a su padre decir esas cosas sintió una terrible culpa y vergüenza por haberlo hecho pasar por semejante coraje y susto por su culpa._

-Lo siento Otto-san.- Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras miraba con mucha tristeza a su padre.

-No quise preocuparte a ti Otto-san, no es lo que tu piensas que quería hacer nada de esto es tu culpa, tu eres un maravilloso padre, lo que pasa es que yo solo… yo solo quería. Yo solo quería, Otto-san no soy una buena persona.- hablaba su hija entre lagrimas al decirle esas cosas a su padre.

Kyo -De que estas hablando Dia? Por que dices esas cosas.-

-No soy una buena hija Otto-san, no soy una buena senpai y no soy una buena hermana. Soy una mala hija padre.- decía la pelinegra con su voz llena de tristeza.

-en verdad que no soy una buena persona y yo… yo quería intentar probarme a mi misma que podía cambiar, que podía probarle a la gente que le falle que podía redimirme y ser una nueva yo. que podía hacer las cosas bien pero… al parecer ni eso puedo hacer.- al finalizar eso la pelinegra volvió a estallar en lagrimas por su derrota personal mientras su padre la observaba incrédulo ante lo que pensaba su hija de si misma.

 _-_ lo siento Otto-san, en verdad estoy arrepentida por haber sido muy mala con la gente a mi alrededor, sobretodo con Ruby.- comento eso ultimo la hija mayor con tanto dolor que su padre tomo cartas en el asunto.

-Otto-san.- Murmuro la pelinegra al sentir ese fuerte pero delicado y cálido abrazo de su padre.

-Tu no tienes nada que probar a los demás hija, yo se lo que eres y te juro con todo mi ser que tu eres una buena persona, eres un alma muy bondadosa y noble que paso por tantas cosas.- susurraba el señor Kurosawa mientras abrazaba a su hija y la hacia escuchar sus palabras.

-Pude escuchar tu arrepentimiento y vi tus acciones que hiciste con tal de tener la absolución y eso hija mía no cualquiera lo intenta, tu solo estabas enojada y frustrada con el mundo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado que fue mucho para tu corazón pero ahora mírate.

-luchaste para romper esas cadenas de odio que te tenían atrapada y lo hiciste, rompiste esas cadenas y quieres arreglar todo lo que hiciste. Comentaba el patriarca Kurosawa para después alejarse lentamente de su hija para verla de frente y dedicarle unas palabras especiales para ella.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti Dia y siempre lo estaré.- dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su hija con ternura y cariño.

 _Dia al escuchar todas esas palabras pudo sentir como ese gran peso que cargaba había desaparecido además de sentir finalmente después de todos estos días un poco de paz en su interior._

 _-_ Otto-san.- Comento Dia para después abrazar a su padre siendo correspondida de manera inmediata.

-Gracias, Gracias.- decia en completa felicidad la hija de Kyo a lo que el hombre sonrió al ver que su hija ya se encontraba mejor consigo misma.

El padre y la hija mantuvieron ese agradable abrazo por un rato mas hasta que escucharon como alguien los llamaba a la distancia completamente preocupada.

-Dia.- Gritaba preocupada la matriarca Kurosawa mientras se aproximaba al lugar.

-Okaa-san.- Dijo Dia sorprendida al ver a su madre llegar ahí también.- como supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-Tu padre me marco mientras te seguía.- grito _su madre a la distancia y cuando llego ahí se dirigió de inmediato hacia su primogénita para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y la llenaba de besos y mimos._

 _al sentir también el Amor de su madre la hija regreso el abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras le pedía disculpas por lo que había causado y le decia cuanto la quería._

 _Después de varios minutos de muestras de amor en familia decidieron que ya era momento de regresar a casa antes que su hija pescara un resfrió._

La señora Kurosawa le dio su bata a su hija para mantenerla caliente en lo que llegaban a casa y los 3 fueron caminando hacia el auto que había usado su madre para venir a traerlos.

Al llegar los 3 subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a casa donde dia pudo sacar mas cosas que tenia en el pecho a excepción de la peor de sus acciones a sus padres.

Ese secreto es algo que ella se debe llevar a la tumba y jamás debe ser revelado, la consecuencias serian muy grandes para todos sobretodo para ella por que puede perderlo absolutamente todo.

 _Pero el que ella pudiera sacar tanto dolor y ver el apoyo completo de sus padres además de las palabras de aliento que le dieron le sirvieron mucho a ella para esforzarse en arreglar todo el mal que causo._

 _Al llegar a casa sus padres le prepararon a su hija un baño caliente y ropa seca para dormir._

 _Cuando la pelinegra salió y se dirigió a su habitación encontró a sus padres esperándola ahí para desearle las buenas noches._

 _Su padre la arropo con mucho cuidado mientras su madre le acomodaba su almohada y le acariciaba su cabecita._

 _Dia a pesar de tener 17 años y ser una chica muy madura no le disgustaba para nada estas muestras de afecto de parte de sus padres, hasta la hacían sentirse niña otra vez._

 _Ella podría ya estar cerca de volverse una mujer adulta pero ante los ojos de sus padres ella siempre seria su pequeña diamante que alegraba sus vidas y eso le hiso sentir bastante calma consigo misma y dándole también esperanzas de el mañana que le esperaba._

 _ **Tokyo.**_

-Ruby-chan.- Pregunto la ojidorada mientras veía con preocupación a Ruby.

-No puedo hacerlo.- Comentaba la pequeña pelirroja mientras estaba sentada en el piso llorando por la presión que estaba experimentando.

 _Maru al ver eso intento animarla pero antes de poder actuar pudo escuchar una voz familiar que llamo su atención._

 _(Ella es una débil llorona)_

 _Maru al escuchar eso levanto su vista y pudo ver a una figura que ella reconoció inmediatamente._

 _Mara se encontraba en el rincón mas oscuro de la habitación viendo de manera peculiar a la chica pelirroja._

 _Mara al darse cuenta que su contra parte la estaba mirando decidió volver a hablar esta vez con mas coraje en su voz._

-Ella es débil y tu lo sabes muy bien, todo esto es su culpa.- Comento Mara mientras miraba fijamente a Hanamaru.

 _Pero maru al escucharla y verla a los ojos pudo ver que algo no estaba bien con Mara._

 _Al verla a los ojos pudo notar que Mara tenia ganas de querer llorar y la voz que provenía de ella estaba plagada de dolor._

 _Hanamaru se preocupo mucho por esa imagen mental de ella al ver que estaba sufriendo en realidad._

 _Antes que Maru pudiera preguntarle por que estaba así, ella desapareció y Hanamaru pudo regresar a la realidad como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora se encontraba detrás de Ruby que aun seguía incapacitada por los nervios y el publico que esperaba por ellas._

 _Hanamaru al verla así recordó como la noche anterior después de su pesadilla Ruby fue a buscarla y gracias a ella pudo alejar esas horribles visiones que había tenido y ahora._

 _Era el momento de que ella ayudara a Ruby que la necesitaba ahora._

-has tu Ganbaruby zura.- dijo Maru mientras se agachaba y tomaba con delicadeza a Ruby de sus hombros.

La chica pelirroja subió su mirada para ver a esa bella mujer que la estaba apoyando y al verla a esos hermosos ojos dorados pudo sentir como todos sus miedos y dudas desaparecían de ella.

 _Ambas chicas sonrieron después de eso ahora estaban listas para la prueba que les venia pero ahora había un poco de confusión para Hanamaru respecto a Mara._

 _ **¿Por que se veía que Mara estaba sufriendo?**_

 _ **Mas tarde ese mismo dia.**_

 _La hija mayor Kurosawa se encontraba en su casa trabajando en algo muy personal para ella hasta que recibió algo que llamo poderosamente su atención._

 _Su celular estaba recibiendo una llamada lo cual era muy poco común para Dia ya que las únicas llamadas que recibía desde hace 1 año eran solo de su familia._

 _Dia fue a ver su teléfono que estaba en su cama y al abrirlo pudo sentir una sensación de pesadez y confusión._

-Kanan-san.- Susurro Dia al ver el nombre de su vieja amiga.

 _Dia dudo en si contestar esa llamada o no, desde la partida de Mary y sobretodo, durante la pelea en los vestidores Kanan y Dia jamás tuvieron el valor para hablarse otra vez._

 _Dia no sabia que hacer, ella en el fondo aun seguía muy dolida por lo que paso ese dia además de sentir vergüenza por esas cosas que dijo en esa ocasión._

 _Pero en otra parte ella quería poder hablar con ella una vez mas y disculparse por esas palabras que dijo._

 _Dia siguió dejando que su teléfono sonara hasta que la llamada fue enviada a su buzón de voz._

 _Pero a los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje de Kanan que decia algo que llamo aun mas su atención._

 **Kanan.**

 **Por favor contesta Dia, esto es sobre las chicas.**

 _Después de leer eso Dia solo lanzo un largo y pesado suspiro al ver que sus predicciones se habían hecho realidad._

 _Pero también se encontraba ella en conflicto con su pasado al tener que encarar a Kanan después de tanto tiempo._

-Por que tienen que volver ustedes 2 a mi vida de esta manera.- murmuro Dia a si misma mientras veía su celular y pensaba en esa chica que a pesar de todo este tiempo y todos estos eventos.

 _Ella seguía amándola al igual que la chica rubia._

 _Seguido de ello su celular comenzó a timbrar nuevamente indicando que Kanan quería hablar con ella._

 _Dia contesto la llamada a los pocos segundos para así poder saber a lo que se enfrentara una vez lleguen a casa esas chicas._

-Hola Kanan-san.- Contesto Dia de manera formal mientras se dirigía hacia su balcón para poder tener su privacidad.

-Dia hola.- Dijo la buceadora con cierta timidez al escuchar la voz de su vieja amiga una vez mas.

 _-_ te encuentras bien Kanan-san.- dijo la pelinegra con la misma formalidad anterior.

-Si me encuentro bien Dia pero… creo que no puedo decir lo mismo del grupo de chika y las demás.- contaba Kanan mientras estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa viendo al océano mientras el sol seguía irradiando un gran calor y luz.

-Creo… aahh, creo saber a que te refieres Kanan-san, desafortunadamente yo ya veía venir esto desde un principio.-

-sabias que esto pasaría?- contesto Kanan.

 _Dia solo lanzo otro suspiro para después preguntar._

-Que tanto sabes de ese evento Kanan-san, en que lugar quedaron?-

 _Kanan al escuchar eso se sintió bastante sorprendida por la forma en que dia se expresaba de todo esto._

-Lo vi en la pagina del evento por curiosidad y… parece que no les fue bien ahí, quedaron en ultimo lugar.- dijo Kanan sintiendo pena por sus kouhais.

 _Dia se quedo callada al escuchar eso y su mente se lleno con imágenes de como su hermanita se sentiría al llegar a casa._

-Debo irme Kanan-san, gracias por la información yo me ocupare de ellas en cuanto lleguen.- Comento Dia de forma seria mientras se preparaba para colgar.

 _Pero Kanan la detuvo._

-Dia espera… podemos hablar, por favor.- Dijo con dificultad la buceadora mientras se preparaba para quizás uno de los momentos mas duros de su vida.

 _Dia al escuchar eso la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera un enorme nudo en su estomago por la mera idea de seguir hablando con Kanan._

 _-_ no cuelgues aun Dia, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.-

-De que quieres hablar Kanan-san.- contesto la pelinegra pero ahora en un tono que denotaba que esto le estaba doliendo.

-Dia yo… yo… quiero disculparme.- Comento Kanan con dificultad tomando por sorpresa a su vieja amiga.- Quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que paso años atrás.- comento Kanan mientras sentía como las ganas de querer llorar aumentaban en ella.

-todo esto… todo esto fue mi culpa yo solo quería… yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y para Mary, pero al final las lastime a ustedes 2.- comento Kanan con mayor dificultad esa ultima parte.

-Kanan-san.- Contesto Dia con tristeza por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo siento Dia, en verdad lo siento.- Comento Kanan Mientras sentía las ganas de querer llorar por haber dicho esas palabras tan difíciles para ella.

-Me dejaste sola Kanan.- Contesto la pelinegra con mucha tristeza haciendo que Kanan se sintiera peor.

-Me pegaste y después huiste.-

-Lo se, lo se y lo siento Dia.- Respondía Kanan afligida y avergonzada por sus acciones.

-después renunciaste al club.- volvió a hablar La oji verde mientras se escuchaba como su voz estaba agitándose.- Me dejaron sola con esa loca, me dejaron sola contra Megumi, tienes la mínima idea de lo horrible que era ella.-

-Lo siento, Lo siento, si… Yo hubiera sabido algo… nadie quería hablar de ella, en verdad no sabia lo horrible que era Megumi.- Comento Kanan ya entre lagrimas.

-Me abandonaron todos Kanan, jamás me había sentido tan sola en mi vida.-

-Lo siento Dia por favor perdóname, olvida que esto paso.- Comento Kanan afligida al escuchar como su amiga había sufrido todo eso sin nadie que la apoyara.

 _Pero antes que pudiera colgar su vieja amiga volvió a hablar._

-Pero a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo Kanan… yo no puedo odiarte.- Dijo con dificultad la pelinegra mientras seguía llorando.- Yo, yo sabia que también estabas sufriendo por la partida de Mary, yo también la extrañaba tanto y hasta ahora… hasta ahora me puse a imaginar el dolor que sentiste al verla irse.-

-Vi como sufriste al descubrir tus sentimientos Kanan, vi lo que hiciste con tal de reprimir tus sentimientos.-

-Dia.- dijo Kanan el nombre de su amiga al escucharla decir eso.

-Esas cosas que te dije esa tarde, no era yo Kanan, estaba tan colérica que no pensé que lo que te dije te dolería tanto, es por eso Kanan que yo también me quiero disculpar por esas cosas que te dije.-

-Por que eres así Dia? Yo soy la que debería disculparse por todo pero tu te estas disculpando, dime por que.-

\- por que eres mi amiga Kanan, fuiste la primera amiga que tuve en mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera conocido a Mary, y estuvieron conmigo cuando mi mama y Ruby se fueron, tu y mary siempre serán importantes para mi.- respondió Dia de forma cariñosa.

-Si estuviera frente a ti te daría un abrazo de oso y no te soltaría hasta el amanecer.- Comento Kanan mientras se escuchaba como su voz se estaba quebrando al escuchar eso.

-lo se Kanan-san, se que lo harías de esa manera.- Comento Dia de forma divertida mientras se escuchaba que Kanan reía también con ello.

 _Después de reír un poco y calmarse aquellos sentimientos de culpa eh incomodidad se desvanecieron como si nada y trayendo de vuelta ese aura de camarería que tenían ellas._

-Dia… que fue lo que nos paso, como fue que terminamos… Tan mal.- Comento Kanan para después quedarse callada esperando una respuesta.

-Hicimos cosas que pensábamos eran lo correcto Kanan, pero al final terminamos lastimándonos entre nosotras y tomamos caminos separados.-

-Dia… te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Kanan insegura por si fue lo adecuado hacer esa pregunta.

-Que quieres saber Kanan.- Comento Dia de forma serena.

-Que paso ese dia en los vestuarios de la escuela, el dia que peleaste con Megumi.- Comento Kanan con la misma incertidumbre que antes tomando por sorpresa a Dia.

 _La pelinegra se quedo petrificada al escuchar y sentir como los recuerdos de ese dia volvían hacia ella._

-No es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa Kanan, la gente dice que perdí el control y enloquecí, pero no saben de las cosas que me hiso Megumi semanas atrás antes de esa pelea.- Comento La pelinegra con dificultad al recordar esa horrible tarde en la que Megumi la embosco y le tomo fotos.

-Kanan yo al inicio luche por una causa noble, no podía permitir que Megumi hiciera eso, cuando ella me dijo esas cosas simplemente… Simplemente tuve que levantarme y luchar contra ella.- Comento Dia ya con su actitud cambiada a una de valentía.

-Que fue lo que te dijo ella para que decidieras ponerle un fin a todo lo que hiso.- Pregunto Kanan con bastante curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió ese dia.

 **-Megumi iba detrás de Ruby.-**

 _ **Meses atrás.**_

 _ **(Todo el ambiente en la escuela después de lo de su mochila era bastante denso y estresante, todas se movían en grupos y evitaban a toda costa quedarse solas o ser muy pocas en caso de caminar por la escuela)**_

 _ **(Para empeorar mas las cosas Megumi iba asechándome todo el tiempo, ella tenia cuentas que ajustar conmigo, y eso créeme que ya es algo muy malo)**_

 _ **(Solo que... nunca creí que ella iría por Ruby)**_

 _Era una tarde de enero cuando esto paso, estábamos ya a punto de terminar el dia y yo estaba en clase de deportes._

 _Seguía haciendo mucho ejercicio para mantener mi cuerpo en forma después de mi depresión meses atrás._

 _Había terminado de correr y la profesora me pidió que recogiera el equipo usado ese dia y lo llevara a la bodega y eso hice cuando termine me dispuse a ir a traer mis cosas y irme de ahí lo mas pronto posible por la amenaza de Megumi._

 _Llegue a mi casillero y me dispuse a tomar mis pertenencias cuando de repente escuche una voz que hiso que se me helara la sangre al oírla y darme cuenta que estaba completamente sola con ella._

-tendré que irme así, llegando a casa me daré un baño.- Comento la pelinegra mientras recogía sus cosas de su casillero y después retirarse del lugar.

 _Pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver una figura que reconocía perfectamente._

-Hola Kurosawa.- dijo de forma petulante la chica del cabello color avellana.

-Megumi.- Comento Dia de forma inmediata y con miedo en su voz al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Oohh Kurosawa, por que te pones así? Sabes me siento ofendida al ser recibida por ti de esta manera, pensé que eras una chica educada y refinada.- Comento la oji rosada mientras se acercaba lentamente a dia de forma tranquila.

-Que es lo que quieres.- pregunto exaltada la pelinegra mientras retrocedía lentamente de esa horrible Chica.

-Yo… Nada, solo vengo a visitarte, sabes he estado muy ocupada en estos días que no he tenido tiempo de venir a visitarte, pero ahora que tengo un momento y estamos solas.- Comento de manera serena esa chica de casi la misma altura que Dia solo por unos cuantos centímetros menos que la Kurosawa mayor arrinconándola contra los casilleros.

-Podemos hablar sobre nuestra relación.- comento de manera sugerente esa chica mientras se acercaba de manera seductora a Dia mientras la miraba con ese aura calmado a la vez que pesado.

 _Dia al escucharla y ser vista por ella de esa manera sintió unas enormes nauseas sobretodo al dejar que su mente le jugara escenarios que podrían ser completamente desagradables para ella._

-Hey por que esa cara, bueno vez por que vine a hablar de esto contigo, en estas ultimas semanas Dia me he podido dar cuenta de que… la chispa que nos unía, ya no es como antes.- Comento la chica con lentes mientras tomaba delicadamente a la pelinegra de sus hombros y la miraba con cierto tono burlón y de tristeza.

-de que estas hablando.- pregunto Dia bastante confundida ante lo que estaba escuchando mientras se quitaba las manos de Megumi de encima.

-Ves a lo que me refiero Kurosawa, siento que nuestra historia ha terminado y que quizás lo que ambas necesitamos es un tiempo solas, ya sabes no?- Volvía a comentar esa chica con gran confianza en si misma mientras caminaba por el lugar mientras la otra seguía escuchando.

 _Dia no sabia que decir estaba bastante confundida ante lo que estaba escuchando, pero a la vez estaba buscando una oportunidad para poder salir corriendo de ahí una vez Megumi se alejara lo suficiente._

-Creo que nos vendría bien estar un tiempo separadas y probar nuevas cosas y también… nuevas personas.- Comento eso ya con seriedad mientras veía a la pelinegra que aun seguía sin entender que pasaba.

-Creo que te vendría bien que conocieras a gente nueva Dia, enserio no es tan malo, quizás aun tenga tiempo para ti después pero ahora… hay alguien que tiene toda mi atención.- Comento Megumi parando abruptamente en su lugar y le dirigía una vez mas esa mirada que Dia odiaba con todo su ser.

-He conocido a alguien en el cual no he podido dejar de pensar desde entonces Dia.- Dijo Megumi de forma seria. – lo mejor de todo es que ella vendrá a esta escuela el próximo año y si es así… yo dejare de tener tiempo para ti pingüino.- Comento de forma burlona esa ultima parte para después acercarse y comenzara estirar sus manos al rostro de Dia y comenzaba a jalar sus mejillas.

 _Dia sentía asco de tener las manos de Megumi sobre ella por lo que las alejo rápidamente de su cara._

 _Megumi al ver eso se sintió indignada ante ello_

-Ten un poco de educación Kurosawa Dia, pensé que te habían criado mejor.- comento otra vez con indignación la peli castaña mientras miraba ya con enojo a la otra.

-Olvidado, la verdad que puedo esperar de la hija de un pescador corriente.- Dijo Megumi con mucho énfasis en la palabra pescador.

 _Dia siempre odio que ella insultara a su padre, le hacia hervir su sangre y le daban ganas de cerrarle la boca con un calcetín sucio que vio tirado en el suelo de los vestidores._

-No me mires así Kurosawa.- Contesto enojada Megumi Haciendo que la pelinegra se volviera asustar y volviera a esa estado de sumisión.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te escuche Megumi, si tanto quieres ve con esa chica.- Contesto Dia de mala manera esperando que con eso se vaya Megumi y se fuera a joder a esa pobre chica que no tenia idea de lo que le vendría encima si viene a esta escuela.

 _Megumi al escuchar eso solo sonrió de manera perversa para después seguir con su juego._

-Sabia que entenderías mi decisión Dia, me alegra mucho escuchar que estas de acuerdo con este nuevo capitulo para nuestras vidas, pero no te pongas triste, créeme que después de esto, tu y yo seremos aun mas cercanas.-

 _Al terminar ello Megumi le abrió paso a Dia para que pudiera irse ya del lugar a lo cual ella no desperdicio y se fue rápidamente hasta que Megumi hablo una ultima vez._

-Yo y Ruby nos la pasaremos muy bien.-

 _En cuanto escucho a Megumi pronunciar el nombre de su hermana ella se detuvo de inmediato, sentía como su sangre se había helado y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

 _Megumi al ver esa reacción solo sonrió con satisfacción al ver que sus palabras le habían golpeado muy duro a su victima._

-Tu hermana es muy bella Dia, es tan linda y adorable, no como tu, ella en serio es muy diferente en comparación contigo.- Comento la perversa chica de manera sugerente a la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ella te vino a buscar días atrás, vino a ver que tal estabas Kurosawa, tu hermanita se preocupa mucho por ti.- Volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono mas ronco mientras se posaba de frente a la chica que se mantenía petrificada en su lugar.

 _Cuando Megumi estuvo frente a dia sintió una gran satisfacción al ver como le estaban afectando esas palabras que decia sobre su hermana._

 _Podía ver como la Kurosawa mayor temblaba de pavor, como estaba perdiendo los estribos, como su piel se puso muy pálida en tan poco tiempo y lo que mas le encantaba a Megumi de todo esto._

 _Era ver la expresión de terror de Dia al saber que Megumi iría por su hermana menor, una chica que definitivamente no tendría oportunidad alguna contra alguien tan perversa y lunática como Megumi._

-Se preocupa tanto por ti Kurosawa, apuesto a que ella te admira mucho, apuesto a que estaba contigo todo el tiempo cuando eran niñas.- Comentaba ya entre susurros directos en la oreja de la Peli castaña con el mismo tono de antes.

-cuando hable con ella te llamo Onee-chan, y dijo que quería irse a casa contigo quería acompañarte, tu hermana en serio es tan linda Dia.- Volvía a susurrar con mas énfasis en sus palabras para asegurarse de que estas palabras se grabaran en la mente de la peli negra.

-¿Puedo ser su senpai Dia? ¿Puedo hacerme cargo de ella? Te prometo que seré una buena senpai con ella, la tendría a mi lado todo el tiempo.- Comento eso pero ahora con mucha malicia haciendo que Dia callera de rodillas al suelo mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas acompañado de temblores mas fuertes.

-¿que tan cercana eras con tu hermana? ¿Acaso llegaron a bañarse juntas? ¿Me puedo llevarla al Baño Dia? Te prometo que la tratare muy bien.-

-Ya basta, ella déjala fuera de esto… por favor… ella no tiene nada que ver en esto déjala en paz.- suplico la pelinegra mientras veía entre lagrimas a esa chica que estaba dispuesta a profanar a una niña como Ruby.

-¿por que lloras Kurosawa? Acaso me crees lo suficientemente mala para lastimar a una chica como ella.- Comento Megumi mientras miraba con aires de superioridad a la chica que torturaba mentalmente usando a su hermana para ello.

-Yo no lastimaría a una niña como ella, solo quiero divertirme con ella pero... Si ella se atreve a desobedecerme me veré obligada a tener que corregirla.- Dijo de manera amenazante.

-Déjala en paz, déjanos ya en paz.- Volvió a suplicar entre llantos al escuchar esas palabras además de que su mente le hacia ver horribles escenarios.

 _Dia imaginaba escenarios donde Megumi se llevaba a Ruby y esta le gritaba por ayuda y ella se quedaba ahí paralizada por el miedo._

-Tranquila Kurosawa yo te prometo que nada malo pasara, solo hare que yo y ruby nos la pasemos bien, ella solo será mi mascota preferida y nada mas pero… debo ser honesta con ella y contigo, en verdad odio su peinado, así que creo que tendré que hacerle un cambio de look y tendré que cortarle esas coletas que tiene.-

 _ **Presente.**_

 _ **-**_ Esa bastarda.- Dijo con mucho enojo Kanan a través de su teléfono interrumpiendo el relato de su amiga al haber escuchado todas esas cosas horribles que planeaba Megumi. -esa bastarda AAAGGG Demonios.-

 _Dia solo se quedo ahí escuchando como su amiga la buceadora sacaba su frustración._

-Por que nunca me dijeron esto. Chika y You ni una, jamás me contaron de esto, si me lo hubieran dicho yo misma hubiera ido a darle la paliza de su vida.-

-Chika-san, You-san.- Comento Dia sorprendida al escuchar esos nombres.

-Que pasa Dia.-

-Había olvidado por completo que ellas estaban en Uranohoshi en primer año.-

-ellas nunca me dijeron algo sobre esto, Si me llego a enterar que Megumi les puso la mano encima yo.- Antes que Kanan pudiera continuar con sus amenazas su amiga la detuvo para hacerla reflexionar sobre ello.

-Probablemente no te lo dijeron pero ellas quizás tenían miedo de que Megumi llegara a hacerte daño.-

-Podría con esa estúpida sin problemas, todo el ejercicio que hago no es en vano, podría tirarle los dientes de un solo golpe.- contesto de manera confiada mientras flexionaba su brazo para si misma para ver lo fuerte que era.

-Kanan-san, se que practicas mucho y tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte pero… debo ser honesta contigo.-

-¿Que quieres decirme Dia? Acaso, ¿acaso no me crees capaz de vencerla?- decia con indignación la chica peli azul al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga.

-desafortunadamente no Kanan-san.- Comento como si se estuviera disculpando.- Desafortunadamente no habrías tenido oportunidad contra ella Kanan-san, Megumi aun que no lo pareciera era una chica muy hábil peleando.-

-Si tu hubieras peleado contra ella a pesar de la diferencia de altura y tu fuerza física… ella te habría hecho pedazos.- Dijo con el mismo tono de disculpa la pelinegra a su amiga.

-Me cuesta creer eso Dia, pero si un dia la veo créeme que no me contendré pero… ¿en serio era tan así como dices? Cuando llegue vi algo completamente diferente.-

-Nunca quise que me llegaran a ver así Kanan, cuando recuerdo eso me cuesta trabajo creer que esa chica era yo.-

-Estabas luchando para defender a Ruby eso fue lo que te dio la fuerza para vencerla.- Comento Kanan con confianza al imaginar como su vieja amiga lucharía para proteger a su hermanita.

-Kanan-san, yo cuando pelee si lo hice por Ruby pero al final… Vinieron tantas cosas en mi mente y al ver eso, al ver eso perdí completamente la cordura, perdí el control al ver eso.-

-¿Que fue lo que viste Dia? acaso viste algo malo?-

-No… no era malo pero en cuanto vi eso no pude soportar mas.- Comento con tristeza Dia al recordar esas visiones que le hicieron perder el juicio y comenzara a tomar el control en ella volviéndola en algo que.

 _ **Ella no conocía.**_

 _ **Flashback: en los vestidores.**_

 _Dia se encontraba en completo trance después de haber escuchado esas palabras, pensaba en como esa chica le haría daño a la pequeña Ruby, como abusaría de ella y se aprovecharía de su inocencia y todo eso solo le hacia suplicar por que Megumi tuviera piedad de ella y la dejara en paz._

 _ **Pero haber escuchado en como ella quería quitarle sus coletas fue demasiado para ella.**_

-Hey Kurosawa responde, holaaaaaa, ¿Hay alguien ahí?- comentaba Megumi mientras pasaba la mano frente a los ojos de la peli negra.

 _(Quitarle sus coletas, acaso dijo ¿quitarle sus coletas? El peinado que yo le puse desde que ella era una niña, el peinado que le gusto tanto que hasta hoy en dia sigue usándolo)_

-Aaaahhhh, aaaaahhh.- Comenzó a jadear pesadamente Dia llamando la atención de Megumi que la miraba con intriga por esa nueva reacción.

-Hey Kurosawa ¿que pasa, estas bien?-

 _Dia seguía continuando con sus jadeos poco a poco estos se iban haciendo mas pesados y profundos a la vez que se sentía como la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a aumentar._

(dejar, dejar que ella toque el cabello de Ruby, dejar que ella la lastime)

-Dilo.-

-¿Qué?- contesto Megumi sorprendida por escuchar la voz de la Kurosawa mayor de manera tan seria.

-Dilo otra vez.- respondió con mas autoridad que antes la presidenta mientras aun mantenía su mirada abajo.

-Que quieres que diga Kurosawa.- Respondió con fuerza mientras acercaba su rostro hacia ella y la miraba con enojo.- Dime que quieres que Diga vamos dímelo.-

-repite eso… lo de cortarle su cabello.- Contesto de manera ahora desafiante.- Dilo otra vez Megumi, te desafío a que lo digas otra vez, TE DESAFIO VAMOS DILO.-

 _Megumi se mantuvo cerca de dia aun a pesar de su grito desafiante haciendo que ella sonriera de forma divertida._

-Crees estar lista, Crees estar lista para lo que se te viene encima estúpida, puedes tragarte tus palabras aun, puedo pretender que no escuche nada de esto.- Comento de forma amenazante Megumi esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

 _Después de escuchar eso Dia fue levantando su mirada poco a poco hasta que finalmente revelo su rostro chocando Megumi._

 _La miraba con mucho enojo, la miraba con mucho valor, la miraba decidida a ponerle ya un fin a todo esto, ella ya no le tenia miedo ella ya estaba cansada de temerle y sobretodo estaba ya harta de todo con ella._

 _Estaba harta de que la humillara, harta de que se burlara de su cuerpo y sus días de idol, harta de que la acosara y abusara de ella, estaba harta de todo lo que le hiso a la escuela que ella trato de salvar con sus amigas, harta de que lastimara a otras, harta de que ella insultara a su padre y a su familia pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue._

-te desafío a que digas que le cortaras el cabello otra vez.- susurro de manera amenazante a Megumi que la veía de manera burlona haciendo que solo sonriera.

-Voy a cortarle sus putas tren AAAAHHHHHH.- grito de dolor Megumi al sentir semejante impacto directo a su cara.

 _Megumi retrocedió lentamente por el daño mientras se cubría su rostro para aplacar el dolor._

-Bueno Debo admitirlo, ese fue un buen golpe.- Comento mientras aun cubría su rostro con sus manos.

 _Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y fijo su vista hacia aquella chica que definitivamente para ella había cavado propia tumba._

 _Al verla pudo verla aun en el suelo a excepción de su puño que se encontraba aun en alto después de haber dado el primer golpe._

 _Pero lo que mas destacaba de esto era la mirada de la heredera Kurosawa, esa expresión mostraba a una chica que no tenia miedo, una chica que estaba preparada para quizás una de las peleas mas intensas de su vida._

-Muy bien Kurosawa, te felicito diste un buen golpe, ¿pero ahora que? Crees que eso será suficiente para mi.- comento Megumi de manera serena mientras se aproximaba a su rival.

 _Dia ni decia nada y al ver que Megumi se aproximaba se levanto del suelo y comenzó a ajustarse su bufanda amarilla que cubría su cuello y al terminar se ajusto también sus guantes de entrenamiento del mismo color que su bufanda._

-aun tengo mas de donde vino eso Megumi.- respondió con hostilidad Dia mientras juntaba sus puños y tronaba sus nudillos para la pelea que les venia _._

-Venga muéstrame que tienes perra.- comento Megumi mientras aceleraba su paso para comenzar a atacar.

 _Megumi fue corriendo directamente contra Dia que la esperaba con la guardia en alto lanzándose a la carga y al tener a la pelinegra en su rango de alcance soltó una patada con dirección al rostro de su rival._

Dia pudo bloquear la patada con sus brazos con éxito pero la hiso retroceder un poco cosa que Megumi aprovecho para comenzar a atacar ahora con sus brazos.

Megumi comenzó a meter fuertes puñetazos intentando dar al rostro de Dia pero esta seguía bloqueándolos con éxito con sus brazos.

Megumi al ver que dia no cedía en su defensa hiso que cambiara de inmediato su patrón de ataques hacia lugares que ella no estaba protegiendo como su estomago o pecho.

-Muy lento Kurosawa.- Grito la peli castaña dándole con éxito a su estomago sacándole un gruñido de dolor a la pelinegra y también haciendo que bajara mas su defensa.

 _Megumi aprovecho y volvió a intentar atacar el rostro de su rival que era su mayor prioridad pero antes que pudiera estrellar su puño contra la peli negra._

 _Esta reacciono rápido y le pudo meter un buen rodillazo a su estomago deteniendo su ataque y dejándola vulnerable._

-Estúpida.- Murmuro Megumi después del impacto pero antes que pudiera intentar defenderse sintió una fuerte embestida directo contra ella que afecto su equilibrio dejándola vulnerable.

 _Dia no desperdicio su chance y volvió a atacar el estomago con éxito, vaciándole mas aire a su rival dejando su rostro expuesto cosa que ella no desperdicio._

 _Tenia que aprovechar cada valioso segundo para atacar a esa chica y lanzo otro golpe directo a su enemigo dando en el blanco._

 _Al ver que estaba teniendo la ventaja sobre el enemigo lanzo otro golpe hacia la peli castaña que se encontraba aturdida por el ultimo ataque pero antes que pudiera dar en el blanco este fue detenido._

 _Dia se sorprendió al ver como su puño fue bloqueado tan fácilmente por el brazo de Megumi._

-Creo que ya deje que te divirtieras mucho Kurosawa.- Comento de manera amenazante Megumi a la vez que hacia contacto visual con dia.

 _Al terminar con esas palabras Megumi se lanzo contra dia dándole un fuerte golpe con su cabeza, directo al rostro de la presidenta sacándole un aullido de dolor haciéndola retroceder._

 _La presidenta intento cubrirse rápidamente pero Megumi se lo impidió tomando sus brazos que ella estaba usando para cubrirse para después separárselos de manera tan brusca dejándola vulnerable._

 _Una vez expuesta sintió otro fuerte cabezazo mucho mas fuerte que el anterior._

 _Pero ahí no acababa el ataque de Megumi, ella aumento la agresividad de su asalto de manera inmediata lanzando mas puñetazos hacia una chica que intentaba defenderse pero sus puntos expuestos eran rápidamente asediados por su agresora que no le dejaba tener ni un respiro arrinconándola poco a poco contra la pared._

 _(Tengo que hacer algo pronto lo que sea o perderé contra ella, no puedo perder contra ella)_

 _Dia al poco tiempo decidió contra atacar con una embestida rápida y súbita que tomo por sorpresa a Megumi llegando a tirarla al suelo dándole ahora la ventaja a ella._

 _Cuando Dia estuvo sobre ella, pudo escuchar varias voces que murmuraban y observaban la pelea._

-Tu puedes Dia es tu oportunidad.- Escucho a su compañera Kasumi que estaba ahí junto a mas chicas.

-No tengas piedad con ella.- Grito otra chica.

-Dale lo que se merece por favor.- otra chica que ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas grito fervientemente esas palabras.

 _Dia se sorprendió de ver a tantas chicas ahí fuera viendo toda la pelea y sobretodo que la estén animando para que la derrote y ponga fin de una vez por todas a su era._

-Perras estúpidas.- Grito la peli castaña con furia.- Deberían empezar a correr y rezar por que nunca las encuentre, una vez acabe con Kurosawa serán ustedes las siguientes.-

 _El escuchar esas palabras de parte de Megumi logro infundir miedo a los corazones de unas cuantas chicas que salieron corriendo del lugar asustadas ante su amenaza._

 _Pero las demás estaban cansadas de ella y al ver que alguien tuvo finalmente el valor para enfrentarla y ver que en su mirada se mostraba una gran valentía las motivaba a seguir ahí para apoyar a su campeona._

-Tu puedes presidenta, por favor tiene que ganar. Volvió a gritar Kasumi con mas fuerza provocando que Megumi mirara a su rival.

Dia: ( _No solo estoy peleando por Ruby, también estoy peleando por las chicas de esta escuela, esto es por Uranohoshi. Quizás no podre salvar esta escuela de cerrar, pero al menos puedo salvarla de esta enferma, no puedo perder definitivamente no puedo perder ahora)_

 _La pelinegra Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que tenia bajo ella para comenzar a atacarla pero antes de ello Megumi le dirigió unas palabras._

-Tienes fans a pesar de todo Kurosawa, pero es hora de terminar el show.-

 _Megumi intento forcejar para quitarse de encima a la pelinegra, pero la presidenta no se dejaba, le estaba dando pelea y esta le dio un puñetazo directo a su rostro seguido de otro y otro y otro._

 _Las chicas que estaban atestiguando esa pelea seguían animando a su campeona al ver como esta le daba lo que se merecía a su rival para poco después esas chicas que habían huido por la amenaza de Megumi terminaron regresando pero con mas chicas que eran incapaces de creer lo que habían escuchado y tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos._

 _Mas chicas llegaban hasta el punto donde ellas ya no cabían en ese pasillo y terminaron entrando a los vestidores rodeando a las 2 contendientes mientras seguían vitoreando y animando a la presidenta del consejo que no paraba de atacar el rostro de Megumi que a pesar de haber ya recibido unos golpes ella seguía batallando por quitarse a la presidenta que estaba encima de ella._

-Ya me tienen harta.- Grito Megumi con rabia después de haber esquivado un puñetazo de Dia que iba a su rostro otra vez haciendo que chocara contra el duro piso del lugar.

 _Dia no flaqueo en ni un segundo por el dolor y intento dar otro golpe pero antes de ello recibió un impacto directo hacia su rostro._

 _Justamente hacia su nariz, sacándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que ella posara sus manos sobre su rostro._

 _Megumi aprovecho esta oportunidad para quitársela de encima dándole un golpe directo justo donde terminaban sus costillas provocándole una gran incomodidad y ganas de querer vomitar para después sentir como era empujada con fuerza para caer en el piso._

 _Dia intento levantarse rápidamente y intentar defenderse o contra atacar pero antes de lograrlo sintió una fuerte patada directo a su estomago vaciándole definitivamente todo el aire que había ahí._

 _La hija mayor de los Kurosawas al recibir semejante impacto termino tumbada en el suelo mientras jadeaba al intentar conseguir aire desesperadamente._

 _Las porras de las chicas que antes se escuchaban con mucho fervor quedaron en un profundo silencio al ver como la presidenta luchaba por oxigeno mientras Megumi se quedaba de pie viendo a su oponente en estado._

 _La chica peli castaña dirigió su mirada hacia las espectadoras de manera tan hostil que infundio gran temor hacia ellas para después hablarles._

-¿Es esa su presidenta la que tanto apoyaban? Miren como la pendeja lucha por respirar.- Grito con furia Megumi mientras las demás dirigían su vista hacia la joven peli negra que intentaba ponerse de rodillas.

 _Megumi vio eso y fue rápidamente a darle otro golpe a la peli negra con tanta fuerza que termino haciendo eco el sonido del impacto en los vestidores._

 _El impacto fue tan fuerte y salvaje que lanzo a Dia a unos centímetros contra uno de los casilleros derribándola otra vez mientras ya se veían unas gotas de sangre que había dejado la hija de los Kurosawas._

 _Unas chicas comenzaron a llorar al ver esa escena y para horror vieron como Megumi tomo del cabello a Dia jalándolo con fuerza para que todas pudieran verla._

 _Todas pudieron ver como estaba el rostro de la peli negra y podían ver como escurría de este una notable cantidad de sangre que escurría de su nariz y otro poco de su labio inferior que había sido roto por el ultimo impacto que recibió._

-Esto es lo que les pasara a todas ustedes por haber tenido los ovarios de apoyar a Dia estúpidas.- Volvió a gritar con rabia Megumi.

 _Al poco tiempo de ello Megumi arrastro a la peli negra jalándola de su cabello, sacándole varios gritos de dolor._

 _ella trataba de liberarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hasta que fue arrinconada contra los casilleros y ahí su enemiga comenzó a azotar su cabeza con tanta brutalidad contra el casillero._

 _Megumi cometía estos actos solo por puro y sádico placer, para infundir mas miedo a las que veían esta carnicería donde el cordero de sacrificio, era esa chica que estaba luchando por ellas y su familia._

 _Las espectadoras miraban horrorizadas ese show sintiendo impotencia de no poder hacer algo para ayudarla debido al gran miedo que le tenían a ese monstruo disfrazada de chica._

-Megumi-san.- Se escucho un grito que venia de la puerta llamando la atención de todas.

 _La peli castaña al escuchar esa voz detuvo la masacre que estaba cometiendo con la casi ya inconsciente presidenta del consejo soltando su cabello para que esta se desplomara en el piso donde apenas y se veía que podía respirar._

-Hasta que al fin llegan Saya, Ashi, donde mierda estaban.- Grito La oji rosada a sus amigas con mucho enojo por la intromisión de estas.-

-Que fue lo que paso Megumi-san.- Comento saya mientras se acercaba al lugar y se sorprendió de ver a la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Nada, solo puse en su lugar a Kurosawa.- Comento con desprecio Megumi.- en cuanto ustedes pedazos de mierda.- Hablo en completa hostilidad hacia las otras chicas que miraban con terror a la inconsciente Dia.

-Que fue esa mierda que hicieron momentos atrás.- dijo con total odio hacia las chicas que estaban aterradas de estar frente a ella y ver que serian las siguientes.

 _Mientras tanto en el suelo yacía una chica que veía de forma borrosa sus alrededores mientras escuchaba muchas voces al mismo tiempo sin saber que decían o hacían._

 _(Por que esta pasándome esto, que hice para merecer esto, yo nunca pedí nada de esto, ¿por que Megumi tuvo que aparecer en mi vida? ¿Por qué mi vida ha terminado así?)_

 _(acaso en realidad soy una perdedora como dice Megumi, acaso esta es la verdadera yo que siempre fui pero nunca me di cuenta de ello, tal vez soy la vergüenza de la familia Kurosawa)_

 _(Si… Eso es lo mas probable, si no pude mantener a mis amigas cerca, si no pude detener a Megumi aun sabiendo que mi hermana esta en peligro, entonces que sentido tiene que siga luchando.)_

 _(Que sentido tiene el continuar, que sentido tiene el luchar… este lugar esta acabado, aun si llegara a pasar lo imposible como vencer a Megumi, ¿que caso tendría? Este lugar cerrara, quizás debería dejarlo todo y que esta escuela cierre para siempre)_

 _(Y que Ruby se vaya a otra escuela, y rezar por que no le toque encontrarse con Megumi, por que no puedo defenderla)_

 _Al estar sola con esos pensamientos estando en ese estado de semi inconciencia el cuerpo de Dia aun reaccionaba ante sus emociones, y estos eran sentimientos de completa desesperanza, completa decepción de si misma, sentimientos de una chica que estaba a punto de rendirse haciendo que finalmente comenzaran a correr las lagrimas y el llanto de la peli negra._

 _(Debería rendirme... No puedo vencerla, no puedo hacer nada bien, soy una perdedora, no soy Nada, no soy nada, no soy digna del apellido de mi familia, no soy diga de ser su heredera, no soy digna de ser la hija de mis padres, no soy digna ni siquiera formar parte de esa familia.)_

-Padre, Madre, Ruby.- Susurro débilmente la pelinegra mientras su llanto aumentaba y de fondo se escuchaban a muchas chicas asustadas que suplicaban por el perdón de esa enferma que definitivamente ya había perdido el control.

 _(Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad les falle a todos en verdad soy de lo peor)_

 _Varias chicas ya habían huido del lugar pero ahí había una que a pesar del miedo que sentía decidió alzar su voz ser escuchada por la chica que lo necesitaba mas que nunca._

-Dia-san no se rinda.- Grito esta voz con gran fuerza opacando a las demás y llamando la atención de Megumi.

-Quien fue la estúpida que dijo eso.- Grito furiosa la peli castaña mientras buscaba a la incauta que dijo eso.- Quien fue la zorra que grito eso… ENTREGENME A ESA PERRA AHORA.- Grito de manera casi Gutural mientras todas se miraban entre si mas asustadas que nunca.

 _Aun en su estado de semi inconciencia_

( _Esa_ voz _… acaso… ¿acaso ella esta aquí? En verdad… Podría ser ella, la chica que conocí esa madrugada puedo jurar que esa voz es identica a la de esa noche, a pesar de que no puedo recordar bien su voz, esas palabras son definitivamente de ella)_

 _(Ella, ella sigue creyendo en mi… no te rindas, como puedes pedirme algo así en esta situación, viste todo lo que paso no puedo vencerla, en verdad yo lo di todo y no fue suficiente)_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Si te rindes ahora te arrepentirás toda vida._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

 _(Si me rindo ahora, Megumi seguirá atormentando a todas esas chicas, seguirá haciendo barbaries, si me rindo ahora seria dejar ir a una loca en esta ciudad, si la dejo ir ella lastimara a Ruby)_

 _Mientras mas pensaba esto Dia poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a moverse muy lentamente mientras sentía una agradable sensación cálida que recorría su cuerpo._

 _(Si me rindo ahora, entonces si que seré la decepción de la familia, decepcionaría a mis padres, decepcionaría a Ruby que cuenta conmigo mas que nunca, y decepcionaría el principio de los Kurosawas.)_

 _Seguía pensando esa chica a la vez que su cuerpo iba reaccionando nuevamente y ese calor dentro de ella iba en aumento._

 _-_ Solo se acepta la victoria total en la familia Kurosawa.- Murmuro la pelinegra mientras se levantaba del suelo.

 _Todas se sorprendieron al ver a esa chica levantarse una vez mas mientras Megumi seguía buscando a esa chica que había apoyado a Dia_

-Si tanto apoyas a Kurosawa entonces por que no compartes el piso con ella.-

( _No dejare que la lastime, no dejare que lastime a la única que cree en mi y tuvo el valor de apoyarme aun cuando estaba derribada) pensó la peli negra después de haberse puesto de pie y comenzara a respirar profundamente a la vez que ese fuego dentro de ella se volvía mas intenso._

-Megumi.- hablo con voz firme y decidida la presidenta.

 _Megumi al escuchar esa voz otra vez sintió un gran coraje al ver que ella se había levantado._

-Tu definitivamente eres una masoquista al levantarte otra vez Kurosawa, muy bien no mas juegos, voy a asegurarme que no te vuelvas a levantar.- hablo con rabia Megumi para después lanzarse a la carga contra la oji verde.

 _Dia tomo posición ofensiva y espero a que su enemiga se acercara mas hacia ella mientras mantenía una gran serenidad y concentración esperando a que llegue su oportunidad._

 _(No volveré a caer, no volveré a rendirme jamás y sobre todas las cosas)_

 _Megumi se lanzo contra Dia lista para estrellarle su puño en su cara una vez mas pero en el ultimo momento la pelinegra._

 _-_ no volveré a perder contra ti jamás.-grito la pelinegra en un estallido de adrenalina que le permitió esquivar su ataque con tanta facilidad y sin siquiera perder su concentración sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

 _Megumi al ver como habían esquivado su golpe sintió como todo iba en cámara lenta al mirar como Kurosawa estaba a su lado a salvo de su ataque._

 _Al verla a los ojos pudo ver una llama que ardía con tanta intensidad que pudo sentir como esa chica ardía como el ave fénix._

 _Megumi la había atormentado tanto hasta el punto de dejar solo cenizas de ella, pero de esas mismas cenizas se levantaba ella una vez mas y esta vez su espíritu ardía como nunca._

 _ **Ardía como un fénix infernal.**_

 _La peli negra que ardía como nunca en ese momento canalizo toda su fuerza, lanzando un golpe directo hacia el vientre de su enemiga usando su codo que iba acompañado de toda su fuerza física y su voluntad dando en el blanco._

 _El tiempo para Megumi después de ese impacto retomo su normalidad al igual que el dolor que iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sentía como todas sus fuerzas y rabia iban desvaneciéndose._

 _Megumi cayo de rodillas en suelo mientras tosía y jadeaba desesperadamente por aire mientras era vista por todas las chicas de la escuela que eran incapaces de creer lo que vieron._

 _Lentamente se escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella y cuando alzo su mirada pudo ver a la chica que la había vencido._

 _Megumi al verla sentía un gran odio hacia la hija mayor de los Kurosawas, la hermana mayor de la peli roja que quería como su mascota, que la miraba de manera inquisitoria, juzgándola por todas sus acciones una chica cuyo espíritu estaba ardiendo y la había vencido._

 _ **Pero Megumi se negaba a aceptar la derrota.**_

-DIIIIIIAAAAAAAA.- Grito Megumi con sus ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzarse a dar un ultimo golpe.

 _Pero la Pelinegra no se lo permitió, antes que pudiera atacar Dia dio su golpe final._

 _Esquivo sin problemas aquel desesperado ataque para después contra atacar directamente al rostro de Megumi._

 _Un Uppercut directo a su mandíbula que fue suficiente para levantarla del suelo y la sacara volando unos cuantos centímetros y quedara tirada en el suelo completamente inconsciente._

 _ **El presente.**_

-la venciste, en serio lo lograste Dia en serio eres increíble.- Comento con admiración Kanan al escuchar esa historia.

 _Pero el escuchar a su amiga hablar así de ella la hacia sentir peor consigo misma por los amargos recuerdos que le venían encima._

 _-_ No soy una chica Buena Kanan, no lo soy.- Comentaba con decepción la oji verde sorprendiendo a Kanan.

-De que estas hablando, venciste a Megumi la peor basura que pudo haber habitado en la escuela, eres una campeona Dia, lograste vencerla y oohh.- pauso Kanan de manera súbita al recordar lo que ella había visto esa tarde cuando llego.

 _La historia de su amiga había hecho que olvidara completamente todo lo que vio momentos después de que ella llegara a la escuela para ir a dejar sus tareas que hacia en casa.._

-Dia… acaso te sientes.-

-Sii.- Dijo casi entre lagrimas la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? Que te hiso convertirte en… En esa cosa que vi aquella tarde.-

-Fue demasiado para mi Kanan, simplemente ver eso fue demasiado para mi.- comentaba entre lagrimas la pelinegra.

Continuara en la segunda parte de este mismo capitulo.


	16. Consumida

-que fue lo que viste Dia, acaso Megumi hiso algo.-

-No, ella no hiso nada. Yo fui la que perdió el juicio, solo pensaba en hacerla sufrir, quería que ella sufriera y para ello use a sus amigas, ataque a chicas que al final si resultaron ser sus amigas, ellas seguían sus ordenes por miedo a ella, pero pude ver en varias ocasiones como ellas intentaban contenerla para que no cometiera un acto irreversible.- dijo con mucha pena la peli negra al recordar eso.

-Esa tarde también descubrí algo sobre mi, algo muy profundo sobre mi Kanan, algo que nunca imagine que habitaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser.-

-Que fue lo que descubriste Dia, dímelo ya.-

-No soy una buena persona Kanan, esa tarde descubrí que en el fondo soy alguien muy envidiosa.- dijo con pena la Kurosawa mayor a la vez que le venían visiones de como ella espiaba a su hermana menor y su querida amiga cuando estaban juntas.

 _ **Flashbacks: en los vestidores de la escuela.**_

-OHHH DIOS MIO Kurosawa-senpai noqueo a Megumi.- Grito una de las chicas con felicidad al ver que su campeona había ganado.

-Increíble, increíble, eres increíble Dia-san.- Comentaba Kasumi feliz de saber que la chica mas odiada de la escuela había recibido lo que se merecía.

 _Todas estaban celebrando por la victoria de Dia mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo descansando después de tal pelea que la había dejado cansada._

 _La peli negra miraba a su alrededor y podía ver a las chicas celebrando su victoria al ver que la era de Megumi había llegado a su fin y eso la hacia sentir feliz también._

 _La hacia feliz saber que pudo ponerle fin a todo ello, y también le hacia sentir bien consigo misma al ver que ella si podía defender a su familia, que al final ella si era una hija digna del apellido Kurosawa y sobretodo._

 _Que ahora Uranohoshi seria un lugar seguro para las chicas de las próximas generaciones y también para Ruby._

 _La peli negra sonreía de manera sincera viendo a sus compañeros pero pronto recordó lo que había hecho que despertara su verdadero poder._

 _Dia comenzó a buscar con la mirada a aquella chica que creyó en ella incluso cuando ella había perdido la fe en ella misma._

 _Quería saber si estaba bien y sobretodo, quería darle las gracias por haber sido quizás la única chica que estuvo a su lado durante los momentos mas bajos de su vida._

 _Pero mientras mas lo pensaba la presidenta su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al imaginar como seria hablar con aquella extraña, el haber escuchado su voz aquí le hacia sentir emoción al saber que ella asiste en esta escuela, quizás podría encontrarla, podría conocerla y quizás lo mas importante para Dia._

 _ **Quizás podría ser su amiga.**_

 _El imaginar ese escenario donde ellas 2 podrían ser amigas hacia sentir una agradable sensación de confort y optimismo al pensar que podrían cruzar sus caminos._

-Megumi-san.- Se escucho la voz de 2 chicas que luchaban por pasar a través de la turba que celebraba en los vestidores.

 _La pelinegra dirigió su vista hacia aquellas chicas y pudo reconocerlas de inmediato._

 _Eran Saya y Ashi que se veían preocupadas por algun motivo pero una vez lograron pasar fueron corriendo de inmediato para auxiliar a la inconsciente abusadora de la preparatorio._

-Megumi-san estas bien.- Comento Saya completamente preocupada por ver a su líder derrotada que yacía en el frio suelo.

-Ten cuidado, no hay que moverla bruscamente podríamos lastimarla.- Comento Ashi mientras revisaba los signos de la peli castaña.- Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería o al menos sacarla de aquí pronto mientras aun tenemos oportunidad.- Comentaba algo asustada mientras veía a sus alrededores.

 _Su otra amiga comprendía a lo que se refería a lo que asintió con su cabeza y intentaron reanimar a su líder._

 _Todo mientras Dia observaba atentamente._

 _Poco a poco esas chicas lograron despertar a Megumi llamando la atención de todas las chicas en ese lugar que lejos de estar asustadas por ver como el terror de Uranohoshi despertaba una vez mas._

 _Ellas la miraban con ira y repudio al igual que a sus cómplices conteniéndose las ganas de abuchear a ese trio y volverse una turba furiosa contra ella._

-Megumi ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ashi preocupada.

-¿que fue lo que paso?- Comento la brabucona mientras posaba su mano en su rostro, exactamente el lugar donde su contrincante había plantado el golpe que le dio la victoria.

-Hablaremos luego, debemos irnos de aquí rápido.- Dijo Saya con preocupación mientras la ayudaban a levantarse y que se apoyara sobre ellas para poder caminar.

 _Megumi con enojo no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, había recordado lo que paso y como había sido derrotada y al ver las expresiones que mostraban las furiosas alumnas de Uranohoshi que se encontraban ahí sabia que ellas ya no le temían._

-Esto no quedara así.- Refunfuño con enojo la peli castaña al ver que la situación no la favorecía y era mejor retirarse del lugar.

-Venga, vámonos Megumi-chan en mi casa atenderé tus heridas.- Comento Saya con autentica preocupación por ella.

-Después pensaremos en algo Megumi-chan por ahora hay que correr antes que tengamos mas problemas.- Dijo Ashi con el mismo tono de preocupación pero a la vez se sentía que ella quería reconfortar a su jefa.

 _Todo esto ocurría frente a los ojos de la presidenta del consejo escolar que observaba y escuchaba atentamente la interacción entre esas 3 chicas._

 _La pelinegra no podía apartar su vista de ese trio y sobretodo ver las reacciones que ellas hacían sobretodo de esas 2 chicas._

 _No podía dejar de ver sus expresiones faciales, sus tonos de voz, la forma en la que veían a esa abusadora, era algo que ella no podía dejar de mirar y hacían que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en una sola pregunta._

 _ **¿Por que?**_

 _Ese trio paso al lado de la campeona de la escuela de manera rápida pero antes de que se retiraran completamente Megumi dirigió sus ultimas palabras hacia la pelinegra._

-Esto no ha acabado Kurosawa, esto no quedara así.- Murmuro de manera Hostil la oji rosada mientras observaba con mucho odio a su enemiga y pasaban de ella.

 _-_ Ya déjala amiga salgamos de aquí.- susurro una de ellas de manera que las demás no escucharon pero la única que pudo oírlo fue Dia.

 _En ese momento la mente de Dia solo se enfocaba en esa palabra que había mencionado una de esas chicas._

 _Esa palabra se había marcado en su mente de la misma manera en que se habían marcado esa escena del trio pesadilla de Uranohoshi momentos atrás._

 **AMIGA.**

 _(Acaso… acaso ellas llamaron a Megumi ¿Amiga? Amiga)_

 _(Amiga, ¿por que? No lo entiendo, ella las trata mal, ellas le tienen miedo, ellas solo están con ella para evitar problemas, pero aun así)_

 _(Aun así ellas la consideran una amiga)_

 _La mente de Dia solo se concentraba en esa palabra que sonaba tan extraña para ella en ese momento pero resonaba con mas intensidad._

 _(¿Por que? Simplemente ¿por que ella tiene amigas? Por que alguien como ella los tiene, ella es mala ella es una horrible persona.)_

 _(En cambio yo… yo he tratado de ser siempre una buena persona, siempre intente ser justa, buena y responsable incluso noble y al final lo perdí todo)_

 _Mientras mas lo meditaba la pelinegra mas sentía como sus sentidos iban perdiendo el control, desde una respiración que estaba en aumento, hasta un calor que se volvía cada vez mas insoportable._

 _(Al final… Kanan-san… y Mary-san se fueron, me dejaron sola, me dejaron sola contra Megumi, me quede completamente sola a pesar de siempre haber hecho lo correcto pero ella)_

 _(Tiene a gente que se preocupa por ella, eso no es justo, no es justo.)_

 _La mirada de la peli negra con el paso de los segundos su iba cambiando hasta quedar completamente inexpresiva y perdiendo el brillo de su mirada hasta que ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella._

 _El trio pesadilla seguía avanzando bajo la pesada mirada de las demás chicas hasta que algo que nadie se esperaba ocurrió._

-¡Kurosawa! ¿Que estas…? aaaaaaggggg.- gimió de dolor Saya al sentir tal puñetazo apuñalado directamente hacia su estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras todas observaban.

-Saya.- Gritaron ambas chicas al ver como el rostro de su amiga se ponía rojo y lagrimeaba por el dolor.

 _Al poco después Ashi fue derribada de un puñetazo tan salvaje dirigido hacia su cara que termino estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo completamente inconsciente._

-Que mierda tienes en la cabeza.- Grito furiosa Megumi al ver a sus amigas tiradas en el suelo.

 _La chica de los ojos rosados dirigió su mirada hacia la perpetuadora del ataque y por primera vez ella sintió un poco de miedo al verla._

 _El silencio reinaba en ese lugar a excepción de los jadeos de la presidenta que mientras avanzaba el tiempo, estos sonaban mas guturales y ferales._

-Tu no lo mereces.- comento en un pesado susurro Dia.

-De que estas hablando.- Comento temerosa Megumi al escuchar eso.

 _-_ Tu no lo mereces... AAAAHHH… TU NO LO MERECES.-grito esa ultima parte para después dar una gran bocanada de aire haciéndola+ que entrara en un frenesí incontrolable

 _Dia se lanzo contra una cansada Megumi que intento bloquearla con sus brazos pero su defensa carecía de eficacia debido al estado alterado de la pelinegra._

 _Su ataque de locura había hecho que sacara fuerzas de la nada superando incluso sus propios limites que la ataban momentos atrás._

 _Dia atacaba sin piedad a Megumi mientras esta trataba de quitársela de encima con desesperación sin éxito alguno, al Poco ella comenzó a lanzar ataques críticos directos hacia su rostro y otras partes blandas de su cuerpo, todo esto ocurría con total impunidad y con tanta fuerza que con el paso del tiempo los llantos y gritos de piedad comenzaron a escucharse por todo ese lugar pero eran ignorados por el imponente salvajismo de la una vez noble chica llamada Dia Kurosawa._

 _Golpe tras golpe, tras alaridos de dolor y suplica la una vez brabucona y tormento de la escuela Uranohoshi Megumi llego a caer en la inconciencia por todo ese daño que había recibido, pero a pesar de que ella estaba inconsciente, la pelinegra seguía atacando a su inerte cuerpo sin parar, hasta el punto en que sus puños y su cara se estaban tiñendo de rojo._

-Dia ya basta, ya fue suficiente detente.- Grito Kasumi asustada al ya no poder soportar tan horroroso y cruel show.

 _La presidenta al escuchar eso volteo a verlas a todas mostrando una expresión que infundio miedo en el corazón de todos pero que no eran nada comparado con las palabras que les dedico._

Dia: -Ustedes, ustedes también están de su lado.- respondió entre un aterrador alarido de rabia que asusto a todas provocando que unas huyeran ya del lugar. -Ustedes nunca hicieron nada… AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH COBARDES.- Grito la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de esa chica que estaba inconsciente después de haber sido molida a base de puñetazos. -Ustedes merecían seguir así.- Grito dia mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ellas haciendo que finalmente huyeran del lugar despavoridas.

Todas huyeron del lugar asustadas después de escuchar esas palabras de su una vez heroína.

Al ver que todas se fueron la peli negra observo a su alrededor y fijo su atención nuevamente hacia las chicas que seguían ahí tiradas a excepción de una que se dirigía hacia su inconsciente amiga.

-Ashi... respóndeme… ¿estas bien? vamos despierta hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir las 3 de aquí, por favor despierta… no puedo sacar a Megumi y a ti al mismo tiempo.- susurro asustada mientras le daba ligeros toqueteos en la mejilla de la chica inconsciente sin darse cuenta que Kurosawa la estaba observando.

 _La forma en la que esa chica trataba de auxiliar a sus amigas hacia perder aun mas el control a la Peli negra, ver como entre esas 3, había verdadera camaradería, verdadera amistad, era algo que ella no soportaba ver._

 _La hacia rabiar aun mas al ver que Megumi a pesar de todo tenia gente en la que ella confiaba y quizás ellas confiaban en ella también a pesar de que a veces era una perra con ellas de vez en cuando._

 _Dia comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ellas con malas intenciones ganándose la atención de la chica que seguía consiente asustándola de inmediato y haciéndola suplicar por perdón._

-Lo siento Kurosawa, ya entendimos, ya entendimos por favor ya basta, déjanos ir y te prometemos que no sabrás de nosotras jamás.- Hablaba de manera agitada esa chica al borde de las lagrimas mientras jalaba con desesperación a su amiga temiendo dejarla a merced de Kurosawa.

 _Pero para Dia esas palabras no tenían efecto en ella, eran solo ruido que ignoraba completamente hasta que sintió como algo sujeto su pierna._

-Ya basta hija de puta.- contesto Megumi bastante cansada y adolorida y con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y su boca mientras sostenía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Kurosawa ganándose de manera instantánea una patada directa hacia su rostro manchándose así sus tenis blancos y dejando completamente inconsciente a Megumi finalmente.

-Ya basta loca.- Grito furiosa saya con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como su amiga había sido pateada de esa manera tan cruel y ruin, el como su liquido vital rojo escurría con mas fluidez de su rostro lleno de dolor.

-Ya déjala en paz.- Se levanto con furia y velocidad para confrontarla y detenerla aun sabiendo que no tendría chance contra la fiera de ojos esmeralda.

 _La peli negra al ver esa amenaza se lanzo a atacar rápidamente ganando con relativa facilidad, pero a ella no le importaba el ganar._

 _A ella lo que le importaba era infligir el mayor dolor posible, ella quería quitarle a Megumi lo que según ella, no merecía y eso era quitarle a sus amigas, cueste lo que cueste._

 _Ashi y Saya sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que recibir su castigo por haber apoyado a Megumi. Inclusive ella sabia que algun dia tendría que dar la cara por sus acciones y recibirían su castigo pero en esta ocasión hay una enorme diferencia._

 _Ellas esperaban un castigo por sus acciones, pero lo que estaban recibiendo había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo._

 _Lo que ejercía Dia Kurosawa no era un castigo, era crueldad absoluta, una crueldad que nunca había sentido antes producto de su excesiva envidia y la soledad que la habían hecho enloquecer finalmente._

( _Ella no lo merece, no lo merece) era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento esa chica que ya estaba completamente sumida en la locura, le daba igual absolutamente todo el mundo._

 _El acto de crueldad estuvo durando unos minutos mas hasta que sintió como alguien se lanzo contra ella para intentar detenerla._

-Dia que demonios te pasa.- Grito esa voz de forma histérica al presenciar ese violento espectáculo donde la peli negra había sido la artífice de este.

 _Pero en cuanto la peli negra reconoció esa voz que intentaba detenerla solo aumento su histeria y sobretodo el dolor que sentía ella en lo mas profundo de su corazón provocando que comenzara a llorar de coraje y odio hacia esa chica._

-Aléjate de mi, Aléjate de mi… LAAAAARGATEEEE, LAAAAARGATE DE AQUÍ.- Grito con tanta rabia la oji verde hasta el punto de desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales.

-Cálmate ya, vamos Dia ya basta esto ha ido demasiado lejos.- Respondió con dificultad Kanan mientras intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas a la fiera en la que se había convertido su ex amiga.

-NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOO, Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte, no quiero verte.- Volvió a gritar con la misma fuerza pero ahora se podía percibir en sus gritos el dolor que sentía al saber que ella había llegado.

-basta ya, tranquilízate por favor.- contestaba con dificultad ya Kanan al escucharla agonizar de esa manera, oír sus gritos tan llenos de odio y sufrimiento hacían temblar de dolor y miedo a su corazón hasta que la peli negra ataco en donde mas le dolería a la buceadora.

-Te odio, te odio, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.- el grito que estaba cargado de tanto rencor, al igual que sus lagrimas caían sin cesar por todo ese dolor y soledad que habían corrompido a su corazón hacían eco en toda esa habitación, sobretodo en la mente de Kanan haciendo que ella perdiera fuerza en su agarre dándole la oportunidad a Dia para poder liberarse.

La peli negra se libero del agarre y rápidamente se alejo de esa mujer para después ella pudiera seguir lanzando el veneno que había en su corazón.

-Todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa Mary se fue y jamás regresara, la corriste de su propia casa, la hiciste creer que ella no nos importaba, la abandonaste cuando mas nos necesitaba y te excusabas diciendo que era por su bien. pero todo era por que eras una cobarde, una patética cobarde que tenia miedo de si misma.

 _Kanan al escuchar eso sintió todo el remordimiento que había reprimido resurgir en ella otra vez pero las ultimas palabras de la peli negra eran mucho mas dolorosas._

-Yo lo hice por su bien, se metería problemas si seguía aquí.- comento de manera nerviosa Kanan mientras desviaba su mirada y retrocedía lentamente de la furiosa peli negra.

-¿por su bien o mas bien el tuyo? Pero da igual todo eso sabes por que?- Respondió desafiante Dia.- Por que ella nunca se fijaría en ti.-

-De que estas hablando.- Comento algo furiosa Kanan al escuchar eso.

-Solo mírate, patética y pobretona plebeya, que podrías ofrecerle tu? No podrías ni ofrecerle una mínima parte de lo que otros podrían darle a ella, ellos pueden darle el mundo entero tu que puedes darle, nada solo hacer que su familia sienta asco de ella y lo pierda todo por una pobretona buceadora tu.- narraba todo eso la Peli negra de forma tan cínica que dejaba atónita a la peli azul incapaz de creer que esa chica una vez fue su amiga.

-Tu no tendrías oportunidad alguna con ella, ella es perfecta, refinada, educada y con una gran carisma que haría caer a cualquiera ante sus pies y tu… acaso debo decirlo.-

 _Kanan mientras mas tiempo pasaba ahí y mas veía a la presidenta actuar de esa manera le hacia tener mas miedo a ella._

 _Ella momentos atrás estaba destrozando con sus propias manos a 3 chicas actuando como una autentica psicópata para después cambiar a una actitud tan cínica y venenosa pero a la vez con una alto nivel de persuasión que estaba haciendo dudar a la buceadora sobre ella misma._

-Si yo quisiera podría seducir a Mary sin problema alguno y ganarme la aprobación de sus padres y los míos solo para mostrarte como se hacen las cosas Matsura.- Contesto de manera melosa la presidenta mientras se acercaba hacia esa chica que después de escuchar eso sintió un frio estremecedor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Tu no harías eso.- Contesto asustada Kanan y con voz temblorosa. -tu… tu sabes que ella significa mucho para mi.-

-y eso debería de importarme? Tu la dejaste ir, ella esta disponible y puedo ir por ella si se me da la gana Matsura, puedo hacerla gritar como no tienes idea, puedo retorcer su mente como se me antoje, cumplir todas Mis fantasías que con ella y las que tu quisieras realizar pero nunca lograrías.- Contesto Dia de forma seductora mientras sostenía suavemente el rostro de su vieja amiga y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

 _Kanan sentía mucho miedo al ver la pesada pero sensual mirada de la oji verde, el ver como esta no mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento o duda en sus palabras la tremenda Carisma y labia que fluían en las palabras de Dia la hacían creer completamente que ella si era capaz de ir y quitarle lo que ella deseaba con el único fin de lastimarla._

 _Pero lo que mas miedo le daba de su vieja amiga, era la calma y paz que mostraba su mirada, su rostro y su voz, una calma y paz tan profundas que pareciera a la calma y tranquilidad que solo podrías encontrar en._

 _ **El abismo.**_

-Tu no la amas.- Contesto casi en un débil quejido de dolor mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer al imaginar que dia hiciera algo así.

-Acaso eso importa? siempre y cuando no lo tengas tu me basta a mi Kanan.- contesto en un suave susurro su vieja amiga mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se divertía al ver como era torturada esa chica.

-Los traidores como tu no merecen amor Kanan, a nadie le gustan los traidores Mary sentiría asco de ti si supiera lo mal que te has portado.-

 _Después de eso Dia soltó el rostro de su amiga haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas al suelo alterada por las palabras tan hirientes de su vieja amiga_ provocando que ella comenzara a llorar.

-que patética eres Kanan, en serio no me sorprende por que perdiste a Mary de manera tan estúpida.- Contesto la peli negra de forma tan calmada y pacifica.

 _Kanan seguía llorando ahí en el suelo se levanto con dificultad de ahí y comenzó a caminar hacia a la salida de ese lugar._

-Eso es Kanan huye como siempre lo has hecho Cobarde.- Grito eso ultimo la peli negra con una sonrisa tan cínica que hacia temblar a cualquiera al solo pensar que tan destruida estaba su mente para que ella actuara así.

 _Kanan al escuchar esas palabras volteo por ultima vez hacia la chica de los ojos verdes para dedicarle unas ultimas palabras._

-Dia yo la amo, como no tienes idea, creí… creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero me doy cuenta que arruine todo para Mary y para ti.- contesto Kanan con dificultad entre lagrimas.- Yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento… Dia tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar por mi culpa.- Contesto entre llanto la peli azul para después salir corriendo de ese lugar.

 _La chica peli negra al escuchar según para ella esa ridícula disculpa de parte de Kanan solo renació su coraje que sentía contra sus viejas amigas._

-Estúpidas.- Murmuro Dia con enojo, cambiando súbitamente su personalidad a una hostil, como la que había usado momentos atrás.

Poco después de la partida de Kanan ella volteo a ver a las chicas que momentos atrás había atacado mirándolas con desprecio como estas estaban en el suelo inconscientes causándole mas coraje.

 _La pelinegra fue caminando hacia una de esas chicas que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y al llegar a donde estaban solo levanto su pie para después pisotear la cabeza de esa chica de forma despiadada._

 _La ex presidenta pudo haber continuado así por toda la tarde o hasta incluso llegar mas lejos y cumplir su amenaza de quitarle definitivamente a sus amigas a su antes mayor enemiga si no hubiera sido interrumpida por unas maestras que habían sido llamadas por unas chicas que temían que la presidenta hiciera ya algo horrible._

 _Las maestras entraron al lugar y se horrorizaron de ver como estaban esas 3 chicas y mas aun al ver como Dia apoyaba todo su peso en su pierna aplastando la cabeza de Ashi la chica que había noqueado al inicio de su descenso hacia la locura._

 _ **El presente.**_

-No era una persona, era peor que un animal, estaba… estaba tan cegada por mi rabia y envidia hacia ella que termine haciendo cosas horribles.- Comentaba entre lagrimas la peli negra en su teléfono mientras Kanan seguía escuchando.

-Soy una persona horrible Kanan, yo no tenia necesidad de seguir peleando… ya había ganado pero no pude controlarme, perdí el control ver eso… ver eso fue demasiado para mi no sabia que en el fondo yo era tan horrible.- Sollozaba Dia sin control mientras contaba esas cosas y recordaba también que esa envidia y rabia que sintió aquella ocasión era equivalente al que le tenia a su hermana cuando supo de su relación con Hanamaru.

-en verdad lo siento, yo no quería terminar así, no quería que nada de esto pasara en verdad que no quería que todo fuera así.- Gritaba eso ultimo con tanto dolor que solo hacia que Kanan se sintiera tan impotente por ver como alguien tan preciado para ella sufría de esa manera.

-No es tu culpa Dia no es tu culpa yo te falle a ti, yo te falle a ti y te abandone cuando mas lo necesitabas. Incluso cuando estuve ahí termine abandonándote otra vez.- decia Kanan con la voz entre cortada.

-Kanan no tienes idea de lo que hice, hice muchas cosas horribles, no soy buena en verdad que no lo soy, soy de lo peor Kanan.-

-Deja de decir eso.- Grito furiosa Kanan

-Te conozco de toda la vida, crecí contigo, jugué contigo, dormí contigo dios hice tantas cosas contigo de la misma manera que Mary lo hiso y puedo jurar por mi vida que tu no eres esa cosa que dices ser.-

-Tu no lo entiendes Kanan, en serio que no lo entiendes.- Respondió de forma desgarradora la peli negra al escuchar eso hasta que sintió como era envuelta en un cálido y fuerte abrazo que la tomo por sorpresa.

-Kanan-san.- grito sorprendida al ver que la persona que la estaba abrazando era su vieja amiga.

-Tu no eres nada de eso Dia, he visto lo que tu eres en realidad, Mary sabe lo que tu eres en realidad y eso es ser una chica buena.- Comentaba Kanan susurrándole al oído a la peli negra mientras continuaba.

-He visto todo de ti y te puedo jurar que eres una buena persona y jamás cambiara eso.- seguía susurrando la peli azul mientras apretaba mas su abrazo hacia su amiga que poco a poco se iba derrumbando mas.

-Pero… lo que yo hice, lo que yo hice no tiene perdón.- comento entre sollozos la pelinegra.

-No eras tu Dia, en serio que no eras tu… solo estabas… solo llegaste al tu limite, a mas de lo que podías soportar. Yo lo se por que cuando te vi a los ojos… pude ver lo mal que la estabas pasando, pude ver lo que te había hecho el cruel destino.- Seguía comentando Kanan con todo el cariño y respeto que le tenia a su amiga que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

 _A dia le costaba creer esas palabras aun si venían de forma sincera de alguien muy preciada para ella, en el fondo la culpa y la vergüenza eran aun muy fuertes con su conciencia._

Kanan: -Todo eso ya termino Dia, te prometo que las cosas cambiaran, encontrare la forma de reparar todo esto lo juro.-

 _Después de eso las 2 chicas se quedaron ahí abrazadas por un buen rato recuperando el tiempo y sanando sus heridas que se habían hecho durante esa época en la que sus vidas habían cambiado._

 _Durante todo ese tiempo Kanan no dejo de consolar a su preciada amiga y la ayudaba a estar tranquila con su conciencia y gracias a su cariño ella pudo sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma._

 _Las 2 chicas estaban sentadas en un balcón de la residencia de los Kurosawas mirando al cielo viendo el inicio de una tranquila noche de verano donde su amistad pudo dar el primer paso para poder recuperarse._

 _Para ese momento Dia ya estaba mas calmada al igual que Kanan que disfrutaba el momento de convivencia con su mejor amiga hasta que las interrogantes le hicieron preguntar algo que necesitaba saber._

-Hey Dia puedo preguntarte algo.- dijo nerviosa la nadadora al querer saber el desenlace de la historia de su amiga.

-Quieres saber que paso después de eso no es así?.- contesto con calma la Oji verde mientras seguía observando el cielo anaranjado.

-si no quieres hablar esta bien Dia.- Contesto con preocupación Kanan.

 _Dia se quedo callada durante un momento pensando en que hacer hasta que decidió seguir contando que paso, muy en el fondo sacar todo eso la estaba ayudando bastante._

-Después de eso me llevaron a la dirección, no puse ni un tipo de resistencia y mucho menos sentía algun tipo de remordimiento, de hecho las profesoras estaban sorprendidas por lo fría que era durante todo el viaje.-

-Mientras me llevaban, otros profesores fueron a auxiliar a Megumi y a sus amigas, llevándolas a la enfermería.- contesto de Manera calmada la pelinegra mientras esta apretaba ligeramente la mano de Kanan.

-¿Que paso en la dirección?- Pregunto curiosa Kanan mientras también apretaba la mano de su amiga, que aun que Dia no lo admitiera ella en verdad lo necesitaba.

-La directora quería expulsarme de la escuela.- Contesto Dia con tristeza al recordar aquel humillante momento.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, todos sabían de lo horrible que era ella, tu te defendiste contra ella a pesar de lo que paso después… simplemente no lo entiendo, acaso nadie acudió a tu defensa?- Pregunto con molestia Kanan.

-Creo que mi actitud en ese momento no ayudo nada Kanan-san, aun estando en la dirección seguía fuera de mi y no estaba pensando bien en lo que decia, pero hubo alguien que me ayudo a probar mi inocencia y saco a la luz toda la evidencia contra Megumi que necesitaba en ese momento para salvarme.-

 _Dia se quedo callada un rato para después continuar su narración._

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **Las maestras me llevaban hacia la oficina de la directora mientras otros llevaban a Megumi y a sus amigas a la enfermería.**_

 _ **Durante todo el trayecto ellas no dejaban de sentir decepción al saber que era la responsable de ese horrible show.**_

 _ **Pero a mi me daba igual lo que ellas pensaran, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en que ojala hubiera tenido mas tiempo para poder haber acabado el trabajo.**_

-Tome asiento señorita Kurosawa, la directora vendrá en un momento.- Comento una de las maestras con cierto enojo.

 _Dia al escuchar ese tono se quedo mirándolas de mala manera mientras refunfuñaba, hasta que una de las maestras le dedico unas palabras._

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti señorita Kurosawa, siempre fuiste una alumna ejemplar y refinada no puedo creer que al final terminaras así.- Contesto la profesora haciendo que Dia se enojara con ellas.

-Como si me importara la opinión de ustedes y todos los inútiles que trabajan en esta escuela.- Contesto de manera agresiva y altanera la peli negra, ganándose solo mas desaprobación de parte del Staff.

 _Después de ello el staff partió del lugar dejando a la peli negra sola en la oficina con sus pensamientos que seguían nublándole el juicio y su cordura._

 _(Estúpidos profesores y estúpida escuela, ¿donde estuvieron ellos cuando Megumi me hacia la vida imposible Vaya porquería de escuela)_

 _(Por que tuvieron que venir antes de que pudiera terminar, Megumi y sus víboras rastreras merecían sufrir mas, en verdad merecían sufrir mas al igual que todas esas cobardes que solo se quedaron mirando)_

 _Seguía pensando esa chica mientras su humor iba empeorando cada vez mas, hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta de la oficina y entraba la directora de la escuela._

 _La directora se veía bastante molesta con lo que había visto en la enfermería y lo que mas le molesto fue ver la expresión desafiante de su presidenta del consejo escolar._

-Puedes decirme que fue lo que paso en los vestidores señorita Kurosawa.- Comento de forma seria la directora mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón y veía de frente a su alumna.

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar.- respondió Dia de manera inmediata sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa.

-Kurosawa-san acaso crees que lastimar a tus compañeras de esa manera tan salvaje es lo correcto, una ambulancia viene en camino para llevarse a esas chicas, las heridas que causaste en serio que fueron graves, pudiste haber causado daños permanente o irreparables si no te hubieran detenido.- hablaba con preocupación la mujer mayor mientras esperaba que su alumna mostrara alguna señal de remordimiento o algo.

 _Pero el odio que estaba presente en esa chica le impedía sentir otra cosa que no fuera mas que el sufrimiento de sus enemigos._

-lo único que por lo que siento lastima es que no haya podido castigarlas como se debe.- Contesto de forma altanera otra vez la peli negra para después soplar sobre su mechón que cubría su cabello y miraba hacia otra dirección llena de coraje.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa presidenta Kurosawa? Te conozco desde hace tiempo y se que tu no eres así.- contesto preocupada la directora ante ese comportamiento tan agresivo de la chica.

-¿Que es lo que me pasa? No me pasaría nada si este lugar no estuviera lleno de débiles y inútiles que no pueden hacer nada como todas las chicas de esta escuela y todo su personal mediocre.- contesto con rabia la peli negra sorprendiendo a la directora por su comportamiento.

-De que hablas Señorita Kurosawa.-

-Megumi siempre fue una mierda de persona y ustedes jamás hicieron nada, Nadie hiso nada, nadie tuvo lo que yo si tuve para darle a esa estúpida lo que se merecía hasta que ustedes me interrumpieron inútiles.- protesto con furia la chica tratando de justificarse.

 _Pero la directora y todo el resto del personal no creían en nada de ello debido a la casi nula denuncia de esa chica, la falta de evidencia y sobretodo la carisma diabólica que tenia Megumi para poner a todos de su lado._

-Kurosawa ya hablamos de esto antes y los demás profesores, Ella nunca hiso nada malo y si es así, por que nadie nunca quiso hablar o algo.- Dijo con total sinceridad la directora.

 _Pero la peli negra al escuchar eso solo hiso que estallara al ver que Megumi podría salirse con la suya haciendo quedar a Dia como la villana de esta_

-QUE CARAJO, CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA ESTUPIDA.- grito con gran furia mientras se levantaba rápidamente y azotaba sus manos contra el escritorio la chica sorprendiendo a su directora por su arranque como su vocabulario.

-Señorita Kurosawa.- Reclamo la directora ante tal falta de respeto.

-que hay de todas esas idiotas que vieron la pelea, que acaso ni una de ellas le dijo lo asquerosa que era ella.-

-Señorita Kurosawa controlase.-

-NOOOOO COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CONTROLE CUANDO ESTOY RODEADO DE IMBECILES QUE NO PUEDEN VER LA MIERDA QUE HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR TODO ESTE AÑO.- Grito de forma muy agitada la pelinegra para que después gobernara un sepulcral silencio en la oficina dejando sin palabras a su superior.

-Sabe que váyase al infierno usted y toda esta escuela no me importan ustedes infelices.- dijo con desprecio la estudiante con total cólera en su voz.

 _La directora se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar tantas vulgaridades contra ella, contra su escuela y su comunidad, por una antes chica tan ejemplar y perfecta como Kurosawa._

-Muy bien si eso tienes para alegar para tu defensa entonces no me dejas otra opción señorita Kurosawa.- dijo con pena la directora para después dar su sentencia. -Quedas expulsada de la preparatoria para mujeres Uranohoshi.-

 _La peli negra al escuchar eso solo sintió indiferencia, haciendo que volviera a contestar con cinismo._

-Bien mejor para mi, ya no aguantaba mas este lugar, de hecho me están haciendo un favor.- Contesto de forma burlona la pelinegra decepcionando mas a su ex directora.

-En serio es una gran pena que hayas caído de esta forma Kurosawa, espera aquí hasta que te avise, debo hacer unas llamadas.- Dijo la directora con tristeza para después salir de la oficina dejando a la ex alumna sola con sus pensamientos.

 _(No me importa, en verdad que ya nada me importa) refunfuñaba esa chica para después quedarse en silencio esperando._

 _ **POV: La chica misteriosa.**_

 _Media hora después la directora había terminado de hacer unas llamadas y recogido unos documentos y se disponía a regresar a su oficina para darle sus documentos a su ex alumna._

-Señora directora.- Grito una voz a la distancia deteniendo a la mujer mayor.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo jovencita, ya es bastante tarde como para que sigas aquí.-

-Directora yo… tengo evidencia que puede probar todas las cosas que ha hecho Megumi durante todo este tiempo.- Comento la chica misteriosa de forma decidida.

-De que hablas jovencita… pero si tienes la evidencia necesito verla.- Comento un poco preocupada la directora al escuchar que finalmente había evidencia.

 _La chica misteriosa saco de su mochila una cámara portátil, la encendió y busco en sus archivos la evidencia que había recabado durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

 _La directora comenzó a ver las grabaciones y al ver solo el inicio del primer video quedo horrorizada al saber que todo era real._

-Es esa la chica del club de natación.- Comento asustada la directora mientras sus manos temblaban y una lagrima se le escapaba al ver esas grabaciones.

-Si es la que termino en el hospital y tengo mas evidencia sobre ella.- con esa chica con coraje en su voz al exponer finalmente a esa brabucona.

 _La directora miraba perpleja toda esa evidencia haciendo que se sintiera terrible consigo misma por haber ignorado a esas chicas antes que habían denunciado el acoso._

 _Pero cuando recordaba esas platicas recordaba también lo increíblemente manipuladora era Megumi con sus palabras convenciéndolas a todo su staff de que ella era inocente._

-Esto es mi culpa, puse en peligro a todas las chicas de la escuela… no entiendo, yo no sabia… No pensé que… oh dios mío.- seguía balbuceando la mujer mayor hasta que sintió como esa chica ponía su mano sobre su hombro para poder calmarla.

-En verdad lo siento… no pensé que fuera así de terrible.-

-Ahora es momento de hacer lo correcto señora directora.- Comento esa chica con comprensión hacia su superior

-Claro que lo hare esto no lo dejare pasar, yo me ocupare del resto aquí en adelante pequeña, en verdad eres una chica muy valiente por exponerte con tal de conseguir esto.- Comento con orgullo hacia la menor.

-No podía seguir quedándome así sin hacer nada… no después de lo que Megumi le hiso a Kurosawa.- Comento casi con voz quebrada esa chica al recordar como había atestiguado el asalto a Dia y la sesión de fotos y ella paralizada por el miedo no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla mas que hasta el final.

-Kurosawa… ella estuvo en lo correcto, desde hace mucho tiempo pero me temo que aun así tendrá que ser expulsada.- Comento la directora con mucha pena sorprendiendo a la menor.

-¿Que? Usted no puede hablar en serio.- Comento enojada esa chica al escuchar eso.

-Lo se, no es justo para ella pero su comportamiento y la forma en las que las dejo… no se que hacer pienso que fue excesivo.- comento confundida y con pena la directora por no saber que hacer en esta situación.

-De que habla señora directora… Dia-san cuando estuvo peleando fue en defensa propia.- Comento de forma eufórica esa chica.- Dia peleo para frenarla de una vez por todas… yo lo sentí y vi cuando ella la venció antes de que me fuera a buscar mi cámara.-

-entonces no supiste lo que paso después de eso no?- Comento sorprendida la directora al ver que esa chica quizás no vio el verdadero final de esa pelea.

-Claro que vi la pelea Dia-san Gano todas estábamos orgullosas de ella pero tuve que ir a buscar mi cámara después de ello.- comento aun confundida esa chica.- ¿Que fue lo que paso después de que me fuera?-

-La señorita Kurosawa ataco a las 3 chicas hasta lastimarlas gravemente, las 3 fueron llevadas a un hospital hace unos minutos… la señorita Kurosawa ha estado en mi oficina desde entonces y no parece mostrar ni una señal de arrepentimiento, hasta ella misma dijo que ojala hubiera tenido mas tiempo para terminar el trabajo.- Comento con tristeza la mujer mayor al contar la trágica caída de esa valiente chica.

-No… yo no sabia que hiso eso… Pero no puede expulsarla, Dia-san en serio paso por mucho por culpa de Megumi… no la justifico pero creo que eso era cuestión de tiempo después de todo lo que hiso Megumi a ella.- Comento con tristeza la chica mientras miraba con tristeza su mochila y sacaba algo de ahí.

-señorita directora este es el celular de Megumi... Ella le hiso cosas horribles a Dia-san, yo estuve ahí cuando hiso esas fotos y no pude ayudarla… tenia demasiado miedo y no quería poner en peligro a mis amigas.- comento esa chica mientras encendía el teléfono y se lo daba a la directora para que viera lo que Megumi había hecho.

 _La directora solo vio una foto y fue mas que suficiente para ella entender que el comportamiento de Dia era algo de esperarse._

La directora se quedo en silencio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados por un momento para después responder a su alumna.

-No te preocupes Dia no será expulsada y yo me ocupare del resto de ahora en adelante, las cosas no quedaran así.- Comento de forma decidida la directora alegrando a esa chica que ayudaba a Dia desde las sombras.

-Gracias señora directora.- comento con cierta calma la Kouhai al ver que su senpai saldría de esta y que finalmente se le haría justicia.

-No yo debo darte las gracias a ti, ayudaste no solo a tu senpai, si no también a la escuela y eso es algo que debe ser recompensado ¿por cierto como te llamas?- comento la mujer mayor.

-Prefiero quedar en el anonimato señora directora.- Comento la joven a lo que su superior asintió y comprendió el por que.

-Dia es una chica con suerte al tener a una Kouhai como tu, cuando puedas ve a hablar con ella, créeme que le ayudaría mucho tu presencia.- dijo de forma amistosa la directora haciendo que esa chica se comenzara a sonrojar.

-Eehh si… yo hablare con ella.-Dijo de forma tímida la desconocida.- debo retirarme ya directora, mi ultimo autobús a casa sale pronto.- dijo la chica para después comenzar a retirarse pero al poco de avanzar regreso para pedir una petición.

-Por favor no le diga a Dia-san sobre esto.- Después de eso comenzó a correr sin dejar que su directora pudiera preguntarle el por que del secretismo.

-Esa niña es muy bella, espero Que hable pronto con Dia, le ayudaría mucho a ella en estos momentos.- Comento la directora para después ir hacia su oficina.

 _ **POV: Dia.**_

 _Dia seguía ahí sentada esperando a que la dejaran ir mientras seguía cosechando mas furia contra el mundo hasta que escucho como abrían la puerta haciendo que volteara su vista para ver que era su directora._

 _La chica de quedo en silencio al verla llegar pero aun así la miraba de muy mala manera haciendo sentir incomoda a su directora hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta de la dirección._

-Por favor pase.- Dijo de manera calmada la directora mientras Dia observaba con enojo esa puerta esperando a ver quien era ese nuevo invitado.

 _Cuando la puerta se abrió y revelo la identidad de ese individuo, toda su rabia y enojo habían desaparecido casi al instante, pudo sentir un gran frio recorrer todo su cuerpo al igual que un gran miedo y vergüenza consigo misma al saber que esa persona era su Padre._

-Señor Kurosawa por favor pase y tome asiento.- Dijo educadamente la directora a lo que el hombre peli rojo accedió y se sentó junto a su hija.

 _Dia al verlo tan cerca y de forma tan seria sentía un gran pánico y miedo al imaginar cual seria su reacción debido a sus acciones que hiso ese dia._

 _Un comportamiento que no era aceptable en la familia que haría que sintiera una gran decepción de ella._

-Señorita Kurosawa, podría esperarnos afuera de la oficina por favor, necesito hablar con su padre en privado.- Dijo la directora con la misma seriedad de antes.

-Yo puedo explicarlo padre.- Dijo entre tartamudeos la chica peli negra pero lo único que gano fue una respuesta de su padre.

-Dia espéranos afuera por favor.- dijo de manera calmada su padre sin voltear a verla pero aun así eso solo aumento el pánico en su hija.

 _Sin decir nada la menor salió de ahí y se quedo sentada en la sala de espera intuyendo lo peor._

 _La ex alumna solo imaginaba en la decepción y la vergüenza que trajo a la familia con su arranque de furia y la forma tan vulgar con la que le hablo a su directora y lo que mas le temía era la reacción de su padre al saber que la habían expulsado de la escuela._

 _Durante varias ocasiones ella tenia en mente intentar escapar de ahí y huir de su padre para evitar confrontarlo y ver su mirada de decepción sobre ella pero estaba tan asustada que el miedo le impedía moverse._

 _La ex alumna no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando se dio cuenta vio a su padre salir de la oficina de la directora portando esa misma actitud seria y imponente que el siempre carga cuando esta trabajando._

-Dia vámonos.- Dijo de manera seria el hombre mayor a lo que su hija obedeció rápidamente caminando con el hasta la salida.

 _Durante todo el recorrido al auto de su padre la chica no paraba de temblar y de querer llorar por solo imaginar el gran reclamo que recibiría al llegar a cargan_

Después de eso los 2 llegaron al auto y subieron a este para iniciar el recorrido a casa donde no hubo ni una sola palabra, durante todo el viaje la chica no podía parar de pensar en que quizás su padre esta esperando a que llegaran a casa para que su madre también pudiera escuchar todos los problemas y vergüenzas que causo ella durante la tarde.

 _Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la residencia Kurosawa donde su padre estaciono el auto y se quedo ahí sin decir nada mientras observaba a su hija._

 _La chica no tenia el valor de mirar esa fuerte mirada verde como las esmeraldas que caían sobre ella esperando a que digiera algo._

-Yo… yo… yo puedo explicarlo.- Dijo entre tartamudeos y temblores la pelinegra mientras aun mantenía su mirada hacia sus pies.

-yo… yo lo siento… perdón por haber decepcionado a la familia de esta manera.- Dijo con gran arrepentimiento la chica a la vez que sentía como sus lagrimas caían y intentaba bajarse del auto para correr hacia su habitación.

 _Pero antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta sintió como tomaban con suavidad y delicadeza su mano haciendo que ella de quedara quieta en su lugar._

 _La chica quería ponerse a llorar cuando sintió la mano de su padre tomándola con tanto cuidado, como si se tratase de fina y delicada porcelana._

-Papa que estas haciendo.- dijo confundida la pelinegra mientras sentía como poco a poco su padre la acercaba a el y comenzaba un abrazo suave y lleno de mucho cariño.

 _El hombre abrazaba con cuidado y cariño hacia su hija a la vez que su mirada se llenaba de autentica preocupación y hasta inclusive decepción, pero no hacia su hija ese hombre sentía decepción de si mismo._

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada Dia? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que te estaban haciendo?- Susurro con dolor el padre hacia su hija esperando una respuesta.

 _La hija al ver que su padre no sentía decepción, al contrario autentica preocupación y al estar rodeada por los brazos de su padre hiso que ella dejara salir tantos meses de soledad y dolor hicieran que llorara como una pequeña niña que había despertado de una mala pesadilla._

 _La pequeña lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a su padre mientras este la reconfortaba y le daba todo el apoyo emocional que a ella le hacia tanta falta, le hacia falta cariño, le hacia falta sentirse segura, le hacia falta el calor y el amor que solo su padre podía darle después de todo lo que paso._

 _La chica peli negra estuvo así en los brazos de su padre para después escuchar a su padre hablarle._

 _-_ Dia dime la verdad… ¿te falle como padre otra vez?- dijo con decepción de si mismo mirando con preocupación a su niña.

-No, tu no me fallaste como padre, Tu has sido un maravilloso padre desde ese entonces.- Decia con tristeza la pelinegra al verlo de esa manera una vez mas.- Yo solo, yo solo… no quería decepcionarlos, no quería que supieran que era débil, pero después… ya era demasiado, era mas de lo que podía soportar.- Seguía hablando entre sollozos la chica.

-Dia yo nunca estaré decepcionado de ti, nunca te considere alguien débil, eres mi hija y se que eres muy fuerte, pero eso no significa que debas guardártelo todo y sufrir en silencio, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, tu madre al igual que tu hermana, somos tu familia Dia, se que la partida de tus amigas fue duro para ti, pero nosotros nunca te abandonaremos, yo no volveré a abandonarte nunca mas, nunca te dejaremos sentir sola otra vez mi hija, tu familia siempre estará contigo hasta el final.- susurraba esas palabras tan cálidas hacia ese hombre mientras que la chica continuo con su llanto y abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

 _Después de eso Dia siguió abrazada a su padre un rato mas hasta que se pudo tranquilizar, salieron del auto y fueron directo a su casa donde los esperaba su madre para también apoyar a su hija y a atenderla después de ver como había quedado de su pelea contra semejante brabucona._

 _ **El presente.**_

-Tu padre en verdad te quiere Dia pero… ya sabes.- Comento apenada Kanan.

-Lo se, le he dicho muchas veces que estaba todo bien, pero aun se sigue culpando por lo negligente que fue conmigo cuando mi Mama y Ruby se fueron.- Comento con melancolía al recordar esa época donde su única compañía eran esas 2 niñas que la acompañaron gran parte de su vida.

-llegaste a saber que paso con Megumi después de esto Dia.- Comentaba Kanan mientras acariciaba la suave y larga melena de su amiga mientras ella descansaba en su regazo tranquilamente narrando la historia.

-No supe que paso con ella, la directora dijo que alguien le había dado la evidencia que ocupaban para exponerla, nunca supe quien fue el que se la dio, pero si no hubiera sido por ello, era muy probable que me hubieran expulsado.-

-Crees que la que te ayudo fuera.- Hablaba con curiosidad la chica peli azul hasta que la interrumpió su amiga.

-es probable que fuera ella Kanan-san, pero de ahí ya nunca volví a saber de ella otra vez, después de lo de Megumi, la Directora organizo excursiones a Tokyo para alzar la moral de todos, pero aun así varias chicas dejaron la escuela al finalizar el año… Así que es probable que ella se fuera para siempre.- dijo la chica pelinegra con tristeza al recordar que nunca volvería a saber algo de esa mujer que la ayudo durante su hora mas oscura.

-Que tal si ella sigue en la escuela Dia, no puedes perder la fe tan rápido, te ayudare a encontrarla.- Dijo de forma positiva Kanan tratando de animar a su amiga. – Estoy segura que ella sigue ahí.-

-También pensé eso Kanan pero después de como deje a Megumi y a sus amigas… Dudo mucho que intentara acercarse a mi. todo el mundo me evitaba por completo, todos tenían miedo de mi.-

-Eso es cruel.- Comento molesta Kanan al escuchar que a pesar de todo su amiga termino aun mas sola que antes.

-No las puedo culpar Kanan-san… tampoco puedo culpar que esa chica ya no quisiera acercarse por que me tenia miedo.- Comento ya sin mucho interés Dia mientras se levantaba del regazo de su amiga y se quedaba sentada junto a ella.

-No termines eso ok, no fue tu culpa, en serio que… Solo se que tu merecías algo mejor que eso.-

-Dejemos eso ya Kanan-san, no tiene sentido seguir hablando de ello, se fue y nunca la podre conocer y ya, la vida sigue.- Dijo de manera seria la peli negra.

-Dia por favor deja de guardarte las cosas de esta manera, si quieres hablar sobre ello hazlo no te lo reprimas.- dijo Kanan con preocupación al ver que su amiga aun tiene problemas para sacar sus problemas.

-Es que ella… Kanan-san después de eso dudo que ella se hubiera quedado y si lo hubiera hecho. Dudo que quiera acercarse a mi, cada vez que alguien entraba a mi oficina tenían miedo de mi, aun si intentaba parecer amigable seguían tratándome de la misma manera hasta que llegue al punto en el que ya no mi importaba.-

-Se que mientes.- Dijo con preocupación la chica peli azul mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su amiga que estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Solo quería darle las gracias eso era todo, quería agradecerle por esas palabras y por haber creído en mi aun cuando no creía en mi misma.- Comentaba con la voz ronca esa chica a la vez que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente siendo abrazada rápidamente por la oji rosada que lo hiso con fuerza y susurrándole palabras de apoyo hasta que ella se sintiera mejor.

 _Estuvieron así por varios momentos hasta que reanudo la conversación._

Dia: -La directora hablo conmigo antes de anunciar su renuncia y me pedía perdón por no haber escuchado antes a nuestras denuncias.

Kanan: -muchos decían que la habían despedido, pero no pensé que ella se sentía tan mal por lo que paso hasta el punto de renunciar, después de lo que me contaste tiene bastante sentido el por que, ¿crees que Mary llego a saber algo de esto, el asunto de Megumi y la escuela?-

Dia: - No, es muy probable que no le hayan dicho nada sobre ello, cuando la vi otra vez… lejos de estar feliz, Estaba tan molesta de verla con esa actitud tan juguetona despreocupada como si todo estuviera bien sin tener idea de lo que paso el año pasado. Dios no he tenido el tiempo adecuado para poder disculparme con ella y también de… darle la bienvenida que se merecía.- comento de forma triste la peli negra al ver como su relación con su otra amiga de la infancia no ha marchado bien desde que se volvieron a ver.

-Créeme que te va mejor a ti que a mi.- comento con el mismo tono Kanan sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Dia: -Pensé que tu serias la mas feliz de todas al ver que regreso.-

-No quería que ella regresara Dia, y después de escuchar todo esto yo siento que… siento que todo lo que pasamos, sobretodo tu fue en vano.-

Dia: -¿de que estas hablando?-

-Solo piénsalo Dia, si no hubiera alejado a Mary de aquí quizás ella se hubiera lastimado mas ese dia pero podrían intentarlo el próximo año, pero Aun así el grupo se separaría por lo de mi padre pero lo mas importante de todo esto es que tu no te habrías quedado sola.- Comento Kanan con pena sorprendiendo aun mas a su amiga. -Si no hubiera alejado a Mary tu no te habrías quedado sola, seguiríamos hablando las 3 hasta incluso hubieran venido ustedes 2 a verme después de clases, seguiríamos siendo amigas y si Megumi comenzaba a causar problemas créeme que ella no hubiera llegado lejos con la simple presencia de Mary.-

-Explícame eso Kanan-san.- comento aun mas confundida y curiosa la peli negra.

-si Megumi comenzaba a molestar a las demás chicas y aun si la directora no creía en ellas, hubieran ido contigo para pedirte tu ayuda no habrías enfrentado a Megumi sola, Conocemos muy bien a Mary y sabemos que ella a veces actúa por impulso si ella escuchaba sobre los abusos se hubiera lanzado contra ella sin pensarlo aun que me aterra imaginar que Megumi le hiciera daño.- Kanan fue rápidamente interrumpida por su amiga para poder contar que hubiera pasado si Mary hubiera estado ahí.

-creo que Mary… solo le dejaría un ojo morado a Megumi antes de que sean separadas pero si ella le ponía la mano encima a Mary cavaria su propia tumba, los O'hara donan mucho dinero para la escuela y si ella tocaba a su única hija seria su fin, es mas si Mary hubiera escuchado a las chicas y ella se lo decia a la directora, esta no dudaría nada de su palabra, oh dios mío.- Dijo con gran sorpresa Dia al imaginar ese escenario donde no alejaron a la rubia.

-Dia podrías golpearme por favor.- Dijo Kanan mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-EEEHHH Kanan-san de que hablas yo… yo nunca te pondría la mano encima es mas, ¿ por que quieres que te golpe?-

-Todo es mi culpa si ni hubiera alejado a mary de nosotras tu no habrías pasado por nada de eso, todo pudo acabar antes que iniciara y también tampoco hubieras pasado todo eso sola, lejos de proteger a Mary termine lastimándola, sobretodo a ti.- dijo con tristeza la chica mientras miraba con suplica a su amiga para que la castigara.

 _La chica pelinegra miraba asombrada a su amiga pero al final se levanto._

-Por favor cierra los ojos Kanan.- Dijo de forma seria Dia a lo que su amiga hiso sin dudar.

 _La chica peli azul esperaba un golpe para que amiga pudiera desquitarse por todo lo que causo, pero Dia solo se le quedo mirando con tristeza mientras admiraba lo bella que es y recordaba como su amiga sufría por sus sentimientos nuevos encontrados, y también recordaba en las cosas malas que le dijo esa tarde sobre quitarle lo que ella mas quería._

 _Sentía un poco de coraje contra ella pero en el fondo el cariño que le tenia era mucho mayor y también pudo ver que ella también sufría por todo lo que paso._

-Eeehh, ¿Dia que estas haciendo?- grito sorprendida la chica nadadora al sentir como fue abrazada de manera suave y gentil.

 _Su amiga se quedo callada y solo se dedicaba a continuar con el abrazo._

-Dia por que haces esto.- Comento de forma nerviosa mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-No voy a hacerte daño tonta.- Susurro Dia. –

-¿Por que?-

-Por que eres mi amiga y por que… se que tuviste las mejores intenciones y no salieron como quisieras pero de nada nos sirve seguir lamentándonos por lo que paso.- Susurraba aquellas palabras con confianza aun que dentro dudaba un poco de ellas debido a sus acciones pasadas.

 _Pero ella recordaba los momentos en que ella era atormentada por su culpa hasta que sus padres la ayudaron a estar en calma consigo misma y eso era lo que necesitaba su querida amiga._

-Aun podemos arreglar las cosas Kanan, todos cometemos errores pero si nos rendimos nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestras vidas.-

-En verdad que eres un caso especial.- Decia entre pequeños chillidos Kanan al escuchar eso para que al final solo aceptara el abrazo y comenzara a llorar en silencio hasta sacarlo todo.

 _Pasando el tiempo ambas chicas estaban viendo el cielo juntas una vez mas hasta que Dia reviso su celular y vio que ya casi era la hora._

-Kanan-san ya es hora de ir por ellas.- Comento con calma la peli negra llamando la atención de su amiga.-

-Quisiera acompañarte Dia, siento que ellas necesitaran nuestra ayuda pero… hay algo que debo hacer.- dijo con determinación la peli azul. -Hasta luego Dia, fue un gran gusto poder hablar contigo otra vez y me hace feliz que podamos ser amigas otra vez.-

 _Dia solo sonrió al escuchar con eso y asintió para que su amiga pudiera irse, pero antes de ello le hiso un chequeo de realidad a su amiga_

-¿iras a confrontar a Mary-san no es así?-

-no se que hacer Dia, después de todo lo que me contaste y el pensar en ella me hace sentir tan enojada, Siento que todo esto al final fue en vano con su regreso.- Después de eso esa chica se quedo en silencio al intentar poder decir lo siguiente. – Aun tengo miedo de mis sentimientos Dia, ya te cause mucho dolor en tan poco tiempo y lo que menos quiero ahora es causar mas dolor para Mary y para ti y lo peor de todo es que no se que hacer. Qué debería hacer, en serio no se que hacer, tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas aun mas.-

-Desafortunadamente no puedo darte la respuesta que buscas Kanan-san, en esta ocasión tu debes encontrarla pero lo único que te puedo decir desde el fondo de mi corazón es que, busques en lo mas profundo de ti Kanan-san, busca en tu corazón tu respuesta y escúchala, solo tu eres la que decidirá que pasara después.- Expreso la peli negra de forma comprensiva y honesta a su amiga. - solo no te rindas Kanan-san.-

 _La chica delfín se quedo callada al escuchar todo eso para después dar su respuesta._

-No será fácil después de todo esto… pero te prometo que lo intentare.- Después de eso Kanan decidió irse de ese lugar.

 _Después de eso la hija mayor Kurosawa decidió marcharse también de la residencia para iniciar su viaje para ir a traer a su hermana y enfrentara su destino de una vez por todas._

 _Mientras ella avanzaba iba meditando sobre lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante y como se enfrentaría al futuro._

( _Se que he hecho cosas terribles, se que fui una mala hermana, se que fui una mala senpai, quizás Hanamaru nunca me perdone, quizás cargare con esto en mi conciencia toda mi vida pero de algo estoy segura)_

 _( de ahora en adelante seré alguien mucho mejor, seré la mejor hermana de todas, seré una gran senpai para las demás, seré una buena amiga y lo mas importante, seré una buena persona por todos y para mi misma)_

 _La chica peli negra seguía caminando hasta que pudo ver a la distancia como estaban ahí reunidos un gran grupo de chicas que al verlas le hacían revivir el pasado se estaba repitiendo pero ahora tenían a unas nuevas protagonistas._

 _Pero lo que mas le afectaba era ver a esas 2 chicas en la cual su vida giraba en estas ultimas semanas._

 _(Hanamaru-san) murmuro_ la peli negra al ver a esa niña otra vez sintiendo una gran vergüenza y pesar consigo misma sobretodo al ver su rostro.

 _Ella podía ver que había dolor debajo de ese expresión, debajo de esa actitud tranquila y serena que tiene, podía ver que cargaba con un gran pesar en su ser. Hanamaru estaba lidiando con todo ello en silencio._

 _La chica mayor al verla sintió un profundo temor de acercarse a ese lugar para confrontarlas a todas sobretodo al atreverse a estar frente a ella después de lo que hiso, haciendo que quiera huir de ese lugar._

 _Pero ahí también se encontraba la razón por la cual hiso ese viaje de auto descubrimiento y redención que la siguió en todos estos días._

 _En ese lugar se encontraba esa pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba luchando por mantenerse fuerte en ese momento, verla de esa manera la atraía de forma inconsciente dándole el propósito que necesitaba para poder acercarse y hacer lo que su corazón quería hacer en el fondo._

 _ **Ir a ayudar a su hermanita.**_

-Oohh si supongo que eso seria muy bueno.- Respondía la líder peli naranja de forma nerviosa hacia las chicas de la escuela que las apoyaban para que después reinara un silencio muy incomodo y lúgubre.

-Bienvenidas de vuelta.- Dijo esa voz con un tono cálido y lleno de cariño rompiendo ese aura frio y silencio eh incomodo que había en el lugar llamando la atención de todas sobre todo la de nuestras 2 verdaderas protagonistas de esta historia.

-onee-chan.- Dijo de forma triste la niña peli roja al ver que en ese lugar se encontraba su hermana mayor, mirándola de una manera tan cálida y cariñosa que mostraba el gran amor que le tenia a ella.

 _La hermana mayor al verla ahí d frente no pudio evitar verla de esa manera a pesar de todo lo que hiso, todo lo que paso y hasta incluso todas esas cosas que le dijo a ella tiempo atrás le traía a su alma y corazón una paz que hace mucho no sentía._

 _(Estoy aquí por ti Ruby) Fue lo único que pudo pensar esa chica al verla a los ojos._

 _La pequeña Kurosawa al ver a su hermana mayor viéndola de esa manera mostrando autentica preocupación y amor fue mas que suficiente para que ella dejara de ignorar sus sentimientos que la estaban molestando por su derrota que tuvo en Tokyo y comenzara a llorar lanzándose hacia los brazos de su hermana siendo recibida inmediatamente y dejando salir su tristeza._

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.- dijo de manera comprensiva la peli negra mientras abrazaba con todo su ser a esa niña que lloraba en sus brazos dándole el amor que le había negado desde hace mucho.

 _(Esta bien Ruby, todo estará bien tu hermana esta aquí, estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites, nunca te volveré a dejar sola) pensaba la hermana mayor mientras abrazaba a la niña entre sus brazos._

-Yo siempre te protegeré Ruby.- Susurro esa chica hacia su hermana mientras todas las demás veían esa escena.

 _(Te prometo que hare las cosas bien de ahora en adelante, Te prometo que nunca te volveré a lastimar, te prometo que nunca te abandonare y te prometo que nunca dejare de amarte mi querida Ruby, tu eres lo que le da propósito a mi vida, tu eres mi inspiración para ser alguien mejor) Juraba la Kurosawa mayor mientras seguía consolando a su hermana._

 _Pero mientras todo esto pasaba la chica peli castaña al ver llorar de esa manera a su amada sentía la necesidad de querer ir y ayudarla también pero muy en el fondo de su alma pudo escuchar una fría pero poderosa voz que hiso que se detuviera y por primera vez sintiera verdadero miedo hacia ella._

 _(No confíes en ella, es una mentirosa todo es una mentira intenta engañar a todas y ella, la otra es débil, MIRALA ES MUY DEBIL) Grito esa voz dentro de ella con tanto coraje que la hiso sentir escalofríos por primera vez._

 _Hanamaru veía aun con preocupación a Ruby pero también sentía rabia al ver a Dia actuar de esa manera la hacia ver como una buena hermana y persona hacia las gritar y decirle sus cosas frente a todas sobretodo a Ruby para que se alejara de ella y pudiera ver lo que su hermana mayor era en realidad._

 _Pero ella se quedo callada, una vez mas reprimió su rabia y su dolor por el bien de las demás y no causarles mas problemas de los que ya tenia._

 _(Esto no se quedara así, te juro que esto no quedara así) Escucho Maru esa voz dentro de ella una vez mas para luego quedar en silencio dejándola sola a ella con sus sentimientos encontrados al escuchar los llantos de Ruby._

 _Después de esa escena las chicas escucharon un poco sobre el pasado de su senpai y sus días de school idol y tomando en cuenta que Dia desde el inicio fue dura con ellas por que quería saber que tan dispuestas estaban el trio de segundo en su nuevo proyecto._

 _Todo esto ocurría mientras Dia seguía cuidando de su hermana y estaba recompensando todos esos malos momentos que la hiso pasar durante esa época Para la peli negra poder ser tan cercana con Ruby otra vez era algo con lo que ella estaba completamente agradecida y ver como Ruby correspondía a su amor era lo que Dia necesitaba para poder finalmente estar en paz consigo misma y tuviera fe en el futuro._

 _Así fue hasta que llego el momento en que debían partir todas después del relato de Dia y ver que Participar en un evento como Love live era algo que no se debía tomar a la ligera afectando a la moral de todas sobretodo a la líder del grupo._

 _Pero había algo mas que impacto a la pelinegra justo antes de que se fuera Chika._

-Chika-chan nos vamos a rendir, nos vamos a rendir en ser School idol's.- dijo la chica Peli ceniza a su amiga de forma preocupada.

 _Todas veían esa escena con melancolía pero para la Hija mayor Kurosawa escuchar esa palabra la hiso sentir un gran escalofrió._

(nos vamos a rendir… por que me suena tan familiar, si te rindes ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida, acaso… No, es imposible, es solo una coincidencia no hay manera de que esa chica sea Watanabe-san, es completamente imposible que sea ella)

Pensaba esa chica pelinegra mientras observaba a su Kouhai que esperaba una respuesta de su amiga.

 _(Solo es una coincidencia, Dios por que nunca pude escuchar bien su voz, o por que nunca pude ver su rostro) Meditaba en silencio hasta que escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos._

-Onee-chan, te encuentras bien.- dijo de forma preocupada su hermanita al verla así.

-Eh? Oh… si estoy bien Ruby, creo que es momento de que volvamos a casa pero antes.- Pauso la senpai para luego hablarle a las menores.

-Se esta haciendo bastante tarde chicas, si quieren las puedo acompañar a casa para que lleguen bien.- Explicaba con preocupación la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todas al ver que su senpai se estaba preocupando por todas las demás.

 _A excepción de una que al escuchar eso, sentía como le hervía la sangre._

-No es necesario Dia-san mi casa esta cerca pero gracias por la oferta.- Contesto la Marinera con cortesía.

-La noche es el momento donde mis poderes de Datenshi están en su máximo punto, así que Yohane no requiere de los cuidados de una Humana.- Contesto Yoshiko con su alter ego mientras posaba. – Además de que mi departamento queda de paso con la casa de You así que nos acompañaremos un buen rato.-

-Que hay de ti Hanamaru-chan, podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa o te puedes quedar conmigo si quieres.- contesto de manera tímida Ruby pero con gran preocupación por su preciosa amiga.

 _Dia al escuchar eso aparto ligeramente su vista de Hanamaru al pensar en su hermana compartiendo su cama con su novia para poder dormir, dormir en la misma cama, la misma habitación, la misma casa donde ella fue violada por ella._

-No te preocupes Ruby… tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de irme nos vemos Mañana.- Contesto de manera incomoda y molesta Maru para después marcharse rápidamente de ahí.

-Hanamaru-chan.- Susurro su nombre con preocupación la pequeña Oji verde al ver a Hanamaru así.

-Tranquila Ruby, quizás se siente un poco mal por lo de hoy.- Comento You de forma cariñosa. – Quizás Mañana se sienta mejor.

-Aun así.- Contesto con timidez Ruby mientras veía por donde se había ido Hanamaru ella intuía que algo pasaba desde la noche en que la encontró llorando en ese baño.

-Little demon Ruby, ella estará bien.- contesto Yohane en todo su esplendor.- Debe estar cansada por todo lo que paso, ella estará bien será mejor que todos vayamos a casa.- Dijo Yoshiko esta vez con un notable cansancio haciendo que Ruby se contuviera un poco y lo dejara pasar esta vez.

-Vamos Ruby, es hora de ir a casa.- Comento su hermana esta vez para intentar tranquilizarla.

 _Al verse presionada así no le quedo de otra mas que regresar a casa y quizás intentarlo mañana._

 _Las chicas se despidieron y cada una tomo su rumbo a excepción de las hermanas que estaban en un completo silencio._

 _Ruby estaba pensando en su amiga que desde hace días pudo ver que había algo que la estaba molestando pero Hanamaru no lo diría o no quería decirlo._

 _Dia pensaba en como romper el hielo con su hermana y también pensaba en Hanamaru, pudo ver que estaba muy molesta al escuchar la propuesta de Dia de acompañarla hasta su casa y también pensaba en esa chica que dijo esa palabra que estuvo en su mente por mucho tiempo._

 _(Te vas a rendir)_

 _-_ Rendirse.-

-¿Dijiste algo Onee-chan?- pregunto su hermanita al escuchar eso.

-No, no me pasa nada.-

-Te escuche decir rendirse… Onee-chan tu nunca te rendiste ¿verdad?-

 _Dia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, de todas las cosas Ruby nunca supo de su historia debido a como ella misma la alejo de su vida debido a toda su frustración._

 _Dia de quedo en silencio al escuchar eso, no sabia como responderle y le daba miedo lo que pensaría sobre ella si supiera que ella no es esa chica perfecta que admiro toda su vida._

-Onee-chan, te dolió mucho cuando tenias mi edad.- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su hermana para comenzar a abrazarla y después ponerse a llorar.

-Ruby.- Susurro su nombre confundida. -¿por que estas llorando.-

-Tu estuviste hoy aquí por mi, pero cuando te paso a ti yo, Ruby no estuvo ahí para ti, Debió dolerte a ti mucho mas que a mi y Ruby se siente mal de que no pudo hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mi.- Comentaba entre quejidos la pequeña niña mientras lloraba.

-debiste sentirte tan sola y dolida y Ruby… Ruby no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para poder ayudarte. Lo siento onee-chan.- Lloraba la pequeña mientras se disculpaba con su hermana.

 _La pelinegra al escuchar todo eso solo se sintió como una tonta por recordar su pasado y pensar que ella estaba sola cuando en realidad su padre siempre tuvo la razón._

 _ **Su familia nunca la abandonaría.**_

 _Dia abrazo con ternura a su hermana mientras le susurraba con su voz al borde del colapso._

-Lo estaba Ruby, yo me sentía pero en realidad jamás estuve sola, tu siempre estuviste conmigo al igual que mama y papa, nunca estuve sola Ruby.- Comentaba entre lagrimas esa chica mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a esa niña que también la abrazaba con todo su ser.

-Si tu estas conmigo jamás estaré sola Ruby y yo te juro que nunca te dejare sola, nunca te volveré a hacer daño otra vez.-

 _Después de eso ambas chicas se separaron de su abrazo para poder verse a los ojos._

 _Con solo verse a los ojos era mas que suficiente para que ambas supieran que sus juramentos eran reales y que su amor como hermanas seguía vivo, pero ahora es mas fuerte que nunca._

 _Ambas chicas sonrieron con lagrimas en sus ojos al verse de esa manera después de tantas cosas y para la hermana mayor que ya no podía contener sus sentimientos hiso algo que no hacia desde que eran niñas._

 **-** te has vuelto muy hermosa Ruby.- Dijo con cariño su hermana mayor mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña que también sonreía al escuchar eso de su hermana.

 _La pelinegra estaba tan conmovida por los atributos que emana su hermanita, desde su hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que emanaban una gran ternura y inocencia, su bello cabello rojizo que brillaba incluso aun bajo la luz de la luna, sus hermosas facciones faciales acompañadas de su delicada, suave y blanca piel y esos labios tan finos y rosados._

 _Ella ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, pero tenia que reconocerlo otra vez su hermana era una niña muy hermosa y que cuando ella creciera lo seria todavía mas._

 _Con delicadeza la pelinegra fue pasando su mano hasta llegar al fleco de su hermanita para apartarlo poco a poco y dejara expuesta su frente para después plantar un suave y delicado beso sobre este._

 _Ruby al sentir tan bella sensación solo sonrió a su hermana mayor para abrazarla otra vez._

 _Pero al poco tiempo después esa bella sensación desapareció rápidamente a la vez que su mente se llenaba de imágenes que jamás había visto._

 _Por unos segundos Ruby pudo ver a su hermana mayor pero cuando era una niña y esta estaba corriendo por un hermoso campo mientras ella la seguía en su versión infantil._

-¿Ruby te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada su hermana al ver como ella puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y se quejaba levemente por el dolor.

 _La pelirroja seguía viendo ese escenario en su mente hasta que vio como había caído su versión infantil en el suelo comenzando a llorar y gritando por ayuda a su hermana mayor._

-Aaahh aahhh Onee-chan.- Grito la pequeña Loli al haberse lastimado mientras su hermana la miraba para después corriera a auxiliarla.

-Eres muy llorona Ruby.- Dijo de manera esa niña mientras se acercaba.

-Muestra que eres fuerte.- Dijo con gran afecto para después repetir lo mismo que hiso su versión del futuro momentos atrás, sacando a Ruby de ese misterioso flashback.

-Ruby ¿te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar con preocupación su hermana mayor mientras la sostenía.

-Onee-chan… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundida la niña peli roja.

-¿No lo se? Simplemente te empezó a doler la cabeza de la nada. ¿Estas bien?-

-Creo que si Onee-chan… será mejor que vayamos a casa.- Dijo la niña para no preocupar mas a su hermana, pero su mente seguía llena de dudas y confusión.

 _(¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Que era ese lugar? ¿Por qué onee-chan estaba ahí todo me resultaba tan familiar pero tan extraño a la vez. No recuerdo haber vivido algo de eso) pensaba la niña mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su hermana._

 _ **La residencia Kurosawa**_

-En otras noticias.- Anunciaba el presentador de televisión mientras la pareja Kyo y Yuuki miraban en completo silencio después de escuchar esa noticia.

-Entonces… ¿se acabo?- Murmuro la mujer mayor mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

-Creo que si, finalmente se acabo… 10 años. ¿En verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?- Respondió aun con incredulidad en su voz.

-Kyo… Finalmente podemos estar en paz… El ya no esta, estamos finalmente a salvo.- contesto su mujer para después verlo a los ojos para darle una mirada de absoluta Paz.

 _El patriarca Kurosawa al ver la bella mirada de su mujer no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza._

Por fin esa noche y las que siguen por el resto de su vida podrán ser tranquilas.

 _Mientras la pareja seguía con su abrazo escucharon sonar el teléfono celular del hombre peli rojo._

 _El padre Kurosawa lo saco rápido de su chaqueta y miro la información del contacto, al ver quien era suspiro de alivio y contesto de inmediato._

-Matsura-san, ¿Qué pasa, esta todo bien?- contesto preocupado el señor a su amigo.

-Si estoy bien pero lo viste, ¿verdad? Paso en las noticias, ¿O'hara ha hablado contigo o algo?- pregunto el hombre mayor mientras estaba también en su sala viendo la TV.

-Debe estar dormido en estos momentos pero creo que nos llamara en cuanto lo descubra, al igual que Kyoshiko.- Contesto el mayor Kurosawa.

-Entonces se acabo, ¿somos libres?- Pregunto con duda el viejo lobo marino mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

-Creo que si, Finalmente somos libres.- Contesto el hombre con una naciente felicidad comenzando a sonreír poco a poco hasta que escucho como se acercaban unas pisadas.

-Oh, hablamos después Lin, hasta luego.- Se despidió el hombre para después colgar el teléfono mientras su mujer apagaba la televisión y pretendían estar solo relajándose en su sala.

-Oh, hola niñas.- Contesto el padre al ver a sus hijas regresar a casa juntas. – ¿Que tal te fue Ruby?- Pregunto el hombre a lo que su hija se puso triste y no tenia el valor de decirle la verdad.

 _Su padre la conocía perfectamente y con solo verla pudo saber de inmediato que no le fue bien como ella quisiera._

-Esta bien Ruby, No te preocupes, no dejes que eso te desanime, sigue esforzándote hija, se que lo lograras.- Dijo su padre de manera comprensiva y amable.

-Si cariño, Ganbaruby sigue dando lo mejor de ti y veras que todo saldrá bien.- Comento su madre con su ternura característica que siempre les da a sus hijas.

 _Ruby aun estaba decepcionada de si misma a pesar de recibir el apoyo de sus padres, pero una mano que se poso en sus hombros la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola voltear._

-Onee-chan.- Dijo la niña al ver a su hermana mostrándole el mismo apoyo que sus padres.

 _El contar con el apoyo de toda su familia era una sensación que la superaba pero ella se contuvo y solo les regreso una sonrisa llena de convicción._

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- Comento decidida esa niña ganándose la aprobación de toda su familia.

 _Después de eso la familia Kurosawa Tuvo una agradable cena familiar donde por primera vez en varios meses y podía sentir el calor familiar mas latente y fuerte que nunca._

 _Después de la cena cada uno fue a prepararse para dormir después de un largo dia de trabajo y emociones fuertes, los padres descansaban plácidamente en su habitación La hija mayor por fin estaba teniendo una agradable noche de descanso con su conciencia y su corazón mas tranquilos que antes._

 _Pero en la habitación de la hija menor Kurosawa se encontraba esa niña entrenando sus pasos con dedicación y esfuerzo para después tropezarse y terminara cayendo sobre su cama, cansada mirando hacia el techo siendo invadida por unos recuerdos que hasta hoy en dia la siguen acomplejando._

 _La niña pelirroja cerraba sus ojos y recordaba como ella estaba detrás de una puerta cuando tenia 9 años escuchando la conversación entre su padre y su antigua instructora de baile tradicional._

-Lo siento señor Kurosawa pero Ruby simplemente no puede hacerlo.- Comentaba esa mujer cansando de repetirlo varias veces.

-Para eso le pago a usted, para que mi hija pueda aprender y mejorar.- comentaba molesto el adulto

-lo se pero Ruby simplemente no logra progresar, siento tener que decirle esto pero ella… debería intentar otra cosa, en cambio también quisiera poder hablar sobre su hija mayor Dia, ella ha sido una de las estudiantes mas sobresalientes que he tenido.-

Todo esto lo escuchaba esa niña a escondidas mientras contenía las ganas de querer llorar al escuchar todo eso, sentía tanta frustración consigo misma.

Al abrir sus ojos miraba el techo de su habitación pensando sobre la derrota que tuvieron en Tokyo.

 _ **Y tambien sobre su hermana y como siempre ha sido superior a ella en todo.**_

 _ **El templo Kunikida.**_

 _Mientras la noche continuaba tranquilamente en la ciudad de Numazu había una chica que miraba al cielo nocturno mientras merendaba sus golosinas que había comprado en Tokyo pensando en lo que había pasado el dia de hoy._

 _La chica Kunikida comía con tristeza sus bocadillos para después darle un sorbo a su taza de te hasta acabárselo todo._

 _Hanamaru dio un largo suspiro después de acabarse su Te y se puso a mirar al cielo nocturno otra vez hasta que escucho una cálida llamándola._

-Hanamaru.- dijo esa voz de manera cariñosa para después sentarse a su lado.

-Hola abuela.- Comento con un poco de cansancio la nieta haciendo espacio a su abuela y luego le ofrecía una de sus golosinas a su abuela.

 _La mujer mayor acepto con gusto uno para después hacerle compañía a su nieta y se puso a mirar al cielo nocturno con ella._

 _-_ Como te fue en Tokyo hija.- Comento de manera cálida mientras acariciaba el sedoso y largo cabello castaña miel de la niña.

 _La pequeña al sentir esa suave mano consintiéndola la hiso sentir mas tranquila le hablo de forma honesta a ella._

-Nadie voto por nosotras Obaa-san, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos… nadie voto por nosotras.- Comentaba con cierta derrota en su voz la chica.- Me siento frustrada por ello, tanto esfuerzo ¿para que al final llegáramos a esto? Todos esos días entrenando, todas esas sesiones para las canciones y la preparación de los trajes para que al final tengamos un 0.-

 _La abuela escucho con atención todos los pensamientos de su nieta mientras la seguía mimando con todo su amor._

 _Al terminar de hablar Hanamaru dio una gran suspiro sintiendo un poco de alivio al sacarlo_

-la derrota siempre dolerá Hanamaru pero incluso en esta se puede aprender muchas cosas de ellas, depende de ti que quieras aprender de ello, si quieres aprender lo malo y dejar que esta te derrote o querer aprender y usar esa experiencia para tu futuro pequeña.- hablo de manera calmada la abuela Kunikida mientras su nieta la observaba.

 _Hanamaru al escuchar eso solo le sonrió de manera positiva a esta y le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de sus agradecimientos._

 _Después de eso las 2 Mujeres del templo pasaron mas tiempo juntas disfrutando de esa agradable y pacifica noche hasta que llego la hora de ir a dormir._

 _La chica del cabello castaña estaba ya durmiendo mas plácidamente después de ese momento que tuvo con su abuela, acompañado de una de sus cenas favoritas haciéndola sentir mejor._

 _Pero en mitad de su sueño pudo escuchar una voz que la estaba llamando, una voz a la cual ella no podía ignorar haciéndola finalmente despertar._

 _Poco a poco ella fue despertando y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a esa figura idéntica a ella observándose en el espejo._

-Mara, ¿Te encuentras bien?- comento preocupada la niña hacia esa figura.

 _La figura imaginaria se encontraba absorbida en sus pensamientos mirándose en ese espejo fijamente._

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada, Tanto entrenamiento para nada y tanto Dolor para nada.- Dijo esa ultima parte con cólera en mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza preocupando a Hanamaru.

-Mara te encuentras bien.- Dijo preocupada la chica del templo, levantándose de su cama para acercarse a ella.

-Tanto para nada.- Volvió a murmurar esa figura para después ver a su contra parte. – Dime Hanamaru, ¿Valió la pena todo esto?-

-¿De que hablas?- contesto confundida ante esa pregunta.

 _La sombra volteaba a verla con mas decepción en su mirada._

-Valió la pena todo esto solo para ser humillada ante tanta gente, Valió la pena der violada por esto.- Comento con furia la sombra asustando a Hanamaru.

 _La pequeña Temblaba de miedo al ver a esa figura tan enojada, hasta que su contra parte se dio cuenta de lo que haces y decidió calmarse._

-Lo siento.- Comento aun con enojo en ella.- Es solo que… Han pasado tantas cosas desde ese dia y con todo lo que hemos visto me hace sentir tan enojada. Tanto para tan Poco… solo quiero saber una cosa Hanamaru, por que aceptaste ese trato, quiero saber por que aceptaste, cual fue el verdadero motivo por el que aceptaste pasar por todo este sufrimiento y humillación.-

 _La Chica original estaba asombrada al escuchar esa pregunta no esperaba que Mara actuara de esa manera pero al ver como estaba de frustrada decidió responder a su pregunta._

-Acepte por que quería ayudar a Ruby-chan.- Dijo de manera nerviosa. – quería que ella cumpliera su sueño, quería verla brillar y le mostrara al mundo su brillo, para que la pudieran ver de la manera que yo la veo.- Comento eso ultimo con miedo a la reacción de Mara al escuchar eso.

 _La pequeña de los ojos de miel comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su otra mitad que se veía furiosa a haber escuchado eso._

-así que aceptaste todo este maltrato, humillación y dolor solo por que querías que ella cumpliera su sueño.- Dijo esa chica Mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a acercarse a su contra parte lentamente.

 _Hanamaru al verla acercarse de esa manera comenzó a retroceder llena de miedo pensando que Mara llegaría a hacerle daño chocando contra la pared de su habitación quedando acorralada._

 _La figura idéntica se acerco mas a ella hasta que estuvo de frente mirándola con enojo y repudio por sus decisiones._

-A veces no te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo ¿por que ella es tan especial para ti? tu la viste hoy, viste como lloraba con su hermana, la viste llorar antes del show y la hemos visto llorar en otras ocasiones, ella es una llorona y debilucha en serio que no se que le vez de especial a ella, es la cosa mas débil que hemos visto en nuestras vidas.- Comento de manera cansada y rendida al decir todo eso tomando de los hombros a la verdadera Maru.

-Solo dime, ¿que ves de especial en ella?- comento ya alicaída esa chica sombra esperando una respuesta.

 _Hanamaru la miraba ya casi al borde de las lagrimas temiendo la reacción de su contra parte al escuchar lo que ella veía en esa pelirroja pero tenia que ser honesta con su otra mitad y sus sentimientos por esa chica._

-Ella es tan buena conmigo, se preocupa por mi, me quiere mucho.- Decia esa chica entre sollozos tratando de terminar sus oraciones.- y es tan linda conmigo y me ama pero sobretodo… ella sobretodo es muy fuerte.-

 _La segunda Maru se quedo pasmada al escuchar esa ultima palabra hasta el punto donde se quedo completamente inexpresiva al no saber como aceptar aquellas palabras._

-En serio que no se de donde sacas esas ideas sobre esa niña pero de algo estoy segura, esa chica es débil no tiene nada de fuerza, ella carece de poder.- dijo ya completa rendida el alter ego de Hanamaru sentándose al lado de su contraparte.

-No lo entenderías.- Respondió Hanamaru ya con menos miedo al ver que Mara no se había enojado. -Cuando la conocí… simplemente la hubieras visto.-

 _Mara al escuchar eso volteo a verla de manera cansada._

-La conociste en tu vieja biblioteca, lo se puedo ver varios de tus recuerdos lo olvidas.-

 _Maru se sorprendió al escuchar que Mara podía fisgonear en sus recuerdos y quería corregirla sobre ese evento pero decidió quedarse callada._

 _Algunas cosas eran tan importantes para ella que sentía que no era apropiado que el mundo supiera de ellas._

-Aun así no podemos permitir que las cosas se queden así.- Volvió a vociferar Mara llamando la atención de su otra yo.

Maru: -¿A que te refieres?-

Mara: -No merecías ser tratada así por su odiosa hermana, lo que ella te hiso… lo que ella nos hiso no tiene perdón y debe pagar por ello eso tu lo sabes muy bien y es algo que ambas deseamos.-

 _Maru se quedo callada pero le indico a Mara que continuara._

 _-_ desde ese entonces no he dejado de pensar en como vengarnos de Dia por lo que te hiso, y tu también has querido eso.- Dijo la chica sombra volteando a ver decidida a La chica original que la miraba de la misma manera. – Ese celular que te Gano Ruby… Yoshiko te enseño a usarlo ¿verdad?-

 _Maru asintió al escuchar eso y fue rápidamente por ese teléfono para que Mara lo viera_

 _-_ tiene mas funciones de las que imagine… pero que tienes planeado hacer con el, ¿Cómo nos ayudara a vengarnos de Dia?- Comento confundida la chica ojos de miel a lo que su contra parte la miro con un poco de pena y tristeza antes de hablar.

-Se que no quieres recordar esas cosas que te hiso, son cosas que yo también quiero olvidar pero eso quizás nos de lo que estemos buscando.- Comento Mara decidida a pesar de todo sorprendiendo aun mas a Maru.

-¿en que nos puede ayudar esa horrible tarde?- comento Maru asustada al tener que recordar esa horrible dia.

 _Mara volteo a verla con pena y se sentía muy mal por lo que le iba a decir pero era algo necesario para su plan._

-Ella… nos hiso daño, nos lastimo de una manera horrible y hasta incluso están esas marcas en tu piel.- Comento con tristeza Mara mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Hanamaru.-Pero quizás esas marcas pueden sernos de utilidad.-

-No entiendo, que tiene que ver el celular con… no lo entiendo zura.- Dijo con tristeza y vergüenza al recordar esas cosas en su piel La pequeña niña.

-Algo que hiso bien esa Rojita fue en conseguirte ese teléfono moderno con una cámara de buena calidad.- Comento de forma cuidadosa la chica sombra haciendo finalmente entender a Hanamaru lo quería hacer.

-No… no puedo hacer eso… es… no quiero que vean mi cuerpo… es tan vergonzoso, no quiero que vean esas cosas en mi piel.- Comentaba otra vez con sufrimiento Hanamaru al imaginar en todos esos arañazos, moretones, Marcas de mano y sobretodos las cosas, esas marcas de mordidas y chupetones que había dejado Dia en su cuerpo el dia que abuso de ella en la habitación de Ruby.

-No quiero que nadie lo vea, no quiero que vean lo que ella me hiso Zura.-

-Lo se, lo se, es tan humillante que sepan lo que nos hiso pero Hanamaru… por favor confía en mi.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos su alter ego mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba con mucho valor.

-Es quizás nuestra única oportunidad de poder darle su merecido.-

-Aun no entiendo del todo por que grabarlo… que ganaríamos con eso zura- dijo con gran tristeza la chica del tic verbal.

-es la evidencia de lo que ella te hiso, si todos llegan a saberlo ella estará acabada.- dijo Mara de forma decidida mientras acariciaba con su ilusoria mano la mejilla de su creadora para consolarla.- Si todo el mundo se entera de lo que te hiso, todas sentirán desprecio hacia ella, sus amigas sentirían asco de ella, las chicas de segundo se alejarían de ella y la escuela estaría en su contra y la expulsarían, sus padres se avergonzarían de ella, la ciudad entera la rechazaría y lo mas importante de todo Hanamaru.- Comentaba con determinación esa manifestación de la conciencia de Hanamaru.- Ruby la odiara para siempre.-

 _Hanamaru al escuchar todo eso lanzo un gran suspiro al darse cuenta que lo que decia mara tenia sentido, si ella hablaba y mostraba la evidencia su odiosa senpai se metería en tantos problemas como no tiene idea, prácticamente arruinaría su vida para siempre desterrándola a ser rechazada y odiada por la sociedad dejándola totalmente_ _ **sola**_ _sin nadie que confié en ella y mucho menos quiera estar junto a su presencia._

-Pero… Ruby ama a su hermana, a pesar de todo el maltrato que le dio en todo este tiempo ella sigue queriéndola zura, crees que ella llegue a odiarla si se entera de esto?- Comento confundida Hanamaru.

Mara: -Si Ruby en verdad te ama ella se pondrá de tu lado, además Dia hiso todo esto solo por que la odiaba, tiene que estar loca para defender a la violadora que abuso de su novia solo por que la odia, sobretodo si ella prefiere defender a su hermana antes que a ti entonces ella en realidad no te ama.-

-Ella no me ama? No me niego a creer eso, los sentimientos de Ruby-chan son reales, ella me ama de la misma manera que yo lo hago.- Dijo con enojo la chica castaña. -Ruby me ama y confió en que ella me apoyara si descubre el por que hice todo esto por ella.-

-entonces… Hanamaru quieres dar inicio a este plan.- Comento Mara con delicadeza mientras veía a su contraparte.

-Espera Mara espera, ¿si el mundo sabe de nuestra relación, que tal si intentan separarnos?- comento con preocupación esa chica.

-Hanamaru créeme que estarán mas enfocados en Dia que en tu relación con Ruby, así que conservaras a Ruby de tu lado mientras Dia se vuelve una rechazada de la sociedad y se queda sola siendo odiada y repudiada por todos.- Comento Mara con confianza.

-Espera Mara… como probaremos que Dia fue responsable de todo esto?-

-Aun tienes tu viejo celular?- Pregunto Mara.

-Si aun lo tengo, pero se daño cuando estuvimos en Tokyo lo olvidas.- comento con tristeza la Maru original.

Mara: -Demonios, ese teléfono podía servirnos de mucho, estas segura que no funciona?-

-Si intente todo pero no enciende, déjame mostrártelo.- seguido de eso Maru fue por su viejo teléfono y se lo mostro a su espíritu de apoyo.

 _La chica encontró el teléfono y fue rápidamente a mostrárselo a su otro yo._

-Mira, ya no enciende.- Comento Maru mientras se lo mostraba y apretaba botón encendido, haciendo que e teléfono encendiera como si nada.

-Que decías.- Comentaba Mara de forma burlona mientras comenzaba a dibujársele una gran sonrisa. -Esto es una señal de que todo esta de nuestro lado Hanamaru.-

 _Hanamaru sonreía maliciosamente mientras revisaba ese teléfono y encontraba los mensajes amenazadores que la Peli negra le había enviado desde que todo eso comenzó, mensajes de como la amenazaba, como la acosaba y le describía las cosas depravadas que haría con ella y como hablaba mal de su propia hermanita._

 _La sonrisa de Hanamaru poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer y alejo ese teléfono de ella mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se ponía a llorar una vez mas._

-Que demonios me hiciste Dia, por que tenias que hacer esto.- Chillaba de coraje esa niña mientras revivía todas esas cosas que le hiso su senpai por haber leído esos mensajes otra vez. -Vas a pagar por esto, en serio vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste.-

 _Lloraba amargamente esa niña recordando como fue despojada de su dignidad, el como la despojo de su inocencia, el como le arrebato su preciado tesoro que debía ser entregado a la dueña de su corazón, sentía incluso ganas de querer vomitar y de meterse a bañar al recordar como esa chica estuvo dentro de sus entrañas entrando y saliendo, profanando lo que no le correspondía._

 _Mara al ver eso no pudo hacer mucho mas que acercarse a esa atormentada chica que lidiaba con el trauma de su violación._

-Ella va a pagar.- susurro una vez mas esa chica con rabia en su voz, se limpio las lagrimas que aun seguían brotando y con su espíritu ardiendo en furia y venganza se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia su espejo.

 _La chica se miraba fijamente a través de su reflejo con enojo y poco a poco fue acercando su mano hacia el botón de su pijama._

 _Lentamente fue desabrochando ese botón sin perder el contacto visual con ella misma hasta que logro quitarlo, comenzando a revelar un poco de piel, la chica menor luego trajo su otra mano para ayudarse y empezó a desabrochar mas botones._

 _Poco a poco ella iba revelando su cuerpo ante ella misma hasta que logro quedar en ropa interior, al hacer eso pudo comenzar a contemplar su santuario y el como había sido vandalizado por una demente que odiaba a su hermana menor._

 _Hanamaru veía los lugares donde la pelinegra había pasado sus manos, donde había enterrado sus uñas rasgando su piel, pero lo que mas asco le daba eran ver esas marcas de dientes y succión sobre buena parte de su cuerpo._

 _Con lagrimas en sus ojos la chica de los ojos de miel comenzó a desabrochar su sostén hasta que lo logro dejando que este callera al suelo, dejando expuesta mas rastros del salvajismo y lujuria animal que tuvo su senpai ese dia con ella._

 _La furia de Hanamaru incrementaba cada vez mas al ver como esa peli negra había dañado sus bellos atributos femeninos a su antojo dañando los una vez bellos, blancos, suaves y puros senos de una niña que estaba convirtiéndose en mujer siendo bendecida por una voluptuosa figura ahora se encontraban llenos de marcas, moretones causados por la pervertida boca de su senpai._

 _Hasta que llego al ultimo lugar que faltaba._

 _Su mayor tesoro que estaba reservado para la dueña de su amor y cariño, había sido completamente destruido por esa Lujuria salvaje y aquel frio, duro y largo objeto de plástico que Dia había usado para apuñalarla y rompiera su mayor tesoro._

 _Su virginidad._

 _Desde que la había perdido aquel dia Hanamaru sentía frio, sentía como habían roto y robado algo que era sagrado y codiciado en muchas culturas y para ella, dejándola como una chica que había perdido su valor como niña inocente._

 _Ella imaginaba que su noche de entrega total seria con la persona Que mas ama en el mundo, y que a pesar de la timidez de esa chica del cabello rojo, se entregaría a ella totalmente de la misma manera, o hasta inclusive alabaría como se merece el templo personal de Hanamaru, donde ella seria su diosa que alabaría esa noche tan especial para las 2._

Pagaras por esto.- Susurro aquella chica con enojo y tristeza mientras comenzaba a tomar fotos y a grabar el rastro que habían dejado tanto en su cuerpo y su mente.

 _Mientras mas fotos tomaba, mas humillada se sentía y mas crecía esa rabia hasta que tomo las pruebas suficientes._

 _Cuando finalizo ella se sentó sobre su cama y se puso a llorar en silencio sintiendo como el frio y la oscuridad recorrían su cuerpo aun desnudo recordando el trauma una vez mas._

 _Ella continuo llorando hasta que vio como su teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándola de su episodio de tristeza._

 _La chica fue a recoger su teléfono y cuando vio quien era sentía mas ganas de llorar decidiendo no contestar y intentar dormir un poco mas._

 _Hanamaru se puso su ropa para dormir otra vez y luego irse a su cama, donde se quedo dormida por una hora hasta que volvió a escuchar a su teléfono sonar._

 _Completamente cansada se levanto y miro su teléfono para descubrir otro mensaje de Ruby._

 _Su sueño se fue y abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió al leer que ese mensaje decia que si podía salir hacia su ventana._

 _La chica del templo se puso su bata y después fue a abrir la ventana y al mirar hacia afuera pudo ver a esa chica peli roja fuera de su casa esperándola._

-Ruby-chan que estas haciendo aquí, son las 6 de la mañana.-

-Hanamaru-chan You-chan nos mando un mensaje para que fuéramos todas a casa de Chika-chan.- Dijo la peli roja decidida sorprendiendo a la otra.

-esta todo bien, por que vamos hacia haya._

-You-chan dice que vayamos eso fue lo único que me dijo pero se por que quiere que vayamos, Yoshiko-chan y You las veremos ahí y solo vine por ti para que vayamos juntas.-

 _Hanamaru al escuchar eso creía ya el por que debían ir todas, después de todo era muy notable el comportamiento de chika y como se estaba conteniendo con tal de mantener la moral del grupo.-_

 _Además A hanamaru en verdad le agradaba Chika y se preocupa por ella, la considera una amiga._

-Esta bien voy para haya solo espérame un momento.- Dijo esa chica para luego cambiarse.

 _Dentro de nada Hanamaru salió y fue recibida por Ruby que la saludo amablemente._

 _Estas_ lista para ir Hanamaru-chan.-

-Si estoy lista vámonos Ruby-chan.- comento con ánimos Hanamaru pero rápidamente fue detenida por una suave mano que tomaba la suya con cuidado.

-Hanamaru-chan… chika no es la única que esta pretendiendo que to esta bien.-

 _Hanamaru se asombro al escuchar eso y sobretodo al ver la mirada preocupada de Ruby._

 _Desde esa noche he visto que estas fingiendo que todo esta bien, desde que tuviste esa pesadilla has estado actuando diferente Hanamaru-chan.- Comentaba con preocupación la niña mientras Maru seguía escuchando en silencio tratando de mantener la calma._

 _-puedes confiar en mi Hanamaru-chan, Ruby siempre estará ahí para ayudarte dijo cálidamente esa chica mientras esperaba respuesta de su novia._

-Ruby, en verdad crees que todo esto vale la Pena.- Comento tristemente la chica come pan.

-De que hablas Hanamaru-chan?-

-Dime Ruby… Ha valido la Pena todo el entrenamiento, todo el trabajo que hicimos para llegar a Tokyo y para conseguir un 0, Dime en verdad ha valido la pena todo por esto.- Comento de manera enojada Hanamaru sorprendiendo a Ruby por su tono de voz y visible enojo.

 _La chica pelirroja Estaba nerviosa por lo que pregunto Maru pero se armo de valor para poder contestar._

-Todo ese esfuerzo Hanamaru-chan y esa humillación siento que en verdad valen la pena, valen toda la pena del mundo, se que conseguimos un 0 y que nadie nos apoya Hanamaru-chan eses algo que llevo conociendo toda mi vida, toda mi vida he experimentado el fracaso como no tienes idea, siempre he vivido bajo la sombra de Onee-chan y la enorme diferencia que hay entre nosotras… ella es mejor que yo en todo, mejor en danza, mejor estudiante, mejor hija todo, desde que éramos niñas siempre fuimos comparadas en todo y la gente al ver que Onee-chan era perfecta esperaban lo mismo de mi todo el tiempo.- Comentaba de forma nostálgica esa chica sobre su pasado mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado que aun estaba presente.

-siempre esperaban que estuviera al mismo nivel que mi hermana, siempre que alguien me conocía ellos esperaban que fuera igual de talentosa que Dia y escuchar eso ya hacia que me dieran ganas de querer llorar, siempre que practicaba lo mismo que mi hermana terminaba fallando y con ello terminaba decepcionando a todo el mundo, hasta el punto de simplemente dejarlo y no querer si quiera intentarlo fallando incluso al lema de la familia.- decia la pequeña niña mientras se le caía una lagrima al recordar todo eso pero sin perder su sonrisa en ni un solo momento.

-Cual es ese lema Ruby-chan.- Pregunto con algo de Pena Maru al haberle recordado a Ruby su infancia.

 _Ruby volteo a ver a Hanamaru aun con esa sonrisa presente en su rostro a pesar de que mas lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos verdes._

-Solo se acepta la victoria total en la familia Kurosawa.- dijo esa chica con dolor.- lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida ha sido fallarle a mi familia Hanamaru-chan pero a pesar de todo eso sigo adelante, tengo la esperanza de que quizás algun dia, por mas imposible que parezca y aun si todo esta en mi contra, tengo la fe de que mi esfuerzo dará frutos aun que yo… Hanamaru-chan yo fracase como idol incluso antes de iniciar por el simple hecho de tenerte como mi persona especial, una idol no puede tener pareja o esforzarse solo para alguien en especifico pero aun así sigo intentándolo.- Comento esa chica sorprendiendo aun mas Hanamaru.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de esto Ruby-chan y aun sabiendo que una idol no puede tener pareja tu aun lo sigues intentando ¿Por qué? Zura.-

-Por que me gustan las idol's y me encanta Hanamaru-chan, aun si soy un fracaso de Idol yo no me rendiré en serlo y mucho menos me rendiré por ti además… cuando te vi mirar esa revista de idol's pude ver que sentías interés en ellas, y cuando estuvimos practicando juntas pude ver lo feliz que te hacia y también lo mucho que te gusta cantar, es por eso que quiero seguir adelante Hanamaru-chan, quiero ver brillar y estar a tu lado hasta el final.- Comento esa chica con honestidad a lo que Maru se quedo mirándola.

Esa perseverancia que mostraba era algo que ella no había visto antes, era algo que la sorprendía mucho por venir de una chica que la mayoría de la gente considera débil.

Era una perseverancia que le traía agradables recuerdos a Hanamaru de un distante pasado donde ella veía una chica muy valiente y perseverante que incluso brillaba en la mas profunda de las sombras.

-Entonces vale la Pena todo esto Ruby-chan.- Dijo Hanamaru con voz ronca y casi quebrada.

-Haremos que valga la pena Hanamaru-chan, te prometo que hare que valga completamente la pena.- Dijo esa chica con fuerza en su voz sorprendiendo aun mas a Hanamaru haciendo que fuera a abrazarla rápidamente.

-Hanamaru-chan que pasa, por que lloras.- pregunto con incertidumbre la chica al ver como el comportamiento de Maru cambio tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

-Ruby-chan prométeme que todo esto valdrá la pena.- Decia en lagrimas la chica mientras se comenzaba a abrazar a la pelirroja con mas fuerza.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, todo esto valdrá la pena, y lo que mas necesito escuchar de ti Ruby-chan.- Dijo entre lagrimas la chica de los ojos dorados mientras buscaba los ojos de Ruby.- Promete que estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase.- decia eso Hanamaru mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y también pensaba en el plan que Mara había desarrollado.

-Lo hare Hanamaru-chan, siempre estaré a tu lado, es una promesa que juro cumplir.-

 _Hanamaru no le bastaba escuchar esto así que tomo de los hombros a Ruby y volvió a decirlo una vez mas._

-Ruby por favor, júrame que pase lo que pase estarás de mi lado aun en el peor de los momentos, por favor Júramelo por nuestro amor.- Volvía a gritar esa chica mientras sacaba su dedo meñique.

-Júramelo por favor.- Decia Hanamaru mientras esperaba que Ruby sellara ese pacto que Maru la quería hacer firmar.

 _Ruby se sorprendió mucho por todo esto y en su inocencia y cariño que le tiene a su mas preciada amiga hiso el juramento con ella uniendo su dedo meñique con de la otra chica._

-Yo no te abandonare Hanamaru-chan, estaré ahí siempre por ti.- Decia la chica peli roja con ternura y confianza.- En las buenas y en las malas Hanamaru-chan.- susurraba esa chica ahora devolviendo el abrazo hacia su amiga.

 _A hanamaru le daba esperanza escuchar esas cosas en estos momentos hasta el punto donde ella ya no pudo mas y dejo salir su dolor todo su dolor frente a la chica en la que mas confía._

 _La pequeña Lloraba y lloraba mientras la otra la cuidaba y le daba como siempre su amor y apoyo para que ella se sintiera mejor._

-Todo saldrá bien Hanamaru-chan.- Susurraba Ruby mientras seguía sosteniendo a esa chica que sentía aun mas alivio al dejar salir ese dolor que la lastimaba.

quería decir mas pero estaba ya mas calmada y eso era suficiente para ella en ese momento.

-Vamos Hanamaru-chan, las demás nos esperan.- dijo Ruby con el mismo tono calmado a lo que maru asintió y fue con ella tomada de la mano para ir a buscar a sus amigas y compartieran ese sentimiento de esperanza para su futuro.

 _La chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la playa donde se encontraron a sus 2 senpais que estaban en el Mar dejando salir sus frustraciones para después ir a unirse con sus amigas._

 _Hanamaru al ver que no era la única que cargaba con sus pesares y al. Ver el apoyo de esas nuevas amigas que hiso la iba consolando cada vez mas, al ver que ella en verdad no estaba sola como ella la imaginaba._

 _Esas chicas desde que las conoció han sido muy amables y buenas con ella y hasta incluso a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado en secreto la ha pasado bien y confía en todas esas chicas._

 _Mientras Riko decia unas palabras de apoyo para todas, Hanamaru se sentía mas motivada y confiada en el futuro y en sus planes._

 _Poco a poco ese cielo nublado comenzó a despejarse dando paso hacia la bella luz del amanecer anunciando un nuevo dia._

 _Un nuevo dia lleno de esperanzas, un nuevo episodio con sus amigas que la apoyan y un nuevo capitulo con su querida Ruby que le ha jurado su apoyo total._

 _Mientras Hanamaru veía ese hermoso resplandor que venia de los cielos la chica del templo tuvo fe y esperanzas de lo que vendrá después._

 _ **Hara pagar a su senpai por todo lo que le hiso, destruirá su vida de la misma forma que ella le hicieron.**_

 _ **(Dia definitivamente pagara por ello y se que funcionara, tengo buenas amigas y a Ruby-chan de mi lado)**_

 _ **Pensó esa chica mientras sonreía sinceramente mientras era bañada Esa luz tan brillante que despejaba toda duda de ellas.**_

 _ **Su venganza se hara realidad.**_

 _Buenas a todos aquí mary-kyun reportandose y dios en serio muchas disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar hasta ahora pero han estado pasando bastantes cosas personales ademas de que ahora tengo 2 trabajos que me dejan agotada, pero aun asi me esforzare en traerles contenido y terminar esta historia junto a las otras cueste lo que cueste ahora los comentarios._

 _Elsa308_

 _En verdad no sabes como aprecio tu paciencia y que este fic te siga llamando la atencion, Dia no es conciente del daño que causo y tampoco ella se merecia lo que le hicieron ni una de las 2 se lo merecia pero cuando alguien cae al borde de la desesperacion este deja de pensar las cosas._

 _Aaronstoon._

 _Perdon por haber tardado en actualizar juro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar mas rapido y en cuanto a Dia pasar por todo eso puede corromper a cualquiera esperemos recapacite y intente arreglarlo todo._

 _Sebasam._

 _No sabes como aprecio el que le hayas hechado un vistazo a mi fic espero que te siga viendo por aquí y continue con tu apoyo que aprecio mucho, espero que te haya gustado el diaxmaru inicial y gomen por haberte hecho llorar._

 _Honoka harlaown._

 _Sip se viene lo bueno no tienes idea de lo que se viene._

 _Lautaro vaira._

 _Wow eso en serio que me sorprende, era el destino me alaga mucho que te guste mi historia y tambien la pelea a decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo una pelea, trate de hacerla lo mas real posible y el leer tu comentario me motiva a mejorar aun mas y te tengo una sorpresa aun que cuente como mini spoiler, se vienen mas peleas como no tienes idea._

 _Bueno no tengo mucho que decir la verdad esta historia ya lleva un par de años y me propongo a terminarla ya este año si todo me sale bien y me esforzare por ello._

 _Sin nada mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun y nos vemos pronto Chao._


End file.
